


Save me from the dark

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Penumbra (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Other, POV First Person, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 131,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Предположим, Филиппу удалось выбраться живым из Гренландии. Предположим, что связь с Туурнгайтом была двухсторонней. Предположим, что Сферы - суть инструмент универсальный и сознанию Туурнгайта известный. Предположим.Предположим, что после всего произошедшего, Даниэль связан со Сферами. Предположим, что оригинальной является только концовка с головой Агриппы. Предположим, что никто на самом деле не знает, что произошло с Даниэлем после того, как он был ранен (убит?) Тенью.
Relationships: Daniel (Amnesia)/Philip LaFresque
Kudos: 2





	1. Пара слов от автора

**Author's Note:**

> Автор искренне любит Филиппа за оптимизм, смекалку, силу воли и прекрасное чувство юмора. И Даниэля. Вопреки.  
> Спасибо огромное Миыч за чудесную иллюстрацию:  
> http://s56.radikal.ru/i151/1503/3f/5be2cb28086b.png  
> Спасибо огромное Блоту за чудесную иллюстрацию:  
> http://s017.radikal.ru/i434/1509/de/553340f58d33.jpg  
> Спасибо огромное Солнечной Вишенке за чудесные иллюстрации:  
> https://b.radikal.ru/b02/1907/ce/645b35716845.png  
> https://d.radikal.ru/d41/1907/30/0d681027cf99.png  
> https://c.radikal.ru/c11/1907/39/771de1c9e1b7.png

Пара слов от автора.   
1\. Национальность Филиппа.  
Знаю, есть много споров по этому поводу в нашем секторе фандома, но я выводил ее исходя из логики и оригинальной версии игры, где, в общем-то, ясно видно, что Филипп начинает свой путь из Лондона, так как документы он получает в банке, который находится в районе Мэйфейр, в Лондоне (вероятно – национальном), и через год вылетает из аэропорта Хитроу, опять таки в Лондоне. Согласитесь, было бы немного странно улетать из Лондона в Гренландию с обязательной пересадкой в Копенгагене, если ты живешь в другой стране и первый пункт можешь просто пропустить?  
2\. Озвучка Даниэля.  
Автор учитывает русский, так называемый, «добрый» вариант озвучки, потому что все остальное для автора – от лукавого. То есть, не нравится мне как звучит второй вариант русской и оригинальная озвучки, есть в них что-то не то. Так что и характер мальчика тоже проистекает именно из «доброй» русской озвучки, звиняйте. Автор видит Даниэля скорее как слабого, запутавшегося и ведомого человека. Ах, да, автор внимательно изучил самую первую Амнезию, дополнение Жюстин и новеллы к игре, и понятия не имеет, откуда взялась странная фамилия Даниэля выпадающая на Фикбуке. Даниэль – и все. Из Мэйфейр. Поэтому в тексте фамилия выбрана великим рандомом, не злитесь.  
3\. В фике рассматриваются только первые две части Пенумбры без последней и без Некролога и первая Амнезия. Машина для свиней тут мимокрокодил, автор не очень ее любит, и поэтому с ее сюжетом могут быть некоторые косяки.  
4\. Исходные данные в игре дают достаточно много простора для фантазии относительно характеров героев, так что если что, то в тексте может встретиться ООС для вас, основанное на авторском восприятии характеров и мышления героев.  
5\. Автор любит Кларенса! Сорри)  
6\. Кларенс, Кларенс, не Кевин! Да, автор предпочитает русскую озвучку, но оригинальные имена. Поэтому – Кларенс и Хэйзел.  
7\. БДСМ классический. Автор знает и любит. Автор знает, что это его кинк. А еще – это прекрасный способ терапии!  
8\. Пара песен, которые ну просто как-то сюда немного легли:  
1\. Песня, упоминаемая в тексте.  
http://pleer.com/tracks/4898AXmc  
2\. Песня, строки из которой дали название тексту.  
http://pleer.com/tracks/214954CMDv


	2. Chapter 2

Шаг за шагом, по краю, смотрю в эту бездну  
Я пытался спалить за собою мосты,  
Не волнуйся, мой друг, я уже не исчезну,  
Меня держит мой якорь, и якорь мой – ты.  
Шаг за шагом, по краю, на грани сознанья.  
Что блуждает в пугающем танце теней?  
Я виновен, в чем смысл такого признанья?  
Я послушался, просто услышав «убей».  
Шаг за шагом, по краю, свой разум разрушу  
Я своими руками, уже не спеша.  
Я тебе бы продал свою грязную душу,  
Коль тебе не противна такая душа.  
Шаг за шагом, по краю, на грани спасенья,  
Пусть останется то, что не смею забыть.  
Верь в меня и прости мне мои преступленья,  
И тогда, может быть, Бог позволит мне жить.

19 августа 1839 года, Пруссия.  
Даниэль  
Когда Тень пожирает Александра, я чувствую вспышку торжества, триумфа – тот, из-за кого я стал чудовищем, кто использовал меня, мое отчаянье и мое доверие лишь для себя, теперь наказан! Никогда больше не повторятся жуткие дела, что вершились в Бренненбургском замке, Александр получил по заслугам. На очень короткий миг я почти счастлив. мне удалось остановить Александра, мне удалось отомстить за то, что он сделал со мной и за то, что делал с другими. Но потом вспышка боли ослепляет меня и я осознаю – Тень не отпустила меня, страж мистического артефакта не удовлетворился одной жертвой. Рухнув на холодный каменный пол, я пытаюсь убедить себя, что заслужил подобную смерть и не имею права жить, что давно перестал надеяться что когда-нибудь еще увижу дневной свет и ясное небо, что выберусь из этих жутких подземелий… Но я молод, слишком молод, чтобы смириться со смертью и спокойно принять ее, даже как искупление моих грехов. Поэтому, задыхаясь и погружаясь в ужасающую меня тьму, я думаю только об одном – я хочу жить! Я не хочу умирать…  
Неужели это смерть? То, чего подсознательно боятся все люди, то, от чего никому не удается сбежать? В пугающей темноте я слышу голоса  
\- Ты видишь его, Вейер? Он не заслуживает такой участи…  
В темноте в призрачном столбе света кружатся лепестки, и я невольно провожу ассоциации, я не уверен… Я думаю, что красные лепестки роз мне лишь чудились, но… Так похоже. Только цвет сменился с кровавого на невинно-белый. Я узнаю голос – безумный старик, что просил о помощи… Я хочу крикнуть: «Помоги мне! Я помог тебе, спаси меня!» но в этом странном месте у меня нет голоса… А совесть шепчет: «ты заслуживаешь, не тешь себя надеждой, ты заслужил, не слушай его…»  
\- Помоги ему. Я знаю, ты можешь.  
Спасение, я бы молил о нем, если бы не был сторонним наблюдателем.  
Но, как от настойки опиума, внезапно в душе разрастается покой. Я умираю? Или буду спасен? Я тянусь к белым лепесткам, вновь ощущая свое тело, и протягиваю к ним руку…  
\- Не волнуйся, Даниэль. Все будет хорошо.  
Белый свет ослепляет меня. Внезапный страх и чувство падения, и я снова погружаюсь во тьму, но на этот раз просто теряя сознание.  
*****  
Лондон, 2001 год.  
«Молодой человек в ужасном состоянии был найден в Гайд парке. Документов при нем не было обнаружено, был одет в стилизацию одежды первой половины 19 века. Молодой человек ничего не помнил, и стражи правопорядка доставили его в Ламбетский госпиталь. Молодой человек подозревается в употреблении наркотиков, а также рассматривается как жертва возможного нападения. Просим всех, кто обладает какой-либо информацией об этом человеке, обратиться по телефону…»  
*****  
Меня трясет от холода, не настоящего, иллюзорного холода, и я пытаюсь обхватить себя за плечи, чтобы хоть немного согреться. Мне кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и я смогу убедить себя, что все происходящее – всего лишь кошмар, что мне все это кажется, снится, что всего этого просто не может быть. Слезящиеся глаза, режущий свет, но так лучше, чем когда света нет. Люди вокруг говорят, что это – Лондон. Не может быть. Что случилось? Это все… Это все просто не может быть Лондоном… Два дня назад я умер.  
Я умер в замке Бренненбурге, в Пруссии 19 августа 1839.  
Они говорят, что это неправда.  
Я умер. Они говорят, что я жив.  
Я был в Пруссии. Они говорят, что этот циклопический, пугающий город – мой родной Лондон.  
Я помню точно, что был 1839-й год. Они говорят… Они говорят, что я очнулся спустя больше чем 160 лет.  
Я слышу непонятные слова, они считают меня сумасшедшим… И, возможно, они правы. Может быть, мой слабый разум наконец сдался перед окружающей его тьмой… Они задают вопросы. Я смотрю на человека, который говорит, что поможет мне. Мне страшно, холодно, и я не могу спать. Они перевязали мои раны, но они не отпускают меня. Меня держат в этом месте против моей воли. Он говорит по-английски, глядя мне в глаза, и задает вопросы. Я сглатываю и, пытаясь унять дрожь, в сотый раз повторяю.  
\- Меня зовут Даниэль. Я живу в Лондоне, в районе Мейфэйр…  
И два дня назад я умер. В Пруссии. В 1839 году.  
*****  
Гренландия, 2001 г.  
Филипп  
"Когда ты прочтешь это письмо, я буду уже мертв"... Я действительно так думаю, когда пишу Роберту эти слова. Все пережитое не оставило во мне дальнейшего желания жить. Туурнгайт выпотрошил мои мозги и перевернул мою душу, будто показав мне мое гнилое нутро, человеческое нутро. Не то, чтобы я не знал, что люди отвратительные создания, но ты же всегда уверен в себе, не так ли?  
Я тупо смотрю на экран, мигающий иконкой с изображением письма. Мне не хочется никуда уходить, голод и отсутствие сна не оставили во мне сил. Но, все же, что-то заставляет меня встать и выйти из комнаты, начать переставлять ноги. Туурнгайт, как и обещал, не препятствует мне больше. Я добираюсь до старых шахт, о которых говорилось в записке, которую я нашел, казалось, годы назад. Там темно и холодно, но ничего уже не может меня испугать. Там нет пауков, собак или других монстров, только трупы людей, которые так и не нашли выхода, бедняги. Какое-то чувство будто ведет меня вперед, не знаю, иномирный ли это мой знакомец или просто хорошее чувство направления, но я нахожу выход из шахт. Он почти полностью завален снегом, и у меня уходят почти сутки на то, чтобы его разгрести, но я делаю это.  
Я иду по снегу и льду, не пытаясь даже определиться с направлением. Рация, которую я машинально прихватил из исследовательского центра, автоматически посылет сигнал SOS на общей волне. Не то, чтобы я надеюсь на спасение… Я иду уже почти 12 часов, без отдыха, без перерыва. Один шаг неизменно следует за другим, но вдруг мои ноги подламываются, и я падаю в снег. Он кажется мне теплее и мягче любого одеяла.  
«Разве смерть от переохлаждения не самая гуманная?» - думаю я и закрываю глаза…  
Я прихожу в себя от того, что кто-то трясет меня за плечи и орет в ухо.  
\- Парень! Очнись! Не спи, говори со мной! – обращаясь ко мне. – Его надо срочно отвезти на базу, иначе он тут замерзнет. – кому-то в сторону.  
Я вяло открываю глаза и вижу человека в теплой куртке и шарфе, намотанном под самые глаза. Из-за этого шарфа я не очень хорошо его слышу. Судя по рокоту, рядом находится какая-то машина, может быть снегоход. Я закрываю глаза, я не верю в спасение и мечтаю поскорее очутиться в той сладкой дреме, из которой меня так грубо выдернули.  
Второй раз я прихожу в себя уже на геологической станции. Меня замотали, кажется, во все одеяла, которые там были. Ребята-геологи оказались очень гостеприимными, они не расспрашивают меня о том, что случилось, когда я говорю, что я физик и моя станция погибла под обвалом. Не думаю, что им не любопытно, просто, возможно, они знали, что рядом находился какой-то исследовательский центр и не очень интересовались, чем именно там занимаются.  
Мне повезло, я попался им как раз за месяц до пересменки, и они щедро предлагают мне пожить у них и уехать вместе с ними со станции. Я соглашаюсь, впрочем, что мне остается?  
Я прожил на станции месяц, питался консервами, пил дешевый джин, играл в карты и смеялся вместе с простыми американскими ребятами. Эта жизнь даже понравилась мне, особенно если учесть, что я не надеялся больше ни на какую.  
Через месяц мы все садимся на большую машину на гусеницах, кажется, русского производства и уезжаем в город с непроизносимым названием – Кангерлуссуак. Там я покупаю билет до Копенгагена (мои документы и кредитка чудом остались целы в кармане куртки, в общем, они пострадали меньше, чем я сам) за 250 фунтов. Аэропорт поражает меня количеством людей. Гренландия – не самая густонаселенная страна, но я уже больше месяца в сумме видел всего человек 20, и не все из них были живы.  
Столица Дании потрясает меня нетипично для апреля теплой погодой. Природа расщедрилась аж на +10 по Цельсию. У меня не было других вещей, кроме тех, в которых я попал в шахты, но добрые ребята со станции отдали мне часть своих. Не все подошли мне идеально, но это было лучше, чем ничего.  
Я не задерживаюсь в Дании надолго, даже не выхожу на улицу. Как можно быстрее я покупаю билет до Лондона. В перелетах я, в основном, сплю и думаю. Я чудом спасся там, где уже и не надеялся остаться в живых. Надо скорее найти Роберта и объяснить ему, что мое письмо – глупая шутка или игра нетрезвого ума, ему не нужно влезать во все это. Это начал мой отец, хоть и лишь опосредованно, и только я могу это закончить. Уничтожить Туурнгайта, уничтожить все, что он привнес в мир. Когда он копался в моих мозгах и воспоминаниях, он, невольно, и сам открылся мне. Я теперь знаю куда больше, чем исследователи, которые занимались им. Я знаю, как он и подобные ему влияли на мир. Не всегда это было во благо. Далеко не все из знаний стоило доверять людям. И я должен постараться, чтобы хотя бы часть этих знания никогда не нашли выход в широкий мир. Я пока не знаю, как, но я должен.  
Родной Лондон встречает меня знакомой промозглой и сырой погодой. Но я счастлив, что вернулся домой, и готов танцевать под моросящим дождем.  
Я беру кэб и добираюсь до своей квартиры, где падаю на диван и лежу так без движения, кажется, целую вечность. В этот момент мне приходит в голову мысль, что то, что мама умерла, не так плохо, потому что когда я бы исчез, она бы этого точно не выдержала.  
В голове роятся мысли и образы. Не все из них мои, часть принадлежит Туурнгайту. И эти мысли помогают мне понять, с чего мне стоит начать. Сфера. Самое страшное из того, что выходцы из других миров подарили человечеству. Источник неистощимой энергии и оружие массового поражения в одном флаконе. Ни одна из них не должна попасть в руки к человечеству. Не теперь, когда люди точно будут знать, как ее использовать.  
И в связи со Сферой в голове упорно всплывает одно, совершенно не знакомое мне имя. Даниэль, парнишка с темными волосами и очень испуганными глазами. Почему-то, в сознании Туурнгайта он и Сфера были неразрывно связаны, его образ повторялся с навязчивой частотой. Мне нужно его найти, он может что-то знать, но у меня нет ни одной подсказки, кроме имени и примерной внешности. Я не знаю ни его фамилии, ни где он живет. Я даже не уверен, что он англичанин, только удача может мне помочь. Я включаю телевизор…  
«В августе прошлого года молодой человек в ужасном состоянии был найден в Гайд парке. Документов при нем не было обнаружено, одет в стилизацию одежды первой половины 19 века. Молодой человек ничего не помнит, и стражи правопорядка доставили его в Ламбетский госпиталь. Молодой человек подозревается и употреблении наркотиков, а также рассматривается как жертва возможного нападения. Просим всех, кто обладает какой-либо информацией об этом человеке обратиться по телефону…»  
Я видел это телеобращение множество раз, мне всегда было жалко беднягу, но я никогда не обращал на него особого внимания, ведь по Лондону шатается еще много наркоманов и пьяниц, он ничем от них не отличался. Но в этот раз я обращаю внимание на фотографию, которая дана для опознания. С нее на меня испуганными глазами смотрит Даниэль…  
Лондон, 2001 год  
Даниэль  
\- Даниэль, послушай…  
Я устал. Я не хочу ничего слушать. Мне все равно.  
\- Даниэль…  
Добрый доктор. Ха-ха. Седовласый, представительный, с уверенным, успокаивающим голосом. Такой… Все будто говорит: «доверься ему, он знает, что делать, он все знает лучше тебя, просто сделай, как он скажет, и все будет в порядке». Нет. Не будет. Я потеряю себя, снова… И кто знает, насколько я возненавижу себя, очнувшись на этот раз. И очнусь ли?  
\- Даниэль… Я просто хочу поговорить.  
Но говорить надо. Иначе будет только хуже. Этот… Дом. Надо быть гораздо безумнее, чем я, чтобы не понять, что это. Госпиталь. Больница. И тут держат… Сумасшедших. Пора признать, даже в этом, искаженном и ненормальном мире будущего я – событие из ряда вон выходящее.  
\- Даниэль, ты слушаешь меня?  
\- Да, доктор. Я слышу.  
\- Это не совсем то, о чем я спросил.  
О, эта манера… Хуже, чем отвечать вопросом на вопрос. Постоянные придирки, к каждому слову. Что бы я ни сказал, во всем, во всем, оказывается, есть какой-то глубинный смысл, который мне самому совершенно неясен.  
\- Простите, доктор. Вы хотели поговорить.  
\- Да, Даниэль. О твоих кошмарах.  
Висок колет иглой, боль легкая и почти незаметная, но, видимо, я непроизвольно касаюсь ноющей головы, потому что взгляд доктора становится более… Жестким и внимательным.  
\- Мои кошмары?  
\- Ты плохо спишь, Даниэль…  
Я помню… Я ЗНАЮ свое имя. Совершенно ни к чему его постоянно повторять.  
\- … Мы наблюдаем тебя…  
За мной. Не «тебя». Вы наблюдаете за мной.  
\- …Уже более полугода…  
Я умею считать. Полгода… Жуткие, кошмарные полгода. Полгода непонимания, растерянности, ужаса перед всем этим миром… И полгода потустороннего страха, ночных кошмаров, скрежета в темноте, тяжелых шагов, дыхания над плечом в темной комнате, полгода на… таблетках, полгода разговоров о «наркомании», и полгода без нормального сна… Хотя, я несправедлив. Судя по всему, нормально не спал я гораздо дольше.  
\- …Тебя мучают кошмары. О чем они?  
Пожимаю плечами. Не в первый раз. Этот разговор – не в первый раз.  
\- Темнота. В ней… Кто-то есть. Оно охотится за мной… Оно… Идет за мной… И когда-нибудь оно меня поймает…  
Головная боль усиливается, но на этот раз мне удается не подать виду.  
\- Даниэль, твои… кошмары…  
Перестаньте называть мое имя, доктор!  
\- …вызваны какой-то тяжелой травмой.  
Несколько месяцев и такой прогресс, я научился не смеяться при этих словах. Меня привезли сюда еле живого, но все же живого! Длинная рана на боку и такая же на спине – следы, оставленные Тенью, теперь уже превратились в шрамы, но все равно иногда ноют. Впрочем… Раны зажили, мне дают еду, воду – вкусную, свежую воду! И физически сейчас я в порядке. Часто я даже могу спать. Они что-то дают мне… Что-то… Кошмары начинают мучить не сразу, и я радуюсь, когда удается заснуть раньше, чем в комнате погаснет спасительный свет. Свет, мягкий, спокойный свет, он не кончается, но есть рычаг, который могут нажать люди и погасить свет… А в темноте… В темноте всегда ждут монстры. А во сне по моим следам идет Тень.  
\- Даниэль, ты не слушаешь!  
С легким раздражением.  
\- Да, доктор.  
Я не слушаю. Мне все равно. Ничего не изменится. Я так устал… Я хочу спать.  
*****  
4 апреля 2001, Лондон.  
Филипп  
Я сижу на диване и тупо пялюсь в телевизор. Ну какова была вероятность, что я именно сейчас, именно так смогу узнать то, что мне так нужно знать? Меня будто поразило молнией, будто ударило током, хочется бежать и что-то делать. Почти физического усилия требуется, чтобы остановиться и подумать. Я не журналист, не психолог, не представитель полиции или чего-то еще, не из социальной службы. Меня просто к нему не пустят. Мне нужно придумать план, убедить их, что я его знаю. Насколько я помню, по тому, что слышал по телевизору, ему поставлен, помимо прочих, диагноз «амнезия», не помню, какая точно и создаст ли это проблемы для выяснения моего вопроса, но… Возможно… Я смогу сказать, что мы знакомы и проверять никто особо не будет? Он ведь может просто не помнить меня, так?  
Я останавливаюсь посреди комнаты и глубоко вздыхаю. Так, сначала мне нужно разобраться с текущими делами. Хорошо, что я взял месячный отпуск в институте, по сути меня не было всего пару дней сверх оговоренного, смогу отговориться чем-нибудь. И еще Роберт, надо с ним связаться. И восстановить телефон, он потерялся где-то в шахтах. Но сначала – душ и побриться. На геологической станции мне было не до внешнего вида. Хорошо, что я не сильно загорел, а то смотрелось бы жутко.  
*****  
Горячий душ приводит меня в чувство. Кажется, я теперь всегда буду ненавидеть холод.  
Я одеваюсь и выхожу из дома, испытав необъяснимо-теплое чувство от того, что могу закрыть на ключ свою квартиру и знаю, что вернусь обратно. Мне нужно пройти пару кварталов до ближайшего магазина радиотехники, там должны быть какие-нибудь сотовые.  
В магазине мне пытаются всучить какой-то супер-новый, функциональный телефон, но я отказываюсь, купив копию своей маленькой синей нокии, к которой я успел привязаться за год использования. С восстановлением сим-карты приходится провозиться дольше, ее мне обещают привезти с курьером только на следующий день.  
По пути обратно домой я захожу в магазинчик и покупаю себе пару разогреваемых лазаний и бутылку пива. Мне определенно нужен отдых.  
*****  
На следующий день я в первую очередь звоню в институт и очень больным голосом говорю, что я заболел, потерял телефон на отпуске и не мог им позвонить, пока не добрался до дома. Мне говорят, что продляют отпуск еще на неделю, при этом голос у девушки весьма испуганный, видимо, она боялась, как бы я не притащил в институт какую-нибудь экзотическую заразу. Я радуюсь такой паранойе, которая сыграла в мою пользу.  
Следующим я звоню Роберту, который рад и очень удивлен меня слышать. Когда он говорит, что не получал никакого письма, я вздыхаю спокойно. На самом деле, глупо было думать, что на станции сохранилась сеть, если она вообще там когда-нибудь была. Мое сознание сыграло со мной шутку, когда я подумал, что моя путанная писанина отправилась куда бы то ни было. Он только интересуется, как прошел мой отпуск в жарких странах. Я отговариваюсь чем-то, что удовлетворяет его любопытство. Мы болтаем еще с полчаса, но потом он говорит, что торопится куда-то, и нам приходится закончить разговор. Я рад слышать, что не впутал моего друга в опасное предприятие.  
Моя сим-карта приезжает ко мне как раз тогда, когда я выбрасываю все испортившиеся продукты из холодильника. Выжила только неочищенная луковица. Я благодарю курьера и, наконец, вливаюсь в стройные ряды пользователей сотовой связи.  
Когда я доделываю все домашние дела, передо мной встает в полный рост проблема того, о чем я не хотел думать. Мне надо каким-то образом убедить работников госпиталя, что меня можно пустить к психически нестабильному, ничего не помнящему парню. Более того, что нас можно оставить наедине.  
И я решаю пойти ва-банк. Не давая себе времени подумать, я одеваюсь, выхожу из дома и сажусь на автобус до станции Анджел. Спуск в подземку неприятно напоминает мне о шахтах и темных переходах Гренландии, но потом меня быстро подхватывает толпа людей, которые куда-то отчаянно спешат.  
По прямой ветке я быстро доезжаю до нужной станции и, выйдя на поверхность, решаю не ехать на автобусе, а прогуляться одну остановку, привести в порядок мысли. Я абсолютно не знаю, что говорить и делать, но решаю положиться на удачу, которая была ко мне так благосклонна.  
Здание госпиталя поражает меня своей массивностью. До этого я никогда не видел его, и высокое, темное здание просто кружит мне голову. Мне становится плохо. В таком серьезном заведении никто так просто не пустит меня. Надо было сделать фальшивое удостоверение журналиста и сказать, что я пишу статью про случаи амнезии. Надо было сделать хоть что-то. Но уже поздно, я вхожу в дверь.  
Девушка за стойкой информации приветливо улыбается мне.  
\- Здравствуйте! Я могу чем-нибудь помочь Вам?  
Я нервно улыбаюсь ей в ответ, только сейчас почувствовав, что пока шел сюда, успел искусать себе все губы.  
«Как бы и меня сюда не упекли, с таким-то взглядом» - мелькает шальная мысль.  
\- Здравствуйте! Да, вероятно… Я только сегодня вернулся из длительной экспедиции и увидел по телевизору ваше объявление об одном молодом человеке. Я знаю его и хотел бы поговорить с ним, судя по объявлению, у него проблемы с памятью, может быть, он все же вспомнит меня? – я нервно улыбаюсь и надеюсь, что мой загар поможет подкрепить мою легенду.  
Девушка будто бы облегченно выдыхает.  
\- Вы о Даниэле, да? Так долго никто не приходил, мы уже боялись, что у бедняги никого нет, хоть он и выглядел прилично для, ну вы знаете, для наркомана. Конечно, сейчас я позову доктора Джонсона, он занимается его случаем. Не думаю, что будут какие-то препятствия.  
Она, все еще улыбаясь, берет трубку телефона и куда-то звонит, вероятно, в кабинет тому самому доктору. От облегчения у меня подгибаются коленки, я и не думал, что все будет так просто.  
\- Доктор через пару минут подойдет, подождите его вот тут, пожалуйста, - говорит девушка, указывая мне на скамейку в приемном покое.  
Я киваю ей и сажусь. На столике рядом лежит кипа журналов прошлогодней давности и свежие газеты. Я беру Таймс, но не могу углубиться в ни в одну статью.  
Девушка не соврала и буквально через несколько минут ко мне подходит статный седовласый мужчина. Он приветливо улыбается мне и протягивает руку.  
\- Здравствуйте, я – доктор Джонсон.  
\- Здравствуйте, я – Филипп Лафреск, очень приятно познакомиться, - мы пожимаем друг другу руки, и доктор ведет меня по коридорам куда-то вглубь больницы.  
\- Мы уже и не надеялись, что кто-то придет, так долго не было никого. Даниэль не буйный, но у него проблемы с социализацией вследствие его болезни. Он неохотно идет на контакт с врачами, но, возможно, он сможет вспомнить Вас. А кем Вы ему приходитесь?  
\- Мы друзья детства, наши семьи дружили. Я уезжал надолго и только вчера узнал о его болезни, приехал когда смог. Его родители погибли, возможно это послужило причиной… - я вру вдохновенно, стараясь не задумываться над тем, что я говорю.  
\- Да, в молодом человеке явно прослеживается тяга к саморазрушению, трагедия могла послужить толчком, жаль, что он ничего не помнит… И даже документов при нем никаких не было. Возможно, Вы сможете нам подсказать хотя бы его фамилию, чтобы мы смогли занести ее в его карту? – доктор смотрел на меня улыбаясь, искренне желая моей помощи.  
Я паникую. Это я не успел продумать, когда на чистом вдохновении ехал в больницу. И, конечно, как всегда в таком случае, в моей голове моментально возникает зияющая пустота на том месте, где еще минуту назад были какие-то идеи. Но ведь не могу же я не знать фамилии своего друга детства. Я улыбаюсь доктору в ответ, мы все еще идем по коридору.  
\- Конечно, его фамилия, эм… Торренс, - вероятно мои испуганные глаза должны выдать меня в тот же момент.  
\- Спасибо, вот и одной загадкой меньше, - улыбка доктора теплеет еще на пару градусов. – Вот мы и пришли. Кэйти проводит Вас в его палату.  
Он улыбается миловидной медсестре, которая кивает сначала доктору, а потом мне.  
\- Спасибо, доктор. И у меня просьба, я не знаю, можно ли ее выполнить… Я могу поговорить с Даниэлем наедине? Возможно, если не будет посторонних, он быстрее меня вспомнит?  
Доктор Джонсон задумывается на пару секунд, а потом кивает и снова улыбаяся мне.  
\- Хорошо, попробуйте. Чем черт не шутит, вдруг Вам удастся его расшевелить.  
Мы еще раз пожимаем друг другу руки и доктор уходит по коридору обратно. Медсестра еще раз улыбается мне и приглашает следовать за собой. Это отделение явно предназначается для тихих больных, никаких решеток и замков, только на первой двери, светлые просторные помещения, цветы на окнах, общие комнаты для досуга, в которых сидит несколько человек и смотрит телевизор. Наконец, мы подоходим к одной из деревянных дверей, выкрашенных в белый цвет.  
\- Вот его комната, позовите, если Вам что-то понадобится, я буду недалеко, - она открывает дверь. – Даниэль… К тебе пришли.  
И она еще раз приветливо улыбается мне. Молодой человек, который сидит в кресле у окна оборачивается на звук открывающейся двери. У него темные мешки под глазами и слегка расфокусированный взгляд.  
\- Спасибо, я позову Вас, если что-то будет нужно, - я снова улыбаюсь девушке, делаю шаг в комнату и закрываю за собой дверь. И остаюсь наедине с моим единственным шансом закончить то, что я начал.  
Даниэль смотрит на меня недоверчиво, что и неудивительно. Под его пытливым взглядом я мнусь и осматриваю чистенькую комнату. Замечаю, что на окнах, все же, решетки. Вероятно, чтобы люди из них не кидались. Набираюсь смелости, делаю шаг и смотрю ему в глаза.  
\- Привет. Меня зовут Филипп.  
\- Добрый день… - он напряжен, как маленький дикий зверек, будто готов в любой момент сбежать. Почему-то замечаю, что у него зеленые глаза.  
\- Даниэль, да? Видел тебя по телевизору. Я пришел, чтобы… Короче, чтобы задать тебе вопрос, - он все еще смотрит на меня настороженно и непонимающе. Я начинаю бояться, что ошибся.  
\- Вопрос?  
\- Да… Он покажется тебе странным... – он кажется странным и мне самому, не то, чтобы парню, который и себя-то помнит с трудом… - Я лучше сразу спрошу, хорошо? Что ты знаешь о сферах?  
Задаю вопрос наугад и понимаю, что попал в точку. Даниэль вскакивает и налетает на меня как ураган. Через рубашку чувствую, насколько холодные у него руки.  
\- Никогда, слышишь, никогда не связывайся с ней! Сфера не должна быть ни найдена, ни использована! Забудь о Сферах раз и навсегда! – он чуть не трясет меня, впиваясь пальцами мне в плечи.  
Я хватаю его за запястья и смотрю ему в глаза, абсолютно безумные, надо сказать.  
\- Тише, тише. Я не собираюсь их использовать! Я хочу уничтожить их, все что найду! – я слегка встряхиваю его, надеясь, что мои слова до него дошли.  
Он замирает, а потом почти валится мне на руки, будто этот порыв отнял у него все силы.  
\- Их невозможно уничтожить, можно лишь спрятать и надеяться, что их никто не найдет, - он шепчет так тихо, что я еле слышу его. – Помоги мне дойти до кресла, пожалуйста.  
Я почти доношу его до кресла и подтаскиваю стул, который стоит тут же в комнате.  
\- Давай начнем сначала, ладно? Я – Филипп, привет, - я улыбаюсь, надеясь, что он меня слышит. Он куда ненормальней, чем я надеялся.  
\- Привет, я – Даниэль. И я повторюсь еще раз, не пытайся искать сферы. Конечно, я благодарен тебе, что ты зашел, но лучше бы у тебя был другой повод, - даже тень улыбки не касается его губ, он только горько качает головой.  
\- Но я должен, ты не понимаешь. Я должен уничтожить их, иначе не смогу спокойно жить дальше. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, какой разрушительной силой они обладают.  
Он вдруг подозрительно смотрит на меня и задает вопрос, на который я не хотел бы отвечать.  
\- Откуда ты вообще, в первую очередь, узнал, что я смогу рассказать тебе о Сфере.  
Я отвожу глаза и молчу некоторое время, за окном светит солнце, и поют птицы. Затем вздыхаю и снова смотрю ему в глаза.  
\- Я видел тебя со сферой… Мне показали, не знаю уж, специально или нечаянно, но я видел и знал, что смогу найти тебя, как-то знал. Я очень надеюсь на твою помощь, потому что я обещал сам себе, что сделаю это. Мой отец погиб, пытаясь уничтожить того, кто мог бы использовать эти штуки, я должен закончить то, что он начал.  
Даниэль смотрит на меня так, будто это я живу в палате в психушке, а не он.  
\- Видел, говоришь? А ты знаешь, что еще полгода назад я был в Пруссии 1839-го года? Ты никак не мог меня видеть! Тебе кто-то сказал! Уходи, или я позову сестру! – он толкает меня рукой в грудь так, что я чуть не падаю со стула.  
Я хватаю его за руку, чтобы не упасть и он чуть не валится на меня, мы барахтаемся некоторое время, но обретаем равновесие, и я отвечаю ему с тем же пылом, с каким он только что говорил со мной.  
\- Никто мне не говорил, кроме того, о ком я тебе уже сказал! Я чуть не погиб там, и я не дам этому пропасть впустую! Ты мне расскажешь про сферы, чего бы мне это ни стоило! Зря я, что ли, вырвался из лап этого чудовища из другого мира, чтобы теперь мои старания пропали впустую?!  
Что-то в моих словах цепляет его, он замирает. Смотрит на меня испытующе, а потом требует.  
\- Расскажи.  
И я рассказываю. Про все. И про письмо отца, и про бумаги, и про Гренландию, и про Туурнгайта. И про то, как я полз по ледяной пещере наружу. И про то, как чуть не умер от холода. Даниэль слушает очень внимательно, а потом утыкается в ладони и тихо смеется.  
\- Неужели… Неужели мне никогда от нее не избавиться? Неужели Сфера не оставит меня в покое даже после смерти?  
Я смотрю на него непонимающим взглядом. Он поворачивается ко мне, смотрит очень серьезно и говорит.  
\- Хорошо, я расскажу тебе то, что ты так хочешь знать, но я одним условием. Ты заберешь меня отсюда.  
-Прости… Что?  
Замираю на секунду. Что-что он от меня хочет? Каким образом я должен вытащить его отсюда?  
\- Тебе нужна информация. А я устал быть запертым здесь. Вряд ли я смогу вернуться домой. Вряд ли моя жизнь когда-нибудь снова станет нормальной. Но провести всю жизнь взаперти… Слишком печальная перспектива. Вытащи меня отсюда. Дай приют. Объясни этот мир. А я взамен расскажу тебе все, что знаю о Сферах.  
Я отчаянно пытаюсь понять, как он себе вообще все это представляет. Забрать человека из сумасшедшего дома не так и просто, или ему кажется, что это раз плюнуть?  
\- Постой… Но ведь… Сбежать тебе кажется не таким сложным делом? И что ты имеешь в виду под «приют» и «объясни этот мир».  
Он раздраженно вздыхает, явно недовольный моим непониманием  
\- Как ты собираешься меня расспрашивать, если не умеешь слушать? Я полгода назад был в Пруссии…  
\- А я в Гренландии, но в сумашед… - отмахиваюсь я от него, не договаривая «но в сумасшедшем доме не был».  
Он пользуется моей заминкой и договаривает.  
\- В 1839 году.  
Это невозможно. Невозможно перенестись во времени на 160 лет, я точно это знаю, не даром же я профессор физики!  
\- Прости, парень, но ты псих.  
\- А ты говорил с божеством и видел оживших мертвецов. Я не более сумасшедший, чем ты.  
В том, что он говорит есть некий резон, но путешествия во времени… Нет, определенно в инопланетный разум я верю куда больше. Я смотрю на него скептически.  
Даниэль вздыхает.  
\- Может не совсем, но насчет времени, в котором жил, вполне уверен. А если я и сбегу… Куда я пойду? Я должен был умереть лет сто назад, тут у меня нет знакомых, кроме камней, из которых построен Лондон, и среди них есть исключения.  
Я так ничего не добьюсь. Это бесполезный разговор, он ничего не будет мне рассказывать, и мои попытки убедить его ни к чему не приведут. Я просто зря потратил свое время.  
Я встаю.  
\- Я зря приехал. Извини, что отнял время.  
Выхожу из комнаты, стараясь не обращать внимания на его разочарованный взгляд. Видимо, Туурнгайт в чем-то ошибся… Видимо, он ничего не знает и правда просто очередной псих-наркоман. Видимо…  
*****  
Я быстро оказываюсь у своего дома, то ли мне повезло с транспортом, то ли я просто не заметил своего пути, пока крутил наш разговор так и эдак в голове. Совершенно очевидно, что парнишка не в себе. Может, это действие препаратов, а может, он и правда повредился головой, что все перепутал. Может, вспоминает рассказы своего деда про его деда или что-то такое. Он не мог быть в Пруссии 1839 года полгода назад, это физически невозможно. Нет таких технологий, чтобы путешествовать во времени так быстро, мы не можем вырваться за рамки своего временного потока, все идет как идет и 160 лет не могут пронестись в одно мгновение! Все мои годы учебы говорили мне об этом.  
Но… Возможно, только возможно, он говорит правду. В конце концов, я общался с созданием из другого мира и бегал по тоннелям от оживших трупов, кто я такой, чтобы обвинять его во лжи? Мне и самому никто не поверит, если я расскажу! Я тесно контактировал с иномирным разумом, который чуть не свел меня окончательно с ума. Может, и рассказ Даниэля не лишен логики? Может, сферы обладают подобной властью? Если его выбросило туда, куда он хотел попасть, но сфера ошиблась на полторы сотни лет? Его речь и манеры показались мне немного странными, будто слегка архаичными. Может быть, лишь может быть, он говорит правду?  
От всех этих вопросов у меня болит голова, и я решаю, что всего этого для меня слишком много. Я захожу в магазин по соседству и покупаю бутылку виски.  
Вечер пролетает для меня незаметно. По телевизору идет какой-то американский боевик, я разогреваю себе лазанью и не замечаю, как уговариваю полбутылки виски за пару часов. От этого в моей голове ни на йоту не проясняется, зато тянет в сон.  
Я не помню, как дохожу до кровати, но падаю я на нее в том, в чем был одет, только успеваю разуться. В эту ночь меня не преследуют потусторонние голоса и за мной не гоняются восставшие трупы. В эту ночь на меня печально и немного укоряющее смотрят большие зеленые глаза. И этот сон кажется мне более жутким, чем все предыдущие кошмары…  
*****  
На следующий день я с трудом продираю глаза. Комната кружится, желудок то и дело норовит выскочить из тела, а во рту будто куролесили все окрестные коты. Я еле добраюсь до кухни и чуть не переворачиваю аптечку в поисках аспирина. Я выпиваю, кажется, целый литр воды, пока запиваю таблетку. Ощущение, что ко мне внутрь переехала вся большая пустыня Гоби и еще парочка поменьше. Мысль о еде вызывает тошноту, поэтому я завариваю себе большую кружку горячего крепкого чая и пытаюсь думать, что мне теперь делать.  
Мои вчерашние умозаключения, если их можно так назвать, подсказывают мне, что нужно любым способом вытащить Даниэля из психушки. Но это должен быть легальный способ, чтобы нам не нужно было уезжать из Лондона или, и того хуже, из Англии. А значит, мне нужны документы. Как минимум – паспорт, достаточно правдоподобный, чтобы его можно было показать врачам. И, возможно, документы на перевод в частную клинику… Да, это должно сработать!  
От радости я аж хлопаю в ладоши, о чем тут же жалею. Хлопок отдается колоколом в моей больной голове.  
Итак, план таков: мне нужно подделать паспорт и прошение о переводе пациента в какую-нибудь частную клинику, желательно дорогую, чтобы они не кинулись сразу проверять. Возможно, стоит даже заплатить за месяц лечения, предупредив, что собираешься лечить пациента на дому. Если дать достаточно денег, никто там не будет задавать вопросов. Хорошо, что холостяцкая жизнь не предполагает много расходов, и у меня накопилось кое-что из моей зарплаты, а также деньги от сдачи маминого дома тоже поддерживают меня на плаву. Осталось только найти того, кто мог бы это сделать…  
Когда я еще только учился, был у нас на факультете один парень, про которого говорили, что он занимается взломом различных сайтов за деньги. Возможно, подобный человек мог бы мне помочь найти того, кто сможет достаточно грамотно подделать паспорт.  
Я пролистываю свою записную книжку в надежде, что его номер у меня сохранился. Когда в телефоне идут гудки, я скрещиваю пальцы на удачу. Пусть он все еще живет там же, ну пусть.  
\- Алло, Арт? Привет, это Филипп, с физики, помнишь? Да, вместе тусили на выпускном, было классно! Да, это я тогда мутил с Мэгги. Давно не виделись, да. Слушай, у меня к тебе одно дело…  
*****  
Мы встречаемся в воскресенье, в какой-то семейной кафешке, ближе к окраине города. Он одет совершенно обычно, как офисный клерк, который вышел на ланч, только с учетом того, что клерки по воскресеньям не работают. Тем не менее, никто не обращает на нас внимания, будто мы и не существуем вовсе. Он только спрашивает, кому будет нужен паспорт. Я молча передаю ему диск с фотографией Даниэля, которую мы с Артом скачали из электронной сети больницы и слегка подредактировали, чтобы он выглядел чуть-чуть моложе, а также файл с выдуманной мной фамилией, датой рождения и местом проживания. Следом я передаю конверт с пятьюстами фунтами, как мы и договаривались – 50% от суммы. Сделать поддельный паспорт не самого высокого качества (без поддерживающих документов) оказалось дешевле, чем я предполагал.  
Он кивает мне, улыбается и говорит, что все будет готово к утру вторника и что мы встретимся в этом же месте в 10 часов утра. Меня это полностью устраивает.  
*****  
За понедельник я нахожу клинику, в которой лечат от наркотической зависимости и не задают слишком много вопросов за достаточные деньги. Мне даже удается договориться с ними, что я подвезу деньги и паспорт пациента во вторник днем, а они подготовят все к моему приезду, будет нужно только вписать имя. Оставшиеся часы я нервно хожу по дому. Сплю беспокойно, все время просыпаясь и ворочаясь с боку на бок.  
*****  
Во вторник я отдаю конверт с остатками суммы и получаю на руки новенький паспорт, на фото в котором Даниэль в пририсованном мной ему темном костюме. Я немного мну паспорт в руках, чтобы он не выглядел так, будто был только что распечатан на принтере. Теперь нужно добраться до клиники, которую я выбрал. Это занимает у меня порядка двух часов, во время которых я еще несколько раз пытаюсь убедить себя, что делаю все правильно и что не трачу слишком много денег и сил на паренька, которого совсем не знаю.  
В клинике все проходит быстро и без задержек. Теперь осталось договориться с доктором Джонсоном, милейшим человеком, которого я собираюсь нагло обмануть.  
Я звоню в клинику, связываюсь с доктором и выдаю ему трогательную историю о том, как собираюсь заботиться о единственном сыне близких друзей моих уже умерших родителей, о том, как они бы все этого очень хотели. Доктор на удивление быстро соглашается, видимо, Даниэль их порядком достал за эти полгода. Он говорит мне, что я могу подвезти все документы завтра и что тогда же смогу забрать «упрямого мальчика» с собой в другую клинику. Он не буйный и никакого особого ухода ему не требуется, только справка о препаратах, которые ему давали для снятия с наркотической зависимости. Мы мило говорим еще пару минут и прощаемся довольные друг другом.  
*****  
13 апреля 2001, Лондон.  
Я позволяю себе расточительную роскошь доехать до больницы на кэбе, который прошу подождать нас снаружи. С собой у меня сумка с наспех купленными вещами, в которые я бы мог переодеть Даниэля из больничной пижамы.  
Доктор встречает меня чуть ли не на пороге и отводит к себе в кабинет, где быстро просматривает документы. Оказывается, он уже успел позвонить в клинику, в которую я собираюсь якобы отвезти Даниэля и все разузнал. Видимо, его все устроило, он не устает говорить о том, как это прекрасно, что в жизни молодого человека появился верный друг (слово богатый явно угадывалось где-то между, ведь клиника была не из дешевых, отчего мне, видимо, придется потуже затянуть пояс). Я только улыбаюсь и киваю.  
\- Ну что же, пойдемте к нашему пациенту! – мы выходим из кабинета, и снова тянутся стерильно-белые коридоры больницы.  
Когда доктор открывает дверь в палату Даниэля, тот вскакивает и смотрит на меня так, будто я спасительный остров, а он последнюю неделю дрейфовал в открытом море.  
\- Филипп?!  
Доктор улыбается ему, увидев такой энтузиазм.  
\- Даниэль, ты узнаешь его? – я боюсь, что Даниэль сейчас сморозит что-нибудь, и пытаюсь бесшумно подать ему знак, чтобы он соглашался. Мысленно я шепчу: «Скажи да, скажи!»  
\- Смутно, доктор, но кажется, да. Чем обязан визиту? – от энтузиазма он быстро переходит к своей обычной отстраненной манере речи, но мой план, кажется, угадал.  
\- Даниэль, нам, видимо, пришло время попрощаться. Твой друг, господин Лафреск, решил перевести тебя в частную клинику. Это лучше для тебя, там тебе смогут уделить больше времени, и раз ты уже пошел на поправку, я уверен, что там тебе помогут окончательно вылечиться…. – доктор все так же улыбается ему, будто стараясь убедить в своих словах.  
Я достаю из сумки и кладу на кровать одежду, которую купил, тут же понимая, что с размером не угадал. Рядом ставлю кроссовки.  
\- Я подумал… Тебе лучше переодеться. Прости, если не угадал с размером.  
Мы выходим из комнаты, чтобы не смущать Даниэля. Доктор говорит, что я могу подождать его здесь и что после этого мы вольны ехать, а также отдает мне пакет с его личными вещами, которые приносит очередная милая медсестричка. Я кладу их в сумку, лишь замечая, что там есть папка с какими-то листами, сумка и одежда.  
В этот момент дверь открывается и выходит Даниэль. Ему явно неуютно в той одежде, что я принес, да и позитивная желтая майка висит на нем мешком, хорошо, что я догадался захватить с собой ремень, иначе джинсы бы с него свалились, пожалуй. Под пижамой и халатом не было видно, насколько он худой. Я смущенно улыбаюсь.  
\- Потом найдет что-то более подходящее, – доктор понимающе кивает мне.  
Мы идем по коридорам, разговаривая ни о чем. Доктор Джонсон просит звонить время от времени, впрочем, без особого энтузиазма. Я обещаю звонить, тоже не выказывая его. Мы оба понимаем, что как только мы с Даниэлем выйдем за дверь больницы, он о нас больше не услышит. Ну и ладно.  
И вот мы, наконец, пожимаем друг другу руки, доктор желает Даниэлю скорейшего выздоровления, и мы выходим наружу. Я радуюсь, что захватил одну из своих курток для своего нового друга, родной Лондон радует нас пронизывающим ветром и тучами, которые вот-вот грозятся пролиться дождем.  
Даниэль оборачивается ко мне и широко улыбается, впервые за то время, что я его видел.  
\- Тебе удалось! Не знаю как, но тебе удалось!  
Я смущенно пожимаю плечами. Да, было не так и просто, но все вышло на удивление быстро.  
\- Это не очень законно… У тебя же даже свидетельства о рождении нет.  
Он машет рукой.  
\- Поищи в архивах, хотя не уверен, что ты что-то найдешь.  
Я фыркаю и перехватываю сумку с его вещами поудобней.  
\- Я не о том! Черт… Ты правда не помнишь свою фамилию?  
\- Помнил бы – назвал. Нет. Не помню, - он мрачно смотрит на меня и рвется вперед, как собака, почуявшая дичь. Я знаю, что это за чувство, близость свободы.  
Мне приходится схватить его за плечо, чтобы он не убежал вниз по улице. Кэб все еще стоит там, где я его оставил.  
\- Стой! Я вызвал машину. Доедем до моей квартиры быстро, – на секунду останавливаюсь, понимая, что забыл кое-что уточнить – ты в курсе, что такое автомобиль?  
Он снова раздраженно фыркает.  
\- Механизмы для меня – не магия. И у меня было время, чтобы разобраться. Не со всем, но шарахаться от машин и кричать, что они едят людей, не буду. И не волнуйся. Я помню уговор. Я расскажу все, что знаю.  
Облегченно выдыхаю. Хорошо, значит, проблем тут не будет. Хотя бы тут.  
И тут вспоминаю, что забыл еще кое о чем. Мне снова приходится придержать его за руку, чтобы кэбмен нас не услышал.  
\- Слушай, еще кое-что… Там в больнице, мне сказали… Мне отдали твою карту… Ты сидел на веществах… В общем… У меня в квартире таких препаратов нет. Извини.  
Он пожимает плечами, будто это ничего не значит.  
\- Ничего, справлюсь.  
И мы садимся в машину. Я смотрю на него и понимаю, что он слабо представляет себе, что такое наркотическая ломка. Как мне сказал врач, он сидел на героине или чем-то подобном (следов от уколов на нем не обнаружили, что было очень странно, но они не учли, что он мог и не колоться, вряд ли в 19 веке в ходу были шприцы и жгуты), а значит, и симптомы будут примерно схожи. Как там говорилось в той статье, которую я читал, пока нервно ходил по квартире весь понедельник? Озноб, температура, кошмары (они и так присутствуют), ломота в суставах, рвота, галлюцинации… В общем, все симптомы гриппа, но куда хуже. Советовали запастись водой, полотенцами, тазиком и терпением. Кроме терпения все было у меня в наличии. Но выбора у меня не было, раз уж я вез Даниэля в свою квартиру, мне придется за него отвечать. На следующее утро уже должны были проявиться симптомы. Надеюсь, мне удастся что-то с этим сделать…  
13 апреля 2001, Лондон.  
Даниэль.  
\- Ничего, справлюсь.  
«Хуже быть не может», конечно, не та фраза, которую стоит даже думать в моем положении, мне слишком хорошо известно, что хуже может быть, причем значительно, но я практически уверен, что после однообразия этой чистой тюрьмы любой глоток свободы, даже в этом пугающем и незнакомом мире, будет выгодно отличаться. Только надеюсь, что мой новый друг не догадается о том, насколько я по-настоящему беспомощен в этом изменившемся городе, в этом незнакомом времени. Не хотелось бы снова оказываться в руках кого-то, кто слишком хорошо осознает всю глубину власти над тобой, это не приводит ни к чему хорошему.  
Поездка по Новому Лондону увлекательна. Я почти ничего не видел, сначала был ослеплен болью, кровопотерей, растерян и не понимал что происходит, а потом… Определенный набор комнат и одинаковый вид из окна. Теперь же можно следить из окна машины – машины, ха! гениальное изобретение, хоть и кажется мне чересчур опасным – за изменившимся миром. Догадываться, что означают слова, действия этих новых людей, впитывать это новое, дикое поведение, пытаться интуитивно отличить отклонения от нормы и то, что все-таки считается нормальным. Это сложная работа. Надо продолжить вести дневник. Меньше шансов что-то забыть или запутаться, а своей памяти я не слишком доверяю… Те, кто принимали зелье амнезии до меня, обычно не жили достаточно времени, чтобы выяснить, какие долгоиграющие последствия оно может иметь. В замке память вспыхивала временами, цепляясь за знакомые картины, тут же нет ничего знакомого. Может, стоит потом прогуляться по городу? Может, я вспомню что-то еще? Хотя бы полностью свое имя. Я был в отчаянье, когда писал себе то письмо и, очевидно, не надеялся прожить достаточно, чтобы вопрос утраты фамилии стал актуален, но… Я идиот, и думаю, о том, что в том письме стоило указать не только имя. Его-то как раз я вспомнил.  
За этими размышлениями и рассматривая улицы из окна во все глаза, я не замечаю, что мы уже на месте. Впрочем, Филипп тоже молчал всю дорогу и теперь идет впереди, косясь на меня весьма подозрительно. Могу его понять. Хотя после его рассказа… Я же ему поверил, что мешает ему относиться ко мне с большим доверием?.. Может, отсутствие подобного жеста с моей стороны? Но это общество… Гораздо гуманнее, гораздо… Не думаю, что он стал бы помогать мне, узнав всю правду о моей жизни. Не думаю, что кто-то стал бы помогать мне. Если Бог существует, я осужден на вечные муки. Это так дико, но я надеюсь, что Бога нет. В конце концов, я умирал и огненного ада не видел, это вселяет некоторую надежду, хоть и убивает веру. Еще одна вещь, с которой придется примириться в новой жизни.  
\- Прости, у меня небольшая квартира. Но есть раскладной диван для тебя в гостиной. И все удобства. Правда, из еды только лазанья для микроволновки, но я обязательно схожу за продуктами.  
Звучит как оправдание, но на мой вкус все весьма уютно. Тесновато, огромное количество вещей, смысла в которых, на первый взгляд, я не вижу, но, видимо, захламленность жилища – черта времени. А небольшое пространство… Возможно, даже к лучшему. Я на всю жизнь насмотрелся длинных коридоров и просторных залов с кучей дверей. Так лучше. Понятия не имею, о чем он говорит в смысле еды, но забота весьма приятна, и поскольку я гость, то пытаюсь быть вежливым.  
\- Ничего, зато я не обязан сидеть в одной-единственной комнате. И я не знаю, что такое лазанья, но буду не прочь попробовать, - улыбаюсь, и мне улыбаются в ответ. Красивая улыбка. Лучше мрачного или настороженного выражения. Впрочем, критиковать его за поведение, принимая в расчет его рассказ, не стоит.  
\- Ну, вот мы и дома.  
«Мы» и «дома»? «Добро пожаловать в мой дом» звучало бы уместнее. Остаться тут я, все равно, не останусь, надо только освоиться, понять, как жить, и не слишком его напрягать. Услуга за услугу. И не попадать под чужой контроль. Но такое гостеприимство, несмотря ни на что, все равно приятно.  
Я прохожу дальше в квартиру и напрягаюсь. Здесь темно. Тени по углам.  
Свет вспыхивает неожиданно, но приносит неимоверное облегчение. Как легко… Просто нажать кнопку. Поразительно.  
\- Никак не привыкну, что свет так легко получить. И он не потухнет от малейшего ветерка. Просто чудо.  
\- Да, электричество и правда называли чудом. Доктор сказал, ты боишься темноты..?  
Хорошее настроение пропадает как не было.  
\- Не темноты, а того, что живет в ней. Если бы ты знал то, что знаю я, и ты бы боялся.  
Если бы ты слышал в темноте чужие шаги. Если бы зажимал себе рот, чтобы не закричать при виде чудовища, искореженного и настолько ужасного, что оно просто не должно существовать в этом мире. Чудовища, которое ищет тебя.  
Нахожу еще одно место, вполне подходящее для кровати, и интересуюсь:  
\- Я буду спать здесь?  
\- Да. Он раскладывается, и я дам тебе подушку и запасное одеяло.  
Неплохо. Я неловко перевожу тему, тем более, что я и правда голоден.  
\- Хорошо. А теперь, если ты не против, я бы попробовал эту твою лазанью.  
Лазанья оказывается… интересной. Может, у нее и должен быть такой вкус, но судя по неловкой улыбке моего гостеприимного хозяина, наверное, все же нет. Но все равно интересно. Интересно, как можно быстро разогреть еду. Интересен этот маленький погреб, сохраняющий продукты. Интересно, как быстро можно вскипятить чай. От обилия впечатлений у меня начинает кружиться голова, и я быстро устаю, хотя вечер получился действительно приятный. На ночь не тухнет свет и он ярче, чем свеча, его не нужно гасить, и он не режет глаза, позволяя спокойно уснуть. Хороший был вечер. Возможно, пребывание тут может быть комфортным и приятным. А чай был просто на редкость гадкий.  
*****  
Нет, пожалуйста, нет!  
Я просто хочу уйти!  
Я не сделал ничего плохого, отпустите меня!  
Я сжимаюсь в темном углу. Они найдут меня. Они найдут меня, обязательно найдут. Чудовищ с шаркающей походкой ведут они – мои жертвы, те, кем я пытался откупиться от Тени… Они найдут меня и заставят ответить за свои грехи…  
Человеческое тело может выдержать многое.  
Нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, не надо! Нет!  
Они просили так же. Каждый. Просил. Каждый.  
Мертвые тела. Кровь. Бьющиеся в мучительной агонии. Мои жертвы. Мои грехи.  
В темноте я слышу шаги. Я знаю, что это тупик и прятаться некуда. Они найдут меня.  
Пожалуйста, не надо!  
*****  
Меня трясут за плечи, и горло слегка саднит. Кто-то рядом, но этот кто-то – не чудовище. Не хватает воздуха. Нечем дышать. Открываю глаза.  
Это…  
Это Филипп.  
Я не там. Это квартира Филиппа. Да.  
Боже…  
Вцепляюсь в него, пряча лицо. Дрожу. Боже, мне так страшно, так страшно! Теплые руки обнимают меня, даруя ощущение, что я под защитой. Это слишком хорошо, чтобы сопротивляться ему, и я не могу больше сопротивляться. Прижимаюсь к тому, кто после кошмара воплощает тепло, покой, кто обещает защиту. Неважно, насколько это иллюзорно. Мне все равно. Мне все равно, только не уходи сейчас.  
\- Тише, это просто сон, только сон…  
Сон. Сон. Просто сон. Снова просто кошмар. Горло сдавливает, глаза начинают жечь слезы. Просто кошмар. Я чувствую себя глупым и слабым, но когда он осторожно касается моей спины, пытаясь успокоить, я не могу сдержать слез. Некоторое время я плохо осознаю, что происходит, только тугая пружина страха постепенно ослабевает в груди и становится легче дышать. Я благодарен ему, мне неловко, что он видит меня в таком состоянии, и еще я чувствую вину за то, что разбудил его. Нужно извиниться. Я не… Я же не всегда такой… По крайне мере днем.  
\- Прости. Все нормально… Уже все нормально.  
Я пытаюсь отстраниться. Как же… глупо получилось. Но он ловит мою руку.  
\- Пойдем, в моей кровати хватит места на двоих.  
Я, наверное, слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться. Наверное, стоило отказаться. Но его предложение обещает мне не-одиночество, тепло, защиту от кошмаров… Я просто не в состоянии сопротивляться этому предложению, и поэтому я иду за ним. Мне слишком страшно, я плохо соображаю и не нахожу в себе сил оттолкнуть его снова.  
На несколько часов, оставшихся до рассвета, мои кошмары отпускают меня и я соскальзываю в сон, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию. Это так успокаивает.  
*****  
А на следующее утро мне становится очень плохо. ОЧЕНЬ плохо.  
Филипп находит меня утром за столом, закутавшегося в плед и с чашкой воды. Озноб по всему телу, тошнота, голова просто раскалывается… Я заболел?  
\- Заболел? – он моргает заспанными глазами и ставит разогреваться воду для чая. – Нет. Хотя да, можно и так сказать. У тебя начинается ломка.  
Звучит отвратительно.  
\- Что?  
Он замирает и как-то подозрительно коситься на меня.  
\- Я же говорил тебе. Ты сидел на героине, потом – на заменителе, в больнице. Придется перетерпеть. У меня нет денег покупать тебе наркотики и вообще… Парень, это надо бросать.  
Просто не понимаю. О чем ему и говорю.  
\- Я не понимаю. О чем ты?  
Еще более подозрительный взгляд.  
\- Ты же принимал героин?  
\- Героин? Я даже не представляю, о чем ты!  
Подозреваю, что я действительно чего-то не понимаю, потому что ловлю в его взгляде раздражение.  
\- Что ты принимал? В больнице мне сказали, что это был героин, но… Какие-то лекарства?  
По спине пробегают мурашки, никак не связанные с моей болезнью.  
\- Лек?.. О… Да… Я пил настойку опиума, чтобы заснуть, но это же…  
\- Опиум?  
Мы непонимающе смотрим друг на друга, и он невесело усмехается.  
\- Долбанные врачи… ссадить тебя с опиума, возможно, было бы гораздо легче.  
Ничего не понимаю. Уже хочу задать очередной вопрос, который, как я надеюсь, поможет мне разобраться, но тут к горлу подкатывает тошнота, и я судорожно прижимаю ладонь ко рту.  
\- Боже мой…


	3. Chapter 3

Лондон, 2001 г.   
Филипп  
Следующие дни проходят так, будто день и ночь остановились и настали вечные сумерки. Мне приходится закрыть шторы, потому что свет раздражает Даниэля. Не думаю, что он сам это понимает, но он пытается заползти поглубже под одеяло, хоть и боится темноты.  
Не знаю, сколько раз я меняю белье на кровати за эти 7 дней, сколько раз переодеваю Даниэля, вожу его до туалета и обратно. Не знаю, что из этого всего ему удается запомнить. Складывается ощущение, что все его кошмары разом выползли наружу и пытаются его съесть или что похуже.  
Он все время стонет и вертится на кровати. Мне страшно оставлять его, когда приходится уходить на лекции или в прачечную. По пути из института я стараюсь купить что-то, что он мог бы съесть, но за эту неделю он не съедает не больше, чем пару кусочков хлеба и несколько ложек бульона. В результате он худеет еще сильнее, чем до переезда ко мне.  
В один из дней, когда я его переодеваю, он хватает меня за руку, его глаза горят ужасом. Он говорит очень тихо, но я все равно стараюсь расслышать.  
\- Они пришли за мной, они заберут меня! Боже, пожалуйста, нет!  
\- Тише. Тише. Успокойся. Тут никого нет. Тут только я и ты. Выпей воды, - я стараюсь успокоить его и напоить, пока он в сознании.  
Он мотает головой и полкружки выливается ему на майку.  
\- Они имеют право… Я ужасный, я очень плохой человек, они могут… Но это будет больно, так больно! Не отдавай меня им. Пожалуйста… Не надо!  
\- Не отдам. Даниэль, успокойся. Я не отдам тебя. Успокойся, хорошо, - в сочетании со шрамами на теле, это все говорит о том, что он явно пережил какое-то насилие.  
Я понимаю, что мне ужасно жалко этого парнишку, который только начал жить. Судя по медкарте, врачи определили его возраст, как 20-21 год. Он моложе меня на 10 лет. Если бы он родился в наше время, он бы еще даже не успел закончить обучение. Как удивительно складывается судьба порой.  
Даниэль успокаивается, я могу переодеть его, и он снова теряет сознание. Ну, хотя бы его дыхание становится ровным, кошмары его больше не тревожат, по крайней мере, пока.  
Лондон, 2001 г.   
Даниэль  
\- Оооох…  
\- Ничего, самое страшное уже позади.  
Мне кажется, что страшное и не прекращалось. Я лежу на кровати Филиппа, совершенно не помню, когда перебрался сюда, вроде бы мое место на диване. Потолок кружится… или это моя голова? Ужасное состояние, нет сил даже приподнять голову, только повернуть ее на подушке и следить за тем, что происходит в комнате.  
Филипп сначала читал книгу. Было неудобно наблюдать за ним напрямую и приходилось следить через полуприкрытые ресницы. Теперь принес что-то. Открываю глаза и с удивлением узнаю свои вещи. Кошмар… Одежда… Носить это уже нельзя. Вся изорвана, кажется, ее просто упаковали и никто и не подумал почистить, так что, когда Филипп достает ее, по комнате расползается ужасный запах затхлости, стоячей воды, грязи и какой-то химии. Кое-где видны пятна крови. Наверное, моей.  
Он косится в мою сторону, и я качаю головой.  
\- Просто выбрось это.  
Дальше идет моя сумка. Мне действительно интересно, и я спрашиваю:  
\- А фонаря нет?  
\- Фонаря? Нет… Тут только одежда и сумка…  
Жалко. Просто ну… Не знаю, почему, но жалко.  
\- Наверное, потерял.  
Филипп критически осматривает сумку. Да… Ей тоже досталось. Ох, она же висела на том же боку… Я ее всю испачкал, пока нес голову Агриппы…  
\- Ее уже не спасти. Выбрось. Только…  
Он уже открывает сумку и достает оттуда пару трутниц, мне становится смешно. Надо же, остались еще. Последним он достает мой дневник, в который вложены странные, найденные в замке страницы. Но там… Я вскидываюсь на кровати, когда Филипп пытается открыть чуть слипшиеся листы.  
\- Не читай!  
Он вздрагивает и роняет дневник на колени, но быстро подбирает его.  
\- Извини, я и не думал…  
Мне тоже становится неловко за свою вспышку.  
\- Ох, нет, ты извини, просто это очень личное…  
Он вытирает его влажной тканью, после чего заворачивает в другой кусок чистой материи и оставляет лежать на столе.  
\- Я не буду читать. Просто пусть лежит тут, хорошо?  
Я улыбаюсь, пытаясь загладить вспышку  
\- Да… Спасибо.  
*****  
Филипп ушел. Сказал «по делам и за продуктами». Все не так плохо, за окном светит солнце и уже почти не режет яркими лучами глаза, по комнатам я могу передвигаться без посторонней помощи и в состоянии заварить себе чай. Ужасный чай. Жутко неудобно, но может намекнуть Филиппу, какую гадость он пьет?  
Я могу гордиться своими достижениями, я могу разогреть еду, заварить чай, включить воду, «принять душ» и воспользоваться уборной. Я достиг всего, что здешние дети умеют лет в семь. Я же весьма обучаемый.  
Копаться в чужих вещах мерзко, но на видном месте лежит головоломка из множества мелких кусочков. Я читаю надпись на коробке и выясняю, что цель – собрать копию картины, что изображена на обложке.  
За этим делом и почти собранной картиной на кухне и застает меня вернувшийся спустя несколько часов хозяин дома.  
Лондон, 2001 г.   
Филипп  
До прачечной, в которую я решаю все же сдать вещи Даниэля на чистку, удается добраться только во вторник перед работой. Весь понедельник уходит на то, чтобы научить Даниэля самому заботиться о себе. Он удивительно спокойно все воспринимает, хоть и видно, что не понимает, как именно все это работает. Я стараюсь не загружать его и решаю, что потраченная целиком горячая вода не такая уж и большая плата, а помыться я могу и завтра.  
Мне все еще немного страшно оставлять его одного, но мне нужно уйти на работу. Да и продуктов у нас почти нет, если не считать хлеб, кусочек сыра и замороженные блинчики с картошкой.  
Выздоравливающему определенно нужно что-то получше. Поэтому, по пути обратно домой, я захожу в ближайший супермаркет и закупаюсь едой – мясо, рыба, овощи, фрукты, крупа и макароны, которые пришлось выбросить, когда я вернулся. Как финальный штрих, я беру пару булочек с заварным кремом. Не знаю, кого я хочу поразить всем этим разнообразием. Когда живешь один, поневоле учишься готовить себе еду, чтобы не разориться на походах в кафе. Да и Мэри, моя бывшая, показала мне парочку неплохих рецептов.  
Уже когда выхожу из магазина нагруженный пакетами, выдыхаю. Я что, собираюсь устраивать романтический ужин для парня из 19-го века? Большего бреда и не придумать! Нет, я просто собираюсь хорошенько накормить того, кто голодал почти полторы недели! И все! И все?...  
*****  
Я застаю Даниэля на кухне, он настолько погружен в то, что делает, что даже не замечает, как я пришел.  
\- Привет! – звук моего голоса заставляет его вздрогнуть и выронить из пальцев кусочек пазла, над которым он сидит. – Круто! Мне не хватило терпения его собрать, слишком много листвы и воды.  
\- Прости, я взял без спроса. Я сейчас все уберу… - Даниэль суетится, он явно смущен.  
Я машу рукой, складывая продукты в холодильник.  
\- Нет-нет, собирай на здоровье, раз нравится. Я не очень люблю пазлы, мне его подарила бывшая на Рождество, да так он и провалялся с тех пор, как мы расстались. Я приготовлю пока ужин, а поесть мы можем и в гостиной, там же есть журнальный столик, - Даниэль смотрит на меня так, будто я несу чушь. Да я и сам понимаю, что слишком много говорю, и затыкаюсь.  
К тому моменту, как он кладет на место последний кусочек, у меня уже готов ужин. Ничего сложного, просто рагу из овощей с мясом. Я специально взял курицу, чтобы Даниэль смог съесть ее без особых для себя последствий.  
Он сидит за столом и улыбается, глядя на собранный пазл.  
\- Красивая картинка. В мое время не делали таких. Это занятие затягивает.  
Я рассматриваю мешанину листьев, бликов на воде и облаков на небе.  
\- Да уж. Ты просто монстр, собрал его так быстро. Я даже не понимаю, как ты это сделал...  
Он слегка вздрагивает от моих слов.  
\- У меня талант… Собирать всякое, - он замолкает и тупо смотрит в стену.  
Я вздыхаю. Опять сказал что-то не так. Ничего, сейчас мы его отвлечем.  
\- Ужин готов, пошли. Я взял нам десерт, не знаю, пробовал ли ты такие, это булочки с заварным кремом, - я снова слишком много говорю.  
Ужин проходит тихо, но, кажется, Даниэлю все нравится.  
После еды он берет свою подушку и грустно плетется на диван.  
\- Нет-нет, стоп. Ты спишь на кровати. Ты все еще болен, я не могу выгнать тебя на диван. Сам там посплю, ничего.  
Он облегченно вздыхает.  
\- Прости, я доставляю слишком много хлопот. И спасибо.  
Мы расходимся по кроватям. Я закутываюсь в плед и засыпаю спокойно впервые за последние дни….  
24 апреля 2001, Лондон.  
Даниэль  
Я благодарен Филиппу за то, что он предоставил мне свою кровать. Зарываюсь в подушки, белье отчетливо пахнет цветами, немного неестественными, как будто цветами другого мира, но мне нравится этот сладкий запах, совсем не похожий на запах пряностей и роз, скорее на букет полевых цветов – светлых ромашек, белого тысячелистника, васильков, светло-голубых колокольчиков… Я засыпаю, представляя себе этот удивительный, не чужой, но и совершенно незнакомый луг.  
*****  
Вздрагивает огонек фонаря, и сквозь звуки завывающего ветра и капающей воды я слышу звук ломающейся двери. Оно идет за мной. Идет по моим следам. Оно видит, видит, видит меня, знает, где я! Вместо руки у него острые лезвия, оно догонит меня – я почувствую зловонное дыхание из не закрывающейся, разорванной пасти, а потом острые лезвия войдут в мою плоть, хлынет кровь, это будет больно, страшно, отвратительно… Нет!  
Спрятаться, сжаться, затеряться среди теней… И, может быть, смерть, ужасная, зловонная смерть пройдет мимо. Каменные стены пульсируют вокруг, кажется, что само пространство выворачивается наизнанку… Шаги… Они все ближе, ближе, ближе… Сердце колотится в горле и, кажется, еще чуть-чуть и нервы лопнут, как натянутая до предела струна, разум откажется подчиняться и в безумном самоубийственном приступе паники – бежать, бежать! – выгонит прямо на острые когти моей смерти…  
Прикосновение к плечу – не болезненное, осторожное, которого просто не может быть, заставляет меня придти в себя.  
\- Так ты еще и лунатик…  
Филипп… Я?.. Снова разбудил его?.. Я не в кровати… В углу комнаты… Ясно. Меня снова мучили призраки моих кошмаров. Трясу головой, пытаясь отогнать остатки сна..  
\- Прости, я разбудил тебя. Это не повторится… Мне просто приснился плохой сон.  
«Не повторится»… Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Но можно постараться хотя бы его не будить… Хотя я не помню, чтобы кричал… Саднящее горло говорит об обратном. Филипп присаживается рядом. Это, наверно, очень глупо – мы сидим на полу в полутемной комнате, я – пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце, он – все еще пытаясь проснуться.  
\- Да, видимо, сон и правда был не из приятных. Хочешь, посмотрим что-нибудь?  
Посмотрим?.. А. Да. «Волшебная коробка». Используя доходчивую терминологию докторов, которые объясняли мне принцип ее действия. Видел такую здесь, понятия не имею, как она работает. Насколько проще было бы сказать «магия», вот только… Магия выглядит иначе. Грязнее. Страшнее. А это – просто технология, принцип которой я не понимаю. И, судя по раздраженным ответам врачей, ее многие не понимают, но пользуются. Значит, с этим можно разобраться.  
\- Ты про телевизор, да? Все никак не привыкну, что спектакль можно посмотреть на маленьком экране тогда, когда захочется.  
\- Спектакль? Да, можно и так сказать. Пошли, все равно теперь я быстро не засну.  
Я снова разбудил его. Снова доставил неприятности. А у него, насколько я понял, есть работа, от которой я его отвлекаю… Я доставляю слишком много неудобств.  
\- Прости…  
\- Ничего, у всех у нас есть скелеты в шкафу.  
Забавное выражение. У некоторых в шкафу скелеты, а у некоторых – горы трупов в подвалах. И правда, лучше отвлечься.  
«Фильм» оказывается интересным. Как раз про магию – я уточнил, он являлся выдумкой, но выдумкой, поставленной в реалии этого времени. С временем в фильме тоже происходят забавные вещи, и я даже сочувствую главному герою – изначально весьма неприятному человеку. Это вызывает растерянность и беспомощность. Мне правда было интересно, чем все закончится, как герой выберется из сложившейся ситуации, завоюет ли понравившуюся леди, но попытки одновременно следить за сюжетом и разбираться в очевидных тому же Филиппу вещах быстро утомили, и я сам не заметил, как задремал.  
*****  
Просыпаюсь я довольно поздно, смутно воспоминая, что Филиппа нужно ждать где-то к семи. Благодарю все на свете – настенные часы, если конечно они идут правильно, дают мне возможность точно ориентироваться во времени. День уходит на ерунду. Я рассматриваю себя в зеркало, потрясенно проводя рукой по идеальному отражению. Я и правда ужасно выгляжу, начинаю понимать желание Филиппа меня откормить, видимо, из чисто эстетических соображений, чтобы не любоваться на ходячий скелет у себя дома. Изучаю одежду – мягкая ткань, пожертвованная мне хозяином домашняя одежда представляет из себя штаны и «футболку», благо штаны подпоясаны и не сваливаются с меня при каждом шаге. Отросшие волосы уже гораздо ниже плеч. Принюхиваюсь. Мои волосы пахнут так же, как волосы Филиппа. А. Да. Мы же пользуемся одним мылом для волос. Еще одна моя маленькая радость этого времени – все, то есть буквально все, надписано. Название, применение – это просто спасает. У Филиппа различных флаконов не меньше, чем в будуаре дамы, но, как я понял, это нормально. У того, чем тут чистят зубы, в ванной Филиппа вкус скорее сладкий, а не резко-мятный, как в госпитале. Так сложно… Но ничего, я справлюсь.  
Мой дневник в ужасном состоянии. Чего и следовало ожидать. Частью – безнадежно испорчен, частью - еще вполне читаем. Открываю и вздрагиваю. В первый момент даже хочу уничтожить, но потом решаю оставить. Как напоминание. Некоторые вещи нельзя забывать… Я уже говорил это? Да. Говорил. И это не стало с тех пор менее верным.  
Ближе к семи я соображаю, что стоит отплатить за гостеприимство – все же он не должен был так возиться со мной, пока я болел. Еще раз благословляю «инструкции», они позволяют разобраться с готовкой и не сжечь при этом дом. Готовить на газу, какая интересная идея. Еще интересней, специально ли Филипп хранил инструкцию от плиты под плитой. Мало ли. Вдруг.  
Из найденного можно приготовить сносный ужин. Рассуждаю, что за хозяйничанье на кухне на меня серьезно не рассердятся, все же, не в личных вещах рыться. К тому моменту, когда открывается дверь, заканчиваю расставлять тарелки. Бросаю взгляд на часы. Удивительно. Вовремя. Мне приятно. Усилия пропали не зря.  
Филипп входит усталый и удивленный. Тянет носом воздух.  
\- Ты приготовил ужин?  
Столько удивления. Я сделал что-то не так? Кто знает, как изменились нравы…  
\- Да… прости. Что-то не так? Просто решил, что могу быть полезен…  
Он моргает и улыбается.  
\- Нет, все так. Не волнуйся. Просто мне уже давно никто не готовил.  
Слава богу. Кажется, я сумел прожить еще один день, нигде серьезно не ошибившись.  
За ужином я все же спрашиваю Филиппа о его работе и узнаю, что он – физик. Человек науки, преподает в Лондонском университете. Заинтересованно расспрашиваю его, увлекаясь все больше, о достижениях современной науки, и он, как может, простыми словами, пытается мне объяснить, а не отмахивается раздраженно, как все остальные.  
\- А ты? Ты помнишь, кем ты был в своем времени?  
Улыбаюсь. Да, хоть что-то я могу рассказать. Не то, чтобы помню, скорее знаю. Но часть знаний осталась со мной, без привязки к моментам моей личной жизни.  
\- Да. Я был археологом. История… Это казалось так интересно. Столько загадочного, того, о чем мы не знаем, даже в нашей собственной истории!..  
Осекаюсь. Да. Столько загадочного.  
\- Я должен рассказать тебе о Сферах.  
Лондон 2001 г  
Филипп  
\- Я должен рассказать тебе о Сферах, - голос Даниэля моментально становится мрачным.  
Я замираю. Мне почти жалко обрывать этот милый, ни к чему не обязывающий разговор, но дело – превыше всего.  
\- Да. Сферы. Расскажи мне о сферах, - и я готов слушать.  
И он рассказывает. Сначала сухо, будто излагая факты, но потом все с большим пылом и жаром. Тема явно задевает его за живое так же сильно, как и меня. А я ловлю каждое его слово. Я должен знать. Я должен понять противника, чтобы бороться с ним! Я ученый, и знания – моя главная пища, моя суть. Я уничтожу эти адские орудия, чтобы современная наука не смогла получить к ним доступ, чтобы никто не умер больше по их вине. Перед глазами встают замерзшие тела ученых в освещенном только моим фонариком тоннеле. Больше этого не будет, я обещал это себе, и я не отступлюсь.  
\- Пойми.. Только одному из людей удалось обуздать и подчинить себе силу Сфер! У Сфер есть стражи… Тень – жуткое создание иного мира. Тень – страж Сферы. Если ты найдешь, если коснешься Сферы – ты отмечен ею! И зло придет не только к тебе, оно коснется всех! Всех, понимаешь? Те кто будут рядом, кто не виноват, кто просто окажется рядом с тобой, с кем ты заговоришь, под чьей крышей остановишься, пытаясь сбежать – все будут мертвы! И в конце концов она догонит тебя, от нее невозможно сбежать, ты не сможешь сбежать! Тень сведет тебя с ума, Тень загонит тебя как охотник и поглотит, убьет тебя, и ты умрешь в агонии! – Даниэль почти кричит.  
Я смотрю на него и понимаю, что он не поможет мне. Что то, что он мне рассказал – единственное, что он готов сделать. Как только он встанет на ноги, он уйдет, и я не увижу его никогда. И я сам должен справляться с тем, что начал. И это справедливо.  
Мы долго смотрим друг на друга, а потом убираем со стола и расходимся. Даниэль сам идет спать на диван, я ухожу в спальню.  
Я не могу заснуть, прогоняя те факты, которые узнал снова и снова. Туурнгайт – мой враг, мой противник, понял вовремя, что не только я делюсь информацией в нашем контакте, и закрыл от меня свое сознание. Я успел лишь узнать о Даниэле, не более того. Я лишь почувствовал, насколько разрушительна мощь сферы, не успев понять ее, узнать строение, ее слабые стороны. Я лишь успел понять, что сфера для человечества – все равно, что новая атомная бомба. Такое оружие не должно попасть ни в чьи руки.  
Я ложусь на кровать и всю оставшуюся ночь смотрю в потолок. Я вижу, как свет фонаря сменяется рассветом, а затем солнечным светом. В эту ночь я не сплю.  
*****  
Утром я собираюсь быстро, подхожу ко входу в гостиную, чтобы попрощаться с Даниэлем, но даже не говорю ни слова. Не надо привязываться к тому, кто и так уйдет.  
Мне не надо на работу так рано, но я все равно ухожу. Я сижу в аудитории и разбираю работы своих студентов. Ко мне заходит коллега, зовет меня на ланч, мы вместе сидим за столом в столовой, болтаем, даже смеемся, но весь день все мои мысли далеко. Они путаются, переплетаются. Я не знаю, что мне делать, на самом деле не знаю. Я не хочу, чтобы он исчезал сейчас, когда у меня появился первый человек, который не посчитает меня психом, я не хочу его терять так быстро.  
Лекции проходят мимо меня, я даже не помню, что именно давал студентам. Придется потом спрашивать, на чем мы остановились.  
Я собираюсь и медленно бреду к остановке метро. Еще рано, я не хочу возвращаться домой. Даниэль будет смотреть на меня этим своим обвиняющим взглядом, будто ему меня подспудно жаль. Не хочу…  
Вдруг взгляд цепляется за рыжий хвостик в толпе. Голова плывет, я чувствую, что схожу с ума. Амабель? Не может быть! Я видел ее на бетонном холодном полу! Я видел, как ее мозг вытекал из черепной коробки! Это невозможно, но… Вдруг мне все привиделось? Вдруг это Кларенс внушил мне, что она умерла, а она спаслась?! Вдруг?!!  
И я бегу, я рвусь в толпу за мелькающими рыжими волосами.  
\- Амабель! АМАБЕЛЬ!! – я хватаю ее за локоть.  
Ко мне оборачивается совершенно незнакомая, испуганная девушка.  
\- Отпустите меня! Что Вам от меня надо?! – она зло вырывает руку.  
\- Простите… Я ошибся… Простите еще раз, что напугал…  
\- Придурок, - она отворачивается и исчезает в толпе, которая равнодушно обтекает меня.  
Конечно, не она. Это и не могла быть она. Я ведь видел ее мертвой, на бетонном холодном полу. Ее мозг вытекал из черепной коробки. И это точно была не иллюзия, иначе почему ее тело было таким теплым в моих руках..?  
*****  
Я захожу в ближайший паб, который вижу по дороге. Там накурено так, что хоть топор вешай. Я сажусь за стойку и прошу виски, много виски. Бармен наливает мне полный стакан без вопросов. Я мрачно киваю ему, машинально следя за каким-то футбольным матчем по телевизору. Я даже не знаю, кто против кого играет.  
Надираюсь я достаточно быстро и понимаю, что мне пора домой. Чувство вины и ненависть к себе гложут меня сильнее, чем обычно. Как я мог так обмануться? Надо научиться жить с собственной виной. Никто не поможет мне пережить ее, кроме меня самого.  
Я не помню, как доезжаю до дома. Очухиваюсь только уже у своей двери. Попадаю в замочную скважину не с первого раза.  
В коридоре стоит Даниэль, свет заливает его со всех сторон, режет мне глаза. Он – будто карающий ангел, который пришел наказать меня за мои грехи.  
\- Даниэль, - имя падает как большой камень и катится вниз по склону, по склону моего самоуважения.  
\- Привет, - он слишком приветлив для карающего ангела, переступает с ноги на ногу, и эффект исчезает. Просто худой парнишка, в моей же, кстати, майке и пижамных штанах.  
Я раздеваюсь и прохожу прямиком на кухню. Я пьян, но недостаточно. У меня еще было полбутылки Джека и, кажется, еще одна целая. Вот сегодня мы с ними и пообщаемся на славу. Хорошо, что завтра не нужно на работу…  
Я ставлю себе стакан и наливаю его до краев, чуть не проливая на стол. Выпиваю почти залпом.  
Даниэль садится рядом, трогательно подперев кулаком щеку. Меня тянет погладить его по голове, потом по щеке, потом… Я обрываю себя раньше, чем мои мысли зайдут слишком далеко. Наверное, у меня просто давно никого не было. Надо найти себе девушку.  
Он тянется к бутылке, но у меня еще хватает соображалки перехватить ее прежде, чем он успеет ее взять.  
\- Тебе нельзя.  
\- Что? – он так возмущен, что аж краснеет, и мои мысли снова сворачивают не туда. Гладкие щеки, у него что, вообще щетина не растет? Или просто еще рано? А вдруг врачи ошиблись и ему меньше 20? Хотя нет, куда меньше, его бы тогда в экспедицию никто не пустил… Хотя кто знает, как у них там все было в позапрошлом веке?  
\- Тебе нельзя. Из-за таблеток. Тебе теперь просто нельзя пить, - и это значит, что я буду пить один, несчастный алкоголик. Надо было прибиться к какому-нибудь бомжу на улице, уснуть там и сдохнуть от пневмонии под утро. Ничтожество, я – ничтожество, вот кто я.  
Даниэль горестно вздыхает и идет заваривать себе чай. Он пьет с молоком, я знаю. Да, стоит вздохнуть о моей загубленной жизни. Сам же, своими руками ее и загубил. И теперь этот милый, приличный мальчик даже и смотреть на меня не захочет, не то чтобы…  
\- Извини, это, наверное, не мое дело, но… Стоило ли так?..  
Я смотрю на него. Он стоит с чашкой чая в руках, весь такой домашний, худенький. Хочется взять его в ладони и укрыть от всего того, что вызывает те страшные видения, которые будят его по ночам. Но это не в моих силах. Я сам – страшное видение, почище прочих буду. Маньяк с киркой, мистер я-сбрасываю-ящики-на-своих-друзей. Убийца…  
Все мои сумбурные мысли будто вытекают из меня, когда я говорю:  
\- Ты не понимаешь… Ты появился так резко. Слишком резко все изменилось. Вся моя жизнь! Гренландия эта проклятая, потом почти сразу – ты… Не было времени разобраться и обдумать.  
Он сразу грустнеет, и мне становится стыдно.  
\- Подумать?  
\- Да, подумать! Например, о том как жить дальше? – я пытаюсь объяснить, как могу четко, но почти приконченная бутылка виски не слишком способствует связной речи.  
\- Но у тебя же есть работа, дом… И я… Я обещаю, что уйду, как только пойму – куда…  
\- Не в тебе дело! - я обрываю его до того, как он договорит. Не хочу слышать, мне и так плохо, а он еще тут собирается куда-то…  
Я смотрю на него пристально, его силуэт слегка расплывается под действием алкоголя, он будто тает, и я решаюсь…  
\- Ты убивал когда-нибудь?  
Его так шокирует мой вопрос, что он аж вздрагивает. Да, вот так, ты должен знать, с кем имеешь дело, парень. Ты узнаешь и сбежишь от меня на край света, и правильно! Я не достоин тебя, не достоин нормальной жизни. Убийцы вообще ничего такого не достойны.  
\- Я – убивал. Никому не решусь рассказать. Она мне снится. Она пыталась мне помочь. А я убил ее, - о Рыжем я даже не вспоминаю, он сам просил меня, это было почти милосердием, но Амабель… Милая, добрая и сочувствующая девушка, чью жизнь я растоптал, раздавил тяжелым деревянным ящиком…  
Он в шоке, по нему видно. И я инстинктивно пытаюсь оправдаться в его глазах.  
\- Не смотри так. Я не хотел ее убивать. Это… Я просто не знаю, как теперь с этим жить.  
Он осторожен со мной так, будто я сейчас на него брошусь, будто я – мина, которая может сработать в любой момент.  
\- Ты же не хотел, ну, то есть, я уверен, что это была случайность, и ты не виноват…  
Я резко опускаю бутылку на стол, звук такой, будто чья-то голова раскололась.  
\- Не виноват? Это я убил ее, я, слышишь, я?! Что ты вообще знаешь о вине? О том, как жить, если убил кого-то? - я кричу, пусть соседи слышат, пусть все знают. Я устал скрываться!  
И тут Даниэль вспыхивает, как лесной пожар. Все его лицо заливает краска, я даже опешиваю. Он явно возмущен, но это выглядит завораживающе. В нем будто что-то борется, не знаю, что. Инстинкт самосохранения? Сейчас он скажет, что больше не желает меня видеть, и выгонит из моей же квартиры?  
\- Что я знаю? Я знаю много больше тебя! И я почти уверен, что у тебя в ушах не стоят многоголосые крики твоих жертв по ночам!  
Он задыхается и отступает к двери кухни. Я встаю из-за стола, весь хмель как рукой сняло. Адреналин сделал свое дело. Мальчик явно напуган своей же смелостью. Он в панике, и сейчас именно ему нужна помощь, а не мне. Себя я успею пожалеть и потом.  
Я в два шага преодолеваю расстояние до двери и успеваю прижать к себе Даниэля до того, как он открывает ее. Он сопротивляется, бьет меня кулаками по груди, но я сильнее и больше его, я побеждаю.  
\- Тшшш, тише, ну что за чушь ты несешь? Какие жертвы, что ты? Разве ты мог убить кого-то? Я уверен, что ты преувеличиваешь, что ты не виноват, - я стараюсь говорить тихо и спокойно. Разве он мог убить кого-то? Даниэль, который расстраивается из-за того, что взял мой пазл без спроса? Никогда не поверю, только не он.  
Он отталкивает меня, смотрит со злостью, обидой и отчаянием.  
\- Ты не понимаешь! Ты ничего не понимаешь! Я убил их, убил их собственными руками, вот этими вот! – он смотрит на свои руки с таким ужасом, будто они покрыты кровавой коркой. – Мужчин, женщин… Много, десятки, я не считал. Мне было плевать, только бы протянуть хоть еще один день, только бы спастись еще хоть на час! Если бы Тень требовала жертву за каждую минуту моей жизни, я бы не остановился! Я бы все равно убивал их всех! И ее, ее тоже я убил! Ей было всего-то лет 13 от силы, но я убил ее, потому что чем более невинна жертва, тем больше она нравится Тени! Теперь ты понимаешь, понимаешь, почему ты не должен искать Сферы? Почему не должен связываться с ними?! Я чудовище, Филипп, я и правда монстр, как ты и сказал! И я знал, что я делаю! Пусть я и не помню этого сейчас, но я знал тогда! И то, что я одумался, никак меня не оправдывает!  
Я с непониманием смотрю на Даниэля. Он тяжело дышит, будто только что пробежал километр. Нет. Все, что он сейчас рассказал, просто не может быть правдой. Он просто запутался, он берет на себя чью-то чужую вину. Я уверен, о чем ему и говорю.  
\- Даниэль, это бред. Ты просто не мог все это сделать. Это невозможно.  
Он снова сверкает на меня глазами и кидается в спальню. Я спешу за ним. Он почти швыряет в меня свой дневник.  
\- На, почитай! Там есть все, все что тебе нужно, эти страницы вода не тронула, какая ирония! Осталось именно то, что я так хотел бы забыть!  
И он захлопывает дверь перед моим носом. Я остаюсь с его дневником в руках. Неужели..?  
Сажусь на диван и открываю на первой странице, которую можно прочесть. Это про Лондон, про сферу. Так он нашел ее? И разбил? Поэтому за ним гонялась эта «Тень»?  
*****  
Чтиво увлекает меня до самого утра. Я будто погружаюсь в сюрреалистический роман в письмах в стиле Босха, если бы он писал книги. Я прохожу с Даниэлем все круги ада, которые уготовил ему этот маньяк, Александр. Ни на секунду у меня нет сомнений, кто именно истинный мерзавец. Обманул мальчишку, использовал и кинул, как переработанный продукт.  
Вишенкой на торте становится записка Даниэля к самому себе, которую я нахожу в самом конце. Насколько же ты отчаялся, раз решил, что проще все забыть и начать с чистого листа? Да, моя вина и в сравнение не идет с тем, что ему пришлось пережить. Неужели..? Бедный мальчик. Этот маньяк манипулировал им ради своих целей. Надеюсь, он умер в мучениях!  
Я осторожно стучусь в свою же спальню.  
\- Даниэль, открой дверь, нам надо поговорить.  
Он открывает почти сразу, будто все это время так и простоял за дверью.  
\- Я уйду сейчас же. Прости, что доставил столько хлопот. Спасибо, что помог мне, я в неоплатном долгу перед тобой, - он проговаривает это все скороговоркой, будто последний час зубрил.  
И пытается проскользнуть мимо меня в коридор, но я хватаю его за руку и дергаю на себя. Он запинается и падает. Я ловлю его и прижимаю к себе.  
\- Никуда ты не пойдешь, я запрещаю. Тебе некуда идти, ты еще недостаточно окреп, ты останешься здесь.  
Он пытается вырваться, но я держу крепко.  
\- Как ты можешь..? Как ты можешь так? Ведь я убийца! Омерзительный и жестокий убийца! Отпусти! – он трепыхается у меня в руках, но без особого результата.  
\- Нет. Ты – не убийца. Тот Даниэль умер в 1839 году, помнишь? Ты – не он. И ты не обязан отвечать за его грехи! Ты искупил их сполна!  
\- Нет! Отпусти меня, отпусти! Я хочу уйти! – он рвется чуть сильней, я прижимаю его плотнее к себе, он упирается мне в грудь руками и поднимает на меня глаза. – Ты не понимаешь, я не могу остаться! Не могу!  
\- Можешь и останешься. Потому что я так сказал. Я не отпущу тебя никуда. Ты не обязан больше страдать, и не будешь, если это вообще зависит от меня.  
\- Нет! Отпусти меня! – от толкается еще отчаянней, но я все равно сильней.  
\- Не отпущу. Я обещал, помнишь? – и я наклоняюсь и целую его. Целую парня, который старше меня на 160 лет и моложе на 10. Парня, которого я знаю всего пару недель. Психа и маньяка-убийцу…  
Кажется, это я здесь сошел с ума.  
26 апреля 2001, Лондон.  
Даниэль.  
\- Не отпущу. Я обещал, помнишь?  
И, прежде чем я успеваю удивленно переспросить, что он имеет в виду, он целует меня. Шок действует как ведро ледяной воды, я замираю, боясь пошевелиться. Чувствую теплые губы на своих губах и совершенно не понимаю, как мне реагировать. Еще один жест утешения? Попытка успокоить меня? Очередная ласка, на случай если объятия и поглаживание по спине не сработали? Я не… Я даже не знаю, целовал ли меня кто-то раньше, я не знаю, целовал ли я кого-то… И я не понимаю, почему Филипп тратит свое внимание, ласку и заботу на меня, после того, как узнал, кого приютил в своем доме.  
Я, наверное, перестаю дышать, наверное, опять делаю что-то не то, не знаю, как реагировать, не знаю, что он вкладывал в этот жест. Раскрепощенное, свободное время, скорее всего, попытка дружеской поддержки. Он медленно отпускает меня, не сводя с меня глаз. Ох… У него, оказывается, голубые глаза. Совершенно не замечал. Я теряю счет времени, сколько мы стоим, смотря на друг друга, пока он внезапно не отдергивает от меня руки, словно обжегшись. Наконец понял, кого пытается утешить? Но Филипп реагирует еще более странно, чем все его поступки за прошедший вечер – начинает ругаться и извиняться вперемешку.  
\- Мать твою… Прости, прости, пожалуйста, черт, я не должен был… Извини, не знаю, что на меня нашло! Прости, я не… Я обычно так себя не веду, честно.  
Признаться честно, я ничего не понимаю из этого слабо связанного монолога и начинаю подозревать, что возможно, мой друг все еще пьян. Это могло объяснить многое. Все в таком же заторможенном состоянии я смотрю, как он быстро обувается, хватает куртку и уже в дверях умоляюще смотрит на меня.  
\- Мне надо уйти, правда надо, пойми, пожалуйста… Я очень, очень прошу тебя – оставайся здесь, пожалуйста, дождись меня, Даниэль! Никуда не уходи, я обязательно вернусь!  
Мне остается только кивнуть. Да, конечно… Я не могу отказать тебе, когда ты просишь меня с таким отчаяньем. Наверное, есть что-то, что тебе еще надо узнать. Да. Я подожду тебя. Дождавшись моего кивка, Филипп облегчено выдыхает и захлопывает дверь.  
Я прижимаю пальцы к горящим губам. Просто жест, не так ли? Я запутался. Голая кожа словно горит в тех местах, где он касался меня, пытаясь удержать. Я перестал понимать что-либо. В который раз только-только обретший рамки мир снова разбивается у меня на глазах, оставив меня собирать осколки и пытаться понять, как так получилось.  
Филипп Лафреск. Филипп. Мужчина с французской фамилией, солнечными волосами и глазами цвета голубых луговых колокольчиков. Тот, чье дыхание успокаивает не хуже шума дождя, потрескивающего камина или мурлыканья кошки. Я подожду. Я дождусь твоего возвращения. Мне нужно понять, что означал твой жест, и мне важно узнать, почему ты пытаешься оправдать меня… Возможно, возможно, услышав тебя, я смогу дышать чуть свободней. Я очень на это надеюсь.  
*****  
Ожидание сводит с ума.  
Я обещал, что дождусь Филиппа, и я должен дождаться. Но все равно переодеваюсь в ту одежду, что он привез в госпиталь, когда забирал меня. Правда, приходится одолжить еще и ремень… Внимательно смотрю на свои руки. Я и правда очень сильно похудел. С этим надо что-то делать. Как мне жить дальше? Мне нужны… Мне нужны деньги и крыша над головой. Нужно как-то разузнать, как это можно получить… Возможно, есть какая-то работа… Не уверен, что после того, что я творил, для меня осталась какая-то «грязная» работа. Нужно узнать. Что-то придумать.  
В отчаянье обследую еще раз всю квартиру Филиппа. Это – телевизор, источник информации. Который я – вот новость – не могу включить, потому что так и не поинтересовался у Филиппа, как это сделать. Это компьютер – не менее ценный источник информации, настолько сложный, что даже пытаться включить бессмысленно – я не смогу им воспользоваться. Книги не дают мне нужной информации, несколько найденных газет – только сухие факты. О, королевская чета все еще правит Британией? Здорово, что хоть что-то остается неизменным! Большая часть написанного в газетах ни о чем мне не говорит. Поэтому я дремлю, пока выдается такая возможность, и звук открывающейся двери застает меня у окна.  
Наблюдения показали одно – я ничего не понимаю. Каждый одет по-своему, видимо, нет никакой моды, различить род занятий людей для меня невозможно, а поцелуи – весьма распространенная практика.  
Не решаюсь идти встречать Филиппа. Дожидаюсь его в комнате, сидя на том самом раскладном диване – моем месте в этом доме. Филипп проходит в комнату.  
\- Привет…  
Лондон, 2001  
Филипп  
Когда я выскакиваю за дверь своей квартиры, в голове бьется только одна паническая мысль «Мэри, я должен позвонить Мэри. Она поможет мне исправить то, что я натворил».  
Когда я набираю ее номер, я уже почти спокоен.  
\- Алло, привет! Давно не виделись. Да, я тоже рад тебя слышать. Мэри… Можно я приеду, мне нужно с тобой поговорить?  
Мне безумно везет, и она оказывается дома. Я не помню, как добираюсь до ее квартирки на севере Лондона. Понимаю только, что нажимаю звонок на двери.  
Мэри открывает мне почти сразу. Каштановые волосы зачесаны в высокий хвост, на ней домашние шорты и майка, она держит в руках кружку чая. Она вся такая домашняя и уютная. И что мне девушек-то не хватает, а?  
\- Привет. Проходи, на тебе лица нет. Я сделаю чай.  
Я смущенно киваю, раздеваюсь и прохожу в кухню. Мэри ставит чайник на плиту, так и не купила электрический. Зато этот задорно свистит, когда закипает. У нас с ней древнее правило – не разговаривать, пока не заварен чай. По кухне разливается завораживающий и свежий аромат бергамота, Эрл Грей с кусочком лимона и дополнительной ложкой сахара. Мой «утешительный чай», как мы его называли. Такой чай мы заваривали тогда, когда случалось действительно что-то плохое. Такой чай я пил, когда умерла мама. Я что, действительно так плохо выгляжу?  
Мэри садится и подпирает щеку кулаком.  
\- А теперь рассказывай, что у тебя стряслось?  
И я вдруг понимаю, что мне не с чего начать. Не с Гренландии же, право слово, да и не с Пруссии 19 века. Она не поймет и не поверит. Да и не важно все это…  
\- Понимаешь… Этот парень, он живет у меня… Я забрал его из больницы, ему некуда пойти… И я не знаю, почему… Мне кажется, я с ума схожу… Я поцеловал его сегодня утром! Наверное, я его испугал… Мэри, мне кажется, я влюбился… Разве так может быть?  
Мэри смотрит на меня с материнской заботой и пониманием, будто для нее моя проблема и не проблема вовсе.  
\- Что мне делать? Я не знаю, как быть. Мне кажется, он сбежит теперь…  
Она улыбается и пододвигает ко мне ближе чашку с чаем.  
\- Просто будь искренним, Филипп. Скажи ему, что ты чувствуешь. Расскажи, что у тебя на сердце. Будь собой. Больше ничего и не нужно, - она отпивает из чашки, будто ставя точку в своих словах.  
Я смотрю на тонкий кружок лимона в своей кружке. Мне одновременно и легко и стыдно.  
\- Прости, я был настоящим засранцем.  
Она смеется.  
\- Да, ты был засранцем. Но дело не в этом, мы просто разные. Мы не подходим друг другу как любовники, зато прекрасно уживаемся как друзья.  
Я поднимаю глаза и улыбаюсь ей.  
\- Спасибо, ты спасла мне жизнь, кажется.  
Она пожимает плечами.  
\- Если бы мне давали фунт за каждую прописную истину, которую мне приходится повторять, я была бы миллионершей.  
Я остаюсь у Мэри допоздна. Мы разговариваем обо всем и ни о чем. Болтаем о пустяках, о работе, доме, погоде. Мне легко и радостно с ней.  
И поэтому так сложно возвращаться домой, к Даниэлю, который, скорей всего, выставит меня из своей жизни, как только я ступлю на порог.  
*****  
Когда я подхожу к дому, в моих окнах темнота. Меня окатывает паникой. Даниэль сбежал! Иначе он бы включил свет! Я взлетаю на свой этаж по лестнице, забыв про лифт. Попадаю ключом в скважину с первого раза и, даже не раздевшись, влетаю в гостиную.  
Даниэль сидит на диване. Одет в то, что я принес ему в больницу переодеться. Даже обулся. В комнате темно…  
\- Привет…  
\- Привет…  
Он смотрит на меня обреченными глазами. И думать не хочу, что он там себе решил, пока меня не было.  
Я решаюсь, будто прыгаю с трамплина в ледяную воду. Главное – быть искренним.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, - уф, вот я это и сказал…  
Даниэль все также грустно смотрит на меня и качает головой. Он твердо все решил для себя, я это вижу.  
\- Ты не понимаешь…  
Я быстро подхожу к нему и встаю на колени перед ним. Он отшатывается, будто я пытаюсь напасть на него. Я осторожно беру его ладони в свои. Они холодные, я слегка разминаю его пальцы, пытаясь согреть. Останавливаю себя, не давая себе прикоснуться к ним губами. Это точно не поможет делу. В полутьме глаза Даниэля светятся, как у кошки. Я пристально смотрю на него, будто зрительный контакт поможет удержать его здесь.  
\- Даниэль, послушай… Я знаю тебя совсем недолго, это правда, но… То, что ты рассказал мне… То, что написано в твоем дневнике… Это так не похоже на тебя, того, каким я тебя знаю. И я… Не хотел бы, чтобы ты уходил.  
Он снова грустно качает головой. Я вижу, сколько горя в этом жесте. Неужели ты не понимаешь? Не видишь, как грязно тебя использовали? Обманули, заманили в сеть, заставили танцевать под свою дудку? Неужели? А ведь и достаточно-то всего было просто отдать Тени сферу, больше ничего было не нужно, но он повязал тебя виной и страхом, заставил действовать по его указке. Тиран и маньяк, этот Александр – вот кто настоящий монстр. Ты – лишь его орудие, не вольное ничего изменить. Как только ты приехал в тот замок, твоя судьба была предрешена. Неужели ты не видишь?  
\- Это я. Ничего не изменилось. Человек остается собой, просто… Просто мне не повезло узнать, на что я способен. Это все осталось внутри меня. И… Они все мертвы. Страшной, мучительной смертью. За тобой во сне приходит одна невинная девушка… Скажи, Филипп, она страдала перед смертью?  
Я передергиваюсь. Я очень надеюсь, что Амабель умерла мгновенно, без боли и мучений…  
\- А они страдали. Посмотри на меня. Я пытал людей. Ты представляешь себе, что такое пытки? Я не все помню, но я видел изуродованные трупы. Я видел… много машин, изобретенных только для того, чтобы человек не просто умер, а умер в агонии, которую страшно даже представить! И я знаю, как ими пользоваться. Я знаю ощущение, когда лезвие входит в чужую плоть, знаю запах горелого мяса, знаю цвет свежепролитой крови. Они приходят ко мне по ночам, они умоляют, они кричат, они обвиняют меня… - Даниэль весь ежится и будто сжимается. Я стискиваю его руки, пытаясь отвлечь от вечерних теней, прячущихся по углам, - Ты не можешь мне доверять. Ты не можешь спокойно спать, если я рядом. Ты даже не должен касаться меня так – без отвращения…  
Я мотаю головой. Нет, так не пойдет.  
\- Не решай за меня, что я должен, а что нет! – потому что меня тянет к тебе, хоть я и не могу понять, почему.  
\- Я безумен! Не только кошмары, видения преследуют меня наяву, я не всегда могу отличить реальность от моих видений… С чего ты взял, что я не ткну в тебя ножом? Уже на моей памяти я отпилил человеку голову ручной пилой!  
Такое ощущение, что он пытается напугать меня, оттолкнуть.  
Даниэль начинает оглядываться по сторонам, будто видит что-то в тенях по углам. Его слегка потряхивает. Я дотрагиваюсь до его щеки, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Руку будто прошивает током.  
\- Даниэль, что с тобой..?  
Он весь будто сжимается, становится мельче.  
\- Тут так темно… Так темно…  
И я понимаю, что в комнате и правда темно, что единственное, что дает свет – это фонарь за окном. А Даниэль так боится темноты, того, что в ней его поджидает.  
Я стаскиваю его с дивана к себе на пол. Я поступаю подло, низко. Я знаю это, но если это единственный способ заставить его остаться, значит я буду подлым и низким человеком, пусть так.  
\- Даниэль….  
Он не реагирует, лишь плотнее прижимается ко мне, ища защиты.  
\- Даниэль… Не уходи никуда. Пожалуйста. Я прошу тебя.  
Его начинает трясти крупной дрожью, он стискивает мою рубашку, ткань слегка потрескивает под его пальцами.  
\- Не сейчас…  
\- Что? – он говорит так тихо, что я почти не слышу.  
\- Не сейчас! Я не уйду никуда сейчас! Пожалуйста, включи свет!  
Я дотягиваюсь до лампы на тумбочке у дивана и щелкаю выключателем. В комнате сразу становится заметно светлее. Даниэль расслабляется и вздыхает.  
\- Ты хуже Тени…  
Я покрепче прижимаю его к себе. Теперь ты от меня не убежишь, ведь ты обещал мне…  
\- Нет. Я гораздо лучше. Вот увидишь. Только не уходи.  
Он обессилено кивает, я чувствую, что его щеки мокрые от слез, и мне становится стыдно. Я довел мальчика до истерики своими требованиями. Куда уж ниже падать?  
Мы сидим посреди комнаты, освещенной лишь ночником. Тени по углам съежились и стали мягче. Даниэль спокойно дышит, его голова лежит на моем плече. Я закрываю глаза. Я поступил подло, но победил. Он остается. Но что хорошего в том, что я вынудил его остаться?  
Даниэль поднимает голову и пристально смотрит мне в глаза. Я хочу отвести взгляд, но пересиливаю себя.


	4. Chapter 4

26 апреля 2001, Лондон.  
Даниэль.  
Надо просто подождать. Немного, чуть-чуть подождать, и на свету кошмары отпустят. Все в порядке. Мне просто кажется. Я же знаю, что мне кажется! В комнате кроме меня, и Филиппа никого нет, не может быть. А если бы кто-то был, Филипп бы тоже заметил. А значит, никого нет, и можно дышать спокойно. Филипп пахнет тем странным сладковато свежим, неестественным запахом, который в разных своих проявлениях пропитал весь этот город, а возможно, и весь мир. А еще Филипп пахнет чаем. И не тем зельем, что есть у него дома, а нормальным чаем. Что ж… Зачем бы он ни уходил, он хотя бы не напивался. Мне становится любопытно, насколько более четко я ловлю непривычные запахи, чем те, для кого они являются нормальным фоном с рождения? Отлично. Если я начал задавать такие вопросы, значит, я в порядке. Тогда стоит обсудить еще один вопрос, достаточно важный. Если я останусь, я хочу доверять Филиппу. В моем случае и моем положении, к сожалению, это доверие означает все – жизнь, рассудок и большинство решений. А то, что он сделал, было невероятно подло. Он сыграл на подступающей панике, на моих страхах и видениях. Это не означает, что я нарушу данное слово, но высказать свое отношение, полагаю, следует.  
\- Я сдержу свое слово. Но ты вынудил меня его дать. Это подло.  
И все, чего я добиваюсь в ответ – пожатие плечами.  
\- Разве рационально сейчас тебе уходить куда-то? Тебе некуда идти, а у меня есть свободная койка, почему бы не остаться?  
Впрочем, уже через мгновение у него на лице наконец проступает раскаянье и стыд, и он отводит взгляд.  
\- Прости… Это и правда было подло.  
Чувствую облегчение. Если он осознает свой поступок подлым, у меня есть надежда, что подобная манипуляция больше не повторится. Я слишком слаб сейчас, мое положение слишком хрупкое… И я вынужден верить каждому его слову просто потому, что сам почти ничего не знаю. Чувствую себя ребенком, который спрашивает о чем-то у родителей и принимает на веру их ответ. Это необходимо изменить, я слишком хорошо знаю, к чему может привести подобное зависимое положение, но все же… Пока выбора нет. И я с большей охотой доверюсь Филиппу, который хотя бы отвечает на мои вопросы, а не просто сочувственно смотрит и отмахивается, как делали это почти все в госпитале.  
\- Извинения приняты, - впрочем, с собой тоже стоит быть честным, и Филипп, пожалуй, заслуживает искренности. - Я и сам не хотел уходить.  
Меня невероятно трогает, насколько сильным оказывается его облегчение после этих слов. За это выражение лица я действительно готов простить ему недавний шантаж. Но все же… Остается еще один важный вопрос – для чего? Я рассказал ему практически все, что знаю о сферах, информации для торга у меня больше нет. И вряд ли его заставляет удерживать меня только ответственность и мысль, что я пропаду на улицах Нового Лондона? Значит, есть что-то еще… Что-то, что я не могу уловить. Вне сомнений – симпатия, и симпатия взаимная, но… Останавливаю себя, чтобы снова не поднести руку к губам. Вот что еще надо обсудить. Значение этого жеста я так и не понял.  
\- Мне кажется, нам нужно кое-что обсудить. Я могу чего-то не понимать в вашем времени и хочу объяснений твоего поступка.  
Удивление. Его реакция вызывает у меня удивление. Мой Филипп, оказывается, умеет краснеть! Он пытается отвернуться, но теперь настала моя очередь его удерживать. Что? Ответь мне – что происходит и чего я не могу понять? Это что-то важное, я чувствую, но что? Ты отвечаешь на мои вопросы, ты в состоянии объяснить мне почти все, чего я сам не могу понять об этом времени, и не можешь объяснить свой собственный поступок?  
\- Что это было, Филипп?  
Удивление растет. Филипп снова сбивается, как с ним бывает во время волнения, на ряд быстрых и абсолютно ничего не значащих слов. Может быть, было бы милосердно перестать его допрашивать?  
\- Я… Прости… Я не хотел напугать тебя или что-то… Просто… Это моя ошибка. Давай сделаем вид, что ничего не было, ладно?  
Но я не очень хороший человек, и даже в моем сознании эти слова не могут не звучать без иронии. Я достаточно мстителен, любопытен и осторожен, чтобы не отпускать его с этой темы, поэтому повторяю:  
\- Нет, прости, я не могу сделать вид, что ничего не было. Потому что было, и я хочу знать, что это было?  
Он отталкивает меня и это выглядит как попытка к бегству.  
\- Прости… Я… Я так не могу… Прости…  
А вот теперь это уже не попытка – это самое настоящее бегство и есть. Провожаю сбежавшего Филиппа глазами, вздыхаю и отправляюсь включать везде свет. Как я не заметил, что так стемнело? Надо быть осторожнее. А то – грустно улыбаюсь – и правда перепутаю Филиппа с монстром и зарежу кухонным ножом. Мне бы этого очень не хотелось.  
Переодеваюсь, глупо ходить в уличной одежде, если я все равно никуда не собираюсь, и завариваю чай. Надо успокоиться. Боже, какая гадость. Неужели я никогда не привыкну к этому вкусу?  
Филипп появляется на кухне… Эффектно. По крайней мере для меня. Нет, это, конечно, его дом, и он, естественно, имеет право в нем ходить как хочет, и, видимо, это со мной что-то не так по меркам этого времени…  
\- Привет…  
Не отвечаю на приветствие, потому что, во-первых, это глупо, мы не виделись несколько минут, во-вторых… Пытаюсь уяснить себе, насколько нормально ходить по дому только в намотанном на бедра полотенце. А он красивый… Уж явно красивее меня, если принимать за эталон красоты то, что я вижу на проезжающих мимо окон автобусах. Впрочем, и на мой взгляд, безотносительно чужих параметров красоты, Филипп определенно привлекателен. Удивительно, что он не женат. Когда Филипп весьма поспешно выходит, прихватив с собой стакан воды, мне становится неловко. Не знаю, насколько нормален его наряд, но так его рассматривать – точно неправильно. Завариваю для него чай, и во второй раз Филипп появляется уже, слава Богу, одетый.  
Мы пьем чай, и я кожей чувствую что в молчании на этот раз нет ничего уютного. Надо отвлечься и отвлечь моего хозяина от… О чем бы он ни думал.  
\- Филипп… Я хотел тебя попросить… Научи меня пользоваться телевизором, пожалуйста. Я бы хотел знать, что происходит в мире, а ты почти не покупаешь газет.  
\- Конечно. Ничего сложного, смотри.  
*****  
\- Ты становишься зависимым!  
Отмахиваюсь. Глупости. Я изучаю новую для меня технику, а вместе с ней – весь остальной мир, и это… Удивительно. Мне столько нужно узнать. А три часа – это не зависимость.  
\- Человек побывал на луне! – тру пальцами переносицу. Наверное, пора спать – Люди умеют разговаривать на расстоянии, перемещаться так быстро, что это сложно вообразить… Вы лечите почти любую болезнь… И это все – за неполные два века? Поразительно!  
Он качает головой. Ему, наверное, я кажусь слишком восторженным, но разве это не естественная реакция?  
\- Научно-популярные каналы тебя погубят.  
\- Это неправда.  
Он встает между мной и экраном, и я недовольно смотрю на него.  
\- Что?  
\- Если будешь так долго сидеть перед телевизором – посадишь зрение.  
Обдумываю эту информацию.  
\- Правда?  
\- Да, поверь. Это кто угодно знает.  
Вздыхаю. Глаза и правда устали и болят. Так что, вероятно, он прав.  
\- Хорошо, – выключаю заворожившую меня машину, и в комнате становится тихо и темно. Хм, наверное, ее придумали для тех, кто страдает от одиночества. Как одно из применений.  
Филипп облегченно вздыхает.  
\- Ну вот и славно. Пошли спать.  
И за руку тащит меня к своей кровати.  
\- Стой! Подожди! – он останавливается, и я киваю в сторону дивана. – Разве я не там сплю?  
Он смотрит на меня слишком долго, как будто обдумывает ответ.  
\- Ложись со мной. Ты… Кричишь во сне, когда спишь один. Так будет лучше – мы оба сможем выспаться, а кровать достаточно широкая для двоих.  
Мне становится стыдно. Я не подумал, я… Я, вероятно, и правда ему мешаю. Завтра пятница и, насколько мне известно, ему нужно идти в университет.  
\- Прости, я не подумал… Да, наверное, ты прав.  
Он приносит мое одеяло и подушку, и я устраиваюсь, закрывая глаза.  
Он прав… Так гораздо лучше. Прислушиваюсь к его дыханию. Из-за закрытой двери его не слышно, а так – совсем рядом, и это помогает успокоиться. Сам Филипп спит без света, но ради меня принес лампу, ту, что не мешает заснуть. Его тепло рядом согревает, и я начинаю проваливаться в сон. Да, скорее всего, он прав, и так мне лучше удастся выспаться. Это не гарантия отсутствия кошмаров, но… Хоть какая-то надежда. А в моем случае это немало.  
Посреди ночи я на несколько минут выныриваю из сна. Я не испуган, я спал без кошмаров, мне не чудятся звуки, и я не знаю, что меня разбудило. Каким-то образом мы оказались под одним одеялом, и Филипп спит, обняв меня и прижав к себе. Наверное, я был не прав, и мне все-таки снились кошмары. Окутанный теплом и защитой, я засыпаю снова.  
27 апреля 2001, Лондон  
Филипп  
Мне снится сон, в котором меня преследует смутный образ, который я пытаюсь поймать. Он ускользает от меня, будто соткан из дыма. Но я хитрее и быстрее. Я ловлю мой смутный образ за руку и тяну на себя. В мои объятия падает Даниэль. Он тянется ко мне и шепчет что-то на ухо, а потом прижимается своими губами к моим. Он будто обволакивает меня со всех сторон. Я пытаюсь снова схватить его, удержать, но он неосязаем, как дух. И когда мне, наконец, удается прижать его к себе, под моими ногами проваливается пол, и мы падаем.  
Я вздрагиваю и просыпаюсь. У меня в голове пульсирует кровь, я разбит и совершенно не выспался. По моим ощущениям, до будильника еще около часа. Час, который я мог бы проспать, если бы не этот странный сон.  
Я открываю глаза и вижу перед собой каштановую макушку. Моя рука покоится на его теплом животе, майка чуть задралась, и я касаюсь мягкой, голой кожи. Мы спим под одним одеялом, и я не понимаю, как это произошло. Мое тело не хочет двигаться абсолютно никуда, в голове бродят крамольные мысли о том, что пока Даниэль не проснулся, можно и урвать себе минутку близости, которой я не смогу получить, когда он будет бодрствовать. Я обрываю себя на этом, осторожно убираю руку и отползаю подальше. Даниэль ворочается и недовольно стонет. Мне почти физически больно вставать с кровати. Я чувствительно кусаю себя за пальцы, чтобы заставить перестать смотреть на кусочек голой спины, которая не прикрыта одеялом. Я – мерзавец. Определенно, спать в одной кровати – не лучшая идея, для меня же самого не лучшая. Это как видеть вкусный обед после недели голодовки и не иметь возможности его съесть. Притяжение почти можно потрогать руками.  
Я осторожно натягиваю одеяло на Даниэля как можно дальше, так, что остается видна только голова. Да, так определенно лучше. А теперь мне нужен душ, холодный душ, а лучше – ледяной.  
Сон не отпускает меня сразу, и я все еще помню его вкус на своих губах. Податливый и мягкий Даниэль, готовый на все, что бы я ни попросил, сам желающий того же и даже больше. Я стою под душем, пытаясь успокоиться. Низко думать о нем так, мерзко и недостойно. Он не понимает моих чувств и вряд ли поймет, я не имею права решать за него подобные вопросы. Он должен сам во всем разобраться, должен сам все решить. Я не должен больше к нему прикасаться, ни под каким видом, кроме дружеского участия. Да. Пожалуй, я буду спать в спальном мешке, так будто безопаснее всего.  
Душ бодрит и охлаждает голову. Впервые за долгое время я пью утром кофе, а не чай. Где-то там, в спальне, все еще спит Даниэль, и я не бужу его, чтобы проститься перед уходом.  
На лекциях мне сложно составлять логические цепочки, я много путаюсь и повторяюсь. Кажется, это уже становится нормой. Я решаю немного посидеть в библиотеке, чтобы составить план оставшихся на семестр лекций и привести мысли в порядок.  
Библиотекарша встречает меня милой улыбкой и проводит за компьютер в отдельном зале, для преподавателей. Я благодарю ее и включаю машину. Расписание, да. Надо составить. Надо…  
Через полчаса я нахожу себя лазающим по всемирной сети в поисках информации о сфере. Я нахожу много разных ссылок, которые ведут меня в никуда. Нахожу легенды и мифы, но никакой конкретной информации, пока не наталкиваюсь на заметку о том, что Британский музей проводил аукцион запасников, распродавал то, что не имеет большой исторической ценности, и была продана какая-то сфера, привезенная из Африки. Ее купил крупный лондонский промышленник. Это было где-то в начале 20-го века, еще до войны. Никакой другой информации об этом нет, но приведена фамилия промышленника, которого я и ищу в телефонной книге он-лайн. Оказывается, что его сын или внук все еще богат и живет в одном из самых престижных районов Лондона. Кажется, я нашел то, что искал. Правда, думаю, Даниэль не будет сильно этому рад. Не стоит ему говорить вот так сразу. Это может и подождать немного. Лежала же она там почти век, полежит и еще немного…  
Я ухожу из библиотеки, понимая, что не только не составил расписание, но и задержался довольно надолго.  
*****  
Дома меня снова встречает запах вкусной еды, я чувствую дежавю. Даниэль в переднике и с еще мокрыми волосами выходит из кухни. В гостиной тихо бормочет телевизор. Видно, ему стало одиноко, пока меня не было.  
\- Привет, - он тепло улыбается мне, я почему-то чувствую себя неловко. Надеюсь, он не помнит про то, что было утром.  
\- Привет, - я явно более скован, чем обычно, потому что Даниэль обеспокоенно смотрит на меня.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет, просто устал на работе, ничего такого, - стараюсь выдавить из себя улыбку, и сам понимаю, что мои попытки выглядят жалко.  
\- Я приготовил ужин, если ты не против, - он развязывает и снимает передник. На нем моя майка, не та, что утром. Мы вроде как договорились, что он может носить мои домашние вещи, раз у него нет своих.  
Я почему-то чувствую себя неловко еще и от того, что это именно моя майка. Хорошо, что я недавно ходил в прачечную и постирал не только белье, но и одежду. Кстати, о стирке – надо не забыть зайти во вторник в химчистку, девушка сказала, что они должны справиться за неделю с одеждой Даниэля. Я решил, что так будет лучше. Возможно, ему будет приятно иметь хоть что-то только свое, помимо дневника, который не вызывает хороших воспоминаний.  
\- Конечно, я не против.  
\- Поедим в гостиной? Сейчас начнутся новости, я бы хотел посмотреть… – Даниэль, кажется, немного смущен своей восторженной реакцией на современные технологии.  
Я улыбаюсь, теперь уже по-настоящему.  
\- Конечно, давай посмотрим. Не то, чтобы я думал, что там покажут что-то хорошее, но раз ты хочешь.  
Мы берем тарелки с едой и садимся на диван. Я стараюсь не приближаться слишком, чтобы не смущать Даниэля.  
На экране крутится заставка новостей, и через секунду появляется лучезарно улыбающийся диктор. Как всегда, сначала новости политики и финансов. Ничего ободряющего, как я думаю, но Даниэль слушает очень заинтересованно, стараясь вникнуть в расклад сил в нынешнем мире. Так просто сразу и не въедешь, если не знать всю подоплеку. Наверное, ему странно, что Англия больше не огромная империя, с кучей колоний и весомым местом в мире. Не то, чтобы мы потеряли что-то на политической арене за это время, но все сильно изменилось. А он ведь даже не знает про Вторую мировую…  
Я уже успеваю приступить к чаю, когда начинаются новости культуры.  
\- Сегодня прошел ежегодный гей-парад. Демонстрантов охраняла полиция, никаких непорядков не было. На параде присутствовали…  
Хм, а я и не заметил. Хотя я же не был в том районе сегодня, а меня нельзя назвать человеком, который следит за новостями культуры.  
Я поворачиваюсь к Даниэлю и понимаю, что он застыл. Он как завороженный смотрит на экран, на котором многоцветье костюмов, политические и правозащитнические лозунги, свободная любовь во всех проявлениях.  
Даниэль поворачивается ко мне, у него глаза с пенни размером. Я чуть не давлюсь чаем. Тем временем на экране уже новости спорта.  
\- Филипп, что это было?  
\- Это парад сексуальных меньшинств, Даниэль, - мне хочется закрыться от его удивленного и испытующего взгляда чашкой, но я держусь.  
Конечно, в его время не были приняты такие свободные проявления любви, а гомосексуализм вообще считался преступлением против Бога.  
\- Что такое сексуальные меньшинства? – природная любознательность не дает ему пройти мимо того, что он не понимает.  
Я слегка откашливаюсь и стараюсь говорить спокойным голосом. У меня ощущение, будто я объясняю сыну все про пестики-тычинки. Хотя это не так и далеко от истины, вряд ли в то время занимались сексуальным воспитанием детей. Даже в мое детство об этом говорили шепотом и только дома. Наше поколение изменило курс, мы стали более свободными и раскованными, более понимающими. Наша страна сделала огромный шаг в сторону улучшения качества жизни тех, кто не похож на других. Качества и моей жизни, как оказалось.  
\- Это люди, которые любят людей своего пола. Долгое время их притесняли, и парад был способом выступить против несправедливости. А теперь он превратился скорее в праздник, чем в политическое шествие.  
Даниэль качает головой.  
\- Но разве это не грех? – он хмыкает. – Хотя мне ли говорить о грехе…  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Я считаю, что если взрослые люди любят друг друга, они вольны поступать так, как им нравится друг с другом. Разве то, что они любят людей своего пола, кому-то мешает? У меня тоже был парень, в колледже. Не то, чтобы мы долго встречались, но все же… - я замолкаю, потому что теперь удивление Даниэля направлено на меня.  
\- Поэтому ты не женат до сих пор?  
Я качаю головой.  
\- Нет, просто не сложилось. У меня и девушки были тоже, я говорил тебе о своей бывшей, ее зовут Мэри, помнишь? А почему ты спросил?  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Просто, не женат, в твоем возрасте…  
\- А что не так с моим возрастом, эй? – я со стуком ставлю кружку на столик. Неужели он считает меня чуть ли не глубоким стариком? Я же старше его всего на 10 лет!  
\- Нет, нет, ничего. Все в порядке! – Даниэль машет руками и отворачивается от меня.  
Мы молчим, телевизор тихо бубнит. Уже успел начаться какой-то очередной американский сериал. Я допиваю чай. Пора спать. Я устал, да и на выходных надо придумать, как подобраться к тому богачу. Просто так он меня явно на порог не пустит. Вот если бы у меня было удостоверение журналиста, пусть и липовое, я бы мог…  
Я отвлекаюсь от своих мыслей, потому что Даниэль кладет мне руку на плечо.  
\- Я не девушка, знаешь… - кажется, он сопоставил факты и все правильно понял, черт.  
Его лицо слишком близко, и я отшатываюсь, почти забираясь на подлокотник дивана.  
\- Знаю… Прости, я все понимаю… Тебе не надо ничего объяснять, я все понял сам. Ты не должен переживать по этому поводу, я справлюсь, - кажется, моя улыбка выходит жалкой, потому что Даниэль кивает неуверенно.  
\- Я рад, что мы разобрались с этим, Филипп. Пора спать. Я сегодня посплю на диване, если ты не против.  
Меня выгоняют из собственной гостиной. Я поспешно киваю, приношу ему обратно лампу, одеяло и подушку, выдаю чистое постельное белье и запираюсь в спальне. Дурак, какой же я дурак, право слово. Большего дурака и не найти.  
Я тихо ударяюсь затылком о дверь и сползаю по ней на пол. Хочется забиться в угол. Или напиться. Или уйти шляться по пабам и клубам, чтобы забыть обо всем до утра. Но вместо этого я отодвигаю защелку и ложусь в кровать, если вдруг Даниэлю приснится кошмар, я его разбужу. Он не должен страдать от моих моральных терзаний. Кровать кажется пустой и холодной. Я закрываю глаза.  
В эту ночь мне снится кошмар. Мертвая Амабель приходит ко мне, у нее кроваво-красные глаза, раскроенный череп и длинные когти вместо пальцев. Она вырезает сложную вязь на моей груди, я не могу пошевелиться. У нее плотоядное выражение лица, и кусочки мозга падают мне прямо на шею, когда она наклоняется, чтобы прошептать мне: «Я заберу тебя с собой. Ты не убежишь. Я приду за тобой, Филипп, просто подожди». И я понимаю, что это не Амабель, это Кларенс, и он вернется, чтобы забрать мое тело, свести меня с ума, заставить убить всех, кто мне дорог. Я бьюсь и кричу, стараясь вырваться, но не могу ничего поделать. У меня нет сил, мне остается только смириться. И я снова закрываю глаза…  
27 апреля 2001, Лондон  
Даниэль.  
Когда Филипп уходит спать, меня пробирает озноб. Я ежусь, поводя плечами. Ужасное чувство, природу которого я не могу понять. Лишь отголоском я угадываю собственное настроение и невесело улыбаюсь – мне очень одиноко.  
А ночью я не могу уснуть. Включенный большой свет не приносит покоя, темнота подкрадывается из окон, и задернутые шторы не мешают мне знать – она там. Она ждет – усни, закрой глаза, и я доберусь до тебя, несмотря на свет. Через пару часов я сдаюсь. Я больше не выдерживаю эту битву. Я тоскую, мне безумно не хватает живого тепла рядом, размеренного дыхания, под которое можно уснуть, надежности и покоя, которые мне дарил Филипп. Стащив одеяло, я осторожно приоткрываю дверь. Он не заперся. Непозволительная роскошь, если живешь с кем-то вроде меня… Он знает обо мне все, но не боится, что я решу придушить его во сне подушкой. Не то, чтобы такая мысль приходила ко мне в голову, но иногда я не могу похвалиться тем, что воспринимаю мир адекватно. Невыносимо. Оставаться дальше одному – невыносимо. Но свет разбудит Филиппа… Несколько минут внутренних терзаний и страхов, и я, завернувшись в одеяло, делаю шаг в темную комнату. Нахожу компромисс – я просто оставлю дверь приоткрытой, так немного света попадет в комнату, но не разбудит спящего. Забираюсь в кресло и прикрываю глаза, чтобы не видеть теней, оживающих по углам. Дыхание Филиппа как обычно убаюкивает меня, и я погружаюсь в дрему – хуже, чем спокойный сон, но лучше, чем ничего.  
Из этого состояния меня выдергивает тихий стон – сначала мне кажется, что мой собственный, но потом я понимаю, что былой успокаивающей размеренности в дыхании Филиппа не осталось. Филипп лежит на кровати, сбитое дыхание, стиснутые в кулаки руки, выступивший на лбу пот – все говорит, что в эту ночь кошмары пришли к нему. Я встаю с кресла, и, опустившись рядом с кроватью на колени, осторожно беру его руку в ладони и тихо зову:  
\- Филипп…  
Он не отвечает. Я не могу оставить его во власти кошмаров после того, как он столько раз вытаскивал меня из них сам. Стискиваю руку сильнее и зову громче.  
\- Филипп, проснись! Тебе снится кошмар, проснись пожалуйста!  
Он судорожно вздыхает и распахивает невидящие глаза. Я наклоняюсь к нему, пытаясь понять, насколько он проснулся.  
\- Филипп?  
Он переводит с потолка на меня невидящий взгляд.  
\- Даниэль…  
Мне становится не по себе от того, сколько облегчения и нежности я слышу в его голосе. Я ни чем это не заслужил. Он втягивает воздух сквозь зубы – как от сильной боли, когда пытаешься сдержать крик, и сжимает мою руку.  
\- Даниэль…  
Пытаюсь успокоить его, ведь сколько раз я сам так же просыпался от кошмаров, а рядом не было никого, чтобы успокоить и утешить. Протягиваю руку и поглаживаю его по волосам. Мягче, чем я думал… Но с блондинами такое бывает. Объясняю, стараясь, чтобы мой голос звучал спокойно:  
\- Тебе снился кошмар, и я подумал, что лучше тебя разбудить, у таких снов, как правило, невеселый финал…  
Его взгляд наконец проясняется, и я радуюсь, что он наконец смог вырваться из своего сна. Сжимаю его руку двумя ладонями и устало кладу голову на край кровати. Я так хочу спать…  
\- Спасибо, - его голос хрипловатый со сна. – Это было очень… кстати.  
Киваю, закрывая глаза. Перетащить, что ли, сюда одеяло? Может, тогда я смогу заснуть? А если…  
\- Филипп, скажи… Нет ли у тебя какого-нибудь снотворного? Я не могу уснуть.  
Он замирает, и я вспоминаю про опиум. Но кто же знал… У них настолько развита медицина, что наверняка должны быть безопасные заменители!  
\- Не стоит… - моя надежда поспать разбивается в пыль при этих словах. – Я не врач и не уверен, что это безопасно.  
\- Ясно…  
Внезапно он перегибается через край кровати и подхватывает меня, затаскивая к себе. Когда я уже сжимаю кулаки, готовый, если потребуется, отбиваться любым способом, он обнимает меня точно так же, как когда мы спали накануне, и сонно шепчет на ухо:  
\- Не волнуйся… не бойся… Я просто хочу поспать, и ты – тоже… Клянусь, я ничего не предприму… Давай просто поспим, хорошо?  
Это неправильно. Это так неправильно! Но… Бессонница отнимает много сил. Голова мутная, словно набита ватой, еще немного, и все это перейдет в мою знакомую мигрень, тошноту, от которых – один шаг до паники, голосов и галлюцинаций. Так что… Да.  
\- …Да...  
Я не уверен, что он слышит мой шепот, потому что его дыхание уже снова стало сонно-спокойным, а я засыпаю, думая о том, насколько легче делать это в его кровати и как трудно отказаться от столько заманчивого предложения.  
*****  
28 апреля 2001, Лондон  
Я снова просыпаюсь гораздо позже Филиппа и обнаруживаю его одетым и собранным. Напрягаюсь, кажется, на работу ему сегодня не нужно. Тогда зачем?..  
\- Мне нужно уехать по кое-каким делам, прости… Я надеюсь, что это ненадолго.  
Моргаю, глаза со сна еще не привыкли к свету, и щурюсь на него.  
\- Уехать?  
\- Да… Не жди меня и ужин готовить не стоит, разве что для тебя только… Я не знаю, когда вернусь…  
Заторможено киваю. Кажется, я еще не совсем проснулся. Только когда за Филиппом закрывается дверь, меня начинает грызть беспокойство.  
И как итог – день проходит в параноидальных размышлениях о том, куда так внезапно исчез мой друг, и других… Не менее параноидальных, на мой взгляд. Усилием воли я заставляю себя не метаться по дому, а сесть и подумать.  
Хорошо. Филипп… Сформулировать мысль оказалось сложнее, чем я думал. Филипп меня… Филипп думает, что он в меня влюблен. Наверное, так? Что дальше? Как я сам отношусь к этому, по-настоящему, отбросив страх церковного проклятия, которое, по правде, меня-то пугать не должно, потому что еще один грех для моей души… Не стоит. Пока я жив. Я снова касаюсь пальцами губ. Его поцелуй… Не был мне неприятен. Правда, я не понял тогда, что он означал, но теперь… Изменилось ли что-нибудь? Я вспоминаю осторожное касание, объятия, которые говорили: «я не вижу в тебе чудовище, ты еще не потерян, я верю в тебя, ты можешь быть прощен, любим, я смогу защитить тебя, согреть тебя, просто доверься…», то выражение его лица… Сжимаю пальцами виски. Нет. Это не было неприятно. Этот поцелуй не был целомудренным, но и пошлости и отвратительной похоти, которую я видел на экране, Филипп в него тоже не вкладывал… Все так запуталось…  
К концу дня я понимаю одно – одиночество пугает меня гораздо больше, чем все, что бы ни было на уме у моего благодетеля. А значит, решаю я, нет смысла гордо уходить из его кровати, чтобы под утро вернуться туда, измученным кошмарами и бессонницей. Это выглядит, по крайней мере, жалко. Я понятия не имею, что хочет Филипп, и не знаю, что ему нужно от меня, если информацию он получил, а о чем-то другом не просит, и я… Делаю то, что пообещал себе не делать – решаю просто плыть по течению. Слишком мало информации, говорю я себе, чтобы принимать какие-то решения.  
Филипп возвращается гораздо раньше, чем я ожидал, еще до того, как я начал бы готовить ужин и он… Раздражен. Но вместе с тем доволен. Ставит на стол пакет с продуктами и пьет чай, который я заварил ему, пока я раскладываю покупки.  
\- Я нашел твою сферу.  
Ночь с 27 на 28 апреля 2001, Лондон  
Филипп  
До того, как просыпается Даниэль, я успеваю распечатать фальшивое удостоверение журналиста на мое имя и договориться о визите к потомкам того, кто когда-то владел сферой.  
По пути на мое «интервью» захожу в магазин электроники и покупаю диктофон. По моему мнению, именно ими пользуются все журналисты. Потом заскакиваю в фотосалон и прошу сделать ламинированный бейдж из моего «удостоверения». Девушка просит подождать полчаса, и я шляюсь все это время по местным магазинчикам.  
Бейдж выходит замечательный, очень правдоподобный на мой взгляд. Я расплачиваюсь и бегу к остановке автобуса, чтобы добраться до метро.  
Я приезжаю даже немного раньше, чем рассчитывал. Меня впускает чопорный дворецкий и провожает «в малую гостиную», прося немного подождать. Я сижу на диване и рассматриваю обстановку. Все обставлено со вкусом, хоть на мой взгляд и немного вычурно. Но я не могу назвать себя ценителем, может, так сейчас модно?  
\- Здравствуйте, - женский голос застает меня врасплох.  
Его обладательница очень мила, не могу сказать иначе. Она одета по-домашнему удобно, но видно, что все вещи очень дорогие и тщательно подобраны. Я немного смущаюсь и жму протянутую руку.  
\- Здравствуйте. Я из журнала… Я бы хотел написать статью о Вашем дедушке, возможно, мой редактор сочтет ее интересной и, наконец, даст мне разворот, - я улыбаюсь и пожимаю плечами.  
Она улыбается мне в ответ.  
\- Конечно, дедушка ведь так много сделал для города, особенно после войны. Думаю, статья о нем будет интересной. Жалко, что брат уехал по делам, он мог бы рассказать больше, но я постараюсь помочь, чем смогу.  
Я киваю и включаю диктофон.  
\- Тогда давайте начнем.  
История жизни крупного промышленника и правда оказывается захватывающей. Мне интересно слушать, но я стараюсь не забывать о цели моего визита. Девушка, которую зовут Стэйси, лишь вскользь упоминает о сфере. Я специально не заостряю на ней внимание, дослушивая до конца.  
\- Вот, это пожалуй и все, - она пожимает плечами.  
Я киваю и закидываю удочку, на удачу.  
\- А были ли какие-нибудь мистические случаи, связанные с Вашим дедушкой? Читатели любят такие вещи, Вы не хуже меня знаете, - я стараюсь очаровательно улыбнуться.  
Она кивает и заговорщицким шепотом говорит мне, наклоняясь поближе.  
\- Был один случай. Помните сферу, которую дедушка купил на аукционе? Вот с ней и связана мистическая история! Но я лучше не буду Вам рассказывать, я лучше покажу.  
Азарт играет в крови. Я сейчас увижу сферу, наконец!  
Мы поднимаемся и идем по коридорам богатого дома и приходим в… библиотеку. Признаться, я немного удивлен. Никаких стендов или подставок там нет, лишь тяжелые шкафы с книгами. Я удивленно оглядываюсь, а Стэйси тем временем спешит к небольшому шкафу в глубине, который заперт на ключ. Ключ висит у нее на шее.  
\- Тут хранятся важные семейные документы, - она роется в шкафу и достает небольшую книгу в кожаной обложке, которая мне подозрительно напоминает дневник Даниэля. – Это дедушкин дневник! В нем есть все про тот случай.  
Она листает книжку. Я немного разочарован и раздражен. Не сфера, а снова какой-то дневник. Признаться, я уже немного от них устал.  
\- Пожалуйста, читайте вот отсюда. Вы сами поймете, где там конец. Я отойду ненадолго и вернусь за Вами позже. Я попрошу Джона принести Вам чаю, - она мило улыбается мне и уходит.  
Я снова держу в руках чужие воспоминания. Открываю на той странице, на которую мне указали. Дневник написан старым языком и красивым почерком. Эти страницы содержат страх, боль и подбирающееся безумие. Из-за сферы заболела жена хозяина дневника, умерла любимая собака. Он сходил с ума, видел кошмары и галлюцинации. Все это до одного прекрасного дня, когда к нему не пришел страж, которого он описывает как «сущность сферы», и не забрал сферу туда, откуда она прибыла. И все. С этих пор все наладилось. Никакой кары или еще чего-то. Я и разочарован и рад, что все так легко закончилось хоть для кого-то. А еще в дневнике есть очень важная пометка, что пока сферу никто не трогал голыми руками, ничего не происходило. Все началось, когда ее не в меру любопытный хозяин решил поближе ее рассмотреть.  
Я не замечаю, как мне приносят чай, зачитавшись, но автоматические его выпиваю, отмечая прекрасный вкус. Дорогой чай. Я себе такой позволить не могу, но… Мне кажется, или Даниэль каждый раз морщится, когда заваривает себе кружку?  
Я вскоре прощаюсь с гостеприимной хозяйкой дома, обещая связаться с ней, если моя статья выйдет. Мне стыдно обманывать ее, но я ничего не могу поделать.  
Я еду домой, заскакивая в магазин по дороге. Вместе с продуктами захватываю коробку чая с бергамотом, не в пакетиках, а правильный – цельнолистовой. Я возвращаюсь гораздо раньше, чем думал. И я все еще чувствую неловкость.  
*****  
Даниэль встречает меня приветствием, но замирает каждый раз, когда смотрит на меня, будто пытается для себя что-то решить. Этот взгляд раздражает. Я раздеваюсь, прохожу на кухню и ставлю пакет с продуктами на стол. Я злюсь, сам не понимаю, почему и на кого, но раздражение вырывается совсем не так, как мне хотелось бы.  
\- Я нашел твою сферу.  
Чашка, которую Даниэль держал в руках, лежит на полу, разбитая на мелкие осколки. Жаль, неплохая была чашка…  
\- Что?.. – он тихо шепчет и слегка пошатывается, так что мне приходится подхватить его и усадить на стул.  
\- То есть, прости, не твою! – я напугал его больше, чем думал. От раздражения нет и следа, теперь я и сам напуган. - Не твою сферу, а то, что притащил твой профессор из Египта – ее закинули в запасники музея, и я ее нашел.  
Он смотрит на меня, будто я помешанный.  
\- Ты нашел ее?.. Ты касался сферы?..  
Даниэля трясет, и я беру его за плечи и слегка встряхиваю, стараясь привести в чувство.  
\- Эй, очнись! Я пытаюсь тебе сказать, самой сферы я не нашел! Оказывается, давным-давно тот, кто выкупил ее из музея, смог от нее избавиться – отдал пришедшему за ним Стражу и остался жив! Послушай, сфера – это не смертный приговор!  
Даниэль будто не слушает меня. Он вскакивает со стула и, с непонятно откуда взявшейся силой, хватает меня за плечи, заставляя отступать к стене.  
\- Я говорил тебе, я столько раз говорил тебе – не ищи Сферы! Брось эту затею! Каков шанс, что Тень отпустит тебя? Меня она не отпустила! Ты представляешь себе, что это такое – твой путь будет усеян трупами тех, кто подвернулся Тени, кошмары, гораздо хуже всего, что ты видишь во сне сейчас, и в конце – куда бы ты ни бежал – она догонит тебя! Это самое страшное, что может явиться в наш мир, и оно догонит тебя, окружит тебя безумием и растерзает, бросив умирать! И ты пошел искать Сферу?!  
Даниэль плачет, сам того не замечая. Неужели, он так волновался за меня?   
\- Даниэль… -я перехватываю его руки и прижимаю к своей груди, свободной ладонью проводя по щеке, стирая слезы. - Даниэль, ты так за меня испугался?  
Он наклоняет голову и вздрагивает. Кажется, будто ему снится кошмар наяву. Он что-то тихо шепчет, и я могу лишь разобрать «не оставляй меня».  
Я улыбаюсь, как могу мягко.  
\- Не оставлю. Я тут… Все хорошо…  
Он ногтями впивается мне в грудь, и мне приходится завести его руки за спину, чтобы ему же самому потом не было стыдно. Даниэль испуганно смотрит на меня, по его щекам все еще текут слезы. Я стираю их свободной рукой. Жест утешения, не более того, точно не более… Да… Разве я могу сопротивляться, когда он смотрит на меня так?  
\- Можно… Я тебя поцелую?..  
Говорят, поцелуем можно вывести человека из шока. Я ведь предлагаю это только по этой причине, так?  
Даниэль ничего не отвечает, просто закрывает глаза, покоряясь судьбе в моем лице.  
Я целую его, и этот поцелуй явно не для того, чтобы выводить кого-то из шока, скорее для того, чтобы ввести в него меня. Губы Даниэля такие же мягкие, как в моем сне. Я прижимаю его к себе, он весь будто состоит из углов и прямых линий, как подросток. Мне определенно нужно кормить его лучше.  
Он раскрывается навстречу мне так, будто сам ждал и хотел того, что сейчас происходит. Я отдаюсь этому поцелую полностью. Я не уверен, что был готов к такому напору чувств, которые на меня выливает Даниэль. У меня кружится голова, но его колени слабеют раньше. Мне приходится подхватить его.  
Он тяжело дышит. Я не думал, что могу у кого-то вызвать подобную реакцию, и это заставляет меня чувствовать иррациональную гордость.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь целовался раньше?..  
Даниэль лишь слабо качает головой. Ах да, он не вспомнит, даже если это и было, а в дневник он записать этого не догадался.  
\- Потрясающе… Ты – потрясающий… - я прижимаю его к себе еще сильнее, кажется, еще чуть-чуть и раздавлю. Но он не против, наоборот, он сам прижимается ко мне, будто ищет во мне защиту.  
\- Я так испугался, когда ты сказал про Сферу. Я думал, что теперь ты обречен и… Я понял, что не знаю, что буду делать дальше, если Тень придет за тобой.  
Я качаю головой и улыбаюсь, пусть он этого и не видит. Я одуряюще счастлив в этот момент, и ничего не испортит мне настроение.  
\- Я бы не стал ее трогать, ни за какие коврижки. Тем более, что единственная сфера в Лондоне исчезла из нашего мира больше пятидесяти лет назад.  
Даниэль кивает.  
\- Это хорошая новость. Не уходи больше так, не говоря, куда ты идешь. Если ты вдруг не вернешься, я даже не буду знать, где тебя искать.  
Я вздыхаю. Да, это было нехорошо с моей стороны.  
\- Прости. Я должен был сказать, но боялся, что ты будешь против и вообще… Ты ведь не собираешься мне в этом помогать, так что это не твое дело, строго говоря, - это так, на самом деле. Что бы он ни испытывал ко мне сейчас, он переживет мое исчезновение, я уверен. И я не могу впутывать его в то, что так его пугает, не имею права.  
\- Нет. Теперь – это мое дело, - Даниэль произносит эти слова тихо, но я все равно слышу, хоть и решаю ничего на них не отвечать.  
\- Я купил тебе чай. Настоящий, который надо заваривать в чайнике, а не буйду в пакетиках, - мое замечание звучит невпопад, но разряжает обстановку.  
Даниэль поднимает на меня глаза и улыбается.  
\- Спасибо. Признаться, я все никак не мог придумать, как сказать тебе, что ты пьешь редкостную гадость.  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Ну, я неприхотлив. Но если тебе понравится, то я буду покупать другой чай, - «пока ты живешь здесь» повисает между нами невысказанным упреком.  
Даниэль кивает и высвобождается из моих объятий. Мне физически больно его отпускать, будто руку оторвали, или того хуже – вырвали сердце из груди. Я вспоминаю давешний сон и меня передергивает.  
Даниэль не видит этого, он идет на кухню готовить ужин. Я сажусь за стол и позволяю себе расслабиться, просто наблюдая за ним. Когда он так спокоен, по нему и не скажешь, что с ним что-то не так. За последнюю неделю он даже успел немного набрать вес, и теперь его щеки не выглядят так, будто еще чуть-чуть, и их порвут скулы. Глаза стали менее голодными и испуганными. За что же с тобой так поступили, мальчик?  
Мы ужинаем, почти не разговаривая. Чай оказывается вкусным, и это явно поднимает Даниэлю настроение. В доме разлито удивительное спокойствие. Я почти счастлив.  
Спать мы идем в одну кровать. Кажется, Даниэль не так и против, что я обнимаю его во сне, если я оставляю включенным ночник.  
Я быстро засыпаю и не помню, снилось ли мне что-то.  
28 апреля 2001, Лондон  
Даниэль  
Я просыпаюсь от соблазнительного запаха, идущего с кухни, и жмурюсь на свет. Кажется, мой разум счел, что более безопасно ловить как можно больше сна после рассвета, когда мне наименее всего угрожают мои ночные кошмары, и есть шанс спокойно выспаться. Не такая плохая идея, когда нет точного времени, в которое положено вставать. Выхожу на кухню, ведомый запахом еды и свежезаваренного чая. Филипп тепло улыбается мне. О сервировке стола он явно имеет смутное представление, но какая разница? Он тут хозяин. И он приготовил мне завтрак. И я считаю это очень милым с его стороны.  
\- Привет, соня! Я сделал нам поесть.  
Отвечаю на его улыбку, и это выходит неожиданно совсем легко.  
\- Доброе утро. Очень вкусно пахнет. Спасибо.  
\- Пока не за что, вдруг тебе не понравится.  
Он прибедняется. Все вполне вкусно, а я, пожалуй, начал испытывать чувство голода, от которого отвык за время болезни. Так что все кажется еще вкуснее. Филипп предлагает:  
\- Давай пойдем сегодня гулять? Тут не так далеко есть парк с видом на канал.  
Это очень соблазнительная идея, мне бы хотелось, но…  
\- Мне нечего надеть… Твои вещи мне велики, а мои… Их точно больше нельзя носить.  
Он смотрит на меня с легким недоумением, и я догадываюсь, что опять чего-то не понимаю.  
\- Ну да, сидит не ахти, но кому какое дело? Какая разница, как ты выглядишь? Главное – чтобы было комфортно.  
Удивительно… Мне казалось, что выйди я на улицу в вещах Филиппа, в меня разве что камнями не будут кидаться, а из приличных районов так и вовсе прогонят…  
\- Как же все изменилось, в мое время внешность была критерием, по которому определялось все, от статуса до уровня образования. Не уверен, что могу привыкнуть к такой свободе.  
\- Пошли, развеешься! Видишь, на улице солнечно и тепло!  
Я подозрительно себя осматриваю. Чучело. На Филиппе все это смотрится нормально, на мне создает ассоциацию с пугалом.  
На улице меня захватывает ощущение полной жизни. Солнце, если ему подставить лицо, уже греет, деревья уже подернулись яркой, светло-зеленой дымкой молодой листвы, и это восхитительно! Я чувствую себя живым. Вдруг я понимаю, что, пожалуй, впервые с момента, как очнулся в этом незнакомом Лондоне, раздираемый болью, неуверенностью, сомнениями и страхами, я чувствую, что я жив.  
\- Не думал, что увижу все это снова. Мне казалось, что стены замка останутся со мной навсегда.  
Филипп приобнимает меня за плечи, и я, немного последив за прохожими, обнаруживаю, что всем действительно все равно. Никто не оборачивается на нас, а я не хочу терять это ощущение поддержки и защиты. Так что не говорю и не делаю ничего, когда одна его рука остается у меня на плече.  
\- Все сильно изменилось. Лондон совсем не тот, каким я его помню. Он вырос, стал выше и больше, - задираю голову, смотря на крыши. – Может, это и к лучшему.  
Я не буду тосковать по тому, чего даже не помню. К чему? Этот Лондон – город Филиппа, не мой, но, пожалуй, он мне нравится. Филипп угощает меня орешками, и я думаю о том, сколько всего мне предстоит еще открыть для себя, хотя бы в такой мелочи, как еда.  
Я все же решаюсь спросить:  
\- Филипп… Я хочу попросить… Я понимаю, что это будет непросто, но мы могли бы съездить в Мэйфэйр? Я бы хотел поискать свой дом. Вдруг я что-то вспомню…  
Для меня это важно. Я не знаю ничего о себе, кроме обрывков воспоминаний, связанных со Сферой, и своего дневника, тоже не слишком подробно описывающего мою жизнь до экспедиции. К моему облегчению, Филипп соглашается.  
\- Конечно, поехали. Если не получится обойти все за один раз, найдем еще свободный денек.  
Когда я вижу спуск под землю, то на минуту волнуюсь, что вернутся мои страхи, но все обходится – много людей, света, шума, ни капли не похоже на то, что пугает меня.  
Я блуждаю по району, не признавая окружающих меня домов. Мне становится тоскливо. Может, все, что я рассказал Филиппу – игра моего больного воображения, и у меня вообще не было старой жизни, до того зелья. А может быть, и всей той, что была до моей смерти… Но это самообман. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ее не было, но я знаю, что все, что я помню – правда. И вдруг что-то кажется мне знакомым. Даже не ориентиры – память, будто есть привычный маршрут, именно так я должен идти… Боясь упустить это призрачное ощущение, ускоряю шаг, почти бегу, повинуясь этому внутреннему компасу… Вот он. Я останавливаюсь перед симпатичным, не очень высоким кирпичным домом. Я помню, как сам открывал двери этого дома, помню эти стены и эти окна, помню вид из того окна…Пытаясь выровнять дыхание, я оборачиваюсь к подоспевшему Филиппу..  
\- Вот. Я узнаю его. Это мой дом.  
Филипп смотрит на дом с интересом, но я понимаю, что для него это ничего не значит. Но для меня значит! Для меня - это реальный осколок той жизни, не залитой кровью и криками умирающих, той, где я еще не стал… таким. Таким чудовищем. Это было, было! Я не всегда был чудовищем, слышите?! Я как завороженный подхожу к двери, протягиваю руку…  
Касаюсь совершенно другой дверной ручки. Да и дверь другая, просто я это не сразу заметил – мелкие изменения, но без них, конечно, не обошлось за минувшие года. Поглаживаю кончиками пальцев дверь. Это было, было. Я не был таким. Я не всегда был таким. Я жил здесь… На секунду прижимаюсь к чужой двери пылающим лбом, а потом поворачиваюсь к Филиппу –  
\- Это больше не мой дом. Прости, что заставил тебя ехать так далеко.  
Подхожу и беру его за руку, тяну прочь – не от куска моей жизни, а от, всего лишь, воспоминания о нем.  
\- Пойдем домой, хорошо? Я, кажется, переоценил свои силы и слишком устал за сегодня…  
Заканчивается тем, что мы решаем дать ногам отдохнуть в кафе, сидя на улице – мне слишком нравится весеннее солнце, чтобы уходить от него даже ради тепла. Тем более, что тепло нам обеспечивает чай, а дополнительные силы – булочки с корицей, потрясающие на вкус. Я ловлю взглядом девушку, которая, пройдя мимо нас, задержала взгляд на Филиппе. Такой… Оценивающий. Однозначный. Перевожу глаза на витрину магазина, напротив которой мы сидим, и не могу сдержать гримасы разочарования, смотря на себя. Особенно сейчас, в одежде явно с чужого плеча, что только подчеркнула, а не скрыла мою худобу и отсутствие нормальных мышц, как, например, у того же Филиппа. Из рекламы я сделал вывод, что это чуть ли не обязательное требование к мужской красоте.  
\- Ты чего? Ты немного… Зависаешь. Это из-за прогулки?  
К его лексикону приходится привыкать и чуть притормаживать с ответом, пока я перевожу для себя то, что он сказал.  
\- Нет, не волнуйся. Я очень благодарен, что мы сходили. Это было очень важно для меня. Нет, я просто задумался.  
\- И о чем же?  
На его искренний интерес ко мне не купиться сложно. И я задаю вопрос:  
\- Скажи, по твоим меркам я красивый?  
\- Конечно!  
Расстраиваюсь, потому что он отвечает, не задумываясь ни на секунду, а значит, и ответ нельзя считать правдивым.  
\- Нет, постой! Я имею в виду… Слушай, я знаю, что выгляжу… страшновато, по меньшей мере, и весьма далек от эталонов красоты, я просто пытаюсь понять, насколько именно я некрасивый? – передергиваю плечами. Все таки в этой одежде, и к тому же на улице, я чувствую себя крайне неуютно.  
Филипп же словно совершенно не понимает, о чем я.  
\- Это тебе телевизор вбил в голову такие глупости? Выбрось это из головы, иначе я выброшу из дома эту тупую коробку! Ты красивый, поверь мне, только надо тебя немного откормить, чтобы смотреть было не так страшно и можно было обнимать не боясь, что ты сломаешься. – он улыбается, давая понять, что сказанное – шутка, и я отмахиваюсь от этой темы, отвечая в тон:  
\- Не сломаюсь, не бойся.  
Он воровато оглядывается, окинув взглядом улицу, а потом, наклонившись через стол, быстро целует меня и выпрямляется снова. Я застываю. Это, пожалуй, немного… Чересчур.  
\- Прости… Стоило спросить твоего разрешения, – на его лице действительно проступает раскаянье, но, боюсь, совсем не в том.  
\- Нет, я не… - сглатываю, пытаясь объяснить все самому себе. Получается ужасно! – Я не против, просто… Это было… неожиданно. И мы на улице…  
Он смеется.  
\- Не обращай внимания, всем плевать!  
Мы сидим в кафе еще какое-то время, после чего расплачиваемся и уходим. Пора домой, действительно пора.  
29 апреля 2001, Лондон  
Филипп  
Все время, пока мы едем домой с прогулки, я как на иголках. Я будто и правда на свидании, хотя, может так оно и есть. Я сводил Даниэля в парк, потом в кафе. Конечно, обошлось без традиционных красных роз, но он и не девушка, чтобы ему дарить цветы. Хотя эта мысль почему-то кажется мне весьма привлекательной. Интересно, какие цветы он любит? Есть ли вообще такие? Или он не помнит?  
Как только за нами закрывается дверь квартиры, я ловлю Даниэля за руку и тяну на себя. Я и правда, как шаловливый подросток, пытаюсь украсть пару поцелуев перед тем, как свидание закончится.  
Но Даниэль отталкивает меня.  
\- Стой!  
Я останавливаюсь и пристально смотрю на него. Неужели я опять все перепутал?  
\- Прости, я, наверное, не так тебя понял. Там, в кафе, ты сказал, что не был против.  
Он качает головой и смотрит на меня как-то беспомощно. Он будто не может решиться.  
\- Это неправильно…  
Я вздыхаю. Конечно, грех и все такое. Религиозные бредни, которыми вдоволь потчевали мальчиков в его время. Но разве не очевидно, что если бы Бог, если он, конечно, существует, не хотел бы, чтобы мы были такими, он бы нас такими и не создавал?  
\- Тебя так воспитали. Но на само деле все нормально. Ты же взрослый человек, я тоже, и мы можем сами принимать такие решения… - я медленно наклоняюсь к нему, вещая прописные для людей нашего времени истины. – Скажи, тебе неприятно?..  
Я спускаюсь ниже и целую его в шею. Даниэль вздрагивает и стонет «нет», и я не могу понять, чего в этом нет больше «нет, не надо» или «нет, не останавливайся». И я предпочитаю второе. Прокладываю себе дорожку из поцелуев до его губ. Он очень отзывчивый, гораздо отзывчивее большинства моих девушек, такой неискушенный. Он даже не знает, скорей всего, что может последовать за поцелуями.  
Это очень долгий поцелуй. Я расстегиваю на Даниэле сначала куртку, а потом и рубашку, а он, кажется, даже не замечает. Под рубашкой оказывается еще и футболка, и я взрыкиваю слегка – зачем он оделся как гребаная капуста? На улице же не зима!  
Даниэль комкает в руках мою куртку, в которой мне уже стало жарко, но которую я не могу расстегнуть, не отпустив его. Он то ли пытается оттолкнуть меня, то ли притянуть поближе.  
Я задираю послойно и куртку, и рубашку, и чертову футболку. Даниэль вздрагивает. Кажется, у меня холодные руки, так бывает от волнения, а сейчас я очень волнуюсь. Но когда я касаюсь его кожи, меня будто с головой накрывает, я перестаю контролировать себя. Он теплый, почти горячий под всей этой одеждой. Он вздрагивает от каждого моего прикосновения, ловит каждый вздох. Рядом с ним мне непросто остановиться, и я решаю позволить себе еще немного больше.  
\- Ты такой теплый… - я притягиваю его еще ближе к себе, зарываюсь носом ему в волосы. Они пахнут моим шампунем, и от этого в голове мелькает почти первобытное «мое!».  
Я спускаюсь ниже, провожу губами по изгибу шеи, нахожу то место, где шея переходит в плечо. Так сложно сдержаться, мой маленький пунктик, по поводу которого я столько раз ругался со всеми своими бывшими. Но Даниэль же не девушка, он сильный, он не будет против? И я кусаю его, не больно, скорее чувствительно.  
Даниэль вскрикивает и открывается еще сильнее, нас будто размазывает друг по другу. Я закрываю глаза и усиливаю нажим. Где-то на краю сознания бьется мысль, что еще немного, и я не смогу себя контролировать, но я задвигаю ее в угол. Даниэль вскрикивает раненой птицей, а потом…Оседает в моих руках. Я останавливаюсь, резко, будто врезаюсь в стену.  
Обморок. Класс. Никто еще не падал со мной в обморок, и я не знаю, как стоит относиться к такому. Гордиться или наоборот, оскорбляться?  
Я вздыхаю. Неудовлетворенное желание тугим жгутом стягивает внутренности. Пойти, что ли, в душ? Или так перетерпеть? Не могу же я бросить его прямо в коридоре…  
Доношу Даниэля до гостиной, стягиваю с него куртку, пытаясь не уронить, потом ботинки. Он не подает признаков сознания, но дыхание у него ровное и глубокое. Отношу его вещи в коридор и раздеваюсь сам. Я не могу его оставить, если он очнется и меня не будет рядом, еще подумает себе невесть что.  
Я завариваю чай, новый, из чайника, беру чашку и сажусь на диван так, чтобы голова Даниэля лежала на моих коленях, перед тем подложив под него подушку и укрыв одеялом. Включаю телевизор и нахожу канал с каким-то фильмом. Я не особо слежу за сюжетом, просто хочу, чтобы что-то отвлекало меня от разных мыслей. Мне все еще немного неудобно и обидно. Я точно не ожидал подобной реакции. Хотя… если подумать, у него не так много сил, а подобное потрясение может отнять и последние. Слишком много на него свалилось в эти дни.  
Мои мысли плавно перетекают к двенадцатому дому по Маунт Роу, у которого мы были сегодня. Так ли уж это сложно, узнать, кто жил в нем почти 200 лет назад? Разве не должны сохраниться архивы или еще что-то? Мэйфэйр не самый бедный район, а значит, записи точно должны быть. Стоит попробовать. Возможно, если я помогу ему найти что-то о своей прошлой жизни, Даниэль станет чувствовать себя уверенней?  
*****  
Даниэль приходит в себя, когда уже темно. Я радуюсь, что мне не надо завтра на работу, потому что я бы на нее опоздал. У него осоловелый взгляд, он явно помнит не все, что произошло.  
\- Что случилось? – немного хриплый голос.  
\- Ты отключился. Просто взял и – пуф! – в моем голосе, конечно, слышна обида, но я стараюсь не акцентировать на ней внимание. – Ничего, бывает с непривычки.  
Даниэль смотрит на меня скептически, но вставать с моих колен не спешит. Ему так удобно?  
\- Хочешь ужин? Я приготовлю, если ты пустишь меня на кухню, - у меня порядком затекли ноги, сидеть так несколько часов кряду, и да, это – попытка к бегству.  
\- Давай лучше я, - он встает, и у него явно слегка кружится голова, но он быстро обретает равновесие.  
Я понимаю, что мне предлагают посидеть и подождать. Даниэлю явно надо подумать о чем-то своем, и мне там не рады. Я остаюсь на диване со своей уже остывшей кружкой чая и каким-то новым фильмом, за которым я все так же не слежу.  
Ужин готов меньше, чем через час. Мы едим в мрачном молчании. Как странно, ведь день так хорошо начинался. Даниэль выглядит как человек, который решил продать свою почку, чтобы прокормить семью – мрачно и решительно. Мне становится немного жутковато.  
Я благодарю его за ужин, он сдержанно принимает мою благодарность. Мы чистим зубы, переодеваемся в домашнее и оба идем спать. И даже то, что мы идем спать в одну спальню, не делает нас ближе друг к другу.  
Я ложусь и отворачиваюсь от Даниэля. Надо подождать, когда он заснет, а потом пойти и подрочить в душе. Или найти какое-нибудь порно в сети. Что угодно сойдет сейчас.  
Я уже почти представляю себе очередную пышногрудую красотку, когда мне на плечо ложится прохладная, но очень решительная рука. Я аж вздрагиваю.  
\- Филипп.  
Я поворачиваюсь к нему и смотрю в глаза. Он не отводит взгляд, но отчаянно краснеет, что хорошо видно в свете ночника.  
\- Даниэль?  
\- Я… - он убирает руку с моего плеча и мнет одеяло. – Я хочу…  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – в моей душе вспыхивает надежда. Возможно, это был не просто порыв, возможно…?  
\- Я хочу… - с каждым словом его голос становится все тише. – Чтобы ты закончил то, что начал.  
Я шумно выдыхаю. Приходит подленькая мысль помучить его чуть подольше, заставив высказать свои желания вслух, но мои собственные желания с этим не согласны.  
\- Если ты хочешь… - и я притягиваю его к себе.  
Я целую его. Так ведь лучше, да? На кровати сложно упасть.  
Даниэль обнимает меня, обвивает всеми конечностями, стонет мне в рот. Я даже немного удивлен такому напору. Но все равно, ведущая роль здесь – моя. Даниэль повторяет то, что я делаю с ним, экспериментируя на мне. Мы оба полностью одеты и под одеялом, и это мешает. Я пытаюсь стянуть с него футболку, но он сопротивляется. Мы секунду смотрим друг на друга.  
\- Разденься, так будет проще, правда, - и я сам подаю пример, стягивая с себя всю одежду, немного путаясь в одеяле.  
Даниэль заворожено смотрит на меня. В комнате достаточно светло, чтобы все увидеть. Его взгляд смущает меня.  
Мне все же приходится помочь ему раздеться. Видимо, природная скромность не дает ему сделать это самому.  
И мы, наконец, прижимаемся друг к другу голой кожей. Я чувствую каждый дюйм его тела, провожу открытыми ладонями по ребрам. Он очень худой, почти ненормально. Но мне все равно. Даниэль стонет и извивается под моими прикосновениями. Я более, чем нескромен. Я стараюсь изучить руками и губами все его тело. Мы постоянно тянемся друг к другу за поцелуем. Перед глазами у меня все плывет. Я понимаю, что не смогу продержаться долго. У меня так давно никого не было… Ни в жизни, ни в кровати…  
Я беру в руку его и мой член сразу. Прикосновение нежной кожи бьет по телу разрядом, мы оба выгибаемся навстречу друг другу. Я медленно двигаюсь вверх и вниз, пока Даниэль не начинает скулить. Я увеличиваю темп, понимая, что и сам не продержусь, не смогу. Лишь бы не разочаровать его…  
Когда он выгибается в последний раз, я снова кусаю его в плечо, сильнее, чем в прошлый раз. И от его дрожи и громкого стона кончаю сам.  
*****  
Мы оба лежим усталые и растерянные. В голове крутится только слово «неужели». Мне лень вставать, лень идти в душ. Мне лень абсолютно все. Я разберусь с этим потом.  
Я вздыхаю, натягиваю на нас одно одеяло, непонятно, чье, и обнимаю Даниэля за талию, прижимая к себе. Он изумительно пахнет, и этот запах убаюкивает меня.


	5. Chapter 5

29-30 апреля 2001, Лондон  
Даниэль  
Я просыпаюсь и, удивительно, Филипп все еще рядом, хотя и проснулся раньше меня, но не вставал. Я открываю глаза и натыкаюсь на его взгляд, и понимаю, что ночью произошло что-то для него очень важное. Улыбаюсь ему. Не бойся. Я не сбегу.  
Судя по облегченной улыбке, которой он отвечает мне, последнюю мысль стоит озвучить.  
\- Не бойся, я не сбегу.  
Он выдыхает и смеется. Я давно не слышал его смеха, как-то улыбками дело и ограничивалось, но мне приятно его слышать. Значит, все в порядке.  
\- По мне так видно, что я испуган?  
Снова улыбаюсь.  
\- Немного. Доброе утро.  
Он проводит рукой по моим волосам.  
\- Всегда сама вежливость. Привет, - и целует. Не так, как ночью, нежнее, терпеливее… Я знаю, что меня легко обучить, что и наглядно демонстрирую, отвечая на его поцелуй, используя то, чему научился ночью. И в этот раз он первый отстраняется.  
\- Ну ты даешь… - он притворно вздыхает. – Я бы с удовольствием остался, но нам нужно в душ.  
На меня внезапно накатывает неловкость, я снова стесняюсь своего тела, худого, неловкого, исполосованного шрамами… Видимо, я слишком резко натягиваю на себя одеяло, так как Филипп хмурится.  
\- Что такое?  
Мотаю головой. Я сам знаю, что это глупо. Все, что он мог, он уже увидел вчера… Но Филипп отводит одеяло, и холодный воздух касается кожи. Я пытаюсь сопротивляться, но он удерживает меня и проводит пальцами по шраму на боку.  
\- Это из-за них, да?  
Я отвожу взгляд.  
\- Кто тебе их оставил?  
Это неудобный разговор в неудобное время. Но лучше закрыть эту тему сейчас, чем поднимать снова потом. Я снова заворачиваюсь в одеяло и только так позволяю ему себя обнять.  
\- Я же говорит тебе, что умер?  
\- Мда… До сих пор не очень понимаю, что ты подразумеваешь под этим, но да, ты говорил.  
Я вздыхаю. Филипп, ну почему ты не умеешь слушать внимательно?  
\- Я рассказывал тебе об Александре… Я не убил его своими руками, его убила Тень, что шла за мной. Моя проблема заключалась в том, что после Александра Тень убила меня. Эти… эти шрамы остались от ран. Я не знаю, для меня нападение Тени было… Невидимым. Ее следы я видел и чувствовал, как она настигает меня… Лучше тебе не знать, какие именно следы…  
Его руки сжимаются вокруг меня. Поздно защищать меня от того, что уже случилось.  
\- Я не видел самой Тени, только внезапную боль и кровь, очень много крови. Я… Я не шучу, я умер, истек кровью на каменных плитах внутреннего святилища…  
Его голос звучит приглушенно.  
\- Но как же тогда?..  
\- Я оказался тут? Агриппа. Я говорил тебе, помнишь… О… Это сложно. Попробуй просто поверить мне. Я помог ему умереть, в буквальном смысле, отпилил ему голову. Не только, но это завершающее. По его просьбе я бросил голову в открывающийся портал. Не спрашивай меня, как это работает, я не знаю, но я уверен – его дух нашел своего ученика… Он единственный, о ком я знаю, кто смог подчинить себе силу сфер. Им по просьбе Агриппы я и был спасен…  
Чувствую, как он недоверчиво качает головой. Ему придется либо поверить мне, либо придумать версию, которая его устроит.  
\- «Спасен» означало, что я оказался на улицах твоего Лондона, раны из смертельных стали просто серьезными… Меня привезли в госпиталь, а дальше… Там ты меня и нашел.  
Опускаю голову.  
\- Филипп, послушай… Если я кажусь тебе… Ну… Уродливым, я понимаю… И я не хочу тебе лгать, даже прочитав мой дневник, ты знаешь обо мне не все. Многого там просто нет, многое я видел своими глазами, пока блуждал по замку… И, поверь, просто поверь, не возражая хоть на этот раз, ты связался с безумным чудовищем!..  
Он стискивает меня почти до боли в ребрах, и я заканчиваю слегка задушено.  
\- Но я не хочу причинять тебе вред. Я хочу защитить тебя. От Тени, от Сферы и от себя.  
Я жду его ответа как приговора, но его просто нет. Он разворачивает меня, вытряхнув из одеяла, и, проигнорировав мои попытки отбиться, обнимает, прижимая к себе.  
\- Мы обязательно поговорим обо всем, хорошо? Просто… не сейчас.  
И снова целует меня. И это «не сейчас» начинает казаться мне очень привлекательным.  
*****  
А спустя час, когда Филипп уже одет, ему сообщают, что его лекций сегодня не будет – какой-то перенос, как я понял.. Он, просияв, предлагает мне  
\- Как насчет небольшой аферы?  
\- Аферы?  
\- Да. У тебя есть документы. Они не лучшего качества, но, я надеюсь, сойдут для оформления пособия. А еще есть мед карта, там написано, что у тебя амнезия…  
\- И много чего другого.  
\- Это не важно. Так что тебя не будут особо мучить.  
Эта фраза мне совсем не нравиться.  
\- То есть?  
\- То есть, тебе нужны деньги.  
Киваю.  
\- Да, нужны. Если я останусь здесь, то не могу висеть у тебя на шее.  
\- А поскольку ты пока недостаточно адаптировался, то легче всего выбить тебе пособие.  
Киваю. Ничего не понимаю, но одеваюсь и иду за Филиппом. Он что-то задумал, так какая разница, что именно? Просто сделаю, как он скажет.  
*****  
День ужасный. Люди, которых я не могу понять, действия, значение которых мне недоступно. Одна радость, что за мной следует Филипп, представляется близким другом и отвечает сам на почти все вопросы. Мне остается только кивать, и я чувствую себя совершеннейшим идиотом. Когда мы наконец выбираемся из этого проклятого места, я совершенно измотан. И почти повисаю на Филиппе, который, надо сказать, тоже выглядит усталым. Он приобнимает меня по дороге домой и ободряюще целует в висок.  
\- Все будет нормально, ответ придет в течении недели. Думаю, все будет в порядке. Ты отлично держался.  
Да, конечно. Хочу домой. Я очень устал.  
\- У вас всегда так ужасно в таких местах?  
Он смеется.  
\- Нет, что ты! Обычно – гораздо хуже!  
Закрываю глаза.  
\- Я умер и попал в ад, где мне и место. Все наконец-то встало на свои места.  
30 апреля 2001, Лондон  
Филипп  
\- О, поверь мне, это – не ад. Вот получить компенсацию по страховке или разобраться с наследством – это да, еще хуже. Государство не сильно жаждет платить тебе деньги, пусть и твои законные, поэтому, чтобы их получить, надо пройти оооочень много инстанций.  
Даниэль смотрит на меня с ужасом.  
\- Надеюсь, тебе не придется ни с чем таким сталкиваться в скором времени.  
Он кивает. Мы проходим мимо Старбакса, и я предлагаю зайти, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Даниэль соглашается, кажется, ему понравилось сидеть в кафе.  
Мы заказываем по фирменному фруктовому чаю, и я беру чизкейк для Даниэля.  
\- В твое время таких точно не делали.  
Он кивает, уплетая торт за обе щеки. Кажется, ему нравится сладкое. Я улыбаюсь, глядя на него.  
\- Даниэль, мне пришла в голову одна идея, но если ты устал, мы можем просто поехать домой.  
Он смотрит на меня с подозрением, будто я могу замыслить какую-то гадость.  
\- Какая идея?  
\- Я бы хотел зайти с тобой в один магазин неподалеку. Нужно, наконец, купить тебе нормальную одежду, которая не будет висеть на тебе мешком. Мы купим «на вырост», не бойся, она не пропадет потом.  
Даниэль отворачивается от меня, оставляя недоеденный торт.  
\- Я не хочу раздеваться на людях. И не хочу заставлять тебя тратить на меня еще больше денег.  
Я отмахиваюсь от него.  
\- Перестань. Я забрал тебя из больницы, мне о тебе и заботиться. А насчет раздевания – в магазине есть специальные раздевалки, никто, кроме меня, тебя не увидит.  
Я вижу, как он колеблется минуту.  
\- Если тебе не сложно. Я был бы очень благодарен.  
Я ловлю его взгляд и пытаюсь подбодрить улыбкой.  
\- Конечно, мне не сложно! Я же сам это предложил. Давай, доедай свой торт, и пошли.  
*****  
В магазине мы находим приличные джинсы, которые не норовят свалиться с Даниэля в любую секунду, пусть и при небольшой помощи ремня. Он настаивает, и я покупаю ему пару белых рубашек. А потом уже настаиваю я и покупаю ему несколько цветных маек, чтобы было удобно. А еще мы находим нормальные брюки и жилетку, которую Даниэль неуверенно мнет в руках несколько минут, боясь попросить меня. Поэтому я просто сую ее в уже образовавшуюся кучу и плачу за все скопом. Хорошо, что у нас один размер ноги, я могу одолжить ему свою обувь, если что.  
И после этого мы усталые и счастливые идем домой. Я несу пакеты в обеих руках, поэтому Даниэлю приходится справляться с замком самому.  
\- У меня такое странное чувство, будто я уже делал это раньше. Мне пришлось открыть столько замков в том замке…  
Я ставлю пакеты и обнимаю его.  
\- Надо сделать тебе твой ключ, чтобы это был единственный замок, который тебе теперь надо было открывать.  
Даниэль улыбается и теснее прижимается ко мне. Кажется, он принял нашу близость даже проще, чем я.  
\- Я приготовлю ужин? Должен же я поблагодарить тебя за помощь и вообще за все.  
Я ухмыляюсь.  
\- Будто я откажусь от вкусной еды, которую не нужно делать самому. Валяй. Надеюсь, ты не против, если я немного поработаю?  
Даниэль кивает и удаляется в кухню. А я иду к компьютеру. Надо проверить почту, мне иногда пишут студенты с вопросами. И еще, может, там будет что-то о перенесенном заседании…  
В почте, помимо изменений в расписании и вопросов о пересдаче последнего теста, лежит письмо без подписи. Сначала я хочу отправить его в спам, но оно притягивает меня чем-то. Я нажимаю на него, и на экране возникает лишь одна строчка.  
«Я слышал, Вы интересуетесь Сферами. Свяжитесь со мной, если хотите знать больше.» И номер телефона. И ничего больше, даже адрес ничего мне не говорит.  
Я тру глаза и снова смотрю на экран. Что это может значить, помимо очевидного? В Лондоне была не одна сфера? Или этот человек просто жаждет привлечь мое внимание по какой-то причине?  
Я оглядываюсь на дверь кухни, в которой хлопочет Даниэль. Нет. Я не буду думать об этом. Это может подождать, ведь он не назвал никакого срока, до которого мне надо с ним связаться. Я больше не буду обманывать Даниэля, мы сядем и поговорим обо всем, а потом решим, что делать. Вместе. И только так.  
30 апреля 2001, Лондон  
Даниэль  
Вхожу в комнату, и Филипп как-то дергается при моем появлении, быстро щелкая клавишей. О, наверное, я ему помешал… Смущенно улыбаюсь, пытаясь сгладить настороженность в его взгляде.  
\- Прости, если я помешал, ужин готов…  
Он кивает и тоже улыбается.  
\- Нет, все в порядке. Иду.  
Не удержавшись, киваю на его машину.  
\- А ты научишь меня… как этим пользоваться?  
\- Да… Да, конечно. Но это не быстрое дело, так что давай его отложим.  
Киваю.  
\- Конечно, я и не имел в виду – сейчас. Идем, все остынет.  
*****  
Впервые с тех пор, как я стал спать рядом с Филиппом, меня будит кошмар. Разница в том, что на этот раз я, видимо, не кричал – Филипп продолжает спать, пока я пытаюсь отдышаться и задавить чувство горького разочарования. Я надеялся, что рядом с ним кошмары меня не тронут. Оказалось, не так. Я расслабился. Забылся. Перестал быть настороже. В подземельях замка это стоило бы мне жизни!  
Что-то не так.  
Не горит свет!  
Паника перехватывает горло и становится сложно дышать. Мы забыли включить свет! Мы поужинали, потом Филипп пожаловался, что ему рано на работу, и уснул, и я уснул почти сразу, и… И теперь в комнате темно, темно!  
Шорох за дверью.  
Мне это кажется, кажется! Я же знаю, что мне это мерещится, тут нет никаких монстров на самом деле, ведь нет, откуда им взяться в квартире Филиппа? Я перестаю дышать. Он услышит меня!  
Шаги.  
Он там, за дверью. Сползаю с кровати. Нужно спрятаться… Мне надо спрятаться… Тогда, может быть, он не найдет меня… Отступаю, прячась за шкаф. Может?.. Нет, в шкафу не спрятаться, слишком много вещей, нет места для меня… Может, оно уйдет, может пройдет мимо, не заметит…  
Я слышу шаги, и они все ближе…  
Нет, нет, нет, боже, нет!  
\- Даниэль?..  
Зажимаю себе рот, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Когда он проснулся?! Боже, я ведь даже не подумал о нем! Просто оставил его в кровати и сбежал! Какой же я трус, ничего не изменилось, с чего я взял, что что-то поменялось, что я могу его защитить, с чего?  
\- Даниэль, что случилось?  
Он услышит! Дергаю Филиппа на себя, пряча рядом за шкафом и зажимаю ему рот. Молчи, молчи, он услышит, услышит, не пройдет мимо, боже, боже, нет, пожалуйста… Он сжимает мне запястье, пытаясь отвести руку, и я понимаю, что по силам все равно ему проигрываю. Шепчу, почти касаясь губами уха  
\- Тише, тише, молчи, он услышит!  
Замираю. Прислушиваюсь. Где-то течет вода. Шаги. Тише, пожалуйста, тише!  
Вжимаю Филиппа в стену, пытаясь слиться с ней, пройди мимо, пройди мимо, просто пройди мимо, ради бога, пожалуйста…  
\- Даниэль, - он шепчет, но это опасно, он совсем рядом, он может услышать – Даниэль, все в порядке. Ты у меня дома. Ты в безопасности.  
Нет, нет, нет, я же слышу его! Но… Он же прав… Я же в его доме, в его спальне… Откуда здесь монстр?.. Мне это кажется… Я же сумасшедший, здесь нет монстра… Мне просто мерещится…  
Первый удар сотрясает дверь. Ее не хватит надолго. Изо всех сил вцепляюсь в руку Филиппа. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, ответь мне, умоляю!  
\- Ты это слышал?.. Скажи мне, пожалуйста!  
Он обнимает меня. Он так спокоен, удары в дверь продолжаются, боже, мы уже мертвы, Филипп, боже…  
\- Я ничего не слышал, Даниэль. Тут никого нет.  
Я почти слышу, как трескается дверь. Поздно бежать и прятаться. Уже поздно!  
\- Он здесь, Филипп, он здесь, он убьет нас!  
Филипп внезапно разжимает руки и бросает меня. У меня падает сердце. Он бросил меня. Я опять, опять буду умирать в одиночестве, пожалуйста, только не это, пожалуйста, нет!..  
Свет заливает комнату, на секунду ослепляя меня. Филипп стоит у двери, он только что включил верхний свет.  
\- Даниэль, все в порядке, смотри, дверь даже не заперта, за ней никого нет…  
\- Не открывай!..  
За дверью никого нет… Никого… просто галлюцинация, боже, это просто галлюцинация… Сползаю по стене на пол. Меня трясет, по лицу текут слезы.  
\- Боже, боже, боже, просто галлюцинация, боже… - не замечаю, что говорю вслух.  
Обхватываю себя руками. Не могу успокоиться. Просто видение… Просто… Боже, как же страшно. Всхлипываю. Филипп садится рядом и притягивает меня к себе, позволяя спрятать лицо у него на груди.  
\- Тише, тише… Все хорошо. Что бы тебе ни показалось, его нет. Все в порядке, все хорошо, успокойся…  
Истерика. Я понимаю, что со мной происходит, но ничего не могу сделать. Меня накрывает истерика. То, чего так и не случилось в замке - я не мог себе этого позволить, потеря контроля означала смерть, то, что так и не случилось в госпитале – возможно, потому что подсознательно там я тоже постоянно был готов к нападению. Сейчас, вцепившись в Филиппа, я захлебываюсь рыданиями, мне не хватает воздуха, меня трясет и к горлу подступает тошнота. Филипп, кажется, теряется, и не знает, как реагировать, только поглаживает меня по спине, приговаривая «тише, тише, я тут, все хорошо…», давая мне время успокоиться. Сглатываю слезы. Все. Все, хватит. Боюсь поднять на него глаза.  
\- Прости меня… Прости… Прости пожалуйста… Я не… Я… Я сейчас успокоюсь.  
Он сдергивает с кровати одеяло и заворачивает меня в него, давая иллюзию защиты. Не могу смотреть ему в глаза. Это было отвратительно. Он подхватывает меня на руки.  
\- Что ты делаешь?!  
Он успокаивающе улыбается.  
\- Тебе нужен чай. А отставлять тебя одного сейчас я не хочу.  
\- Я бы и сам дошел, - чуть тише, потому что сам понимаю, что это неправда. Никуда бы я сам сейчас не дошел.  
\- Я знаю, - это что, попытка пощадить мою гордость? Запоздалая, от нее и так мало что осталось. – Но все равно, позволь мне просто сделать это.  
Он усаживает меня на стул, где я, плотнее завернувшись в одеяло и обхватив ладонями чашку, наконец решаюсь поднять на него глаза.  
\- Прости…  
\- Тебе не нужно извиняться, правда. Ты… Ну, я знал, что могут быть проблемы, когда забирал тебя.  
Вздыхаю.  
\- Уверен, к подобному ты был не готов. Я не… Я не уверен, что я правильно вижу реальность.  
Он криво усмехается.  
\- Мне это знакомо. Неприятное чувство. Но если что, тебе стоит просто спросить у меня.  
Киваю.  
\- Еще раз прости. Это была отвратительная сцена. Я не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня… Таким.  
\- Еще раз извинишься, и я тебя стукну.  
Улыбаюсь. Мой Филипп. Он гораздо сильнее меня и не теряет присутствия духа, несмотря ни на что. Однако, следующий вопрос заставляет меня вздрогнуть.  
\- Что тебя так напугало?  
Молчу, перед тем как ответить.  
\- У тебя есть бумага и карандаш?  
\- Есть, конечно.  
\- Не можешь мне их одолжить ненадолго?  
Несколько минут уходит на рисунок. Я старался не смотреть на них, эта фигура вызывала такую волну паники, что становилось сложно себя контролировать. Но образ, не смотря на это, врезался мне в память. Набрасываю быстрыми штрихами фигуру, искореженное тело, отвисшую челюсть, лезвия, и протягиваю рисунок Филиппу. Тот изучает его, потом поднимает на меня недоуменный взгляд, и приходится пояснить:  
\- Ты спросил, что меня напугало. Вот это.  
Я не великий художник, но… Вот теперь у Филиппа удивленно расширяются глаза.  
\- Постой, ты хочешь сказать…  
\- Слуги Александра. Это они охотились за мной в замке. Они… Быстро бегают, к сожалению, и единственный способ выжить – прятаться. Не попадаться им. Бежать, едва заслышав их шаги, а потом ждать, затаив дыхание, пока они не пройдут мимо.  
Филипп шокировано смотрит на набросок.  
\- Но… Это же…  
Мой Филипп – ученый, и ему, верно, сложно представить столь ужасное создание в реальности. Вздыхаю и объясняю.  
\- Они – плод экспериментов Александра. Александр… - запинаюсь. - Много экспериментировал. Бывшие люди. Когда-то. Я говорил тебе, у меня могут быть галлюцинации. В моих кошмарах они преследуют меня. Не надо, пожалуйста!  
Он удивленно моргает.  
\- Не надо что?  
Стискиваю зубы.  
\- Не смотри на меня с такой жалостью! Я… Я это заслужил. Еще раз прости, что стал свидетелем этой сцены. Мне правда жаль.  
Он вытряхивает меня из одеяла так резко, что я еле успеваю поставить чашку на стол, иначе бы облился чаем, и прижимает к себе.  
\- Ну, что ты говоришь?! Ты не заслужил этого, ни в коем случае! Разве ты не видишь, что был всего лишь марионеткой этого ублюдка Александра?  
Пытаюсь вырваться.  
\- Никто не заставлял меня! Я прекрасно понимал, что именно делаю! Да, он вложил нож в мою руку, и только! Нанести удар решил я сам! Только для того, чтобы спастись, когда, ты сам говорил, возможно, стоило всего лишь отдать Сферу Стражу!  
Мы кричим друг на друга, но я устал от того, что он не слышит и не понимает меня!  
\- Не в твоем случае! Ты сам сказал – Тень убила тебя даже после того как получила сферу!  
\- Да? Скажи, Филипп, скольких убил бы ты ради спасения своей жизни?  
\- Я не знаю! – он понижает голос, и его плечи опускаются. – Я не знаю…  
Я тоже говорю тише. Бессмысленно кричать.  
\- А я знаю – многих. И знаешь, что самое страшное? Я убивал и пытал не только, чтобы спастись. Но и просто помогая Александру. И этому нет никакого оправдания, никакого. Это не спасало мне жизнь. Это было просто… Просто убийство в худшей из его форм. Я проклят. Так что не стоит жалеть меня, мой друг, мои кошмары – моя кара. И моя вина никогда не даст мне спать спокойно.  
Филипп вздыхает.  
\- Прости, но я не могу это принять. И не могу думать так о тебе. Просто не могу.  
А я не могу поверить ему. Не могу поверить… Невозможно знать, понимать и при этом не презирать меня. Это просто… Невозможно. Я бы презирал такого человека, как я сам. Я и презираю. Самого себя.  
Я не улавливаю момент, когда Филипп снова целует меня. Пытаюсь оттолкнуть его, нет. Нет… Он не может, не должен так смотреть на меня. Не может так касаться меня. Не может целовать меня так… нежно, так… Так…  
Я перестаю что-то соображать, и на задворках сознания мелькает мысль, что, возможно, Филипп этого и добивался. Мне снова не хватает воздуха, снова голова идет кругом, но в этот раз у меня получается устоять на ногах.  
\- Как… как тебе это удается?..  
Весьма самодовольная улыбка, неужели он сам не чувствует?  
\- Считай, что талант.  
Я теряюсь в нем. Теряюсь в его поцелуях, в ощущении его рук в моих волосах, на спине, на животе, кажется, что повсюду… И вскрикиваю, когда оказываюсь весьма грубо прижат лицом к стене, с выломанной за спину рукой. Что?.. Что происходит?!  
Филипп прижимается ко мне сзади, и у меня от страха перехватывает горло. Не могу говорить. Не могу дышать. Мне больно!  
…Я просто хочу уйти…  
Нет, не надо, пожалуйста..  
\- Ты винишь себя и ищешь искупления? Даниэль…  
У него голос… Странный… Ласковый, напряженный… Не сочетаемый с тем, что он делает… Не сочетаемый с нарастающей вместе с давлением болью в плече.  
\- Отпусти меня!..  
\- Тише… Что тебе нужно, Даниэль? Чего ты хочешь?..  
Что мне нужно? Я хочу, чтобы ты отпустил меня, мне больно и страшно!  
…Я не сделал ничего дурного!..  
…Нет, пожалуйста, нет!..  
… Аааа!!!...  
\- Прощения… Искупления… Я хочу искупления…  
Голоса растворяются, отступают, их место занимает боль. Я задерживаю дыхание. Больно, больно!.. Им было больнее… Всем им… Всхлипываю и перестаю сопротивляться. Филипп прав… Он всегда прав… Я заслужил это. Заслужил эту боль, он прав, прав… Они молчат. Они наблюдают. Я всегда знаю, что они стоят у меня за спиной… Простите…  
Я кричу от боли, когда он усиливает нажим, и я… Происходит что-то… Голову ведет, я захлебываюсь воздухом, но в голове – пусто. Абсолютно. Только звенящая тишина и заполняющее все раскаянье, простите меня, простите… Запрокинув голову, я кричу от новой вспышки боли и последнее, что чувствую – как стена почему-то проваливается у меня под щекой, и я лечу куда-то вниз, в темноту, в которой почему-то нет преследующих меня голосов  
Филипп  
Когда Даниэль вскрикивает, я тихо шиплю сквозь зубы вместе с ним. Нас трясет, будто мы – единый организм, связанный одной нервной системой. А потом он снова отключается, оседает у меня в руках, так что я еле успеваю отпустить его руку, чтобы не вывернуть окончательно.  
У него на лице умиротворение, впервые с тех пор, как я его встретил. В обмороке он улыбается, и это странное зрелище.  
Я подхватываю его на руки и несу обратно в спальню. Хорошо, что там осталось второе одеяло. На первое мне не хватило рук.  
Я кладу Даниэля, включаю ночник, выключаю верхний свет и ложусь рядом, обнимая его. Меня захватывает удивительное спокойствие. Когда он проснется, темнота не будет обступать его, страхи уйдут. И это я сделал собственными руками. Я улыбаюсь и закрываю глаза.  
*****  
1 мая 2001, Лондон.  
Я просыпаюсь за 20 минут до выхода. Даниэль крепко спит, у него спокойное дыхание, и он не морщится во сне. Я надеюсь, он видит хороший сон.  
Я быстро собираюсь, оставляю ему записку на столе на кухне и ухожу. Мне еще надо заскочить в химчистку, чтобы забрать его вещи. Возможно, они смогли что-нибудь с ними сделать.  
Милая девушка отдает мне пакет, извиняясь, что не удалось отчистить абсолютно все. Я уверяю ее, что все в порядке, и плачу за свой заказ. Он выглядит куда приличней, чем когда я его сдавал. Надеюсь, Даниэль порадуется этому.  
На парах я немного сонный, но куда адекватней, чем все предыдущие недели. Студенты приободряются вместе со мной. Я чувствую удивительное умиротворение, я спокоен.  
После лекций я отвечаю на пару вопросов и тороплюсь домой. Там меня будет ждать Даниэль. Он уже должен был проснуться.  
По пути я захожу в магазин и беру бутылочку вина. Надеюсь, ничего плохого от этого не будет?  
Я открываю дверь ключом, но Даниэль слышит и встречает меня на пороге.  
\- Добрый вечер.  
\- Привет, - я улыбаюсь ему и заключаю в объятия. Он, кажется, не против. – Как прошел твой день.  
Даниэль смущенно улыбается.  
\- Я нашел у тебя пару книг, в спальне… Надеюсь, ты не против. Они весьма занимательны. Я не все понимаю, но в той, которую я читаю, интересный сюжет.  
Я отчаянно вспоминаю, какие же книги лежат у меня в спальне, и предполагаю, что Даниэль наткнулся на один из фантастических романов, которые я почитываю время от времени.  
\- Я рад, что тебе понравилось. Читай на здоровье. Мы можем потом сходить в книжный магазин, если хочешь, и купить тебе те книги, которые ты сам выберешь.  
Даниэль мнется, а потом выдает.  
\- Когда у меня будут свои деньги, хорошо? Я не хочу быть обузой больше, чем уже есть.  
Я снова приобнимаю его.  
\- Мне не сложно. Но если ты так хочешь, то пусть так и будет.  
Я вспоминаю о пакете, который поставил на пол. Снимаю куртку и разуваюсь.  
\- У меня для тебя небольшой сюрприз. Надеюсь, ты не против.  
Даниэль смотрит на меня удивленно. Мы проходим в комнату, и я достаю из пакета его вещи. То, что удалось спасти.  
\- Не все отчистилось, но я решил, что тебе бы хотелось иметь что-то свое…  
Он удивленно рассматривает то, что вероятно было верхней одеждой в его время. Он пострадал больше всего, на нем дырки в тех местах, где Даниэля ранили, а еще пятна непонятного зеленого цвета, которые почти не отмылись, но в остальном он выглядит вполне прилично.  
\- Спасибо… Я и не думал, что ты будешь с этим возиться… Я… Я думал, их не спасти. Спасибо, - и он обнимает меня, стараясь чуть беречь левую руку.  
Мне становится стыдно. Я отвожу глаза. Идея, которая казалась вчера такой здравой, уже не кажется таковой сегодня.  
\- Прости… Ну, за руку… Я не хотел, чтобы… Вернее…  
Даниэль прерывает мой неловкий монолог, легко касаясь моих губ своими. Я замолкаю.  
\- Не надо извиняться, Филипп.  
Мы смотрим друг на друга. Мы будто посвящены в какое-то таинство, которое неизвестно более никому. Я улыбаюсь.  
\- Ладно, не буду.  
\- Вот и хорошо.  
Я спохватываюсь и вытаскиваю из того же мешка бутылку вина, которую принес.  
\- Я подумал, что от пары бокалов не будет ничего плохого. Оно не очень крепкое. А еще я не знал, какое ты пьешь, поэтому взял на свой вкус, - и снова это все похоже на свидание.  
Даниэль снова улыбается мне.  
\- Я положусь на тебя. Я не помню, какое вино я люблю. Но если я напьюсь, сам будешь меня укладывать, так и знай, - в его глазах горит лукавый огонек. Он вообще сегодня очень решительный.  
Я отвечаю в тон ему.  
\- Будто я дам тебе напиться! Бокальчик за ужином и все.  
Мы оба фыркаем и смеемся. Так легко и просто, мне нравится это ощущение.  
Мы вместе идем готовить ужин. Я предлагаю пожарить мясо, Даниэль не против. К нему хорошо подойдет красное вино. Пока я занимаюсь им, Даниэль нарезает салат.  
\- Готовить вместе приятней. Надо почаще так делать.  
Даниэль пожимает плечами.  
\- Мне нравится готовить для тебя.  
Я обнимаю его сзади и шепчу на ухо.  
\- А мне нравится, когда ты мне готовишь.  
Он отчаянно краснеет и отскакивает.  
\- Филипп! У меня в руках нож все-таки, - он возмущен, но я не вижу, чтобы он был недоволен.  
Ужин готов быстро, и мы садимся за стол. Вино, которое я выбрал, оказывается весьма неплохим. Как я и обещал, я не даю Даниэлю выпить больше, чем пару бокалов. Но его все равно немного ведет. Так, что он становится чуть более раскован и весел. Я рассказываю ему байки со своей работы и пересказываю особенно удачные фразы своих студентов. Он смеется, и мне тоже становится смешно.  
А потом мы идем в гостиную. Даниэль плюхается на диван и откидывается на спинку.  
\- Спасибо за ужин.  
\- Не за что, мы же вместе его готовили.  
Я немного замолкаю, прежде чем задать следующий вопрос.  
\- Не против, если я включу музыку? Сто лет ничего не слушал.  
Даниэль улыбается, чуть пьяно.  
\- Не против. Я еще ни разу не слышал, что тут называют музыкой, лишь обрывки из окна.  
Я улыбаюсь и подхожу к стойке с дисками. Где-то у меня был хороший микс. Что-нибудь не очень быстрое. Ага, вот он. Записывал для очередной своей девушки, да так и не отдал, разругались раньше…  
Я вставляю диск в проигрыватель. Он жужжит, загружаясь. А потом из колонок начинает литься медленная мелодия. «Хэллоу» Лайонела Ричи, именно то, что нужно.  
Я подхожу к дивану и протягиваю Даниэлю руку. Он смотрит на меня с интересом.  
\- Потанцуем?  
Он улыбается и дает мне руку. Я подхватываю его и прижимаю к себе. Мы медленно покачиваемся под музыку. То, что теперь называют танцами. Я понимаю, что в его времена все было иначе, но зато теперь я могу прижимать его к себе.  
Мелодия уносит нас. Я наклоняюсь и целую Даниэля, медленно, тягуче. У меня слегка кружится голова. Я хочу, чтобы так можно было провести вечность, но песня заканчивается, сменяясь другой. Я выключаю проигрыватель.  
Даниэль берет меня за руку.  
\- Пошли спать.  
И я понимаю, что означает его улыбка.  
1 мая 2001 Лондон.  
Даниэль.  
На пороге спальни Филипп наконец перестает изображать из себя джентльмена на балу и набрасывается на меня так, что не знай я, к чему это ведет, пожалуй, имел бы все основания испугаться. Одежда теперь разбросана по комнате, кажется, ему абсолютно все равно, куда именно он бросает ее, впрочем, мне тоже все равно. Я хочу быть с ним, хочу, чтобы он все так же смотрел на меня, я не хочу снова остаться совершенно один! И я хочу то наслаждение, которое, я уже знаю, он способен мне подарить. У него сумасшедший, пьяный взгляд, когда он тихо спрашивает:  
\- Даниэль… Я… Можно…  
Мой Филипп, я понятия не имею, о чем ты просишь, но я уверен, ты не причинишь вреда. Ты же не умеешь ошибаться. Поэтому я откидываюсь на кровать и киваю.  
\- Делай все, что хочешь, я доверяю тебе.  
Задержка вызывает у меня интерес… И несколько вопросов. Впрочем, когда его руки снова возвращаются, балансирую на грани желания сбежать подальше. Что он делает, зачем?..  
\- Прости, может быть немного неприятно, но потом это пройдет, я обещаю. Ты только расслабься.  
Закрываю глаза. Не могу на него смотреть. Стараюсь не думать. Это похоже на первый удар ножом – просто не думать, не позволять себе думать, просто… Филипп знает, что делать. Просто поверить ему. Непривычно, ненормально, странно, слегка больно… По телу прокатывается волна огня, заставляя мне застонать в голос! Как?!..  
Поцелуи отвлекают, но не сильно. То, что происходит, такое… Неправильное, такое… Пошлое, такое… Но стоит мне на секунду открыть глаза и взглянуть в лицо Филиппа, как я вижу на нем чистый восторг, незамутненное желание, и подчиняюсь. Стараюсь дышать глубже, стараюсь не думать, главное не думать, главное… Дыхание срывается, о спокойствии не идет и речи, я и понятия не имел, что такое возможно, а Филипп… Он как всегда знал, что делать…  
И когда он начинает двигаться, меня снова захлестывает водоворот, и становится плевать на то, что происходит, на то, как это выглядит, на все, остается только Филипп, наслаждение, жар его тела… И разноцветная бездна в конце, снова разбившая мой мир на осколки!  
*****  
Голова кружится, но это приятное головокружение… Сладкое, как и ноющая боль в теле, оставшаяся после… Филипп обнимает меня, и я думаю, что что бы ни составляло мою прежнюю жизнь, я никогда и ни с кем не был так близок. Когда я снова могу говорить, я тихо произношу:  
\- Филипп… Это было невероятно…  
\- Буду считать это за комплимент.  
Хорошо… Пусть комплимент… Хотя это скорее объективная оценка…  
\- Давай спать, мне снова завтра рано вставать…  
Он снова обнимает меня, и я понимаю, что уже сплю, просто еще не закрыл глаза.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Даниэль.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Филипп.  
И на самом деле, я уже сплю.  
*****  
Расписание. Ловлю себя на том, что с нетерпением жду субботы, чтобы Филипп остался со мной, и обрываю себя же, я поклялся себе не ограничивать его свободу. А до этого…  
Утро встречаю один в кровати. С сумбуром в голове, который упорядочить совсем не получается.  
Душ, чай, книги, вечер.  
Кажется, начинаю понимать, откуда такой зверский голод в ужин, ловлю себя на том, что ем нормально только в компании Филиппа, а значит, в неудачные дни – один раз за день. Может, в этом причина того, что из зеркала на меня все еще смотрит оживший мертвец. В лучшем случае.  
За ужином (никакого вина!) перебираю в голове темы, на которые мне необходимо с ним поговорить. И любая из этих тем настолько… Не из тех, что обсуждают. Но разобраться надо. Филипп меня опережает.  
\- Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
Отставляю чашку. Когда в последний раз он говорил со мной подобным тоном, я разбил его посуду. Нехорошее предчувствие сворачивается в животе. Я узнаю этот слегка фанатичный блеск в глазах.  
\- Я слушаю, Филипп.  
Он вздыхает и теребит в руках вилку. Эти мелкие движения слегка раздражают. Впрочем, я не буду критиковать его манеры, я ценю его не за воспитанность.  
\- Я… Я получил письмо. – киваю, поощряя продолжать – В нем говориться о сферах…  
Радуюсь, что освободил руки заранее и теперь могу сцепить пальцы до побелевших костяшек. У моего друга есть одна ужасная черта, он не умеет останавливаться! И верит в себя настолько, что ему кажется, что нужно только захотеть, и он сможет подчинить себе весь мир. Я чувствую беспомощность… Я просто ничего не могу сделать. Я уже сделал и сказал все, что мог, и это не помогло. Ни капли не помогло. И я боюсь, что ничего не заставит его отступиться от своей цели.  
\- …Сферах, - повторяю я за ним. И это слово повисает в воздухе тяжестью.  
Но моего Филиппа не просто остановить. Точнее, я все больше убеждаюсь, что остановить его попросту невозможно.  
\- Да. Я получил письмо… От человека, которого я не знаю. Он говорит, что знает о сферах, и я хотел… На самом деле, я не знаю, что я хотел, просто я хотел быть честен с тобой… Я собираюсь с ним встретиться.  
Вздыхаю. Какой же ты упрямый…  
\- Мне не остановить тебя?  
Кажется, ему грустно, но он качает головой.  
\- Боюсь, что нет.  
Мне не отговорить его… И что дальше? Он ринется искать Сферы без меня, мой отказ, мои просьбы, уговоры, предупреждения – ничего не сработает. Он уйдет на поиски Сферы, и что дальше? В самом лучшем случае, он не найдет ничего. В худшем – его поиски обернутся успехом. И тогда… Он так уверен в себе, в своих теориях, мой Филипп, но что будет, если все его теории – пустой звук? Ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, ни он, ни я не знаем, как обращаться со Сферами. А значит… Мне представился Филипп таким, каким я помнил себя. Измученным кошмарами и бессонницей, галлюцинациями и страхом… А после - мертвый, разорванный на куски Стражем Сферы… Нет. Я не могу этого допустить. Так не будет, просто не должно быть.  
\- Я пойду с тобой.  
\- Что?! – видно, что он удивлен и этого явно не ожидал. Я от себя, пожалуй, тоже. Но… Я знаю опасности Сферы. И хоть я знаю и очень мало, но даже это мало может ему пригодиться, и… Даниэль, не ты ли хотел искупить свои грехи? Возможно, его спасение – один из шансов сделать хоть что-то хорошее!  
\- Я пойду с тобой. Будь честен с собой, твоим мистическим историям больше никто не поверит, как никто не поверил мне. А значит, никто, кроме меня, не сможет тебе помочь. Я не знаю, смогу ли я что-то сделать, возможно, я только помешаю тебе, но я пойду с тобой.  
Он какое-то время неверяще смотрит на меня, а потом, вскакивая из-за стола, сгребает меня в объятия.  
\- Спасибо. Я так не хотел быть один!  
Вздыхаю.  
\- Не благодари. Я – не лучший спутник, и, возможно, ты об этом еще пожалеешь.  
\- Не говори глупостей, что угодно лучше одиночества!  
И возможно, я склонен с ним согласиться.  
Больше мы на серьезные темы не говорим. Он говорит, что собирается встретиться с этим человеком завтра, ближе к вечеру, и мы договариваемся, что после работы он зайдет за мной. Оставшаяся часть вечера проходит на диване перед телевизором. Филипп что-то читает, передачи, которые интересны мне, его не очень волнуют, но это и понятно, для него все это известные чуть ли не с рождения факты, а для меня – новый, захватывающий мир. Тем не менее, он остается рядом и через некоторое время притягивает меня к себе, и я не улавливаю, когда начинаю лежать на диване, используя его колени как подушку. Он, не отрываясь от книги, машинально вплетает пальцы в мои волосы, будто поглаживает кота, и это заставляет меня потерять интерес к передаче и задремать, поддавшись этой целомудренной ласке.  
Сонного и мало что соображающего, Филипп тащит меня в кровать и там, укутав своим теплом, засыпает всего на пару минут раньше меня.  
3 мая 2001, Лондон  
Филипп  
Весь день я, как на иголках. Я беспокоюсь обо всем. Как воспримет все Даниэль, как пройдет встреча, что я узнаю. Кажется, мое волнение передается и студентам, потому что они не могут усидеть спокойно и минуты.  
В результате, лекции я провожу кое-как. Кажется, еще немного и меня выгонят из института.  
Когда я приезжаю домой, Даниэль уже одет и собран. Я оставляю свой рабочий портфель, и мы выходим из дома.  
Мы едем уже знакомым маршрутом до метро, а потом пересаживаемся на ветку, которая отвозит нас на северный край города. Там мы без труда находим кафешку, которая находится очень близко к метро.  
Кажется, мы пришли первыми, потому что внутри только мамаша с ребенком и группа подростков. Мы садимся за столик, и я заказываю фруктовый чай. Так мы договорились с моим таинственным информатором.  
\- Волнуешься? – самого меня трясет так, что я с трудом удерживаю чашку в руках.  
Даниэль пожимает плечами.  
\- Не то, чтобы. Тут просто немного неуютно, - и он прижимается ко мне, делясь своим спокойствием.  
Буквально через пару минут после того, как нам приносят чай, в кафе входит пожилой мужчина, который кажется мне смутно знакомым.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Лафреск.  
Мы пожимаем друг другу руки, он кивает Даниэлю, впрочем, не давая себе труда поздороваться с ним.  
\- Мне кажется, я Вас знаю, не так ли?  
Он кивает и улыбается. И мне кажется, что у него не очень веселая улыбка.  
\- Да. Я служу дворецким в доме, который Вы недавно навещали, когда готовили интервью. Только я знаю, что Вы не журналист, а значит, Вас интересовал не мой покойный хозяин, а кое-что другое.  
Я киваю.  
\- Сферы.  
Он рассеяно помешивает сахар в чашке, которую принесла ему официантка.  
\- Да, Сферы… - его взгляд становится далеким, будто он вспоминает что-то. - Я кое-что знаю о них, так случилось. Но за свое знание я хочу, чтобы Вы мне кое-что пообещали.  
Я хмурюсь.  
\- А почему я должен Вам верить?  
Даниэль под столом сжимает мою руку, явно подбадривая.  
\- Я расскажу Вам кое-что, а Вы уже решите, верить мне или нет.  
И он рассказывает удивительную историю, которая случилась с его дедом, который служил дворецким у одного крупного промышленника конца 19 века. Он видел сферу в работе, ту сферу, которую этот промышленник привез из Южной Америки. Сфера раскололась на две части, сведя с ума своего хозяина, заставив его убить собственных малолетних детей.  
\- Дедушка не смог вынести бремя тайны, которое взвалилось на его плечи. И ему пришлось сбежать из этого дома. Но он передал свое знание моему отцу, а тот передал мне. Я знаю, где находится сфера, которую Вы так жаждете найти. Вам только надо решить, стоит ли эта информация того, о чем я хочу Вас попросить. Это тяжкое бремя, которое лежит проклятьем на моей семье. Пока я храню эти знания, я не могу быть счастлив.  
Мужчина снова замирает, задумавшись о чем-то своем.  
\- И о чем же Вы хотели бы меня попросить?  
Я внутренне напрягаюсь, ожидая подвоха.  
Он снова грустно улыбается мне, смотря в мои глаза.  
\- Это будет тяжело, я знаю, ведь я сам искал информацию об этих древних артефактах всю жизнь, но… Я хочу, чтобы Вы мне обещали, что Вы никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не используете его. Что Вы спрячете его подальше, так, чтобы никто и никогда не нашел. Она уже разрушила жизни двух хороших семей, не дайте ей сделать это и с Вами.  
Я замираю. Это предостережение я слышу вот уже во второй раз. Даниэль все сильнее сжимает мою руку под столом.  
\- Я могу обещать Вам это.  
Он кивает и встает.  
\- Спасибо, Вы сняли груз с моих плеч. Но знайте, что если Вы не выполните свое обещание, она сама покарает Вас хуже, чем когда-либо смог бы я. До свидания и желаю Вам удачи.  
И он уходит, странно сгорбившись, будто на его плечах и правда лежит тяжелый груз.  
Мы остаемся сидеть в одиночестве. Даниэля будто парализовало, он совсем не двигается. Я высвобождаю руку из его хватки и приобнимаю его за плечи.  
\- Эй, все хорошо?  
Он мотает головой.  
\- Нет. Если ты найдешь Сферу, она уничтожит тебя, как ты не понимаешь? - он прижимается ко мне. - Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Пожалуйста, не ищи ее.  
Я вздыхаю.  
\- Но я должен, Даниэль. Я обязан сделать это. Но я не до конца верю ему, поэтому попробую сначала все разузнать, может, то, что он рассказал – лишь плод его воображения.  
Даниэль тяжело вздыхает и немного расслабляется, видимо поняв, что я не собираюсь лезть в катакомбы прямо сейчас.  
\- Хорошо. Но, Филипп, прошу, скажи мне, если ты что-нибудь найдешь. Я хочу знать.  
Я киваю и улыбаюсь ему.  
\- Конечно, я скажу.  
Мы уходим из кафе и едем домой. По пути Даниэль кладет голову мне на плечо и дремлет. Я поддерживаю его, чтобы он не упал, и думаю, что сейчас в нас бы никто не заподозрил то, что мы есть на самом деле.  
Дома Даниэль настойчиво просит научить его пользоваться компьютером, и я не могу отказать. Так ему будет легче познавать мир.  
Хорошо, что на подключении к сети стоит автоматическое запоминание пароля, так куда проще, чем писать ему все на бумажке, которую он обязательно потеряет.  
Я учу его включать и выключать машину, выходить в сеть, писать в текстовом редакторе. И показываю под конец графический редактор, который чрезвычайно интересует Даниэля. Его привлекает идея рисовать что-то цветными линиями прямо на экране.  
Под конец обучения мы оба вымотаны, и нас хватает только на быстрый ужин из полуфабрикатов. Кажется, я привык к хорошей еде, потому что «вкусный обед с курицей» уже вовсе не кажется мне вкусным. Об этом я и говорю Даниэлю.  
Он улыбается, наверное, впервые за вечер.  
\- Я рад, если тебе нравится то, что я готовлю.  
Мы доедаем не очень вкусную еду и идем спать.  
Когда мы уже лежим в кровати, я вспоминаю кое-что.  
\- Даниэль?  
Он оборачивается ко мне и смотрит, явно ожидая подвоха.  
\- Я тут подумал… Завтра я заканчиваю не поздно, и мы могли бы сходить в архивы регистрации граждан и поискать там информацию о твоей семье. Мы знаем, где они жили, а это уже немало. Это должно помочь нам найти их.  
Даниэль облегченно выдыхает.  
\- Да, конечно, если тебе не сложно.  
\- Конечно, нет. Тогда договорились?  
\- Да, договорились.  
И тогда мы уже окончательно ложимся спать. Впереди сложный день.  
3 мая 2001, Лондон  
Даниэль  
Но на следующий день заняться делами не получается. Филипп возвращается поздно, когда я уже волнуюсь. Он виновато улыбается мне из коридора.  
\- Прости, работа… Я должен был предупредить.  
Но я только облегченно качаю головой.  
\- Ничего страшного, я все понимаю.  
Конечно, он же не сидит весь день дома без дела, Филипп работает, и я обязан относиться к его работе с уважением. Но он выглядит вымотанным и усталым. Съедает приготовленный ужин и без особого интереса смотрит в телевизор, пока я погружен в изучение истории мира, которую пропустил. Люди… остаются людьми. Все так же воюют, все так же убивают друг друга, но придумали гораздо более… массовые способы. Думаю о том, что, может быть, стоит завести себе какое-нибудь оружие, помимо кухонного ножа, но отказываюсь от этой идеи, в моем состоянии от этого, в первую очередь, может пострадать Филипп, во вторую - я, а в третью – кто-то невиновный.  
Филипп неожиданно оказываться у меня за спиной, обнимая и заставляя вздрогнуть.  
\- Прости, не хотел тебя напугать.  
\- Нет, это я слишком увлекся, и ты… Оказался неожиданностью.  
Он смотрит мне через плечо в экран, и я чувствую, что он качает головой.  
\- Ты получил доступ в сеть и читаешь о Второй Мировой войне. Не перестаю тебе поражаться.  
\- Я много пропустил…  
Молчу немного.  
\- В архивах… Ты же хочешь найти не только данные обо мне. Ты думаешь о Сфере.  
Он кивает, медленно и неохотно.  
\- Не только. Я думаю, что… Я думаю, что тот старик сказал правду. Я надеялся найти что-то… Что-то. О сфере.  
Я вздыхаю, откидываюсь назад, опираясь на него.  
\- Почему для тебя так важна Сфера?  
Может быть, я смогу понять, что им движет. Может быть, тогда я смогу понять, как его отговорить.  
Он молчит еще немного.  
\- Знаешь я… Я видел страшные вещи. Вещи, которых не должно быть в этом мире. Видел тех, кто пришли сюда – существ, которых никто не звал в наш мир, но они все равно явились. Они способны на такое!.. И сфера – это источник колоссальной энергии и колоссальной опасности. Ты же читал – в последнее время мы все лучше умеем убивать друг друга. Как думаешь, для чего может быть использована подобная сила?  
\- Но это не повод пытаться ее добыть. Она сотню лет лежала под землей!  
\- И в конце концов найдется тот, кто достанет ее оттуда! А я хочу уничтожить ее, а не использовать!  
\- Как ты хочешь ее уничтожить?  
Действительно, как? Предположим, ты нашел ее. Предположим, она не свела тебя с ума. Как ты уничтожишь ее?  
\- Отдам Тени. Она заберет сферу и исчезнет из нашего мира.  
\- И убьет тебя.  
Я смотрю на него. Я так не хочу, чтобы он умирал. Я знаю, как умирают, и не хочу увидеть, как потухнут эти светлые глаза. Не хочу…  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты погиб, Филипп!  
Он улыбается и увлекает меня с кресла. У него нездоровая необходимость трогать меня, но поскольку я не особо против, мы устраиваемся вместе на диване.  
\- Я рад это слышать, правда. И поверь, я не хочу умирать сам, не для этого я прошел катакомбы, всю ту проклятую станцию и выбрался из снегов этой несчастной Гренландии, чтобы погибнуть сейчас!  
Касаюсь пальцем его губ, заставляя умолкнуть. И прошу:  
\- Расскажи мне. Что с тобой случилось. Тебя тоже по ночам преследуют кошмары, что ты видишь в них? Я пытаюсь понять, почему, вырвавшись, ты пытаешься снова спуститься в ад.  
Я пытаюсь понять тебя. Мне нужно понять тебя.  
\- Кларенс.  
Не понимаю.  
-Что? Кто?  
Его передергивает, и на его лице мелькает выражение неуверенности и страха, и я жалею, что спросил.  
\- Это сложно. У меня два главных ночных кошмара – Амабель и Кларенс. Это… Сложно объяснить, но я надеюсь, что ты поймешь.  
И он рассказывает гораздо больше. Я понимаю, какую сокращенную версию того, что с ним произошло, выдал он мне в госпитале. Филипп отчаянно смотрит на меня, рассказывая о собственном безумии.  
\- Это очень страшно, понимаешь? Не знать, что происходит на самом деле, а что тебя лишь заставляют видеть.  
Я понимаю. Филипп, я понимаю тебя. Ведь я сам не всегда различаю видения и реальность. Правда, у моего безумия нет имени, а у тебя есть это имя – имя, на котором ты сосредотачиваешь свою злость и страх.  
\- Она была… Милой, наверное. У нее был милый голос. И она пыталась мне помочь, она… не знала, что я уже заражен. Я никогда ее не узнаю лучше, никогда… Потому что я убил ее.  
\- Ты не виноват…  
Он невесело смеется.  
\- Я постоянно говорю тебе то же самое. Но ты не слушаешь.  
\- Не сравнивай. Это разные вещи! Ты не мог себя контролировать, ты не знал, что причиняешь вред человеку!  
Филипп, выпутывает пальцы из моих волос и заставляет посмотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Даниэль… Это вина. Несмотря на то, что я сам могу придумать тысячу оправданий – это все равно вина. То, с чем я живу. Вина и страх того, что я все-таки сошел с ума. Мне иногда кажется, что я не вылечился, что все это – возвращение домой, ты… Все это лишь видения. И тогда я слышу в своих кошмарах голос Кларенса.  
\- Ты не виноват.  
\- Ты тоже. Тобой манипулировали, и ты не можешь нести на себе всю вину за то, что сделал!  
\- И части этой вины достаточно.  
А потому из ассоциаций, рожденных этим разговором, мне наконец удается задать вопрос. Я указываю на свое плечо, оно почти уже не болит, но Филипп понимает и отводит глаза. А я спрашиваю:  
\- И все-таки… Что это было?


	6. Chapter 6

4 мая 2001, Лондон  
Филипп  
\- И все-таки… Что это было?  
Я молчу. Разве я смогу объяснить то, что и сам не до конца понимаю? Это был лишь порыв, попытка помочь ему хоть чем-то. Проблема в том, что, кажется, мне это тоже помогло.  
\- Филипп? – Даниэль смотрит на меня испытующе, а я стараюсь не смотреть.  
\- Эм… Ну… Знаешь… Я просто подумал… И помогло… Я не думал… Ты так мучился от вины… И я решил… Вот, - кажется, из моего монолога даже при большой доле телепатии невозможно вытянуть смысл.  
\- Филипп, пожалуйста, объясни, что ты имеешь в виду. Я не понимаю, - Даниэль говорит со мной, как с маленьким ребенком, который еще плохо умеет говорить, а потому лопочет что-то на своем непонятном языке.  
Я вздыхаю. Да уж, вообразил себя крутым и собранным, конечно, угу.  
\- Это такая, эмн, практика…  
Даниэль наклоняет голову на бок в знак удивления.  
\- Медицинская?  
Я, кажется, сравнялся цветом с песками Марса, только что.  
\- Эм, нет… Скорее физико, эмн, психологическая. Ммм… Это… Есть люди, которые практикуют это… Ну, в тех же случаях, что у тебя… И, эмн, я решил попробовать, на удачу. И вот, помогло немного.  
Даниэль улыбается.  
\- Помогло. Но я хочу понять, почему. И как это работает.  
Я вздыхаю, снова. Как же сложно говорить о таких вещах. Целоваться гораздо проще. Но, мне кажется, поцелуями тут от него не отвяжешься. Он упорный.  
\- Так, давай с начала. Это называется БДСМ. Ну, то есть не то, что я сделал с тобой – это так, детский лепет по сравнению с настоящей Темой. БДСМ – это модель отношений двух людей, один из которых берет на себя ведущую роль, а второй – ведомую, - я пытаюсь, как бы, читать лекцию, это помогает сосредоточиться на том, что я говорю, а не на том, насколько это щекотливая тема. – В таких отношениях существует система наказаний за проступки. Ну, это грубо говоря. На самом деле все гораздо сложнее. Но если по-простому, ведущий наказывает ведомого, чтобы помочь ему избавиться от чувства вины. Это могут быть и физические и психологические наказания. Например, можно запретить ведомому говорить какое-то время. Или делать что-то еще. Но это сложнее, с физиологией проще. Такие наказания как бы снимают с ведомого ответственность, дают ему примириться с виной, увидеть и принять ее. Это все сугубо добровольно и безопасно, насколько вообще могут быть безопасны физические наказания. Ведущий обязан следить, чтобы с его ведомым ничего не случилось, чтобы не причинить ему настоящего вреда. Как-то так.  
Я перевожу дух, а Даниэль смотрит на меня так, будто не совсем все понял.  
\- И откуда ты узнал о существовании подобного рода отношений?  
Я усмехаюсь.  
\- Приятель в колледже как-то привел меня в тематический клуб. У меня была бурная студенческая жизнь. Там я и увидел все это. А когда ты начал загоняться на тему вины, я понял, что могу попробовать. Прости, я должен был попросить разрешения и предупредить тебя, такие правила, но у меня просто не было времени объяснять все, так что пришлось действовать наугад.  
Даниэль улыбается, как-то слегка мечтательно.  
\- Не извиняйся. Это и правда помогло. Спасибо.  
Я обнимаю его. Эти разговоры настроили меня на вполне определенное настроение.  
\- Тогда не за что, рад был помочь.  
Даниэль отворачивается и кусает губы, а потом смотрит мне прямо в глаза.  
\- Как ты думаешь, мы могли бы… Попробовать повторить? Пожалуйста.  
Я не могу устоять перед этим умоляющим взглядом, тем более, когда он так краснеет. Мне и самому неловко, поэтому я просто киваю, не доверяя своему голосу.  
\- Сейчас? – и правильно я ему не доверял, потому что он постыдно хриплый.  
Даниэль кивает и скрывает взгляд за отросшими прядями волос.  
Я беру его за руку и веду в спальню. У меня нет никаких инструментов, ничего, что я мог бы использовать, кроме своих рук и, пожалуй, шарфа, за которым я иду в коридор.  
Когда я возвращаюсь, Даниэль все также стоит посреди комнаты. Я откашливаюсь, стараясь придать голосу уверенность, которую не чувствую сам.  
\- Даниэль, нам нужно выбрать слово, которое ты сможешь использовать, если тебе что-то не понравится. Если ты скажешь его, я сразу остановлюсь, что бы я ни делал, хорошо? Ты должен выбрать что-то, что не сможешь произнести случайно, чтобы я знал, что ты понимаешь, что говоришь.  
Он кивает. Его взгляд становится задумчивым. Он должен выбрать сам, то слово, которое не забудет даже в агонии боли. И я не удивлен его выбору.  
\- Тень.  
И все равно вздрагиваю.  
\- Хорошо. Запомни его. А теперь раздевайся.  
Кажется, Даниэль ошеломлен тем, как быстро мы перешли к действию. Он немного мнется под моим взглядом, но потом осторожно снимает футболку, штаны, а потом и нижнее белье. Он все еще очень худой, я недостаточно хорошо забочусь о его пропитании, надо это исправить. Может, стоит заставлять его отчитываться о том, что он съел за день?  
Он осторожно складывает вещи на край кровати. Я подхожу ближе и заставляю его поднять на меня взгляд.  
\- Хорошо. Теперь я завяжу тебе глаза. Ты не должен снимать повязку, пока я не скажу, что можно, - я сосредоточен. Сам не ожидал от себя такого, но я смотрю на Даниэля как на задачу, которую нужно решить, а не как на голого Даниэля посреди моей спальни. – Это понятно?  
Он немного мнется, но все же отвечает.  
\- Д-да.  
Я подношу шарф к его лицу и аккуратно завязываю на затылке. Стараюсь не перекрывать ему дыхание, чтобы он не задохнулся.  
\- Так удобно?  
Даниэль кивает. Но я вижу, как ему некомфортно, он начинает дрожать.  
\- Помни, я остановлюсь по первому же твоему слову. Все в твоих руках.  
И он снова кивает.  
Я беру его за руку и подвожу к кровати так, чтобы он стоял к ней боком.  
\- Сейчас я положу тебя к себе на колени, - мне кажется нужным говорить ему обо всем, что произойдет, чтобы он понимал, что я от него хочу. – А потом я ударю тебя. Это будет больно, предупреждаю сразу. Ты готов?  
Он снова кивает. Я сажусь и тяну его на себя, заставляя лечь мне на колени животом. Это не самая удобная поза и для него и для меня, зато позволяет мне действовать более свободно, чем если бы он лежал на кровати. Да и дышать ему будет легче.  
\- Вытяни руки и прижми их к полу. Не отрывай их, пока я не скажу, что можно.  
Даниэль снова кивает, но я скорее чувствую это, чем вижу. Я смотрю на его худую спину, на его выступающие лопатки. Еще немного и они порвут кожу, отрастут крыльями. По крайней мере мне так кажется.  
Порка – самое базовое, что вообще можно сделать с человеком в тематическом плане. Поэтому я и решаю начать с нее. Она не требует особых навыков ни от меня, ни от Даниэля.  
Моя рука опускается на его ягодицы со звучным хлопком. Ладонь начинает гореть от первого же удара так, что я задумываюсь о том, кто еще кого наказывает. Даниэль вздрагивает и всхлипывает, хотя я контролировал силу удара, и он был не таким и сильным. Вероятно, его беспокоит повязка на глазах.  
Я продолжаю бить его, стараясь выдерживать темп, бить с равными промежутками времени, наращивая силу постепенно. Даниэль сначала стонет тихо, но уже через десять ударов начинает стонать в голос. Его всего трясет так, что я начинаю дрожать вместе с ним. Я останавливаюсь, чтобы узнать, в порядке ли все.  
\- Слово?  
Даниэль мотает головой и закусывает губы.  
\- Еще… Пожалуйста, - его голос очень тихий, но мне удается расслышать, потому что сейчас я полностью настроен на него.  
Я киваю, скорее себе, чем ему, и продолжаю.  
Когда сила ударов становится такой, что я больше не чувствую свою ладонь, Даниэль вскрикивает и обмякает у меня на коленях. Я останавливаюсь. Интересно, у него всегда будет такая реакция?  
Я осторожно поднимаю его со своих коленей, кладу на кровать на бок и снимаю повязку. Странно, но во всем том, что произошло, не было для меня никакого сексуального подтекста, ровно до этого момента. У Даниэля искусаны губы, он глубоко и ровно дышит, а его кожа ярко-розовая и горячая там, где я его бил. Я рвано выдыхаю, а потом наклоняюсь и осторожно целую его. Целовать того, кто лежит на боку, когда ты сам стоишь на коленях у кровати, не очень удобно. От поцелуя Даниэль открывает глаза. У него слегка расфокусированный, но беспардонно счастливый взгляд.  
\- Сессия закончена, - машинально говорю я.  
Он улыбается мне пьяной улыбкой. Я сглатываю.  
\- Спасибо, Филипп, - и он вздыхает, медленно моргая.  
\- Ты совсем никакой, знаешь? – мне даже немного обидно, что ему так хорошо. Обидно, но я испытываю гордость, потому что ему хорошо от того, что я сделал с ним. Я, а не кто-то другой.  
\- Знаю. Спасибо, это было волнующе.  
Усмехаюсь.  
\- Да уж, нашел слово.  
Глаза у него слипаются, я хорошо это вижу.  
\- Можешь остаться один ненадолго? Я скоро вернусь.  
Даниэль снова медленно кивает и окончательно закрывает глаза.  
\- Только возвращайся скорей, - это он уже говорит засыпая.  
Я накрываю его одеялом и иду в душ. Горячие струи бьют меня по спине, когда я отчаянно дрочу, вспоминая его губы, мягкость его кожи, его стоны. Какая у меня странная реакция на все это, ведь в процессе я даже не возбудился, был настолько сосредоточен. А теперь вот. Я опираюсь спиной о стену, она приятно прохладная. Я тяжело дышу. Не могу же я использовать его, когда он такой вот, благостный весь!  
Я вытираюсь, одеваюсь в то, что взял с собой в ванную и иду в спальню. Даниэль крепко спит. Я осторожно ложусь рядом, помня о том, что ему может быть больно, если я слишком плотно прижмусь. Так странно, он полностью голый, а я полностью одет, но мне кажется, что раздели именно меня, содрали кожу, так что теперь каждый нерв оказался на поверхности. Я явно переоценил свои силы.  
Я закрываю глаза и стараюсь заснуть.  
*****  
Я понимаю, что это сон, потому что это не может быть правдой. Но от этого мне не легче, потому что в этом сне я прикован в лабораторному столу, мне холодно, потому что я абсолютно голый. Сверху на мне сидит Амабель и улыбается улыбкой Кларенса.  
\- Ты предал нас. Как ты мог, обезьянка? Разве мы не твои друзья?  
Я чувствую, какая она холодная, как лед. У нее на лице кровь, она струится из расколотой головы, падает мне на грудь. Я не могу говорить, не могу ответить ей ничего. Не могу попросить прощения.  
\- Мы знаем все, что ты нам скажешь, не трудись. Ты не сбежишь, обезьянка, не спрячешься, мы найдем тебя, где бы ты ни был. Ты думаешь, наш Отец не знает, что ты задумал? Думаешь, он не помешает тебе? Кажется, пришло время поработить глупых обезьян, слишком они зарвались!  
Амабель наклоняется ко мне, ее обнаженная грудь касается моей. У нее красные глаза и черные белки. Ощущение, что две кровавые капли плавают в черной воде. Она проводит рукой по моему лицу, оставляя на нем царапины. Они жгутся холодом. Я весь будто замерзаю, она как ледник, который окружает этот чертов комплекс, этот чертов мир.  
\- Я всегда могу вернуться к тебе, обезьянка, - Кларенс шепчет мне на ухо, касаясь его губами Амабель. – Я знаю, где ты. Я найду тебя.  
Она наклоняется ко мне и целует меня. У нее холодный язык, от нее воняет смертью. Я пытаюсь увернуться, но не могу. Я пытаюсь укусить ее, но не могу. Я не могу ничего. Я останусь здесь навсегда, навсегда! Они правы, я слишком много о себе воображаю, я зарвался. Надо просто расслабиться, перестать бороться, впустить в себя…  
И тут я понимаю, что это не мои мысли. И дергаюсь, стараясь вырваться. Мне удается освободить одну руку. Я хватаю Амабель за горло, стараясь отбросить ее. Она хрипит, хватает меня за запястье. Не думал, что мертвым тоже нужен воздух. Голос в моей голове заходится истеричным криком.  
\- Нет! Я найду тебя! Я поймаю тебя! Ты будешь моим! МОИМ! И он не защитит тебя! Я уничтожу его, так и знай! Уничтожу!  
*****  
Я просыпаюсь от того, что кто-то отчаянно бьет меня кулаками в грудь. Я открываю глаза, чтобы понять, что я пытаюсь задушить Даниэля, а он пытается отбиться от меня. Я отскакиваю от него, скатываясь с кровати, и отхожу к окну.  
\- Прости… Прости… Я… Прости… - мне страшно. Я чуть не убил его, опять, чуть не убил, потому что Кларенс снова изменил то, что я вижу так, как ему того хотелось.  
Даниэль потирает горло. У него хриплый голос, когда он говорит.  
\- Ничего. Ничего, Филипп, - он откашливается и начинает говорить чуть громче. – Не извиняйся. Тебе снился кошмар, я пытался разбудить. Надо было самому догадаться, чем может кончиться.  
Я мотаю головой.  
\- Нет, нет. Я, я пойду на кухню. Я…  
Даниэль встает с кровати, заворачиваясь в одеяло, и подходит ко мне.  
\- Никуда ты не пойдешь, по крайней мере, один. Я пойду с тобой и сделаю тебе чаю. А потом ты расскажешь, что тебе снилось. Только дай мне одеться.  
Мне остается только кивнуть.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - и он слегка целует меня, будто ставя в споре точку.  
Даниэль двигается чуть скованно, видно, что то, что я сделал оставило свои следы. Но сейчас меня это не волнует. Меня больше волнует то, что он потирает горло и откашливается каждую секунду.  
Мы идем на кухню. Я сажусь на стул, а Даниэль ставит чайник, режет лимон и насыпает заварку. Мы молчим, пока не готов чай. Пока готовится чай, время будто замирает, это знают все.  
Когда у меня в руках оказывается горячая кружка, я выдыхаю.  
\- Прости, мне и правда приснился жуткий сон, - и я пытаюсь пересказать то, что видел во сне.  
Даниэль молчит еще немного после того, как замолкаю я. Он не садится на стул, просто опирается поясницей на столешницу, держа чашку в руках.  
\- Так значит, это был он, голос, о котором ты говорил? И он обещал найти тебя? – я киваю, пока он говорит. – А ты уверен, что это просто сон? Что, если он остался жив и ищет тебя? Судя по тому, что ты рассказал, он осознал себя, пока вы соседствовали. Может, ему не понравилось снова быть частью целого? И он решил сбежать?  
Я мотаю головой.  
\- Нет, я вполне уверен, что Туурнгайт разобрался с ним. Он сказал так.  
\- И ты веришь ему? Зная, откуда он пришел? Веришь тому, что он сказал тебе? Может быть он просил тебя уничтожить все сведения о нем лишь с той целью, чтобы все забыли о его существовании, а он в это время смог бы собрать силы для наступления?  
Я пораженно молчу.  
\- Я не думал об этом, совсем не думал. Но теперь, когда ты сказал, это становится очевидным.  
Даниэль подходит ко мне, ставит кружку на стол и обнимает со спины.  
\- Не бойся. Мы справимся, - он молчит некоторое время, а потом очень тихо добавляет. – Мне кажется, я знаю, зачем ты ищешь Сферу. Не люди опасны, а эти существа. Если у них будет Сфера, хоть одна, это не окончится войной… Это уничтожит этот мир.  
И мы оба молчим. Я думаю о том, как я мог не посмотреть на ситуацию с этой стороны, почему я вообще поверил какому-то пришельцу?! Он запудрил мне мозги, задурил! А я еще говорил, что Даниэля использовали. Если у Туурнгайта все получится, на моих руках будут миллиарды жизней.  
Даниэль прижимается ко мне крепче и целует в висок.  
\- Пошли обратно в кровать. Сейчас мы все равно ничего не сможем сделать.  
Я киваю, и он за руку ведет меня обратно в спальню. И кто еще из нас тут супер-доминант, спрашивается?  
Мы ложимся. Даниэль слегка морщится, когда ложится на спину и быстро переворачивается на бок. Я хмыкаю.  
\- Это скоро пройдет.  
Он криво ухмыляется и кладет голову мне на плечо.  
\- В следующий раз давай придумаем что-то, после чего я смогу сидеть.  
Я фыркаю.  
\- Договорились.  
\- А теперь давай спать.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Даниэль.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Филипп.  
И больше мне не снится ничего.  
4 мая 2001, Лондон  
Даниэль.  
Только когда я выныриваю из сна, потому что рядом зашевелился Филипп, я понимаю, что спал беспокойно этой ночью, практические на грани дремоты. Он уже пытается подняться, когда я ловлю его за руку, затягивая обратно под одеяло. Куда он? Ему никогда вставать рано не нужно сегодня. Обнимаю его, прижимаясь лицом к его шее и улыбаюсь тому, что сегодня проснулся не один.  
\- Так и не отпустишь меня?  
Обнимаю крепче.  
\- Не хочу. Доброе утро.  
Приходиться все таки открыть глаза и сощуриться от солнца. Кажется, должно случиться что-то из ряда вон выходящее, чтобы я проснулся рано. Филипп лежит рядом, и я ловлю его взгляд, задержавшийся на моей шее. Вина. Не надо. Да, немного больно, но скоро пройдет окончательно. Наверное, действительно остались синяки, хватка у моего друга – мне в моем состоянии остается только позавидовать.  
\- Привет. Я… извини.  
Вздыхаю.  
\- Я думал, мы разобрались со всем вчера. Тебе не за что извиняться, ничего страшного не случилось.  
Филипп сдается, откидывается на подушки и обнимает меня. Идеально. И почему даже в свой выходной он рвется вставать так рано?  
\- Я завтрак хотел сделать…  
Завтрак подождет. Прошу:  
\- Подожди секунду. Не уходи.  
Он касается меня губами и вздыхает:  
\- Если бы ты вчера испугался меня и сбежал, я бы не знал, что делать… Я бы, наверное, не смог тебя отпустить.  
Это звучит так трогательно, что я не могу не улыбнуться ему.  
\- Ich liebe dich, mich reizt deine schoene Gestalt; Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch` ich Gewalt.  
Брови Филиппа удивленно ползут вверх.  
\- Немецкий?  
Я понимаю, что этот язык моему другу не знаком. Я тоже знаю его скорее на разговорном уровне. Перевожу для него:  
\- «Дитя, я пленился твоей красотой, неволей иль волей, а будешь ты мой.» Гете. Не любишь стихи?  
Он смущенно улыбается.  
\- Не то, чтобы… Скорее, не интересуюсь. Но фамилию автора знаю.  
Он наклоняется и целует меня, а я хватаюсь за этот поцелуй, как за возможность сказать ему, как испугался за него ночью. Мы целуемся, лежа утром в постели, и я понимаю, как я не хочу терять подобные моменты. Однако, отстранившись, Филипп хмыкает.  
\- Но суть ты уловил верно. Я про красоту.  
Передергиваю плечами. Либо он грубо мне льстит, либо как-то неправильно на меня смотрит. Он смотрит на меня с такой… Обрываю мысль. Нет. Я не имею на это право. Филипп заслуживает моего доверия, моей благодарности и всей поддержки, что я смогу ему дать. Но даже мысленно я не хочу его к себе привязывать. Филипп, он… сильный. Он в конце концов оставит свои страхи позади. И тогда, вероятно, для него придет время оставить позади и меня. И я пытаюсь радоваться тому, что это время еще не наступило.  
Филипп касается меня осторожно, но перемену я улавливаю сразу. И закрываю глаза. При свете это все… Все еще кажется неправильным. Ночью я чувствую себя… Иначе. Ночью легче позволить себе слабость, легче довериться ему, легче поверить – он знает, что делает. Возможно, дело в том, что мой рассудок наиболее слаб по ночам, и уцепиться за Филиппа легче всего. Он целует меня, и я замираю. Тихий голос.  
\- Можно?..  
Я думаю о том, почему он спрашивает. Не должен спрашивать, ведь я уже согласился на все, еще тогда. Но он действует осторожно, мягко, нежно… И я киваю. От этого молчаливого кивка по спине проходит волна дрожи, я вспоминаю, как кивал ему вчера, становится стыдно. За неправильность всего происходящего, за свою слабость, за свою требовательность…  
\- Ты краснеешь.  
Выдыхаю сквозь зубы.  
\- Мою гордость ты щадить не намерен?  
\- Прости.  
Его руки заставляют меня забыть о гордости. Его губы заставляют меня забыть о страхе. А о стыде он, кажется, сам не имеет никакого представления. Только сильнее зажмуриваюсь, в его действиях нет той острой и непонятной новизны, я знаю, что будет дальше, знаю, что он будет осторожен, знаю…  
Меня все равно подбрасывает вверх, и я вскрикиваю, вцепляясь ему в плечи. Он останавливается, дает передохнуть, ждет когда мне удается выровнять дыхание. Мне больно, все еще больно после вчера, особенно, когда он не слишком ловко подхватывает меня, и я не могу сдержать стона.  
\- Все в порядке?  
Его забота поражает. Мотаю головой.  
\- Не останавливайся…  
Неприятное чувство отступает на задний план, несильная боль перестает иметь значение, и я, кажется, давлюсь собственными стонами, не задумываясь о том, как выгляжу, и не сразу улавливаю, что шепчет мне Филипп.  
\- Открой глаза, пожалуйста, открой глаза, посмотри на меня!..  
Его голос звучит так искренне, его просьбе нельзя отказать, и я, распахнув глаза, больше не отрываю взгляда от его лица. Я купаюсь в нежности его голубых глаз, в искреннем восхищении, с которым он смотрит на меня, и понимаю, что если бы не был проклят, продал бы душу дьяволу за то, чтобы кто-то смотрел на меня так, как он.  
\- Филипп!..  
Я кажется выкрикиваю его имя перед тем, как мир снова рассыпается яркими осколками. На этот раз мне удается остаться в сознании, хоть и требуется время, чтобы придти в себя. Я лежу, прижимаясь губами к его плечу. «.. …….. …..». Я не позволю себе даже мысленно сказать этих слов. Я …… тебя. Мой Филипп… Так несправедливо. Зачем ты привязываешь меня к себе все сильнее, если это закончится только болью? Но я слаб, никогда не был сильным, и теперь моя слабость проявляется в том, что я позволяю себе выбросить все эти мысли из головы и просто лежать, прислушиваясь к его дыханию и биению его сердца.  
5 мая 2001, Лондон  
Филипп  
Мы лежим в кровати, из окна нас освещает солнце, и мне даже начинает казаться, что все не так плохо. Возможно, жизнь еще может стать лучше. Разве только не хватает горячего душа, в который я и затаскиваю сопротивляющегося Даниэля. Не знаю, что в его сопротивлении больше – смущения или желания подольше поваляться. Но мой организм настойчиво требует еды, поэтому нам обоим приходится встать и смириться с этой несправедливостью жизни.  
На завтрак я решаю приготовить яичницу с беконом и тостами, потому что мне лень придумывать что-то сложное. Кажется, Даниэля это вполне устраивает, потому что он ест с аппетитом. А может, он просто голоден, потому что я плохо слежу за тем, чтобы он нормально питался, хоть и должен это делать.  
За окном стоит на удивление чудесная погода, и на ум мне приходит одна мысль.  
\- Хочешь прогуляться? На улице тепло и солнечно, - а у тебя теперь есть в чем выйти из дома так, чтобы не чувствовать себя неуютно.  
Даниэль улыбается и отставляет пустую чашку.  
\- Я не против. Я бы хотел съездить в центр, посмотреть на город. Если это тебя не затруднит, конечно.  
Как всегда – сама вежливость. Я улыбаюсь ему, подхожу ближе по пути к раковине и целую в щеку.  
\- Поедем туда, куда ты захочешь. В конце концов, это для тебя здесь все ново, а для меня – обычно.  
Мы собираемся достаточно быстро. Даниэль с маниакальной упорностью одевается в костюм, одалживая мои туфли. Когда мы ездили на встречу с тем странным стариком, я не обратил на это внимания, потому что вообще мало на что его обращал, но этот костюм ему идет. Даниэль не выглядит в нем таким худым, какой он есть сейчас. Да и эта несчастная жилетка… Невольно уже начинаю ревновать его ко всем, кого мы встретим по дороге. Он не замечает моего тяжелого взгляда, а я успеваю отвернуться прежде, чем он на меня посмотрит. Хочу завернуть его в бесформенную куртку, чтобы никто не увидел, что там под ней. Но это будет нечестно по отношению к нему…  
\- Ты готов?  
Он кивает, заворачивая вокруг шеи шарф, один из тех, что валяются у меня без пользы и дела.  
\- Тогда пошли.  
*****  
Уже когда мы оказываемся у метро, Даниэль тянет меня за рукав и немного смущенно просит доехать до музея. Я соглашаюсь, ведь мне, в сущности, все равно куда идти, главное, что он идет со мной.  
Британский музей огромный, он поражает своим величием. Даже удивительно, как смогли построить это здание, не применяя строительные краны.  
\- Когда я видел его в последний раз, он еще не был достроен, - Даниэль задирает голову, стараясь охватить все здание целиком. – Так вот, как он должен был выглядеть. Это впечатляет.  
Я улыбаюсь и тащу его за руку.  
\- Внутри еще лучше. Я уверен, что ты видел далеко не все. Многое было приобретено уже после тебя.  
В музее много туристов и детей, как и всегда в выходные, но он настолько большой и обширный, что есть шанс остаться в одиночестве даже в такое шумное время. Даниэль впечатлен. Думаю, этот большой музей, который все привыкли считать одним из символов Британии, совсем не похож на тот, который когда-то видел мой друг. Мы медленно проходим по залам, останавливаясь у каждого экспоната. Некоторые из них знакомы Даниэлю, а некоторые были приобретены уже после того, как он был здесь в последний раз.  
\- Я работал в этом музее. Но я и не думал, что он когда-нибудь будет настолько большим. Тут столько мировой истории, сокровища из разных стран. Просто удивительно!  
У него сияют глаза. Я улыбаюсь, я рад, что ему нравится прогулка. Я не настолько интересуюсь историей, чтобы я мог рассказать ему что-то о новых экспонатах, так что я рад, что везде есть таблички с пояснениями. О некоторых экспонатах Даниэль мне и сам рассказывает с радостью.  
\- Да, мировые сокровища… Из-за некоторых из них у нас напряженные отношения с другими странами, - мне вспоминается скандал с греками, которые, по мне так вполне справедливо, требовали вернуть части их исторического наследия, которые наши археологи без зазрения совести украли из страны. Этот вопрос все еще решается, но отношения между нашими странами нельзя назвать сильно дружескими.  
Даниэль пожимает плечами.  
\- В мое время никто не думал о таких вещах. Это были интересные находки, средства на изучении которых были только у нашей страны. Удивительно, что они этого не понимают, - в Даниэле явно проснулся археолог, судя по его недовольному и немного надменному тону.  
Я фыркаю и ерошу его по голове, чтобы немного разрядить обстановку.  
\- Не буду с тобой спорить.  
Мы доходим до одного из самых отдаленных залов, в нем почти никого нет, только какая-то девушка, которая изучает дальнюю витрину. Мы отходим в противоположный от нее угол, и Даниэль начинает с неугасаемым интересом изучать находящиеся там экспонаты. Я просто наблюдаю за ним, пока мне на плечо не ложится рука.  
\- Привет.  
Я оборачиваюсь… И вижу Амабель. Она в белом лабораторном халате, она улыбается мне приветливо. Мне начинает казаться, что я схожу с ума, пока она не машет перед моим лицом рукой и… Наваждение не рассеивается. Это всего лишь та самая девушка, которая уже была в зале. На ней белое пальто, а никакой не халат. Мне просто показалось.  
\- Ау! Я спросила, как пройти к выходу, Вы не знаете.  
\- Простите, задумался немного. Конечно. Выходите в эту дверь, потом направо, там будет стрелка-указатель, Вы не ошибетесь.  
\- Спасибо, - она улыбается и уходит, а я остаюсь стоять на месте.  
Конечно, мне просто показалось, она просто похожа, не более того. Конечно. Это не галлюцинации, я уже прошел этот этап, просто обычный обман зрения.  
Когда Даниэль берет меня за руку, я вздрагиваю.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет, - я тру рукой лицо. – Ничего. Ты все посмотрел? Может, тогда сходим в кафе? Я проголодался.  
Даниэль кивает, и мы идем на выход из музея.  
Напротив есть кафе, которое, можно считать, приписано к музею. Даже в названии присутствует слово «Музей». Там дороговато, но чай с сэндвичами мы можем потянуть. Я просто не могу идти дальше, ноги запинаются и отказываются меня нести. Я тяжело плюхаюсь на стул, Даниэль садится рядом и обеспокоенно смотрит на меня. Девушка официантка быстро принимает у нас заказ.  
\- Филипп, что-то случилось? Ты выглядишь расстроенным.  
Я вздыхаю. Стоит ли ему говорить? Он будет волноваться за меня… Но я обещал быть честным с ним.  
\- Я увидел Амабель. То есть, девушку, похожую на нее. Просто обознался, но на секунду мне показалось…  
Даниэль берет меня за руку и пожимает ее.  
\- Так бывает. Когда ты хочешь увидеть кого-то очень сильно, то видишь его в каждом похожем человеке. Я не помню, кого, но кого-то я также сильно хотел увидеть. Я помню это чувство.  
Он сочувственно смотрит на меня.  
\- Это пройдет, поверь мне. Такие вещи проходят со временем.  
Я киваю, и в этот момент приносят наш заказ. Некоторое время мы увлечены едой. А потом я понимаю, что бы я хотел показать Даниэлю.  
\- Пошли, я знаю, что ты должен увидеть.  
Я почти тащу Даниэля в сторону метро. Мы ныряем в подземку и доезжаем до Ватерлоо. Буквально пара шагов, и перед нами предстает огромное колесо обозрения. Оно такое большое, что его тень дотягивается до середины Темзы. Даниэль удивленно вздыхает.  
\- Лондонский глаз! Самое высокое в мире колесо обозрения. Высшая точка находится на уровне 135 метров, это как 45-тиэтажный дом. Его открыли всего год назад.  
Зрелище, и правда. впечатляет. Конечно, он выглядит еще лучше ночью, когда видна подсветка, но и днем тоже есть на что посмотреть. Конструкция такая ажурная, что кажется, будто она не весит вообще ничего. Я знаю, что это обманчивое чувство, но меня всегда поражало, как удалось такое массивное сооружение заставить выглядеть так легко.  
\- Оно невероятное. Мне даже не представить, как вообще такое возможно, - Даниэль следит, как кабинка проходит верхнюю точку колеса и ныряет вниз.  
\- Да, очередь на него тоже невероятная. Но мы обязательно как-нибудь сходим туда.  
Я говорю это не задумываясь, что может и не быть никакого «как-нибудь», ведь вовсе необязательно Даниэль останется со мной достаточно долго, чтобы оно наступило. Я смотрю на него, но он не обращает на меня внимание, следя за колесом. Он удивительно, невероятно красивый в этот момент. Восхищение и удивление заставило его глаза сиять. Я так хочу поцеловать его, но понимаю, что он еще не готов к такой публичности…  
\- Пойдем, покажу еще кое-что. А то ты совсем не знаешь достопримечательностей родного города, а это не хорошо.  
Я беру Даниэля за руку и по набережной увожу его от колеса. Мы доходим до Лондонского Аквариума, откуда хорошо виден Вестминстерский дворец в целом и Башня Елизаветы в частности. Нам везет, как раз, когда мы подходим, чтобы посмотреть, часы начинают бить. Звук далеко разносится над водой.  
\- Насколько я помню, этого здоровяка еще не построили, когда ты был тут в последний раз.  
Даниэль кивает, опираясь на ограду набережной.  
\- Да, не было, - он оглядывается на меня. – Так много изменилось. Как будто я приехал в совсем другой город, я почти ничего не узнаю. Странно даже, я так хорошо помню Лондон и не помню своих родных.  
Даниэль снова поворачивается в сторону дворца. Мне сложно представить родной город без высокой башни на фоне Темзы, но для Даниэля она и правда как будто выросла за одну секунду, только сейчас. Это один из символов моей страны, символ ее гордости, а для него он почти ничего не значит. Красивый дворец, не более того.  
Я обнимаю Даниэля за талию, поворачивая к себе.  
\- Может так даже и лучше, по крайней мере пока. Тебе не надо постепенно привыкать к тому, что произошло. Для тебя все – как резкое погружение, - я усмехаюсь. – Ну, хоть язык учить не надо.  
Даниэль кивает и слегка ежится от ветра, дующего с реки.  
\- Поехали домой, хватит с меня на сегодня впечатлений.  
Мы бредем к метро, почти не разговаривая. Кажется, Даниэлю надо обдумать то, что он увидел и узнал.  
*****  
Дома Даниэль по сложившейся традиции вызывается готовить ужин. Я не против, я почему-то устал больше, чем ожидал.  
Пока он возится на кухне, я сажусь на диван и включаю телевизор. Он снова стоит на одном из образовательных каналов, которые Даниэль так любит. Монотонный голос диктора усыпляет меня, и я умудряюсь задремать, сидя на диване.  
*****  
Вокруг меня пустота и чернота. И только голос. Тихий голос Амабель, которая зовет меня.  
\- Филипп, почему ты убил меня? За что?  
Я стараюсь закрыть уши, чтобы не слышать ее, но мне не удается. Ощущение, что тут у меня нет ушей.  
\- Что я тебе сделала? Почему?  
Я сворачиваюсь в клубок там, где лежу, стараясь отгородиться от нее. У меня нет ответа на ее вопрос, я ничего не могу ей сказать. Я не могу оправдываться, потому что мне нет оправдания.  
Ее холодные руки ложатся мне на плечи, это заставляет меня открыть глаза.  
\- За что?  
У нее из глаз текут слезы, а лицо искажается в страшной, неестественной гримасе, как у тех монстров, которых я встречал в комплексе.  
*****  
Я просыпаюсь с криком. Кажется, я плачу. Кажется, этот совсем не страшный сон напугал меня больше, чем кошмар, который я видел прошлой ночью.  
Я быстро утираю глаза. Не хочу, чтобы Даниэль видел меня таким.  
Видимо, мой крик его отвлек, потому что он выходит из кухни в фартуке и с ложкой для помешивания.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Я отворачиваюсь.  
\- Ничего. Просто плохой сон. Прости, что отвлек.  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Ничего. Ужин почти готов.  
И я иду за ним.  
5 мая 2001, Лондон  
Даниэль  
Пока я завариваю свежий чай, пока расставляю посуду, Филипп молча смотрит в стену. Ужин получается… Напряженный. Я боюсь его расспрашивать, боюсь показаться слишком навязчивым, а Филипп… Кажется, так погружен в свои мысли, что не чувствует вкуса еды. Мой Филипп, что же происходит у тебя на душе, что смогло настолько выбить тебя из колеи? Он, как мне кажется, даже не замечает, как заканчивает есть. И остается сидеть, пока я в одиночку собираю посуду.  
Потом встает, открывает один из шкафов и вытаскивает оттуда свое отвратительное крепкое поило. Решаюсь с ним заговорить:  
\- Филипп, мне кажется, не стоит…  
Он вздрагивает, как будто забыл о моем присутствии. И хмуриться.  
\- Все в порядке. Я знаю свою меру. И мне это сейчас необходимо.  
И следующие полчаса я беспомощно наблюдаю за моральным падением моего друга. Пить ему, явно, не впервой, и я задумываюсь о том, что это далеко не самый лучший способ сбежать от проблем. Впрочем, я помню, как текла в горло настойка опиума, и не могу найти в себе силы отобрать у него бутылку.  
\- Знаешь, она… Она преследует меня. Начала приходить, как только я засыпаю.  
Вздрагиваю от его голоса, я уже и не надеялся, что он заговорит. Просто сижу и верчу в руках чашку с чаем, беспомощно наблюдая как напивается мой друг.  
\- Она – та девушка? Амабель?  
Он тяжело кивает.  
\- Да. И Кларенс. Точнее, я не знаю, больше всего похоже на тупые шутки Кларенса. Знаешь, он… юморист. Был.  
Кларенс. Это имя я слышал от Филиппа, и произносилось оно всегда с ужасающей смесью ненависти, страха и беспомощности. Да… Тот дух, существо другого мира, что пыталось свести моего Филиппа с ума. Филипп же продолжает говорить. Наверное, он из тех людей, что становятся разговорчивы от выпивки.  
\- Мне снится кошмар, что Кларенс все еще где-то здесь. Что я слышу его голос, - он моргает и смотрит на меня, а у меня возникает иррациональное желание спрятаться под стол от его взгляда. – И самое страшное, он может заставить меня поверить во что угодно. И навредить тем, кого я хочу защитить.  
Я сглатываю и медленно произношу:  
\- Но ведь ты говорил… что избавился от него.  
Он кивает.  
\- Да. Да, избавился. Я видел Кларенса в другом теле, не в моем, и значит, во мне его больше нет. Но… Видимо, блуждания по коридорам в одиночестве накладывают свой отпечаток.  
Накладывают, мой друг. Ты совершенно прав. Но мне хочется верить, что ты просто пьян. Я встаю, и забираю у него из руки стакан. Он, к моей радости, не сопротивляется. Обнимаю его, пытаясь успокоить. Из меня, наверное, никакой утешитель, но Филипп обнимает меня в ответ, и зарывается лицом в мои волосы. И тихо говорю:  
\- Ты просто устал, это все моя вина, я заставил тебя вспомнить, заставил говорить, прости меня. До этого ты не вспоминал о… Ни о чем. Я просто поднял твои воспоминания со дна, это пройдет, прости, я не буду больше спрашивать. Прости меня.  
Он только сильнее стискивает меня в объятиях, еще чуть-чуть и мне станет сложно дышать.  
\- Филипп… Пойдем спать. Пожалуйста…  
И когда он поднимает голову, и мне удается заглянуть в его глаза, они меня пугают. Сильно. В них словно… нет моего Филиппа. Моего уверенного, спокойного, заботливого… Того, кто смотрел на меня с восхищением, кто обнимал меня так, словно я могу сломаться в его руках… Из потемневших глаз на меня смотрит… Кто-то другой. Кто-то, кому я никогда не позволил бы завязать мне глаза, чьи приказы не стал бы выполнять, кто-то, кто пугает меня до того, что сердце начинает биться где-то в горле. Сглатываю.  
\- Филипп?..  
Просто алкоголь. Я знаю, что он творит с людьми ужасные вещи, от Филиппа пахнет выпивкой. Все нормально, сейчас он придет в себя, так бывает…. Так было, когда он не до конца проснувшись сжимал мое горло. Мне нельзя пить? Филиппу нельзя пить! Совершенно точно нельзя! Зачем он это сделал?  
\- Филипп… Пожалуйста… Пойдем спать…  
Я сам слышу, как дрожит мой голос. Филипп медленно проводит рукой по моим волосам, собирая их в кулак на затылке. Я замираю, не зная, что лучше – не шевелиться или пытаться вырваться.  
-Филипп?..  
\- Даниэль…  
Это выше моего понимания. Его глаза смотрят куда-то мимо меня, темный, пугающий взгляд, словно его здесь нет, этот взгляд заставляет мои руки дрожать, но голос, тон… Голос все еще моего Филиппа, тот восхищенный тон, которым он произносит мое имя. Что происходит?! Хватка на волосах становится крепче, и теперь уже причиняет вполне ощутимую боль.  
\- Филипп, мне больно… Отпусти, пожалуйста…  
\- Даниэль… Тише, все в порядке…  
Ничего не в порядке! Меня трясет от страха, от дикого сочетания его взгляда и его слов, совершенно не сочетаемых. Перед тем как поцеловать, он тянет меня за волосы с такой силой, что на глазах выступают слезы. Я вскрикиваю уже ему в рот и пытаюсь оттолкнуть его. Я утром… я не знаю, что сделаю утром, возможно, разобью эту проклятую бутылку об его дурную голову! Пока же, мне остается только упираться руками в его грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Поцелуй слишком агрессивный, у меня вырывается стон, когда он прокусывает мне губу, и я чувствую во рту вкус собственной крови. Филипп, что ты делаешь, остановись!  
\- Тише, тише, Даниэль, все хорошо…  
Руки трясутся, и я чувствую, как по лицу катятся слезы. Я совершенно беспомощен, он легко перехватывает мои руки, и, оттянув за волосы голову, впивается зубами мне в шею. И в этом нет ни капли удовольствия, только боль, заставляющая меня вскрикнуть и, сперва, забиться в его руках, но быстро понять, что так я делаю только хуже, так зубы сильнее рвут кожу, натягивающуюся от каждого движения, и я застываю, молясь, чтобы это поскорее закончилось, чтобы он отпустил меня.  
Но настоящая паника охватывает меня только, когда Филипп, выламывая мне руку за спину, прижимает меня грудью к кухонному столу. Я кричу, пытаясь вырваться, и на меня накатывает тошнота, когда я понимаю, что он пытается расстегнуть ремень у меня на штанах. Не может быть. Нет, просто не может быть.  
\- Лафреск, стой!  
Нет, нет, это не правда, не может быть правдой, мне снится очередной кошмар? Я просто брежу, ведь так? Это все – нереально, нет, совсем нереально…  
Руки Филиппа говорят об обратном. Нет! Нет, не надо, отпусти, боже мой, нет!  
Одной рукой он плохо справляется с ремнем и отпускает мою руку. Этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы, застонав, я выбросил ее вперед и схватил оставленный на кухонном столе нож, и, заведя руку за спину, приставил нож к его бедру. Наверное, убедительности в моем дрожащем голосе мало, но я, задыхаясь, цежу сквозь зубы:  
\- Отпусти меня! Если ты меня не отпустишь, я порежу тебе бедренную артерию, и ты истечешь кровью!  
«Так вот ты какой…»  
Мне кажется, или эти слова и правда кто-то произнес? Вроде бы, Филипп, но я не уверен, это не его голос, он не мог этого сказать…  
\- Что?..  
Меня отпускают, и я оборачиваюсь, выставив перед собой нож. Филипп… Растерянно моргает, а я, задыхаясь в приступе паники, с растрепанным волосами, искусанной шеей и в расстегнутых штанах, угрожаю ножом моему лучшему другу. Тому, кто сейчас уставился на меня, будто увидел впервые.  
\- Что происходит?!


	7. Chapter 7

5 мая 2001 год, Лондон  
Филипп  
\- Что происходит?! – но я знаю ответ еще до того, как задаю вопрос. У меня подкашиваются ноги, и мне приходится опереться рукой о столешницу, у которой я стою.  
\- Это я должен у тебя спросить, что происходит?! Какого черта, Филипп?  
Даниэль тяжело дышит, как после борьбы. Хотя, почему как… Он явно готов защищаться, готов отбить свою жизнь у того, кто напал на него, у меня.  
Я хватаюсь обеими руками за голову и сползаю на пол. Плевать, мне плевать, что он обо мне подумает. Хуже, чем я думаю сейчас сам о себе, он подумать обо мне не может. Хочется выть в голос от нутряного, мерзкого страха, который скручивает внутренности в тяжелый узел. Снова, опять, это снова происходит. Моя голова больше не принадлежит мне. Мое тело больше не мое. Я опасен. Амабель писала, что это может случиться. «Остаточные симптомы» или как-то так. Сыворотка прогнала из меня это чудовище, но оставила для него протоптанную дорожку, по которой он легко может вернуться обратно, если я потеряю контроль. О, а я потерял, я сам помог ему. И вот результат.  
Я бьюсь затылком о дверцу шкафчика за стеной. Отчаянно хочется расколоть об него голову совсем. Мое тело, мой разум предали меня. Я стал лишь сосудом, послушной марионеткой в руках моего страшнейшего кошмара, в руках того, кто воплотил мои худшие черты, преумножив их, добавив свое. Я снова с силой ударяюсь затылком, так что в голове появляется гул. Но этот гул заглушает голос на самом краю сознания.  
«Я вернулся, обезьянка! Ты же чувствуешь, мы снова вместе, не правда ли здорово? И это лишь вопрос времени, когда ты снова потеряешь контроль. Уж тогда я вдоволь навеселюсь с твоим мальчиком! Тогда я доведу дело до конца!»  
Хочется выстрелить себе в висок, чтобы только не слышать его издевательский смех. Жаль, у меня нет пистолета. Но у меня есть ножи…  
Поднимаю глаза. Даниэль все еще беспомощно смотрит на меня, но рука у него опущена. Если сейчас рвануться, схватить нож, он не успеет отпрянуть. Он сможет жить в этой квартире, получать свое пособие, а потом и работу найдет. Он не пропадет без меня.  
Кажется, мой пристальный взгляд напугал Даниэля, потому что он заводит руку с ножом за спину, пряча его от меня.  
\- Филипп… Что происходит? Объясни мне, я прошу тебя.  
Я вздыхаю, стараясь успокоиться, стараясь отделить свои мысли от чужеродных, посылаемых мне извне. Он соврал. Его нет внутри меня, он лишь говорит со мной, слышит меня. Если держать себя в руках, все будет хорошо, я уверен…  
\- Кларенс.  
Даниэль кладет нож и садится рядом со мной, впрочем, не слишком близко, с таким расчетом, чтобы успеть встать и защититься. Я хочу сказать, что я не причиню ему вреда, но я не хочу врать.  
\- Ты же сказал, что его больше нет?  
Я криво усмехаюсь. Да, я много чего говорил. Например, что больше к тебе не притронусь. Грош цена моим словам.  
\- Сказал. Выходит, ошибся… Он пришел, когда я потерял контроль. Амабель писала, что так может быть. Я был сильно заражен, у нас образовалась прочная связь, поэтому Туурнгайту было так легко говорить со мной… - я встаю, Даниэль дергается, встает к столу и кладет руку так, чтобы быстрее схватить нож в случае чего.  
Я снова криво ухмыляюсь и беру бутылку виски за горлышко, а потом без сожаления выливаю ее в раковину. За ней идет и недопитый стакан.  
\- Кажется, мне теперь тоже нельзя пить. Совсем.  
Даниэль хмыкает. Я прямо вижу, как его отпускает. Он откладывает нож подальше и осторожно трогает разбитую губу.  
\- Кажется, так. Теперь у нас общество трезвости.  
Я киваю и направляюсь в сторону ванны, стараясь не подходить к нему близко.  
\- Я принесу аптечку.  
В голове пусто, мысли будто летают в вакууме, ударяясь о стенки черепа, не давая остановиться на себе. Только одна мысль горит ярче остальных: «Я причинил ему боль. Тому, кого обещал защищать. Тому, кому обещал не причинять вреда никогда». Я ничтожество, которое не может выполнять свои обещания, которое не может контролировать себя. Опасное ничтожество с прогрессирующим раздвоением личности.  
Я возвращаюсь в кухню и протягиваю Даниэлю вату и спирт.  
\- Приложи. Надо продезинфицировать. И… К шее тоже.  
Он кивает и осторожно берет лекарства из моих рук. Он морщится, когда спирт касается ран. Мне хочется обнять его, забрать всю его боль и страх себе, но вместо этого я говорю:  
\- Я сегодня посплю на диване. Кровать в твоем распоряжении, - я не удивлюсь, если когда я проснусь утром, тебя тут не будет.  
*****  
Амабель снова приходит ко мне во сне. Или это Кларенс заставляет меня видеть эти сны? Она плачет, по ее лицу текут слезы. Это не страшный сон, но он выматывает меня, заставляет чувствовать вину.  
На смену ему приходит кошмар, но я готов. Я знаю, что я увижу. Мой «друг» никогда не отличался оригинальностью. Поэтому я почти не вздрагиваю, когда мне на плечо ложится рука Даниэля. Почти. Он очень бледный, у него синяки под глазами. Это от потери крови, потому что я проткнул его ножом, который держу в руке. Я знал, чего ожидать, я был готов, но я все равно падаю на колени, подхватывая его. Откидываю нож подальше, в зияющую пустоту. Я обнимаю его, чувствуя, как он стремительно холодеет. Он уже почти ледяной. Кажется, я надавлю посильнее, и он рассыплется. Я стараюсь согреть его, глажу по лицу, растираю пальцы. Но он не реагирует. Мертвые вообще редко реагируют на что-то. И тогда я вою, плачу в голос. Тут мне некого стесняться, пространство моей головы защищено от вторжения извне, от всех… Кроме того, кто на эту реакцию и рассчитывал.  
*****  
Я просыпаюсь медленно, будто всплываю со дна глубокой впадины. Солнце еще не светит в окно, раннее утро. Но в комнате все равно светло, потому что рядом с диваном горит лампа. Я чувствую, что кто-то держит меня за руку.  
Даниэль сидит на полу, положив голову на краешек дивана. Он держит меня за руку, не отпускает даже во сне. Одеяло сползло с его плеч, он чуть вздрагивает. Наверное, ему холодно.  
Я тянусь укрыть его обратно, и он просыпается. Я замираю.  
\- Привет, - у него сонный голос, и он трет глаза свободной рукой, не выпуская меня.  
Я сглатываю. Я не знаю, что сказать. Я только смотрю на него ошалелыми глазами, не зная, что делать дальше.  
\- Ты плакал во сне и… Я решил, что тебе не помешает компания, я бы разбудил тебя, если бы снилось что-то действительно страшное. Я уснул, прости…  
На глаза снова наворачиваются слезы, зрение становится расплывчатым. Я тянусь и сгребаю Даниэля в объятия, прижимаю его к себе так крепко, как могу. Я закусываю губу, чтобы не всхлипывать. Я не должен, ведь мужчины не плачут. Это слабость, которую я не могу позволить себе.  
Даниэль сначала замирает, а потом осторожно обнимает меня в ответ.  
\- Филипп, я надеюсь, что это действительно ты, и ты сейчас не попытаешься меня задушить.  
Я фыркаю и мотаю головой. Мне становится смешно. Это форменная истерика, я узнаю ее. Я зажимаю себе рот ладонью, теперь – чтобы не засмеяться.  
Через минуту мы отрываемся друг от друга. Даниэль смотрит на меня и неуверенно улыбается.  
\- Вот и хорошо.  
Я улыбаюсь ему в ответ.  
\- Прости. Я должен был догадаться, должен был контролировать себя. Ведь все же указывало… - меня снова окатывает стыдом пополам с паникой.  
Мне так не хотелось верить во все эти знаки. Я старательно убеждал себя, что все в порядке, и вот теперь.  
Я пытаюсь отвернуться, но Даниэль не дает мне этого сделать.  
\- Это был не ты. И тебе не за что просить прощения. Ну, разве что за то, что попытался напиться.  
Я качаю головой.  
\- Я говорю тебе то же самое, а ты меня посылаешь каждый раз, - и продолжаю, прежде чем он успевает меня перебить. – Ты не прав, когда говоришь, что это не я. Это не совсем так. Кларенс вырос внутри меня. Он – часть роя Туурнгайта, но и моя часть тоже. Он – все худшее и темное, что есть во мне, все мои пороки. Он тоже я, в каком-то роде.  
Даниэль качает головой.  
\- Это не так. Я видел и знаю это. Вы – не одно и то же, поверь мне.  
Я вздыхаю.  
\- Я надеюсь на это.  
Я смотрю перед собой, за окном медленно встает солнце.  
\- Я думал, что это закончилось. Я думал, что это никогда не повторится. Я так ошибался. Я… Даниэль, мне страшно. Я не знаю, что теперь будет. Тебе опасно оставаться со мной. Ты должен уйти, должен оставить меня, бежать. Бежать как можно дальше!  
В конце я срываюсь на крик, поэтому сам зажимаю себе рот рукой, чтобы дышать спокойней. Еще чуть-чуть, и у меня будет гипервентиляция.  
Даниэль берет меня за запястье и отводит руку от лица.  
\- Я не брошу тебя. Я никогда не сделаю этого, я же обещал. Я понимаю тебя, и мы пройдем это вместе, что бы ни произошло, - он тянется ко мне и целует меня.  
Это горький поцелуй, поцелуй с привкусом крови и страха. Моего страха будущего, страха Даниэля за меня… Я роняю его на себя, обнимаю, углубляю поцелуй, стараясь вложить в него все, что чувствую – благодарность, привязанность, любовь…  
\- Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, я понял это окончательно только сейчас. Я люблю тебя и не могу без тебя, поэтому я так боюсь. Я боюсь, что он заставит меня что-то сделать с тобой. Или сделает сам и заставит смотреть. Я не хочу этого, потому что люблю тебя, Даниэль!  
Кажется, моя пламенная речь ошеломила его, потому что он смотрит на меня большими глазами. Я замираю, ожидая его ответа. Время скручивается в спираль, не понять, то ли оно идет слишком медленно, то ли слишком быстро. Мы смотрим друг другу в глаза, а потом Даниэль говорит:  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя. И я не брошу тебя, чтобы ни случилось.  
Я ошеломлен, ничего не сказать. Я прижимаю Даниэля к себе, целую его куда придется, он смеется в моих руках. И тогда гаденький голос на краю сознания съеживается, отступает под натиском чувств.  
Ты – мой якорь, моя тихая гавань. Пока ты рядом, он никогда не сможет получить меня до конца, я уверен. Мы справимся с этим. Вместе, и только так.  
6 мая 2001 год, Лондон  
Даниэль.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя. И я не брошу тебя, чтобы ни случилось.  
И в тот момент, когда я вижу его глаза после того, как произношу эти слова, я внезапно верю в них. И позволяю себе поверить в его любовь, позволяю себе поверить, что действительно нужен ему, и падаю, падаю в его объятья, смеюсь, пока он целует меня, и я абсолютно, совершенно пьян, и я совершенно счастлив… И в этот момент я не думаю о том, что если стану тебе не нужен, то милосерднее будет вырезать мое сердце из груди, чем оставить в живых – но без тебя. Ты победил, Филипп, и я сдаюсь, я люблю тебя, и себя я отдаю тебе как трофей победителю, решай что будет дальше, но я пойду за тобой, куда бы ты меня не позвал.  
*****  
Мы сидим так какое-то время, обнявшись, и я прячу лицо у него на плече, и я счастлив, напуган, и совершенно не хочу выпускать его из рук. Но в конце концов, Филипп шевелится и слегка смущенно говорит:  
\- Ты мне сейчас синяк локтем поставишь…  
Я выпускаю его.  
\- Прости.  
Он целует меня, легко, только касаясь кожи, но это все равно заставляет меня улыбнуться.  
\- Не извиняйся. Пойдем, съедим что-нибудь.  
Качаю головой. Все же меня восхищает то, как Филипп умеет переключиться на более простые вещи. Я о еде даже не подумал. На кухне, немного смутившись, прячу нож на место, и Филипп, занятый приготовлением чего-то «по-быстрому», бросает на меня заинтересованный взгляд:  
\- Ты бы правда меня порезал?  
Вздыхаю. Что ж, тема не самая приятная, но решаю сказать ему правду:  
\- Не знаю, но, скорее всего, да. Ты забываешь, я умею причинять боль и убивать. Так что, возможно, не очнись ты, чуть позже не ты бы приносил мне спирт, а я бы бинтовал тебе раны. Но я очень рад, что этого удалось избежать.  
Он качает головой.  
\- Кларенс всегда был… Да что говорить, трусоват в такие моменты.  
Внимательно смотрю ему в глаза, но не нахожу в них той опасности, что так напугала меня вчера.  
\- Ты слышишь его?  
Он на секунду замирает, и я вижу, как он прислушивается к самому себе, после чего, улыбаясь, качает головой:  
\- Нет, сейчас – нет. Думаю, дело в самоконтроле. Кларенс – та еще заноза в заднице, – укоризненно качаю головой. Что за выражение? – И вряд ли остановится на достигнутом, но думаю, пока у него недостаточно сил, чтобы серьезно вмешаться, если я сам не потеряю над собой контроль.  
Ясно. Что ж, это не самая плохая новость, и насколько я смог узнать своего друга, самоконтроль он теряет не так часто.  
\- Что ж, значит в ближайшее время мне можно не ходить по дому, оглядываясь, и с кинжалом за поясом, - немного неловкая попытка пошутить, но Филипп обнимает меня сзади, вздыхая.  
\- Кларенс привязался к тебе только потому, что ты дорог мне. Он… Уверен, он не особенно в восторге от того, как мы с ним расстались, и скорее всего, ты в опасности, потому что он знает – твоя боль причинит боль мне.  
\- То есть, я – твое слабое место?  
Филипп чуть сильнее обнимает меня и, выпуская, снова отходит к плите.  
\- Нет, что ты. Ты – как раз моя сила. Если бы не ты, я бы с ума сошел.  
За завтраком мы не говорим о том, что волнует нас обоих, но закончив есть и отложив вилку, я наконец задаю вопрос:  
\- Что мы будем делать?  
Филипп вздыхает.  
\- Понятия не имею. Он не отвяжется, но я не знаю, что ему нужно. Месть? Полный контроль надо мной? Что-то еще? Как он вообще смог до меня добраться?  
\- То есть, что ему нужно мы не знаем… Тогда составлять план борьбы будет сложнее.  
Филипп невесело улыбается.  
\- Скоро узнаем. Кларенс не отличается терпением и любит поболтать. Я почти уверен, он проявится, и тогда я выясню, что этому гаду от меня нужно, - он трет виски – Черт… Сегодня последний выходной, и мне надо работать… Надо хотя бы дотянуть до конца семестра и не потерять работу, летом буду свободен, и можно будет попытаться со всем разобраться. Не представляю, как бороться с иномирным вторжением только в выходные.  
Улыбаюсь.  
\- Ты справишься. На самом деле, не так часто ты и ходишь на работу. Уверен, ты справишься.  
С завтраком покончено, а о том, чтобы выйти на улицу, и речи не идет, мы слишком подавлены и взбудоражены произошедшим накануне. Поэтому, раз мы все равно ничего не можем сделать, предлагаю Филиппу заняться работой, а сам устраиваюсь на диване с книгой, мне интересно, чем закончится роман.  
Вынырнув из чтения через несколько часов, я ловлю на себе внимательный взгляд. Сколько Филипп просидел так, смотря на меня, а я и не замечал?  
\- Даниэль…  
У меня мгновенно по спине пробегают мурашки от этого тона. Таким тоном он разговаривал… тогда… Когда я подчинялся его приказам, когда… Сглатываю застрявший в горле ком.  
\- Филипп?.. Что?..  
\- Даниэль, подойди.  
Поднимаюсь и иду к нему. Не могу не подойти. Он сидит в кресле, на первый взгляд расслабленно, но впечатление портят вцепившиеся в подлокотники до побелевших костяшек пальцы. Нервничаю. Я не боюсь его, как тогда, когда это был не он, но нервничаю и не понимаю, что происходит.  
\- Даниэль, я много думал и хочу попросить тебя.  
Смотрю на него, все еще ничего не понимая.  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- Самоконтроль. Я никогда лучше не контролирую себя, чем тогда, когда отвечаю за тебя. Для меня это может стать стеной, дополнительной блокадой моего сознания. Но я знаю, что у тебя нет причин доверять мне теперь, когда ты знаешь, на что я способен. Ты знаешь, о чем я прошу тебя, и я хочу спросить, ты позволишь мне?  
Сглатываю, не в силах отвести от него взгляд. Такой Филипп… Пугает и завораживает меня. И в животе скручивается узлом предвкушение и опаска, а что если он и правда не сможет себя контролировать?.. А что если?.. Но это может стать спасением. Для меня – как искупление, оно снимает с моих плеч хотя бы часть вины и на время, для Филиппа – дополнительной защитой его разума. И я, задержав дыхание, киваю.  
\- Да. Да, конечно.  
Он на секунду прикрывает глаза. А потом я слышу:  
\- Раздевайся.  
Это самое сложное. Слишком сложно. Медлю, но стягиваю с себя одну из тех ужасных, ярких футболок, что накупил мне Филипп. Шрамы больше ничто не прикрывает, и я думаю, если попросить его остановиться, не просить меня раздеваться, он послушает? Послушает, наверное, но… В этой игре правила другие. Снимаю с себя остальную одежу, складывая на стуле, и замираю. Филипп все это время не двигается, словно застыл в своем кресле. Теперь он кивает мне:  
\- Встань на колени.  
Голову накрывает дурнота. Неужели, я сделаю то, о чем он просит? Неужели, он не понимает, что просит так много, слишком много, в этом слишком много… Я чувствую себя жалким, это слишком беззащитно, я чувствую себя жертвой, которая не в состоянии вырваться, и это… Это отвратительное чувство, вызывающее у меня тошноту – именно то, что нужно. Я знаю, что я в безопасности. А каково было тем, кто знал, что за этой беспомощностью и унижением их ожидает только смерть?..  
Опускаюсь на колени, опуская голову, пряча лицо под волосами. Филипп наконец-то встает, обходит меня, и я зябко повожу плечами. Потом вынимает из моих штанов ремень и мне становится дурно. Что я делаю? Я не люблю боль, я боюсь боли, что я делаю прямо здесь и сейчас? Стискиваю руки в кулаки, и задерживаю дыхание, когда Филипп заходит мне за спину.  
\- Можешь закрыть глаза, если хочешь.  
Зажмуриваюсь. От напряжения начинают дрожать сжатые кулаки. Скорее, пусть все начнется скорее!  
\- Ты готов.  
И, как и прежде, я ничего не могу ответить вслух, поэтому лишь судорожно киваю. Да. Нет. Я не знаю. Но я больше не вынесу ожидания.  
Первый удар опускается на плечи. Это больнее, чем в первый раз, и я снова не могу удержаться от крика, но тут же закусываю губу. Нет, я не буду кричать. Нет.  
Это благородное намеренье рассыпается прахом после то ли двадцатого, то ли двадцать пятого удара. Он ложится на уже горящую болью кожу, и я вскрикиваю. Из прокушенной губы, из задетой ранки, снова течет по подбородку кровь, из-под зажмуренных век – слезы.  
\- Стой ровно.  
Я не замечаю, как пригнулся, как попытался ссутулить плечи, инстинктивно защищаясь от ударов, как втискиваю ногти в собственные ладони, словно эта маленькая боль может оттянуть на себя другую, большую, словно…  
Выпрямляюсь. Боже. Боже. Меня пошатывает, и я забываю о том, что собирался не кричать, о том, что собирался быть перед ним сильным, я всхлипываю от каждого удара, на каком-то задерживая дыхание и снова закусывая губу. Снова перерыв. Это хуже, чем непрерывные удары, после такого перерыва каждый удар кажется еще болезненнее.  
\- Слово?  
«Тень». Я почти готов сказать его, но горло перехватывает. Гордость, упрямство? Что-то еще? Нет. Нет. Я могу. Не открывая глаз, мотаю головой.  
\- Нет…  
Его рука, как тогда, дергает меня за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
\- Не кусай губы!  
Разжимаю зубы. На чем же тогда их стискивать? Новые удары заставляют меня забиться, закричать, сжать зубы так, что почти почувствовать как они крошатся… Где-то в этом омуте боли и слез наступает то самое, желанное затишье – момент абсолютной эйфории, когда боль словно отключается, когда перестаешь ее чувствовать, когда душу охватывает странный, словно наркотический, восторг… И, как и раньше, последний удар, что я помню, сталкивает меня за грань, и мир уже почти привычно разлетается искрами.  
*****  
Когда я открываю глаза, Филипп рядом. Я снова пьян, я снова не могу сфокусировать на нем взгляд, но на этот раз меня не тянет в сон. На этот раз наоборот, тело переполняет звенящая энергия. И я тянусь к нему, целую, повторяю:  
\- Спасибо, спасибо…  
Он отвечает на мой поцелуй с поразившим меня жаром. Обнимает меня, и я, покраснев, понимаю, что если у меня и на самом деле мало на что хватает сил, то у Филиппа сил еще достаточно… Я не решился бы, нет, никогда не решился бы, если бы не это опьянение, если бы не отсутствие какого-либо стыда сразу после, если бы…  
Он задерживает дыхание, закрывает глаза, когда я расстегиваю на нем штаны и делаю первое неуверенное, почти неловкое движение рукой.  
\- Даниэль, ты не должен…  
Но он так восхитительно задыхается, что у меня самого перехватывает дыхание. Это похоже.. Если бы ассоциация не была так ужасна, я бы сказал, что это похоже на сумасшествие, которое я испытывал в подвалах Александра. Я помню его - опьянение властью и вседозволенностью… Но это - совершенно иное. Хоть мне и кружит голову то, как он кусает губы, как жмурится, как сбивается его дыхание в ответ на то, что я делаю, это совершенно другое! Филипп… Не останавливаясь, прижимаюсь лбом к его плечу.  
\- Филипп, Филипп, мой Филипп, мой…  
Кажется, я шепчу это вслух, кажется… Все теряет значение. И когда он касается меня в ответ, когда ловит тот же ритм, боже, да, все, что произошло ранее, все скрутилось в тугой комок желания и похоти, этот ритм, в котором двигается моя рука, я понимаю, что долго это не продлится…  
В окно снова бьет солнце, а мы лежим на диване, прижавшись к друг другу, Филипп – поправив одежду, я – все еще без нее, но закутанный в брошенное тут с ночи одеяло. Спина горит, и хочется приложить к ней что-нибудь холодное, но я лежу почти целиком вытянувшись на Филиппе, а он поглаживает мои волосы, и мне так лень что-то делать…  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Почти вздрагиваю. Это так неожиданно, что я приподнимаюсь, и заглядываю ему в глаза. И, хоть мне жаль этого момента абсолютного покоя, но я серьезно говорю ему.  
\- Я люблю тебя. Но прошу тебя, очень прошу, не говори этих слов больше, пока мы со всем не разберемся, хорошо? Я буду готов услышать их снова, только когда все будет в порядке.  
Когда все будет в порядке, когда ты не будешь нуждаться во мне так остро, тогда… тогда повтори мне эти слова, если действительно еще будешь хотеть их произносить. И тогда я буду готов их услышать.  
На секунду в его взгляде мелькает обида, но потом он кивает.  
\- Хорошо. Когда все будет в порядке, я скажу тебе это снова.  
Целую его, я так благодарен ему за это. Потому что, пока я не уверен, что я – не всего лишь то, что ему нужно сейчас, когда вся его жизнь летит в бездну, эти слова словно поворачивают нож в свежей ране. Я слишком боюсь им верить.  
*****  
Это случается уже вечером, когда после ужина мы оба сидим и смотрим фильм, я вдруг чувствую, как Филипп застывает. Я напрягаюсь мгновенно и прихожу в себя, уже вскочив с дивана и отойдя на несколько шагов – расстояние, показавшееся мне безопасным. Отсюда я всматриваюсь в пустое, лишенное какого-либо выражения лицо Филиппа, и понимаю – это произошло. Брови моего друга болезненно поднимаются вверх, и он шепчет вслух:  
\- Нет, черт подери, я не позволю!  
И снова тишина. Только стиснутые в кулаки руки, только слишком напряженное, злое лицо… Так проходит несколько минут… Или несколько десятков минут. Я теряю счет времени, слишком напряжен, слишком ловлю любое изменение выражения его лица… Наконец, в его глаза словно возвращается свет, он моргает, будто только что проснулся, и я, замерев, слежу, как он проводит ладонями по лицу, стирая выступивший пот. А потом поднимает на меня глаза и тихо и раздельно произносит:  
\- Я знаю, что ему нужно.  
6 мая 2001 год, Лондон  
Филипп  
\- Обезьянка, привет! Давно не болтали. Как ты там?  
Я сижу на диване и смотрю фильм, когда в моей голове звучит голос, который я бы больше никогда не хотел услышать.  
\- Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, ублюдок, как я! Я больше не позволю тебе такого, так и знай.  
Я явственно слышу насмешку в его голосе, когда он говорит.  
\- Это мы еще посмотрим. Но я пришел не за тем. У меня к тебе деловое предложение.  
Я настораживаюсь, поэтому следующие слова я произношу очень аккуратно.  
\- Какое предложение?  
\- О, очень выгодное, не сомневайся! Помоги мне найти сферу, и я пощажу твоего мальчишку, когда захвачу твое тело. Ну, и не буду трогать его сейчас, само собой. Но только если ты согласишься помочь. В противном случае… - я прямо слышу, как он ухмыляется. - Знаешь, есть много способов заставить человека потерять контроль. Не давать ему спать, например. А когда ты отключишься, я вдоволь навеселюсь с ним. Уж очень он у тебя сладкий!  
\- Нет, черт подери, я не позволю! – я срываюсь, но это заставляет Кларенса только смеяться.  
\- Ты просто ничего не сможешь поделать, смирись. Зато, если ты мне поможешь, ему ничего не будет угрожать.  
\- Зачем тебе сфера?  
Я почти чувствую, как он пожимает воображаемыми плечами.  
\- О, она нужна не мне, а Отцу. У него есть виды на нее, тебе не обязательно знать, какие. Просто принеси ее нам, и все. Я не могу обещать тебе, что ты выживешь, обезьянка, зато сладенький Даниэль останется жить.  
Я стискиваю зубы. Этот разговор раздражает меня все больше.  
\- Я не знаю, где сфера. И не имею не малейшего понятия, как ее найти.  
Кларенс фыркает и, я почти вижу, машет рукой.  
\- Пфф, это не сложно. Примерные координаты я тебе дам, а в остальном тебе поможет твой сладенький, - меня аж передергивает от того, как он говорит о Даниэле. – Он, знаешь ли, связан со сферой, поэтому, если его привести достаточно близко, он ее найдет и сам. Как компас. Правда, удобно?  
Мне кажется, что я вижу в темноте, которая меня окружает, сверкающую улыбку.  
\- И каковы гарантии? Я не верю тебе. Каковы гарантии, что ты выполнишь обещание?  
\- Ну, мое честное слово? Не подходит? Твои проблемы, я больше ничего предложить не могу. Да и сам подумай, пока что он нам нужен, чтобы найти артефакт.  
Мне приходится поверить ему.  
\- Хорошо, давай свои координаты.  
У меня в голове мелькают образы. Это промзона, там много заводов. Это подтверждает историю того человека, но это очень большая территория, в видениях нет никакой конкретики, найти там сферу почти нереально!  
\- А ты найди. Принеси ее нам, и он будет свободен. Пока-пока!  
Меня будто выкидывает из сна. Казалось, мы говорили часами, но судя по фильму, прошло совсем немного. Я моргаю, чтобы адаптироваться к свету, а потом провожу по лицу ладонями. Разговор вымотал меня.  
Я смотрю на Даниэля, который предусмотрительно отошел подальше. Мне надо подумать, что именно ему говорить, а что нет. Но это я могу сказать уже сейчас.  
\- Я знаю, что ему нужно.  
Даниэль замирает, в его глазах горит интерес.  
\- И тебе это точно не понравится.  
Он хмурится, подбадривая меня говорить дальше.  
Я вздыхаю.  
\- Туурнгайту и Кларенсу нужна сфера. Он сказал мне, где она примерно находится. И сказал, что ты сможешь найти ее, если я приведу тебя туда.  
Даниэль вздрагивает и обнимает себя руками. Я встаю и подхожу к нему.  
\- Я знал, что так и будет. Будто чувствовал, - в его голосе обреченность.  
Я обнимаю его и целую в висок.  
\- Ты не обязан идти. Я не буду заставлять тебя в любом случае. Я сам найду ее и отдам им, - и тогда для меня все кончится, но ты будешь жить.  
Даниэль мотает головой.  
\- Нет. Я обещал помочь тебе. И, к тому же, он сказал, что только я могу почувствовать ее. Без меня ты будешь искать ее вечность!  
Я чуть сильнее прижимаю его к себе. Я не могу его заставить остаться. Я правда не хочу, чтобы он шел со мной. Я знаю, что это займет много времени, но… Лучше я не буду впутывать его. Зря я признался ему, теперь мне куда больнее будет уходить, зная, что я не вернусь.  
\- Даниэль… Я не хочу впутывать тебя в это. Было бы лучше, если бы ты остался дома, когда я туда пойду. К тому же, я все равно не знаю точных координат, местность там слишком большая. Мне все равно нужно в архивы, чтобы понять, куда именно мне идти.  
Он вздыхает, оборачивается и обнимает меня.  
\- Я не отпущу тебя одного. Ни туда, ни куда-либо еще. Я помогу тебе, чтобы это все скорее закончилось. Он сказал, что им нужна Сфера и все?  
Я лгу, не моргнув глазом.  
\- Да, только она.  
Даниэль заглядывает мне в глаза, будто что-то подозревает.  
\- А он не сказал, зачем?  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Нет. Да и какая разница, если это даст возможность избавиться от них обоих, - я качаю головой. – У меня нет выбора, иначе Кларенс сделает это сам. И это не понравится никому из нас.  
Даниэль задумчиво качает головой, обдумывая что-то.  
\- Да, это так. У нас нет выбора, - он еще раз кивает, будто что-то для себя решил. – Тогда завтра в архивы? Насколько я помню, у тебя завтра свободный день?  
Я киваю и улыбаюсь ему.  
\- Да. И никто не запрещает нам поискать что-то о твоей семье. Я же обещал.  
7 мая 2001, Лондон  
Даниэль  
Архив впечатляет – столько книг и документов я, пожалуй, еще никогда в своей жизни не видел! Жаль, что мы здесь с конкретной задачей, я бы, пожалуй, пропал тут, столько интересного хранят эти полки! Улыбаюсь про себя и вспоминаю, что даже в замке вчитывался в каждый клочок бумаги. Впрочем, там это мог быть вопрос жизни и смерти, а тут – просто удовольствие.  
\- Тут все, что у нас есть о населении Лондона за это время. Много, но все идет по порядку, если Вы примерно знаете, что искать, то обязательно найдете. Если будет нужна подсказка, зовите.  
Мы киваем одновременно, и я думаю, что это выглядит забавно, потому что юная леди улыбается нам и оставляет нас одних. Что ж, теперь – поиск иголки в стоге сена. Для начала – меня.  
\- И что мы ищем?  
\- Не знаю. Что-то, – это не слишком обнадеживает. - Мы знаем улицу, на которой ты жил. Можно начать с нее, она должна быть где-то здесь… - Филипп достает какие-то пожелтевшие от времени записи, и я невольно думаю – вот они, мои современники! – Вот, перепись от 1830 года. Вы ведь уже жили тогда там?  
Это глупый вопрос. Я не помню почти ничего, разве он не знает?  
\- Не помню, - мысленно вздыхаю. Я даже не уверен, что хочу что-то вспоминать! Эта жизнь, все это – ничего уже не вернуть, все осталось так глубоко в прошлом, что мне страшно и помыслить об этом! Но Филиппу это кажется важным, и я подчиняюсь. Может, он хочет удостовериться, что не преступника – ха-ха – привел к себе в дом. Так тут я могу ему и без записей сказать – преступника. Убийцу. Впрочем, я «загоняюсь». Филипп просто хочет позаботиться обо мне, а я просто слишком сильно нервничаю.  
\- Кажется, я нашел.  
Так быстро? Мне внезапно становится страшно, что я вообще знаю о себе и своей семье? Ничего! Хочу ли я что-то узнать?..  
\- Не хочешь посмотреть? Кажется, я теперь, наконец, знаю, как тебя зовут…  
Словно сквозь воду, с трудом подхожу и заглядываю в протянутую мне книгу. Оллфорд. Повторяю эту фамилию про себя. Оллфорд. Ничего в памяти не отзывается. Если бы не мое имя рядом с этой фамилией, я бы решил, что Филипп ошибся. Это слово – совершенно чужое для меня.  
\- Кажется, у тебя была младшая сестра.  
Сестра?..  
«Почитай, ну почитай же мне! Даниэль, ну пожалуйста!»  
Хэйзел…  
«Ты собираешься уехать? Ты бросишь нас? Ты бросишь меня?»  
Сестренка…  
«Даниэль, не плачь, почему ты плачешь?»  
Точно… Хэйзел, сестренка, Хэйзел, которой я читал вслух, когда она болела, такое чистое и невинное создание, сестра, которую я любил больше всех – мать умерла, а отец… Я забыл ее?  
\- Хэйзел… Конечно… Как я мог забыть, малютка Хэйзел.  
Филипп успокаивающе гладит меня по голове и, забывшись, по спине, но я не обращаю внимания на то, что это больно – пусть, я забыл, и правда все забыл… И уже никогда не вспомню все. Моя память – как память пятилетнего ребенка, только несколько ярких картинок, только несколько известных мне фактов, только несколько сильных эмоций… Глубоко вздыхаю.  
\- Хэйзел не стало, когда я уехал в Алжир. Отец сообщил мне, когда я уже почти был на корабле. Мы не общались с ним до этого очень долго… Он был жестким и непримиримым. Когда умерла мама, в нем что-то тоже умерло. А когда не стало еще и Хэйзел, думаю, это его совсем подкосило… А меня не было рядом, когда я был ему нужен, - если бы я остался, изменило бы это что-то для него?.. Если бы я остался, это изменило бы многое для меня. – Какой же я дурак.  
Филипп сильнее притягивает меня к себе, и я не решаюсь напомнить ему, что мне все еще немного больно, ведь он только хочет утешить, оправдать меня…  
\- Ты не виноват. Так бывает. Я тоже сбегал из дома. Это не значит, что ты не любил своего отца, просто вы были разные.  
Может быть. Может быть, ты прав.  
\- Да, ты прав… Просто… Я даже не знаю, где он похоронен. Боюсь, мое исчезновение должно было совсем его убить. Я даже не попрощался с ним нормально. Я… Жил тогда на съемной квартире, и даже не зашел к отцу, чтобы сказать, что уезжаю в Пруссию. И он даже не знал, что я жив…  
Но я не жив. Я умер. Для своего времени я мертв. А там, по ту сторону, были только Агриппа со своим учеником… Говорят, что мы встречаем близких в посмертии, но я не видел ни сестру, ни мать… Потому ли, что не помнил их, потому ли, что я проклят? Глубоко вздыхаю. Успокойся. Я –проклят, но Филипп – нет, его еще можно спасти, и на этом стоит сосредоточиться. Я же знал, что все, кого я мог знать в своей прежней жизни, давно мертвы, не так ли?  
\- Нам надо найти информацию про этого твоего богача. Давай искать, а то мы тут год просидим.  
И, когда Филипп отворачивается к книжным полкам, я вытираю слезы. Кому я вру?..  
\- Да, давай. Правда, я без понятия, как именно, ведь мы знаем только фамилию, но не знаем, где он жил. Мне просто повезло, что я нашел твоих родных так быстро. Это будет посложнее.  
Ничего. Я умею работать с архивами, а эти записи мне более понятны, чем способ ориентироваться в «интернете». И я предпочитаю углубиться в решение проблемы Филиппа, чтобы отвлечься от ноющей боли в сердце, боли, которую мне оставили следы моей прежней жизни.  
Филипп все чаще прикрывает глаза и трет виски, и это начинает меня беспокоить. По его усталому взгляду я понимаю, что его внутренняя война разыгрывает очередное сражение, пусть и не слишком кровопролитное на этот раз, но выматывающее моего друга не на шутку. Но и я устал и вымотался, строчки начинают расплываться перед глазами, смысл в них теряется, и я бездумно перелистываю страницы – в голове пустота. Я устал. Я словно со стороны слышу свой голос, зачитывающий с листа:  
\- Я нашел. Вот он. У него был особняк в Белгравии. А еще тут написано, что у него была фабрика в Ист-Энде, на Ротбэрри Роуд 20.  
Филипп вырывает у меня из рук книгу, и я прихожу в себя. Жутко. Это жутко. Он был прав, проклятие, он был прав – Сфера зовет меня! И она стала на шаг ближе. Мне страшно.  
\- Мы нашли его, да?  
\- Нашли. Кажется, нашли.  
По спине пробегают мурашки, заставляя меня зябко повести плечами.  
\- Но это не значит, что мы нашли сферу…  
Нет, еще нет. Еще не нашли. Еще есть небольшая отсрочка.  
7 мая 2001, Лондон  
Филипп  
По дороге домой я пытаюсь составить план действий. Злорадное удовольствие Кларенса, которое я чувствую фоном, не дает сосредоточиться до конца. Он подгоняет меня, старается заставить принять решение в его пользу. Я знаю только, что ехать в особняк бессмысленно, нужно на завод, ведь именно промзону мне показывали в видениях. Не уверен, что здание завода сохранилось, но и не думаю, что сфера была там, иначе о ней бы давно стало известно.  
За ужином у меня формируется решение.  
\- Надо отправиться туда. Надо понять, куда мы собираемся влезть, и хотя бы разведать обстановку, - «Да, обезьянка, едь! Едь скорее! Отправляйся сегодня же ночью!» «Нет». – Я поеду туда завтра.  
\- Нет.  
Даниэль смотрит на меня очень решительно. Я не могу понять, почему он возражает, ведь это было бы логичней всего.  
\- Почему нет-то?  
Он склоняет голову к одному плечу и говорит так, как будто снова видит во мне маленького ребенка.  
\- Потому что я знаю, что завтра тебе нужно быть на работе. Потому что твоя работа важна для тебя. Потому что ты не будешь ездить и искать Сферу в ущерб своему месту в университете. И тебе нет никакого смысле ехать без меня – ты не будешь знать, куда идти, а я почувствую ее, и тебе будет проще сориентироваться, куда нам двигаться, и что стоит с собой взять.  
«Ты даешь ему слишком много воли! Тебе надо держать своего щеночка на поводке, обезьянка. Ха, обезьянка и щенок, смешно. Что это он раскомандовался так, а? Или ты ему не сказал, что тут я решаю?»  
«Заткнись. Просто заткнись.»  
Я тяжело вздыхаю, но все же передаю последний вопрос, потому что мне и самому интересно знать ответ.  
\- Кларенс спрашивает, я процитирую, хорошо? «Чего это ты так раскомандовался?»  
Даниэль внимательно смотрит мне в глаза, будто ищет там что-то. Признаки того, что я это не я, полагаю. А потом говорит, явно обращаясь не ко мне, потому что со мной он так не говорит даже тогда, когда рассержен.  
\- Филипп пойдет завтра на работу. И будет нормально работать. Мы поедем в тот район, но только тогда, когда у него будет свободный день. В противном случае – да, можешь попытаться что-то сделать, но я туда не поеду, и к Сфере ни его, ни тебя не поведу, угрозы не помогу, свою жизнь я, может быть, ценю гораздо меньше, чем думал, и я нужен тебе, а любые мучения, которые ты сможешь причинить Филиппу, ни к чему не приведут.  
«Интересный у тебя питомец, обезьянка. Ему и правда будет плевать, если я буду мучить тебя? А ты уверен, что он достоин доверия больше, чем я?»  
Я не знаю ответа. Я доверяю Даниэлю и, вероятно, то, что он признал, что сможет спокойно смотреть на то, как мне будет плохо, тоже создает часть этого доверия. Но я не уверен в том, что это и правда будет так. Мне интересно знать.  
\- Он спрашивает, и я, пожалуй, присоединюсь к этому вопросу из любопытства – тебе правда будет все равно, и ты будешь спокойно наблюдать мои мучения?  
Даниэль напряженно смотрит мне в глаза. Я чувствую, что Кларенс внутри меня тоже напряжен. Да, он может издеваться надо мной, но лишь до определенного предела, чтобы не повредить тело, в котором собирается потом хозяйничать. А значит, ничего серьезного он со мной сделать не может, но… Он не знает, что может Даниэль. Он уже видел нож в его руке, и ему страшно. Он боится, что мой друг попробует прекратить мои мучения не совсем безопасным способом. А Кларенс тоже боится боли, даже побольше, чем я…  
\- Не все равно. Более того, мне будет очень жаль если до этого дойдет. Но… Я распиливал людей пополам, я видел, как вырываются со своих мест суставы, я знаю, как причинить человеку невероятную, невыносимую боль, и я видел, как то, что когда-то было человеком, скулило кровавым куском мяса в луже собственной крови и испражнений, так что да, я думаю, что смогу вынести вид твоих мучений. Прости меня.  
«Да он у тебя маньяк! Тебе срочно надо выгнать его из дома, ты знаешь! Я сваливаю, обезьянка! Но я вернусь, чтобы все проверить, так и знай. Меня его угрозы не напугали!»  
И он ушел. По крайней мере затаился так, что я больше не смог его почувствовать, хоть и пытался.  
У меня невольно вырывается смешок. Да уж, мой хрупкий и нежный Даниэль может быть весьма жестким, если это нужно.  
\- Потрясающе, ты выиграл! – от удивления я даже качаю головой. – На такой шантаж у меня бы не хватило духу!  
Даниэль снова напряженно наблюдает за мной. А мне приходит в голову, что я уже устал от его недоверия.  
\- Ты не… Ты… Я… Я тебе отвратителен? – напряжение выходит наружу, и я понимаю, что Даниэль не верит не мне, а себе.  
Я встаю со стула, беру его за руку и заставляю прижаться ко мне.  
\- Нет, это ничего не меняет, пойми, – я целую его, пытаясь показать, что если он не верит в себя, то я верю в него. – Это все – уже в прошлом.  
Как он не может понять, что у всех есть скелеты в шкафу, но это не значит, что они будут проявлять себя. Нельзя назвать склонностью то, что человек делал под принуждением, а значит Даниэль – не маньяк. Он просто запутался, но сумел найти дорогу обратно. Уже это достойно того, чтобы его простить.  
*****  
Я снова просыпаюсь по будильнику и ухожу раньше, чем Даниэль открывает глаза. Возможно, нам стоит как-то урегулировать распорядок дня, чтобы просыпаться вместе? Или это бессмысленно? Я не знаю.  
Когда я целую Даниэля на прощание в висок, он улыбается во сне. Хорошо, что ему пока не снятся кошмары, а то двое нас таких бы точно не давали друг другу жить.  
К счастью, то ли Кларенс сам насылал на меня сны, то ли он может их контролировать и заинтересован в моем здоровье, но Амабель мне больше не снится.  
По дороге обратно с работы я решаю, что мне нужно кое-что купить для Даниэля. Ему не повредит что-то, что сможет его защитить от меня, если понадобится.  
Я захожу в охотничий магазин и присматриваюсь к складным ножам в чехле, который можно носить на поясе.  
«Обезьянка, неужели ты хочешь еще и дать этому маньяку оружие? Мне уже хватило кухонного ножа, а этот будет куда серьезней!»  
Я слышу в голосе Кларенса настоящее опасение. Это приятное разнообразие, по сравнению с тем, как он издевался надо мной весь день, давая дурацкие клички моим студентам и коллегам.  
«Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя был шанс нарушить свое обещание. Да, я куплю ему оружие, чтобы он мог защититься, если вдруг тебе придет в голову светлая мысль еще раз так «пошутить». Учти, он знает, как с ним обращаться.»  
Я почти вижу, как Кларенс возмущенно надувает губы.  
«Шутить дважды одинаково – не в моем стиле, примитивный ты мой сосед! Кому знать, как не тебе!»  
«Не знаю. Со мной ты часто «шутил», подсылая ко мне собак и всякие другие глюки.»  
Кларенс будто снисходительно машет рукой.  
«Так то ты! С ним куда интересней! Да и воздействовать на него я могу более эффективно.»  
Я стараюсь, чтобы мои мысли звучали как можно более угрожающе.  
«Даже не думай. Или увидишь, на что он способен, уж я об этом позабочусь!»  
«Умолкаю-умолкаю.»  
Кажется, угрозы Даниэля и правда напугали моего соседа, потому что он оставляет меня наедине с продавцом, который, как мне кажется, уже в третий раз спрашивает меня, не может ли он мне помочь.  
\- Да, простите, задумался… Что Вы можете мне посоветовать?  
*****  
Даниэль снова, словно кошка, оказывается у двери, когда я вхожу. Я чувствую запах свежего ужина, и на сердце сразу становится легче.  
Даниэль обнимает меня, и я легко целую его. Как хорошо быть дома.  
\- Не беспокойся, сегодня меня не уволят!  
Он вздыхает так, будто я сказал несусветную глупость.  
\- Меня беспокоит не это, ты же знаешь.  
Я треплю его по волосам, заставляя недовольно поморщиться и сразу начать их приводить в порядок. Ну, точно кот! Вылизывается после того, как его погладили. А мне нравятся его волосы. Они приятные на ощупь, мне нравится пропускать их сквозь пальцы.  
Я знаю, что именно его беспокоит и спешу успокоить.  
\- Не волнуйся, сносно. Если бы он еще и затыкался по первой просьбе! Но хоть не лезет под руку. Мне даже интересно, а повреди я это тело, что будет чувствовать он? Ну, не в его играх, а реально… Голод он, кажется, воспринимает…  
По крайней мере, сегодня Кларенс ныл все время, пока мы не сходили на ланч. И ныл всю дорогу домой, что он устал и людская жизнь утомительна. На мое предложение отправиться к черту, он заявил, что ему пора привыкать к будущей собственности.  
Даниэлю моя идея явно не нравится.  
\- Давай не проверять!  
Я и не против. Не то, чтобы я был фанатом причинения боли самому себе. Лучше пусть все останется в области теории.  
Мы съедаем вкусный ужин, который заставляет меня вспомнить о том, что надо бы сходить за продуктами. И лучше сделать это вместе, чтобы показать Даниэлю, где тут что и как. Ему придется адаптироваться, когда меня не станет. Я надеюсь, он успеет убить Кларенса до того, как тот сделает ему что-то плохое.  
После ужина я вспоминаю, что успел забрать кое-что из почтового ящика, когда шел домой.  
Я вынимаю конверт из кармана пиджака, в котором ходил на работу. Он висит на стуле, и мне приходится изогнуться, чтобы достать до кармана.  
\- Совсем забыл, это тебе.  
Даниэль выглядит удивленным, когда я отдаю ему его пособие. Я знаю, что внутри лежит чек на его имя, который он может обналичить в государственном банке. Он вскрывает его так, будто там по меньшей мере споры сибирской язвы или гремучая змея.  
\- Это?..  
\- Чек. Твое пособие. Я же говорил что проблем не будет, - я улыбаюсь так, будто это зависело от меня, дадут ему его или нет.  
Даниэль протягивает чек обратно мне.  
\- Возьми. Я не знаю, что покупать и не знаю, что делать с деньгами, по крайней мере, пока живу за твой счет. Будет честно, если эти деньги будут принадлежать тебе.  
Я пытаюсь вернуть ему конверт, но он так огорченно смотрит на меня, что мне приходится согласиться.  
\- Ладно, обналичим и разберемся… - все равно, деньги без тебя я не получу.  
Когда Даниэль начинает сгребать тарелки поближе к раковине, я решаю, что можно отдать ему то, что я сегодня приобрел.  
\- У меня есть для тебя подарок. И я надеюсь, что ты его примешь.  
Даниэль явно удивлен. Неужели, он не привык к тому, чтобы ему дарили подарки?  
\- Не стоило…  
Я качаю головой. Ты и не представляешь, насколько стоило. Я снова лезу в тот же карман, правда стоя делать это куда удобней.  
\- Нет, стоило. Возьми, пожалуйста.  
И я протягиваю ему неприметно-черный чехол. Я специально выбрал такой, чтобы его можно было прицепить к поясу, и чтобы он не сильно бросался в глаза. Тогда Даниэль сможет все время носить его с собой.  
Даниэль не сразу разбирается с тем, как открыть нож, но я помогаю ему, и он быстро осваивается, пару раз открыв и закрыв его. Он пробует пальцем лезвие, отчего выступает кровь. Я слегка морщусь. Попросил бы у меня лист бумаги что ли, всяко лучше, чем так. Он слизывает кровь с пальца таким движением, что меня слегка встряхивает. Я чувствую, как внутри ворочается притихнувший Кларенс. Нет, приятель, это зрелище не для тебя, это – только мое.  
\- Но зачем?.. – у него такие глаза, что мне приходится отвести взгляд.  
Пожимаю плечами.  
\- Так… На всякий случай. Я выбирал между этим и цветами, но не знал, какие ты любишь, - это одна из самых неловких шуток, кажется, в истории, но Даниэль улыбается.  
\- Только не красные розы! Лучше вообще не розы.  
А ведь и правда, я хотел узнать, какие цветы он любит. Без особой цели, но…  
Даниэль крепко сжимает нож в руке, и я понимаю, что подарок пришелся ему по душе. Лучше пусть у него будет, чем защититься. Даниэль целует меня, и я на мгновение обнимаю его. Да, пусть так.  
А потом он улыбается, слегка лукаво, и смотрит мне в глаза.  
\- А теперь я жалею, что отдал тебе деньги. Ведь у меня нет ничего, что бы я мог подарить тебе в ответ, а мне бы хотелось.  
Я растерянно пожимаю плечами.  
\- Ты уже подарил мне больше, чем кто-либо, - я старательно замалчиваю слово любовь, но оно все равно повисает в воздухе.  
Даниэль качает головой.  
\- Нет, не так. Ты очень много для меня сделал и делаешь, а я только живу за твой счет и все. Как паразит какой-то, - я вижу, как он стискивает кулаки. – Я бы хотел, чтобы на те деньги, которые мне пришли, ты бы сделал что-то для себя. Я не знаю, что тебе нужно, но ты бы мог сам решить…  
Неужели его так беспокоит то, что он живет на мои средства? Но ведь мне не сложно содержать его, тем более что с его появлением в моем доме, я перестал покупать полуфабрикаты, и продукты стали в разы дешевле.  
С минуту я размышляю, как мне поступить, а потом не приходит в голову идея. Безумная, почти нереальная, но…  
\- Давай так. Когда все закончится, мы на эти деньги закатим пирушку – сходим в ресторан, в кино, да хоть на колесо обозрения! Все, что нам обоим захочется! Устроим себе праздник, ведь мы его заслужили! – если все закончится, если вдруг, каким-то чудом я выживу, я обязательно покажу ему все, что только могу. Я свожу его в Парижский Диснейленд, ему там понравится. И я больше не буду скрывать свои чувства, к черту, пусть все видят!  
Даниэль улыбается мне и берет меня за руку.  
\- Хорошо. Если ты так хочешь, то давай так и сделаем. Когда все закончится, - он слегка кивает головой, будто принимая какое-то решение.  
Я киваю, и мы замолкаем на пару минут. Понимаю, что надо спросить, но медлю, потому что не хочу спрашивать.  
\- Ты поедешь завтра со мной? Ты не обязан, если не хочешь.  
Даниэль вздыхает, будто он ждал моего вопроса.  
\- У тебя завтра свободный день? – я поспешно киваю. – Тогда я поеду. Вдвоем будет быстрее, чем одному.  
«О, наконец-то дело двигается! Давай, обезьянка! Чем быстрее закончишь, тем меньше ему будет грозить опасность. Мое терпение не безгранично, как и терпение Отца. А свою ценность он явно преувеличивает, ты найдешь сферу и без него, если будет нужно!»  
Странно, но рядом с Даниэлем голос Кларенса будто глуше. Я не обращаю внимания на его слова и беру Даниэля за руку.  
\- Спасибо. Одному мне было бы страшно, смешно признаться.  
Кларенс либо замолкает, либо рука Даниэля в моей и правда заставляет его исчезнуть. Может, моя жизнь, настоящая, не дает ему пробиться ко мне? Он же еще не захватил меня, лишь общается со мной телепатически. Может, так ему становится сложнее достать меня?  
Даниэль качает головой.  
\- Нет, не смешно. Мне тоже страшно, даже сейчас. Потому что это Сфера, - Даниэль будто смотрит мимо меня. – Любому было бы страшно.  
Я стискиваю его руку.  
\- Мы не пойдем искать ее завтра, только разведаем обстановку и все.  
Он кивает.  
\- Да. Но будет день, когда нам придется это сделать.  
Я обнимаю его и прижимаю к себе. Я никому не дам его обидеть, я защищу его, даже от самого себя.  
*****  
Мы оба настолько вымотаны физически и эмоционально, что почти сразу засыпаем.  
И мне снится удивительный по яркости и гипертрофированности эротический сон, в котором мое второе я трахает меня во все возможные дыры. А потом и Даниэля. А потом устраивает с нами обоими тройничок, который весьма далек от моего понятия о приемлемом. Весьма странно и неприятно видеть свои же собственные глаза с таким выражением - грязной похоти. Надеюсь, я никогда не выгляжу так для Даниэля.  
Кларенс будто предупреждает меня, намекая на то, что способы воздействия у него могут быть разными, и нам стоит поторапливаться. А я понимаю, что не хочу отдавать ему свое тело, что не хочу, чтобы у него был хотя бы шанс на то, чтобы сделать что-то плохое Даниэлю. И что мне нужно придумать план, какой угодно план, чтобы избавиться от него. И от Туурнгайта, по возможности.  
*****  
Сон выплескивает меня в бодрствование усталым и перевозбужденным. Даниэль еще спит, на часах 5 утра, и я точно не в праве его будить, тем более по такому поводу. Я стараюсь дышать спокойно, чтобы не разбудить его. Тело ноет, требуя своего.  
Кажется, мой тихий стон все же будит Даниэля, потому что он открывает сонные глаза. Как же все хорошо видно с этой чертовой лампой!  
\- Филипп? Ты почему не спишь? Плохой сон?  
У него немного хриплый голос, и он очаровательно сонный. Я отворачиваюсь, чтобы он не видел мое лицо, которое сейчас, кажется, покроется загаром, настолько оно горит.  
\- Да. Ничего страшного, спи. Прости, что разбудил.  
Даниэль шуршит одеялом, а потом я чувствую, как он обнимает меня. Его руки совсем не помогают успокоиться, заставляя меня застонать сквозь зубы. Но я же не могу оттолкнуть его. Поэтому мне снова приходится вспоминать дыхательную гимнастику, которую мне показал один однокурсник в свое время.  
Кажется, мои упражнения привлекают внимание Даниэля, потому что он заставляет меня повернуться на спину и внимательно смотрит мне в лицо.  
\- Филипп, что происходит?  
Я вздыхаю.  
\- Ничего. Кажется, Кларенс развлекается, проверяя возможности контроля над моим телом. Над разными его, хм, участками.  
Не знаю, что именно заставляет его понять, но его губы складываются в идеальный овал, и он говорит «О!». И смотрит на меня, на всего меня, заставляя краснеть еще больше, будто я школьник на балу, которого приглашенная девушка застала за слишком уж бурной радостью на ее внимание. Но мой ноющий член, кажется, рад этому вниманию.  
Даниэль минуту колеблется, рассматривая меня, будто прикидывая, где удобней начать меня резать, а потом наклоняется и целует меня.  
Я задыхаюсь, потому что мое чувствительное сейчас тело совсем не готово к близким контактам. Но это длится лишь доли секунды, а потом я снова беру ведущую роль в свои руки.  
Мы перекатываемся на постели, возимся, раздевая друг друга. Кажется, Даниэль перестает стесняться своего тела. Возможно, я тому причиной. Он мягкий и податливый со сна, и я верчу его так, как мне больше нравится. В мозгу загораются картинки из того, что мне снилось, заставляя стонать от нетерпения.  
Возможно, я немного груб, но мое настроение будто передается Даниэлю, потому что он рычит и извивается в моих руках. Я хватаю его за бока и шепчу:  
\- Перевернись.  
Он повинуется мне без вопросов. У него удивительно ровная спина. Нет проблем с осанкой, которыми страдает современное общество в своем большинстве. На ней кощунственно выглядят уродливые шрамы, но мне плевать. Я облизываю каждый из них, старательно проводя кончиком языка, заставляя Даниэля стонать и выгибаться.  
Кажется, я немного тороплюсь, уделяю недостаточно внимания подготовке, потому что Даниэль шипит, когда я вхожу. Но, кажется, ему также все равно, как и мне.  
Наш секс – отчаянный, будто мы вдвоем в оке бури, которая вот-вот накроет нас с головой. Мы рычим, кусаемся, изгибаемся сильнее, чем нужно. Мы движемся слишком быстро, слишком жестко, как животные. Не хватает только молний и грома на заднем плане. Но мне плевать, нам обоим плевать.  
Я впервые падаю на Даниэля сверху, кажется, немного его придавливая, потому что он стонет.  
\- Ты тяжелый. Слезь.  
Я перекатываюсь, но притискиваю его к себе одной рукой. Он искусал мне все пальцы, а я оставил ему засосы на спине и плечах. Этот факт меня почему-то очень смешит, и я начинаю хихикать.  
Даниэль бьет меня кулаком в плечо, не сильно, а просто чувствительно.  
\- Ты что?  
Я мотаю головой.  
\- Ничего. Просто это так глупо. Как будто мне 16 лет. Спонтанный ночной секс после мокрого сна.  
\- Мокрого сна?  
Я фыркаю.  
\- Ну да, того, после которого ты просыпаешься весь мокрый и тебе стыдно. Эротический сон. В твое время они не были сильно распространены, да?  
Даниэль пожимает плечами.  
\- В мое время не было столько полуголых девушек на улице.  
Я киваю.  
\- Что правда, то правда. Давай спать. Думаю, на сегодня Кларенс закончил с экспериментами, - не то, чтобы я был не сильно рад тому, что вышло в итоге.  
*****  
8 мая 2001, Лондон  
Мы чуть не просыпаем, потому что я выключаю все будильники. Поэтому завтрак и одевание проходит в спешке. Каждый раз, когда я вижу маленькие синяки у Даниэля на плечах, я начинаю хихикать, а он - злиться. И это заставляет меня хихикать еще сильнее.  
В результате к зданию завода я приезжаю в весьма приподнятом настроении.  
\- Ну, что будем делать? – Даниэлю явно неуютно.  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Не знаю. Непохоже, чтобы оно было заброшено. Да и на старое здание оно не похоже… Нам надо пробраться внутрь… Может, мое удостоверение журналиста подойдет?  
Мы наудачу подходим к проходной, и я показываю охраннику свою самоделку.  
\- Добрый день, сэр. Я журналист из … журнала, а это мой стажер. Не могли бы Вы сказать, кто мог бы рассказать нам об этом заводе и о земле, на которой он стоит. Мы делаем историческую статью об Ист-Энде, нам бы было очень интересно узнать историю этого места.  
Охранник приветливо улыбается мне. Ему уже за 60, он явно работает тут скорее для удовольствия, чем для пользы, потому что я вижу современный пульт сигнализации у него в будке.  
\- Конечно, Мистер…  
\- Мэйнор, Джон Мэйнор.  
\- Конечно, Мистер Мэйнор. Я могу рассказать Вам то, что Вас интересует, я проработал на этом заводе всю жизнь. Сначала – на самом заводе, а теперь – вот тут.  
Нам повезло. Я киваю Даниэлю, и мы заходим в каморку охранника. Я достаю диктофон, и мы готовимся слушать.


	8. Chapter 8

7 мая 2001, Лондон  
Даниэль  
\- Конечно, Мистер Мэйнор. Я могу рассказать Вам то, что Вас интересует, я проработал на этом заводе всю жизнь. Сначала – на самом заводе, а теперь – вот тут.  
И тут я чувствую его. Зов. Он похож на… На песню. Это не так красная нить от моего сердца, что тянула меня через подвалы старого замка, нет, это совершенно не похоже. Я даже не слышу, о чем рассказывает моему другу старый джентльмен. Сначала я слышу что-то вроде зуда, легкого, словно где-то в помещении летает насекомое, так тихо, что это можно не заметить, так тихо, что получилось бы легко игнорировать, но я ловлю этот звук, прислушиваюсь, тянусь к нему… И он крепнет, усиливается, превращается в завораживающую песню, тихую, как колыбельная, печальную, как реквием, нежную, как серенада влюбленного… Эта песня идет откуда-то снизу, из-под земли…  
\- Да, это было бы так любезно с Вашей стороны!  
\- Да брось, парень. Воровать-то сейчас нечего. Погуляй, посмотри. Может и обо мне упомянешь в своей статье.  
Я встряхиваюсь и пытаюсь уловить, что произошло. Филипп пожимает руку охраннику и улыбается. Потом охранник протягивает руку мне, и мне ничего не остается, как тоже ответить на рукопожатие. Что тут происходило? Как давно я ничего не слышал. Старик ловит меня за локоть, когда Филипп уже проходит в дверь, противоположную той, в которую мы вошли, и, улыбаясь, говорит мне:  
\- Парень, не отлынивай от работы. Твоя девушка наверняка достойна того, чтобы думать о ней весь день, но ты все таки не за этим сюда приехал.  
Я мгновенно краснею и бормочу извинения и заверения, что ничего подобного у меня и в мыслях не было, и позорно сбегаю догонять Филиппа.  
На улице никого не оказывается, и это меня удивляет:  
\- Сегодня же рабочий день, где же все?  
Я успеваю заметить опять эту раздражающую улыбочку, которую, впрочем, мой друг быстро прячет.  
\- Санинспекция. Работа стоит третий день. Ты и правда ничего не слышал? Нам крупно повезло! О чем же ты так задумался, если не о девушке?  
Музыка все еще здесь, я почти вижу, как она плывет в воздухе легким туманом…  
\- Она тут.  
8 мая 2001, Лондон  
Филипп  
\- Она тут.  
Я сразу понимаю, о чем он говорит, но все равно уточняю.  
\- Сфера? Тут? Что ты хочешь сказать? Тут – это где?  
Даниэль идет вперед, все ускоряясь, сам этого не замечая. Я стараюсь поспевать за ним. Он похож на помешанного в этот момент, и меня это пугает.  
«А он и есть помешанный, обезьянка. Думаешь, от этой зависимости также легко избавиться, как от наркоты? Ооо, тут ты ошибаешься!»  
Мысли Кларенса похожи на молнии, которые пронзают мой мозг. Голова начинает болеть. Не знаю, делает он это специально или нечаянно, но эффект его явно радует, я чувствую это.  
\- Она тут. Где-то здесь, Филипп. Я слышу, она зовет меня. – Даниэль говорит урывками, будто стараясь не пропустить какой-то очень важный для него разговор. – Она где-то под землей, глубоко, ее песню так сложно различить… Филипп, она где-то тут!  
Мы все дальше углубляемся на территорию завода. Я не уверен, что разрешение мистера Джонсона распространялось так далеко. Но Даниэль идет очень уверенно, будто его что-то ведет.  
«Это зов сферы, глупый! Он не может противиться ему. И он первый же предаст тебя, если сфера прикажет.»  
Я раздраженно тру лоб, головная боль все усиливается. Это телепатическое общение явно дается мне не просто так.  
Мы останавливаемся у запертой на замок старой двери. Это здание выглядит старее, чем остальные. Ржавый замок говорит о том, что им давно не пользовались.  
Даниэль толкает дверь кулаком, так сильно, что сдирает себе кожу с костяшек пальцев. Это беспокоит меня больше, чем все, что происходило до этого.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
Даниэлю будто приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы меня слышать и понимать. Он долго подбирает слова, прежде чем говорит:  
\- Проход за этой дверью, где-то там! Надо ее открыть!  
«А он полезный, обезьянка! Нашел-таки. Я тоже ее чувствую, эту прекрасную музыку сфер, ха-ха. Куда тебе-то с твоим слухом.»  
«Заткнись. Что значит – сфера под землей? Она закопана или что?»  
«То и значит» - он пожимает несуществующими плечами – «Она под землей, большего и я тебе не скажу, и он. Мы чувствуем ее, а не видим карту.»  
Я раздражен, краем глаза вижу, что Даниэль смотрит на меня напряженно и выжидающе. Он потирает руки, сам того не замечая, переминается с ноги на ногу, всем видом выражая крайнее нетерпение.  
«Я не буду ломать чужую собственность!»  
«Хорошо, принципиальная обезьянка. Тогда все наши договоренности теряют силу, и я прямо сейчас займусь твоим сладеньким мальчиком. О, ему понравится, поверь, я буду куда лучше тебя. Он будет выстанывать мое имя, вместо твоего.»  
Я стискиваю зубы.  
«Хорошо, я открою.»  
«Послушная обезьянка.» - я хорошо слышу насмешку в его тоне.  
Я вздыхаю и оглядываюсь. Нам баснословно везет, рядом лежит кусок достаточно крепкой трубы. А замок старый, его легко будет отжать.  
Замок слетает с тихим стуком, я подбираю его и кидаю в куст, который растет рядом.  
\- Надеюсь, нас не поймают, на это у нас даже устного разрешения нет…  
Дверь открывается со скрипом, Даниэль заглядывает внутрь и чуть не натыкается на меня.  
\- Что случилось?  
Даниэль дрожит, обхватывая себя руками. Он будто снова стоит перед выбором, который не может сделать.  
\- Там… Там темно.  
Я отодвигаю его в сторону и заглядываю внутрь. Это достаточно большое и, судя по всему, пустое помещение. Свет падает из открытой двери, не освещая его целиком. Да, там темно, но разглядеть что-то можно.  
\- Не так уж и темно..  
\- Там темно! – Даниэль снова дрожит, и я понимаю, что он не пойдет туда.  
«Заставь его пойти! Он лучше чувствует сферу, без него мы не найдем вход! Потом можешь делать с ним что хочешь, но он должен найти вход!»  
Этот укол боли оказывается куда чувствительней. Как бы не было кровоизлияния в мозг…  
Я минуту думаю, что делать. Я не предполагал, что мы зайдем так далеко, а потому не взял с собой фонарь. Но можно попробовать кое-что другое.  
\- Погоди, я придумал, это, конечно, не фонарь, но сейчас может сойдет…  
Мой маленький телефончик освещает лишь небольшой круг вокруг себя, но это уже не полная темнота.  
\- Так лучше?  
Даниэль кивает, и я протягиваю ему телефон. Но он игнорирует его, вцепляясь мне в руку и затаскивая меня в склад, который и мне теперь кажется зловещим.  
Мы доходим до самого конца помещения и останавливаемся. Я всей кожей чувствую раздражение Кларенса от очередной задержки. Даниэль выглядит озадаченным.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Стена… Тут должен быть проход, но тут стена. Это неправильно, - Даниэль кончиками пальцев трогает кирпичную кладку.  
Я подхожу ближе и свечу себе телефоном. Мне сразу становится ясно, что произошло. Кирпичи куда более новые, чем те, из которых построен сам склад. Эта стена появилась тут относительно недавно. Конечно, относительно возраста самого склада.  
\- Пошли отсюда. Все понятно. Больше мы сегодня сделать ничего не сможем, - я беру Даниэля за руку, но он не идет за мной.  
\- Но…  
Я тяну его сильнее, мне будто приходится преодолевать сопротивление воды, чтобы утянуть его за собой, прочь из склада. Кларенс тоже недоволен и ругается у меня в голове, усиливая боль.  
Я будто выдергиваю Даниэля на свет, он чуть ли не вцепляется свободной рукой в дверь. Но солнце и воздух немного приводят его в себя.  
Я немного срываюсь, потому что он напугал меня до чертиков этим своим отсутствующим взглядом, и тем, что он меня не слышал.  
\- Ты меня напугал! Ты как наркоман был, ничего вокруг не видел.  
Даниэль смущенно смотрит себе под ноги, но мне все равно видно, что сфера еще не отпустила его.  
\- Прости…  
\- Дело не в этом! – я почти выкрикиваю это. То, что сказал мне Кларенс, заставило меня сомневаться. И то, как вел себя Даниэль, нисколько не придавало мне уверенности.  
Он вздыхает и, наконец, смотрит на меня.  
\- Ты сказал, что нам сегодня тут делать нечего, что ты имел в виду?  
Я тру виски, чтобы сосредоточиться. Кларенс тоже недоволен и задает примерно те же вопросы, но в более нецензурной форме. Тут что, я один думаю?  
\- А то, что твой проход заделан. Ты не заметил – кладка совсем новая! А разобрать ее голыми руками ни ты, ни я точно не сможем. Надо подумать. Заткнись, - последнее предназначается не Даниэлю, и я надеюсь, что он это понимает.  
Он качает головой, признавая мою правоту.  
\- Ты прав, сейчас ничего не сделать… Пожалуйста, я все еще слышу его, давай уйдем от сюда!  
И мы стараемся побыстрее покинуть это страшное место.  
*****  
Всю обратную дорогу мы вяло переругиваемся с Кларенсом, который крайне недоволен тем, что я не начал разбирать кирпичную стену прямо там, голыми руками.  
«Если ты не начнешь действовать, я отменю наш договор! И Даниэль достанется мне, ты ничего не сможешь сделать!»  
Он посылает мне образ за образом, заставляя увидеть, что именно он сделает с моим Даниэлем, если я провалюсь. Голова болит все сильнее, и только рука Даниэля в моей немного отгоняет эти видения.  
В конце концов, Кларенсу надоедает говорить со стенкой, и он оставляет меня. Я нахожусь в странном состоянии. Он почти заставил меня поверить, что он или сфера могут отнять у меня Даниэля. Эта мысль причиняет почти физическую боль. Я не могу смириться с этим, поэтому когда мы приходим домой, я крепко прижимаю к себе Даниэля, даже не дав снять ему куртку.  
Я отстраняюсь и смотрю ему в глаза. Я должен доказать себе, что никто не отнимет его у меня. Я должен…  
\- Можно?..  
Даниэль понимает меня с полуслова и сдергивает с шеи шарф. Когда этот жест стал значить для меня единение с ним, когда я стал так зависим от причинения ему боли? Я могу сказать, когда…  
Я впиваюсь ему в шею, кажется, немного пугая его, потому что он весь сначала сжимается, лишь потом расслабленно откидываясь на стену за спиной. Его тело податливое и мягкое под моими зубами. Я боюсь, что еще немного, и я прокушу ему шею. Поэтому я отстраняюсь от него и смотрю ему в глаза.  
Даниэль спокоен, также, как и я теперь. Мы похожи в этом, это нужно не только мне, и теперь я это понимаю. Он мой, больше ничей. Он никому не даст сделать это с собой, кроме меня, он никому не доверяет настолько. И это – лучшее для меня доказательство того, что Кларенс мне врет. Меня переполняет благодарность к Даниэлю за то доверие, которое он мне оказывает. И я хочу отблагодарить его.  
Поэтому я забираю из его расслабленных рук шарф.  
\- Не бойся. И не дергайся.  
И я осторожно завожу одну из его рук за спину, стараясь действовать медленно, чтобы не напугать его ненужными ассоциациями. Даниэль тянется к ножу на поясе, но я успеваю перехватить его руку. Это же я, ну, разве ты не видишь?  
\- Я же сказал – ничего не бойся и не дергайся.  
Даниэль тяжело дышит и опирается на стену. Не могу понять, боится ли он меня сейчас. Я осторожно кладу руку ему на пояс брюк, медленно вытягивая язычок ремня наружу.  
Даниэль дергается и пытается отстраниться.  
\- Мы не разделись, и…  
О, я не собираюсь делать ничего такого, совсем нет. И мне приходится использовать тот тон, который даст нам обоим уверенность в моих действиях.  
\- Даниэль.  
Он умолкает и замирает, все еще не глядя на меня.  
\- Даниэль, я сказал тебе – не бойся.  
Как всегда, Даниэль не говорит со мной в эти моменты, если я не прошу. Он только кивает, немного нервно, но это уже лучше.  
\- И не дергайся.  
И я встаю на колени, чтобы действовать было удобней. Я отпускаю руки Даниэля, уверенный, что он не попытается развязать шарф теперь. Я неторопливо расстегиваю на нем брюки и стягиваю их вниз, вместе с нижним бельем. Даниэль напряженно наблюдает за мной. Это все для него – неизведанная территория. Такого мы раньше не делали, хотя не могу сказать, что у меня совсем нет опыта в этом деле.  
Когда я касаюсь его губами, Даниэль протяжно стонет и откидывается назад, будто не в силах смотреть. Я стараюсь вспомнить то, чему учил меня мой парень в колледже и то, что делали для меня мои девушки. Шелковистая кожа приятно скользит под моим языком. Я уже совсем забыл это чувство, так давно это было в последний раз. Судя по тому, как Даниэль реагирует, у меня все получается лучше некуда, без ложной скромности. Или, может, все дело в том, что он настолько неопытен…  
Я задерживаю дыхание и заглатываю его настолько глубоко, насколько могу. Это сложнее, чем мне помнилось, но эффект стоит всех сложностей, потому что Даниэль захлебывается очередным стоном и проседает, так что мне приходится подхватить его за бедра.  
Он вздрагивает все сильнее с каждым моим движением. Я понимаю, что долго он не продержится, когда он начинает безостановочно шептать мое имя.  
Я глотаю все до последней капли. Люди, которые пишут, что сперма любимого человека как-то особенно хороша на вкус либо имеют странные вкусовые пристрастия, либо все слишком романтизируют. Она соленая, чуть горчит на языке. И дело не во вкусе, а в том, что именно значит этот жест.  
Мне приходится подхватить Даниэля, чтобы он не упал. Он весь красный и тяжело дышит, как после пробежки. Я хорошо понимаю его, потому что, каким-то непостижимым образом, минет – совершенно не то же самое, что секс.  
Я развязываю ему руки, слегка потирая запястья, которые скорей всего затекли. Вытираю шарфом губы. Не то, чтобы это было нужно, но оральный секс – не самое сухое дело на свете.  
Почему-то этот мой жест заставляет Даниэля покраснеть еще сильнее и судорожно натянуть обратно штаны.  
\- Боже, что же ты делаешь…  
Я фыркаю и притягиваю его к себе. Он так разумно себя ведет, так легко вписался в мою жизнь, что я забываю постоянно, что он не из этого времени. А я не думаю, что в викторианскую эпоху были распространены горячие минеты по приходу домой.  
\- Ты так мило краснеешь! Брось, тут нечего стесняться!  
Даниэль мотает головой и прижимается ко мне, пряча лицо.  
Его голос звучит глухо, но то, что он говорит все равно вводит меня в ступор.  
\- Прости…  
\- За что ты извиняешься?  
Даниэль вздрагивает, а потом я слышу всхлип. И пугаюсь. Может я, сам того не зная, нарушил какие-то его личные табу? Может в его время был особый запрет на такие наслаждения?  
\- Что такое?.. – наверное, я звучу чуть более растерянно, чем должен. – Тебе не понравилось? Что-то не так?  
Даниэль мотает головой.  
\- Нет, нет!  
\- Тогда что случилось? – я совсем ничего не понимаю. Если это не я, тогда что такого случилось, что вызвало такую реакцию?  
Даниэль поднимает на меня заплаканные глаза. В них я снова вижу страх, который не покидает нас обоих в последнее время.  
\- Я не хочу тебя терять! Я так боюсь, что потеряю тебя!  
Я замираю, а потом прижимаю его к себе и начинаю целовать куда придется. Этот страх у нас общий, пойми. Я тоже никуда не хочу уходить, я не хочу терять тебя и заставлять тебя терять меня.  
\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Обязательно. Что-нибудь.  
И Даниэль кивает, поспешно, стараясь убедить нас обоих в том, что я только что сказал.  
Потому что нам надо поверить. Потому что мы должны как-то выбраться отсюда живыми и вместе.  
*****  
После всех волнений дня, ужин проходит на удивление спокойно. На этот раз готовлю я, а Даниэль помогает мне с салатом.  
\- Нам надо сходить за продуктами, у нас почти нечего есть. Да и тебе пора учиться пользоваться супермаркетами.  
Даниэль пожимает плечами. Майка, которую он одел, не скрывает следы недавней бурной страсти. Мне так и хочется взъерошить его снова тщательно причесанные волосы, я держусь с трудом.  
\- Что-то так сильно изменилось в деле покупки продуктов в ваше время?  
Я задумываюсь.  
\- Не знаю. Я не очень помню, как было у вас. У нас есть магазины, где продается все, что только может тебе понадобиться.  
Даниэль хмыкает.  
\- Ну, тогда все стало только удобней.  
Я обнимаю его за талию, заставляя отложить нож, которым он режет помидоры. Я шепчу ему на ухо, так что мои слова поневоле становятся интимными.  
\- Тогда, может, сходим после ужина, раз ты так уверен в себе?  
Даниэль фыркает и толкает меня локтем в живот, заставляя себя отпустить.  
\- Можем, - он отрезает от помидора еще пару ломтиков и кидает в салатник. – Тебе так нравится учить меня чему-нибудь новому?  
Я пожимаю плечами и возвращаюсь к своей части готовки.  
\- Ну, я же учитель, как-никак.  
Даниэль пристально смотрит на меня, отвлекаясь от салата.  
\- Я бы хотел послушать твои лекции.  
Мне почему-то становится неудобно, и я краснею.  
\- Не так это и интересно, правда… Студентам скучно, по крайней мере, они на парах часто отвлекаются… - я замолкаю под пристальным взглядом.  
\- А я думаю, что это не так. Я бы послушал, если бы ты позволил.  
Я пожимаю плечами и отворачиваюсь к плите.  
\- У нас есть свободное посещение. Нужно только выписать пропуск. Я могу устроить, если тебе так интересно.  
\- Спасибо.  
И мы надолго замолкаем. До самого конца ужина, пока не приходит время собираться в магазин.  
В супермаркете не очень много народу, что не удивительно для вечера буднего дня. Все заскакивают за чем-то по-быстрому, а не закупаются на неделю. Тут мы – оригиналы.  
Кажется, большой, просторный и ярко освещенный магазин поражает Даниэля.  
\- Да тут же легко потеряться! Так много всего, Филипп. Как ты вообще в этом разбираешься?  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Привычка. И указатели, - я киваю на табличку, которая висит выше.  
Даниэль, кажется, не заметил ее.  
\- Да, это удобней, понимаю. Так сразу понятно, где и что. Но как ты вообще можешь выбирать из всего этого? Тут всего так много и оно такое разное и одинаковое одновременно! – кажется, еще чуть-чуть и у него начнет кружиться голова.  
Я хмыкаю и прижимаю его к себе.  
\- Тут много факторов: привычка, вкусы, реклама, опыт. От всего этого зависит, что именно я буду брать и какого производителя предпочту. Это – конкуренция, она заставляет рынок работать, чтобы потребитель мог получить именно то, что ему нужно.  
Даниэль качает головой.  
\- Пожалуй, я переоценил свои силы. Без тебя мне не разобраться.  
Я беру его за руку и тащу в овощной отдел.  
\- Давай, я просто покажу тебе, что именно брать, и ты запомнишь? Ты же доверяешь моему вкусу?  
Не то, чтобы я сомневался в его ответе.  
*****  
Мы возвращаемся домой через пару часов, ошалелые и нагруженные пакетами. Как всегда, в магазине на меня нападает шопоголия, и я беру куда больше, чем нужно. Но Даниэль с таким интересом смотрел на все, что я не мог не взять ему то, что особенно привлекало его внимание.  
Отдельное удовольствие я получаю на кассе, когда, совершенно машинально, кладу на ленту новую упаковку презервативов и флакон со смазкой. Даниэль смотрит на это все большими глазами, оглядывается и краснеет, стараясь стать как можно незаметней. Мне становится весело, и хорошее настроение не покидает меня до конца нашей прогулки.  
Пока мы разбираем продукты, раскладываем все по местам, я не могу не думать о том, что делать дальше. Мы не можем просто так прийти и разобрать стену. Это нужно сделать так, чтобы нас никто не поймал, чтобы никто не смог помешать.  
Видимо, мой задумчивый вид настораживает Даниэля, потому что он осторожно трогает меня за локоть.  
\- Ты задумался о чем-то?  
Я киваю.  
\- Да. Я все никак не могу выбросить из головы эту стену. Надо что-то делать с ней.  
Даниэль удивительно равнодушно пожимает плечами.  
\- Ты сам сказал, что мы ничего не можем сделать. Может, тогда и не стоит?  
«Ну уж нет, обезьянка! Так просто сдаться у тебя не выйдет! Тебе придется с этим что-то сделать, иначе ты знаешь, каковы будут последствия.»  
Следующее, что я помню после такой сильной вспышки гнева со стороны Кларенса – я лежу на полу, надо мной взволнованное лицо Даниэля. Он что-то говорит мне, но я не слышу, в ушах шум, что-то стекает по губам. Меня встряхивает так, что я бьюсь головой о кафельный пол кухни.  
Я прихожу в себя медленно, голова гудит, но уже не болит так сильно. Даниэль рядом в панике, пытается трясти меня за плечи, заставить очнуться.  
Я беру его за запястье.  
\- Тш, все, не надо, я уже тут. Можешь перестать меня трясти.  
Когда я сажусь, меня ведет. Голова будто набита ватой, перед глазами все плывет, и меня подташнивает. Даниэль сидит рядом, прижав руки к груди. У него большие, очень испуганные глаза, и он очень бледный.  
\- Все хорошо, успокойся, уже прошло, - у меня хриплый голос, а когда я стираю то, что течет у меня по подбородку, на пальцах остается кровь. – Он нехило разозлился от того, что мы не хотим идти биться в стены сегодня же ночью.  
Даниэль вздрагивает и крепко стискивает меня, что у меня аж выбивает воздух из легких. Я обнимаю его в ответ, осторожно поглаживая по спине. Кровь из моего носа пачкает ему одежду, но он не замечает.  
\- Я испугался. Ты просто упал, а потом… Я думал, что он убьет тебя.  
Против воли усмехаюсь.  
\- А говорил, что сможешь спокойно смотреть на мои мучения.  
Он отстраняется и бьет меня кулаком в грудь. Скорее обидно, чем больно. Украдкой вытирает выступившие слезы.  
\- Я не говорил, что спокойно. Я лишь сказал, что могу, - Даниэль напряженно смотрит на меня, будто ожидая, что я снова забьюсь в припадке. – Он ушел?  
На секунду сосредотачиваюсь, пытаясь почувствовать своего соседа.  
\- Ушел. Не знаю, надолго ли. Наверное, это усилие истощило и его.  
Вздыхаю, пытаясь разобраться в том, что произошло. Голова мутная, мысли плавают в ней неохотно, но один образ мое внимание выхватывает. И мне становится очень страшно. Я замираю, не веря тому, что смог увидеть в мыслях Кларенса, когда он открылся мне, пытаясь спалить мой мозг.  
Я смотрю на Даниэля. Он почувствовал, что что-то не так, потому что опять выглядит готовым к любому нападению. Я сглатываю, думая, говорить ему или нет. Нет, я обещал быть честным. Я уже врал ему. Пора прекращать.  
\- Нам нельзя отдавать им сферу. Туурнгайт не намерен использовать ее, чтобы вернуться домой, как говорил Кларенс раньше. Он хочет уничтожить человечество. То, что я обманул его, не сжег все документы, а решил уничтожить, сильно разозлило его. Теперь он не верит в людей, ни в одного из нас, и уверен, что мы не достойны жизни. Он собирается убить всех, - меня трясет, и я стискиваю кулаки. – Он никого не пощадит… И нас тоже…  
Даниэль перестает дышать. Когда он говорит, его голос будто доносится до меня издалека.  
\- Он соврал? Он обманул тебя, да? Он и не собирался оставлять нас в живых, так?  
Я отвожу глаза.  
\- Похоже, что так, - даже тебе не гарантировано выживание. – Мое тело он отдаст Кларенсу на потеху, а остальных просто уничтожит. Ты уже видел, что может малая часть роя… Страшно представить, что могут они вместе, имея подпитку от сферы…  
Это – небольшая ложь. Не хочу, чтобы он знал, что я не намеревался выжить.  
Даниэль берет меня за руку и заглядывает в глаза.  
\- Мы не можем этого допустить. Нам нужно придумать, как уничтожить их. И сферу вместе с ними. Нам нужно… - он отводит глаза. – Мы должны, Филипп.  
В его тоне я слышу «ты обещал, что все будет хорошо».  
Я привлекаю его к себе.  
\- Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем. Только мне нужна твоя помощь, потому что то, что знаю я, знает и Кларенс, а значит – Туурнгайт. Большая часть плана ляжет на твои плечи, прости.  
Даниэль вздыхает, расслабляясь в моих объятиях.  
\- Я боюсь, Филипп, что я не справлюсь.  
Я закрываю глаза.  
\- Тебе придется. Нам придется справиться.  
*****  
Мы решаем, что до выходных ничего делать со сферой не будем. У Даниэля будет время подумать, да и у меня тоже. Нам придется сложно, потому что обсуждать его план мы не сможем, по крайней мере, я пока не придумал, как, но хоть появилась какая-то схема действий.  
На следующий день я иду на работу. Там я, немного поколебавшись, выписываю пропуск на Даниэля на четверг. Он же хотел меня послушать.  
На лекциях не происходит ничего не обычного, кроме того, что Кларенс подозрительно тихий. Это начинает настораживать меня, но я надеюсь на лучшее.  
Во время ланча я звоню домой и, к моей радости, Даниэль подходит к телефону. Мне просто нужно услышать его голос. Он говорит, что нашел бутерброды, которые я сделал для него утром. Он кажется напряженным, но это и неудивительно. Мы говорим недолго, но этот разговор придает мне сил.  
Я заканчиваю все свои дела и собираюсь домой, когда в глазах темнеет, и я проваливаюсь в небытие.  
*****  
Я тяжело прихожу в себя. Открываю глаза и вижу над собой темный потолок с тусклой лампой дневного света. Я потерял сознание? Что сучилось?  
Подношу руку к лицу, чтобы потереть глаза, и взгляд цепляется за знакомый до боли рукав красной теплой куртки. Паника накрывает меня мгновенно, выбивая из легких воздух. Я задыхаюсь, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Нет!  
Не может быть!  
Я же выбрался!  
Я выбрался!  
Я закрываю глаза, стараясь убедить себя, что это всего лишь сон, страшный сон, который преследует меня. Но когда я открываю глаза, все остается на своих местах. Я в какой-то каморке со стеллажами, на них пластиковые белые канистры с чем-то, в углу свалены ящики. Дверь забаррикадирована бочкой и всяким хламом. Чувствуется моя рука.  
Я стараюсь дышать спокойно, но паника не отпускает меня. Этого просто не может быть. Я же точно помню, как я полз по тоннелям, как жил на геостанции, помню дом, Даниэля… Помню?  
Разве помню? А может, это лишь фантазии воспаленного сознания, которое пытается спасти разум, от которого не так уж и много осталось?  
Я сжимаюсь в уголке, стараясь убедить себя, что сейчас все закончится, сейчас я очнусь и окажется, что я дома или в институте или еще где угодно. Сейчас.  
Но ничего не происходит. Вокруг меня все также бетонные стены, а за дверью слышатся чьи-то стоны и скрежет. Я закрываю голову руками. Кажется, я снова сошел с ума…  
8 мая 2001, Лондон  
Даниэль  
Я снова угадываю с ужином когда слышу поворот ключа в замке. И выхожу встречать моего друга в коридор. Он вернулся! От облегчения, кажется, сейчас закружится голова, так я волновался за него весь день! Обнимаю и чувствую, как его руки соскользнули, хм, ниже, чем обычно. Краснею и выпутываюсь из его объятий. Приветствую его и улавливаю, что что-то не так… Но что – понять не могу. Да и когда все было в порядке?..  
\- Все нормально? Как прошел день?  
Он несколько раздраженно кривится.  
\- Скучно и занудно, - от его взгляда мне становится неуютно, и я снова пытаюсь найти в нем те признаки, что уже уяснил для себя, но нет, он смотрит именно на меня, без отстраненности. Может, и правда, просто тяжелый день. Улыбаюсь ему. Все в порядке. Мы справимся.  
\- Ужин почти готов, я сейчас накрою.  
\- Давай, чем быстрее тем лучше, я умираю с голоду.  
Я возвращаюсь на кухню и пытаюсь понять, что же меня смущает. Может, его сегодняшняя битва была тяжелее предыдущих?  
Но ест он с аппетитом, пожалуй, даже чрезмерным, для достаточно обычного ужина… На мой вопрос о том, что было в университете, отмахивается, и говорит, что устал, хотя в его взгляде я не вижу и следа усталости… Но когда я уже собираю посуду, оставляя ее в раковине, он обвивает меня, притягивая к себе. На секунду я поддаюсь этим рукам, таким знакомым, таким… Но что-то не так.  
\- Что такое, не хочешь поцеловать меня?  
Что-то не так. Я пытаюсь понять, что, пока он разворачивает меня к себе лицом, пока тянет за волосы, заставляя поднять голову, пока… Когда он меня целует, что-то встает на место, это похоже на озарение, на вернувшееся воспоминание – другие интонации, другие движение, другой ритм дыхания, его дыхание я выучил наизусть, и то, как он целует меня – грубо, агрессивно, все это заставляет меня сделать вывод о том, что…  
Вырываюсь, шарахаясь от него, как от прокаженного.  
\- Ты не Филипп! – сердце заходиться в груди. Как я не понял раньше?! Теперь же это становится очевидным! Они же совсем не похожи, как я мог их перепутать! В панике я озираюсь, но кухня у Филиппа небольшая, а дверь находится за спиной этого… Не-Филиппа… Кларенса. Его зовут Кларенс. И сейчас родное лицо искорежено в злой ухмылке.  
\- А ты соображаешь, сладенький. Даже не знаю, на чем я прокололся, вроде бы все делал так же, как он.  
\- Ты!..  
Взгляд мечется от Кларенса к двери за его спиной. Нет, сбежать не получиться, я не пройду мимо него… Что же делать…?  
\- Да ты мастер красноречия!  
\- Что ты сделал с Филиппом?!  
Он усмехается и приближается на шаг, заставляя меня вжаться в дверцу холодильника.  
\- Маленькая ментальная ловушка, его личный ад-внутри-головы. Ой, не смотри так, это просто небольшая месть за то, что мне приходилось квартировать в его убогих мозгах, а это не слишком-то весело, знаешь ли.  
Я пытаюсь торговаться:  
\- Отпусти его. Зачем тебе это? Мы пойдем искать эту проклятую Сферу, только отпусти его!  
\- Истеричная обезьянка. Хотя нет, ты его маленькая комнатная собачка. Нет, сладенький, у вас проблемы с мотиваций. Ни ты, ни он не почесались, когда я сказал вам действовать быстрее! Теперь, ну… Ты можешь рассматривать это, как расплату за свои грехи, для него же это – наказание за тупость.  
\- Там все равно ничего нельзя сделать до выходных! Это единственные реальные сроки!  
Он отмахивается от моих слов.  
\- Да знаю я, такие вот вы убогие. Я же сказал, недостаток мотивации – вот ваша проблема.  
В этот момент я пытаюсь рвануться мимо него, но он ловит меня за руку. Пинок под колено, и я оказываюсь на полу, прижатый гораздо более тяжелым телом, задыхаясь под его весом.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, сладенький, неужели ты думаешь, что наказание касается только его? Хотя, честно, на тебя мне плевать, но его-то ты зацепил и мне любопытно, что он сделает, когда узнает, что я трахнул его драгоценного мальчика, – мне дурно, тошно от накатывающей паники, я молча вырываюсь, но безуспешно – Филипп сильнее меня. – О, не считай это изменой, в конце концов, это все еще его тело!  
Он вздергивает меня на ноги и следующее, что я чувствую – вспышку боли в голове, когда он бьет меня головой о стену. В глазах темнеет и ноги подгибаются… Нет…  
\- Так, на чем мы закончили? А, да, кухонный стол. Хм, или нет, у меня идея получше!  
Снова ушибленные колени, перед глазами все еще клубится черный туман, как же больно!..  
\- Эй, не спи! Ну же, наш общий друг, кажется, показал тебе, как это делается!  
Смаргиваю слезы и понимаю, что меня почти вжимают лицом в пах, отшатываюсь, но хватка на волосах не дает уйти далеко. Мне дурно.  
\- Эй, эй, нет! Стоять! Уверен, в первый раз у тебя выйдет так себе, но может потом, он даже скажет мне спасибо за то, что я натренировал тебя! Не спи, сладенький, действуй!  
Действуй... Он любит поболтать, поэтому пропускает момент, когда я, вспоминаю наконец о так и не отстегнутом от пояса ноже, вытряхиваю его себе на ладонь, и, с щелчком открыв лезвие, наполовину обрезаю, наполовину выдираю клоки волос, шарахнувшись в сторону. Кажется, я слегка задеваю ему руку, потому что на пол, вместе с прядями волос падают и капли крови, ерунда, царапина… Секундного замешательства и сдавленных ругательств мне хватает, чтобы преодолеть расстояние до раковины, рядом с которой стоит пресловутая бутылка, так и не дошли руки выкинуть ее, а теперь пригодится, я в одно движение оборачиваю ее сдернутым полотенцем и, подскочив к Кларенсу, бью его по голове, молясь, чтобы удар был достаточно сильным, чтобы его вырубить, но не достаточным, чтобы серьезно повредить.  
Кларенс, как и говорил Филипп, слабо знаком с негативной стороной человеческой жизни, такой, как голод и боль, поэтому, ругаясь и рассматривая ерундовую царапину на ладони, пропускает мой удар.  
Когда тело Филиппа валится на пол, я, дрожа, оседаю рядом. Глубоко дышу, пытаясь подавить приступ истерики. Боже, боже… У меня кружится голова, и меня подташнивает… Касаюсь головы, на пальцах остается кровь и прилипшие волосы… Моя прическа, должно быть, выглядит ужасно… О какой ерунде я думаю?  
Еще какое-то время уходит на то, чтобы дотащить Филиппа до кровати. Минута размышления, и я приматываю его руки и ноги к кровати найденным скотчем. Филипп постоянно клеит на эту липкую ленту напоминания самому себе о работе и, вздыхая, говорит что это мерзкая привычка и от нее остаются следы клея…  
После этого я, наконец, без сил падаю на пол рядом с кроватью. Как же болит голова… Спохватившись, ощупываю голову Филиппа, и облегченно вздыхаю – ерунда. Ни крови, ни даже сильного ушиба. Небольшая шишка. Пройдет.  
Именно этот момент и выбирает он, чтобы очнуться. И первая же фраза рушит мои надежды на скорое возвращение моего друга.  
\- А ты изобретателен, сладенький. Не ожидал такой реакции от такой истерички.  
\- Отпусти его, – отпусти его, верни мне моего Филиппа, он нужен мне, как никогда!  
Кларенс презрительно щурится.  
\- Еще чего! У меня на него большие планы, а сил еще достаточно, чтобы на выходе ты получил такую же рыдающую истеричку, как и ты сам!  
Сглатываю. Он не собирается возвращать мне Филиппа. Не собирается.  
Все становится немного нереальным. Ничего не выглядит реальным в тот момент, когда я сажусь на него, оседлав его бедра.  
\- Эй, что, решил все-таки поторговать своей сладкой задницей? Для этого, знаешь ли, нужно раздеваться! Впрочем поумоляй меня, и тогда, возможно, я трахну тебя и временно отпущу эту обезьянку обратно погулять на свободе. Но ты должен хорошо постараться для этого!  
Отстраненно киваю.  
\- Да, я постараюсь.  
Расстегиваю на его груди рубашку, не обращая внимания на злые комментарии.  
\- Эй, а еще было бы круто меня отвязать! Эй, песик, слышишь, я не против подобных игр, но считаю, что нам стоит поменяться местами, не находишь?  
Распахнув рубашку, я провожу пальцами по голой коже. Филипп. Я словно пьян или сплю. Я отмечаю, как расширяются глаза у Кларенса когда я снова достаю нож.  
\- Эй, больной, что ты задумал?!  
Задерживаю дыхание, как перед прыжком в воду. И предлагаю:  
\- Отпусти Филиппа. Прямо сейчас. Я не хочу этого делать, а ты, я уверен, не хочешь этого чувствовать. Отпусти его.  
Кларенс дергается, пытаясь меня сбросить, но моего веса достаточно, чтобы удержаться на нем связанном.  
\- Больной маньяк! Как ты ему в глаза-то будешь смотреть после этого? Ты не сделаешь этого!  
Шепчу одними губами:  
\- Мне так жаль… Прости меня…  
И провожу по его груди ножом. Неглубоко, но смотрю, как раскрываются под лезвием ткани, как тонкими струйками начинает течь кровь. Кларенс заходится в истошном крике:  
\- Прекрати, больной, сумасшедший маньяк! Перестань сейчас же! Ты хоть представляешь, что я сделаю, когда доберусь до тебя?!  
\- Филипп. Верни его.  
Я смотрю на него и чувствую темное ликование при виде его боли и страха. Он точно заслужил это чувствовать. Даже вина и сожаление, что приходиться причинять боль Филиппу, отступают перед этой страшной радостью. Ты заслужил это. Вторая кровавая полоса крест-накрест расчерчивает грудь. Мои руки не дрожат… Нет, знаешь, они никогда не дрожат в такие моменты…  
Кажется, я говорил вслух. Кларенс задыхается от злости и ярости, но я вижу страх, страх - это то, что Александр научил меня видеть под любой маской. А я был хорошим учеником. Перепачканной в крови рукой убираю за ухо прядь волос, и чувствую, как кровь начинает сворачиваться на моей коже, я опять испачкал лицо, Филиппу не понравится…  
\- Ты псих! Он и сам поймет, какой ты больной садист! Он поймет, узнает, как думаешь, как скоро ты вылетишь из его жизни после этого?! Он уже знает, что тебе нельзя доверять, ты одержим сферой, а теперь он еще и поймет, насколько ты опасен!  
Склоняю голову к плечу, наблюдая за ним. Да, это все так. Но я уверен, что перспектива отдать тебе свое тело и сдать свой разум тебе в плен пугает его гораздо больше.  
\- Филипп. Верни.  
\- Пошел в задницу!  
На секунду задумываюсь и с сожалением качаю головой.  
\- С тобой – нет желания.  
Заношу нож над его лицом, смотря, как расширяются зрачки от страха по мере приближения лезвия к правому глазу. Он больше не кричит, только злобно шипит сквозь зубы:  
\- Ты блефуешь!  
\- Проверь. Я готов до конца своих дней сидеть у постели Филиппа, выполняя любую его прихоть, если понадобится, но думаю, что тебе слепое тело не особенно нужно. Освободи. Я люблю эти глаза, и мне будет очень жаль.  
Когда расстояние сокращается до критически опасного, он замирает и выплевывает сквозь зубы:  
\- Хрен с тобой! Получай то, что так хочешь! Но помни, я от него не отстану и буду становиться все сильнее, и тебе, сладкий мальчик, я этого не забуду!  
И Филипп обмякает, словно резко потеряв сознание. Я отвожу нож подальше от его лица, опасаясь ловушки. И напряженно ловлю любое изменение.  
Филипп приходит в себя с криком, бьется так, что я боюсь, что из-за пут он что-нибудь себе вывихнет, в его глазах плещется океан чистой паники.  
А мне нужна почти минута холодного наблюдения за этим приступом, прежде чем я отмираю, прежде чем туман не-реальности спадает с мира, прежде чем я сам оказываюсь опасно близок к панике и истерике, увидев кровь Филиппа на своих руках. Я отшвыриваю не глядя нож, и хватаю его за плечи, стараясь не касаться ран на груди:  
\- Филипп, Филипп, очнись, пожалуйста, ты дома, все в порядке, Филипп!..  
Он, наконец, затихает и переводит взгляд на мое лицо. Несколько секунд, и полубезумное выражение исчезает из его глаз, и они в удивлении расширяются, а потом он кривится:  
\- Бл…Зараза, больно!  
Нигде и никогда  
Филипп  
Я понимаю, что не могу оставаться тут вечно, мне надо двигаться. Преодолевая панику, я встаю на ноги. Кажется, я просидел тут достаточно долго. Я уснул? Да, наверное. Скорей всего, я отключился от усталости.  
В животе все также пусто, а в голове играет набат. Звуки из-за двери не вселяют в меня уверенности, я слышу, как недалеко от меня скребется монстр. В мыслях путаница, странное ощущение, будто я уже видел все это.  
«Дежавю – один из симптомов заболевания».  
Ах, ну да, я же болен. Наверное, сверхреалистичные галлюцинации – тоже симптом. Это просто вирус, а никакой не пришелец из другого мира. Я просто болен, и мне надо найти Амабель, она обещала помочь.  
Я оттаскиваю свои баррикады от двери. Проверяю в кармане фонарик, он светит тускло, но все же светит. Куда делся мой химический фонарик, я не знаю. Я обшарил всю комнату, но так его и не нашел.  
Дверь открывается со скрипом, который заставляет меня вжимать голову в плечи. Я очень не хочу, чтобы монстры меня услышали. Я не знаю, откуда они взялись в центре. Возможно, это плоды генетических экспериментов или чего-то подобного. Я не знаю и не уверен, что хочу знать.  
В коридоре, кажется, пусто, поэтому я решаюсь выйти. Мне нужно найти работающий комп, связаться с Амабель. Нужно найти хоть какую-то еду и воду, я умираю от голода и жажады. Мне нужно найти выход отсюда.  
«Снова».  
Мысль будто и моя и не моя, я не понимаю, откуда она взялась в моей голове. Ведь я здесь уже давно, так? Я никуда не уходил, мне просто приснился яркий, соблазнительный сон, который мой мозг придумал, чтобы поддержать во мне силы.  
Я крадусь по коридору, стараясь не тратить заряд батареи фонарика. Как насмешку, нахожу очередной неработающий автомат с напитками. В отчаянии пинаю его и сам же пугаюсь гулкого звука, который разносится по коридорам. Мне кажется, или я слышу топот босых ног по бетонному полу?  
Я ускоряюсь, стараясь найти хоть одну открытую дверь. Ну же! Не может же быть все заперто в этом чертовом здании?! Ну!  
Я уже вижу монстра, когда мне удается открыть одну дверь и закрыться за ней, удерживая ее своим же весом. Монстр начинает колотить по ней. Головой или кулаком, я не знаю. Он сильнее меня, и дверь не продержится долго. Я налегаю посильнее, закусывая кулак, чтобы не скулить от страха.  
Прошу, уходи, уходи! Мне даже нечем тут защищаться. Прошу!  
Но никто не слышит мои молитвы. От очередного удара дверь слетает с петель, подминая меня под себя. Я барахтаюсь на животе, стараясь встать на ноги и бежать, но дверь тяжелая, а сверху на нее давит монстр, который пытается добраться до меня руками, которые по силе могут соперничать с клещами.  
Дверь исчезает и крепкие, пахнущие чем-то химическим руки ложатся мне на шею. Я пытаюсь сбросить его с себя, но у меня нет шансов. Я хриплю, стараясь разжать его руки, видя перед собой отвратительно измененное лицо, которое не могло принадлежать человеку.  
Нет.  
Мне не хватает воздуха.  
Я задыхаюсь.  
Нет!  
Помогите!  
Даниэль…  
«Его взяла, обезьянка. Я отпущу тебя, но тебе от меня никуда не деться, учти. И лучше бы вам заняться делом, голубки, иначе в следующий раз ты так просто не отделаешься!»  
*****  
Я возвращаюсь с болью во всем теле. Ощущение, что каждый сустав выкручивают в не предназначенную для него природой сторону. Перед глазами вспыхивают огни, голова раскалывается, будто ее пытаются сжать в тисках.  
Кто-то трясет меня за плечи, я чувствую, что на мне кто-то сидит и на мгновение верю, что это и правда монстр. Перед глазами такая фантасмагория, что я не смог бы ничего увидеть, даже если бы и хотел.  
Только через некоторое время приходит осознание, что монстр бы не звучал так испуганно.  
\- Филипп, Филипп, очнись, пожалуйста, ты дома, все в порядке, Филипп!..  
Я заставляю себя успокоиться и внимательно посмотреть на того, кто передо мной.  
Даниэль. Конечно. Я дома, все хорошо. Никаких монстров и никаких лабораторий, кроме тех, что живут у меня в голове.  
А через пару секунд приходит боль. Не сильная, но сразу в нескольких местах. Голова раскалывается, грудь почему-то щиплет, руки затекли и явно вывернуты не под самым удобным углом.  
Даниэль смотрит на меня настолько расширенными глазами, что я боюсь, что они вскочат из орбит.  
\- Бл… - вовремя останавливаюсь, чтобы не выматериться, Даниэля явно раздражают всякие жаргонные словечки, он всегда так морщится, когда слышит их от меня. - Зараза, больно!  
Он прижимает ладони к лицу, и я замечаю, что на них кровь. И на лице. И даже, кажется, на волосах. Он всхлипывает, а потом прижимается ко мне, крепко обнимая за шею. Поза не самая удобная, да и грудь начинает жечь сильнее. Я шумно выдыхаю сквозь зубы, пока Даниэля трясет у меня на плече. А я даже не могу его обнять, мои руки весьма старательно прикручены к кровати, кажется, скотчем.  
Через пару минут я решаюсь подать голос.  
\- Может, ты меня развяжешь, мне немного неудобно…  
Даниэль спохватывается, вскакивает с кровати, мечется по комнате, явно в поисках чего-то, находит нож на полу и пытается аккуратно разрезать скотч трясущимися руками.  
Нож. Хм. Кажется, я знаю, почему у меня болит грудь, и откуда тут кровь. Что же этот ублюдок сделал с ним, чтобы так напугать его?  
Когда Даниэль развязывает мою правую руку, я перехватываю его за запястье и стараюсь говорить максимально убедительно.  
\- Давай я сам, а то ты мне руку отрежешь.  
Он отдает мне нож, выглядя так, будто сейчас грохнется в обморок. Я осторожно освобождаю вторую руку, кривясь, когда приходится поворачиваться. Старательный, намотал слоев 10, не меньше. Когда я сажусь, видимо, мое выражение лица пугает Даниэля, потому что он весь сжимается. Мне приходится потянуть его за руку, чтобы он присел на край кровати.  
\- Иди сюда, - и я роняю его на себя, стараясь не замечать боли, которую мне причиняет это действие.  
Он обвивает меня руками, впрочем, в этот раз, стараясь не задеть раны на груди. Я прижимаю его к себе и провожу рукой по спине, чувствуя, как его трясет.  
\- Все, все закончилось, ну, успокойся, - я стараюсь говорить спокойным тоном, чтобы успокоить и себя и его.  
Даниэль мотает головой.  
\- Прости… Мне нет прощения за то, что я сделал, но я не знал, как еще его остановить… Прости… Я понимаю, что теперь ты не захочешь меня видеть, - и он пытается выпутаться из моих объятий, но я не даю ему этого сделать.  
\- Тш, успокойся, я все понимаю. Ты просто защищал нас обоих. Спасибо тебе. Если бы не ты, он бы не отпустил меня.  
Даниэль поднимает на меня заплаканные, полные страха и скрытой паники глаза. У него очень тихий голос и, кажется, он не до конца мне верит.  
\- Ты не злишься?  
Я качаю головой, стараясь, чтобы моя улыбка не выглядела слишком криво.  
\- Нет, я не злюсь. Я понимаю, почему тебе пришлось так поступить и не злюсь, - я касаюсь своей груди, чувствуя целых две раны. – Только зачем дважды-то было резать?  
Даниэль отводит глаза.  
\- В первый раз он недостаточно испугался. Видимо, я был не очень убедителен.  
Я фыркаю.  
\- Куда уж убедительней? Меня бы ты точно убедил!  
Он пожимает плечами, и мне приходится заставить его посмотреть мне в глаза.  
\- Все хорошо, успокойся. Я знаю, с кем я связался. Правда. Просто поверь мне.  
Даниэль вздыхает, и я чувствую, как напряжение отпускает его.  
\- Ты напугал меня. Больше так никогда не делай, - он осторожно касается моего лица рядом с правым глазом. Я не понимаю значения этого жеста, но ловлю его руку и целую запястье, отмечая, что на правой руке у меня тоже царапина от ножа.  
\- Я не могу ничего обещать, ты же знаешь, но я приложу все усилия, чтобы это не повторилось.  
Даниэль кивает с серьезным видом, принимая мои слова.  
Я касаюсь головы там, где она болит и чувствую наливающуюся шишку.  
\- Ау! А это еще что такое?  
Даниэль краснеет и снова отводит глаза.  
\- Мне пришлось вырубить тебя бутылкой, чтобы связать. Прости. Очень больно? – и он кидается посмотреть, что у меня с головой.  
Я отвожу его руки.  
\- Терпимо. А что с тобой? На тебе везде кровь.  
Он мотает головой.  
\- Не беспокойся. Это… Твоя.  
Я провожу по его волосам и понимаю, что на затылке они стали значительно короче.  
\- А это еще что такое?  
Он пожимает плечами, проводит рукой по волосам, безнадежно пытаясь привести их в порядок.  
\- Мне пришлось вырываться, он схватил меня за волосы… Я решил, что это небольшая плата за свободу.  
Я снова обнимаю его.  
\- Теперь тебе точно придется подстричься.  
И мы оба начинаем хихикать, совершенно синхронно. Напряжение, наконец, отпускает. Мы сидим на кровати, мои ноги все еще примотаны скотчем к ней, и мы смеемся как идиоты, потому что все, что было до этого, было просто кошмарно, и очень хорошо, что оно закончилось.  
*****  
После этого я отвязываюсь, и мы идем отмываться и приводить в порядок себя и дом. Даниэль настаивает на том, чтобы перевязать меня, но я отмахиваюсь от него и предлагаю заклеить пластырем. Раны выглядят скорее устрашающе, чем страшно. Даниэль все время старается не смотреть мне в глаза, пока обрабатывает их, и мне приходится поднять его лицо, чтобы он на меня посмотрел.  
\- Эй, даже шрама не останется, слышишь?  
Он кивает.  
\- Я знаю. Я старался быть осторожным. Хорошо, что он испугался раньше, чем мне пришлось сделать что-нибудь более серьезное.  
Я киваю.  
\- Да, очень хорошо. Ты даже не представляешь, как меня это радует.  
Даниэль обнимает меня. Перевязанные раны уже не доставляют такого дискомфорта.  
\- Меня тоже это радует.  
Когда все выглядит относительно чисто, я предлагаю Даниэлю подстричь его по-быстрому.  
\- Я, конечно, не парикмахер, но холостяцкая жизнь учит тебя некоторым вещам.  
Он подозрительно смотрит на меня и на ножницы в моих руках. И соглашается неохотно.  
У него все еще мокрые после душа волосы, и мне достаточно удобно. Жалко отрезать всю эту красоту, но когда он старался вырваться, он явно не жалел себя, поэтому выдранный кусок волос куда короче всех остальных. Под него мне и приходится ровняться. Прическа выходит коротковатой, на мой вкус, но Даниэлю даже идет.  
Он удивленно рассматривает себя в зеркале, поворачивая голову в разные стороны.  
\- Не нравится?  
Он качает головой.  
\- Нет, просто непривычно. У меня всегда были волосы длиннее, а теперь они даже уши с трудом закрывают.  
Я подхожу и обнимаю его.  
\- Тебе идет. Смотрится интересно, - и я целую его в то самое не закрытое волосами ухо, которое сразу краснеет.  
Даниэль смущенно отводит от зеркала глаза.  
\- Мне приходится так сильно меняться. Жизнь в этом времени сложнее, чем была в моем.  
Я прижимаю его к себе, почти не чувствуя боли.  
\- Ничего, ты адаптируешься, я уверен.  
*****  
Мы ложимся, но оба долго не можем заснуть. Мы болтаем о глупостях, стараясь отвлечься от того, что произошло.  
\- Я взял тебе пропуск в институт. Надеюсь, этот придурок не выкинул его куда-то по дороге домой.  
Даниэль вздыхает.  
\- Спасибо. Надеюсь, я не очень тебя смущу своим присутствием.  
Я мотаю головой.  
\- Не бойся, все нормально. Только завтра придется рано вставать, - хмыкаю. – А может в тебе проснется гениальный физик, кто знает?  
Даниэль смеется.  
\- Не думаю. Из современных наук механика привлекает меня куда больше.  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Механика – тоже раздел физики, знаешь ли. Не моя специальность, но… В нашем колледже есть такая кафедра. Вдруг бы ты захотел учиться.  
Почему-то мысль о том, что Даниэль может учиться в моей альма матер вызывает во мне необъяснимое волнение.  
Он прижимается ко мне и осторожно проводит рукой по груди, стараясь не касаться повязок. Я лежу без майки, чтобы не тревожить раны. У Даниэля снова холодные пальцы, наверное – от волнения.  
\- Он тоже хотел меня кое-чему обучить. Поэтому мне и пришлось сопротивляться. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то кроме тебя… имел на меня такое право, - голос у Даниэля будто немного задумчивый, а от его слов меня бросает одновременно в жар и в холод.  
Я спрашиваю, очень осторожно.  
\- И чему же он хотел тебя научить?  
Даниэль прячет лицо на моем плече, продолжая рисовать на мне пальцем линии.  
\- То, что ты делал тогда… В коридоре…  
Я задыхаюсь, поэтому следующий вопрос выходит слегка хрипло.  
\- Надеюсь, он не успел ничего сделать? – сама мысль о том, что Кларенс мог принудить его к чему-то подобному, без желания, без его собственной инициативы, делает мне плохо. Если бы у этого засранца было свое тело, я бы без колебаний задушил его голыми руками!  
Даниэль мотает головой.  
\- Нет, я вырвался раньше, - и он замолкает на минуту. – Но я был бы не против… С тобой…  
Теперь приходит мое время краснеть и смущаться.  
\- Даниэль… Ты не должен… Это не что-то, что делают из благодарности или еще как-то… Ты не обязан мне платить за подобное подобным.  
Он приподнимается на локте и серьезно смотрит мне в глаза.  
\- Но я хочу. Я понял, когда он пытался меня заставить. Я не хочу, чтобы с ним у меня что-то было впервые. Я не хочу такого опыта больше ни с кем.  
Мы мгновение смотрим друг другу в глаза, а потом Даниэль отводит взгляд.  
\- Ты позволишь мне?  
И что мне остается?  
Он двигается очень осторожно, будто боясь мне навредить. Его руки изучают меня, впервые беря на себя ведущую роль. Я стараюсь лежать и не дергаться, чтобы не напугать его каким-нибудь движением, как дикого кота, которого пытаюсь приманить к себе. Но Даниэль – не кот, и он не боится меня, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Он повторяет мои движения, со скидкой на то, что мы оба лежим на кровати. Его руки очень осторожные, а губы слегка касаются моей кожи прямо над самой полоской волос. Я часто дышу, заставляя себя не класть руку ему на голову, не подгонять его. Даниэль на секунду замирает перед тем, как коснуться губами моего члена. Я вздрагиваю и, кажется, ему это нравится, потому что он улыбается, я чувствую это. Он действует так медленно, что мне хочется заставить его поторопиться. У него очень горячий рот, я не замечал это, когда целовал его. Его руки удерживают меня за бедра, и там, где они меня касаются, на мне будто остаются ожоги. Он наращивает темп постепенно. Он неопытен, это чувствуется, но отсутствие опыта он компенсирует рвением. В какой-то момент я не удерживаюсь и все же зарываюсь пальцами в его волосы, непривычно короткие теперь. Не удерживаю и не подгоняю, просто хочу чувствовать его ритм своими руками.  
Разрядка приходит так внезапно, что я не успеваю его предупредить. Но Даниэль не возражает, вероятно, считая это частью всего происходящего.  
Когда я притягиваю его к себе, он облизывает губы, и этот жест заставляет мое сердце подскочить.  
Он улыбается, а я фыркаю, когда прижимаю его к себе.  
\- И не знаю, чему именно он собирался тебя учить. У тебя все и так неплохо выходит.  
Даже не видя его я чувствую, как он краснеет.  
Я притягиваю его выше и легко целую в губы, чувствуя свой же соленый привкус.  
\- Тебе нечего стыдиться. Я уже говорил, мы оба – взрослые люди и имеем право делать то, что хотим, когда оказываемся наедине.  
Даниэль кивает, но щеки у него остаются красными.  
\- Давай спать, нам завтра обоим рано вставать.


	9. Chapter 9

10 мая 2001, Лондон  
Даниэль.  
Утром я ненавижу Филиппа, себя и, кажущуюся в данный момент глупой, идею пойти на его лекции. Умывание холодной водой слабо помогает, тем более, что у меня все еще слегка болит голова, и я задеваю расческой ссадину. Но когда Филипп предлагает мне остаться, я отказываюсь - нет, я пойду с тобой. Во-первых, чтобы убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, во-вторых, потому что мне и правда интересно.  
В зале устраиваюсь на дальней парте. Мне тут не место. Мне вообще не место в этом времени. Но Филипп улыбается мне, и это немного примиряет меня с таким унылым и раздражающим утром. Впрочем, я быстро понимаю еще один огромный плюс этого времени – люди не обращают друг на друга внимания. И всем все равно, кто я и откуда появился на «лекциях Лафреска». Пользуясь своим статусом невидимки, прислушиваюсь к разговорам. Филипп неправ, его студенты его любят. Правда, беспокоятся о том, что преподаватель чем-то заболел в отпуске и до сих пор, вероятно, не выздоровел. Лекцию я понимаю слабо, что еще раз заставляет меня переживать о том, как мало я знаю, и что в моем возрасте наверстывать упущеное может оказаться уже слишком поздно, но мне нравится, как Филипп рассказывает, он увлечен предметом и действительно прекрасный лектор. А тот факт, что мне не надо ничего ему сдавать по окончании лекций, заставляет меня просто слушать его, улыбаясь, когда он смотрит на меня.  
А после лекции к нему подходит группа девушек. Я уже понял, что различия между полами в его времени, кажется, стерты окончательно, но… Флирт легко узнать всегда. С Филиппом флиртуют, и я задумываюсь о том, насколько же на самом деле нормально то, что я к нему так привязан. Ведь… Ведь я никогда не смогу ему дать то, что нужно для нормальной жизни – нормальную семью, детей… А если Филипп на самом деле хочет все это? Не сумасшедшего, от которого непонятно чего ожидать, который похож на ходячий скелет и просыпается по ночам с криком, и ничего не понимает в жизни, которого необходимо защищать и содержать, а девушку, которая станет ему равноправным партнером и сможет подарить ту жизнь, которую никогда не смогу я…  
\- Что случилось? Тебе было так скучно?  
Я не заметил, как он подошел, и отвожу взгляд. Нет, лекция мне понравилась…  
\- Нет, мне было интересно. Ты не прав, ты хороший учитель.  
\- Не все так считают.  
Пожимаю плечами. Всем нравиться невозможно. Но Филипп настойчив и явно решил выяснить, что меня гложет.  
\- Даниэль, что случилось? Расскажи мне, я хочу знать.  
Качаю головой и пытаюсь объяснить.  
\- Эти девушки явно заинтересованы в тебе. Я не понимаю, зачем ты теряешь со мной время, одна из них могла бы стать тебе прекрасной женой.  
И мне становится страшно, глупо страшно, что вот сейчас Филипп внезапно поймет с кем связался…  
\- Даниэль, посмотри на меня, - он тянет меня, заставляя посмотреть на него. – Мне не нужны никакие девушки. Ни эти, ни другие. Мне нужен ты, я уже говорил тебе это. И я не теряю время с тобой…  
Он целует меня, снова, опять, заставляя потеряться в его поцелуе, и я не сразу слышу, что в зале звучат голоса, и понимаю, что мы больше не одни. Отшатываюсь и чувствую, что краснею. О, нет, я не готов к таким откровенным проявлениям чувств при посторонних! Филиппа же мое смущение, кажется, только забавляет.  
\- Если хочешь, может подождать меня в столовой. Это на первом этаже, там есть указатель, ты найдешь. У меня еще пара и все, я свободен.  
Представляю, что придется сидеть в одной аудитории с теми, кто только что видел, как Филипп целовал меня, и мне становится дурно. Поэтому киваю, не протестуя, когда он дает мне деньги с напутствием купить себе что-то, и позорно сбегаю, чувствуя, как горит мое лицо.  
*****  
Дома я молчу, уставившись в чашку с чаем. Мне хочется крикнуть ему «не надо, давай не пойдем, мы найдем другой пусть, пожалуйста!», но я помню, что случилось, когда я в прошлый раз попытался отступить.  
\- Итак, что мы имеем. Сфера находится на территории завода. Его охраняют не очень тщательно, но все же. Она где-то под землей, а проход к ней заложен кирпичом. Итого – вопрос: как нам туда пробраться?  
Пожимаю плечами. Я не знаю. Кроме твоего убийства, у меня нет другого плана. У меня большая проблема с составлением планов. Два моих последних плана выглядели как «выпей зелье амнезии и надейся, что тебя не убьют раньше, чем нужно» и «шантажом поручи незнакомому человеку вытащить тебя из сумасшедшего дома». Я гений, не правда ли? Однако вздыхаю и отвечаю:  
\- Ты сказал, что завод будет закрыт до понедельника, а значит самое удобное время, чтобы пробраться туда – в ночь на субботу. Там будет всего один охранник, мы сможем перелезть через забор… И этот склад, судя по всему, не используется, а значит никто не будет за ним следить.  
\- Да, все так. Нам только нужно решить, как сломать стену.  
Филипп морщиться, и трет виски. Сдерживаю себя, чтобы не передернуть плечами. Вернулся. Ненавижу его.  
\- Спасибо нашим наблюдателям за неоценимые советы, но кирки у меня нет, я, все же не геолог и не археолог.  
Сочувственно спрашиваю:  
\- Он снова тут, да?  
\- Не то, чтобы он сильно мне мешал. Ладно. Нам нужен инструмент, и за оставшиеся дни нам надо запастись фонарями, батарейками, водой, едой и тем, чем можно защититься. Нам нужно оружие, я не знаю, что мы встретим в подземельях.  
Подземелья. Ну, что могло быть хуже, чем подземелья, а? В которых неизвестно что происходит, в которых где-то внизу лежит Сфера, которая будет петь мне свою песню, скорее всего, постепенно сводя с ума…  
\- Да, наверное.  
Наверное, получилось не очень уверенно, потому что Филипп берет меня за руку и пытается подбодрить.  
\- Не бойся, мы справимся. Все получится, вот увидишь, главное – дожить до конца.  
Не главное, мой друг. Нам нужно победить, потому что ты знаешь – ставки выше, чем моя или твоя жизнь. Но все равно, киваю в ответ.  
Мой друг… Зачем он стал физиком? С его-то способностью к планированию экспедиций… Пока я готовлю ужин, он сидит с блокнотом и старательно составляет список того, что необходимо купить. А я прикусываю язык, чтобы не заметить, что кажется именно на этот список и уйдут те деньги, которые Филипп так не хотел от меня брать. Время от времени, он начинает тихо ругаться сквозь зубы, и я не могу расслышать, просто ли он недоволен тем, что происходит, или переругивается со своим демоном. Очень хочу верить в первый вариант, но судя по крайне недовольному выражению лица, и по тому, что он трет виски – без боли, скорее с усталостью - я с сожалением склоняюсь ко второму. Впрочем, я эгоистично благодарен, что не слышу этих разговоров, при воспоминании о Кларенсе мне становится противно и страшно. Он напугал меня. Напугал меня той властью, что имеет над моим другом, напугал мня тем, что через меня хочет причинить ему боль… И я не забыл его обещание – он запомнил то, что я смог напугать его…  
*****  
Филипп прикован цепями. Они свисают откуда-то сверху, с потолка необъятного зала. Надо бы остаться в одной рубашке – запасная у меня есть, и если я испачкаю эту, не будет ничего страшного… Но тут слишком холодно. Я не хочу раздеваться.  
\- Не спеши, Даниэль. Ожидание ломает волю сильнее боли. Ничего страшного, пусть он подождет, тебе некуда спешить. Его воображение сможет родить картины, возможно, более пугающие, чем все, что ты можешь ему предложить.  
Александр ободряюще сжимает мне плечо.  
\- Но слишком затягивать ожидание не стоит. Отчаянье – тонкая грань, и переступив ее, жертва может стать равнодушной к своим страданиям. Разновидность безумия, если тебе угодно.  
Я беру нож. Складной нож не из этого времени. У меня был другой. Острое лезвие гораздо лучше не всегда хорошо заточенного волнистого клинка. С щелчком нож открывается, и я подхожу к Филиппу. Он без рубашки, и я знаю его тело. Я знаю.  
\- Начни с малого. Иди по нарастающей. Медленно, но не слишком. Эти тонкости нужно понять, прочувствовать, улавливать в каждом движении, в каждом вздохе.  
\- Даниэль, что ты делаешь?  
На его груди нет ни ран, ни шрамов. Это неправильно. Должны быть. Лезвие входит легко, оно такое острое, так удобно – не то, что раньше. Филипп кричит, лезвие царапает ребра, оставляя свой след и к звукам в холодном полутемном зале добавляется стук капающей крови. Раз. Еще один разрез.  
\- Да, хорошо. Не слишком глубоко, нет, иначе ты рискуешь убить его раньше времени, так что не спеши и действуй аккуратно. Осторожно. Медленно.  
Я действую медленно, и я недоволен. Филипп дергается, даже не смотря на цепи, и разрез получается не таким ровным, как я его задумал. Это не так красиво. Это совсем некрасиво.  
\- Так бывает. Ты не можешь предсказать все. Но если будешь тренироваться, то предскажешь основные реакции.  
\- Даниэль!  
Нет, так не пойдет. Ножом я убью его. Складываю нож и цепляю его к поясу. Очень удобно. Александр подает мне плеть. Я не умею работать с хлыстом и короткая плетка – лучший выбор для меня. Обхожу Филиппа. У него красивая спина. Александр всегда стоит позади меня, я не вижу его, но чувствую его присутствие.  
Первые удары ложатся неровно, отсутствие практики? Или ослабевшие руки? Дальше – легче. Я вспоминаю. Да… Крик Филиппа слышен, наверное, даже через каменные стены. Его спина располосована, залита кровью, его сбитое, тяжелое дыхание отражается от стен. Он не теряет сознание – слишком сильный для этого.  
Александр тихо и убедительно говорит за спиной:  
\- Нужно больше.  
Да. Нужно больше. Подхожу к Филиппу, запускаю ему руку в светлые, взмокшие от пота пряди, заставляю откинуть голову назад.  
\- Даниэль, нет!  
Лезвие снова открывается, мне нравится этот тихий щелчок, он успокаивает меня. Сжимаю руку крепче. Он не должен дергаться. Если он дернется, я могу задеть что-то еще, повредить его лицо, а мне нравится его лицо. Первый удар, точный, у меня не дрожат руки. Это выглядит мерзко, ему не идет, но ничего, кровь можно будет смыть, это ерунда, ведь так?. Во второй раз он уже не кричит, но все еще в сознании. Он такой сильный, правда? Провожу рукой по лицу, стирая кровь. Жаль. Мне так нравились его глаза…  
Мне нравились его глаза…  
\- Молодец, сладенький.  
Я, наконец, оборачиваюсь. Мне не хватает воздуха, я задыхаюсь. За моей спиной нет Александра – там стоит Филипп… С мерзкой, отвратительной усмешкой Кларенса на лице.  
Окровавленный нож со стуком падает на каменный пол.  
Нет… Нет!.  
Я кричу, я задыхаюсь, боже мой, нет!..  
И я открываю глаза.  
10 мая 2001, Лондон  
Филипп  
Меня будит кошмар Даниэля, уже почти забытое мной чувство. В последнее время в основном я – поставщик страшных снов.  
Он мечется на кровати, сгребая в кулаки простыни, и стонет сквозь зубы. Я не могу понять, страшно ему или больно, но это пора прекращать.  
\- Даниэль, Даниэль, все в порядке, успокойся!  
Он открывает глаза, в них плещется ужас. Он будто ищет что-то во мне и не находит. И, как ни странно, это его успокаивает. Он наконец делает вдох.  
\- Боже, сон, просто сон, боже мой… Это просто сон…  
Я прижимаю его к себе, пряча от кошмара, который так напугал его. Я не уверен, что стоит спрашивать, не уверен, что Даниэль с радостью поделится со мной переживаниями, поэтому я просто глажу его по спине, шепча успокаивающие слова.  
\- Ну что ты, все в порядке, тебе просто приснился плохой сон, я тут…  
Даниэль отстраняется и снова вглядывается в меня, будто пытаясь запомнить. Или пытаясь забыть то, что видел. Он рвано выдыхает, а потом начинает целовать меня, куда придется. Я выдерживаю этот град поцелуев, а потом отстраняю его, чтобы посмотреть в глаза.  
\- Ну, что же ты… Все же в порядке.  
Даниэль мотает головой.  
\- Да, да, просто… Просто кошмар приснился.  
Его все еще потряхивает, и я понимаю, что мы оба теперь не уснем так просто обратно. А мне снова нужно в институт. И если Даниэль может позволить себе валяться до посинения, то я этого позволить себе не могу. Видимо, опять придется идти сонным.  
\- В таком состоянии ты не уснешь. Пойдем, я заварю тебе чаю…  
Он покорно идет за мной на кухню, где я снова, как уже много раз, завариваю ему чай, чтобы успокоить. Чай – вообще удивительный напиток. Он – не только наша национальная традиция, но и что-то куда большее. То, что может поддержать в самый трудный момент. Даже непонятно, отчего так происходит…  
Через некоторое время я все же решаюсь спросить.  
\- Что тебе снилось?  
Даниэль качает головой. Он явно не настроен мне говорить, по крайней мере, не подробно.  
\- То, кем я был.  
Даниэль некоторое время рассматривает меня, изучая. В его глазах снова просыпается вина. Он почти с отчаянием смотрит на повязку у меня на груди. Да, соглашусь, выглядит внушительно, но под ней только две тонкие и не такие большие раны. Бывало и похуже, например, когда я в детстве упал с дерева и сломал ногу. Да и больнее было в сто раз.  
\- Все могло быть гораздо хуже.  
Его фраза ставит меня в тупик.  
\- О чем ты?  
Даниэль мнется, опуская глаза. Он старается не смотреть на меня, когда говорит.  
\- Я… Я чуть не выколол тебе глаз… Тогда…  
Я пожимаю плечами. Тоже мне новость.  
-Я знаю.  
Он вздрагивает так, что проливает на себя чай. Мне приходится отобрать у него чашку, а то, учитывая, как у него дрожат руки, маленьким пятном на майке дело не обойдется.  
\- Ты знаешь?  
Я киваю. Зачем мне ему врать, если это так и есть.  
\- Да. Кларенс поделился. Думал, что это заставит меня хм, «держать тебя на привязи».  
Даниэль замирает. Он явно не ожидал моей такой спокойной реакции.  
\- Но как же тогда…  
Я беру его ладони в свои и смотрю ему в глаза, пытаясь объяснить то, во что он не может поверить.  
\- Даниэль… Ты, во-первых, не сделал ничего непоправимого, а во-вторых, защищал меня. Неужели ты думаешь, что из-за этого я тебя возненавижу?  
Он кивает с очень несчастным видом. Я улыбаюсь ему и качаю головой. Как же он никак не поймет, что Кларенс для меня куда большая угроза, всегда был и будет?  
\- Тогда ты меня плохо знаешь. Впрочем, как и Кларенс, а он-то в моей голове живет. Он тоже рассчитывал, что своим откровением что-то изменит.  
Даниэль отнимает у меня руки и обнимает себя, будто ему холодно. Но я знаю, что это холод другого свойства.  
\- Я бы сделал это… Боже, Филипп…  
Я прижимаю его к себе, хоть он и сопротивляется.  
\- Возможно. Я не знаю. И ты не знаешь. Даниэль, ну перестань ты смотреть на себя, как на маньяка! – я тоже пытался тебя задушить, если ты уже забыл. И делал это не потому, что так было надо, а потому что не контролировал себя. Из-за меня тебя чуть не изнасиловал пришелец. Дважды. И кто тут опасен, спрашивается?  
\- Я маньяк и есть! – он почти выкрикивает это мне в лицо. – Я сумасшедший маньяк, с которым ты хочешь спуститься в подземелья к проклятому артефакту! Тебя ничего в этом не беспокоит?  
Я прижимаю палец к его губам, заставляя замолчать.  
\- Тише. Ты просто был решительным тогда, когда это было нужно нам обоим.  
\- Но… - я снова останавливаю его прежде, чем он скажет что-то, о чем будет потом переживать.  
\- И ты напугал Кларенса. За это тебе от меня отдельное спасибо, - напугал так, что он почти не высовывается теперь.  
Я наклоняюсь и целую его. Это – единственный способ, который помогает мне заставить Даниэля меня слушать. Ну, помимо другого способа, но там мы не очень-то и разговариваем.  
Он прижимается ко мне и проводит пальцами по моей коже, рядом с повязкой, заставляя меня вздрогнуть.  
\- Это моя вина…  
Я качаю головой.  
\- Не твоя, ты это знаешь.  
Внезапно Даниэль встряхивается, берет меня за руку и тащит в спальню. Он протягивает мне нож, но я не могу понять ход его мыслей.  
\- Что ты?..  
Он вкладывает его мне в руку, чуть ли не зажимая каждый палец поверх. Его взгляд немного пугает меня. Также он выглядел, когда слышал сферу.  
\- Пожалуйста, Филипп… Ты знаешь о чем я прошу.  
И я, и правда, понимаю. Резиновая рукоять жжет мне пальцы. Я не могу этого сделать, это слишком для меня, это больше, чем я могу себе позволить!  
\- Нет. Нет, ты с ума сошел, я не буду этого делать.  
Даниэль ловит меня за руку и прижимает ее к своим губам. Он смотрит на меня так, будто я –его последняя надежда на спокойный сон.  
\- Пожалуйста, Филипп…  
Я смотрю на него в ответ. Неужели, он не понимает, что то, что он просит – за моими границами. Я никогда не хотел делать с ним ничего непоправимого. Я не хотел бы, чтобы от меня для него исходила опасность. Но Даниэль так смотрит на меня, выглядит таким несчастным, что я понимаю, что иначе он просто себя не простит, иначе он будет и дальше винить себя в том, что помог мне.  
Я вздыхаю и медленно киваю.  
\- Сними майку.  
Он поспешно раздевается. Ни следа от его обычного смущения. Внутри у меня все сжимается. Я не могу дать тебе того прощения, которого ты ищешь, так ведь?  
Я открываю нож, вздрагивая от резкого звука. Если я обязан это сделать, я постараюсь сделать это как можно более безопасным. Аптечка все еще на тумбочке, мы не удосужились ее унести. Я вскрываю спиртовую салфетку и тщательно протираю нож. Да, я тяну время. Да.  
Я снова вопросительно смотрю на Даниэля, но он кивает, выглядя при этом очень уверенно.  
Я обвожу его взглядом, цепляясь за шрамы. Я не хочу… Не хочу, чтобы жизнь со мной тоже оставила на нем отметины. Я не хочу, но он хочет.  
\- Встань на колени, лицом к кровати.  
Я прижимаю его к кровати своим весом, отводя в сторону правую руку. Сдергиваю со спинки кровати ремень, который там остался висеть и вкладываю Даниэлю в зубы. Нож острый, значит и боль будет острая, неприятная. Ему надо что-то, на чем он сможет сосредоточиться, и ремень подойдет.  
\- Постарайся не шевелиться.  
Он закрывает глаза. В этот момент он выглядит так, будто его собираются казнить. Мне становится страшно. А потом я злюсь. На Даниэля, за то, что он заставляет меня сделать, на Кларенса, за то, что он привел нас ко всему этому, на себя, за то, что потакаю им всем.  
И тогда я понимаю, что именно я бы хотел вырезать, вытатуировать, выгравировать, вышить красной нитью на нем. То, что привяжет его ко мне. Раз ему это нужно, он это получит.  
Даниэль тяжело дышит и стонет. Нож достаточно глубоко входит в кожу, чтобы остались тонкие, едва заметные шрамы. Но они будут. И не исчезнут так просто. Линии складываются в букву. Сначала одну, и я останавливаюсь, чтобы дать ему отдышаться.  
\- Еще не все. Ты можешь?  
Он кивает, и я продолжаю. Рядом с первой ложится вторая буква. Как клеймо – мои инициалы. Теперь я точно могу предъявить на него свои права.  
Даниэль все еще вздрагивает от боли, когда я заканчиваю и осторожно поглаживаю его по спине. Крови много, но она быстро перестает идти.  
\- Все, все, уже все, успокойся… Ты молодец, Даниэль, уже все.  
Он открывает глаза, и я отбираю у него ремень. На нем четкие следы зубов. Даниэль поворачивается, силясь разглядеть то, что я с ним сделал, и я протягиваю руку, чтобы взять из тумбочки зеркало. Откуда оно у меня, я не помню, но оно пришлось как нельзя кстати.  
Даниэль изгибается, чтобы посмотреть на свое плечо. Немного хмурится, силясь разглядеть в потеках крови что-то осмысленное, а потом вытирает слезы, невольно выступившие на глаза, и улыбается.  
\- Инициалы? Не слишком ли самонадеянно?  
И тут я понимаю, что идея, которая казалась такой блестящей еще минуту назад может вовсе не прийтись по душе моему другу. Мне становится стыдно, за свою злость и за тот порыв, который она заставила меня совершить. Сделанного не воротишь… И если он так недоволен, придется копить на лазерную шлифовку…  
\- Я… Я подумал…  
Но Даниэль смеется и целует меня.  
\- Прости, это была жестокая шутка, но я не смог удержаться. Все идеально, не волнуйся.  
Я обнимаю его, качая головой. Он напугал меня. И он сделал это нарочно.  
\- Ты можешь быть той еще заразой, если хочешь.  
\- Это нервы. Прости,- он хмыкает.  
\- Не извиняйся. Точно все в порядке?  
Он кивает с очень серьезным видом.  
\- Абсолютно.  
Я вздыхаю и отпускаю его. Пришло время отдавать долги.  
\- Тебя надо перевязать. Теперь моя очередь о тебе заботиться.  
Даниэль выглядит сонным, и мне приходится заставлять его сидеть ровно, пока я стираю кровь, свожу края ран, заклеиваю их маленькими специальными пластырями и наклеиваю поверх всего этого антисептическую повязку. Под конец процедуры, он чуть не валится на бок. Мне приходится подхватить его и помочь лечь так, чтобы не тревожить рану.  
Он засыпает счастливый, оставляя меня в одиночестве мучиться от бессонницы. У меня есть еще три часа до того, как прозвонит будильник. Я слоняюсь по квартире, стараясь занять себя чем-нибудь. Сегодня ночью мы пойдем искать сферу, и эта мысль не дает мне покоя. По-хорошему надо поспать, но я не могу.  
Я завариваю себе чай, делаю пару бутербродов, жую их без особого энтузиазма. Не хочу включать компьютер, не хочу смотреть телевизор…  
К конце концов, я оказываюсь в спальне. Я стою и смотрю, как спит Даниэль. Соблазн оставить его тут и уйти самому искать сферу настолько велик, что я еле преодолеваю его. Он мне не простит. Если я выживу, конечно, он мне никогда не простит такого.  
Я сажусь на край кровати, рядом с ним. У него теперь смешные и колкие волосы, я никак не могу привыкнуть. Он улыбается во сне и ловит меня за руку. Я не хочу его будить, потому остаюсь сидеть так. А потом решаю, что ничего не будет плохого, если я прилягу, буквально на минутку… Все равно же будильник меня разбудит…  
11 мая 2001, Лондон  
Даниэль  
Совершенно не помню, как заснул накануне. Помню сосредоточенное лицо Филиппа, перевязывающего мне рану, помню, как ныло плечо, и не помню больше ничего. Видимо, сказалось пережитое напряжение. И просыпаюсь с приятным ощущением чужого тепла рядом… И покаянным монологом с противоположной стороны кровати:  
\- Я проспал… Я не просыпал с момента собственной учебы. И вот, проспал. Да, хороший из меня пример подрастающим поколениям.  
Я, наверное, эгоистичен, но я рад, что он остался. Я прекрасно понимаю, что он должен был пойти на работу, что если мы выберемся, ему еще продолжать работать в университете, но… Возможно, сегодня последний день моей, а может и нашей, жизни, и я просто счастлив от того, что именно сегодня утром проснулся не один. Это тепло, эта возможность сонно обнимать его по утрам – она кажется мне ценнее всего, самым лучшим из всего, что случилось за… Хм… На моей памяти.  
\- Раз уже все равно ничего не сделаешь, можешь остаться дома, - не то, чтобы ему нужно было мое разрешение, скорее я чувствую себя змеем-искусителем, когда касаюсь губами его шеи. В голову приходит мысль о том, что я, совершенно бесстыдно пытаюсь соблазнить его, но я отбрасываю ее. Соблазнить? После всего, что было? Слегка провоцирую, быть может, но «соблазнением» заниматься поздновато! Смеюсь, когда он притягивает меня в объятья – мой коварный план соблазнения явно воплощается в жизнь весьма удачно! Целую его. Я хочу быть с тобой, сейчас, этим утром! Возможно, в последний раз, но я не хочу об этом думать. Я хочу того тепла, восхищения, эйфории, что ты можешь мне подарить, поэтому я не буду испытывать чувство вины за этот небольшой эгоизм. Впрочем, на мое предложение Филипп ведется, не особенно сопротивляясь.  
\- Можно и остаться, раз уж все равно опоздал.  
Когда я, жмурясь от счастья, поглаживаю его спину, когда целую его, когда откидываюсь на подушки, и борясь со сбитым дыханием, отмечаю, что во всем есть свои плюсы, по крайней мере, волосы не путаются повсюду и ежеминутно никто не дергает, пока все происходит нежно, медленно, даже лениво, я думаю, что если мы выживем, если Филипп захочет быть со мной, я буду счастлив. Я хочу этой жизни - без хождения по тонкой грани жизни и смерти, без подступающего к нам обоим волнами безумия, я хочу всего этого, я смогу вписаться в его мир, в его время, в его жизнь, если он примет меня. Я смогу. Потому что я хочу просыпаться с ним, потому что… потому что я люблю его. И не важно, что на моей душе всегда останутся незаживающие раны, и не важно, если мой Филипп будет просыпаться посреди ночи от кошмаров, и не важно, что ноет плечо, не важно все – ради таких моментов. Я люблю его.  
За завтраком иллюзия спокойствия и счастья разбивается одной фразой:  
\- Нам нужно сходить в магазин и купить все необходимое, чего нам не хватает. В том числе и более удобную и носкую верхнюю одежду для тебя.  
И словно солнце заходит за тучи, и в комнате все цвета разом тускнеют. И я вспоминаю, что, скорее всего, Филипп не выйдет из этих катакомб живым, потому что придумать ничего не получилось, а времени у нас уже не осталось. Но если не выйдет он, то, скорее всего, не выйду и я. Скорее всего, мой разум пожрет Сфера. «Пессимист», сказал бы Филипп, но его вера в удачу, воля к жизни и любопытство всегда сильнее, чем у меня. Я всего лишь смотрю на вещи реально. Но выбора нет. Остается положиться на удачу. И немного подготовиться, тут Филипп прав.  
\- Хорошо. У тебя остались деньги от моего пособия, можно использовать их.  
Он отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Не беспокойся об этом. Они нам еще понадобятся. У меня есть на что купить пару батареек и куртку.  
Понадобятся ли? Филипп тащит меня в очередной магазин в стиле «тут вы можете купить все, что угодно» и занимается снаряжением. Даже пытается советоваться со мной, что взять, но поскольку я понятия не имею, какой у нас выбор, я просто киваю в ответ на его предложения – ему виднее. До момента, когда он предлагает мне новую верхнюю одежду. Пугало, я говорил? Я ужасно в этом выгляжу! Если мы выживем, я обязательно найду способ зарабатывать, и буду сам подбирать себе гардероб. Что-нибудь красивое и неброское, никаких этих желто-красно-оранжевых цветов и бесформенного покроя! Впрочем, скрипя сердце, мне приходится признать его правоту – одежда, и правда, теплая и удобная. Видимо, это не сочетаемо с «красивая». Приходится смириться. Ничего. Это не навсегда. «Или до конца жизни», мысленно поправляю я себя. Не пессимист, просто смотрю на вещи реально. Да.  
Филипп набирает еще что-то, я не особенно обращаю внимания что, полностью положившись на его разумный подход, и мы возвращаемся домой. «Домой»… Я, и правда, стал считать квартиру Филиппа своим домом… Впрочем, это естественная реакция, не правда ли? Сообщаю ему, что приготовлю обед, раз уж он не на работе, то и нечего морить моего друга голодом! Для себя я бы готовить не стал, к чему? Но приготовить ему – с удовольствием. Тем более, такие бытовые мелочи отвлекают от мыслей о том, что произойдет вечером. Я чувствую, как исчезнувший было с утра, в груди снова сворачивается ком отчаянья.  
*****  
Когда Филипп упаковывает вещи, я заношу ему несколько бутербродов, я помню, как он рассказывал как отчаянно голодал в Гренландии, и хоть мы даже из Лондона не выезжаем, решаю перестраховаться. Филипп усмехается:  
\- Ну, надеюсь, мы проведем там не так и много времени.  
Не столько, чтобы успеть серьезно проголодаться? То есть – меньше суток?  
\- Я надеюсь.  
Видимо, получилось не слишком бодро, потому что Филипп обнимает меня и пытается успокоить.  
\- В этот раз ты не один, помни это.  
Ох, мой друг… Сейчас я даже не знаю, что страшнее, ведь я веду тебя на смерть, ведь если я ничего не придумаю… У меня просто не будет другого выбора, кроме как убить тебя.  
\- Да. И я боюсь в два раза сильнее – за себя и за тебя.  
Он целует меня, и я стараюсь запомнить его – все, от запаха до каждого прикосновения. Мне страшно.  
11 мая 2001, Лондон  
Филипп  
Поздно вечером, перед самым закрытием метро, мы одеваемся, я забираю из незапертой подсобки лом, который приметил еще вчера, оборачиваю его небольшой скатертью, которую я нашел дома, и мы отправляемся в путь, прихватив все наши припасы.  
В метро никто не обращает на нас внимания. Мы выглядим вполне прилично, а наша ручная кладь не выходит за разрешенные параметры.  
Нам приходится снова проделать долгий путь. Сначала на метро, а затем на автобусе, до нужной нам остановки. Когда мы выходим на улицу, уже очень темно. Только фонари освещают небольшие круги света прямо перед собой. Даниэлю становится не по себе, да и мне тоже. Мы беремся за руки и идем в сторону завода.  
Когда мы подходим к забору сбоку, Даниэль вдруг останавливается и поворачивается в ту сторону, где должен быть нужный нам склад.  
\- Я слышу ее. Она снова зовет меня, - у него снова расширенные зрачки и странный взгляд.  
Я беру его за руку, стараясь привлечь внимание.  
\- Пожалуйста, Даниэль, сконцентрируйся. Мне нужно, чтобы ты постарался не отвлекаться.  
Он мотает головой, будто стряхивая с себя паутину.  
\- Да, конечно. Прости, я постараюсь.  
«Он кинет тебя, кинет ради сферы, обезьянка! Вот увидишь! Когда он найдет сферу, тебе придется собственноручно убить его, чтобы выполнить наш уговор.»  
Я слышу изрядную долю злорадства в голосе моего демона.  
«Этого не случится. Я верю Даниэлю.»  
Кларенс фыркает.  
«Верь, не верь, а я буду прав. Еще посмотрим, обезьянка, еще посмотрим.»  
И он исчезает, будто его и не было. И я чувствую, что теперь уже Даниэль тянет меня за руку и смотрит на меня сочувственно.  
\- Пойдем. Чем раньше мы начнем, тем лучше.  
Я нахожу участок забора, рядом с которым растет невысокое дерево. Забраться на него с ломом – не самое легкое дело, но я справляюсь и помогаю залезть Даниэлю. Забор, конечно же, обнесен колючей проволокой, но на наше счастье одна из веток нависает над ним достаточно, чтобы можно было спрыгнуть с нее и не порвать себе одежду о шипы.  
\- Придется прыгать. Я первый, а потом ты. Я поймаю тебя, не бойся.  
Даниэль сосредоточенно кивает.  
Прыжок отдается гулом в ногах, но я удерживаюсь в вертикальном положении. Мне приходится отложить лом, чтобы поймать Даниэля. Он спрыгивает так, что мне нужно лишь слегка подстраховать его.  
Я улыбаюсь.  
\- А ты спортивнее, чем кажешься.  
Он качает головой.  
\- Если приходится прыгать по полуразрушенным лестницам, волей не волей учишься.  
Я признаю его правоту. Беру лом, и мы идем по направлению, которое указывает Даниэлю его внутренний компас. Ночью завод выглядит зловеще, но я не решаюсь достать фонарь. Уличного освещения хватает, чтобы видеть дорогу.  
Когда мы подходим к складу, он выглядит также, как и когда мы уходили отсюда. Замок так никто и не вернул на место.  
Я достаю из рюкзака два фонарика и один отдаю Даниэлю. Два ярких луча прорезают тьму внутри склада, упираясь в кирпичную стену. Мы подходим к ней, и Даниэль проводит по ней рукой.  
\- Тут зов сильнее всего, - он указывает примерно на центр стены. – Проход должен быть здесь.  
Я киваю и берусь за лом, молясь, чтобы нас никто не услышал.  
Железяка глухо стучит по кирпичу, откалывая от него сначала маленькие, а потом и куски побольше. В конце концов, кладка сдается, и перед нами предстает дверь, которая явно старше всего этого завода. Даниэль нерешительно кладет руку на ручку и смотрит на меня. Я киваю, не чувствуя уверенности, которую пытаюсь показать. Он нажимает на ручку, и дверь распахивается, открывая проход. Из него на нас смотрит тьма.  
11 мая 2001, Лондон  
Даниэль  
Удары – как комья земли в крышку гроба. Но музыка глушит и их. Неужели Филипп, и правда, ее не слышит? Она зовет меня, она ведет меня, она нуждается во мне… Музыка поет мне, что я нужен ей, что я должен идти вперед, и это похоже… На то чувство, с которым на меня иногда смотрит Филипп – ты нужен мне, все будет хорошо, просто доверься мне…  
Под кладкой оказывается замурована дверь. Я касаюсь ручки и оглядываюсь на Филиппа – обратно пути не будет. Тебя не пустит твой демон , меня – не отпустит Сфера. Филипп кивает мне, и я распахиваю дверь, удивляясь как за столько лет петли не проржавели, и она еще открывается. И испытываю секундный, но пронизывающий страх – перед нами темный длинный коридор. Я ненавижу длинные темные коридоры.  
Я делаю первый шаг в темноту, и понимаю, что идти мне легче, чем по подвалам замка – Сфера тянула меня там красной нитью, и приближаясь к ней, я знал, что иду навстречу своей смерти, не осознавал, знал сердцем, не из своей же собственной записки, из иррациональной уверенности, что это именно так. Тут же… Я, не удержавшись, взмахиваю рукой, пытаясь поймать серебристые нити, мелькающие перед лицом – песня прекрасная, и я, наверное, сошел бы с ума, пытаясь понять, как можно увидеть звук, но я знаю, что тот иллюзорный туман, что клубится у меня под пальцами – только звук. Песня. Я нужен ей.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – в первый раз в жизни голос Филиппа кажется мне грубым и неприятным. Но я напоминаю себе, что это только из-за того, что в моих ушах – в моей голове – заучит музыка Сферы. Я одержим. Пытаюсь объяснить, хотя и понимаю, что объяснить это невозможно.  
\- Эта музыка… - в раздражении взмахиваю рукой. Я не могу подобрать слов. Лишь заворожено смотреть, как сплетаются и расплетаются нити в свете фонаря, как она поет мне. – Я вижу музыку. Это сложно объяснить. Она так… Я вижу ее. Это как.. – качаю головой. – Это невозможно объяснить. Прости.  
Филипп только кивает, но смотрит на меня настороженно. Я печально улыбаюсь ему.  
\- Выгляжу как сумасшедший?  
Он пытается отшутиться:  
\- Я предполагал что-то такое, я же тебя из сумасшедшего дома выкрал!  
Протягиваю ему свободную руку и сжимаю его ладонь.  
\- Спасибо тебе за это.  
Я замечаю, что коридор идет под небольшим уклоном, вниз, и бормочу себе под нос:  
\- Дежавю…  
\- Что?  
Филипп кажется обеспокоенным, и я поясняю:  
\- Ну, спуск вниз, темные коридоры, свет фонаря… Я это уже проходил.  
Он усмехается.  
\- Да, я тоже.  
Мы продолжаем идти, и я вслушиваюсь в мелодию. В какой-то момент я ловлю себя на том, что даже забыл о том, что Филипп все еще идет рядом, он-то не слышит этой песни, и я пытаюсь говорить вслух, просто чтобы слышать свой голос, чтобы заставить себя думать, чтобы не упасть, не утонуть в этой музыке – Зов гораздо сильнее, чем я думал. И мне сложно ему сопротивляться.  
\- Она поет, Филипп, она поет мне. Этот Зов… Я не знаю, как его описать – это страдание, это боль, но вместе с тем - это обещание чего-то волшебного, словно только тебе пообещали все сокровища мира, нет, не так, все, что пожелаешь – исполнение самого сокровенного желания, только попроси, и тебе дадут все, что пожелаешь! Нужно только помочь, нужна моя помощь, я нужен ей, Филипп, это такое волшебное чувство, я нужен ей, она зовет меня и ждет меня…  
\- Замолчи, пожалуйста!  
Я замолкаю. Филипп смотрит на меня с напряжением, которое ему не удается скрыть. Я даже останавливаюсь, хотя меня тянет дальше, туда, откуда льется тихая, но неумолимая песня.  
\- Прости…  
Он с болью смотрит на меня и качает головой.  
\- Нет, ты прости. Я понимаю, ты ничего не можешь поделать.  
Иду дальше. Только в груди становится больно.  
\- Я не слишком надежным спутником оказался, да?  
\- Я верю тебе.  
\- Я себе не верю.  
\- Я верю тебе.  
Больше мы ничего не говорим, пока не доходим до первой проблемы. Наверное, когда-то пол был покрыт железными решетками, но за годы ржавчина – влажность чувствуется всей кожей – разъела их, и теперь в полу зияют дыры. Я их почти не замечаю, только тогда, когда Филипп, кинувшись вперед, ловит меня за плечо:  
\- Стой, куда ты!  
Идти приходится по краю, осторожно, там где опора еще достаточно крепкая, чтобы выдержать наш вес. Филипп все пытается подстраховать меня, и в конце концов, я качаю головой, понимая, что скорее он упадет вниз, чем поможет мне.  
\- Не стоит. Я пробирался по карнизу окна в разваливающемся замке. Тут не упаду.  
\- Видел бы себя со стороны – не говорил бы так уверенно. Ты вообще что-то хоть видишь?  
Мы выходим снова на ровный пол, и я удивленно пожимаю плечами и повожу фонарем по стенам.  
\- Вижу стены. Пол. Трубы вдоль стен. Ржавчину. Чувствую, что здесь сыро и холодно. Я вижу все Филипп. И не врежусь в стену.  
Как в насмешку, именно в этот момент, обернувшись к нему, я стукаюсь о нависающую с потолка трубу. Шиплю сквозь зубы и потираю ушибленное место, а Филипп начинает хохотать. Я понимаю, что он просто слишком напряжен, и ко мне эта реакция не имеет отношения, но все равно злюсь:  
\- Не смешно!  
\- Еще как смешно! Ты выглядишь злым и взъерошенным, и это гораздо более приятный вариант, чем все, что я видел в последний час!  
И я не могу не улыбнуться ему в ответ. А потом снова перевожу взгляд на голубой туман. Песня неуловимо, но с каждым шагом становится настойчивей и зовет меня вперед.  
\- Нам нужно идти. Пойдем дальше.  
Ночь на 12 мая 2001, Лондон.  
Филипп  
\- Нам нужно идти. Пойдем дальше.  
Мы будто спешим куда-то. Кларенс затих на дне моего сознания, я чувствую лишь его нетерпение. Темные коридоры сменяют друг друга, мы проходим мимо каких-то запертых дверей, которые Даниэль даже не замечает. Кажется, еще немного, и он начнет бежать. Он идет все быстрее и быстрее, и мне приходится подстраиваться под его шаг.  
Первая большая комната, которую мы находим – странный зал с каким-то механизмом, из которого ведут два выхода. Даниэль уверенно направляется по правому, я иду за ним и еле успеваю снова дернуть его, чтобы он не упал в провал в решетке. Я успеваю дернуть его, но падаю сам, потеряв равновесие от рывка. Мир делает кульбит, я вижу испуганные глаза Даниэля и падаю на этаж ниже. Хорошо, что здесь такие низкие потолки.  
Падать на рюкзак, забитый батарейками, контейнерами с бутербродами, бутылками с водой и другими твердыми вещами – не слишком приятно. Но, кажется, я ничего себе не сломал. Что-то хрустит подо мной, когда я встаю.  
«Эй! Не порти мое будущее тело, обезьянка!»  
\- Ты в порядке?  
Раздраженный голос Кларенса и обеспокоенный Даниэля сливаются для меня в один. Я шиплю, потирая ушибленную спину.  
\- Я нормально, ничего не сломал, если ты об этом.  
Я даже отсюда слышу вздох облегчения.  
\- Где ты оказался? – Даниэль светит фонарем на меня, но по углам того места, куда я приземлился, прячутся тени.  
Я вожу фонариком по стенам, замечая какую-то дверь.  
\- Не знаю, что это за комната, но тут есть дверь. Тебе придется либо найти обходной путь ко мне, либо прыгать. У нас нет веревки, да и ты бы меня не вытянул.  
Даниэль колеблется, и я понимаю его – тут высоко. И то, что так хрустнуло подо мной – не что иное, как кости.  
Через минуту Даниэль решается.  
\- Я прыгаю. Лови меня.  
Я отставляю в сторону рюкзак и стараюсь сориентироваться по лучу фонаря, которым он на меня светит.  
\- Я готов, давай.  
Даниэль приземляется на меня, и мы снова чуть не падаем в груду костей. Я осторожно опускаю его на пол, и он вздрагивает, понимая, на чем стоит.  
\- Это выглядит как один из моих кошмаров, - он зажимает рот рукой, вздрагивая.  
Я качаю головой и пинаю попавшийся под ногу череп.  
\- Это не человеческие кости. Свиные, я полагаю. Помнишь, там было написано, что это была фабрика по переработке мяса, так что это, может быть, когда-то было комнатой, где висели туши или что-то типа того. Не так и страшно.  
Даниэль кивает, а потом переводит фонарик на стену.  
\- Эта дверь? Я знаю, куда идти дальше, но теперь наш путь стал чуть длиннее.  
Я вздыхаю, чувствуя нарастающее раздражение моего личного демона.  
\- Тогда пошли скорей.  
На наше счастье дверь оказывается не заперта.  
*****  
Первый жуткий деформированный скелет мы находим где-то через полчаса. Даниэль вздрагивает, увидев его, да и мне становится не по себе.  
\- Говоришь, свиньи, да.  
Я пожимаю плечами и прижимаю его к себе.  
\- Вероятно, именно эти существа скреблись тут по ночам. Хорошо, что они уже мертвы.  
Даниэль кивает.  
\- Да, хорошо.  
Мы продолжаем идти. Мне кажется, что мы идем уже целую вечность, блуждая по коридорам, пробираясь по завалам. Несколько раз нам приходится находить обходной путь, потому что коридоры обрушились или двери оказались закрыты. Вокруг – машины, назначение которых я не могу и не хочу понимать. Плоды широкой электрификации – различные генераторы и трансформаторы, которые молчат вот уже сотню лет. Странных скелетов становится больше, когда мы доходим до большого зала с бочкообразными колоннами. Один из этих скелетов больше остальных, в него впаяны какие-то механизмы, давно истлевшие, но все равно жуткие.  
\- Это все – создания Сферы, я знаю. Это она заставила его делать все эти жуткие вещи. Но теперь она страдает, и я должен ей помочь, - Даниэль решительно отворачивается от странной находки. – Мы близко, я чувствую.  
Мы проходим через очередную дверь, пока не оказываемся в комнатке с еще одной, стеклянной. За ней клубится непроглядный мрак.  
Даниэль решительно открывает дверь и светит фонариком вперед. И я не верю своим глазам, потому что место, куда мы попали огромно! Я не вижу дна пропасти, над которой висит шаткий мостик, я не вижу стен и потолка.  
Я достаю из сумки один из химических фонариков, сгибаю его, чтобы он загорелся, а потом кидаю вниз. Он падает, пока не исчезает из виду.  
\- Там вообще есть дно? Да как вообще такое может существовать под Лондоном?  
Даниэль качает головой. У него пьяный взгляд, и ему явно сложно фокусироваться на мне.  
\- Это не пространство в нашем мире. Его создала Сфера, для удобства себя и своего хозяина. Она совсем близко, нам надо торопиться.  
И он делает первый шаг вперед. Мне не остается ничего, как последовать за ним.  
*****  
Деревянные мостки чудом уцелели, хотя должны были сгнить. Даниэль говорит, что это все потому, что этого места как бы и не существует. Оно вне времени, вне пространства. Но почему-то это не помешало перегореть всем лампам тут. Видимо, когда умер хозяин, умерло и все, что было с ним связано.  
Нам приходится поворачивать, карабкаться по каким-то лестницам наверх. По моим ощущениям, мы уже давно должны были оказаться на поверхности, но я даже не вижу потолка.  
Я отмечаю наш путь химическими фонариками. Я не знаю, зачем я это делаю, ведь шансов на то, что мы вернемся очень мало. Даже моя вера не спасает меня, когда я смотрю вперед и не вижу цели.  
Мы идем и идем, пока не оказываемся перед огромной башней, чье основание теряется во мраке. Я беру Даниэля за руку.  
\- Еще не поздно остановиться, не поздно просто вернуться, - почему-то это место вызывает во мне просто животный страх.  
Даниэль улыбается мне и гладит меня по щеке.  
\- Я не могу, ты же знаешь. Я нужен ей. И я нужен тебе. Идем, недолго осталось, Сфера сама приведет нас к себе.  
Он приводит меня на какую-то странную площадку, мы встаем, держась за руки. Следующее, что я помню – яркая вспышка, а потом мы оказываемся в каком-то помещении, как из фантастических романов 19 века. Посреди стоит саркофаг со стеклянными вставками по бокам. Внутри – высохшее тело. Оно не истлело, потому что лежало в герметичном контейнере, но превратилось в мумию под воздействием времени.  
Даниэль тянет меня за руку.  
\- Пойдем скорее, прошу.  
И я подчиняюсь. Мы идем вперед, пока не оказываемся перед круглой дверью. Она приоткрыта, но недостаточно, и мне приходится поднажать, чтобы открыть ее до конца. За ней – еще одна дверь, но она уже открыта настолько, что через нее можно пройти. А потом я просто не могу поверить своим глазам, потому что не может под Лондоном быть ацтекской пирамиды! Но она есть, огромная и в чем-то величественная. У меня перехватывает дыхание. Даниэль смотрит на нее почти счастливо. Я не понимаю, как мы вообще что-то видим, пока не осознаю, что вокруг будто разлито голубое сияние, которое исходит ниоткуда.  
\- Теперь и ты видишь, да?  
Я киваю.  
\- Вижу.  
И мы идем вперед.  
Лестница наверх очень длинная, и мне кажется, что она не закончится никогда. Я молюсь, чтобы она никогда не кончалась, потому что я могу вечность идти так, держа Даниэля за руку.  
Я чувствую, как внутри меня зреет и ворочается зло, которое поглотит меня, как только мы дойдем до верха.  
Но все кончается рано или поздно. На вершине пирамиды стоит странное механическое кресло, в котором сидит скелет. Железные щупальца проткнули его грудную клетку там, где было сердце. У его ног мягко мерцают две половинки сферы. Они настолько же прекрасны, насколько опасны, я чувствую это. Даниэль кидается вперед, падает перед ней на колени. Как в замедленной съемке, я вижу, как он тянется к ней. Я хочу остановить его, но для меня уже поздно.  
«Ничего, я дам тебе посмотреть. Ты все увидишь, обезьянка, прежде чем исчезнуть. Ты увидишь, что я сделаю с твоим сладким мальчиком, когда он соберет сферу. А он соберет, потому что ее просьбе нельзя отказать!»  
Руки Даниэля ложатся на две половинки, он поднимает и совмещает их, и мое тело, которым я больше не управляю, кидается к нему. Мои руки ложатся поверх его рук…  
Перед глазами мелькают картины, которые мне сложно отследить, как в калейдоскопе. Я слышу, как кричит Кларенс. Я слышу, как поет и шепчет сфера. Я чувствую ее благодарность. И я знаю, что теперь настал черед Даниэля выбирать за нас двоих, потому что в этой точке он волен пожелать все, что угодно. В этой точке он может изменить свою и мою, нашу судьбу. Сейчас он почти безгранично могущественен. Он зря боялся, сфера приняла его как спасителя, как того, кто проводит ее домой. Она будто только и ждала его все эти годы. Я чувствую тепло и позволяю возможному будущему унести меня на своих волнах…


	10. Chapter 10

Ночь на 12 мая 2001, Лондон.  
Даниэль  
На вершине пирамиды мир перестает существовать. Я понимаю, почему она звала меня – она ранена, она расколота надвое, я должен ей помочь, я могу, она знает, что я могу ей помочь, для этого она и звала меня! Я падаю перед ней на колени и осторожно, как святыню, поднимаю. Я могу помочь тебе. Я помогу тебе! Конечно, конечно, я помогу тебе, разве я могу тебе отказать? Я вижу, просто вижу, безошибочно вижу линию скола, я знаю, как надо совместить ее, и когда я сжимаю половины сферы друг с другом, когда они, как когда-то и те, другие осколки, сливаются с друг другом, им не нужен клей, они едины и так, нужно только найти, подсказать…  
Руки Филиппа ложатся поверх моих ладоней.  
Выбирай!  
У меня перехватывает дыхание, а потом я не чувствую своего тела, у меня нет легких, чтобы дышать, нет глаз, чтобы видеть, только все мое существо пронизывает Ее благодарность и предложение – выбирай! Я чувствую ее и чувствую рядом их - и Филиппа, и проникшего в него, словно корнями в землю, Кларенса, и то, что было когда-то деревом, а теперь связанно с ним не так тесно – Туурнгайта… Время замирает. Выбирай.  
*****  
Вспышка белого света.  
Сфера лежит у меня в руках – такая прекрасная, невероятно совершенная, но лишь несколько мгновений. Резкая вспышка боли, кажется, Филипп бьет меня лежащим рядом камнем по виску, и я на несколько мгновений теряю сознание, а когда прихожу в себя, Сфера уже у него в руках. И ее Зов стих. Он смеется, сжимая Сферу в ладонях, а я касаюсь виска. На пальцах остается кровь. Кровь заливает глаза. А Филипп, мой Филипп, про которого я забыл, совсем забыл, смеется и усмехается мне безумной усмешкой Кларенса.  
\- Ты все сделал идеально, сладенький! Ты действительно привел меня к ней!  
Я пытаюсь подняться на ноги, но удар был слишком силен – у меня не получается. Я не могу встать! Кларенс, все так же улыбаясь, быстро прячет Сферу в рюкзак Филиппа.  
\- Нет!.. – кричать не получается, но мой шепот он, кажется, все равно слышит.  
\- Да, о, да! Надеюсь, у этого гения еще хватит денег на билет до Гренландии! Ну, или придется кого-нибудь ограбить, невелика беда, вы все, тупые обезьянки, считай уже мертвы!  
Мне удается подняться на колени.  
\- Нет, нет, Филипп, нет!..  
\- Прости, сладкий, его нет дома! Хотя нет, вру, я кое-что обещал ему… - он замирает, прислушиваясь к чему-то. – А заодно и тебе. У нас есть еще пара минут, ты мне кое что должен!  
Он цепко впивается в мои стриженные волосы, вздергивая меня выше, заставляя встать на колени ровно и удерживая от постоянного покачивания, сам я ровно стоять не могу.  
\- Не так удобно, как раньше, мне нравилось удобство, жаль тебе уже не суждено пощеголять своей шевелюрой. Но и так сойдет.  
Я, должно быть, снова теряю сознание, и когда прихожу в себя, то пытаюсь отшатнуться, но хватка у Кларенса железная. А к шее прижимается лезвие моего – снятого с моего пояса! – ножа.  
\- Нет, нет, нет, куда! Стоять, сладенький, ты мне кое-что должен, а я должен нашему общему другу шоу! И не вздумай дурить, во-первых, я перережу тебе горло, во вторых, не будь эгоистом и помни - это у нас все таки общее тело!  
И я, давясь слезами, ужасом и отчаяньям, открываю рот.  
Все длится не так долго, совсем недолго, но кажется мне вечностью. Я пытаюсь понять, почему делаю это, и понимаю – потому что остался таким же трусом, каким был всегда. Потому что боюсь, что мой отказ причинит боль Филиппу, потому что боюсь за свою жизнь, потому что надеюсь, что еще можно что-то сделать, как-то выкрутиться, что-то изменить…. Он отпускает мои волосы только тогда, когда я, заходясь в кашле, пытаюсь сделать хоть один вдох. Поправляет одежду. Присаживается на корточки рядом со мной. Я поднимаю лицо, я все еще стою на коленях, опираясь одной рукой о каменный пол. Он снова тянет меня за волосы, а я вскидываю руки, пытаясь что-то сделать, но он только качает головой.  
\- Ты не понял, сладенький? Это просто маленькая месть.  
И я в ужасе чувствую, как острое лезвие вспарывает мне горло. Падаю, пытаясь зажать рану, в панике ощущая, как кровь выплескивается сквозь пальцы, как все сознание пронзает боль и паническая мысль – я умираю, я все таки умираю! Кларенс смотрит на меня сверху вниз, и я успеваю увидеть, как в светлых глаза вспыхивает дикая, сумасшедшая боль. И перед тем, как ослабевшие руки разожмутся на ране, перед тем, как темнота, которую я так боюсь, поглотит меня, я успеваю понять – Филиппа больше нет. Мой Филипп так же мертв, как и я, а Кларенс победил. Нет…  
Нет! Нет, только не это!  
Выбирай!  
*****  
Вспышка белого света.  
Сфера лежит у меня в руках – такая прекрасная, невероятно совершенная, но лишь несколько мгновений. И почти сразу я понимаю, что произошло – Филипп никогда бы не прикоснулся к Сфере сам! Сжимая Сферу в ладонях, я вскакиваю, крутанувшись, и выдираюсь из его рук. Кларенс смотрит на меня с перекошенной улыбкой.  
\- Отдай мне ее, сладенький, отдай, и будешь жить.  
Не буду. Как и все прочие люди. Никто не уйдет живым – это успел рассказать мне Филипп. Я так и не придумал, как тебя спасти… слишком был опьянен Зовом, слишком глуп, зачем, ну зачем ты на меня положился, зачем поверил в меня?! Я не знаю, как тебя спасти… Но я знаю, что делать. Мой голос и так дрожит, играть не приходится:  
\- А Филипп? Ты отпустишь Филиппа?  
Он кивает. Он тоже умеет врать.  
\- Да, конечно, сладенький! Мне нужна только сфера – и Туурнгайт сможет дать мне все, что я пожелаю! Зачем мне эта глупая обезьянка – забирай себе!  
Он протягивает руки к Сфере и не слышит щелчка открывающегося ножа. Неужели, я сделаю это? Не даю себе время подумать, и как через слой воды вижу, как расширяются глаза Кларенса, когда нож уверенным, отработанным движением входит под ребра. Его длинны достаточно, чтобы достать до сердца.  
Он падает, и я, найдя в себе силы, осторожно кладу Сферу рядом и подхожу к нему. Он извивается, зажимая рану рукой.  
\- Идиот, долбанный маньяк, что ты натворил?! - он кашляет. Он не проживет долго, и сам это понимает. Поэтому исчезает, спасаясь от боли, выплюнув мне в лицо. – Ты убил его! Ты сам убил его!  
Я только шепчу в ответ:  
\- Я знаю…  
Когда глаза открывает Филипп, мой Филипп, я падаю на колени, зажимаю рукой рану на его груди, пальцы окрашиваются кровью, и я начинаю шептать какие-то глупости:  
\- Потерпи, пожалуйста, не умирай, я вытащу тебя отсюда, нам помогут, только не умирай, не бросай меня, боже, что же я наделал!  
Он пытается улыбнуться мне, но его лицо уже мертвенно бледное, только гримаса боли застыла на нем.  
\- Не надо. Ты знаешь – никто не поможет. Мы слишком далеко, – он касается рукой моего лица, оставляя на нем кровавую полоску, стирает слезы – бессмысленно, но я не перестаю плакать, боже мой, нет, не оставляй меня! – Так вот какой ты придумал план… Хороший план.  
Я мотаю головой.  
\- Нет, нет, нет! Это не должно было произойти! Только не так!.. – я задыхаюсь, я потом шепчу ему, низко наклонившись, в самое ухо, он должен услышать. – Я люблю тебя, не уходи, я же люблю тебя, не оставляй меня, Филипп, я люблю тебя, люблю, люблю…  
Сфера исчезает – она собрана, и ее забирает ее Страж.  
Но я не обращаю на это никакого внимания, я вижу только стеклянные, безжизненные глаза Филиппа. И, когда начинает рушиться пирамида, закрываю ему глаза и прижимаюсь к еще теплому телу. Я не брошу тебя. Я же обещал.  
Нет!  
Нет, пожалуйста, нет!  
*****  
Вспышка белого света.  
Сфера лежит у меня в руках – такая прекрасная, невероятно совершенная, но лишь несколько мгновений. Выбирай! – поет она мне. Выбирай, ты волен выбрать все, что угодно! Выбирай из бескрайнего количества вариантов – выбирай! Сфере все равно, какой, она не видит различия между вариантами, для нее нет плохих и хороших, она просто показывает и предлагает – выбирай!  
Профессор выжидающе смотрит на меня, пока я не качаю отрицательно головой.  
\- Нет, простите. Я не могу ехать с Вами в Алжир. Все слишком быстро, а сейчас я не могу все бросить.  
Он разочарован и не пытается скрыть это.  
\- Что ж, твое право. Но мне кажется, эта поездка пошла бы тебе на пользу.   
Но я снова качаю головой.  
\- Нет. Еще раз, простите.  
Мы прощаемся достаточно прохладно, и я выхожу из его кабинета.  
Никто не выживет из поехавших в эту экспедицию, я знаю. И Вы, профессор, не вернетесь из поездки в Пруссию. Мне все равно, что с Вами стало, мне все равно, что стало с Агриппой, смог ли он когда-нибудь обрести покой? И мне все равно, что стало с Александром, в этой жизни я никогда не знал его. Возможно, он все-таки встретил свою возлюбленную, отрезанную от него в другом мире…  
Я не отвечаю на Ваши письма, профессор. Я не встречаюсь с Вами после Вашего поспешного возвращения в Лондон, я знаю, что Вы привезли, я не хочу иметь никакого отношения к Вашей находке. На этот раз уже Ваша Тень не затронет меня. Я никогда не поеду в Пруссию, вместо меня туда отправились Вы. А Вам, профессор, пришлось брать в руки кривой нож? А Вы, профессор, слышали крики невинных? А знаете ли Вы, профессор, что слышу я по ночам? Я слышу тишину. Никто не кричит в темноте моей комнаты. В моих кошмарах, мои руки не испачканы кровью. Хороших Вам снов, профессор, в темных комнатах, где нет электрического света, где стоящую рядом с кроватью свечу может задуть порыв ветра.  
В моих снах меня преследует другое.  
В моих снах светловолосый мужчина с голубыми глазами улыбается мне, и я не могу дотянуться до него. Я просыпаюсь в слезах, но я больше не кричу по ночам. А слезы… Соседи не слышат сдавленных рыданий, их глушит подушка. Согласитесь, гораздо лучше, чем крики?  
Наверное, меня ведут воспоминания, ассоциация, потому что иначе я не могу объяснить себе, да и не помню, как оказался в этом заведении. И не помню, как платил. Зато помню, как увидел внимательные голубые глаза, перед тем, как я в первый раз вдохнул опиумный дым.  
Опиум в таком виде – не то, что я помню. Он дарит полный покой, он отупляет разум и лишает всех желаний. Он не дарит ощущения эйфории, просто покой. То, что я ищу больше всего. По всему телу прокатывается волна, расслабляя сведенные вечной тревогой мышцы. Покой… То, что я ищу, и то, чего мне не добиться другими путями…  
Я перестаю есть, не чувствую голода, и рассматривая свои исхудавшие руки думаю о том, что он полюбил меня именно таким – похожим на оживший скелет. Начинает болеть сердце. Я слышал о том, что это нормально, такие разговоры велись в полутемных закутках, в клубах дыма… Я теряю связь с реальностью – там, в белом дыму, все становится неважным. Там, закрыв глаза на грязной подстилке, в полусне, в полувидении, я вижу Филиппа.  
Он бредет по тому, что сначала я принимаю за парк, но потом вдруг понимаю, Филипп идет по Хайгейтскому кладбищу. Оно только открылось, может быть, всего пару лет назад?.. Или год?.. Или совсем недавно?.. Сколько я блуждаю в опиумных парах?.. Оно открылось в тот год, когда я не поехал в Алжир… Я понимаю, как понимаю сердцем, не разумом, где он находится, также я понимаю, что привело его сюда. Неужели меня похоронили тут? Для мертвых это почти элитный район… Филипп несет в руках букет – цветы… Не розы. Не красные розы. Он доходит до покрытого мхом серого камня, надпись на нем почти нечитаема, только имя, и я узнаю свое. Филипп шепчет:  
\- Даниэль…  
Он кладет к камню цветы и выпрямляется. И начинает тихо говорить:  
\- Я все таки нашел тебя, Даниэль… Я пообещал себе, что найду тебя, и нашел.  
Он замолкает. Подрагивающими руками достает из кармана фляжку, делает глоток…. Филипп, мой Филипп, зачем ты снова пьешь? Посмотри на себя, у тебя даже глаза красные, как ты читаешь свои лекции?  
\- Я сжег их, знаешь… Бумаги отца. Как он и просил – сжег их все. Никуда не поехал. Я никогда не ездил в Гренландию. Но я все равно помню тебя. Почему ты выбрал так?.. Ты же мог выбрать что угодно, почему так?..  
Потому что так я не стал убийцей, Филипп. Потому что так я не стал монстром.  
\- Я искал тебя. Я надеялся, вдруг… Вдруг ты остался со мной. Хотя, когда я очнулся в банке Мэйфейр, с этими проклятыми бумагами в руках, я понял – ты исчез. Но я все равно искал тебя. И нашел.  
Он проводит рукой по камню, счищая мох, и я могу разобрать:  
«Даниэль Оллфорд  
1819-1842г»  
Я прожил всего двадцать три года… Я выторговал себе у Сферы всего три года жизни…  
Филипп повторяет мои мысли.  
\- Такой молодой… Тебе было всего двадцать… Когда мы встретились, надо же!.. – он замолкает на несколько долгих минут. – Теперь все закончилось, Даниэль. Смотри – нет ни сферы, ни Кларенса, ни Туурнгайта… Все кончилось. И я могу сказать тебе, я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, Даниэль…  
Филипп опускает голову. И произносит еле слышно.  
\- Ты обещал, что ответишь…  
И я шепчу, чувствуя нарастающую боль в груди, шепчу в темноту опиумного притона:  
\- Я люблю тебя… Я люблю тебя.  
Боль в груди становится невыносима. И я понимаю, что знаю как я умер. Как банально звучит – не выдержало сердце… Сердечный приступ в двадцать три, в грязном притоне, среди обкурившихся наркоманов… Ты бы не оценил. Ты был бы недоволен. Я люблю тебя. Прости.  
Нет!... Нет?..  
Не стать убийцей, никогда не держать в руках кривой нож… Не слышать криков по ночам…  
Выбирай!  
Увидеть перед смертью, как плачет на моей могиле Филипп.  
Нет. Нет, не это! Нет!  
*****  
Вспышка белого света.  
Сфера лежит у меня в руках – такая прекрасная, невероятно совершенная, но лишь несколько мгновений. Ладони Филиппа поверх моих, и я не сопротивляюсь – так контакт ярче, крепче, да! Мы сейчас – одно целое, и я без труда выхватываю Кларенса в сознании Филиппа. Сфера дала мне такую власть. Я держу его крепко, изучая, просматривая все нити ,которыми он опутал моего – моего! – Филиппа, и дальше – от Филиппа к Кларенсу, от него – к Туурнгайту. Освободи нас. Сделай нас свободными от всего этого! Верни мне моего Филиппа! Вот мое желание – верни мне моего Филиппа, свободным, чтобы ему больше никогда не пришлось бороться за свой разум, чтобы не было в нашем мире следа Туурнгайта, отдай мне моего Филиппа! Я люблю его, я готов нести всю жизнь бремя своей вины, если ты отдашь мне его!  
Я сплетаю свое «я» с сознанием Филиппа, успокаивающе шепчу ему «не бойся, все будет хорошо, не бойся!», и она выполняет свое обещание...  
Где-то в Гренландии от взрыва проседает почва. Туурнгайт больше не вернется в наш мир, он получил то, что хотел – дорогу домой без обратного пути. Он больше не придет в наш мир, но он остался жив, так же, как в свое время отпустил моего Филиппа живым и на свободу.  
Кричит и воет от ужаса Кларенс, его я выжигаю из сознания Филиппа дотла, выискивая малейшие нити его паутины. Ты больше не потревожишь моего Филиппа, не заставишь его страдать, больше никогда! И тебе больше некуда бежать – Туурнгайта больше нет в нашем мире. Кларенс мертв. Сфера у меня в руках рассыпается голубыми искрами, ей тоже пришло время вернуться домой. А я… Я, обернувшись, сжимаю в объятьях Филиппа, потому что не знаю, что ждет нас дальше!  
*****  
Я боюсь открыть глаза, но все же решаюсь, потому что чувствую под руками живого, теплого Филиппа, потому что слышу, как он дышит… Я открываю глаза. И растерянно оглядываюсь. И задаю глупый, но все таки уместный вопрос:  
\- Где мы?  
Филипп также растерянно смотрит по сторонам и отвечает:  
\- В Гайд парке. Мы в Гайд парке.  
И мне становится смешно. Я запрокидываю голову и смеюсь в уже светлеющее рассветное небо до тех пор, пока Филипп с испуганным видом, не встряхивает меня.  
\- Эй, с тобой все в порядке?  
И я целую его. И отвечаю.  
\- Да, да, это смешно, правда смешно… Как я не узнал… Именно тут я очнулся в прошлый раз!  
И Филипп неуверенно улыбается мне. А я тороплюсь сказать, я должен сказать ему, прямо сейчас!  
\- Я люблю тебя! Я люблю тебя, Филипп, я люблю тебя!  
И он ошарашено кивает и неверяще улыбается мне. И все таки говорит:  
\- Я тоже. Я тоже люблю тебя.  
И мы живы. И мы в безопасности. И я счастлив, по-детски, безумно счастлив. И безумно влюблен в того, с кем решил остаться.  
Ночь на 12 мая 2001, Лондон  
Филипп  
\- Я тоже. Я тоже люблю тебя.  
И Даниэль снова смеется, так что мне приходится заткнуть его поцелуем, чтобы к нам не сбежалась вся полиция Лондона. В это время парк должен быть еще закрыт, и мы находимся тут нелегально.  
Нам приходится подождать, пока парк официально откроется, чтобы выйти. Выражение лица смотрителя, который открывает ворота, просто бесценно. Он явно не ожидал тут никого увидеть, особенно учитывая, что мы оба в пыли, наполовину мокрые от того, что в одном из коридоров был затоплен пол, грязные и совершенно беспардонно счастливые.  
Мы оба улыбаемся весь путь до дома. Нам приходится подождать, пока откроется метро, чтобы поехать. А потом ждать автобуса. Все это время Даниэль не выпускает мою руку, и я не против. Внутри меня – спокойствие, которого я давно не чувствовал. Только сейчас я понимаю, что я никогда не был один, что Кларенс так и не оставил меня совсем, когда я сбежал. Он всегда был рядом. И какое же это облегчение, почувствовать, что его теперь нет!  
Как только мы входим в квартиру, я кидаю на пол рюкзак и прижимаю к себе Даниэля. Он фыркает, но не сопротивляется. Я целую его, попадая все время куда-то не туда – то в нос, то в глаз, то вообще в ухо. Между поцелуями я шепчу:  
\- Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо…  
И не знаю, кого я благодарю. То ли Даниэля за то, что он выбрал меня, то ли высшие силы за то, что они позволили нам статься в живых.  
Мы раздеваемся прямо в коридоре. Я снимаю один ботинок об носок другого, чтобы не наклоняться и не расшнуровывать их. Даниэль более старателен, но и его хватает только на то, чтобы повесить куртку на вешалку.  
По мере того, как мы проходим в гостиную, мы оба теряем части одежды, помогая друг другу. Я то и дело прижимаю к себе Даниэля, все еще не веря, что мы и правда живы. Это казалось мне почти невозможным, поэтому мне нужен он, чтобы поверить в это. Он смеется, отталкивая меня, чтобы стянуть с меня очередной предмет одежды. Но я все равно прижимаю его к себе и целую. И он отвечает на мой поцелуй, так что мы замираем посреди комнаты, а у меня начинает кружиться голова. Так не должно быть. Не должно быть, как в первый раз, до того, что дрожат руки и срывается дыхание. Но так есть.  
До спальни мы добираемся уже абсолютно голыми. Мы падаем на кровать, так что Даниэль оказывается сверху. Так мне удобней гладить его спину. На нем все еще осталась повязка, которую я накладывал недавно, хотя ее край немного оторвался. Я отрываю ее до конца и отшвыриваю в угол комнаты. Даниэль шипит, когда я провожу пальцами по тем ранам, что оставил ему. Я облизываю свои пальцы, которые окрасились красным совсем чуть-чуть. Даниэль рвано выдыхает, видя это. Он проводит руками по моей груди, задевая повязки, заставляя шипеть уже меня. И довольно улыбается.  
\- Мстишь? – мой голос слишком хриплый, слишком развратный, будто нарочно.  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Не то чтобы, ты просто забавно морщишься.  
\- Ах так?!  
Я хватаю его за бока и переворачиваю, подминая под себя. Мы оба смеемся. Я наклоняюсь над ним и снова целую его. Мы оба будто тонем, будто эта новая, только родившаяся реальность засасывает нас. Я не знаю, чувствует ли себя также каждый человек сейчас, ведь мы все чудом избежали смерти. Меня переполняет жизнь, которой я хочу поделиться с Даниэлем. И я стараюсь, каждым жестом, каждым движением, каждым вздохом.  
Я целую и глажу каждый сантиметр его тела, заставляя его выгибаться мне навстречу. Я заставляю его стонать и рвано дышать, кусая и облизывая его. Его пальцы впиваются мне в плечи так, что я знаю – там останутся синяки, которые еще долго не сойдут. Мы извиваемся и сплетаемся на кровати, пока я не понимаю, что дальше я просто не могу терпеть. Слишком медленно, слишком мало.  
Я готовлю Даниэля наскоро, почти причиняя ему боль. Не то, чтобы он был против, потому что он сам помогает мне, расслабляясь. Я целую его, когда вхожу, выпивая его стон. И я замираю, давая заново привыкнуть нам обоим к тому, что мы все еще тут, все еще вместе, все еще живы. А потом я начинаю двигаться.  
Шум в голове нарастает с каждым толчком, я почти задыхаюсь. Даниэль коротко вскрикивает каждый раз, когда я подаюсь вперед. Его руки лихорадочно гладят меня по спине, пятками он упирается мне в поясницу. Я понимаю, что уже почти все, и я прошу его.  
\- Посмотри на меня. Даниэль, открой глаза, посмотри на меня. Прошу…  
Как уже было когда-то.  
И он распахивает глаза. И я падаю в них, я исчезаю, растворяясь в удовольствии, которое он дарит мне. Это оглушительно, почти невозможно. После такого нельзя остаться в живых, но я остаюсь. И умудряюсь не плюхнуться на него сверху, а упасть рядом на бок, притягивая его к себе. Мы оба тяжело дышим, будто после долгого бега. Хотя почему будто? Мы все это время бежали наперегонки с судьбой и выиграли у нее на последних метрах.  
Я поворачиваюсь к Даниэлю и снова смотрю ему в глаза.  
\- Я люблю тебя. Я обещал тебе сказать это, когда все закончится, чтобы ты знал, что мои чувства – не влияние момента или что-то. И вот… Я люблю тебя. И я не откажусь от этого ни за что.  
Даниэль улыбается мне и проводит рукой по щеке, вызывая во мне какое-то смутно-тревожное воспоминание, которое быстро исчезает.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя. И я не откажусь от этого, что бы мне ни предложили.  
Я прижимаю его к себе теснее и целую, потому что не знаю, как еще я могу выразить то, что чувствую сейчас.  
Я счастлив, безгранично счастлив. И я надеюсь, что так теперь и будет.  
*****  
Ночью, в Лондоне, в рабочем районе Ист-Энд внезапно, безо всякой на то причины, ушла под землю часть одного из заводов, одно из старейших зданий района. Очевидцы говорят, что слышали страшный грохот и видели голубое сияние перед тем, как все произошло. На месте происшествия не было найдено никаких следов взрывчатых веществ. Все списали на геологическую аномалию местности. Расследование было приостановлено вследствие отсутствия состава преступления.


	11. Экстра 1: Еще пара слов от автора

Итак, поздравляю!   
Основной сюжет данного фанфика официально закончен. Автор правда поражен, если вы дочитали до этого места! Однако, есть маленькая вероятность, что Вам была бы интересна жизнь этой парочки так, как она развивалась в последующие годы. Если это так, то дальше идут дополнительные главы. Они никак не влияют на общий сюжет, а скорее являются рядом драбблов-зарисовок о семейной жизни. Если интересно, то добро пожаловать!  
Немного о том, что происходит.   
1\. Даниэль очень молод – всего 20 лет, и достаточно образован и колоссально обучаем для того, чтобы поступить в университет и окончить образование. Так что, первые годы он учится – да, на программиста, так как современную историю он догнать вряд ли смог бы, а вот программирование на заре нулевых – достаточно свежее направление, чтобы им увлечься, в последствии же, Даниэль работает айтишником-фрилансером, потому что лентяй-трудоголик и не любит рано вставать. Филипп все так же работает в университете.   
2\. Психика Даниэля и так не вполне стабильная перегружена последним общением со сферой, потому как, хоть он и не помнит этого, он увидел все бесконечные в своем множестве варианты развития будущего. Его разум выдал защитную реакцию – он помнит только минимум из того, что видел и знает, но иногда (особенно весной-осенью, как и у всех сумасшедших) у него случаются сны-видения, кошмары, очень реальные, после которых он долго не может придти в себя.   
3\. Филипп все так же ограничивает Даниэля в алкоголе.   
4\. БДСМ-практика достаточно активно используется в первые годы совместной жизни, пока спокойствие, забота и любовь не сглаживают некоторые из психологических проблем Даниэля. Чем дальше, тем реже они прибегают к подобному методу решения проблем, обращаясь к нему в случае стресса.   
5\. Ну и, конечно же, все закончится хорошо, ведь так пожелал Даниэль, а этот засранец всегда получает то, что хочет!   
6\. И, наконец, спасибо огромное Миыч за чудесную иллюстрацию:  
http://s56.radikal.ru/i151/1503/3f/5be2cb28086b.png  
Приятного прочтения! Главы будут добавляться по мере редактуры, пока не дойдут до отметки 2014 год. Автор будет безмерно рад комментариям. Возможно, они даже побудят его редактировать быстрее, потому что автор сам себе редактор)) Спасибо, что дочитали до этого места!


	12. Экстра 2: 2001 год

Ты прости меня за кошмары ночи,  
Ты прости, что разум мой так непрочен,  
Ты прости мой страх и мои виденья,  
Ты прости полночные наваждения,

Ты прости мне все, что лежит меж нами,  
Ты прости мне все, что течет слезами,  
Слеп и слаб я был - подари прощенье,  
Я из всех путей выбирал забвение,

И из всех путей выбирал кровавый,  
Я боюсь, что стал для тебя отравой.  
Я боюсь тепло, что во мне ты ищешь  
Это тот огонь, что спалит жилище,

Это тот костер, что уносит души,  
Ты прости мне то, что я был послушен.  
Ты прости мне то, что я был наивен,  
Ты - стакан воды, я - осенний ливень,

Ты - костер в лесу, я - пожар над лесом,  
Не поднять вину - пусть раздавит весом,  
Пусть меня толпа подняла б на вилах,  
Ты прости меня, я простить не в силах,

Проведи меня по пути к надежде,  
Что погиб тот я, кем являлся прежде.  
Не простит господь - я смогу смириться,  
Ты прости, что я их не помню лица...

Ты прости, что я их не помню точно,  
Ты прости, что разум мой так непрочен.  
Ты прости все то, что пролилось ядом,  
Ты прости меня, и я буду рядом.

Июнь 2001 год, Лондон.  
Даниэль  
\- Цветы?  
Филипп сосредоточенно кивает.   
\- Да, цветы. Какие цветы ты любишь?  
Хмурюсь. Не совсем тот разговор, который я бы хотел вести в уличном кафе. Мой друг, между тем, продолжает.   
\- Из всех твоих пристрастий в этой области я знаю только, что самое очевидное, красные розы, ты не любишь.   
\- Самое очевидное? – я повожу плечами. Ну, уж нет. Больше не хочу видеть рядом с собой красных роз.   
Филипп кивает.   
\- Ну да. Общепризнанный знак любви.   
Мне становится весело, и я улыбаюсь Филиппу.   
\- Да, я не люблю красные розы, прости за это. Но ты прав, красные розы на языке цветов, и правда, символ любви.   
Я бы мог подсказать тебе еще кое-какие варианты, но теперь мне стало любопытно. Ты забываешь, язык цветов изобрели в мою эпоху, и я в любом случае лучше знаю эту игру в потаенную символику, чем ты.   
Филипп хмурится и отпивает чай.   
\- Ладно, пусть не красные. Белые розы?  
Фыркаю.   
\- Чистота и невинность? Это уж точно не про меня!  
Филипп хмурится еще сильнее, но продолжает гадать.   
\- Розовые розы?  
Это становится все забавнее.   
\- Учтивость и вежливость? Это уже не про тебя!  
Филипп становится раздражен.   
\- Синие розы!   
Смеюсь уже открыто.   
\- Ну, в каком-то смысле, это ближе всего, после красных.   
Филипп наклоняется ко мне заинтересованно.   
\- То есть?  
\- Тайна и достижение невозможного. Это вполне про нас. Есть только одна загвоздка – я очень плохо переношу запах роз. Надышался.   
Филипп притворно злится.   
\- Ты издевался надо мной! Ты мог сказать сразу! И ты знаешь эти глупые значения цветов.   
Киваю, отправляя в рот ложку какого-то сладкого десерта, название которого я не запомнил. Мой Филипп склонен к некоторым… театральным жестам. Поэтому и пытается выяснить у меня, какие цветы я посчитаю подходящими.   
\- Конечно, знаю. Ты забываешь, эта символика начала использоваться в нашей стране в мое время. И про символику первым заговорил ты, - улыбаюсь, – попробуй еще раз.   
Филипп все еще злится, поэтому бросает.   
\- Подарю тебе пучок травы, будешь знать.   
И я не могу удержаться, чтобы еще больше не поддразнить его:  
\- Трава? Хм… Подчинение и покорность? Причем, дарящего.   
Фразу «хочешь поменяться ролями?» я произнести не решаюсь, но Филипп и так понимает, что я имею в виду.   
\- Ты такая зараза…  
Ловлю его руку и, быстро оглядевшись, целую ладонь. Ну вот, другое дело. Мой сердитый друг смягчился, и можно еще поиграть в угадайку.   
\- Ммм, еще варианты?  
\- Может, ты мне просто скажешь?  
Я качаю головой.   
\- Но я не помню, что за цветы я люблю.   
Филипп говорит наугад, он явно потерял интерес к расспросам.   
\- Ландыш?  
Вздыхаю, но отвечаю тоже без бывшего азарта.   
\- Надежность? Не думаю…  
А на следующий день вечером Филипп возвращается, неся в руках букет. Я как обычно встречаю его на пороге, и совершенно теряюсь, когда мне в руки почти всовывают цветы.   
\- Филипп…  
Он смущен. Я вижу это.   
\- Я просто… Черт, ну мне просто хотелось подарить тебе цветы!  
Я вдыхаю свежий, сладковатый запах. Мне нравится. Не похож на запах роз. Совсем несильная сладкая нота и больше – запах свежей травы. И после этого рассматриваю бело-красный букет. Не розы.  
\- Каллы… И красные хризантемы… Восхищение и любовь…  
Смотрю на Филиппа поверх цветов. Он явно знает значения этих цветов, значит ему было важно потратить на это время. Опускаю букет и притягиваю его к себе.  
\- Спасибо…  
\- Да что ты…  
Я прерываю его, целуя первым. Спасибо тебе. За букет не из роз. За то, что знаешь их значения. За тот смысл, который в него вложил…  
Когда мы отрываемся друг от друга, я улыбаюсь.  
\- Я просто обязан отдариться в ответ! Скажем… Красные гвоздики, плющ и шиповник…  
Улыбаюсь про себя. Любовь и восхищение более сильным партнером, привязанность на грани зависимости, доверие, обещание сделать все ради твоего счастья, немного романтичности…  
\- И что это значит?  
Смеюсь и выворачиваюсь у него из рук.  
\- Узнай сам! Цветы надо поставить в воду.  
И сбегаю за вазой прежде, чем он успевает меня поймать.

30 июня 2001 года, Лондон  
Даниэль  
Я комкаю в руках подушку, стараясь, уткнувшись в нее лицом, заглушить стоны. Филипп… Обычно, очень осторожен и нежен, но у него бывает определенное настроение, и тогда делить постель с ним похоже на купание в шторм – смесь боли и удовольствия, и чистый восторг в финале. Сегодня такой день. Я не возражаю, наоборот, меня захватывает и заставляет замирать от удовольствия то, что он не может сдержаться – это показывает, насколько я дорог ему, насколько я нужен ему, насколько наша одержимость, зависимость друг от друга простирается в обе стороны, и это успокаивает меня. Это заставляет меня верить в то, что я любим и нужен.   
Когда все заканчивается, и Филипп, тяжело дыша, откидывается рядом, я нахожу в себе силы приоткрыть глаза. Мне нравится то, как он выглядит в подобные моменты – счастливым. Но иногда, редко, но случается, меня царапает по сердцу та нотка собственника, которая проскальзывает в его счастливой улыбке в этот момент. Филипп… Очень заботлив, и пытается показать мне свое расположение, просто… Я люблю сидеть с ним в уличных кафе, мне нравится, когда он готовит мне, меня забавляет то, как внимательно он следит за тем, сколько вина я выпью в ресторане, меня забавляет, как он смущается, принося мне по вечерам цветы… Все это очень греет мое сердце, но… Мне хватает ума понять, что в этом плане мало что изменилось, и Филипп относится ко мне… Как к девушке. Да, я понимаю, что иначе ему сложно проявить свои чувства, но все равно это… Немного задевает мою гордость. Я глубоко вздыхаю, и зову его, слегка коснувшись пальцами плеча:  
\- Филипп… Филипп, послушай, я…  
И понимаю, что мой друг крепко спит. Не удивительно, мы оба выматываемся в последнее время, но… Прикусываю губу от разочарования. Ничего. Скажу в следующий раз. Ничего страшного.   
*****  
\- Даниэль…   
Филипп выдыхает мое имя, обжигая шею своим дыханием. У меня перехватывает горло, когда я вцепляюсь ему в плечи. «Химия, ничего не могу с собой поделать!» смеется мой друг, когда я смущенно говорю ему о том, что его внимание ко мне, конечно, весьма лестно, но не кажется ли ему оно чрезмерным? Впрочем, я пытаюсь быть честным с самим собой – он сводит меня с ума, и я совершенно не нахожу в себе сил отказать ему. И это кружит мне голову, заставляет хвататься за него, как за последнюю опору во всем мире… Филипп прижимает меня к себе, и я снова делаю попытку что-то сказать:  
\- Филипп, я…  
И в этот момент он вцепляется зубами в мою шею, и в голове становится абсолютно пусто, я только со всхлипом втягиваю в себя воздух, отводя голову в сторону. Болезненное, ненормальное удовольствие прокатывается мурашками по спине, и я замираю, боясь пошевелиться и не знаю, что я больше хотел бы сделать – вырваться от него, потому что он причиняет мне боль, или запустить пальцы в короткие светлые волос и прижимать ближе, потому что эта боль приносит удовольствие. Мелькает только мысль, что сейчас лето, и - проклятье, что он делает - у меня не будет возможности скрыть укусы под шарфом, но все это настолько неважно прямо здесь и сейчас… У меня кружится голова, словно от вина, когда Филипп отрывается от меня, но я снова делаю попытку сказать:  
\- Филипп…  
Он касается пальцем моих губ и качает головой. А потом говорит тоном, заставляющим темное предвкушение свернуться где-то в животе, заставляющим пошатнуться от его голоса.   
\- Даниэль, встань на колени.   
И, как всегда в такие моменты, у меня перехватывает горло, и я киваю, прикрыв глаза. Филипп никогда не смешивает то, что происходит в постели с… Этим. Это еще один вопрос, который мне не удается задать ему. Да, под конец я обычно измотан настолько, что почти сразу закрываю глаза и проваливаюсь в сон, но это не означает, что я не вижу, каким голодным и тоскливым взглядом смотрит на меня Филипп, прежде чем укрыть одеялом и сбежать в ванную. Я не понимаю его… Но через несколько мгновений мне становится все равно. Его голос ведет меня, и я могу не думать, ничего не решать, ни на чем кроме него не сосредотачиваться, и я позволяю ему это, потому что так он может подарить мне покой…  
*****  
\- Филипп…  
\- Да?  
Мы сидим в кафе, и я решаюсь поднять глаза от своей чашки, чтобы посмотреть на него. Хватит. Даже в кафе он настоял на том, чтобы заплатить за заказ, несмотря на то, что, хотя я и отдаю ему часть денег, как плату за квартиру, у меня остается немного… Нет. Я должен ему сказать. Так больше продолжаться не может. Если я хочу остаться с ним, надо разобраться с этим раз и навсегда! Я не хочу вечно играть женскую роль при нем. Я решительно начинаю:  
\- Я хотел поговорить с тобой…  
И когда Филипп внимательно смотрит на меня и кивает, показывая, что готов слушать, я внезапно понимаю, что вокруг много людей. Что мимо проходит девушка-официант. Что наш столик заливают яркие солнечные лучи… И при воспоминании о том, что происходит между нами по вечерам в полутьме его квартиры, я краснею и отвожу глаза. Я не могу так. Мотаю головой.  
\- Нет. Забудь. Как-нибудь потом, ладно?  
*****  
\- Даниэль…  
Все! Хватит!  
Я хватаю его за руки, и удерживаю от прикосновений, выпрямляясь и садясь на кровати. Он недовольно хмурится.  
\- Что такое?..  
Я набираю в грудь воздуха и произношу на одном дыхании.  
\- Я не девушка!  
Он удивлено приподнимает брови.  
\- М… Да, я в курсе. Что случилось?  
Я чувствую, как краснею, и пытаюсь объяснить.  
\- Ты всегда ведешь себя так, словно я девушка. Ты всегда… - запинаюсь. Мы в постели. Мы раздеты. И если бы не мои слова, все, что должно было произойти уже происходило бы… - Ты всегда ведешь. В постели.  
Филипп несколько секунд смотрит на меня, а потом начинает смеяться, и его смех задевает меня даже больше, чем все, что волновало меня, когда я начинал этот разговор. Но тут он притягивает меня к себе и целует.  
\- И только-то? Это тебя волнует? – он, все еще смеясь, откидывается на кровать, опрокидывая меня сверху. – Ну так стоило просто сказать!  
На меня надает ступор, и Филипп сует мне в руки приготовленные вещи.  
Я касаюсь его впервые – так. Конечно, я знаю, что нужно делать, ведь и Филипп – не женщина, и я знаю, как чувствуются подобные действия. Филипп открыл мне многие тайны моего тела, и теперь я применяю эти знания на нем. Он хмурится, слегка прикусывает губу, но расслабляется и вскоре улыбается мне:  
\- Все в порядке. Достаточно. Можешь начинать.  
Вздыхаю и качаю головой.  
\- Ты опять ведешь.  
Он смеется в ответ.  
\- Прости.  
Стоит мне сделать первое движение вперед, стоит увидеть, как напрягаются мышцы Филиппа, как он прикрывает глаза, как его дыхание становится неестественно-спокойным и глубоким, как я понимаю, что начинаю сходить с ума, от того как он выглядит, от нахлынувших абсолютно новых, нереальных ощущений, мне приходится призвать всю выдержку, чтобы двигаться медленно, и я делаю себе заметку в памяти сделать что-нибудь очень хорошее для Филиппа, учитывая как он аккуратен всегда, его выдержка заслуживает восхищения и благодарности! Я замираю, чувствуя как по спине катится пот, боже…  
\- Боже, Филипп…   
Он открывает глаза и снова улыбается мне.   
\- Не бойся. Все хорошо. Давай.   
И у меня не остается сил снова посетовать на то, что он берет на себя руководство, я проваливаюсь в океан ощущений, я слышу, как сбивается дыхание Филиппа, как он стонет, когда я, наконец, нахожу правильный угол, правильный ритм, я теряю себя, кажется, я слишком сильно сжимаю его бедра – останутся синяки, но я проваливаюсь в безумное наслаждение, а острота новых ощущений словно режет по обнаженным нервам…   
Мне становится стыдно за свой эгоизм, когда я, задыхаясь от спадающей эйфории, замечаю, что Филипп все так же возбужден, но прежде чем я успеваю что-то сделать, Филипп в несколько движений доводит себя до края, после чего прижимает меня к себе, пытаясь отдышаться. Я чувствую, как заливает щеки краска и бормочу:  
\- Прости…   
Он качает головой и целует меня куда-то в макушку.   
\- О, для первого раза ты отлично справился!  
После чего весьма обидно хихикает.   
\- Черт подери, да ведь в этом смысле ты до сих пор, скорее всего, был девственником! По крайней мере, позволь мне так думать.   
Я со всей оставшейся силою бью его кулаком в плечо.   
\- Это не смешно!   
Он обнимает меня в ответ крепче и целует.   
\- Смешно. Не злись.   
У меня нет сил на него злиться. Поэтому я только вздыхаю.   
\- Я люблю тебя. Спасибо.   
\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

20 июля 2001, Лондон  
Филипп  
Это один из тех дней, что я провожу дома один. Их не очень много, но эта пятница именно такая. Я делаю дома уборку, чтобы не оставлять ее на выходные, готовлю обед и ужин, читаю несколько статей, разбираюсь со стиркой, смотрю телевизор. В общем, веду себя как заправская домохозяйка.  
Именно потому, что день прошел у меня спокойно и мирно, мне странно встречать раздраженного и злого Даниэля на пороге дома. Он возвращается с подготовительных курсов, на которые он начал ходить, чтобы поступить в институт. За прошедший со всех событий месяц с небольшим он очень увлекся программированием. Нельзя сказать, что он компьютерный гений, но скорость, с которой он учится всему, меня поражает.  
Именно поэтому мне странно, что он такой приходит с курсов, которые ему нравились еще пару недель назад.  
\- Привет. Что-то случилось?  
Он отмахивается от меня, небрежно снимая ботинки один об другой. Это на него крайне не похоже, и настораживает меня.  
\- Ничего. Повздорили с ребятами на курсах. Все в порядке.  
Мой Даниэль необычайно немногословен. Но я пожимаю плечами, что мне еще остается.  
\- Есть суп, оставшийся с обеда. И я приготовил мясо на ужин, оно как раз только что из духовки. Что бы ты хотел?  
Я чувствую, как в каждом его жесте проявляется раздражение.  
\- Мне все равно, реши сам.  
И я снова пожимаю плечами. Видимо, сегодня мне придется быть спокойным и рассудительным.  
Я решаю, что уже вечер и самое время для ужина, тем более, что я и сам успел проголодаться. Ничего необычного, просто мясо с гарниром, но я все равно ожидал какой-то благодарности или просто спасибо. Даниэль ест с мрачным лицом, почти не жуя. То, что произошло, явно расстроило его куда больше, чем он пытается показать.  
Когда мы оба доедаем, он встает и идет в гостиную, даже не предлагая помочь с посудой. Я вздыхаю и складываю ее в раковину, решая заняться ей позже.  
В гостиной Даниэль сидит и бездумно переключает каналы на телевизоре, отчего создается странное сюрреалистическое ощущение бреда сумасшедшего. Я сажусь с ним рядом и мягко забираю пульт из его рук, чтобы выключить телевизор. Он смотрит на меня явно недовольным взглядом. Я вздыхаю и беру его за руку, слегка стискивая запястье.  
\- Даниэль, пойдем со мной.  
И я слышу, как он облегченно выдыхает.  
Я веду его в спальню и прошу раздеться. За прошедшее время он уже привык к подобному, поэтому больше не притормаживает, сразу расстегивая рубашку. Он встает на колени рядом с кроватью без моей подсказки. Я подхожу и легко глажу его по голове. Волосы постепенно отрастают, я не хочу, чтобы он снова стригся, но это решение в любом случае останется за ним. А сейчас мне просто приятно провести рукой, чувствуя, как они слегка колют ладонь.  
\- Обопрись локтями на кровать. Голову можешь положить на руки, если хочешь.  
Даниэль молча, даже не кивая, исполняет мой приказ. Мы выяснили, что нам обоим так проще. Я знаю, что он знает, что он может остановить меня в любой момент, и другие слова ему не нужны.  
Я подхожу к комоду и достаю мягкую плетку, которую мы выбрали где-то в середине июня. Даниэль очень смущался, а мне было смешно, когда я затащил его для этого в секс-шоп. Он еще долго потом ходил обиженный на меня за эту выходку. Но плетка, кажется, пришлась ему по душе. Мы решили не использовать пока ничего слишком твердого, тем более что в нашем распоряжении всегда остается ремень.  
Я слегка встряхиваю плетку, слыша, как шелестят кожаные ленточки. У Даниэля учащается дыхание, он точно знает, что последует дальше. Я подхожу ближе, и мой взгляд невольно скользит по плечу с тонкими линиями шрамов. Я чувствую, как к щекам приливает кровь. Мне все еще немного стыдно за свою импульсивность. Я предлагал Даниэлю избавиться и от этих, и от других шрамов, но он выражает поразительное упорство, отказываясь.  
Первый удар мягко ложится на поясницу. Я не бью в полную силу, лишь разогреваю. Кожа в месте удара слегка розовеет, а Даниэль вздрагивает, реагируя, но не издает ни звука, лишь дышит чаще. Второй удар – чуть сильнее и приходится на плечи, немного задевая руку. От него Даниэль замирает на мгновение, прежде чем снова начать дышать. Еще через пару ударов он перестает сдерживать себя и стонет так, что мне кажется, что наши соседи все же вызовут полицию в этот раз. Он выгибается, подставляясь под каждый новый удар, а не избегая его. Я стараюсь сохранять контроль, это одно из основных моих правил поведения, но мне все труднее, когда я вижу, как неровными полосами краснеет кожа у него на спине.  
Когда Даниэль вскрикивает в последний раз и обмякает, я радуюсь, что сказал ему опереться о кровать, потому что иначе он бы упал. У меня устала рука и, неожиданно, ноет все тело, будто в каждый удар я вкладывал самого себя. Я чувствую облегчение Даниэля, как свое собственное, и от этого в груди разливается тепло, ничего общего с возбуждением не имеющее. Я откладываю плетку и сажусь с ним рядом на пол. Он поворачивает ко мне голову и улыбается.  
\- Спасибо.  
Я улыбаюсь в ответ.  
\- Не за что. Я как-то понял, что тебе это было нужно. Теперь расскажешь, что все-таки случилось?  
Он вздыхает и недовольно морщится.  
\- Ребята с курсов… Они видели нас вместе, когда ты меня встречал в прошлый раз. И некоторым из них почему-то это показалось достойным того, чтобы смеяться надо мной. Не то, чтобы меня это сильно беспокоит, просто неприятно. Конечно, я сказал им, что думаю по поводу их поведения, и они отстали, но, - Даниэль вздыхает и пожимает плечами. – Мне обидно, что такие люди существуют. Хотя это была даже и не большая часть нашей группы, лишь пара человек.  
Я хмыкаю и осторожно приобнимаю его за плечи.  
\- Ничего, ты привыкнешь к тому, что люди теперь не такие вежливые и часто говорят то, что думают. Тебе еще повезло, потому что если бы это все происходило в школе, они бы могли попробовать пойти на физический конфликт.  
Даниэль снова морщится и прижимается ко мне, не смотря на то, что так я касаюсь его спины.  
\- Ты неправ, думая, что в мое время все были образцами вежливости. Но я, и правда, не привык, чтобы мне говорили гадости в лицо.  
Я целую его в макушку.  
\- Я рад, что ты дал им достойный отпор. Я горжусь тобой.  
Он фыркает и отпихивает меня от себя.  
\- И вот снова ты ведешь себя со мной, как с девушкой. Перестань.  
Я поднимаю руки, шутливо сдаваясь, и улыбаюсь широкой улыбкой.  
\- Прости, прости. Ты же знаешь, что я не специально. И я правда горжусь тобой, имею на это право. Ты очень быстро учишься жить в этом мире, это хорошо. Но мне жаль, что он разочаровывает тебя.  
Даниэль тянется ко мне и легко целует в губы.  
\- Они не могут меня обидеть, потому что я знаю, что я прав. Это не важно. Я забуду об этом завтра.  
Я улыбаюсь и целую его в ответ.  
\- Вот поэтому я тобой и горжусь.  
*****  
Мы идем пить чай, про который мы совсем забыли за ужином. Еще не слишком поздно, поэтому я предлагаю посмотреть что-нибудь по телевизору. Даниэль соглашается, и мне приходится устроить ему гнездо из подушек, чтобы ему было удобно сидеть.  
Мы бездумно смотрим в экран, не следя за тем, что там происходит. Даниэль рассеяно поглаживает меня по колену, моя рука лежит поверх диванной спинки, обнимая его. Через полчаса мы оба решаем, что с нас хватит современной культуры и вполне пора в кровать.  
В полутемной спальне возбуждение, которому мы оба так и не дали выход накрывает нас с головой. Я заметил, что почему-то именно в сумерках людям проще всего выражать свои желания и чувства, это такое волшебное время, которое дает возможность раскрепоститься всем и каждому.  
Даниэль ложится на меня сверху, я не против, чтобы не тревожить его спину. Мы обнимаемся и целуемся, хватая друг друга за руки, сжимая и цепляясь друг за друга. Даниэль стал тяжелее за последнее время, стал выглядеть более похожим на нормального человека. И я уже не вижу в его взгляде такой тоски, когда он смотрит в зеркало. Но мне все равно кажется в этот момент, что он не тяжелее пушинки в моих руках. Я понимаю, что такие мысли могут ему не понравиться, поэтому держу их при себе.  
Когда я кладу руку ему на бедро, он проводит пальцами по моему лицу, привлекая внимание, и смущенно говорит.  
\- Филипп… Можно сегодня я…  
Я целую его, заставляя замолчать, потому что я знаю, как ему все еще сложно говорить со мной на такие темы.  
\- Ты мог даже не спрашивать.  
И я откидываюсь на кровати, выражая полную покорность.  
Даниэль как-то по-особенному вздыхает, а потом тянется к тумбочке, чтобы достать все необходимое. Он быстро освоился за эти три недели, за те разы, что мы менялись ролями. Для него уже не составляет труда сделать все необходимое, он вообще учится всему с пугающей меня быстротой.  
Я чувствую, какие у него прохладные пальцы, когда он готовит меня. Я стараюсь расслабиться, чтобы облегчить задачу и ему и себе. Даниэль – не мой первый парень, во всех смыслах. Мое обучение в колледже было полно экспериментов. И, хоть мой роман длился и недолго, мы с тем парнем успели попробовать разные роли. Так что это не является для меня чем-то неожиданным.  
Я чувствую, как мое тело медленно расслабляется под его прикосновениями. Его прохладные пальцы посылают волны жара, которые расходятся до самых кончиков пальцев на руках и ногах. Я вздыхаю, чувствуя все нарастающее возбуждение и, видимо, это служит для Даниэля знаком, потому что пальцы исчезают, сменяясь горячим и весьма возбужденным членом. Я охаю, когда он входит в меня, и Даниэль останавливается.  
\- Прости…  
Я хмыкаю и глажу его по щеке. У него очень напряженный взгляд и руки слегка подрагивают, выдавая, как он хочет приступить к более активным действиям.  
\- Все хорошо, не волнуйся. Если что-то будет не так, ты увидишь, обещаю.  
Он кивает, на мгновенье закрывая глаза, а потом начинает двигаться, и глаза уже приходится закрыть мне.  
Ощущения накатываю на меня волнами, заставляя выгибаться навстречу движениям Даниэля. Я начинаю стонать сквозь зубы, потому что возбуждение в какой-то момент становится почти невыносимым. А потом я чувствую эти невозможно холодные, по субъективным ощущениям, пальцы на своем члене. Мы продолжаем двигаться в заданном ритме, вместе с рукой Даниэля. В какой-то момент он склоняется ко мне, прижимаясь своим лбом к моему лбу, и я понимаю, что мы оба на грани. И тогда я целую его, резко проникая языком в его рот. Он стонет, и я чувствую, как он содрогается, кончая. И срываюсь в бездну вслед за ним.  
Когда я снова могу дышать, Даниэль все еще лежит на мне. У него закрыты глаза, и я не понимаю, спит он или нет. Я целую его в висок, и он открывает глаза.  
\- За это я тоже тобой горжусь.  
Он фыркает и не больно бьет меня в плечо. А потом мы оба смеемся, стараясь не скатиться с кровати.

4 августа 2001 года.  
Даниэль  
Иногда, кажется, что от прошлого удается убежать, но это только иллюзия. Оно все равно, всегда идет по твоим следам. Ты не замечаешь его, можешь быть счастлив в данную минуту – читая книги, сидя в уличном кафе, почти привыкнув к сумасшедшему ритму жизни за год, изучив почти все, что необходимо знать, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно, почти забыл о том, что пугало тебя раньше… И, задремав однажды вечером на диване с книгой в руке, проснуться в темноте. Осознать что того, кто всегда хранил тебя от страхов, нет рядом, он предупреждал, что вернется очень поздно.   
В темноте я пытаюсь нашарить выключатель лампы, щелчок – ничего не происходит. Глубоко вздыхаю. Ничего страшного. Просто отключили свет. Так уже бывало пару раз, все что угодно могло случиться…  
Только за прикрытой дверью снова слышатся шаги. Только вспоминаются ночные кошмары. Филипп не смеялся, когда я рассказывал ему о том, что одним из самых странных снов был лежащий на каменном полу разбитый фонарь. Все в порядке. Все нормально. Только шаркающие шаги все ближе.  
Можно привыкнуть ко всему – к другой еде, к машинам, к компьютерам, бытовой технике… Только прошлое все равно будет идти за тобой. Только разум не забудет, как замирало сердце, как я зажимал себе рот рукой, чтобы не закричать, прячась в старом шкафу и сходя с ума от страха. Можно окружить себя электрическим светом, можно спрятаться от кошмаров в тепле чужого тела, но прошлое не отпустит тебя.   
Поэтому я отступаю в угол комнаты. Поэтому я сжимаюсь в дрожащий комок, обхватывая себя руками. Поэтому я шепчу привычную молитву самому себе:  
\- Меня зовут Даниэль. Я живу в Лондоне, в квартире Филиппа Лафреска. Сейчас 2001 год. Меня зовут Даниэль…   
Моя память не слишком надежна, я не могу ей целиком доверять. Мой разум подводит меня, когда меня окружает темнота. И сколько бы не говорил Филипп, что это пройдет, он не прав. И я не могу ему верить, ведь я видел, как сам он иногда просыпается посреди ночи, загнанно дыша и нашаривая мою руку.   
Я знаю, что за дверью нет монстра. Я знаю, что ему неоткуда взяться в нашей квартире. Я знаю, что за окном шумит город, что люди спокойно ходят по улицам, что большинство даже не представляет, какие ужасы могут скрываться в темноте… Я все это знаю…  
И все равно сердце панически бьется в груди, все равно я задыхаюсь от страха, съежившись в попытке спрятаться в знакомой до мелочей комнате…  
Шаги становятся все ближе.  
И меня ослепляет свет фонарика, заставляя прикрыть глаза.  
\- Даниэль? Все в порядке? Ты меня встречать не вышел, и…   
Он понимает, что ничего не в порядке, подходит и садится рядом. И я облегченно прижимаюсь лбом к его плечу. Он здесь, а значит нечего бояться.  
-Прости… Просто свет выключили, и я…  
Филиппу не нужно ничего объяснять. Он просто обнимает меня, позволяя спрятаться в его объятьях от всех моих страхов. Он говорит спокойно и уверенно.   
\- Ничего. Ничего, все в порядке. Уже все нормально. Прости, что я так поздно.   
Филиппу ничего не надо объяснять, и за это я ему благодарен. 

Ноябрь 2001 год, Лондон.   
Даниэль  
Связанные и вздернутые наверх запястья затекли, и я не чувствую пальцев, так давно пережат кровоток, зато чувствую саднящую боль в запястьях. Я пытался вырваться и рассадил о грубые веревки кожу. Эта легкая боль держит, не дает скатиться в истерику, в звериную, нечеловеческую панику, когда я смогу только биться в путах и выть от страха. Пока я держусь. Пока еще нет. Еще нет.   
Тут холодно, мне так холодно, мне страшно, на фоне каменной кладки стен Филипп выглядит нереальным. Его не должно быть тут, он не может быть тут, это не его страхи, не его время, он просто не может тут находиться… Когда Филипп улыбается, для меня все словно складывается в одну картину, как в тех пазлах, что я собираю. Это не Филипп. Эту усмешку я запомнил навсегда, и мой Филипп никогда так не усмехается. Кларенс.  
\- Привет, сладенький.   
Меня передергивает от отвращения. За резкое движение плечами я тут же плачу болью в запястьях, но это сейчас не важно. Я заворожено смотрю на Кларенса, который подходит ко мне. У него в руке кривой кинжал – тот, что обрывком памяти всплывает иногда у меня перед глазами. Я сглатываю, дыхание сбивается от страха. Я не буду кричать, не буду, нет… Не перед ним. Нет… Кого я обманываю. Если он захочет, я буду кричать. Я предпринимаю безумную в своей надежде попытку спастись – я зову:  
\- Филипп… Филипп, пожалуйста… Помоги мне, Филипп!  
Кларенс все с той же издевательской усмешкой качает головой.   
\- Нет, сладенький, этот вечер для нас двоих!  
Когда он хватает меня за волосы, оттягивая голову назад, я бьюсь на веревке, пытаясь вырваться, но он лишь прижимает мое тело к своему, а я всегда был слабее Филиппа, я никогда не мог ему противостоять по чистой силе… Когда Кларенс поднимает кинжал над моим лицом, я понимаю, что он хочет сделать раньше, чем он начинает говорить.  
\- Когда-то ты хотел выколоть мне глаз, сладенький… За мной должок.  
Я кричу, пытаясь вырваться, бьюсь в веревках, страх захватывает меня теми самыми, полубезумными волнами, когда кровь начинает стучать в висках, когда пространство начинает пульсировать вокруг.  
\- Нет, пожалуйста, нет, пожалуйста, умоляю, не надо!  
Он фыркает куда-то мне в волосы, и от этого жеста, так похожего на моего Филиппа, мне становится еще более жутко. По щекам текут слезы, и я почему-то отмечаю, как неприятно они щекочут уши, стекая по запрокинутому лицу.   
\- Как ты запел. Ты же сам не раз слышал что-то подобное, нет? Скажи, сколько раз эти слова остановили тебя?  
Боже, нет, не может быть, пожалуйста, не надо!  
\- Филипп, спаси меня, Филипп, пожалуйста!  
Кинжал опускается, стоит мне снова произнести имя Филиппа. Мир трескается пополам от дикой боли, и я вою, бьюсь в этой страшной породи на объятья, но Кларенс держит крепко. Мир окрашивается тьмой и алым цветом. Резкая пощечина не дает мне провалиться в желанное ничто, и я еще успеваю увидеть повторно занесенный нож, прежде чем меня поглощает уже навсегда тьма, в которой слышен лишь мой дикий крик.  
Я, наверное, прихожу в себя после обморока, но страх скручивает сердце стразу, смешиваясь с болью, я почти готов соскользнуть в безумие, когда слышу шаги. Шаги по каменным плитам. Я сосредотачиваюсь на этих шагах, чтобы сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то. Это Кларенс. Он пришел добить меня. Слава богу! Я не смогу так жить, нет, только не так…   
\- Даниэль. Даниэль…  
Я давлюсь всхлипом. Во мне снова рождается надежда. С трудом разжав зубы, я шепчу во тьму:  
\- Филипп?..  
Его рука касается моей щеки – легко, почти невесомо, я пытаюсь потянуться к нему – помоги мне, Филипп, спаси меня!  
\- Даниэль… Я принес тебе цветы. Красные розы – символ любви, не так ли?  
И я слышу шелест брошенных к моим ногам цветов. И в нос ударяет знакомый, так и не стершийся из памяти запах роз. От которого мне становится так больно, страшно и одиноко, что я вою во тьму, захлебываясь слезами…  
\- Даниэль… Даниэль!  
\- Даниэль, проснись!  
Я открываю глаза.   
Сон.   
Просто сон.   
Филипп взъерошенный, я явно разбудил его, сидит рядом со мной и обнимает меня, когда я прижимаюсь к нему, привычно ища защиты и утешения от моих кошмаров. Он позволяет мне замереть в его руках, впитать его тепло, успокоиться, слушая его дыхание… И украдкой вытереть слезы о его футболку. Когда я, наконец, могу дышать спокойно, он гладит меня по голове, перебирая волосы.   
\- Кошмар?  
Я киваю. Что же еще?  
Он вздыхает и мягко целует меня в лоб.   
\- Пойдем. Я заварю тебе чаю.   
И я позволяю ему утянуть меня на кухню, где ярко горит свет, где можно сидеть, завернувшись в одеяло и смотреть на Филиппа, который готовит мне чай. Мне стыдно – сейчас половина пятого, из-за меня мы опять не выспались… Но ставя передо мной чашку чая, он наклоняется и обнимает меня, и я прижимаюсь к нему снова, чувствую, что кошмар наконец-то отпустил меня. Я выдыхаю.   
\- Спасибо.  
Потому что я не знаю, что еще ему сказать, но надеюсь, что он и сам знает, как много для меня делает.   
*****  
Я просыпаюсь от того, что у Филиппа меняется ритм дыхания. Я сначала даже не понимаю, что именно заставило меня проснуться, пока не слышу, как дышит рядом мой друг. Быстро, неглубоко, ненормально. Я приподнимаюсь на локте. В свете ночной лампы я вижу, какое болезненное выражение на его лице, вижу, как быстро двигаются глаза под закрытыми веками – моему друг что-то снится. Вижу дорожки слез, теряющиеся в светлых волосах. После полувздоха-полувсхлипа я понимаю, что должен его разбудить. Что бы не снилось моему другу, такой сон стоит прервать. Трясу его за плечо.  
\- Филипп… Филипп, проснись!  
Он не просыпается, только сильнее изгибаются брови, только глубже становится складка между ними. Я трясу его сильнее.  
\- Филипп, тебе снится дурной сон. Проснись, Филипп!  
Он, наконец, открывает глаза, и я чуть отодвигаюсь. Да, он не хватал меня за горло, очнувшись от сна, с тех пор, как мы избавились от его демона, но… Я же параноик. Хотя слово «осторожность» нравится мне больше. Заглядываю ему в глаза, в которых уже тает след ночного кошмара, и стараюсь говорить как можно ровнее и спокойнее, приводя его в чувство.   
\- Тебе снился плохой сон, Филипп, и я подумал, что лучше тебя разбудить. Такие сны всегда плохо заканчиваются…  
Он медленно кивает и, сев на кровати, сгребает меня в объятья. Я не против. Я обнимаю его, прижимаюсь к нему – все в порядке, ты дома, я тут, все в порядке. Он вздыхает мне куда-то в волосы и, наконец, расслабляется.   
\- Спасибо.   
Я мотаю головой. За что?   
\- Все в порядке?  
\- Теперь да. Просто плохой сон приснился.   
Он целует меня, и я отвечаю на его поцелуй. Все нормально. Ты дома. Когда он выпускает меня, у меня слегка сбито дыхание, и я улыбаюсь.   
\- Пойдем, я заварю тебе чаю. Не стоит сейчас засыпать, сон может вернуться…  
Но он опрокидывает меня на кровать, нависая сверху, и я ловлю огонек возбуждения в его глазах. Меня всегда поражало, как он быстро переключается между подобными вещами! Даже завидую слегка, у меня так не выходит… Филипп улыбается улыбкой змея искусителя.   
\- У меня есть идея получше…  
Я пытаюсь возразить ему:  
\- Тебе на работу, еще ночь же…  
Но он, наклонившись, слегка прикусывает кожу у меня на шее, и я, сдавшись, запрокидываю голову. Не могу ему сопротивляться. Да и зачем?

24 декабря 2001, Париж.  
Филипп  
Нам пришлось отстоять огромную очередь, но мы все же попали внутрь. Мне давно хотелось отвезти Даниэля куда-нибудь помимо Лондона, и вот – мы здесь, в Париже, в самом главном его развлекательном центре!  
Мне казалось, что Даниэль уже привык к разнообразию того мира, где ему приходится жить, особенно за те 8 месяцев, что мы живем вместе, но я оказался неправ, и парижский парк развлечений удивляет его больше, чем я думал.  
\- Здесь так много людей! Даже в метро в час пик нет столько народу. Мне казалось, эта очередь не закончится никогда!  
Я смеюсь и приобнимаю его за плечи, поплотнее закутываю его в пушистый шарф, который мы купили перед отъездом. Мы в Диснейленде, в Париже, в канун Рождества, тут прорва народу и попасть хотя бы на пару аттракционов уже будет удачей, но я все равно рад, что я привез его сюда.  
\- Ничего, мы же уже внутри, видишь? Хочешь, я куплю тебе сахарной ваты?  
Даниэль дуется, для порядка, а потом соглашается. Мы оба едим сахарную вату, она по-девчачьи розовая и очень сладкая. У Даниэля на губах остается немного, и я, воровато оглядываясь, наклоняюсь и снимаю ее с его губ. Он фыркает и отталкивает меня.  
\- Прекрати! Французы не такие демократичные, знаешь ли. А если кто-нибудь увидит?  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- И что? Разве они могут нам что-то сделать? Мы не нарушаем никаких законов.  
Почему-то мой спутник совсем недоволен моим ответом ровно до того момента, как мы садимся на карусель с летающими слонами, которые рассчитаны как раз на двоих ездоков. Аттракцион совсем не страшный, но зато дает чувство уединения. Даниэль поворачивается ко мне и целует меня все еще сладкими от ваты губами.  
\- Эй, ты же говорил, что нельзя, разве нет?  
Он как-то хитро улыбается и пожимает плечами.  
\- Тут мы только вдвоем, и нас никто не увидит.  
И мы снова целуемся, кажется, совсем не замечая, как движется карусель. Я будто пьяный, мне давно не было так хорошо. Все лето и осень навалившаяся работа и учеба Даниэля отнимали у нас все силы, не давая побыть наедине по-настоящему. Но эти рождественские каникулы, которые я с боем выбил у своего института, стали настоящим спасением. Мы уже побывали во всех крупных музеях Парижа, потому что Даниэль настаивал. И вот теперь мы, наконец, развлекаемся, как мне и хотелось еще долгих 8 месяцев назад. Тогда я и мечтать не мог, что мы выберемся из всего этого, что я смогу, и правда, отвезти его в Париж.  
За эти 8 месяцев все сильно изменилось. И это даже не касается того, что Даниэль умудрился поступить в университет и начать учебу по направлению "программирование". Он сам сильно изменился, стал более уверен в себе, стал выглядеть иначе. Кошмары все еще иногда преследуют его, но он все чаще не нуждается в моей помощи, чтобы их отогнать. Я начал чувствовать себя немного лишним в его жизни, и эта поездка для меня – как глоток свежего воздуха, который показывает, что я все еще могу удивить его.  
Мы весь день проводим в парке, остаемся и на традиционный парад, который проходит в 6 часов вечера. Даниэль явно в восторге, а я рад, что ему все нравится. Мы остаемся до самого вечера, катаемся на различных аттракционах, на некоторых из которых мне даже становится страшно. Но для Даниэля это все ново, он совсем не боится. Да и разве можно бояться бутафорских приведений или катания на горках после того, что мы оба пережили…  
Но около 9 вечера я буквально вытаскиваю его из парка аттракционов. Мне даже приходится его уговаривать.  
Мы как раз успеваем доехать и купить бутылку шампанского и одноразовые стаканчики, когда Эйфелева башня начинает мерцать. Даниэль заворожено смотрит, как огоньки пробегают от самого низа до самого верха башни. Мне приходится буквально всунуть ему стаканчик в руку, чтобы налить шампанского и себе. Мы сидим на чудом занятой скамейке и смотрим на это удивительное сооружение. Башня настолько ажурна, что кажется, будто ее может снести любой порыв ветра. Даниэль оборачивается ко мне.  
\- Спасибо. Сегодня был прекрасный день.  
Я пожимаю плечами и улыбаюсь.  
\- Я же обещал тебе, что мы съездим сюда. Так что тебе не за что меня благодарить.  
Даниэль качает головой, а потом прижимается ко мне, будто ему стало холодно. В Париже, и правда, немного холоднее, чем дома.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я совершенно не об этом. Если бы не ты, для меня этот день был бы совершенно невозможен. Все, что случилось со мной за последние месяцы – все благодаря тебе.  
Я обнимаю его и прижимаю к себе, легко прикасаясь краем своего стакана к его.  
\- Без тебя меня бы сейчас вообще не было. Так что это мне надо говорить спасибо.  
Даниэль поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть мне в глаза. Мы замираем и смотрим друг на друга. Я не знаю, сколько проходит времени, но мне кажется, что вечность. Я не могу удержаться и целую его. И теперь он не против. Его губы теперь вкуса шампанского, и это пьянит меня больше, чем выпитые пара глотков. Мы целуемся так, будто это в первый раз. Эйфелева башня бросает сверкающие отсветы на наши лица, я вижу их под закрытыми веками. Вероятно, мимо нас проходят люди. Вероятно, им всем плевать, чем мы занимаемся. А даже если и нет, то наплевать уже мне. Я не хочу, чтобы этот миг прерывался, но меня заставляет очнуться звук фейерверка. Я отрываюсь от Даниэля и поворачиваюсь в сторону сверкающих огней.  
\- С Рождеством.  
Он улыбается мне и слегка касается своим моего стакана.  
\- С Рождеством.  
Мы еще долго сидим, наблюдая за сверканием огней на главной французской достопримечательности. А потом мы так же долго идем пешком в отель, наслаждаясь видами вокруг. Когда мы уже почти подходим, начинает падать снег. Он тает, чуть долетая до земли, но он настолько хрупкий и красивый, что я не могу не остановиться.  
\- Знаешь… Я счастлив. Я давно хотел тебе это сказать. Я не жалею ни об одном своем решении, коль скоро они привели меня сюда.  
Даниэль как-то странно смотрит на меня, а потом берет за руку.  
\- Я знаю. Пойдем домой.  
И мы идем. И не важно, что наша квартира находится за тысячи километров, потому что мой дом там, где ты.


	13. Экстра 3: 2002 год.

Март 2002 г, Лондон  
Даниэль  
Филипп сидит за столом, когда я осторожно ставлю перед ним тарелку, привычно раскладывая приборы. Осторожно. Привычно. Чтобы все было на своих местах. Потом нежно касаюсь светлых волос.   
\- Ужин готов. Ешь, пока не остыло.   
Мы едим молча. Купил сок, и слежу, чтобы в его стакане он не заканчивался. Через несколько минут я не выдерживаю.   
\- Знаешь, я, кажется, нашел работу. Ничего сложного, продавцом в книжном магазине, но зато только на полдня… Это хорошо, будет больше денег, а по вечерам я буду весь твой.  
Филипп кивает мне. Он стал реже говорить и хоть и пытается мне улыбнуться, но улыбка выходит слишком блеклой, словно я смотрю на нее из-за стекла, которое слишком давно не мыли. Почему так случилось? Почему я был настолько глуп, чтобы пожелать лишь избавиться от Кларенса? Я же мог, мог пожелать что угодно… И не догадался попросить его исцеления. Почему?.. Все что происходит – моя вина. Моя. Только моя. Я продолжаю говорить, просто чтобы в квартире не висела эта давящая тишина.   
\- Я купил тебе аудиокниг. Новых, хм.. Я не видел таких у тебя в библиотеке.   
\- Спасибо. Я послушаю.   
Как больно… Он допивает сок и поправляет очки с черными, непрозрачными стеклами. Мне хочется плакать. Но я не имею на это права… Собираю посуду и тяну Филиппа за собой.   
\- Пойдем, послушаем новости. Интересно же, что творится в мире.   
Мы лежим на диване – не очень удобно, я лежу сверху, перебирая пальцами короткие светлые пряди. Работает телевизор, но я не слушаю его, нежно касаясь его лица. Когда я пытаюсь стянуть с него очки, он резко останавливает мою руку.   
\- Не надо.   
Больно.   
Пытаюсь пошутить.   
\- Ладно, как скажешь. Тебе так даже идет. Ты похож на гангстера из старых фильмов.   
Он вздыхает и обнимает меня. Я прижимаюсь к нему. Это моя вина. Моя.   
\- Ты можешь уйти, ты же знаешь? Ты не должен оставаться со мной из жалости или вины. Это не твоя вина. Если у тебя… Если ты хочешь уйти, я не хочу тебя удерживать.   
Я вцепляюсь пальцами ему в футболку. Нет!  
\- Нет. Я никуда не уйду. Я люблю тебя.   
Снова эта грустная улыбка.   
Больно.   
В постели я предпринимаю отчаянную попытку. Я целую его, обнимаю, прижимаюсь к нему, пока мне не удается расшевелить его. И после этого беру оставленный на изголовье кровати шарф и завязываю себе глаза, поднимая его ладони к моему лицу. Его чуткие пальцы прослеживают повязку от глаз до затянутого на затылке узла.  
\- Зачем, Даниэль?..  
Я целую его, заставляя замолчать.   
\- Тсссс… Так мы на равных. Действуй.   
Все всегда лежит на своих местах. Привычно. Легко найти. Я каждый день расставляю все максимально аккуратно, чтобы все-все было на своих местах. Поэтому он легко находит все необходимое, и я задыхаюсь, вжимаясь лицом в подушку, и комкая ее края в руках.   
\- Филипп…   
Я всхлипываю, стискивая зубы. Он слегка торопится, но я не против. Пусть. Я знаю, что так он чувствует себя живым. Пусть. Даже если эта грубость – попытка оттолкнуть меня. Мне все равно. У него ничего не получится. Не так.   
\- Филипп…  
Он заставляет меня вскрикивать, кусая шею и плечи. Я знаю, что он жалеет о том что… О том, что уже никогда не повторится между нами. Он не может, больше не может даровать мне то восхитительное спокойствие и искупление грехов, как было пару раз… Когда-то… Так давно… Год назад. Но это не важно. Пусть на завтра будет ныть все тело, пусть останутся синяки от укусов, мне все равно. Все равно!  
Он дрожит, наваливаясь на меня, двигаясь и двигая рукой. Болезненное обжигающее удовольствие выламывает меня, оставляя опустошенным и задыхающимся под его тяжелым телом…   
Салфетки на привычном месте. Я снимаю с глаз повязку. Целую его, поглаживая по лицу.  
\- Что хочешь на завтрак? Я уйду не слишком рано, успею приготовить.   
Он качает головой.   
\- Нет. Я справлюсь. Поспи подольше.   
Больно…  
Он спит, а я нет. Я смотрю на него. Он несчастен. Он несчастен со мной? Совсем нет. Это моя вина… Я не могу уйти…   
Он просыпается, когда щелкает нож. Это из-за того, что он не может видеть? Его слух и правда стал более чутким…  
\- Даниэль?..  
\- Я здесь, Филипп. Я здесь.   
Я целую его, целую, пока не начинаю задыхаться. По щекам текут слезы, которые он осторожно вытирает ладонями.   
\- Даниэль?.. Что?..  
\- Прости меня… Прости…  
\- За что?  
Мне не нужно смотреть, нож и так входит точно под ребра, и его светлая футболка окрашивается кровью. Он вскрикивает, не знаю, от боли или от неожиданности, прижимая руки к ране… Все заливает кровь, она слишком четко прорисована при свете – ему все равно, а я не выключаю свет нигде – на белом постельном белье… Он так резко бледнеет… Так резко синеют губы…   
\- Даниэль!..  
\- Прости меня… Прости…  
Он стонет. Пожалуйста, скорее… Пусть все случится скорее… Пожалуйста… Я не хочу, чтобы ему было больно… Пожалуйста, пожалуйста…   
Поправляю очки. Он не хотел бы… Не хотел бы, чтобы я видел его лицо таким… Я запоминаю его… Я выдергиваю нож из его груди… Все.   
Больно.   
Больно – сердцу, под ребрами, гораздо больнее, чем рукам. По пальцам второй раз течет горячая кровь, но на этот раз – моя. Моя. Голова кружится. Глаза закрываются сами собой, и у меня нет сил сопротивляться. Я только кладу голову ему на грудь, и я больше никогда не услышу, как бьется его сердце…. Я хотел бы сказать, что мы встретимся, но я не верю в это. Такие как ты не должны попадать после смерти туда же, куда попадают такие как я. Прости меня…  
Я люблю тебя…   
Филипп…  
*****  
Я чуть не роняю ноутбук с колен, вскидываясь и отгоняя от себя страшный сон. Боже, боже… По лицу катятся слезы. Я, наверное, засиделся и уснул на диване, сам того не заметив… Меня трясет. Я должен убедиться…  
\- Филипп!!!  
Я зову его, крича, кажется, на всю квартиру, сталкивая компьютер на диван с колен.   
\- Филипп!  
Он вбегает в комнату в куртке, должно быть только что вернулся… А я не услышал, не встретил его… И ужин не приготовил, хотя собирался… Боже мой, он жив!  
Филипп бросается ко мне, но я шарахаюсь от него, выставляя вперед руки. Я сейчас боюсь себя. Я ужасно боюсь себя.   
\- Не подходи!  
Он застывает, и потом идет ко мне медленно, словно приближаясь к перепуганному зверю… Таким я себя и ощущаю.  
\- Даниэль, что случилось? Плохой сон?  
Я судорожно киваю, а потом, не выдержав, сам тянусь к нему, обхватывая его за плечи. Эти сны меня с ума сведут, слишком реальные… Слишком.. Я дрожу, прячась от страшного видения, которое постепенно утрачивает краски, в его объятьях. Наконец, мне удается глубоко вздохнуть. Филипп замечает это и тянет меня в кухню.   
\- Пойдем, я заварю тебе чаю. Все в порядке.   
Я киваю и позже, уже держа в руках чашку чая, говорю ему:  
\- У тебя очень красивые глаза. Я когда-нибудь говорил?  
И Филипп смеется в ответ. 

Май 2002 год, Лондон.   
Даниэль.   
****  
Я чуть не обжигаю пальцы и поспешно тушу сигарету, кидая ее в кучку уже лежащих в пепельнице. Когда я начал курить?.. В мае? Или в июне? Или даже в июле? Я не помню точно…Филипп смотрит укоряюще, но приносит сигареты вместе с остальными продуктами. Ведь я практически не выхожу из дома… Филипп говорит, что я должен что-то делать, кажется, ему все равно что, лишь бы я не лежал на диване, рассматривая потолок и затягиваясь очередной сигаретой. Но я не могу. Отросшие волосы щекочут мне нос, но я не убираю их. Они хотя бы немного скрывают повязку… Я никогда не снимаю повязку с лица когда Филипп может быть рядом, даже ночью… Слишком много боли я читаю в его глазах, когда он видит пустую глазницу. Лучше так. Так можно сделать вид, что там, под черной повязкой, что-то есть. Мой Филипп… Мой Филипп считает, что это – его вина, но это не так.   
Год. Прошел год.   
Я поклялся себе, что буду жить год, ради Филиппа. Ради его веры в меня и надежды, что что-то можно исправить. Я щелкаю зажигалкой, и легкие снова наполняет дым, приятным теплом разливаясь по телу. Кларенс искалечил и изуродовал не только мое тело, он сломал что-то в душе, что-то, без чего человек не может жить дальше. И пусть Филипп целует меня, не обращая внимания на мое изуродованное лицо, я чувствую постоянную съедающую меня пустоту… Пустоту там, где раньше были какие-то желания… Я когда-то чего-то хотел, к чему-то стремился… Хотя бы выжить – тоже цель, тоже желание… Сейчас там осталась только ноющая боль, тоска и вина… Я так виноват перед Филиппом… За то, что собираюсь сделать. Последние искры, что остались мне от того, что когда-то жило – все это Филипп. Моя любовь к нему, мое сожаление…  
Не было Парижа. Вместо Парижа была ослепляющая боль, тошнотворный запах больницы и бинты на лице… Не было прогулок по улицам Лондона, улыбок и посиделок в уличных кафе с чашками чая, были выкуренные сигареты и тоскливый взгляд светлых глаз. Не было смеха, Филипп не целует меня украдкой на улице – его поцелуи пропитаны отчаяньем… Это неправильно. Тот, кого любишь, не должен шептать тебе в постели «пожалуйста, живи!». Мой Филипп не должен молча плакать после проведенной вместе ночи, думая, что я сплю, и пряча лицо в моих волосах. Так не должно быть.   
Так не может продолжаться. Я чувствую себя сломанной куклой, которую почему-то так и не выбросили. Мой Филипп… Мой Филипп должен жить дальше. Но он не сможет. Не сможет выбросить из своей жизни такого меня – искалеченного, изломанного, с изодранной на клочки душой, цепляющегося за жизнь только ради него… И ради него я должен это сделать.   
Я беру в руки нож, лежащий рядом с пепельницей. Его подарок. Прости, любовь моя. Пожалуйста, прости. И пойми меня – у меня не было другого выхода, Я не знаю, как еще я могу освободить тебя. Домашняя футболка без рукавов – старая, застиранная. Я смотрю на свои руки… Филипп обнимает меня, целует мое лицо, держа его в ладонях, гладит по плечам и шепчет «Ты красивый. Не думай, ты очень красивый!», но я знаю, что это – ложь. Надо решаться. Надо решаться, пока он не пришел.   
Еще одна сигарета. Я слишком много курю… но это уже не важно. Прости меня. Прости.   
Полоснуть себя заточенным лезвием по запястьям – полдела… Сдержать панику, когда приходит боль, и на глазах кожа расползается в стороны, заливая руки кровью – уже сложнее… Закрываю глаза, чтобы не смотреть. Ничего. Ничего. Боль пройдет.   
Самоубийство – грех, но мне ли думать о грехах? Мою душу не спасти в любом случае… Ждите, мои кошмары. Я сам отдаюсь вам в руки, ждите. Вы и так ждали слишком долго, я иду. Там за гранью… Вы, наконец, сможете отомстить мне…  
Кружится голова. А боль, наоборот, слабеет… Это хорошо. По лицу текут слезы из моего единственного глаза, и я не пытаюсь их сдержать. Похолодевшими губами я шепчу «Прости меня… Прости»   
\- Даниэль, господи!  
Меня трясут, и я открываю глаза. Нет…   
Филипп, бледный как полотно, с расширенными от страха глазами, судорожно бинтует мне запястья, а я слаб как котенок, даже не могу сам поднять руку… И пол залит кровью… Филипп кричит на меня, но его голос – как сквозь вату… Нет… Ты не должен был вернуться… Ведь сегодня – ровно год… Я должен был умереть сегодня…   
\- Даниэль, черт, что же ты наделал?! Даниэль, пожалуйста, открой глаза, посмотри на меня!   
Я мучительно долго пытаюсь сфокусировать на нем взгляд. Ты не должен был вернуться сегодня так рано… Шепчу то единственное, что могу сказать ему:  
\- Прости…  
Филипп затягивает повязки на моих руках, и прижимает меня к себе, обнимая. Какие у него теплые руки… Как больно… Рукам и душе…   
\- Боже, зачем ты это сделал?! Зачем, Даниэль?! Мы живы, я жив, ты жив, неужели этого недостаточно? Я люблю тебя, почему ты?..  
И я отстраняюсь от него. Смотрю в его глаза – я так люблю его глаза… Хорошо, что я. Я готов пожертвовать одним глазом ради того, чтобы любоваться на его глаза на не изуродованном лице. Хорошо, что я, но… Я шепчу, даже громко говорить нету сил.  
\- Разве это жизнь?.. Разве так – это жизнь?...  
И мой сильный, смелый Филипп как-то по-детски всхлипывает, прижимая меня к себе…   
****  
Я просыпаюсь, весь дрожа крупной дрожью, и вскидываю руки к лицу, щурясь и рассматривая свои запястья… Нет. Никаких ран, никаких повязок. Никаких шрамов… Ничего… Только теперь позволяю себе перевести дыхание и вытереть слезы, неприятно намочившие волосы на висках…. Все в порядке…. Все в порядке… Просто очередной страшный, кошмарный, безнадежный сон! Глубоко вздыхаю, стараясь прогнать остатки дурного сна…  
\- Даниэль?.. Что случилось?..  
Я разбудил Филиппа… Но не могу сдержаться, обнимаю его. Филипп трогательно-неряшлив с утра, с растрепанными светлыми волосами, со смешной рыжеватой щетиной, пробивающейся у него на щеках… Мой Филипп, мой, который чуть растерянно улыбается мне сейчас и смотрит без ужасающего океана вины и тоски в глазах! Я не могу удержаться. Мой Филипп..   
\- Люблю тебя…   
Я, возможно, немного груб, когда вцепляюсь в светлые пряди, целуя его, но он притягивает меня к себе, целуя в ответ, а я не могу его отпустить… Несильно тяну за волосы, заставляя отпустить меня и тихо зову:  
\- Филипп…   
Он понимает меня стразу, мне не нужно ничего объяснять ему, он только встряхивает головой и тянется открыть тумбочку у кровати… Тороплю его:  
\- Филипп!  
\- Сейчас… Подожди…   
Жмурюсь, покусывая пальцы, пока он готовит меня, ну же! И ахаю, вцепившись ему в плечи и подаваясь навстречу, оставляя на его коже неглубокие, но длинные царапины… Он все еще пытается быть осторожным и нежным, но я пытаюсь доказать себе, ему, что я жив, что я не оживший труп с пустотой вместо сердца. Мой стон заставляет его зажмуриться и прикусить губу, и мне приходиться шептать ему:  
\- Быстрее… Ну же! Быстрее… Филипп…   
Я вижу, как распахиваются его глаза, я редко прошу его о чем-то в постели, и он, застонав, срывается со своего размеренного ритма, заставляя меня взвыть и выгнуться под ним, задыхаясь и повторяя как молитву его имя:  
\- Филипп, Филипп, Филипп…   
Его рука почти доводит меня до края, когда он с тихим звериным рычанием наклоняется и кусает меня в шею. Я вскрикиваю и проваливаюсь в яркую бездну удовольствия.   
Когда мы лежим рядом, обнявшись – я все не хочу выпускать его из рук, я все еще чувствую себя слегка пьяным от удовольствия ленивой волной расползшегося по всему телу, от его любви, от счастья быть живым и чувствовать это - Филипп, перебирающий мои волосы спрашивает:   
\- Что с тобой сегодня?.. Обычно ты на меня так не набрасываешься…   
Я молчу с минуту. Со мной все в порядке… Все в порядке… Просто мне приснился очень плохой сон… Но говорю я совсем другое:  
\- Сегодня 12 мая… Год назад в Гайд-парке я сказал тебе, что люблю тебя. И я просто счастлив, что сделал это.   
Он улыбается, я чувствую это, даже не смотря на него, и целует меня куда-то в растрепанные волосы.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя. Люблю.  
Я знаю. Я счастлив. Я жив. 

Сентябрь 2002, Лондон.  
Даниэль  
Я возвращаюсь с учебы пораньше – сегодня пятница, погода хорошая, у всех совершенно не учебное настроение, и преподавателю срочно нужно было отлучиться, поэтому вся группа отделалась заданием на выходные и пожеланием хорошо отдохнуть. Если смотреть на объем заданий, пожелание выглядит издевкой, но всеми учебными делами можно будет заняться и завтра. А сегодня… Я ловлю себя на том, что глупо и мечтательно улыбаюсь – со мной такое случается. Я все еще влюблен, и это заставляет меня выглядеть глупо весьма часто. Сегодня можно забыть про книги и ноут, можно приготовить ужин для Филиппа – последние два дня не было на это времени.. У него тоже, поэтому мы оба перехватывали что-то, кажется, на ходу, и я чувствую за это вину. Да, нам нужен полноценный ужин. Филипп обрадуется. Нужно подумать, что ему могло бы понравиться… А потом можно поваляться перед телевизором за просмотром чего-нибудь забавного… А потом… Стоп, дальше лучше не размышлять, краснеть на улице – последнее дело. Так что стоит сосредоточиться на первом пункте плана – ужине. Интересно, Филипп уже дома?   
Я замираю перед стеклянным окном кофейни… Я знаю это кафе, оно совсем недалеко от станции метро, сюда пол университета бегает… Я сам тут был не раз, и с Филиппом, и без него, и сейчас бросил взгляд в окно совершенно автоматически… Но Филиппа я узнаю в любой толпе! Вначале сердце согревается – если он в кафе, то значит свободен, можем поехать домой вместе!.. Но потом я замечаю, что он не один. С девушкой. С девушкой, которая смотрит на него… Не как на друга. Кто это? Я не знаю ее… Я не… Не то, чтобы я знаю всех его знакомых, нет, но ее не видел никогда. Филипп улыбается ей, она смеется в ответ, я чувствую себя… Я чувствую, что веду себя подло, подсматривая за ним, и уже хочу пройти мимо, как собеседница моего Филиппа перегибается через стол и целует его… Я чуть не роняю с плеча сумку с ноутом. Не могу. Я не могу на это смотреть. Отворачиваюсь и медленно иду, автоматически выбирая привычный путь. Она только что… Поцеловала его… И я не видел, чтобы он сильно сопротивлялся этому… Нет. Нет. Не верю. Не может быть!   
В сердце словно нож вонзили, совершенно реальная, ноющая боль поселилась под ребрами. Я не должен плакать… Никто не поймет, это будет выглядеть глупо – плачущий мужчина на улице… Я прикусываю губу, и легкая боль помогает мне сдержать злые слезы   
Всю дорогу до дома я занимаюсь самоуговорами. Конечно, нет. Этого не может быть. Мой Филипп, мой надежный, честный Филипп никогда бы не поступил со мной так. Даже если бы… Если бы он нашел себе кого-то… Кого-то. Он сказал бы мне. Это было бы честно. Он не стал бы скрывать от меня и встречаться с кем-то за мой спиной… Ведь так?.. И я бы… Я же не мог выбрать такой вариант, у меня был выбор, я не мог, не мог выбрать вариант, где Филипп поступит со мной так подло… Ведь так?.. Если, конечно, я знал, что так будет… Но я не помню. Я знал?.. Если, конечно, Филипп… Филипп не скрывает свое увлечение от меня, потому что я еще не достаточно самостоятелен, возможно, он ждал, пока я закончу обучение, чтобы не беспокоиться за меня… Я… Можно сказать, я спас ему жизнь и, возможно, он чувствует благодарность и не хочет выгонять меня на улицу… Филипп старше меня, и, возможно, подумал, что ему пора остепениться, он… Он никогда не говорил мне, но я знаю, что он хотел бы иметь детей – перспектива совершенно невозможная, останься он со мной…   
Я оставляю сумку с ноутом рядом с дверью и, раздевшись, прохожу в кухню. Мне надо выпить чаю. Надо успокоиться. Я не должен делать никаких поспешных выводов. Ведь так?.. Как больно. Боль в груди никуда не девается, и я роняю голову на скрещенные руки, пряча слезы. Куда я пойду? Если… Если. Я не смогу тут остаться. Как платить за обучение? Сейчас Филипп практически содержит меня, моего пособия не хватит на то, чтобы оплачивать учебу, смешно даже подумать… Но у меня есть документы… Которыми я тоже обязан ему. Я ему стольким обязан…   
К тому моменту, как в замке поворачивается ключ, я успеваю вытереть слезы. Он, очевидно, замечает мои вещи в коридоре:  
\- Даниэль, ты дома? Зачем компьютер бросил почти под дверью?  
Не отвечаю. Боюсь, что голос выдаст меня. Филипп заходит на кухню, и я смотрю на него – родного и любимого мной человека. Разве он мог предать меня? Я же вижу, как он сейчас смотрит на меня, он рад вернуться домой, но…   
\- Привет! Ты чего так рано?  
\- Занятия отменили…   
Он хмурится. Его обманывать у меня тоже плохо получается.   
\- Что-то случилось? Все в порядке?  
Может он расскажет сам? Пожалуйста, расскажи сам. Объясни мне, я все пойму. Только скажи правду!  
\- В порядке. Задали много.   
Он подходит, пытаясь меня обнять, но я поспешно встаю и иду заваривать чай. Он провожает меня настороженным взглядом.  
\- Да что случилось?  
Я молчу. Что мне сказать? Ты же не хочешь мне ничего рассказать, не так ли?   
\- Все в порядке.   
\- Да, я вижу! – он раздраженно повышает голос и я, кажется, поддерживаю разговор на более высоких тонах.   
\- Да, конечно! Ты все всегда видишь!   
Он моргает и хмурится.   
\- Я не понимаю, в чем дело, Даниэль. Не мог бы ты мне объяснить?   
Это ложь. Это все выглядит как ложь. Почему ты просто не расскажешь мне, что произошло?!   
\- Да, ты и правда ничего не понимаешь.   
Мой тон отвратителен и звучит издевательски, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать.  
\- Не говори со мной так.   
Я взрываюсь. Поворачиваюсь к нему. Не стоило. Сейчас его искренне-возмущенно лицо вызывает во мне только гнев.   
\- Не надо! Не надо постоянно говорить мне, что делать! Не надо указывать мне, как я могу с тобой говорить, а как – нет! Ты и так контролируешь меня во всем – в жизни, в учебе, в постели, наконец!   
\- Я не контролирую тебя в учебе, ты взрослый человек!  
\- Да? Тогда почему в тебе каждый раз просыпается то ли строгий родитель, то ли фанатичный преподаватель, когда ты меня расспрашиваешь о том, что происходит на занятиях?! Ты не имеешь на это никакого права!  
\- Я плачу за твое обучение!  
Пустая чашка с рекламным логотипом – яркая, глупая и безвкусная, в которую я так и не налил чай - разбивается о голову Филиппа. Он пошатывается. Я теряю дар речи. Я даже не думал, что попаду… Я…   
\- Филипп…   
Он медленно поднимает руку к голове, туда, где светлые волосы слегка окрасились кровью из ссадины, и смотрит на испачканные в крови пальцы. Потом на осколки чашки на полу. Мне становится страшно. Очень страшно.   
\- Филипп… Филипп, я…   
Он разворачивается к двери, и меня окатывает диким ужасом от мысли, что он сейчас уйдет. Я хватаю его за руку, у него напрягается спина, и я мельком думаю, что наверно ему было тяжело сдержаться и не ударить меня сейчас…  
\- Филипп, пожалуйста, прости меня! Прости, прости, я не хотел… я не думал, что так произойдет, боже, я вообще не думал в тот момент, пожалуйста, не уходи!  
Я в ужасе, мне жутко стыдно за свое поведение, я снова чувствую, как на глазах выступают слезы – вина и страх. Филипп не смотрит на меня, пугая этим еще больше.   
\- Филипп, я прошу тебя… Не уходи…   
Это «не уходи» - глупая и эгоистичная мольба. В которую я вкладываю все, что чувствую сейчас – прости меня, не оставляй меня сейчас и, о боже, не бросай меня, я этого не вынесу!  
\- Филипп… Прошу тебя…  
Он глубоко вздыхает и, наконец, поворачивается ко мне. Какое же жалкое зрелище я наверное из себя представляю, но так мне и надо… Я бы на колени перед ним упал, захоти он этого, только бы он не уходил… Несколько секунд мы смотрим друг на друга, а потом Филипп обнимает меня, заставляя испуганно застыть в его руках. Это же… Это же не прощание?...   
\- Ну, успокойся. Не все так страшно. Успокойся. Я не так уж сильно и злюсь.   
Я всхлипываю и вцепляюсь ему в плечи, пряча лицо у него где-то между плечом и шеей.   
\- Прости… Прости, прости, прости меня… Я не хотел, честное слово, я не думал, что так получится, прости…   
Он осторожно гладит меня по волосам, и я вспоминаю, как это – дышать.   
\- Ладно, ты же сам испугался больше меня… Все, успокойся…   
Я отрываюсь от него и осторожно касаюсь его волос, разглядывая ссадину и явную шишку у него на голове. Он болезненно морщится.   
\- О, прости! Я… Я сейчас лед принесу… И кровь сотру, посиди немного… Нам не стоит съездить в больницу? Тебе очень больно? Голова не кружится? Не тошнит?..  
Он страдальчески закатывает глаза.   
\- Перестань, прошу! Со мной все в порядке, не надо изображать наседку, я оценил, как тебе жаль и надеюсь, что больше ты в меня чашками кидаться не будешь.   
\- Никогда! – я испуганно выдыхаю.   
\- Ну, вот и отлично.   
Когда кровь смыта, царапина осмотрена и признана ерундовой, шишка – не слишком большой, Филипп в третий раз отвечает, что нет, ему не слишком больно, голова не кружится, и его не тошнит, я сам не понимаю, как, но мы оказываемся на диване, и я практически сижу у него на коленях, обвив руками его шею.   
\- А все же… Ты с чего так взбесился? Ты – и вдруг…   
Мне снова становится страшно. Но нет, я должен быть честным… Я должен ему.   
\- Я видел тебя… Сегодня. В кафе. С девушкой.  
Филипп молчит с минуту, а потом вздыхает.  
\- Я должен был сразу рассказать, извини, но не хотел портить тебе настроение. Это… Моя бывшая. Одна из. Еще до Мэри. Мы почти не общаемся, хотя расстались неплохо. Она позвонила, попросила встретиться, я не знал зачем… Она… Достаточно бесцеремонна и, кажется, не поняла моих слов о том, что я состою в отношениях и не намерен возвращаться к ней. И прибегла к… Как ей казалось, хорошему методу убеждения. Поверь, это было неловко и достаточно мерзко с ее стороны. Я… В общем не думаю, что мы еще будем встречаться когда-нибудь.   
Я выдыхаю. Все в порядке. Все в порядке… Мой Филипп не бросает меня… Можно жить и дышать дальше. Филипп внезапно весьма гаденько хихикает.   
\- Так ты ревновал что ли? Все из-за этого! Какой ты, оказывается, ревнивый, я и не знал. А если в следующий раз ты меня еще с кем увидишь, со сковородкой в руках встречать будешь?  
Я отрываюсь от него и пристально смотрю ему в глаза.   
\- Обещай мне. Обещай, что скажешь, если захочешь… Уйти. Обещай, что не будешь делать ничего за моей спиной, даже для того, чтобы пощадить мои чувства.   
Он недоволен тем, что я сбил его с шутливого тона, но отвечает.   
\- Обещаю. Но это ни к чему. Поверь, не нужна мне никакая девушка или никакой парень. Кроме тебя. Мы разобрались? Я люблю тебя, если ты забыл.   
Я выдыхаю. И, наконец, нахожу в себе силы улыбнуться ему.   
\- Я тоже тебя люблю.   
И я целую его, долго не давая перехватить инициативу, стараясь этим поцелуем стереть тот – украденный у моего Филиппа, доказывая самому себе, ему и всем его бывшим, что только я имею право так его целовать. Я люблю его.


	14. Бонус-экстра: 2002-2003 гг.

Сентябрь 2002 – июнь 2003  
Филипп  
Сентябрь  
Нагрузку распределяли еще в конце июня, но всегда бывают непреодолимые обстоятельства, когда кто-нибудь уходит в декрет, увольняется или сильно заболевает. Поэтому я почти не удивляюсь, когда в первую неделю сентября мне говорят, что у меня в плане прибавились математики второго курса. Я лишь пожимаю плечами, заполняя форму. Ну, прибавились и прибавились, ничего страшного. Не думаю, что читать им общий курс будет так уж напряжно.  
Весело мне становится тогда, когда на первой паре на второй парте я вижу Даниэля. Весело в основном от того, что его глаза округляются, когда он видит, как я вхожу в аудиторию.  
\- Здравствуйте. Меня зовут профессор Лафреск, и я буду читать вам курс общей физики. Давайте начнем.  
Всю пару не могу перестать кидать на него взгляды, слегка усмехаясь. Даниэль сидит мрачный, стараясь не смотреть на меня. Даже не знаю, что так его расстроило…  
Дома меня встречает недовольный и раздраженный Даниэль.  
\- И что это значит?  
Я снимаю куртку, вешая ее, и пожимаю плечами.  
\- А сказать привет ты не хочешь?  
Он складывает руки на груди и чуть ногой не топает от возмущения.  
\- Привет. И что это значит?  
Я усмехаюсь.  
\- И тебе привет. Преподаватель, которая должна была вам вести, ушла в декрет, поэтому меня поставили на замену до конца года. Тебя что-то не устраивает?  
Он всплескивает руками.  
\- Ты еще спрашиваешь! Будто я не знаю, как ты относишься к своим студентам.  
Я фыркаю и целую его в щеку, хоть он и пытается увернуться.  
\- Я строг, но справедлив. Зато будем видеться чаще.  
Даниэль идет за мной в гостиную.  
\- Ну да, справедлив, конечно! И нет, не будем. Ты же знаешь, что отношения между студентами и преподавателями запрещены! Нам придется скрываться целый год!  
Улыбаюсь и ловлю его за руку, притягивая в свои объятия.  
\- Ты и так не особо их афишируешь. Просто будем ездить в университет раздельно, ничего страшного. Это всего на год, да и не каждый день…  
Даниэль слегка расслабляется в моих руках.  
\- Если ты уверен…  
Я киваю, целуя его в щеку.  
\- Да, уверен. Пошли ужинать, я зверски голодный…  
*****  
Октябрь  
\- Мистер Оллфорд, решите для нас эту задачу, пожалуйста.  
Даниэль злобно смотрит на меня, но к доске все же выходит. Я улыбаюсь. Ничего не могу с собой поделать, просто не могу перестать слегка издеваться над ним. Все – в рамках учебной программы, тем более, что я уверен, что он в состоянии решить эту простую задачу. Но его это все почему-то каждый раз приводит в ярость. Каждый раз, когда у нас общие пары, он приходит домой злой. Это неудобно, прятать на шее синяки на утро…  
\- Я закончил.  
Я проверяю его ответ и удовлетворенно киваю.  
-Можете садиться, все правильно.  
После пары он остается в аудитории, дожидаясь, когда все студенты выйдут.  
\- Ты издеваешься надо мной!  
Я невозмутимо складываю свои материалы в аккуратную стопку. Не люблю, когда на столе все валяется в беспорядке. Пожалуй, работа – единственное, в чем я по-настоящему люблю порядок.  
\- Ничего подобного. Эта задача входила в программу, и тем более, ты знал ответ. Мы еще вчера решали с тобой подобную.  
Он фыркает, отворачиваясь.  
\- Вот об этом я и говорю. Ты издеваешься. Остальные ребята уже начинают на меня коситься. Эмми спросила, за что ты меня так ненавидишь.  
Я фыркаю и обнимаю его со спины. Дверь закрыта, мы в безопасности, никто нас не увидит.  
\- Не ненавижу, люблю.  
Он хмыкает и кладет голову мне на плечо.  
\- Иногда я думаю, что так даже хуже.  
А потом выпутывается из моих объятий и идет к двери.  
\- Мне пора на следующую пару, увидимся дома.  
\- Да, увидимся.  
Когда дверь уже почти закрывается, я слышу голос какой-то девушки из коридора.  
\- Даниэль, так нельзя, он точно что-то против тебя имеет. Тебе надо обратиться в деканат…  
Остальные слова и ответ Даниэля отрезает от меня закрывшаяся дверь. Мне не обидно, даже наоборот, смешно. Думаю, если бы эта девочка знала всю правду, она бы была даже более удивлена.  
*****  
Ноябрь  
Даниэль сидит за компьютером, на что-то тихо ругаясь, когда я захожу в комнату.  
\- Ты помнишь, что у тебя завтра лабораторная? Собираешься готовиться?  
Он машет на меня рукой, что-то быстро печатая.  
\- Да, да, конечно. Погоди, у меня тут срочное…  
Я так и не узнаю, что именно срочное, потому что иду готовить ужин. После того, как он пошел в университет, я получаю ужины только в каникулы и некоторые выходные.  
Когда еда готова, я зову его к столу, и мне приходится подождать, прежде чем он приходит, уже более довольный, чем раньше.  
\- Начал готовиться?  
Он снова машет на меня рукой, садясь за стол.  
\- Да, да, конечно.  
Кажется, моего вопроса он даже не услышал.  
Конечно, лабораторную он заваливает вчистую. И очень злится потом, не разговаривая со мной дома.  
\- Что ты хотел? Я же сказал, что я строг, но справедлив.  
Он только отворачивается. Мы не говорим до следующего вечера, а лабораторную он пересдает в следующий раз на отлично.  
*****  
Декабрь  
\- Все, кто ходил постоянно получат зачет автоматом. Вы можете подойти ко мне после занятий и узнать, если вы есть в списке.  
Даниэль рассеяно крутит в руках карандаш, не слушая то, что я говорю. Хотя, он, конечно, ходил на все пары, об этом я старался заботиться, так что получить зачет ему будет совсем не сложно.  
После пары я ловлю его за руку, не давая уйти из аудитории, а потом целую, когда дверь закрывается. Он прижимается ко мне всем телом, тихо стонет в рот, закидывая руки мне на шею. Я соскучился. С его учебой я почти не вижу Даниэля, если не считать вечера, когда мы оба приходим домой усталые.  
Мы отрываемся друг от друга, когда кто-то стучит в дверь. Он судорожно поправляет одежду и отходит от меня как можно дальше.  
\- Да, кто там?  
В дверь заглядывает один из моих студентов.  
\- Профессор, можно Вас на минуту.  
Я киваю и улыбаюсь Даниэлю, который вылетает из аудитории. Кажется, все же немного сложновато оказывается скрываться от всех…  
*****  
В январе мы почти не видим друг друга, занятые экзаменами и зачетами. Даниэль не приходит на свой зачет, потому что получает его автоматом, так что для него эта половина года проходит вполне спокойно.  
В феврале он просыпает мою лекцию.  
Я звоню ему на мобильный, видя, что его нет в аудитории. Мне приходится извиниться и выйти, чтобы сделать это. Он отвечает мне не сразу и у него сонный голос.  
\- Да..?  
\- Где ты? – я звучу немного недовольно.  
Я слышу, как он шуршит одеялом в трубке.  
\- Я дома, сплю. Что такое?  
\- А то, что моя лекция начинается через пару минут, и тебя на ней нет.  
Даже через телефон слышно, как он лихорадочно встает, пытаясь мгновенно привести себя в порядок.  
\- Я скоро буду.  
Я фыркаю в трубку.  
\- Можешь не утруждаться, не успеешь.  
И заканчиваю разговор.  
Весь день мы не видимся, так что я немного удивлен, когда он встречает меня у остановки автобуса.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? Твои занятия давно закончились.  
Он пожимает плечами, стараясь не смотреть мне в глаза.  
\- Я подождал в библиотеке. Я подумал, что мы могли бы поехать домой вместе…  
Я фыркаю и прижимаю его к себе.  
\- Не боишься, что нас увидят?  
Он легко бьет меня кулаком в бок.  
\- Ты же мне сам обещал, что этого не случится.  
Дома я читаю ему лекцию индивидуально, стараясь следить, чтобы он все записал, не слушая недовольные стоны. Даниэль заявляет, что я домашний тиран, но все равно аккуратно записывает лекцию в тетрадь.  
*****  
Март  
В марте погода стоит удивительно теплая, поэтому многие студенты прогуливают пары. Я даже не удивлен, когда не вижу половины на своей лекции. Я удивлен, когда не вижу на ней Даниэля.  
Его оказывается непросто найти, но я ловлю его за руку буквально перед одной из аудиторий.  
\- Мистер Оллфорд, можно Вас на минуту?  
Он неприятно удивлен моим появлением, но уходит со мной на лестницу.  
\- Почему ты не был на моей паре?  
Он складывает руки на груди и отворачивается, принимая защитную позу.  
\- Мне нужно было закончить работу, я был в библиотеке.  
Я копирую его движение  
\- То, что ты не сделал что-то по другому предмету, не означает, что ты можешь не присутствовать на моих занятиях. Мог бы сделать дома.  
Он смотрит мне в глаза. В его взгляде я читаю раздражение.  
\- Я не успел. Между прочим, по твоей вине. Так что считай это честным обменом. Если бы ты меня вчера не отвлекал, я бы все сделал и мне не пришлось бы прогуливать твою пару. А теперь прости, мне пора идти, а то я опоздаю.  
И он уходит. И мы опять не разговариваем до следующего дня, если не считать того, что я снова отчитываю ему тот материал, который он пропустил.  
На следующей паре я вызываю его к доске для решения весьма непростой задачи, которую он мучает до самого конца занятия. Все однокурсники смотрят на него сочувственно.  
*****  
Апрель проходит спокойно, мы редко ругаемся, а мои пары Даниэль больше не пропускает, если не считать того раза, когда он подхватил простуду. Но тогда мы оба не ходили на занятия, потому что я все время сидел с ним.  
В мае я выдаю студентам вопросы для экзамена и предупреждаю о том, что буду спрашивать не только по ним. Все кривятся, а Даниэль смотрит на меня почти с раздражением. Я посылаю ему очаровательную улыбку. Да, придется учить. Так просто я ему оценку не поставлю.  
*****  
Июнь  
За неделю до экзамена я напоминаю ему о билетах. Даниэль лишь отмахивается от меня, у него еще не сдан один из профильных предметов. Я решаю, что он может еще успеть подготовиться, тем более, что он знает материал.  
За три дня до экзамена я почти силой сажаю его за учебу. Он шипит, но подчиняется. Я приношу ему чай и еду, чтобы он мог не отвлекаться. Кажется, он все же относится ко всему серьезно, потому что я вижу, что он читает конспекты, выписывая что-то периодически, иногда сверяясь с интернетом.  
В ночь перед экзаменом он не спит. Некоторые вопросы он уточняет у меня, кривясь, когда я начинаю отвечать слишком подробно, по его мнению.  
На экзамен мы выходим вместе. Я останавливаю его у порога, когда он одевает куртку.  
\- Отдавай.  
Он непонимающе смотрит на меня.  
\- Что?  
Я фыркаю, протягивая к нему руку.  
\- Шпоры, конечно. Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты их писал? Я видел.  
Даниэль кривится, но достает из кармана кипу маленьких листочков.  
\- На. Но ты тиран и деспот, знай это.  
Я киваю, складывая листочки к себе в портфель.  
\- Да, да. Но это ведь не все.  
Он делает оскорбленный вид. И тогда мне приходится обыскать его И я в самом деле нахожу еще как минимум второй комплект тех бумажек, которые у него отобрал. В какой-то момент я залезаю рукой ему под рубашку, и Даниэль громко выдыхает.  
\- Знаешь, если ты продолжишь меня обыскивать, то мы оба опоздаем на экзамен. Я-то смогу прийти на пересдачу, а вот если ты не придешь, будет не очень хорошо.  
Я фыркаю и отхожу от него.  
\- Ладно. Надеюсь, это и правда все. А теперь отдай мобильник.  
Он смотрит на меня почти неверяще.  
\- Это еще почему?  
Я хмыкаю.  
\- Думаешь, я не знаю, что ответы ты мог и туда записать. Отдавай.  
Даниэль раздраженно протягивает мне свой телефон.  
\- Вот и умница. Получишь его после экзамена.  
\- Ты просто невозможен!  
По пути до университета мы не разговариваем. И расходимся за квартал до, чтобы не приходить вместе.  
В аудитории много народу, я слышу взволнованные голоса. Знаю, я считаюсь преподавателем, которому непросто сдать предмет. Хотя я не считаю, что это так. Я не требую ничего сверх того, что даю сам. По мне так это вполне справедливо.  
И все же, некоторые умудряются вылететь на пересдачу.  
Даниэль подходит ко мне не первым, но и не ждет до последнего.  
\- Садитесь. Что у Вас за билет?  
Еле удерживаюсь, чтобы не улыбнуться ему. Но сейчас нас все видят, и этот жест могут понять слишком правильно.  
Он отвечает хорошо, но не слишком подробно. Я не хочу ставить ему оценку ниже, чем он достоин, поэтому у меня не остается выбора.  
\- Хорошо. А теперь парочка дополнительных вопросов.  
Я вижу, как одними губами он шепчет мне «Не делай этого». И тогда уже улыбаюсь ему.  
\- Объясните мне, пожалуйста, вот эту формулу.  
Конечно, он все знает и сдает на отлично, хотя я и не могу сказать ему этого. Когда он уходит из аудитории, студенты провожают его сочувственными взглядами. Через открытую дверь я вижу, как Даниэль сталкивается со студентом из другого потока и случайно подслушиваю их разговор, отказываясь близко к двери. Ну как, случайно…  
\- О, ты сдал Лафреску с первого раза?  
Даниэль только кивает, не видя, что я стою неподалеку.  
\- Круто, чувак! Как у тебя получилось?  
Он морщится, закидывая сумку на плечо.  
\- Переспал с ним.  
Его голос звучит раздраженно. Парень, который с ним говорит, усмехается.  
\- Надо тоже попробовать.  
Даниэль кидает на него злой взгляд.  
\- Не поможет.  
И уходит. А я запоминаю лицо студента, с которым он говорил…  
Экзамен заканчивается достаточно поздно. Студентов много, и далеко не все настолько же хорошо знают предмет, как Даниэль, поэтому я выхожу, когда уже начинает темнеть. И очень удивляюсь, видя Даниэля, спящего на скамейке недалеко от корпуса.  
Я подхожу и трогаю его за плечо.  
\- Эй, просыпайся. Ты же замерзнешь.  
Он сонно моргает и трет рукой лицо.  
\- Ты закончил?  
Я киваю и улыбаюсь.  
\- Да, уже все. Почему ты тут, а не дома?  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Решил подождать тебя. Подумал, что ты захочешь поехать домой вместе. И вот…  
Он встает со скамейки, и я притягиваю его в объятия. Он усмехается.  
\- А как же запрет на встречи со студентами?  
Я фыркаю.  
\- Ты больше не мой студент, ты сдал экзамен.  
Он хмыкает и обнимает меня в ответ.  
\- Правда, сдал?  
Я киваю.  
\- Конечно. Я в тебе и не сомневался.


	15. Экстра 4: 2003 год.

Май, 2003 год, Лондон.  
Даниэль  
\- Филипп, все будет в порядке, правда!  
Качаю головой. Я уже не настолько беспомощен! Но Филипп, словно все еще видит во мне растерянного и дезориентированного человека из другого времени. Того, за которым нужно было приглядывать каждую секунду, кому нужно было объяснять, как и что работает, правила дорожного движения и денежную систему.  
\- Если что-то случится, позвони мне…  
Я не выдерживаю и закатываю глаза.  
\- Да ты же уезжаешь на неделю всего! Всего на неделю! Все будет в порядке, клянусь тебе. Я не пропаду.  
В коридоре я обнимаю его, целую и прощаюсь, внизу его ждет такси. И облегченно прислоняюсь к закрывшейся, наконец-то, двери. Нет, я, конечно, люблю Филиппа, и, естественно, буду скучать, но его подавляющая в последние часы забота просто не давала дышать! Мне нужно выпить кофе.  
Вечером мы созваниваемся, я узнаю, что все отлично, Филипп долетел, гостиница приличная, конференция начнется завтра, и все хорошо. Желаю ему спокойной ночи и вешаю трубку. Еще столько нужно сделать…  
…От экрана компьютера меня отрывает телефонный звонок где-то минут через сорок.  
\- Да?  
\- Да, привет. Забыл спросить, ты поел?  
И вот за этим он звонит мне?  
\- Мммм, нет, но поем, не волнуйся так!  
\- Не пей один кофе! Не забывай есть! Если закончатся продукты…  
\- … Значит, к нам залезли воры. Ты закупился на месяц вперед перед отъездом. Все в порядке, правда.  
\- Хорошо. Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной. Люблю тебя.  
\- И я.  
…Телефонный звонок. Скашиваю взгляд на часы. Полчетвертого утра. Серьезно?  
\- Да? Ты что не спишь?  
Недовольное ворчание с той стороны трубки.  
\- Разница часовых поясов?  
Фыркаю.  
\- Жалкая попытка. Ты в Кардиффе! Что случилось?  
\- Ничего. Ты поел?  
Тру глаза рукой. Я спать ложиться собирался вообще-то.  
\- Ммм, да.  
\- Врешь.  
\- Поем. Не волнуйся. Я не ребенок. Все, спи! Тебе вставать завтра рано!  
…Спустя три дня я с тоской смотрю на высветившийся на экране номер. Нет… Нет, я люблю Филиппа, я скучаю, но… У него что, дел других нет? Мэри улыбается мне, ободряюще кивая. Я кривлюсь.  
\- Прикроешь меня, если что?  
\- Конечно.  
Отвечаю на вызов.  
\- Да? Что такое?  
\- Привет. Просто соскучился. Ты как там?  
Кошусь на стол, где стоит недопитая бутылка вина. Я был отлично, мы прекрасно сидели… До твоего звонка.  
\- Отлично. Я у Мэри. Все в порядке. Мне дать ей трубку, чтобы она подтвердила?  
Заминка в разговоре заставляет меня возмутиться.  
\- Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я дал ей трубку?!  
\- Нет, что ты. Все в порядке. Просто не пропадай.  
\- Не буду. Все нормально, я же сказал.  
…Следующий день. Вбиваю шаблон «Я жив и здоров, со мной все в порядке» в память телефона и сбрасываю его Филиппу где-то раз в час, не читая его смс. Потом прочитаю все за раз, а пока я нашел весьма забавную игру… Телефон звонит. Наверное, мой голос звучит раздраженно.  
\- Да? Что?  
\- Не отделывайся от меня рассылкой!  
\- Что? С чего ты взял?  
\- Почитай мои сообщения – узнаешь.  
Разговор закончен. Перебираю сообщения и чертыхаюсь сквозь зубы. Филипп умен…  
«Даниэль, все в порядке?»  
«Ты поел?»  
«Ты же не читаешь сообщений, да?»  
«7+3 и если ты не ответишь в следующем сообщении, я пойму что это – рассылка»  
«Так и знал!»  
Вздыхаю.  
…Накануне возвращения Филиппа. Звонит телефон.  
\- Да?!  
\- Привет, – слишком спокойный голос. – Просто хотел спросить, ты покормил рыбку?  
Рыбку подарила Мэри. Сказала – рыбки успокаивают, и теперь это пучеглазое создание живет в маленьком аквариуме. Я зову ее Кларенс, Филипп злится.  
\- Так покормил?  
Я понимаю, что забыл о рыбке на всю неделю.  
\- Черт, Кларенс!  
Мерзкий смешок из трубки.  
\- Можешь не утруждаться, я так и знал. Хорошо, что я поставил автоматическую кормушку. И не называй ее так!  
\- Ты отвратителен! – нажимаю на отбой. Он звонил просто поиздеваться!  
…Филипп открывает дверь, и я обнимаю его, вдыхая его запах, и чувствуя, как он обнимает меня в ответ. Я скучал. Теперь, когда он здесь я понимаю, как сильно скучал по нему. Я рад, что он вернулся. Позволяю себя поцеловать и улыбаюсь тому, что он озвучивает мои мысли.  
\- Я скучал.  
\- Я тоже, – улыбаюсь. – Раздевайся, ужин готов.

31 октября 2003, Лондон  
Филипп  
В прошлом и позапрошлом году мы не отмечали Хэллоуин, но в этом я решил исправить эту досадную оплошность. В этом году он приходится на пятницу, поэтому можно не беспокоиться о том, что надо будет куда-то идти после ночных посиделок. Даниэль все еще побаивается моих друзей, поэтому я решаю отпраздновать дома, вдвоем. Почти романтика – свечи и ужин, который я собираюсь приготовить. Если бы только не резные тыквы…  
Мое расписание позволяет мне быть дома куда раньше Даниэля, который пропадает на учебе. Ощущение, что еще немного, и он будет спать прямо в аудитории, так редко он приходит домой рано. Зато у меня есть время все приготовить.  
Я одновременно стараюсь приготовить ужин, вырезать тыквы, убраться и украсить дом. Мы с мамой всегда отмечали этот день, она наряжалась вместе со мной в костюмы в детстве, и мы ходили колядовать по соседям. Мне всегда было весело, и я хочу поделиться частичкой этого веселья с Даниэлем.  
Как последний штрих, когда все уже готово, я выкладываю на кровать его вещи. Те самые, которые прибыли вместе с ним в наше время. На них много дырок, но они отчищены, насколько это было возможно. Думаю, в них он будет выглядеть как милое викторианское приведение. От предвкушения мне хочется хихикать.  
Я расставляю по всему дому тыквенные фонарики, некоторые я вырезал сам, а некоторые сделаны из бумаги, и я купил их по дороге домой. Квартира погружается в полумрак, везде отключен свет, горят только свечи внутри фонариков. Я терпеливо жду. Мой костюм, конечно, не настолько впечатляет, но я постарался – стащил из лаборатории белый халат, купил баллончик искусственной крови, попытался залить его как можно более художественно. Долго стоял перед зеркалом, решая, стоит ли мазать этой кровью лицо, потому что пахла она совсем не привлекательно, но потом решил, что много страха в этот день не бывает и попытался изобразить на лице что-то не похожее на то, будто я измазался кетчупом.  
Знаю, это немного жестоко, но мне хочется слегка подшутить над Даниэлем, поэтому я жду его, спрятавшись за углом в гостиной.  
Когда в двери поворачивается ключ, я замираю, стараясь не выдать себя.  
\- Филипп, я дома…  
Я слышу, как его голос становится тише, когда он видит, что дома нет света. То есть, освещения вполне достаточно, я поставил и правда много свечей, даже немного беспокоюсь, как бы это не было опасно, лампочку в коридоре я заблаговременно выкрутил, поэтому, когда Даниэль щелкает выключателем, ничего не происходит. Я слышу его осторожные шаги. Когда он ровняется со мной, я выскакиваю из своего укрытия.  
\- Попался!  
Даниэль отпрыгивает от меня с удивительным проворством, выставляя перед собой руку и хватаясь за нож, который он все еще носит на поясе. Но ему хватает мгновения, чтобы понять, что это всего лишь я. Может быть, потому что я не могу сдержать улыбки, увидев его реакцию.  
\- Филипп! Ты с ума сошел! А если бы что-то случилось?!  
Он явно недоволен и пытается отдышаться. Я пожимаю плечами и щелкаю выключателем. Зажигается свет, убивая все мистическое настроение.  
\- Но ничего же не случилось. Я достаточно верю в тебя, чтобы знать, что ты бы мне ничего не сделал. И я смог бы защититься, не беспокойся.  
Даниэль отворачивается от меня, он злится и точно испугался больше, чем я рассчитывал. Мне становится стыдно. Мне казалось, что это будет неплохой шуткой, но теперь мне так уже не кажется. Я подхожу и обнимаю его со спины. Вся кровь на мне уже высохла, так что я его не испачкаю.  
\- Прости. Я не хотел тебя так сильно пугать. Просто сегодня же Хэллоуин…  
Даниэль поворачивается ко мне и смотрит непонимающе. Я пытаюсь объяснить:  
\- День всех святых. В этот день надо весело пугаться и выпрашивать сладости у незнакомцев.  
Я вижу, что теперь он меня понял. Даниэль хмурится, оглядывая меня.  
\- А почему ты так странно одет? И заляпан… чем-то красным, - он деликатно не говорит слово «кровь».  
Я улыбаюсь.  
\- Это традиция. В этот день надо одевать страшные костюмы, чтобы отпугнуть злых духов. Тыквы за тем же. А еще надо пугать друг друга, чтобы весь остальной год прошел спокойно, - по крайней мере так мне объясняла мама, а сам я с тех пор не сильно интересовался историей этого праздника, зная только, что он восходит куда-то к религии кельтов.  
Даниэль наконец-то улыбается и качает головой.  
\- Все так сильно изменилось, до сих пор не могу привыкнуть, - но после этого он становится серьезным. – Больше никогда не делай так, хорошо? Я не могу отвечать за свою реакцию, если ты будешь выпрыгивать на меня из-за угла.  
Я снова обнимаю его и киваю.  
\- Хорошо, это был первый и последний раз, обещаю.  
А потом я отстраняюсь от него и хлопаю в ладоши.  
\- А теперь тебе тоже надо переодеться!  
Даниэль смотрит на меня скептически, но, наконец, раздевается и идет за мной в спальню. Лежа на кровати, его костюм выглядит немного странно и жалко. Но я вижу, как расширяются его глаза, когда он его видит.  
\- Я совсем забыл о нем…  
От нетерпения меня немного потряхивает.  
\- Давай, одевайся и пошли ужинать.  
Даниэль с сомнением смотрит на меня.  
\- Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?  
Я киваю.  
\- Конечно. Ты будешь выглядеть как привидение из какого-нибудь замка. Давай, будет весело. Тут же только я, кого тебе стесняться?  
Даниэль явно не вдохновлен моим предложением, но он уступает моей просьбе.  
Он снимает одежду, в которой ходил на учебу и одевает ту, которую не носил вот уже несколько лет. Он все еще немного худее, чем тогда, когда ее шили на него, но это не портит образ. Волосы у него немного отрасли, поэтому это не смотрится странно. Сапоги, конечно, не пережили всех приключений, но домашние тапочки даже добавляют некоего шарма его образу.  
Когда Даниэль одевается, он подходит к зеркалу на шкафу, и мы оба смотрим на него. Кажется, я даже немного недооценил эффект, который на меня это произведет. Да, одежда вся порвана и выглядит не лучшим образом, но мое воображение дорисовывает недостающие детали. На ум приходит слово «элегантно». В этой одежде мой Даниэль выглядит гармонично, он явно все еще не забыл, как носить ее. Он сам смотрит на себя в зеркало, заворожено, проводя руками по полам, хм, жакета или как бы там он ни назывался. Я подхожу ближе.  
\- Так странно видеть себя таким. Я думал, что этого уже никогда не будет.  
Мы оба с минуту заворожено смотрим на него в зеркало. В нем отражаются свечи, которые не так хорошо видны при свете, но их мерцающий свет добавляет какой-то таинственности всему происходящему. Я понимаю, что еще секунда, и никакого ужина у нас уже не будет. Поэтому я беру его за руку и буквально тащу на кухню.  
Там я особенно расстарался, развесив бумажных летучих мышей и расставив повсюду фонарики.  
\- Будем есть при свечах! И не спорь!  
Впрочем, Даниэль и не спорит. Мне кажется, он все еще немного в шоке от того, что увидел в зеркале. Как, впрочем, и я.  
Но я стараюсь отвлечься и подаю наш ужин. Конечно, в него входит много чего из тыквы, куда же без этого. Кажется, Даниэлю все нравится, он немного приходит в себя, и мы болтаем, обсуждая, что произошло за день. Обычный ужин, если бы не свечи и не костюмы.  
Когда он съедает последний кусочек, я понимаю, что мое терпение на исходе. Но я очень аккуратно встаю, беру его за руку и говорю:  
\- Пойдем.  
И мы оба знаем, что произойдет дальше…  
*****  
Когда мы оказываемся в спальне, я щелкаю выключателем, погружая комнату в мерцающую полутьму. Мой дурацкий халат быстро летит куда-то в угол комнаты, но с одеждой Даниэля так небрежно я поступить не могу. Когда он так выглядит, я будто на миг оказываюсь там, в его времени, в его жизни. Возможно, он чувствует что-то подобное. Поэтому я прошу его:  
\- Не раздевайся. Не так сразу.  
Он кивает, и я целую его, ощущая под ладонями не привычный материал футболки и не голую кожу, а мягкий, хоть и немного свалявшийся бархат. Я глажу его через одежду так, будто бы он голый и почему-то на Даниэля это производит весьма сильный эффект. Он стонет, когда я с усилием провожу ладонями по его спине.  
Но мы оба жаждем почувствовать друг друга ближе, поэтому я начинаю раздевать его, но медленнее, чем обычно. Все вообще медленно, будто этот вечер и свечи что-то сделали со временем, открутили его на пару сотен лет назад.  
Я запускаю руки ему под одежду, заставляя подставляться под прикосновения. Он тоже помогает мне вылезти из моей майки и брюк. В какой-то момент мы будто меняемся ролями – он полностью одет, а я наоборот, полностью голый, стою перед ним. И сейчас я не уверен, не выполнил бы я его приказ, реши он приказать мне что-то.  
Но мгновение проходит, и Даниэль сам судорожно стягивает с себя сначала, вспомнил слово, камзол, а потом и все остальное, почти одним движением, будто отбрасывая свое прошлое.  
Мы падаем на кровать, я переворачиваюсь, подминая под себя Даниэля. Миг покорности прошел, и теперь я хочу почувствовать все, что он может мне дать.  
Я целую его до тех пор, пока он не начинает тихо постанывать, а затем спускаюсь все ниже и ниже, пока не чувствую, как его член упирается мне в щеку. Мои глаза закрыты, я действую только на ощупь.  
Каждый раз поражаюсь, как сильно он реагирует на движения моего языка и губ. Даниэля буквально подкидывает на кровати, когда я делаю первое движение. Он протяжно стонет, и это заставляет меня улыбнуться.  
Я тянусь, чтобы достать припрятанную под подушкой смазку, решая слегка ускорить процесс. Кажется, Даниэль тоже не против. Я готовлю его медленно и старательно, слегка извиняясь за прошлый раз, когда мне не хватило терпения. Я останавливаюсь лишь тогда, когда чувствую, что он и напряжен, и расслаблен одновременно, как бы парадоксально это ни звучало. Я вхожу одним плавным движением, заставляя его выгибаться мне навстречу.  
Даниэль что-то шепчет, я наклоняюсь, чтобы услышать свое имя. Это, как и всегда, заставляет меня вздрогнуть. И начать двигаться.  
Я целую его, когда мы оба кончаем – я от ощущения жара и тесноты, а он от моей руки.  
После этого мы оба лежим на кровати немного ошалелые. Даниэль поворачивается ко мне и ухмыляется.  
\- Тебе настолько нравится эта одежда?  
В этот раз мне приходится отвернуться.  
\- Не вижу в этом ничего плохого.  
Я чувствую, как он пожимает плечами.  
\- Я тоже не вижу. Особенно если ты так реагируешь.  
И в этот раз уже он заслуживает от меня тычок в бок.  
В холодильнике остаются так и не попробованные пирожные, а в плеере – «Кошмар перед Рождеством». Ничего, у нас есть еще целые выходные, чтобы все успеть.


	16. Экстра 5: 2004 год.

6 октября 2004 года, Лондон.  
Даниэль  
У меня слишком рано закончились занятия, и мне не хочется ехать домой в пустую квартиру одному. Я подсчитываю, что проще заявиться на последнюю лекцию к Филиппу, подождать его, и поехать домой вместе. И понимаю, что это была хорошая идея, когда он, при виде меня радостно улыбается.   
\- Привет. Ты что тут делаешь?  
\- Привет. Да, образовалось свободное время. Не против, если я подожду тебя на твоей паре? Вместе домой поедем?   
Он снова улыбается мне и обнимает.   
\- Нет, конечно, не против.   
И целует меня. Проклятье… Никак к этому не привыкну. Видимо, мне не удается подавить порыв начать озираться вокруг и проверять, кто нас видел, потому что он снова смеется.   
\- Брось, во-первых, мы взрослые люди, во-вторых, всем плевать, в третьих – все кто хотел, уже в курсе наших отношений.   
Недовольно кошусь на него.   
\- Это только потому, что ты вечно меня целуешь в местах, где полно народу!  
\- И не вижу в этом ничего плохого. Пусть все знают, что ты – мой.   
Качаю головой.   
\- Ты страшный собственник, знаешь?   
В отместку взъерошиваю его волосы – не все же ему портить мне прическу, и разочарованно кривлюсь, когда он приглаживает волосы парой движений. Угрожающе хмурюсь. У меня так не выходит!  
\- Я подстригусь!  
\- Ты это обещаешь уже полгода. Ладно, иди, садись, скоро придут мои студенты, и если ты не хочешь, чтобы я начал целовать тебя при них, тебе лучше держаться подальше от меня.   
К сожалению, я знаю, что его угроза вполне реальна, поэтому сажусь на свое место – надо же у меня на его парах есть свое место - на задних рядах.   
В этот раз я совершенно не понимаю, о чем он говорит, слишком специализированная тема и из знакомых слов, в основном, предлоги. Поэтому достаю блокнот. Я купил его в художественном магазине – чуть желтоватые чистые листы показались мне слабым отголоском прошлого, как и сделанный под кожу переплет – не смог удержаться. И карандаш. Пролистываю первые страницы – там, в основном мои заметки о современном мире, пометки о том, что стоит запомнить – Филипп бы смеялся, если бы увидел. Он говорит, что я отлично адаптируюсь, но, на самом деле, не знает, каких усилий мне это стоило, и как сложно было запоминать такое количество новой информации. Сейчас я уже почти не пользуюсь блокнотом для этого. Открываю на чистой странице и наблюдаю за Филиппом. Он когда-то сказал мне, что по нынешним меркам я весьма неплохо рисую. Это так странно… Я так много умею и знаю, но совершенно не представляю, откуда берутся в моей памяти подобные знания. У меня талант? Или я специально учился? Не знаю. Может быть, и учился. Но сейчас это не важно. Я хочу поймать этот сосредоточенный, немного азартный, немного чересчур серьезный огонек в глазах Филиппа, когда он читает свою лекцию. На последних листах таких зарисовок много. Наверно это что-то психологическое. Я боюсь его потерять, боюсь его забыть. Поэтому страницы заполнены как и схематичными набросками – позы, выражения лица, так и портретами. И небольшими зарисовками – его глаза, руки, улыбка. Я словно пытаюсь все это сохранить где-то, где все это будет более надежно храниться, чем в моей памяти…  
По дороге домой Филипп затаскивает меня в кафе. Точнее сказать, он предлагает, а я не нахожу в себе сил отказаться. Пока мы сидим и пьем чай, а я с интересом изучаю какой-то новый десерт, Филипп неожиданно спрашивает:  
\- Ты постоянно на лекции на меня странно косился, а потом бросался что-то записывать. Чем ты там занимался?  
Я так и застываю с чайной ложкой во рту. Потом отмираю и недовольно хмурюсь.   
\- А мне казалось, что ты на лекции сосредоточен.   
Он усмехается.   
\- Мне хватает внимания и на лекцию, и на тебя. Ну же, не дай мне умереть от любопытства. Не стихи же ты там любовные писал!   
Мне стыдно. Не думал, что он когда-нибудь захочет узнать. Не думал, что он вообще заметит мое маленькое увлечение. Пытаюсь отшутиться.   
\- Да, стихи. Но они на французском, ты все равно не поймешь.   
Он горько вздыхает.   
\- Даниэль, не вредничай. Мне же правда страшно интересно.   
\- Твою любопытство тебя не раз втягивало в неприятности!  
\- Да ладно, тут-то какая опасность? Или ты там порно-рассказ про меня пишешь?  
Вспыхиваю и лезу за блокнотом в сумку. Выкладываю перед ним и возмущенно фыркаю.   
\- Просто, чтобы ты знал, что я не занимаюсь подобными глупостями!  
И сжимаюсь, когда он заинтересованно перелистывает страницы. А вдруг… Ну, вдруг ему не понравится то, что я делаю? Вдруг он посчитает, что это совсем нездорово? Я и так не вполне адекватен, кто знает, как он воспримет подобное увлечение… Но Филипп замирает и медленно перелистывает страницы. Потом возвращает мне блокнот и мягко улыбается:  
\- Так ты меня таким видишь, да?  
Я краснею, кажется, еще больше.   
\- Ты такой и есть, - фыркаю, – графика только получше.   
Он перегибается через стол и целует меня – быстро, только касаясь губами.   
\- Это очень приятно. Правда. Заказать тебе что-нибудь еще?  
Кривлюсь.   
\- Если это и благодарность, то не надо себя так вести.   
\- Не вредничай. Так заказать?  
Вздыхаю.   
\- Ладно. Закажи мне вот это, – и я показываю в меню на терамису. Ни разу не пробовал. - Мне интересно.

17 октября 2004 года, Лондон  
Филипп  
Когда Мэри открывает дверь, я слышу из кухни веселый голос Даниэля.  
\- А ты сама у него спроси!  
Она целует меня в щеку и улыбается, но потом быстро тычет мне пальцем в грудь, хмурясь.  
\- Почему ты никогда не рассказывал мне, как вы познакомились?  
Я замираю. Эту тему я вообще стараюсь среди своих друзей не поднимать, потому что объяснить это будет правда сложно.  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Разве есть разница, как? – чувствую, как начинаю потихоньку злиться на Даниэля.  
Откуда еще Мэри вообще могла взять этот вопрос, если не от него. Проболтался, значит. Впрочем, разве стоило ожидать иного? Я прохожу в кухню и вижу на столе почти пустую бутылку вина. Даниэль сидит с таким видом, будто уже сейчас готов отстаивать свои права. Я вздыхаю.  
\- Мэри, я же просил тебя не спаивать его. Ему вообще не рекомендуется пить, чтоб ты знала.  
Она пожимает плечами, наклоняя голову. Каштановый хвостик забавно вздрагивает.  
\- От одной бутылки вина на двоих ничего не будет. Тем более, что ты забираешь его домой, папочка.  
Я передергиваю плечами. Эта их общая шуточка… Мэри повадилась звать меня так, когда считает, что я слишком давлю на Даниэля, а он и не против.  
\- Он – мой бойфренд, и это мне решать, от чего ему будет плохо, а от чего нет.  
\- Эй! А моего мнения уже никто и не спрашивает, да? – Даниэль хмурый, ершистый, готовый к ссоре.  
Я снова вздыхаю. Я просто хочу домой. Сегодня мне пришлось помогать с переездом одному другу, а этот лодырь вместо того, чтобы помочь мне, сбежал к Мэри. Я надеялся, что они ограничатся чаем и просмотром фильма.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я по этому поводу думаю. А я знаю, что думаешь ты. Но ты неправ.  
Даниэль фыркает и отворачивается от меня. Обиделся.  
Мэри настойчиво тычет меня в бок.  
\- Не съезжай с темы. Так почему ты не сказал мне, что выкрал его из больницы?  
Я морщусь. Не хочу говорить об этом, все еще эта история вызывает у меня слишком много неприятных ассоциаций, хоть все и закончилось хорошо.  
\- Выкрал – слишком сильное слово, его там никто особо насильно и не держал.  
Мэри возмущенно складывает руки на груди.  
\- И ты не говорил мне, что у бедного мальчика была амнезия! – она все время забывает тот факт, что «бедный мальчик» с ней почти одного возраста. – Вы пытались найти его родных? Может быть, кто-то ищет его, даже не зная, жив ли он!  
Я хочу ответить, но Даниэль опережает меня.  
\- Они все умерли, Мэри. Не беспокойся, никто не приедет и не заберет меня внезапно. Тем более, что я и не поеду, - голос у него неожиданно уставший. Видимо, тоже неприятные воспоминания.  
Я снова вздыхаю, окидывая еще раз кухню взглядом. Хочу побыстрее оказаться дома. Я думал, что отдохну тут от тяжелых коробок и мебели, а в результате устал только сильнее.  
\- Я вызову кэб. Собирайся, нам пора домой.  
Даниэль встает из-за стола, когда я беру в руки телефон. Сейчас он больше всего похож на обиженного и хмурого подростка. Дыхание перехватывает от того, как молодо он сейчас выглядит. Пожалуй, меня могли бы посадить, если бы увидели нас вместе сейчас.  
Мэри о чем-то тихо болтает с ним, пока я вызываю машину.  
\- Сейчас приедет. Пошли, завтра тебе на учебу.  
Даниэль буркает что-то в ответ и идет в коридор. Я хочу пойти за ним, но Мэри придерживает меня за руку.  
\- Не злись на него, ему просто тяжело было хранить все это в себе. Я никому не расскажу, ты же знаешь.  
Я стараюсь улыбнуться ей, похлопывая по руке.  
\- Я обещаю постараться не ссориться с ним сегодня. Большего обещать не могу.  
Она вздыхает.  
\- И на том спасибо.  
\- Филипп, ты идешь? – Даниэль все еще звучит недовольно, но хоть разговаривает со мной.  
\- Иду.  
Мэри провожает нас за дверь, мы тепло прощаемся, не смотря на смазанный конец вечера. Они с Даниэлем договариваются сходить на какую-то выставку, я не слишком вслушиваюсь. Не то, чтобы я не любил искусство, просто у меня не хватает времени на такие вещи. А они могут сходить и вдвоем, тем более что Даниэль ни разу не приглашал меня на их вылазки.  
Когда мы садимся в машину, между нами повисает тяжелое молчание. Даниэль складывает руки на груди и отворачивается от меня к окну, показывая, что не собирается со мной разговаривать. Я вздыхаю, в который уже раз за вечер. Да уж, встретил парня из гостей, ничего не скажешь.  
Когда мы заходим домой, он быстро скидывает вещи и устремляется к компьютеру. Видимо, ему нужно сделать что-то по учебе. Я не трогаю его и иду на кухню, готовить ужин. Проголодался я жутко, пока таскал всякие чужие вещи.  
Когда еда готова, я зову Даниэля.  
\- Будешь ужинать?  
Он передергивает плечами, не отрывая взгляда от монитора.  
\- Нет, спасибо, я поел у Мэри.  
Я хмыкаю и решаю, что один вечер голодовки не сделает с ним ничего плохого. Есть ужин в одиночестве оказывается неожиданно неприятно. Я уже отвык от этого чувства. Когда я заканчиваю, перемыв всю грязную посуду и убрав остаток еды в холодильник, я иду к Даниэлю.  
Он все еще сидит за компьютером, что-то читая с экрана. Я кладу руку ему на плечо. Нам нужно поговорить.  
\- Даниэль, послушай… Ты же понимаешь, что я просто стараюсь заботиться о тебе.  
Он стряхивает мою руку и поворачивается на стуле ко мне лицом.  
\- Твоя забота бывает утомительна. Я достаточно взрослый, чтобы решать за себя.  
Я вспыхиваю, злость разгорается в считанные мгновения. Я надеялся помириться сейчас, но он не дает мне этого шанса.  
\- Да, конечно, можешь, но, смею напомнить, я, правда, забрал тебя из психиатрической клиники, в которой тебя по незнанию подсадили на наркоту. После этого твоя сопротивляемость алкоголю сильно понизилась, если ты не заметил. Только поэтому я пытаюсь контролировать тебя, - проглатываю слова «хоть ты и сопротивляешься».  
Он встает со стула, упираясь указательным пальцем мне в грудь.  
\- От одной бутылки вина на двоих ничего страшного со мной не случится. Тем более, что я был не один, а в гостях. У Мэри, если ты забыл.  
Я всплескиваю руками, а затем складываю их на груди, отстраняя укоряющий палец.  
\- О, я помню. Ведь именно ей ты умудрился все разболтать! Не забыл упомянуть, что родился ты почти двести лет назад?  
Даниэль стискивает кулаки, я вижу, что он не на шутку разозлился.  
\- Если тебе так легко держать все это в себе, то это не значит, что и мне тоже! Я просто хотел с кем-то поговорить. Ты со мной говорить не хочешь, куда мне было еще пойти? Я не рассказал ей ничего, что могло бы вызвать слишком много вопросов!  
Я хмурюсь.  
\- Один вопрос все же вызвало, если ты не помнишь.  
Он фыркает и отворачивается от меня.  
\- Думай что хочешь, я не жалею, что рассказал ей!  
На этом наш разговор заканчивается. Совсем, на весь вечер. Мы больше не говорим друг с другом, пока не приходит время ложиться спать. Даниэль так сверкает на меня злыми глазами, что я сам ухожу спать на диван. В результате ворочаюсь полночи, прежде чем мне удается заснуть. Надеюсь, ему также неуютно!  
*****  
Я выхожу раньше Даниэля. У него пары начинаются позже, а у меня первой парой первокурсники, так что выйти приходится достаточно рано. Я доедаю на завтрак то, что осталось от ужина. Даниэль сам себе что-нибудь придумает. Он уже взрослый, как он сам вчера заметил. Может, я правда не обязан следить за каждым его шагом?  
Весь день мы не видимся, у нас нет пересекающихся пар, даже в одном корпусе, кажется, мы сегодня не бываем. А может он просто хорошо от меня скрывается.  
Когда я прихожу домой, Даниэля еще нет. Наверное, задержался где-то на учебе. Тянет позвонить ему и выяснить, но я останавливаю себя. Нет, пусть сам отвечает за свои поступки. Хочет возвращаться один в темноте? Я не буду ему мешать.  
Когда щелкает входная дверь, я сижу за чтением какой-то статьи в интернете. У нас все еще один стационарный компьютер на двоих, и хотя у Даниэля есть свой ноутбук, некоторые вещи он предпочитает делать на моем компе.  
\- Добрый вечер.  
Приветствие звучит натянуто. Он все еще злится. Впрочем, я тоже. Поэтому я только киваю ему в ответ, не спрашивая, где он был. Даниэль заметно морщится.  
\- Будешь ужинать?  
Он только качает головой, отворачиваясь от меня.  
\- Нет, спасибо, я не голоден.  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Как хочешь.  
Он странно вздрагивает и уходит от меня в спальню.  
Спим мы снова раздельно.  
*****  
Я снова ухожу раньше и не вижу его весь день. Все время меня гложет странное неприятное чувство, будто я что-то забыл. Пытаюсь припомнить, выключил ли газ и утюг, уходя из дома. Кажется, не забыл ничего. И все равно странная тревога не отпускает меня весь день.  
Когда я вхожу в квартиру, в ней подозрительно тихо. Я знаю, что Даниэль должен был уже вернуться, так что рассчитывал услышать стук клавиш или бормотание телевизора. Но нет ни звука, будто все замерло.  
\- Даниэль? – я зову буквально от порога, но мой голос стовно теряется в затопившей все недоброй тишине.  
Чувство тревоги, которое не оставляло меня весь день разрастается с новой силой. Что-то не так, что-то случилось!  
Я прохожу вперед, в гостиную, снова зовя его.  
\- Даниэль!  
Он не отвечает мне, и я уже хочу пожаловаться в пустоту на безответственного мальчишку, который не догадался предупредить меня, что задержится, когда вижу одинокий домашний тапок, стоящий рядом с диваном. Тапок Даниэля. Который он никогда бы не оставил тут просто так. Плохое предчувствие заставляет меня задержать дыхание. Я двигаюсь медленно, как сквозь воду, когда делаю пару шагов, чтобы заглянуть за диван. Даниэль лежит на полу в странной, неудобной позе. В первый момент меня накрывает паникой, потому что я думаю, что в дом залез грабитель и убил его, что он умер по любой из тысячи причин, которые я могу легко придумать, но тут я вижу, что его грудь поднимается и опускается. Он дышит.  
Я падаю перед ним на колени, чувствуя облегчение.  
\- Даниэль! Черт, что случилось? Даниэль, ответь мне! Ты слышишь меня?!  
Я сам слышу в своем голосе истеричные нотки. Я перекладываю его голову к себе на колени, беру в свои руки его ладони. Они ледяные. Я начинаю растирать его руки. Он упал в обморок. Что это может быть? Опухоль? Эпилепсия? Инсульт?  
Даниэль стонет, заставляя меня перестать перебирать один ужасный диагноз за другим.  
\- Филипп..?  
Я облегченно выдыхаю, когда он открывает глаза.  
\- Да, да, это я. Все хорошо, я тут.  
Он тяжело сглатывает, а потом садится. Мне приходится помочь ему в этом.  
\- Что… Что случилось? – у него растерянный голос, и он держится за голову. Видимо, ударился, когда упал.  
\- Ты упал в обморок, наверное. Я пришел и нашел тебя уже лежащим на полу, так что ты мне скажи, что случилось?  
Он морщится, все еще потирая голову.  
\- Я не помню, - у него замедленная и неуверенная речь, я начинаю пугаться.  
\- Голова не болит? Можешь мне улыбнуться?  
Он смотрит на меня с подозрением, будто это у меня тут может быть травма головы.  
\- Нет, только шишка. Зачем мне тебе улыбаться? Мы в ссоре, не помнишь?  
Я вздыхаю. Так тяжело. Не хочу объяснять все ему сейчас.  
\- Просто сделай это, пожалуйста, я прошу.  
Он вздыхает, а потом кисло улыбается, и я облегченно вздыхаю, видя, что улыбка у него абсолютно нормальная.  
\- Не инсульт.  
Даниэль хмыкает.  
\- С чего бы это? Кажется, мне еще рано.  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Всякое бывает, – с подозрением смотрю на него. – И что тогда с тобой произошло?  
Он отворачивается и говорит раздраженным тоном.  
\- Я же сказал, не знаю.  
Я вздыхаю и беру его за руку. Она все еще холодная. А еще его слегка потряхивает. У меня вспыхивает неожиданная догадка.  
\- Даниэль, скажи мне, когда ты в последний раз ел?  
Он передергивает плечами.  
\- Не помню. Вчера? – думает несколько секунд. – Перед тем, как мы поссорились?  
Я хмурюсь.  
\- То есть, почти три дня назад? И на чем же ты жил все это время, на кофе?  
Он снова передергивает плечами, пытаясь отнять у меня руку, но я не даю.  
\- Не знаю. На чем-то.  
Я вздыхаю, а потом, не слушая возражений, притягиваю его к себе. Он весь холодный и дрожит, ему точно нужно тепло и куриный бульон.  
\- Глупый… Голодный обморок в 23 года… Кто б мог подумать, - треплю его по голове, заставляя недовольно зашипеть. – Ты не ел, потому что злился на меня?  
Он вздыхает, а потом все же расслабляется, обнимая меня в ответ.  
\- Наверное. Не знаю. Мне просто не хотелось.  
Я заставляю его посмотреть на себя.  
\- Ну и что, плохо это, что я забочусь о тебе?  
Он морщится и отводит взгляд.  
\- Нет, - он произносит это очень тихо. – Но я все равно не жалею, что все рассказал Мэри!  
Я хмыкаю, а потом снова прижимаю его к себе.  
\- Прости… Надо было нам давно поговорить. Не ты один мучаешься, не зная, кому можно было бы все рассказать. Прости, что я не обращал на это внимания.  
Он вздыхает, а потом стискивает меня в объятиях.  
\- Ладно.  
Я киваю в ответ, а потом отстраняюсь и встаю, заставляя его встать вместе со мной. Даниэля слегка ведет, и я поддерживаю его за руку.  
\- Пойдем, сделаем тебе куриного супа, юный забастовщик.  
Даниэль фыркает и тычет меня кулаком в бок, заставляя ухмыльнуться. Мы идем на кухню, готовить суп.

24 декабря, 2004 год Лондон  
Филипп  
Нас пригласил отпраздновать Рождество Роберт. И мы оба согласились, потому что планов кроме как сидеть дома вдвоем и смотреть слезливые рождественские фильмы как-то не намечалось. Но оказалось, что это не маленький дружеский ужин в узком кругу, а большая вечеринка с кучей разных гостей, половину из которых пригласила новая робертова девушка. В результат с большинством не знаком ни я, ни Даниэль.  
Он недоволен таким количеством народа, тем, что все вокруг стоят с бокалами и тарелками с закусками, тем, что слишком громкая музыка… А я не доволен тем, что никто не удосужился нас предупредить, в результате я, конечно, надел забавный свитер с оленями, который вполне вписался бы в дружеский праздник, но абсолютно не подходит для модной вечеринки среди незнакомцев. Мы оба чувствуем себя глупо, особенно потому, что оба не пьем ничего алкогольного – Даниэлю нельзя, а я не пью из солидарности с ним, иначе он будет смотреть на меня обвиняющим взглядом, и я не выдержу. Вокруг все разговаривают, очень громко, везде сверкают лампочки, кто-то танцует под рождественские песенки, которые, кажется, идут по кругу вот уже пятый раз. Я раздражен и хочу домой, но уйти через час после того, как пришел, будет невежливо, тем более, что полночь еще не наступила. Чтобы немного подбодрить меня, Даниэль улыбается мне и просит принести нам обоим попить, спасая от бессмысленного разговора с одним из знакомых девушки Роберта, которого я вижу в первый раз, но который раздражает меня одним своим видом.  
Я медленно пробираюсь сквозь людей к столу с едой и напитками. Конечно, вокруг стола – огромная многоголосая толпа. Среди всего этого я с облегчением вижу Роберта и направляюсь к нему.  
\- Эй, привет! Мы же так нормально и не поздоровались? Тут так много народу!  
Мы пожимаем друг другу руки, и мне даже становится легче дышать, так я устал от разговоров с незнакомыми людьми.  
\- Да уж, не успели. Мог бы и предупредить, что будет так много людей. Мы-то рассчитывали на семейный ужин, а у вас тут просто прием какой-то.  
Роберт пожимает плечами, но я вижу, что он сам не в восторге от того, что в его квартире столько народу.  
\- Это была идея Джейми, а не моя. Тут в основном ее друзья, сам понимаешь. Вы пришли вдвоем? Как Даниэль? Я думал, вы и не согласитесь, а отпразднуете дома.  
Я вздыхаю. Не то, чтобы это была моя идея, выбраться… Просто, Даниэль сказал мне, что я слишком пренебрегаю своими друзьями, поэтому мы оба решили пойти. И, кажется, в конечном счете, он не так и плохо себя здесь чувствует. А говорят, что это у меня нет проблем с общением.  
\- Нормально, болтает с каким-то пижонистым типом. Я, вообще, пришел за пуншем, но вокруг стола такая толпень, что не добраться.  
Роберт смеется, чуть не проливая вино из бокала. Я завистливо смотрю на него. Если бы я мог тоже взять себе вина, то громкая музыка и шум меньше бы меня беспокоили. Но нет, я пью пунш – полезный во всех отношениях и до одурения безалкогольный.  
\- Если пижонистый тип, то это, наверное, Джон. Он бывший однокурсник Джейми, не такой плохой парень, если узнать его поближе.  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Ладно, мне пора возвращаться. Попытаюсь пробиться к столу, а то Даниэль там меня, наверное, заждался.  
Мы снова пожимаем друг другу руки, и я штурмую стол. Как ни странно, мне удается отхватить себе пару стаканчиков и даже не пролить ничего, выбираясь из толпы.  
Обратно я иду как сквозь воду, настолько медленно это все происходит. По пути встречаю еще пару знакомых, с которыми приходится здороваться, что еще больше задерживает меня. Думаю о том, что Даниэль будет злиться, что я так долго. Ну, или даже не заметит, если разговорился с кем-то, пока меня не было.  
Я уже почти дохожу до того места, где оставил моего спутника жизни, когда то, что я вижу, заставляет меня остановиться и аккуратно поставить стаканчики с пуншем на подставку с каким-то цветком, который стоит рядом. Прямо в широком дверном проеме, прижимаясь спиной к косяку, Даниэль самозабвенно целуется с какой-то девицей.  
Мир останавливается для меня на мгновение. Мозг выхватывает какие-то незначительные детали, как то, что его рука лежит на ее голом плече. То, как туго ее бедра обтягивает красно-белая юбочка костюма «Санты», то, что на заднем плане, будто издеваясь, начинает играть «Ппрошлое Рождество» Джорджа Майкла. Я замираю, наблюдая за тем, как эта… Отрывается от моего парня с противным чмокающим звуком. Наши глаза встречаются, я вижу, как удивление заставляет его зрачки расшириться. Я вообще будто вижу больше сейчас. В один шаг я оказываюсь рядом…  
Звук пощечины для меня слышится как громовой раскат. И… Мир возвращается к правильному ходу времени. Я еще успеваю заметить, как Даниэль шокировано подносит ладонь к горящей щеке, прежде чем разворачиваюсь и выхожу из этой комнаты, а потом и из квартиры, прихватив по дороге бутылку вина со стола. Я чуть не забываю свою куртку, вспоминая о ней уже почти тогда, когда открываю дверь. Здесь много людей, никто не заметит моего ухода, а перед Робертом я потом извинюсь.  
На улице достаточно тепло и не идет дождь, так что я решаю прогуляться. В голове ни одной мысли. Вокруг меня радостные люди, все украшено по-праздничному, отовсюду доносится смех и музыка. Я совершенно не вписываюсь в эту атмосферу праздника.  
В голове только и есть, что та сцена, которую я видел. Мой мозг будто не может остановиться, вспоминая все новые и новые детали, заставляя меня оценивать, насколько тесно она прижималась к нему, насколько страстно целовала.  
Я останавливаюсь и с ожесточением тру лицо, а потом продолжаю идти. Все логично, Рождественская ночь – самое время заводить новые отношения. Если так подумать то, возможно, раздражение Даниэля относилось вовсе не к празднику, а к тому, что ему приходится идти вместе со мной. Не зря же он так настаивал… Конечно, ему неловко было бы сказать мне о том, что ему понравилась какая-то девушка, ведь он живет в моей квартире, я все еще частично оплачиваю его учебу, сколько бы ему там ни пришлось еще учиться, мы вместе покупаем продукты и платим по счетам. А вечеринка могла бы быть хорошим поводом встретиться с ней, не привлекая моего внимания. И когда они успели познакомиться?  
Вероятно, я слишком погружен в свои мысли и гулял куда дольше, чем сам думал, потому что прихожу в себя только у входа в Гайд-парк. Это даже иронично. Парк открыт по случаю праздника, красиво украшен, по нему гуляют парочки, продают орешки и сахарную вату. Рождество, одним словом.  
Я хмыкаю, но решаю не противиться судьбе. Я ухожу вглубь, туда, где почти никого нет. Туда, куда нас вынесло когда-то неожиданно живых и счастливых. Туда, где Даниэль признался мне в любви. Выходит, врал.  
Нахожу ближайшую к этому месту скамейку и тяжело опускаюсь на нее. Карман по-прежнему оттягивает бутылка вина, которую я с собой прихватил. Мне не хочется пить, но я все равно откручиваю завинчивающуюся крышку и делаю глоток. Вино оказывается слишком сухим на мой вкус, но мне ли придираться. Голова пустая, а в груди противно ноет, будто кто-то по живому тянет из меня жилы. Хочется поднять лицо к небу и завыть на луну. Не проходит ощущение, что меня обманули, отняли что-то очень важное.  
Небо ясное, я поднимаю глаза и вижу звезды. Их мало, потому что большую часть не дают увидеть городские огни, но все равно они очень красивые. Я откидываюсь на спинку скамейки, делая новый глоток из бутылки, и наблюдаю за тем, как по небу медленно пролетает самолет, мигая лампочками под крыльями. Если застыть так и ни о чем не думать, то становится легче.  
Ведь все правильно. Он моложе меня, ему должно быть со мной скучно. Новизна ощущений прошла, нет больше смертельной опасности, которая связывала нас, он почти закончил учебу и больше мне ничем не будет обязан очень скоро. Он уже сейчас зарабатывает достаточно денег, чтобы частично оплачивать все наши счета, так что у него не будет проблем с квартирой в будущем. Но почему он мне не сказал? Боялся, что я выгоню его из квартиры? Или что перестану платить за обучение? Но я ведь обещал ему… Разве он думал, что я не выполню свое обещание?  
Злые слезы наворачиваются на глаза, но я решительно стираю их рукой. Еще не хватало плакать на скамейке в парке.  
Видимо, время опять играет со мной какие-то шутки, потому что я слышу, как где-то вдалеке раздается шум фейерверка и радостные людские голоса. Полночь. Наступило Рождество, начался новый год. Да уж, встретил, ничего не скажешь.  
Когда я вижу, как ко мне приближается знакомая фигура, я не могу поверить своим глазам. Даниэль стоит передо мной, он явно запыхался, у него горят щеки, и он виновато смотрит в землю. Мы молчим. Мне хочется задать ему миллион вопросов, но я не даю себе говорить, чтобы не сорваться на грубость. Поэтому ему приходится начать первым.  
\- Прости. Это было совершенно не то, что ты подумал, правда, - у него виноватый голос.  
Я хмыкаю.  
\- Худшей фразы, чтобы начать, ты и придумать не мог. Мне кажется, я все видел четко и ясно, разве могут быть тут какие-то недопонимания?  
Даниэль вскидывает на меня взгляд. Он возмущен, его глаза светятся праведным гневом, щеки пылают. От его вида у меня в груди снова начинает неприятно ныть. И я отворачиваюсь.  
\- Ты даже не дал мне ничего объяснить! Я стоял под омелой, и она сама накинулась на меня, она была пьяна и не понимала, что делает! А ты даже не дал мне ничего сказать, просто ушел! И ты… Ударил меня, я даже не успел ничего сделать… - под конец его голос становится все тише.  
Стыд накрывает меня с головой, но моя злость все равно сильнее  
\- Я извиняюсь за то, что поднял на тебя руку. Я был неправ и признаю это, но… Ты совершенно не выглядел как кто-то, кому не нравится происходящее, уж прости! – я почти срываюсь на крик, вскакивая со скамейки.  
Даниэль сжимается и отступает на шаг, но в его голос возвращается уверенность.  
\- Не мог же я оттолкнуть девушку! Я же говорю, она была пьяна и не соображала, что делает! И потом очень извинялась передо мной! Я не так воспитан, чтобы обижать девушек!  
Не могу удержаться от обидного смешка.  
\- Ах, мой воспитанный мальчик! Так это воспитание подсказывает тебе, что можно целовать каких-то пьяных девиц, пока твой парень ходит тебе за напитком?  
Даниэль делает шаг вперед и упирается мне пальцем в грудь. Мы смотрим друг другу в глаза.  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, это не я ее целовал! И, по крайней мере, я достаточно хорошо воспитан, чтобы не бить людей, не попытавшись разобраться в том, что случилось, в отличие от тебя!  
Мы оба молчим, смотрим друг другу в глаза некоторое время. Там, где меня касается палец Даниэля я, даже сквозь куртку и свитер, чувствую, как мне становится легче в груди. Я глубоко вздыхаю, а потом притягиваю его к себе. Он отбивается от меня, пытаясь вырваться, но я сильнее, всегда.  
\- Пусти! Теперь я злюсь на тебя!  
Я снова вздыхаю.  
\- И имеешь полное на то право. Прости меня… Я не хотел, просто… Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Просто, когда я увидел вас, у меня будто перед глазами почернело, ничего не соображал. Конечно, надо было разобраться во всем, а не пороть горячку. Прости… Как всегда, я поступил глупо и необдуманно.  
Даниэль замирает в моих руках, а потом обнимает меня в ответ, прижимаясь щекой к моему плечу  
\- Я должен был как-то лучше попытаться объяснить ей, что я в ней не заинтересован, прости.  
Я хмыкаю.  
\- Ну, ты же стоял под омелой, что ты мог сделать.  
Он фыркает и ударяет меня кулаком в бок.  
\- Если бы ты так не задержался, всего бы этого вообще бы не было, я бы целовал тебя.  
Я улыбаюсь и притискиваю его к себе еще ближе. Мир восстановлен. Но у меня есть еще один незаданный вопрос.  
\- Как ты вообще меня тут нашел?  
Я даже отстраняюсь, чтобы посмотреть Даниэлю в глаза.  
Он пожимает плечами, я вижу, что он немного смущен.  
\- Не знаю. Чутье? Просто мне почему-то подумалось, что ты можешь быть здесь… Правда, мне все равно пришлось поискать тебя, парк большой…  
Я улыбаюсь ему, а он отвечает на мою улыбку.  
\- Хорошо, что у тебя такая интуиция.  
А потом наклоняюсь и целую его так, чтобы он точно забыл обо всяких там пьяных девицах.  
Домой мы возвращаемся пешком, очень долго, забыв про бутылку вина, которая остается стоять на скамейке в парке.


	17. Экстра 6: 2005 год.

7 августа 2005, Дублин  
Даниэль  
Мы завтракаем в ресторане при гостинице. В Дублине.   
У нас обоих закончилась сессия, а вместе с ней и перепалки на тему, кто больше раздражает – преподаватели или студенты. Я отстаивал студенческую честь и сетовал на несправедливость некоторых преподавателей, Филипп же стоял за старший состав университета и осуждал студенческую безалаберность. Но теперь лето, до сентября еще целый месяц, и мы оба можем вздохнуть спокойно. Филипп предложил Ирландию, и я был рад, что пока он не тащит меня в отдаленные страны… Америку, Китай или Россию. Впрочем, отдаленной экзотики ему, кажется, самому хватило в снегах Гренландии. Поэтому мы завтракаем в Дублине, и я внимательно изучаю туристическую брошюру.  
\- Филипп, Бру-на-Бойн!  
\- Ты ругаешься, заинтересован или заклинание читаешь?  
Закатываю глаза.   
\- Бру-на-Бойн - это комплекс из 40 могильных курганов, расположенный в долине реки Бойн, туда ехать всего пару часов! Эти гробницы на тысячу лет старше Стоунхэнжа! Для сравнения, они на 500 лет старше пирамид в Гизе. Это потрясающие исторические памятники эпохи неолита… Поедем, Филипп, пожалуйста!  
Он кривится.   
\- Не знаю, в какой ипостаси ты меня пугаешь больше – программиста или археолога. Я бы лучше сходил в парк, или Тэмпл-Бар…  
Потрясенно смотрю на него.   
\- За этим мы ехали именно сюда? Чтобы ты сидел в пабе? – вздыхаю. – Мне в пабе сидеть, прости, смысла нет. Может, я съезжу, посмотрю, а ты сходишь куда хочешь?  
Он ловит меня за руку и слегка ее пожимает.   
\- Не злись. Конечно, я съезжу с тобой, если тебе это так интересно.   
Улыбаюсь ему.  
\- Спасибо.   
*****  
Даже не пара – меньше – часов езды, и я, шагая по протоптанной туристической тропе к древним могильникам, вещаю Филиппу о легендах и истории этого места, надеясь, что ему моя болтовня хоть немного интересна. Машину мы арендовали, от экскурсовода отказались – к чему? Я знаю многое про это место, и мне просто любопытно на него взглянуть, а развлечь Филиппа я могу и сам.   
\- Это место считалось священным! Спустя три тысячи лет после его постройки, когда на эти земли пришли кельты, на одной из гигантских гробниц они построили замок, разрушив вход в нее. Наут, эта гробница, сейчас, конечно же, уже снова вскрыта. По площади она занимает практически гектар! А в эпоху раннего средневековья люди были убеждены, что коридоры внутри гробницы ведут в другой мир, и именно туда ушли Туата де Дананн, раса, покинувшая эти земли с приходом кельтов. Мифическая раса, конечно же. Если проще, то по одной версии – почти боги, по другой – сиды, что-то вроде эльфов и фей.   
Вижу, что Филипп недовольно кривится.   
\- Что такое?  
Он хмыкает.   
\- Ну да. Древняя раса. Почти боги. Покинула людей. Как Туурнгайт.   
Улыбаюсь, качая головой.   
\- Это всего лишь легенда, Филипп. Мы же не первооткрыватели тут, и не мы первые переступим порог этих гробниц. Посмотри, это же популярное туристическое место, вон там даже сувениры продают.   
Кажется, мне удается убедить моего друга, и он уже не так мрачен, когда в конце тропы мы видим то, что представляется мне не иначе как легендарными полыми холмами.   
Я застываю, не в силах отвести взгляд от этих величественных сооружений. Потом, отмерев и двинувшись по тропинкам к ним, рассказываю Филиппу легенды этих мест.   
\- Народ Туата де Дананн воевал с теми, кто впоследствии заселил эти земли, и проиграл битву. Короли и королевы этого народа пали в ней, и они применили магию, набросили на себя покров невидимости, волшебные чары, чтобы спастись в этой битве. С тех пор существует две Ирландии – видимая, которую видим мы, и незримая.   
Незримая.   
\- На этих землях, говорят, обитали и фоморы – существа, наполовину живущие в ином мире, и полностью воплощающиеся в нашем мире только в Самайн…  
\- Даниэль?  
Голос Филиппа звучит напряженно, и я понимаю, что последнюю легенду рассказывал уже слегка отсутствующим, медитативным тоном. Я встряхиваюсь.   
\- Прости, увлекся. Я знаю предания Ирландии и читал об этих гробницах, хотя их полномасштабное исследование началось только в 1962 году…  
Мы подходим к величественной постройке. Ньюгрейндж – единственная постройка из трех великих курганов, куда доступ туристам открыт без экскурсионной программы и записи заранее. Белые камни контрастируют с ярко-зеленой травой… Это потрясающая постройка, заставляющая трепетать от мысли о ее древности! Я не могу удержаться и касаюсь рукой вырезанных на камне волнистых линий… И слышу Ее.   
Я застываю. Я не в силах в это поверить. Этого не может быть! Нет, нет! Но это она. Я бы не спутал ее ни с чем на свете, ничто в мире не может сравниться с ней – тут, когда я стою на зеленой траве Ирландии, под ярким солнцем… Из-под циклопических камней мне поет Сфера. Ее песнь прекрасна. В ней нет кровавой мести, что тянула меня по прусскому замку, нет зовущей боли, что вела меня по Лондонским катакомбам, она просто поет мне – поет о том, как много чудес она может открыть, как много может подарить, сколько заветных желаний может исполнить… Она обещает все на свете… Хочешь прощения и искупления? Оно будет даровано тебе. Хочешь бессмертия? Только попроси. Хочешь силы и молодости навечно? Для нее нет ничего невозможного. Не только себе? Хочешь увидеть своего возлюбленного своим ровесником? Хочешь избавиться от страха, что он покинет тебя первым? А может, ты хочешь навеки привязать к себе его сердце, знать, что он никогда не оставит тебя, просто не сможет оставить? Просто найди, прикоснись и пожелай… прикоснись… Найди…  
\- Даниэль, что с тобой?  
Я заторможено, не отрывая руки от камня, оборачиваюсь к Филиппу.   
\- Она поет мне…  
Я вижу, как его глаза расширяются. Я вижу страх в его глазах. Чего он боится, она же так прекрасна! Да, у нее есть страж, но всегда есть шанс, что страж пощадит меня… Удавалось же… Удалось же ученику Агриппы… Однажды даже удалось мне…   
\- Даниэль. Пойдем отсюда.   
Мотаю головой. Нет, нет. Как ты не понимаешь? Она зовет меня… Я пытаюсь объяснить.   
\- Она зовет меня, Филипп… Сфера… Как я могу ей сопротивляться? Я должен идти…  
Филипп вдруг меняется. Его глаза становятся холодными. И он говорит со мной тем_самым_ тоном. И это заставляет меня замереть и повернуться к нему.   
\- Даниэль, стой.   
Я замираю, а Филипп притягивает меня к себе ближе, словно хочет поцеловать…  
Его рука ложится мне на шею, и я только дергаюсь, хватая его за запястье, но он закрывает нас ото всех своей спиной, а у меня за спиной – только белые камни… Я знаю, что он делает – пережимает мне артерию, это не больно, только страшно… Очень страшно, я не ожидал нападения, только не сейчас… В нос ударяет внезапное ощущение заложенности, словно вот-вот закапает кровь, зрение заволакивает черный туман. Ноги подгибаются, и я падаю, успевая услышать как сквозь вату:  
\- Моему другу стало плохо… Помогите, пожалуйста, я отвезу его в отель, моя машина неподалеку…   
Я прихожу в себя уже на заднем сидении машины. Далеко от страшных могильников. Хорошо хоть не в гостинице… Значит я не так уже и долго пробыл без сознания. Сжимаюсь, боясь показать, что очнулся… Приехать сюда была моя идея, Филиппу она не нравилась с самого начала, он наверняка на меня злится… Я должен извиниться… Тихо зову:  
\- Филипп…   
Он вздрагивает всем телом и резко тормозит, съезжая на обочину. Так же резко выходит из машины и дергает на себя заднюю дверь. Мне на секунду кажется, что он ударит меня, и я сжимаюсь, поднимая руки, чтобы защитить голову… Но он только вытаскивает меня из машины и крепко обнимает, зажав между машиной и своим телом. Я обессилено повисаю у него в руках. Он прижимает меня к себе, словно мог потерять… Хотя почему – словно? Он мог… И он говорит мне:  
\- Черт, я так испугался…   
Я робко обнимаю его в ответ и шепчу:  
\- Прости… Прости, это была моя идея, прости меня… я в порядке, я уже в порядке… Прости меня…   
Филипп обнимает меня так крепко, что я начинаю опасаться за свои кости. Но потом, наконец, выдыхает и чуть ослабляет хватку.   
\- Больше к древним историческим памятникам ты ни ногой! Обещаешь?  
Что мне остается? Я же одержимый… И наркоман. Киваю.   
\- Не подходить к древним историческим памятникам. И не пить. Я понял, Филипп, правда. Я все понял.   
Я обнимаю его. Больше нет. Я тоже испугался. 

Сентябрь 2005 год, Лондон.   
Даниэль  
Я спешу домой. Задержался в университете дольше, чем рассчитывал, и, хоть я и отзвонился Филиппу, что жив-здоров, со мной все в порядке и буду поздно, я все равно чувствую укол совести за то, что опоздал к ужину. Филипп, конечно же, все поймет, но… Мне кажется, что он себе что-то выдумывает, если я становлюсь слишком занят и погружен в учебу или подработку. А иногда меня посещает страшная мысль, что это он устал от меня. В конце концов понял с кем связался – с неуравновешенным сумасшедшим, слишком эмоциональным, слишком от него зависимым, слишком… Во всем – слишком. И тогда мне становится страшно от мысли, что однажды Филипп скажет что-то вроде «я устал. Может нам стоит разъехаться ненадолго? Отдохнем друг от друга…» И в этот момент для меня все будет кончено. В этот момент я пойму, что больше не нужен моему Филиппу. Что мне останется? Уйти и предоставить ему, наконец, возможность найти себе хорошую жену, которая окружит его женским теплом, заботой и лаской, подарит ему ребенка… Не будет просыпаться по ночам с криками, сидеть заполночь с компьютером, мешая ему спать… Глупости. Филипп не… Я не хочу даже думать о том, что Филипп бросит меня. Если это случиться – я уйду. Оставлю его. Но пока это не случилось – нет. На секунду прикасаюсь к своему плечу сквозь слои одежды. Я пообещал себе, что буду принадлежать ему. Что останусь с ним. И у меня нет никаких причин жалеть о своем выборе. Я люблю его. И я с ним счастлив…  
Я задумываюсь, проходя по узкой, мало освещенной улице, и когда меня окрикивает грубоватый голос, а в бок, когда я скашиваю глаза, упирается нож – смешно, кажется даже кухонный – на меня нападает знакомый ступор. Моя извечная реакция на страх. Несколько секунд мысли панически мечутся в голове – я слишком расслабился, как я мог быть таким беспечным, как я мог подпустить к себе кого-то, не-Филиппа, так близко?!  
\- Эй, парень, без глупостей. Повернись и отдай мне сумку.   
Я медленно поворачиваюсь, у меня с плеча стягивают ремень. Нет! В этой сумке – мой компьютер! Мало того, что это дорогая вещь, и на нем много нужной информации, так это еще и подарок Филиппа! Я смотрю в лицо напавшего, и меня отпускает – всего лишь человек. И только-то? Просто смешно! На меня напал человек! Он слишком медлителен, он не умеет обращаться с ножом, то же мне, грабитель… Лезвие моего ножа, со щелчком открывшегося, прижимается к его шее, стоит ему опустить руку. Я смотрю ему в глаза. И медленно говорю.   
\- Без глупостей, а то я вспарю тебе горло и брошу тут умирать. Медленно и очень осторожно верни мою сумку.   
Он смотрит на меня расширенными от страха глазами. Наркоман? Быть может. Мне его не жаль. С чего я должен его жалеть? Он попытался меня ограбить. Когда я свободной рукой вешаю сумку обратно на плечо, он пытается меня ударить. Неловко и глупо. Его рука рефлекторно тормозит – он не убивал. Он ни в кого раньше не всаживал нож. У него внутри стоит внутренний барьер, задерживающий его…  
У меня такого барьера нет, и у него на руке расползается длинная кровавая полоса. Не опасная. Скорее выглядит страшно, чем действительно несет в себе опасность. Нож выпадает у него из раненной руки, и он шарахается от меня. А я задумчиво подношу окрасившиеся красным лезвие к глазам, наблюдая поверх него за своим несостоявшимся грабителем.   
\- Сделаешь что-то подобное еще раз, и я тебя убью. Убирайся отсюда.   
Он смотрит на меня расширенными глазами, подвывая и зажимая кровоточащую руку, но отступает. И пройдя несколько шагов, разворачивается и бежит прочь, в другой конец улицы. Я перевожу дыхание и поднимаю руку к лицу. Достаю платок, вытираю лезвие. Убираю нож. Думаю о том, чтобы выкинуть платок, но потом, передумав, просто убираю его в карман. Все равно я заметил, что на манжете рубашки и на рукаве остались кровавые, почти незаметные, но все же следы. Филипп будет волноваться… Всю дорогу домой меня потряхивает от запоздалого страха.   
Когда я открываю дверь, Филипп по нашей традиции встречает меня в коридоре и впервые я этому не рад, я бы предпочел быстро проскользнуть в квартиру, спрятать окровавленную одежду и умыться.   
Наверно, Филипп меня слишком легко читает, потому что сразу настораживается.   
\- Что-то случилось?  
Я спешу его успокоить.   
\- Нет, нет, со мной все в порядке!   
Но он наблюдательный. Очень. К сожалению. Поэтому ловит меня за руку, поднимая к свету и вглядываясь в выдающие меня следы.   
\- Это что такое?!  
Снова пытаюсь успокоить его.   
\- Успокойся, пожалуйста, это не моя! На меня напали по дороге из университета, мне пришлось защищаться…   
Филипп каменеет лицом. Несколько мгновений молчит, словно просчитывая что-то в голове, а потом задает вопрос, который ставит меня в тупик.   
\- Ты убил его? Где это случилось?  
Я смотрю на него молча. Убил? Это даже не было вопросом – утверждение? Филипп… Так ты и правда считаешь меня сумасшедшим маньяком… Я сглатываю.   
\- Что ты, нет… Я не убивал его…Просто чуть ранил – не опасно, в руку… Он убежал…   
Филипп выдыхает только через несколько секунд и обнимает меня.   
А я не могу пошевелиться. Он чувствует мое напряжение и отстраняется.   
\- Я просто рад, что ты цел.   
Я все так же не двигаюсь. Наконец решаюсь сказать.   
\- Ты сразу предположил, что я кого-то убил… Ничего не зная, ты решил, что я убил его…   
Он пытается заговорить со мной:  
\- Даниэль, прости!..  
Но я поднимаю руки, прося его замолчать, и продолжаю.   
\- Ты… Ты считаешь, что я… Что я не могу бороться с тем, кто я есть на самом деле? Считаешь, что я все также стремлюсь причинять людям боль, убивать?.. Филипп… Если ты считаешь меня таким монстром… Ты имеешь на это право, видит Бог, имеешь, но в этом случае… Мне, наверное, лучше уйти… Я не хочу, чтобы ты связывал свою жизнь с кем-то… С кем-то вроде меня…   
Мне дурно. Комната вращается перед глазами. Что я делаю? Что мне останется, если сейчас я уйду? Я сам гублю себя, сам! Я очень осторожно снимаю с плеча сумку с компьютером и вешаю ее на вешалку. Я… Что я буду делать?  
На секунду мне вспоминается то, что я помню из реальности, что не сбылась. Покой, который приносил опиумный дым… Филипп называл наркотики путем саморазрушения… Но… Я делаю шаг к двери, чувствуя что еще немного, и по щекам потекут слезы, а он не должен этого видеть… Но Филипп ловит меня у двери, прижимает к ней, стискивая мои плечи и заглядывая в глаза. Какие красивые у него глаза…  
\- Что ты несешь, Даниэль?! Я просто – я всего лишь – за тебя испугался! Прости меня, что я такой идиот, когда я боюсь за тебя, я словно с ума схожу! Не вздумай никуда уходить! Я не считаю тебя маньяком. Я люблю тебя.   
Я зажимаю себе рот и все-таки плачу. Пытаюсь вытереть слезы. Глупо. Ну, кто в моем возрасте плачет?   
\- Филипп…  
Он снова обнимает меня, позволяя спрятать лицо у него на плече.   
\- Ну, все. Все. Все хорошо. Главное, что ты в порядке.   
Мы стоим так несколько минут, прижавшись друг к другу, а потом Филипп отпускает меня.   
\- Пойдем, я разогрею ужин. Ты опять ничего не ел в университете, да?  
У меня словно камень сняли с сердца. Я улыбаюсь и растерянно киваю ему.   
\- Не успел просто… Было много заданий…

25 ноября 2005 год, Лондон.  
Филипп  
Я прихожу домой довольно поздно, меня задержали сначала студенты, а потом собственная докторская, над которой я упорно работаю в последнее время. Дома стоит полумрак, что немного настораживает меня, но лишь сначала. Я быстро понимаю, что произошло, когда вижу Даниэля на диване с ноутом на коленях.  
Кажется, он не слышит мой недовольный вздох, как не слышал и щелчок открываемого замка. Нас могли бы ограбить, а он бы за своей работой ничего не заметил.  
\- Даниэль, ты не приготовил ужин?  
Он даже не оборачивается ко мне, продолжая что-то увлеченно печатать. Экран черный, из чего я делаю вывод, что он снова пишет какую-то программу.  
\- Хмн?...  
Я подхожу ближе, вставая рядом с ним. Это уже переходит всякие границы! Помимо того, что сидя в такой позе, он портит себе спину, а потом будет жаловаться, что у него все болит, и он не может разогнуться, ему нужно больше сосредоточиться на учебе, а не на приработке. Я вполне могу обеспечивать нас обоих, тем более, что после написания первой докторской, к которому меня сподвиг именно Даниэль, я стал получать больше, хоть и стал больше загружен.  
\- Даниэль!  
Он снимает очки и трет глаза. Сколько же он просидел за монитором? Я говорил ему, что это вредно, но он меня и слушать не хочет, хоть уже и посадил себе зрение всего за пару лет. Чувствую себя надоедливым папашей, а не взрослым человеком, который состоит в отношениях с таким же взрослым.  
Даниэль слегка поворачивается ко мне, и я вижу, насколько усталым он выглядит.  
\- Привет. Что такое?  
Я вздыхаю.  
\- Ужин. Ужина у нас нет, я так понимаю? Ты слышал хоть что-то из того, что я сказал?  
\- Ммммм, кажется, нет. Прости, мне нужно закончить. Я сейчас.  
Он снова надевает очки и поворачивается к компьютеру. Я усилием воли подавляю желание бросить эту адскую машинку в стену. Да, я сам подарил его ему, но сейчас мне уже не жалко потраченных денег, лишь бы он хоть иногда от него отвлекался.  
\- Ты хоть что-то сегодня ел?  
Даниэль отмахивается от меня, буквально машет на меня рукой.  
\- М, да, я ел. Филипп, пожалуйста, не отвлекай меня еще минут пять-десять, хорошо?  
Я снова вздыхаю и иду готовить бутерброды на кухню. Конечно, он ничего не ел. Он вообще редко ест, если меня нет дома. Я думаю, иногда он ходит на ланч с однокурсниками, но до конца в этом не уверен. Такой режим питания дал весьма неожиданный результат – Даниэль, конечно, набрал массу за прошедшие годы, но, даже не смотря на сидячий, а вернее лежачий, образ жизни, он не потолстел, как это могло бы случиться. Да, иногда, в теплое время года мне удается вытащить его на утреннюю пробежку. Иногда он ходит в бесплатный спортзал на своей учебе, по крайней мере, он мне так говорит. Но для меня все равно остается загадкой, как ему удается удерживать себя в форме, когда мне приходится прикладывать для этого усилия. Вероятно, возраст…  
Я ставлю тарелку с бутербродами и чашку с кофе на журнальный столик рядом с диваном. Даниэль замечает их не сразу, а когда замечает, то чуть не скидывает все на пол от рассеянности.  
\- Спасибо. Еще минутку…  
И я снова вздыхаю. Начинаю напоминать себе старика, который все время сетует на жизнь.  
\- Ты это говорил полчаса назад! Ничего, скоро закончишь учиться и найдешь себе нормальную работу!  
Даниэль фыркает и трясет головой, отчего из его прически выбивается пара прядей.  
\- И вставать в такую же рань, как и ты? Нет, спасибо.  
Я хмыкаю, наблюдая его недовольное лицо.  
\- Почему-то мне кажется, что в своей прошлой жизни ты не дрых до полудня!  
Он отворачивается от меня и снова утыкается в свой экран.  
\- Зато на моей памяти я всегда ненавидел ранние подъемы. Вот закончу учиться и начну, наконец, спокойно высыпаться! А теперь, пожалуйста, подожди еще пять минут!  
Я хмурюсь и дергаю его за отросшие волосы. Мне нравится, как он выглядит, а еще мне нравится, что так я могу привлечь к себе внимание.  
\- Не засиживайся! Я приготовлю ужин, но будет здорово, если мы съедим его не холодным.  
\- Мммм, ага.  
И он уже снова в работе.  
Как раз когда я заканчиваю расставлять тарелки, я слышу, как Даниэль удовлетворенно вздыхает. Я выхожу в гостиную, чтобы позвать его.  
\- Ты закончил? Ужин готов.  
Он встает и потягивается. Я сглатываю и отвожу глаза. Наверное, я никогда к этому не привыкну. Мне не по статусу так реагировать в мои-то годы, но то, как Даниэль двигается, говорит и улыбается, сводит меня с ума. Особенно – улыбается, как сейчас.  
\- Да, иду.  
Пока мы ужинаем, я наблюдаю за ним. Он явно доволен проделанной работой, но ему не терпится приняться за новую. Стезя, которую он выбрал, явно ему по душе. Веб-программирование это относительно новое направление в этой науке, но Даниэль умудрился разобраться в нем с полтычка. Для меня удивительно, как ему это удается. Всего за пару лет. Да, он еще учится, но совсем скоро он выпустится из института и станет совсем самостоятельным. Ему больше не нужны мои советы, он все сам прекрасно знает. Я начинаю чувствовать себя ненужным, потому что он замечательно справляется со своей жизнью, даже сам зарабатывает на свою часть оплаты квартиры. И это немного печалит меня.  
Наверное, я смотрю уж слишком пристально, потому что Даниэль замечает и спрашивает:  
\- Что случилось?  
Я качаю головой и отвожу взгляд. Ему незачем думать о таких вещах. Его жизнь не должна зависеть от моей, и я не в праве как-то его ограничивать в его выборе и свободе.  
Даниэль подходит ко мне, бросая еду недоеденной, и заставляет посмотреть себе в глаза.  
\- Эй… Я ни на секунду не жалею, что выбрал тебя. Я люблю тебя.  
Я вздыхаю. То, о чем я так и не решился никогда спросить, что же именно произошло в тот миг, когда он собрал сферу. Я помню лишь смутные образы, которые расплываются, стоит мне постараться на них сосредоточиться.  
\- «Выбрал», говоришь?  
Даниэль качает головой, слегка грустно улыбаясь.  
\- Я расскажу. Потом. Обязательно.  
А потом он целует меня, и мне становится не так уж важно, что именно я не знаю. Не важно, что сейчас наша разница в возрасте становится все более для меня очевидной. Не важно, что он может решить, что его жизнь не должна быть связана с моей. Есть только здесь и сейчас, и в этой сейчас он целует меня, а я отвечаю ему со всей страстью, на какую способен.


	18. Экстра 7: 2006 год.

24 Февраля 2006 год, Лондон.  
Даниэль.  
Я подхожу к этому бару вовремя, и меня успевает перехватить Филипп у дверей.  
\- Я тут, не проходи мимо!  
Улыбаюсь ему и качаю головой.  
\- Я знаю твоих друзей, они меня не съедят! Тем более, что ты им, кажется, чуть ли не всю мою больничную карточку рассказал, и теперь они пытаются понять две вещи – как со мной общаться, чтобы я не сломался через минуту, и как ты ухитрился связаться с сумасшедшим.  
\- Ты не сумасшедший.  
\- Хм, а в моей больничной карте написано другое!  
Я подначиваю его. Он не любит говорить об этом, но меня эта тема не напрягает. Я знаю, что у меня есть… Проблемы. Все еще есть. Но мы можем с этим справиться. Разными… Способами. А вот смущать Филиппа напоминанием, что мы познакомились в сумасшедшем доме весьма забавно!  
У Филиппа день рождения. Мы празднуем его в баре, который выбрали его друзья. Конечно, правды обо мне никто из них не знает, для них я – что-то вроде котенка, подобранного Филиппом на улице. Без памяти, с кучей странных диагнозов, не вполне нормальный, но в целом милый. Как мне заявила Мэри «главное, что Филипп тебя любит, а что он любит – видно сразу!». Что ж, наверное, это и правда главное.  
В целом весело. Мне приятно снова увидеть ту же Мэри, мы прекрасно понимаем друг друга, и с ней всегда хорошо и легко разговаривать. Мне приятно смотреть, как Филипп смеется, мне радостно видеть его таким, правда он недовольно морщится, когда речь заходит о его возрасте, но недовольство быстро рассеивается. Но тут шумно, слишком, на мой вкус, громкая музыка, хоть и не неприятная, просто чересчур громкая. И пока все смеются и пьют, я верчу в руках бокал вина. Больше мне выпить Филипп все равно не разрешит, со стаканом сока я буду выглядеть глупо, так что этот бокал я пытаюсь растянуть на… как можно дольше. Большая часть друзей Филиппа, кажется, удивлены, что мы все еще вместе, по крайней мере, кроме Мэри я, на самом деле, ни с кем тесно не общаюсь. Хотя может тут играет роль то, что наша дружба нервирует Филиппа, и я, и она – мы оба находим это весьма забавным. Но все равно, не смотря на то, что вечер был весьма приятен, я вздыхаю с облегчением, когда мы, наконец, уходим.  
\- Устал?  
Качаю головой и улыбаюсь.  
\- Немного. Музыка громкая.  
Он открывает дверь и обнимает меня, прижимая к себе в коридоре, и я невольно вскрикиваю. Он тут же отпускает меня и обеспокоено заглядывает в глаза.  
\- Что такое?  
Я качаю головой. Хотел сделать это… Как-то иначе, но ладно. Как получилось.  
\- Ничего страшного. Не бойся. Просто, твой подарок на день рождения.  
\- Подарок?  
Быстро целую его и осторожно стаскиваю пальто.  
\- Раздевайся, и пойдем в комнату. Я покажу.  
В комнате я осторожно расстегиваю жилетку, снимаю рубашку, черную. Специально выбрал темную, Филипп ничего не заметил в полутьме клуба, и, наконец, осторожно отклеиваю повязку на плече. Филипп заворожено подходит ближе. У него странный взгляд, и я пытаюсь оправдаться.  
\- Я не знаю, как ты к этому отнесешься, сейчас выглядит не очень, но потом, когда заживет, будет гораздо красивей. Шрамы почти исчезли, так что я подумал… - замолкаю и неловко договариваю, – с днем рождения.  
На моем плече – татуировка. Я был сегодня в салоне, совсем свежая, но ничего страшного, заживет быстро. На моем плече – черный вензель из его инициалов. Не вычурный, но изящный. Мы с одной моей подругой с дизайна просидели весь вечер, пока результат смог меня удовлетворить. Шрамы время постепенно стирало, а я не хотел… Не хотел, чтобы его метка исчезла. Поэтому… Я не знаю, как он к этому отнесется.  
Он заворожено проводит рукой по воспаленным, покрасневшим контурам рисунка. И качает головой.  
\- Ты должен был сказать мне…  
Мне становится холодно без рубашки, и я зябко повожу плечами.  
\- Тебе не нравится?..  
Он качает головой, а потом обнимает меня – осторожно, не задевая плечо. И говорит куда-то в волосы.  
\- Нет. Мне нравится. Это очень важно. Спасибо.  
И я облегченно выдыхаю. Все в порядке.

30 Июня 2006, Лондон  
Филипп  
Я весь вечер как на иголках. У меня сегодня был последний экзамен у студентов, которые опоздали сдать его в первую волну. Пришлось приехать в институт с самого утра, чтобы не засиживаться до ночи. И все равно, получилось, что я приехал домой только к восьми. И Даниэля дома еще нет. Он на празднике по поводу окончания учебы. «Только для своих», как он сказал. Это значит, что меня там никто не ждет. Я проявил чудеса терпения и понимания и не пошел. Я знаю всех его друзей, по крайней мере, видел хотя бы пару раз. Я доверяю ему. Это приходится повторять себе постоянно, чтобы не сорваться и не поехать искать его… Куда? Он даже не сказал мне, где именно они празднуют! Вероятно, в каком-то пабе.  
Я все понимаю, он уже далеко не маленький мальчик, не тот наивный парнишка, с которым я познакомился пять лет назад. Он уже вполне самостоятелен, но я не могу перестать беспокоиться о нем. Если бы я мог привязать его к себе и никуда не отпускать, я бы так и сделал. Но я не могу. И по закону и по совести, потому что понимаю, что не могу ограничивать его свободу. Он отдал себя в мои руки, это так. Но это не значит, что я могу управлять его жизнью. Кажется, это я повторяю себе уже не в первый раз.  
Заставляю себя успокоиться и сесть с журналом на диван. Чтение статей по моей специальности всегда меня успокаивает, если не сказать усыпляет, таким скучным языком они обычно написаны. Искренне надеюсь, что мои статьи не вызывают ни у кого такую же зевоту.  
Часы тянутся медленно, будто в них как минимум сто минут, а не шестьдесят. Я все время перевожу взгляд со страницы, которую читаю, на дверь. Я жду, когда в ней повернется ключ.  
*****  
Даниэль приходит после полуночи, когда я уже успел передумать все плохие и очень плохие варианты того, что случилось. Телефон этот паршивец отключил, чтобы я не мешал ему развлекаться, поэтому я даже не мог ему позвонить.  
Он вваливается в квартиру, напевая себе что-то под нос. Я встаю, чтобы встретить его в прихожей. От него пахнет женскими духами и алкоголем. И он просто бессовестно, абсолютно пьян.  
\- Оооо, Филипп, привееет! Я соскучился!  
Даниэль буквально падает мне на руки. Пытаясь меня поцеловать. Я удерживаю его на небольшом расстоянии. Не то, чтобы я испытывал какое-то отвращение, я и сам иногда захожу с друзьями в паб, пропустить по кружке пива, но я очень зол на него. Особенно зол на отключенный телефон.  
\- Сколько ты выпил? – кажется, раздражение прорывается в моем голосе, потому что Даниэль надувает губы и отворачивается, чтобы снять ботинки.  
\- Совсем чуть-чуть, всего пару бокалов, - он чуть не падает, и мне приходится придержать его, чтобы он не стукнулся головой. – Зануда.  
Я еле удерживаюсь от того, чтобы отпустить его.  
\- Нет. Я просто беспокоюсь за тебя, знаешь ли. Тебе нельзя пить, о чем ты прекрасно осведомлен. Я знал, что эта ваша вечеринка – плохая идея с самого начала! – признаю, я срываюсь на слишком резкий тон в конце, но меня можно понять, учитывая все обстоятельства.  
Даниэль с трудом встает в вертикальное положение и отталкивает от себя мои руки. Теперь он тоже злится, беспощадной пьяной злостью. Я почти ощущаю ее волны, которые исходят от него.  
\- Это не беспокойство! Это контроль! «Даниэль, тебе нельзя то. Даниэль, не делай это. Даниэль, не ходи туда»! Достал! Я уже взрослый человек, и в своем и в твоем времени! Я имею право сам решать, где, как, с кем и сколько мне пить! – он делает шаг ко мне и толкает меня в грудь, но я все еще тяжелее и больше его, поэтому это не имеет того эффекта, на который он рассчитывал, я не уступаю ему дорогу. – Ты не имеешь права мне указывать!  
И я срываюсь. Я тоже кричу, потому что вся эта неделя была для меня тяжелой, мы с ним почти не виделись, он все время проводил за подготовкой к последним экзаменам, а у меня были свои студенты, судьбу которых надо было решить. И вот, последний вечер перед выходными я провел в ожидании Даниэля, а он пришел домой в таком состоянии. Он отключил телефон, не сказал мне куда идет, он не доверяет мне.  
\- Я просто хочу знать, что ты жив, идиот! Почему ты отключил телефон?! Я звонил тебе много раз, но каждый раз без результата! Как тебе вообще в голову пришла эта светлая мысль?!  
Мы кричим друг на друга, я вижу, как в его глазах плещется неподдельная злость.  
\- Я не отключал его, он сам разрядился, ясно! Я был с друзьями, ты знаешь с кем, мне ничего не угрожало! Я могу постоять за себя, хоть ты и забываешь постоянно! Перестань опекать меня, ты мне не отец! И это не твое дело, с кем и где я нахожусь!  
Это как удар под дых, я почти чувствую, как задыхаюсь. Мне стоит усилия не ударить его в ответ.  
Кажется, Даниэль сам понимает, что сказал, потому что закрывает рот ладонью, будто стараясь вернуть слова обратно. Но это невозможно.  
На меня снисходит абсолютное спокойствие, как обычно бывает в подобные моменты. Я больше не злюсь, мне просто больно.  
\- Да, я не твой отец, Даниэль. Но мне казалось, что я что-то для тебя значу. И мне казалось, что я, все таки, имею право знать хотя бы где ты. Мне жаль, что это оказалось не так.  
Он стоит пораженный, будто окоченевший, смотрит на меня широко открытыми глазами, застыв. Хорошо, что сейчас лето, и мне не надо одеваться, чтобы уйти. Только влезть в растоптанные мокасины и взять ключи от дома, на всякий случай. Хорошо, что у меня захлопывается дверь. Последнее, что я вижу – виноватый взгляд Даниэля. Я закрываю дверь.  
*****  
Я не ухожу далеко, всего лишь в парк по соседству, в который мы иногда ходим гулять. На улице темно, но на мою скамейку светит фонарь. Я думаю о том, что закурил бы сейчас, если бы не отвращение к запаху табачного дыма. Хочется чем-то забить голову, но мысли вертятся вокруг одного и того же. Кажется, настал тот момент, которого я боялся, но и ждал втайне. Даниэль понял, что нам больше не по пути. Все правильно, он моложе меня, у него впереди вся жизнь, на самом деле. Я, видимо, лишь торможу его, контролирую, как он выразился. Ему, конечно, нужно совершенно другое. Возможно, на этой вечеринке какая-то девушка призналась ему в любви, и он понял, что она тоже ему нравится. Или парень, помоложе меня. Все возможно.  
Я тру лицо, чтобы прогнать слезы, которые наворачиваются на глаза. Глупый, чего я еще ожидал. Да, он был мне благодарен, нас объединило то, что произошло. Но он ошибся, приняв это за какие-то чувства. И вот теперь, когда он свободен и может выбирать себе любую жизнь, выяснилось, что я в эти планы не вписываюсь. Странно только, что ему понадобилось так много времени, чтобы понять это.  
Я опускаю голову между согнутых рук, сцепляя их в замок на затылке. Хочется разбить что-нибудь или ударить кого-нибудь. Но я в парке один.  
Я вздрагиваю от прикосновения руки к моему плечу. Тут гравийные дорожки, но я не услышал, как он подошел, был погружен в свои мысли. Я оборачиваюсь.  
Даниэль выглядит виноватым и расстроенным, а еще совсем не пьяным. Адреналин унес с собой хмель, как обычно и бывает.  
\- Привет…  
Он обходит скамейку и садится рядом. На нем свежая кофта, которая не пахнет чужими духами и рваные домашние джинсы. Он выглядит так, что мне хочется обнять его, но я удерживаю себя.  
Он ежится, стараясь не смотреть мне в глаза.  
\- Прости, я наговорил глупостей… Ты же понимаешь… Я так не думаю, ты же знаешь…  
Он заглядывает мне в глаза умоляюще, хочет, чтобы я подтвердил то, что он сейчас сказал. Но я качаю головой.  
\- Я не знаю, Даниэль. Только ты знаешь, что именно у тебя в голове. Я не умею читать мысли, - я вздыхаю. – Я пойму, если ты захочешь уйти. Это…нормально.  
Он смотрит на меня шокировано, будто я говорю на зулусском или суахили. А потом мотает головой.  
\- Ты чего?! Никуда я не собираюсь уходить! Ты рехнулся, что ли?  
Я мрачно усмехаюсь. Ну да, рехнулся…  
\- Мы оба с тобой знаем, что мы оба не совсем нормальные. Так что можешь считать, что рехнулся. То, что ты сказал мне, значит, что я ошибался насчет природы наших отношений. Так бывает, это нормально, Даниэль. Люди расстаются.  
Он пораженно мотает головой.  
\- Нет. Нет. Ты все не так понял. Я не имел в виду этого! Я вообще не знаю, почему я это все сказал!  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Сам знаешь, что у трезвого на уме… Я все понимаю.  
\- Нет, не понимаешь! – и вот, он снова кричит на меня. – Ты ничего не понимаешь! То, что я с тобой – это не прихоть! Я выбрал тебя! Я отказался от нормальной жизни ради тебя! А ты говоришь, что я хочу уйти! Что за бред, Филипп!? Я люблю тебя, поэтому я с тобой! Перестань нести всякий вздор!  
И он снова толкает меня, но я ловлю его за руку и роняю на себя, прижимая. Мне кажется, что я обнимаю его так крепко, что у него сейчас затрещат ребра, но Даниэль вроде бы не возражает. Я зарываюсь носом ему в макушку, а он обнимает меня, прижимаясь еще теснее, хотя, казалось бы, и некуда.  
Мы так сидим некоторое время, пока нам обоим не становится неудобно. Тогда я отпускаю его, чтобы обнять уже удобнее.  
\- Прости… Я не должен был всего этого говорить. Я рад, что ты заботишься обо мне. Это важно для меня.  
Я вздыхаю и ворошу его макушку. Он терпит, хотя обычно ненавидит, когда я путаю его волосы.  
\- Это я должен просить прощения. Напридумывал себе всякого. Я просто очень волновался за тебя. Прости…  
Он качает головой.  
\- Ты имеешь право знать, где я. Я больше не будут так делать, обещаю.  
Я киваю, и мы опять замолкаем ненадолго, пока я не вспоминаю кое о чем.  
\- Ты сказал, что отказался от нормальной жизни ради меня… - вопрос повисает в воздухе.  
Даниэль отворачивается.  
\- Даниэль…Ты никогда не рассказывал мне, что там произошло. Я не помню почти ничего, лишь смутные образы, которые я не могу ухватить. Расскажи мне, пожалуйста, - я вздыхаю. – Мне кажется, уже пришло время.  
Он кивает, а потом опускает голову, чтобы не смотреть на меня.  
\- Тогда… Ты знаешь, Сфера не может быть злой или доброй, она нейтральна. Она подчиняется тому, кто держит ее в руках, а потом исчезает, если все идет нормально. И… Когда я собрал ее… Она, мм, предложила мне выбор, - он сглатывает. – В награду. Это была ее плата за спасение. Ей было все равно, что я выберу, она бы исполнила что угодно. У меня в руках были тысячи вариантов, я мог решить, как дальше пойдет история. Я мог… Я мог все. Но только в этот момент. Он стал будто поворотной точкой. И я… Я решил остаться с тобой.  
Он замолкает, но я не подгоняю его. И он продолжает.  
\- Она показывала мне, что может быть, что может произойти. В одном из вариантов… Я… - Даниэль еще сильнее наклоняется, так что мне становится трудно его слышать. Я прижимаю его к себе, заставляя слегка выпрямиться. – Я убил тебя. Своими руками. Потому что не нашел другого выхода. В другом Кларенс убил нас обоих. Все люди погибли тоже, я думаю. Но меня не это волновало, когда я отказывался от этого варианта. Меня волновало, что тебя больше не было, в любом случае.  
Он снова замолкает, но в этот раз я не сдерживаюсь и спрашиваю:  
\- Что значит, что тебе пришлось отказаться от нормальной жизни? Что ты имеешь в виду? – я уже, кажется, и сам знаю, что он скажет, но хочу услышать от него.  
Он вздыхает глубоко, прежде чем продолжить.  
\- Сфера предложила мне вернуться, в свое время, я имею в виду. Я мог отказаться от всего заранее, не ездить в Алжир, не искать там ничего. Я мог не встретить Александра. Не… убивать… Она предложила мне это. Но тогда бы мы никогда не встретились. Ты бы тоже никуда не поехал, потому что помнил бы все случившееся. Мы бы оба помнили друг друга, но не могли бы увидеться никогда. Я бы… - он сглатывает. – Умер от остановки сердца вызванной опиумной зависимостью, в 1842 году. Я бы отвоевал у Сферы всего пару лет, потому что не смог бы жить без тебя.  
И он смотрит мне в глаза.  
\- Я выбрал тебя, потому что я бы не смог без тебя. Не потому что ты предоставил мне бесплатный кров и еду, а потому что я просто не могу без тебя жить. Я бы и не жил. И ты бы не жил, я видел. И я выбрал лучшее для нас, как посчитал нужным.  
На мгновение мы оба замираем, а потом я наклоняюсь и целую его глубоко, выражая всю свою признательность, всю любовь. На секунду я представил жизнь без Даниэля, и мне стало страшно. Я представил, как жду его бессмысленно всю свою жизнь. И понял, что я бы выбрал то же самое, что и он. Потому что любая другая жизнь мне не нужна.  
Когда мы отрываемся друг от друга, у меня кружится голова. Даниэль улыбается. Кажется, ему стало легче от того, что он теперь не один знает, какой тяжелый выбор пал на его долю. Я улыбаюсь ему в ответ.  
\- Пошли домой. Тут становится прохладно.  
Я беру его за руку и встаю.  
\- Пошли. Я приготовил ужин. Лазанью, представляешь. Настоящую, а не тот заменитель из коробочки.  
Даниэль сначала фыркает, а потом мы оба начинаем смеяться, так что пугаем ночных прохожих.

21 июля 2006 года, Лондон  
Даниэль.  
\- Ты серьезно?!  
Я стою посреди комнаты, застыв и уставившись на Филиппа. Он только что вручил мне коробку, открыв которую, я обнаружил…  
\- Нет, ты серьезно?  
Филипп всеми силами делает вид, что он вообще не причем. Я выуживаю из коробки кожаные наручники, скованные цепью, и обвиняюще демонстрирую ему. Когда я запомню, что у этого человека нет совести? Он лишь пожимает плечами.  
\- А что такого? Мне казалось, мы уже достаточно долго вместе для небольших экспериментов.  
\- Небольших экспериментов? – верчу неожиданный «подарок» в руках. – Вот сам это и надевай.  
Филипп усмехается.  
\- А давай! Это тоже будет любопытно.  
Меня передергивает. Нет. Больше никогда. Я больше никогда не хочу видеть Филиппа связанным. Я себе не настолько доверяю. А ему? Ему настолько. Конечно. Вздыхаю.  
\- Неужели просто так тебе со мной уже не интересно? Я бы еще понял, не предложи ты использовать это в постели, а…  
Он обнимает меня, путаясь пальцами в волосах.  
\- Нам это ни к чему. Я не вижу смысла связывать тебя во время сессии, ты и так выполняешь любой приказ.  
Фыркаю.  
\- Звучит невероятно пошло, ты в курсе?  
Филипп забирает у меня кожаные браслеты, и я, покорившись, протягиваю ему руки. Может это и правда будет интересно? В конце концов, он все еще гораздо опытнее меня, и хоть я живу с ним уже несколько лет, он всегда находит способ меня удивить. Например, как сейчас, когда с загоревшимися азартом глазами застегивает браслеты на моих запястьях. И отступает на шаг. Я поднимаю руки к глазам и рассматриваю полосы черной кожи. Нет. Как ни удивительно, но неприятных ассоциаций с подвалами старого замка у меня не возникает. Я удивленно качаю головой. Был уверен, что возникнут. Впрочем, пока браслеты не скреплены, их можно спокойно воспринимать и как экзотическое украшение. Филипп снова смеется.  
\- Ты выглядишь удивленным. Бывал же уже в секс-шопе.  
А еще в интернете. Но одно дело знать о существовании чего-то совсем другое – примерить на себя.  
\- Просто непривычно.  
Филипп ловит меня, прижимая к себе, и шепчет.  
\- Это и не должно быть привычным. По крайней мере, пока.  
Я думал, что уже разучился так краснеть, но все равно вспыхиваю при его словах и прикрываю глаза.  
\- Ты любишь меня смущать, не так ли?  
\- Тебя смутить становиться все сложнее. Этот мир тебя портит.  
Качаю головой.  
\- Вряд ли это время может меня испортить сильнее, чем мое.  
Он ловит мой подбородок рукой и целует меня. Это способ закрыть неприятную тему, я и сам знаю. Зачем я снова ее поднял? Все давно в прошлом – для Филиппа, и ничего уже не изменить – для меня. Нет смысла волноваться о своей душе и о том, что будет потом – я ничего не в силах больше исправить и изменить. Когда у меня был выбор, я выбрал Филиппа и не жалею об этом. Пока он рядом со мной, он и будет главным в моей жизни. Я не говорю ему о том, что моя вина никуда не делась, не говорю ему о том, как безумно, гораздо сильнее, чем многие, боюсь смерти. Но… У нас дома все еще лежит плеть, и несколько… Других вещей. Филипп временами с весьма задумчивым лицом сидит за компьютером в сети, а когда я подхожу, быстро сверчивает вкладки и чистит историю поисков… Можно было бы узнать, но к чему? Я и так знаю, что он смотрит там. И поскольку у меня на спине до сих пор красуется несколько синяков – явное доказательство – он знает. Моя вина со мной. И только он может временно мне помочь скинуть этот груз с плеч… Я позволяю ему заставить меня забыть обо всем. Все еще – мне легче подчиниться ему, легче просто позволить стянуть с меня одежду, толкнуть на кровать, я всегда был слишком ведомым… Но с Филиппом эта черта характера безопасна и приносит удовольствие. Можно просто целовать его, можно просто позволить ему раздеть меня, можно из-под полуприкрытых ресниц наблюдать за его лицом, за тем, как он поглаживает мою спину – я не могу сдержать стон. Я знаю, что он специально с силой проводит руками по спине, чтобы напомнить мне о синяках, чтобы причинить легкую боль, и знаю, что я не против, что он знает, что я тоже этого хочу, что эта боль пробегает эклектическими импульсами по спине, заставляя меня откинуть голову назад. Я смотрю на то, как он касается пальцами моего плеча – татуировка давно зажила, но он привыкает к ней гораздо медленней, чем я. Для меня она – уже такая же естественная вещь, как цвет глаз, старые шрамы или отросшие волосы – привычно и нормально. Как и мои шрамы, она просто знак сделанного когда-то выбора. Только шрамы предупреждают об опасности, напоминают мне, как я могу быть слаб, а она… Напоминает мне, что это все – мой выбор. И я не жалею. Нет, мой Филипп, я не жалею. Он же гладит ее кончиками пальцев, словно все еще боится причинить мне боль, и я вижу в его глазах восхищение. И это – лучшая награда за мой выбор, еще одно подтверждение, что хотя бы в этом я не ошибся. Филипп заводит мои руки мне за голову и застегивает цепь, пропуская ее через спинку кровати. И успокаивающе гладит по рукам.  
\- Все в порядке?  
Я киваю. Да, все в порядке.  
Я часто позволяю ему ведущую роль, но в этот раз я более беспомощен, чем всегда. Я почти ничем не могу ему ответить, могу только закусывать губу, выгибаясь под его руками, кажется, сегодня вечером он решил свести меня ожиданием с ума. Я зажмуриваюсь, теряясь в ощущениях. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, хватит медлить!  
\- Филипп!  
\- Да?  
Я шокировано распахиваю глаза, уставившись на него. Он не заставлял меня просить, он знает, как тяжело мне говорить подобные вещи вслух, неужели сегодня он решил нарушить это негласное правило? Он усмехается, и его улыбка на фоне всей ситуации выглядит для меня весьма жестокой.  
\- Нет… - неверяще качаю головой. – Нет, ты не можешь.  
Он снова улыбается. Неужели, он действительно хочет заставить меня просить его? Я подозревал, что у него какие-то проблемы, по крайней мере, странная тема «я не буду тебя удерживать, если захочешь уйти» время от времени прорывается, как и «из-за твоего обмена веществ, ты выглядишь максимум на двадцать, как тебе удается?!», но доказывать себе свою исключительность за мой счет – не слишком ли жестоко?  
\- Филипп, я не буду этого делать!  
В следующий момент он заставляет меня зашипеть и выгнуться на кровати, дергая за цепь и задыхаясь. Его прикосновения – возбуждающие, горячие, но недостаточные. Я теряюсь в них, это похоже на пытку, ну сделай же что-нибудь! Когда он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать меня, я с силой прикусываю ему губу, чувствуя легкий привкус крови во рту, когда он отшатывается с недовольным шипением.  
\- Какой ты злой, когда не получаешь то, что хочешь!  
Время сливается в бесконечность. Бесконечность моих стонов, сбитого дыхания, тяжелого голодного взгляда Филиппа. Я сдаюсь, смаргиваю выступившие на глазах слезы и прошу его, со стыдом слыша, как жалко и умоляюще звучит мой голос.  
\- Филипп…  
\- Да?  
\- Филипп, пожалуйста…  
Я закусываю губу, чтобы не стонать непрерывно. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста!  
\- Пожалуйста... что, Даниэль?  
Не могу. Я не могу. В горле снова встает мешающий говорить ком. Я просто не могу этого сказать. Лучше сойти с ума, Филипп тоже не железный, он тоже сломается, нужно просто подождать, в конце концов… Я срываюсь, почти плача на задушенный крик:  
\- Пожалуйста, Филипп, пожалуйста, сделай это, прошу! ..  
И вскрикнув, выгибаюсь ему навстречу. Наконец-то!  
\- Даниэль!..  
Все происходит быстро. Много времени не нужно, к этому моменту мы оба на пределе, и я быстро проваливаюсь в бездну удовольствия, теряя связь с миром, а потом прихожу в себя, дрожа, со слезами, неприятно щекочущими кожу, бессмысленно смотря в потолок. Филипп постепенно выравнивает дыхание рядом со мной, обнимая меня, притягивая к себе, и нам обоим не очень удобно.  
\- Может, отвяжешь меня?  
Он фыркает и щелкает замком на наручниках, и я со стоном опускаю затекшие руки, обнимая его в ответ.  
\- Ты ужасный человек, который не стесняется использовать шантаж!  
\- Да-да, шантажист, а еще лжец, и в целом человек без чести.  
Слабо бью его в бок – на большее у меня не осталось сил.  
\- Это потому что ты француз.  
\- Эй! – возмущается он, но мне все равно. Я вымотан слишком сильно, чтобы спорить с ним, поэтому примеряющее целую его в плечо и прикрываю глаза. Можно полежать минуту.  
\- Я люблю тебя. Знай. – Я всегда произношу эти слова… после. Потому что мне кажется, ему важно их слышать. Я не знаю, как иначе убедить его, что я никуда не исчезну, что он нужен мне, именно он, и что я никуда не собираюсь от него уходить.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю.  
\- Я знаю, – иначе зачем ты вообще со мной связался?

Август 2006, Лондон.  
Даниэль.   
Очередная смерть заставляет меня почти завыть в голос и выругаться, а ведь я был так близок к тому, чтобы пройти уровень! Сдерживаюсь, чтобы не запустить всем, что подвернется под руку в экран. Несправедливо!  
Напрячься меня заставляет ощущение пристального взгляда в затылок, настолько тяжелого, что волоски на шее встают дыбом. Ощущение заставляет меня поежиться, и обернуться, стягивая с головы наушники. Сердце замирает и падает куда-то вниз, а я чувствую себя застигнутым на месте преступления вором, как минимум. В дверях стоит Филипп. Мне приходится кашлянуть, чтобы вернуть себе голос.   
\- Привет… А ты не должен был вернуться в пятницу?  
Филипп мрачнее тучи.   
\- Сегодня пятница.   
Нежели? Проклятье… Я совсем потерял счет времени… Оглядываю комнату. Все выглядит… Не лучшим образом. Филипп уехал на конференцию. На пять дней. И я решил, что это хороший повод расслабиться и отдохнуть. И мое решение с головой выдают неубранные коробки из-под пиццы (я не забывал есть! Просто не сильно следил за режимом) и банки из-под пива. Вот этого Филипп точно не одобрит…  
\- А почему ты не позвонил?.. Я бы тебя встретил…   
\- Я звонил. Раз двадцать. И смс отправлял.   
Тянусь к телефону, чтобы взглянуть на экран. И правда – 14 пропущенных вызовов… Я – идиот. Не надо было играть в наушниках. Тогда бы услышал звонок и успел бы привести квартиру в порядок. Поднимаюсь на ноги.   
\- Прости… Я сейчас все уберу! И ужин приготовлю!  
Филипп разворачивается и идет в кухню.   
\- Не утруждайся, я тебя от чего-то важного отвлекаю.   
Я понимаю, что помириться будет сложнее, чем я надеялся.   
Спустя час стучу о косяк двери. Это бессмысленно, дверь не заперта, и я вижу, как Филипп, уже успевший принять душ, лежит в кровати с книгой.   
\- Ужин готов.   
Филипп демонстративно смотрит на часы.   
\- В полночь? Не поздновато для ужина? Я не голоден.   
Смотрю в пол. Все будет гораздо, гораздо сложнее…   
\- Остынет…   
\- Поешь без меня.   
Вздыхаю. Конечно, я не буду без него есть… За ночь не испортится, а если Филипп все же захочет есть… Убираю в контейнеры еду и оставляю в холодильнике. Если он настолько принципиальный, то сможет и разогреть!  
Разрываюсь некоторое время, но все равно иду спать на диван. Филипп на меня зверски обижен и вряд ли благосклонно примет в нашей – нашей! – кровати. Неужели я настолько виноват? Да, я устроил себе небольшой отдых без его вечного контроля… Да, немного потерялся во времени… Да, пропустил его возвращение… Но неужели это повод так долго на меня злиться и наказывать меня таким мерзким способом?  
Я не сплю ночью, но притворяюсь, что сплю, когда Филипп входит в комнату. Не знаю, зачем он пришел, может и мириться, но может и нет, а сделать мне очередной выговор… Поэтому я притворяюсь спящим, роняя себе книгу на грудь. Филипп вздыхает, берет книгу, откладывая ее, снимает с меня очки. Я слежу, чтобы мое дыхание было глубоким и ровным, а ресницы не дрожали. А потом я чувствую, что меня укрывают пледом. Значит не так серьезно, и злится, как хочет показать. Еще какое-то время я лежу, прислушиваясь к звукам из кухни. Конечно… Ехал долго, не смог нормально поесть, голоден… Хорошо, что его принципиальность не доходит до того, чтобы морить себя голодом. Филипп моет посуду и ложится спать. А я снова надеваю очки и устраиваюсь с книгой.   
В восемь утра я легко целую его, и Филипп жмурится и открывает глаза. Спросонья он не сразу вспоминает, что должен на меня злиться, и я получаю нежный поцелуй. Потом Филипп хмурится, а я указываю на стоящий рядом с кроватью поднос.   
\- Завтрак в постель. Доброе утро.   
Филипп все еще хмурится, но я уже вижу в его глазах искорки удовольствия, и не удивляюсь, когда он переставляет поднос себе на колени.   
\- Доброе. Спасибо.   
Он все еще пытается выглядеть сердитым, но я улыбаюсь, я уже вижу, что он не сердится на меня. Поэтому дожидаюсь, когда он заканчивает есть, и убираю поднос. И ложусь рядом с ним, осторожно вычерчивая линии пальцем по его груди.   
\- Не злись. Я все понял, прости. Я больше не буду себя так вести. Просто, ты бываешь невыносим в своем стремлении контролировать меня во всем и всегда.   
Филипп фыркает, но уже притягивает меня в объятья, и я, счастливо вздыхая, обнимаю его в ответ. Я скучал по нему.   
\- Ладно. Но ты повел себя отвратительно.   
Улыбаюсь ему, целуя в шею.   
\- Да-да. И готов это искупить.   
И после этого мне приходится спрятать зевок за раскрытой ладонью. Я все же всю ночь бодрствовал и теперь жутко хочу спать просто зверски, глаза закрываются. Поэтому смотрю на Филиппа несчастным и виноватым взглядом.   
\- Но давай я все искуплю вечером, а?


	19. Экстра 8: 2007 год.

5 апреля 2007 года, Лондон  
Даниэль  
Хватаюсь за его руку, затравленно озираясь по сторонам.  
\- Проклятье, Филипп, я не понимаю, как согласился на это! Куда ты меня в итоге притащил?  
Он успокаивающе сжимает мою ладонь.   
\- Все в порядке. Это заведение с хорошей, проверенной репутацией. Ты согласился, потому что я тебя об этом попросил. Не нервничай так!  
Легко сказать. У меня такое ощущение, что мне, как минимум, целятся в спину. «БДСМ-отель». Идиотская затея с самого начала. Персонал вежливый просто до боли в зубах. Филипп улыбается девушке за стойкой у входа, расплачивается – я все это пропускаю, потому что предпочитаю спрятаться за его спину и смотреть преимущественно в пол. Тематика данного заведения кричит прямо со стен – с фотографий, с черно-красного оформления, с кожаной мебели… А то, что мое поведение недвусмысленно показывает четкое распределение ролей между мной и Филиппом, заставляет меня нервничать еще сильнее. Филипп же, кажется, наоборот, в таком месте все больше расслабляется, и, когда нам предлагают подождать немного, садится в кресло и тянет меня к себе на колени, не обращая внимания на мое сопротивления. Я подчиняюсь только потому, что затевать драку на глазах у персонала считаю неприемлемым. Филипп тихо смеется.   
\- Расслабься, ты как палку проглотил.   
Шиплю сквозь зубы.   
\- Я тебя ненавижу. Так и знай. Я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты притащил меня сюда.   
\- Это неправда..   
Неправда, я и сам это знаю. Но мне все равно зверски неловко и стыдно в подобном месте. Я бы предпочел, чтобы подобные вещи не выходили за пределы нашей с Филиппом спальни.   
Когда мы переступаем порог комнаты, я чувствую, как щеки заливает красным.   
\- Ты с ума сошел!   
Он ловит меня у двери при попытке просто сбежать отсюда и успокаивающе гладит по спине.   
\- Спокойно. По большей части это все – просто атрибутика. У нас годовщина, помнишь? И я достаточно много за все это заплатил.   
Стискиваю зубы.   
\- Это шантаж.   
Он мягко целует меня, заставляя немного расслабиться.   
\- Пусть так. Но тебе же самому любопытно.   
Вздыхаю. Боже, это все так неловко! Сделай же что-нибудь, чтобы эта неловкость ушла! Слишком кричащий дизайн, слишком все напоказ, как на сцене, совершенно непохоже… А на что это должно быть похоже? На реальную камеру пыток? Меня передергивает. Нет, боже, хорошо, что все выглядит таким наигранным. Все равно обвожу обстановку рукой.   
\- Это пошло.   
Филипп улыбается.   
\- Так и должно быть, – его глаза холодеют, и я узнаю знакомую сосредоточенность. Так быстро? – Раздевайся. Я запер дверь. Не бойся. Нас никто не потревожит.   
Этому тону я никогда не мог сопротивляться, а годы, проведенные вместе, выработали у меня привычку подчиняться ему, почти не задумываясь над его словами. Я раздеваюсь и на секунду прижимаю холодные руки к горящим щекам.   
Филипп медленно подводит меня к обитой кожей скамье. Надавливает на спину, приказывая ложиться, и у меня, как всегда, слегка ведет голову. Кожаные крепежи заставляют меня ненадолго вынырнуть из блаженного «не-здесь» тумана и задать вопрос:  
\- А ты говорил, что нам это не нужно?..  
Он только стискивает мне плечо, призывая молчать, но все-таки отвечает.   
\- У нас подобного дома и нет. А здесь – грех не воспользоваться.   
Я пытаюсь дышать как можно ровнее. Ничего страшного не происходит. Мы делали это много раз. Просто у Филиппа сейчас расширился ассортимент. Когда на глаза ложится плотная кожаная маска, дыхание все равно сбивается, даже не смотря на успокаивающие поглаживание по спине.   
\- Ты готов?  
Киваю. Да.   
Мне казалось, он выберет что-то вроде плетки, но я слышу, как чиркает зажигалка, и по комнате плывет запах, который я узнаю – запах зажженной свечи.   
\- Не волнуйся. Этот воск не обжигает сильно. Потом даже следов не останется.   
Я чувствую, как его руки убирают мне волосы со спины и напрягаюсь. Как не готовься – первый удар, или первая капля, как сейчас, все равно воспринимается остро-болезненно. Я задыхаюсь, стискивая зубы, и шиплю от боли. Капли падают на спину, обжигая кожу, застывая на ней пленками, и я как всегда теряюсь в этих ощущениях. Стук в дверь заставляет меня замереть и задержать дыхание. Что?..  
\- Не волнуйся. Я кое-что заказал, просто принесли заказ. Подожди меня.   
Тихий разговор у двери, и я слышу, как Филипп что-то ставит на столик.   
\- Говорят, контраст хорошо работает, но мы с тобой еще не проверяли эту теорию…  
И в первый момент мне кажется, что кожу снова обжигает воск, и я вскрикиваю. Но по тонким струйкам воды, растекающимся по спине, догадываюсь, что Филипп использует лед. Да, он прав. Это сводит с ума. Под прикосновениями льда, потом – его холодных, остывших пальцев, я начинаю тихо стонать.   
\- Тише, тише… Мы еще так много не попробовали…  
Внезапно он освобождает меня, и я рефлекторно тянусь к повязке на глазах, но меня останавливает строгое:  
\- Не снимай!  
Он проводит рукой по моей спине, стряхивая с нее прилипший воск, и ведет вслепую по комнате. И только когда запястья и лодыжки снова охватывают кожаные браслеты, я вспоминаю обитый черной кожей крест, стоявший у стены, к которому, видимо, сейчас и прижимаюсь. Так пошло, боже…  
Шею обхватывает ошейник, и Филипп шепчет мне на ухо, от чего все волоски на теле встают дыбом:  
\- Мы с тобой не очень классическая БДСМ-пара, но считай меня слегка фетишистом.   
Ошейник не душит меня, Филипп проверят его, вкладывая палец между полоской кожи и моей шеей, так что он прав – это просто антураж. А вот вложенный мне в рот кляп на антураж совсем не похож, как я остановлю его, если это потребуется? Протестующе мычу, пытаясь выплюнуть кляп, но Филипп опять успокаивающе поглаживает меня по спине.   
\- Успокойся. Все будет в порядке. Ты же доверяешь мне?  
И я позволяю ему затянуть еще одну полоску кожи у меня на затылке. Он слегка пожимает мне руку, словно спрашивая «все в порядке?», и я отвечаю ответным пожатием. Да, все в порядке.   
\- Я начну с плетки. Ты ее знаешь. Так же, как у нас дома. Ничего страшного.   
Как всегда, я затаиваю дыхание перед первым ударом, и у меня получается не вскрикнуть, только вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Невозможно предсказать, особенно с закрытыми глазами. Это вначале почти не больно. Можно расслабиться, можно отдаться ритму, можно просто плыть на этих волнах, я же доверяю ему, все в порядке… Когда удары становятся сильнее, они уже обжигают кожу. Но я знаю, что могу вынести больше, я снова схожу с ума, стоны глушит кляп и, вероятно, звуки получаются весьма жалкими, но мне все равно.   
\- Я поменяю плеть. Будет больнее. Ты готов?   
Снова киваю. Да, больше. Мне нужно больше.   
Следующий удар заставляет меня вздрогнуть всем телом и замереть, задерживая дыхание, привыкая к новым ощущениям. Больше, Филипп, больше, прошу тебя, не останавливайся…   
Еще одна смена. Голос Филиппа доносится до меня как через вату.   
\- Стек. Таким мы не пользовались. Всего пять ударов, не больше. Ты готов?  
Киваю, плохо соображая, о чем он говорит, и следующий удар выбивает из меня воздух, я задыхаюсь, вжимаясь в стену всем телом в попытке уйти от удара, больно, это больно! Я задерживаю дыхание, и Филипп не наносит следующий удар, пока я не начинаю снова дышать. Больно, больно!  
На третьем ударе я кричу, выгибаясь… А на четвертом боль пропадает. А пятый сталкивает меня в ту сияющую бездну эйфории и покоя, в то ощущение, ради которого я готов пойти на почти все что угодно, что предложит мне Филипп…  
Я прихожу в себя, лежа на кровати, уже без кляпа, без повязки на глазах, но все еще в ошейнике. Я лежу на животе, и Филипп сосредоточенно смазывает мне спину какой-то мазью, но, заметив, что я очнулся, наклоняется и целует меня. В его вопросе сквозит неуверенность, по которой я понимаю, что игра закончена – таким тоном он никогда не стал бы разговаривать со мной… в процессе.   
\- Тебе понравилось?  
Улыбаюсь шальной, пьяной улыбкой. И сжимаю его ладонь.   
\- Да… О, да..  
Он фыркает.  
\- А ты идти не хотел!  
Смеюсь в подушку и сажусь на кровати, когда Филипп заканчивает. Я не чувствую боли, но я уже знаю, что слишком долго эта эйфория не продлится. Еще одна загадка раскрыта, на столике рядом с кроватью в ведерке с подтаявшим льдом - бутылка шампанского. И тарелка с закусками. Филипп, улыбаясь, открывает бутылку и подает мне наполненный бокал, притворно хмурясь:  
\- Только один.   
Возмущаюсь:  
\- А остальное ты выпьешь?!  
Он смеется.   
\- Может быть.   
Я касаюсь его бокала своим, слушая мелодичный звук, и повторяю то, во что верю уже много лет, смотря ему в глаза.   
\- Я люблю тебя. И я не жалею о своем выборе.   
\- Я тоже люблю тебя. Я рад, что я с тобой.   
Маленький ритуал закончен, и я, жмурясь от удовольствия, пью шампанское. Потом пытаюсь нащупать застежку у ошейника, и Филипп хмурится.   
\- Что ты делаешь?  
Недоуменно смотрю на него.   
\- Ну… Ты же не собираешься украсть это? А кляп и маску ты вроде как вернул…   
Филипп улыбается так, что мне хочется его ударить, настолько самодовольная у него улыбка.   
\- Нет, это можно не возвращать. Это я тебе купил. Заберем домой.   
И мне остается лишь шокировано смотреть на него, раздумывая, насколько мне жаль хорошего шампанского и не стоит ли выплеснуть его ему в лицо.

Август 2007 года, Турция  
Филипп  
В этот раз я выбираю отпуск по своему вкусу, поэтому мы едем в гостеприимную и безопасную, изученную и облазанную со всех сторон Турцию. Наш отель находится в маленьком туристическом городке, в котором нет ни музеев, ни подозрительных гробниц, только море, солнце и пляж от горизонта до горизонта. Конечно, я заказываю тур по системе «все включено», чтобы не думать о еде. Конечно, после долгих препирательств, я заставляю Даниэля оставить компьютер дома. Конечно, я рад, что мы едем туда, где можно будет в полной мере насладиться местной природой, теплой погодой и покоем.  
Даниэль всю дорогу мрачный. Пока мы едем в аэропорт, пока летим, пока автобус везет нас в отель. Он, конечно, хотел поехать туда, где будет интересно ему, но наш уговор не дает ему такой возможности.  
Но когда мы входим в наш номер, и он видит, как за окном плещется Средиземное море, он улыбается. Ему явно нравится вид, а я специально выбрал номер так, чтобы окна выходили на море. В номере две кровати, которые я, не смущаясь, сдвигаю вместе.  
\- Филипп… К нам же будут приходить горничные… Может не надо? – и через столько лет он все еще боится показывать наши чувства публике.  
Я фыркаю.  
\- Ну и пусть заходят, их дело – убирать, а не обсуждать постояльцев, - я подхожу и обнимаю его. – Не бойся, никто даже не узнает.  
Он расслабляется в моих руках.  
*****  
В первый день мы попадаем на море только ближе к вечеру, когда солнце уже мягкое и ласковое, а от воды дует приятный бриз. Волны барашками наползают на берег, все лениво и томно. И мы оба ленивые и томные, нас утомил долгий перелет и сборы перед ним. Мы спорили по поводу каждой вещи, как с моей стороны, так и со стороны Даниэля. У меня не нашлось подходящей случаю кепки, поэтому ее пришлось купить в аэропорту. Почему-то Даниэля очень разозлило то, что я совсем не подготовился к летнему отдыху заранее. Мы ругались почти все время, пока собирались, но стоило нам обоим увидеть ласковое и теплое море, как все проблемы будто исчезли.  
*****  
Будить Даниэля по утрам – сущий ад, особенно если он лег спать не слишком рано, что и произошло прошлой ночью, конечно. Да, признаю, я в этом виноват, но это не отменяет того, что завтрак в отеле подают только с 7 до 10 утра.  
\- Даниэль, вставай! Пора на завтрак! Все съедят без нас!  
В ответ я слышу только недовольное бурчание из недр одеяла. Мне приходится потянуть за его край, чтобы Даниэль показался из своего кокона.  
\- Не пойдешь сейчас, будешь голодным весь день!  
Он щурится на меня, явно недовольный.  
\- Значит, буду голодным. Отстань, я хочу спать, - и снова залезает под одеяло.  
Мне приходится сдернуть его с Даниэля, чтобы добиться какого-то эффекта.  
\- Ну, уж нет, я не хочу выслушивать твое нытье весь день, поэтому мы оба сейчас пойдем завтракать! А поспать ты можешь и на пляже под зонтом. Одевайся или я понесу тебя в том, в чем ты сейчас.  
Даниэль хмыкает.  
\- Голым что ли?  
Я киваю, как можно серьезней.  
\- Голым, значит голым, - и дергаю его на себя, намереваясь закинуть себе на плечо.  
Он сопротивляется, я тяну сильнее… В результате на завтрак мы чуть не опаздываем, зато Даниэль бодр и весел утром  
*****  
\- Филипп, может, ты пойдешь ко мне под зонт?  
Голос Даниэля немного обеспокоенный, он сам сидит под зонтом с книгой, совершенно не собираясь загорать. А я не собираюсь упускать свой шанс набрать солнечного света на зиму.  
\- Ничего со мной не будет, ты же намазал меня кремом от загара. Все будет в порядке.  
Я валяюсь под солнцем, мне тепло и хорошо, будто меня окружает большое теплое одеяло, не душит, а просто мягко обволакивает. Мне кажется, в Гренландии я промерз насквозь, так что мне никогда не выгнать этот холод из своих костей. Но это теплое солнце дает мне надежду.  
А потом мы много плаваем, плещемся, брызгаемся друг на друга. Даниэлю весело, как мне кажется, он не говорит ни о каких музеях или древних замках. Возможно, он сможет полюбить такой простой отдых.  
*****  
Крем для загара не помогает, и к вечеру я понимаю, что сгорел. Даниэль ничего не говорит, но мне достаточно его укоряющего взгляда, который как бы говорит мне: «а я говорил». Он мажет мне спину, плечи, грудь, лицо и уши кремом после загара, но к коже все равно больно прикасаться. Я так давно не был в теплых местах, что забыл, что так бывает.  
Когда я сижу на кровати с захваченной с собой в поездку книжкой, Даниэль осторожно прикасается к моему плечу.  
\- Филипп… Я хотел спросить… Не могли бы мы поехать на экскурсию?  
Я недовольно смотрю на него.  
\- Даниэль, мы же договаривались…  
Он поспешно кивает.  
\- Да, никаких древностей. Но это и не древность, то есть не совсем, это природные купальни из известняка. Никаких курганов или развалин. Посмотри, как красиво.  
И он сует мне под нос листовку, явно найденную где-то в отеле. Фото и правда впечатляют. Это будто гора белоснежной воздушной ваты. Очень красиво и безопасно на вид.  
\- Туда совсем недалеко ехать, а после нас повезут еще и на геотермальный источник с газированной водой температуры тела. Когда еще такое увидишь! Поехали, пожалуйста.  
Я вздыхаю и сдаюсь. Знает, паршивец, что меня легко пронять красотами природы, которую я ценю больше человеческих построек.  
\- Хорошо, записывай нас на свою экскурсию.  
Даниэль целует меня в щеку, и вскакивает с кровати. В этот момент не скажешь, что ему уже 26, выглядит как мальчишка.  
\- Я пойду, запишу нас на завтра, если еще можно!  
И убегает к стойке администрации, оставляя меня в номере одного.  
*****  
В это утро Даниэль с легкостью встает в 6 утра, мне даже не приходится будить его. Ему настолько хочется получить новые знания, что он готов пожертвовать ради них сном.  
Мы загружаемся в автобус не самой новой модели. Даниэль садится у окна. Я разглядываю его профиль на фоне моря. Удивительно, насколько мы разные. Когда я вижу нас обоих в зеркало, не могу понять, что нас объединяет. Рядом с ним я выгляжу чуть ли не смешно, и это портит мне настроение. Да, я знаю, что моя одежда – не образец вкуса, но я считаю, что в отпуске надо отдыхать. Поэтому рядом с его светлыми льняными брюками (и когда только купить успел?) и белой легкой рубашкой, мои бермуды, хоть и спокойного бежевого цвета, и яркая майка выглядят глупо. Я расстраиваюсь, но не подаю вида, чтобы не расстраивать и его. Даниэль так возбужден поездкой, он все время смотрит в окно. Незачем ему знать, что утром я посмотрел на себя в зеркало и долго потом ругал за глупость и недальновидность. Все лицо красное, обгоревшее, даже кончики ушей алеют. Выгляжу, прямо скажем. А мне бы хотелось быть его достойным.  
*****  
До этого гребанного памятника природы, оказывается, ехать почти пять часов!  
\- Недалеко, да?  
Даниэль только виновато пожимает плечами.  
Мы призжаем туда в самое пекло, так что мне кажется, будто меня завернули посреди лета в шерстяное одеяло. А Даниэлю, кажется, все нипочем, он внимательно слушает экскурсовода, снимает красоту местной природы на фотоаппарат. Я лишь посильнее надвигаю на глаза кепку и плетусь за ним. Кажется, я переоценил свою любовь к теплу. Хочу в милый дождливый Лондон.  
\- Давай я сниму тебя на фоне!  
Я мотаю головой и отбираю у него фотик.  
\- Давай лучше я тебя. А то все только ты и ты снимаешь.  
Даниэль встает прямо посередине одного из маленьких бассейнов с голубой водой. За ним – белая стена, такая хрупкая, что похожа на морскую пену. Его светлый костюм, выбеленный жарким солнцем, превращает его в древнее божество, родившееся из лазурной воды под его ногами. Я делаю кадр и замираю, любуясь им.  
\- Ну что, получилось?  
Он подбегает, чуть не теряя свою пижонскую шляпу на бегу. Я киваю и улыбаюсь ему. Этот жаркий день уже не кажется таким ужасным в этот момент.  
Но все меняется буквально через несколько минут, когда нас снова засовывают в автобус и везут дальше. Жара только нарастает, спадать она начнет через пару часов.  
\- Почему ты такой мрачный? – Даниэль явно легче переносит такую погоду, чем я.  
Я отворачиваюсь.  
\- Филипп..?  
\- Знаешь, я думал, что ненавижу только холод… Но сейчас я понял, что еще я ненавижу жару и тебя с твоими экскурсиями!  
Всю дорогу до купален Афродиты мы не разговариваем. А там я умудряюсь спихнуть Даниэля в воду прямо в одежде, что очень поднимает мне настроение, зато он начинает злиться. Правда недолго, потому что он умудряется дернуть меня за руку, когда я помогаю ему вылезти, и вот в воде уже оказываемся мы оба. Она и правда очень приятная и теплая. Теперь мы уже смеемся оба, мир восстановлен, поездка уже не кажется сущим адом.  
Одежда успевает высохнуть до того, как мы садимся в автобус, чтобы ехать обратно. Мы еще успеваем на ужин, что очень меня радует. Я вообще весьма доволен тем, как провел день в целом.  
За нами садятся две девушки, явно говорящие по-французски. Они всю дорогу щебечут что-то на своем языке, я не понимаю ни слова. Вдруг, Даниэль рядом напрягается и краснеет, но не от смущения, а явно от злости, потому что он сжимает кулаки, лежащие у него на коленях.  
\- Что-то случилось? Эй, что не так?  
Он мотает головой, явно с усилием расслабляясь.  
\- Ничего, просто голова заболела внезапно, сейчас все прошло.  
И мне приходится удовлетвориться этим объяснением, потому что я знаю, что Даниэль ничего мне не скажет, если не захочет.  
*****  
До поры до времени, потому что когда мы входим в номер после ужина, его прорывает.  
\- Эти девушки, которые сидели за нами, они обсуждали нас, когда мы ехали обратно, - у него снова непроизвольно сжимаются кулаки, и я его обнимаю.  
\- Ну, обсуждали и обсуждали, ничего страшного. Бывает и такое, просто не обращай внимания.  
Даниэль мотает головой, но хотя бы отстраниться не пытается, наоборот обнимает меня сам.  
\- Ты не понимаешь. Они говорили, что ты меня купил, задурил мозги и соблазнил, иначе, что я могу делать рядом с тобой..?  
Я замираю. Я не знаю, как к этому относиться. Я бы хотел, чтобы Даниэль сразу сказал мне, что происходит, тогда я бы смог осадить их еще в автобусе.  
\- Почему ты мне не сказал?  
Он пожимает плечами, все еще крепко обнимая меня.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты расстроился или начал с ними разбираться. Да и это не важно, просто немного неприятно, не обращай внимания, – он отстраняется и тянется, чтобы поцеловать меня.  
Я даю себя отвлечь. Невыплеснутая злость плещется во мне. Кто-то посмел подумать, что наши отношения могут иметь под собой такую основу! Хочется открутить кому-нибудь голову, но вместо этого я со всей силой доказываю Даниэлю ночью, что в наших отношения во главе угла стоит любовь. И Даниэль со мной явно согласен…  
*****  
А на следующий день мы едем в аквапарк, и Даниэль весь день шипит на меня, потому что я оставил у него на плече большой засос, который виден всем вокруг, когда он снимает одежду. Мне становится смешно. Зато злой и взъерошенный, в футболке на мокрое тело он не так контрастирует со мной, тем более, что у меня начала облезать кожа с ушей. Мы даже вместе составляем колоритную пару, смотримся гармонично, в каком-то извращенном плане. И я целую его посреди самого глубокого бассейна во всем парке. И всем вокруг абсолютно плевать.

Октябрь 2007 года, Лондон  
Даниэль  
\- Добрый день. Даниэль Оллфорд?  
Эта фамилия все еще кажется неправильной. Мне все равно, осталась бы та, что была изначально на документах, или эта – для меня они одинаково чужие. Филипп настоял сменить. Даже порывался узнать настоящую дату рождения, но я уговорил его не тратить свои силы. К чему? Есть та, что стоит у меня в паспорте – не хуже и не лучше всех прочих дней. Можно было бы сменить ее на ту, когда я очнулся после зелья, или на ту, когда оказался в парке Лондона, но зачем? Всего лишь дата. Филипп иногда бывает до смешного… Романтичен и сентиментален. А к фамилии я все равно не привыкну. Но эту, в отличие от предыдущей, той, что придумал мне Филипп при выписке из сумасшедшего дома, я хотя бы запомнил.   
\- Да, все верно, добрый день.  
Кто может мне звонить в… Бросаю взгляд на часы – только три, я встал-то пару часов назад… Филипп должен вернуться вечером, как раз еще успею приготовить ужин, надо только выбраться в магазин – кончилось молоко… И, кажется, масло… И кофе нужна новая банка… Еще успею, заказ сейчас один и не срочный. Может позвать Филиппа куда-нибудь? Пятница же, завтра и послезавтра он свободен. Ммм… Ресторан или кино? Что-то, что понравится ему, почему нет? Я не сразу осознаю, что говорит мне голос в телефоне.   
\- Вы записаны контактным лицом в медицинской карте мистера Лафреска. Он сейчас в больнице…   
Я вскакиваю с дивана, отбрасывая книгу. В больнице?! Боже мой…. Сердце словно падает вниз, и в груди что-то обрывается. Что могло случиться с Филиппом? Еще вчера вечером все было в порядке! Утром мы попрощались, немного скомкано и сонно с моей стороны, но я уверен, что он был в порядке! Что могло произойти?! Авария? Его сбила машина? Или сердечный приступ? Боже мой….  
\- Что случилось?!  
\- Успокойтесь, ничего страшного. Просто аппендицит, сейчас он в операционной…  
На операции?! Мой Филипп сейчас на операции?!  
\- Боже мой, где? Скажите адрес, я приеду, как только смогу.   
Я, кажется, впервые за много лет совершенно не смотрю, во что одеваюсь, просто натягивая то, что попадается под руку. И влетаю из квартиры, схватив только телефон, ключи и кошелек.   
Хорошо, что поймать кэб в Лондоне по-прежнему не большая проблема, и мне не приходится возиться с метро. Ловлю себя на том, что нервно подергиваю прядь волос. Я не заколол волосы… Я вообще расчесывался? Не важно.   
В приемной больницы я подлетаю к стойке.   
\- Филипп Лафреск. Мне звонили по поводу него…   
Филипп уже не в операционной – вся операция заняла всего сорок восемь минут – это мне девушка сказала, та милая леди, что проводила в палату и принесла стакан воды. А еще сказала, что я выгляжу хуже их пациента, и спросила, не нужно ли мне чего… Мне нужно, чтобы с Филиппом все было в порядке, и все. Поэтому мне оставалось поблагодарить ее и ответить, что все в порядке. Сколько Филипп будет без сознания мне не сказали, точнее… Сказали, что от часа до трех… Я подтягиваю стул поближе к кровати, благословляя его предусмотрительность, если бы не она, и я не был бы записан у него в медкарте, меня может быть сюда не пустили вовсе… Я беру руку Филиппа, и меня пугает, какой она мне кажется холодной… Все в порядке, уговариваю себя я, все в порядке, ничего страшного, несложная операция, прошла успешно, все в порядке… Господи, как я испугался…   
Меня скручивает запоздалый страх, заставляя свернуться, уткнуться лицом в простыни на кровати, сжимая зубы и пряча слезы складках белой ткани. Как я испугался… Если бы с Филиппом действительно случилось что-то страшное, если бы… Если бы его не стало, как я жил бы дальше? Боже, никак… Я точно знаю, что не смог бы жить без него… Господи, как страшно, как невероятно страшно, пусть с тобой все будет в порядке, пожалуйста… Молился бы, если бы верил…   
Моих волос касается рука, и я вскидываю голову, облегченно видя, что Филипп открыл глаза. Пытаюсь улыбнуться ему, но выходит, должно быть, очень жалко. Зато Филипп улыбается мне искренне, и я ловлю его руку, прижимаясь щекой к ладони.   
\- Эй… Ты что, плакал?  
Провожу рукой по лицу, стирая остатки слез.   
\- Нет! Конечно, нет. Я просто страшно за тебя испугался… Никогда больше так не делай!  
Филипп улыбается мне, и в голубых глазах загораются веселые искорки.   
\- Не попадать в больницу? Этого я обещать не могу.   
Я выдыхаю, целуя его ладонь. Все будет хорошо.   
*****  
\- Иди домой.   
Мотаю головой.   
\- Нет, я с тобой посижу. Все в порядке.   
\- Ты себя со стороны-то видел? Не понимаю, как ты в таком виде решился из дома выйти, совсем на тебя не похоже.   
Пытаюсь пригладить растрепанные волосы. Нет, не расчесался…   
\- Все нормально. Я посижу здесь.   
\- Ты уже сутки на этом стуле. Даниэль, иди домой.   
\- Правильно, милый, тебе нужно пойти домой и тоже хоть немного поспать!  
Я улыбаюсь, оборачиваясь к двери.   
\- Мэри! Ты приехала!  
Она хмурится, качая головой.   
\- Конечно, я приехала! Парень моего друга в беде, как я могла не приехать!   
Филипп смеется.   
\- Я - всего лишь парень друга?  
Мэри фыркает в ответ.   
\- При чем тут ты? Ты-то будешь в порядке, я говорила про Даниэля!   
Против двойной атаки я уже ничего сделать не могу и соглашаюсь ехать домой. Обещаю постараться хоть немного поспать, хоть и сомневаюсь, что мне это удастся. Целую Филиппа в щеку и обещаю скоро вернуться и, выходя из палаты, слышу за закрывающейся дверью голос Мэри:  
\- Как ты мог так напугать мальчика? На нем же лица нет!  
Неужели я настолько плохо выгляжу?  
*****  
Спустя еще пять дней Филиппа, наконец, отпускают домой. Я внимательно выслушиваю все указания врача, записываю список того, что Филиппу можно есть, а чего нельзя, обещаю, что буду следить, чтобы он не наделал глупостей, и нас наконец-то отпускают домой. Через несколько часов дома я начинаю подозревать, что Филипп получает от своей болезни искреннее удовольствие, настолько выразительно он счастливо вдыхает запах свежего белья на кровати и улыбается мне, когда я приношу ему все то из еды, что ему хочется и разрешил врач.   
Две недели дома, потом - окончательная выписка. Ходить, но не перенапрягаться. Филипп оказывается ужасным пациентом, которого постоянно приходится убеждать, что это – необходимо, а этого ему нельзя. Причем слова «так сказал врач!» для него аргументом не являются, и мне приходится подтверждать каждый свой довод статьей, найденной в сети. Через несколько дней, когда я выдираюсь из его объятий, он разочарованно вздыхает.   
\- Нет. Тебе нельзя перенапрягаться. Еще полторы недели – точно нет! Не делай так, иначе я сбегу спать на диван.   
Филипп смиряется, и я обнимаю его, легко целуя перед сном.   
Сны мне снятся ужасные…   
Мне снится, как Филипп замерзает в холодных снегах Гренландии, свернувшись клубком, и я вижу, как синеют его губы, и почти слышу, как перестает биться его сердце.   
Мне снится, как Филипп вскрикивает, когда желтые собачьи зубы раздирают красную куртку, как вскидывает руки, пытаясь защитить горло, как захлебывается кровью из разорванной клыками гортани.  
Мне снится, как Филипп воет, прижимая обожженные руки к окровавленному, опаленному раскаленным паром лицу, лишенному кожи.  
Мне снится, как он отчаянно машет киркой, пока паук не добирается до открытого участка кожи, и мне снится, как яд, распространяясь по телу, заставляет Филиппа задыхаться, в смертельном параличе, поразившем и легкие.   
Я вижу во сне, как Филипп тонет в ледяной воде, пытаясь уцепиться за выскальзывающий из рук край еще целого льда, как лед ломается у него под руками, и как его утягивает под купол синеватой замерзшей воды, который не разбить снизу.   
Я вижу, как Филипп в ужасе оборачивается навстречу огромной тени, понимая, что не успевает разбить доски, загораживающие ему путь к спасению.   
Я вижу, как Филипп оступается, пробираясь по ненадежным доскам, усталый, замерзший и голодный, и срывается вниз, в бездну, у которой даже нету дна…   
Я просыпаюсь от того, что кричу, и от того, что Филипп – мой Филипп, живой - трясет меня за плечо.   
\- Даниэль, Даниэль, проснись. Все хорошо, успокойся…   
Я сжимаю его руку в своих руках, пряча лицо у него на плече и судорожно вдыхая его запах, родной, живой, впитывая тепло его тела… Мне нужно время, чтобы успокоиться. И я тихо шепчу:  
\- Все хорошо, все хорошо… С тобой все хорошо…   
И Филипп обнимает меня, поглаживая по спине.   
\- Конечно. Все в порядке. Успокойся.


	20. Экстра 9: 2008 год.

Январь 2008 года  
Даниэль  
Рождественские каникулы в Альпах – моя идея. Не Филиппа. «Много снега» - это был его основной аргумент против того, чтобы провести его свободные дни заслуженного отдыха на его «исторической родине» (не смешно, Даниэль!), то есть – на горнолыжном курорте Франции. Моим же аргументом за было то, что, во-первых, тут мы практически совершенно не рискуем нарваться на древние захоронения, во-вторых, что мы уже лет сто никуда из Лондона не выбирались, и, в-третьих, что Филиппу пора избавиться от своего крайне негативного отношения к снегу и вполне контролируемому холоду. Последний аргумент я не стал высказывать вслух. Да, на лыжах я не умею кататься, а Филипп, по его собственным словам, давно забыл, как это делается, но зато тут прекрасные пейзажи, вкусная кухня и можно поселиться в отдельном коттедже, в котором помимо центрального отопления есть еще и чудесный камин. Впрочем, пришлось идти на компромиссы с обоих сторон – Филипп согласился на «очень, очень много снега, Даниэль!», а я демонстративно выложил ноут из сумки перед отъездом. Ничего, я вполне могу занять себя книгой, а в центре поселка стоит достаточно современное здание, заполненное приятными развлечениями вроде бассейна, ресторанов и кинотеатра. Кинотеатра, в котором фильмы идут на французском. Это забавно. Филипп до сих пор раздражен тем, насколько искреннее непонимание английского выказывают французы, заслышав его британский акцент. Все же, нелюбовь между нашими нациями искоренить достаточно сложно, потому что «Я сам слышал – с ними пытались говорить по-английски японцы! Японцы! Даже я не понял, что они говорят, но зато девушка на ресепшене – прекрасно понимала!». В общем, забавное раздражение Филиппа немного компенсировало мне отсутствие моего компьютера, тем более, что Филипп поразительно быстро вспомнил, как кататься на лыжах, и теперь, кажется, весьма доволен жизнью.   
Раскрасневшийся и с ярко горящими глазами, он садится напротив меня в маленьком ресторанчике, из окон которого я любовался видом, и счастливо выдыхает. И он-то волнуется о своем возрасте? Энергии – хоть отбавляй! Я улыбаюсь ему, тем более, что я не только рад его видеть, но и еще больше рад видеть счастливым.   
\- Зря отказываешься, ты вполне мог бы ко мне присоединиться!  
Закладываю книгу и отправляю ее на стол, соседствовать с чашкой чая.   
\- Привет. Нет, спасибо, я вполне интересно провожу время и так.   
Филипп фыркает.   
\- Да никто не будет над тобой смеяться! Тут полно новичков, а я бы тебя подстраховал.   
Фыркаю.   
\- Дело вовсе не в этом!   
Филипп недоверчиво поднимает бровь.   
\- Не в том, что ты боишься выглядеть глупо?  
\- Совсем не в том! Просто мне и так вполне неплохо. Еще раз сделаешь такое выражение лица, останешься без переводчика на остаток отпуска, и сам будешь объясняться хоть жестами со всеми, с кем тебе придет в голову заговорить.   
Филипп улыбается, и обижаться на него всерьез не получается.   
\- Ладно, ладно, не злись. Не хочешь – не надо.   
Качаю головой.   
\- Я и не злюсь. И мне нравится, что ты доволен поездкой. Правда.   
Филипп смотрит в окно, чуть щурясь от яркого солнца, слепящего глаза, отражающегося от белого снега.   
\- Да, я думал, будут плохие ассоциации, но на самом деле – совсем нет. Голубое небо не похоже на невнятное серое марево, температура тут далеко не настолько низкая, да и согреться легко… И ты не похож на злобную собаку-мутанта.   
Фыркаю.   
\- Спасибо за комплимент.   
Мы смеемся.   
*****  
Я прихожу в ресторан на ужин вовремя и замечаю Филиппа у стойки обслуживания, видимо ждет свободный столик, разговаривающим с какой-то девушкой. Он замечает меня и машет рукой.   
\- Привет! Даниэль, это - Кейт, она из Бристоля, приехала в отпуск. Мы разговорились, пока я ждал тебя, оказывается, у нее те же проблемы с общением, что и у меня.  
Я улыбаюсь молодой шатенке, с волосами, завязанными в высокий хвост.   
\- Добрый вечер. Франция - гостеприимная страна, но чуть менее гостеприимная для англичан. Надеюсь, это не создает Вам лишних неудобств?  
У девушки приятный, не слишком громкий голос.   
\- Нет, что Вы, просто забавно. А у Вас таких проблем нет?  
Филипп фыркает.   
\- Даниэль знает французский, так что провернуть этот фокус с ним не получается.   
И Филипп улыбается мне, словно мое знание языка, доставшееся мне в наследство от моего старого «я» - лично его заслуга. Кейт восторженно хлопает ресницами.   
\- Правда? Это здорово. И очень удобно.   
Я улыбаюсь девушке, наклонив голову в легком шутливом поклоне.   
\- К Вашим услугам, если потребуется помощь.   
К нам подходят сказать, что столик освободился, и мы прощаемся с Кейт, проходя в зал. Ревную ли я? Филипп даже не оборачивается на стойку, смотря только на меня. Нет, я не ревную. Ни капли. В конце концов, я бы никогда не выбрал вариант, где Филипп бы бросил меня, разве нет?  
*****  
Я просыпаюсь, загнанно дыша, вздрагивая всем телом, с противным ощущением, что по спине течет холодный пот. Кошмар заставляет меня резко сесть на кровати и потянуться к Филиппу, стискивая его плечо. Он открывает глаза, сонно моргая при свете включенной лампы. Впрочем, стоит ему рассмотреть меня, как он тоже садится.   
\- Что такое? Кошмар?  
Мне удается кивнуть. Да, кошмар… Филипп притягивает меня к себе, и я облегченно прижимаюсь к нему, слушая его дыхание и чувствуя, как ужас постепенно отпускает. Так мы замираем на несколько минут, пока мне не удается, наконец, кашлянуть и сказать почти нормально:  
\- Прости… Я тебя разбудил.   
Филипп качает головой, целуя меня куда-то в волосы.   
\- Не страшно.   
Я вздыхаю.   
\- Просто… я не ожидал… Мне так давно не снились кошмары.   
Филипп успокаивающе гладит меня по волосам. Привычный, уютный жест.   
\- Это бывает Даниэль. Ничего. Все реже и реже, и, в конце концов, пройдет окончательно.   
Он говорит так, словно я болен, и я подозрительно всматриваюсь в тени, залегшие по углам небольшой комнаты на втором этаже, спальни, вслушиваюсь в тишину за дверью… Нет. Я ничего не слышу, а в тенях не вижу ни монстров, ни тянущихся ко мне призрачных рук. Значит просто кошмар, а не приступ безумия. Эта мысль даже успокаивает меня, заставляя расслабиться и откинуться, опираясь спиной на Филиппа.   
\- Да. Да, конечно. Все в порядке. Я уже в порядке.   
****  
Теплый камин, Филипп, улыбаясь, игнорирует кресла и диван рядом с ними, растянувшись на шкуре (из искусственного меха, но, признаться, сделанной весьма неплохо) перед огнем. Неисправимый романтик. Я протягиваю ему чашку, над которой поднимается пар.   
\- Это что?  
\- Страшное любовное зелье!  
Филипп фыркает.   
\- Вроде бы, ни к чему меня опаивать. Да и откуда у тебя зелье?  
Обиженно приподнимаю бровь.   
\- Я же страшный черный маг, помнишь? Сейчас по сценарию ты должен либо выпить, либо попытаться меня сжечь как колдуна. Но в камин я не влезу, разве что по частям, да и администратор отеля рад не будет, так что – пей.   
Филипп делает глоток и улыбается.   
\- Это же глинтвейн!  
Киваю.   
\- То, что тебе нужно после дня на свежем воздухе, полном страшного снега!   
Филипп фыркает.   
\- Я боюсь пролить, иначе бы кинул в тебя подушкой.   
Я смотрю на него в свете горящего камина. Из-за двери, из маленькой кухни, пробивается полоска света, как и со второго этажа, но можно представить, что из освещения - только языки огня, облизывающие дрова. Только полукруг света на почти настоящей шкуре, полукруг света с подушками, пледом… И Филиппом. И я, качнувшись вперед, целую его в сладкие от вина с сахаром и пряностями губы. Потому что его в этом круге света вполне достаточно, чтобы я чувствовал себя спокойно. 

Апрель 2008 года, Лондон  
Филипп  
Сегодня суббота, у меня выходной, но Даниэль сидит над какой-то своей работой вот уж неделю подряд, не отвлекаясь. Мне немного обидно, потому что он не обращает на меня внимания, все время отмахивается, даже ест без особого удовольствия и очень быстро. В результате, я сплю один вот уже неделю, будто его и нет дома вовсе.  
И сейчас он сидит на диване с ноутом на коленях, щелкая по клавишам, как заведенный. А я стою на кухне, как дурак, и мою посуду, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. В квартире напряженная тишина, и я не знаю, чего в ней больше – моего возбуждения или даниэлевской занятости. Хочется разбить его комп об пол. Впрочем, это желание посещает меня довольно часто. Правда, пожалуй, это первый раз, когда он так зациклен на работе, что ничего не замечает вокруг. Видимо, заказ и правда срочный и серьезный.  
Со вздохом ставлю последнюю тарелку на место и прохожу в гостиную. Стою в дверях, наблюдая каштановый затылок. Снова сидит так, что потом будет все болеть. Подхожу ближе и кладу руку Даниэлю на плечо. И точно – в позе лотоса, ноут на коленях, спина вся согнута под каким-то, как мне кажется, неестественным углом. Так просто не может быть удобно!  
\- Даниэль, пошли спать. Доделаешь завтра.  
\- Да, да, еще пару минут мне дай, сейчас приду, – и все это – не отрываясь от компьютера, даже не посмотрел на меня!  
Вздыхаю снова и слегка сжимаю его плечо, надеясь, что он поймет мой намек.  
\- Пошли сейчас. Пожалуйста.  
Он только раздраженно дергает плечом, скидывая мою руку.  
\- Еще пару минут. Правда, это срочно.  
Я в раздражении пожимаю плечами.  
\- Как знаешь. Я предлагал, - и удаляюсь в спальню.  
Хорошо, только посплю дольше, тоже неплохо.  
*****  
Я просыпаюсь с сопящим Даниэлем под боком. Он все же пришел, без понятия, когда. Но утром его будить бесполезно, все равно от него никакого толку. Поэтому я просто иду готовить завтрак, для себя. А еще надо сходить в магазин. И можно завернуть в книжный по дороге, все равно дома меня не ждут.  
Когда я возвращаюсь, он снова за компом.  
\- Ты завтракал?  
В ответ раздается неразборчивое мычание, и я со вздохом иду готовить еду для этого трудоголика. Кажется, он даже не замечает то, что я ему готовлю, проглатывая все, не отрываясь от работы. Не то, чтобы мне было обидно или что, просто… Просто я бы хотел чуточку больше внимания в свой выходной. Следующая неделя обещает быть тяжелой, вряд ли у меня будут силы на, хмн, общение. По крайней мере, до пятницы. А он вот уже третий день не замечает меня в упор.  
Так и выходит, что день опять проходит мимо меня. Я читаю новую книгу, готовлю обед, мы вроде даже едим вместе, но Даниэль все время готов вскочить, чтобы продолжить работу. Потом я занимаюсь чем-то, даже не помню чем. Ужин. И снова, за окном темно, а мой спутник жизни все также стучит по клавишам, не обращая на меня внимания.  
Я сажусь рядом с ним на диван, заставляя его немного подвинуться. Ну неужели ему правда удобно? Он сидит так все время! Надо подарить ему подставку под ноутбук или что-то подобное, а то мне страшно за него в такой позе…  
Некоторое время я просто сижу, но потом решаю действовать более решительно. Наклоняюсь к Даниэлю и целую его в шею.  
\- Пора спать. Мне завтра рано вставать. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я проспал.  
Реакция отсутствует. Мне становится обидно. Ничего, попробуем по-другому. Кладу руку ему на бедро, медленно поднимаясь выше, засовываю пальцы под пояс домашних штанов. Конечно, он не вылезает из пижам вот уже неделю, никакого белья на нем нет. Но мне это на руку!  
\- Точно не хочешь пойти со мной в кровать?  
Кажется, это действие заставляет его обратить на меня внимание. Даниэль поднимает на меня совсем несчастный взгляд.  
\- Филипп… Я должен закончить… Завтра к вечеру мне нужно отослать заказ… Правда…  
Я медленно улыбаюсь, чувствуя себя соблазнителем.  
\- И ты точно не успеешь доделать все чуть позже? Когда я буду спать? Я же знаю, что ты все равно не уснешь…  
Даниэль сглатывает, я чувствую, как он вздрагивает, когда я поглаживаю его в самом низу живота.  
\- Нет, ты, конечно, можешь остаться и все доделать, но… В следующую неделю мне будет сложно уделить тебе много времени… Но ты решай сам, конечно, это целиком твой выбор.  
Кажется, он перестает дышать. Я действую подло и осознаю это, но не могу ничего с собой поделать. Меня достало, что он меня в упор не видит, так что я имею право на такую подлость.  
Даниэль как завороженный откладывает в сторону ноутбук и тянется ко мне. Я снимаю с него очки и кладу на журнальный столик. Когда наши губы встречаются, мне кажется, что я не целовал его целую вечность. Мы оба стонем, потому что скучали друг по другу, просто сами не знали, насколько.  
\- В спальню, - у него хриплый и тихий голос.  
А я лишь киваю в ответ.  
Даниэль ведет меня за руку, открывая дверь и привычно включая ночник. Раздеваемся мы уже лежа на кровати. Я глажу его спину, путаюсь пальцами в его волосах, заставляя запрокидывать голову, целую его шею. Он все еще достаточно легкий, чтобы то, что он лежит на мне не вызывало дискомфорта. В какой-то момент Даниэль отвлекается, и я решаю, что самое время. И тянусь к тумбочке, доставая пару хорошо ему знакомых кожаных наручников. Он хмыкает, но протягивает мне руки. Я качаю головой.  
\- Нет. Не так. В этот раз я буду отдыхать. Ты вел себя просто ужасно, поэтому это будет твое наказание.  
На мгновение в его глазах плещется ужас, но Даниэль быстро берет себя в руки и улыбается.  
\- И ты уверен? Точно уверен, что я не сделаю с тобой чего-нибудь страшного?  
Я фыркаю и протягиваю ему руки так, чтобы было удобней надевать кожаные полоски.  
\- В тебе я уверен. А с остальным – посмотрим.  
Кожа странно ощущается на запястьях, а когда Даниэль заводит мне руки за голову, приковывая их к кровати, я испытываю секундную панику. Но быстро успокаиваюсь. Это мой Даниэль, он не сделает мне ничего плохого, я точно знаю. И тогда я расслабляюсь, отдаваясь ему и тем ощущениям, что он мне дарит.  
И, конечно, он не может не отомстить за то, что я сделал тогда, когда мы использовали их в первый раз. О, разве я мог надеяться на иной исход?  
\- Ммм, тебе не кажется, что это немного мелочно?  
Я задыхаюсь, когда его пальцы легко-легко касаются меня, проводя концентрические круги у меня на груди. Еще пару секунд назад эти ухмыляющиеся губы крепко обхватывали мой член, обещая доставить удовольствие. А теперь – вот.  
\- Разве? Неужели тебе так сложно попросить меня о чем-то? Ты ведь отвлек меня от работы. Неужели, ты думал, что за это не последует никакого наказания?  
Я вздрагиваю, когда его средний палец касается головки, начиная описывать круги уже там. Сам не знаю, что именно не дает мне произнести эти слова, но уж точно не стыд.  
\- Даниэль…  
Он будто задумался над чем-то, делает вид, что ничего не слышит и не замечает, продолжая измываться надо мной, дразня легкими прикосновениями, не приближающими к разрядке ни на каплю.  
\- Даниэль… Я хочу тебя так, что сейчас взорвусь, если ты ничего не сделаешь.  
И вот теперь он улыбается. Услышал.  
\- О, слушаюсь и повинуюсь, - и даже чуть не поклонился, даром, что сидит на кровати.  
И когда он сам готовит себя, это выглядит, чуть ли не более пошло, чем все предыдущее. Я, кажется, задыхаюсь, наблюдая за этим. Определенно, за прошедшие годы он стал куда раскованней! И когда он опускается на меня, я не могу сдержать стона. Он движется очень, невозможно медленно, заставляя меня пытаться податься вперед, но твердая рука у меня на груди останавливает, как бы говоря «я сам». И мне приходится подчиниться, отдаться его медленному, протяжному ритму. Ровно до того момента, когда Даниэль сам не начинает стонать. И тогда я открываю глаза.  
\- Развяжи меня, - и это звучит как приказ, которому он не может не подчиниться.  
Я беру его за талию, цепочка от наручников холодит кожу, я чувствую, как он вздрагивает, когда она касается его бедра. И теперь уже темп задаю я, жесткий и быстрый, совсем не похожий на то, что было секунду назад. Даниэль вскрикивает, вцепляясь пальцами мне в плечи. Одной рукой я зарываюсь в его волосы и притягиваю к себе, целуя. Он стонет мне в рот. Долго это все продолжаться не может, и я отпускаю его, чтобы помочь ему кончить вместе со мной. Когда я касаюсь его члена, он крупно дрожит, царапая мои плечи ногтями. Наш общий ритм становится рваным, я чувствую, как мы оба задыхаемся. А потом мир проваливается в темноту.  
*****  
Я чувствую, как Даниэль лежит на мне и тяжело дышит. Некоторое время мы оба не двигаемся, но все равно приходится прийти в себя. Хорошо, что рядом с кроватью есть все для приведения себя в порядок. Еще несколько минут мы лежим рядом, я обнимаю Даниэля за плечи. Но потом он вздыхает, и магия рассеивается.  
\- Мне правда надо поработать, - я слышу, как ему не хочется идти.  
Я тоже вздыхаю.  
\- Иди. Постарайся закончить побыстрее. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был в кровати, когда я проснусь.  
Он улыбается мне и легко целует в губы.  
\- Я постараюсь.  
И исчезает, как предрассветное видение, оставляя меня в кровати одного.

Ноябрь 2008 года, Лондон  
Филипп  
Я уже практически привык приходить домой и слышать звуки выстрелов, взрывов, странные крики или непонятную музыку. Ничего нового, Даниэль просто снова достал приставку, с которой не может расстаться вот уже более полутора лет. Еще в момент покупки у меня были большие сомнения насчет ее целесообразности, я так и знал, что он будет залипать на игры, забывая про работу и все остальное, но ему удалось меня уболтать. Что ж… Я был прав. Его заказ, насколько я помню, не продвинулся ни на дюйм за последнюю неделю, у него «авторский блок», как он говорит, поэтому вот уже неделю он играет не отрываясь. Меня раздражает, но я стараюсь ничего ему не говорить, чтобы не поссориться. В конце концов, это его работа и его дело, тем более, что я ничем не могу ему помочь.  
Необычным оказывается то, что я спотыкаюсь о большую картонную коробку, заходя в гостиную. Вторым необычным оказывается то, что вместо нашего обычного телевизора на тумбе перед диваном стоит… монстр. Огромный, яркий настолько, что у меня начинает резать глаза при одном взгляде, более громкий, широкий, толстый и вообще, более… все. Я застываю, забывая про злополучную коробку.  
\- Что это такое?!  
На мой вопрос Даниэль даже не оборачивается, увлеченный уничтожением врагов непосредственно на экране. Звук выкручен на максимум, удивляюсь, как соседи еще не вызвали полицию.  
Я кладу ему руку на плечо, отчего он вздрагивает, и его персонажа убивают, экран темнеет, на нем появляется надпись «Вы умерли».  
\- Черт, Филипп, ты напугал меня! Я почти прошел этот уровень! Если б ты не отвлек меня…  
Он оборачивается ко мне, выглядя очень недовольным. Я сам чувствую, как у меня каменеет лицо.  
\- Что это такое, Даниэль? – я взглядом показываю на то, что телевизором у меня язык назвать не поворачивается.  
Даниэль пожимает плечами, делая вид, что он совершенно не понимает моего удивления.  
\- Это телевизор. Удивлен, что ты этого не видишь.  
Я начинаю злиться, поэтому убираю руку с его плеча, чтобы ненароком не сделать ему больно.  
\- Я вижу. Я не понимаю, что он делает у нас дома, - проглатываю продолжение «и откуда у тебя на него деньги».  
Даниэлю в последнее время не везло с заказами, да и последний он никак не может начать. Конечно, он злится. Но мне не сложно некоторое время содержать нас обоих, тем более, что он обычно зарабатывает в разы больше меня. Не мне жаловаться…  
\- Мне надоело играть на старом, у него никакая цветопередача, да и картинка «мыльная». Я решил, что нам пора сменить его на новый. Этот куда лучше, лазерный! Он и ломаться будет реже, да и вообще, ты только посмотри на качество изображения!  
Ему нравится говорить о новом приобретении, это видно. Я морщусь, снова бросая взгляд на огромный экран.  
\- Смотрю. У меня аж глаза слезятся, зачем он такой яркий? Да и почему такой большой? Он же наверное стоил кучу денег!  
Даниэль пожимает плечами и обиженно отворачивается.  
\- Картинка четкая, поэтому и ярче. И на большом все лучше видно. Ничего, я взял из заначки, на наш семейный бюджет не повлияет, не бойся.  
Я киваю, а потом замираю, заново прокручивая его слова в голове. Что-то цепляет меня.  
\- Из какой заначки ты взял деньги?  
Даниэль снова пожимает плечами, но я вижу, как его голова слегка опускается. Знает, что накосячил и готов защищаться.  
\- С твоей второй карты. Не бойся, там еще осталось.  
Я задыхаюсь от возмущения, складывая руки на груди.  
\- Но я же копил нам на нормальный отпуск! Как ты мог взять оттуда деньги, не посоветовавшись со мной? Это же наши общие деньги, а не твои личные! Ты не можешь просто так взять и потратить их по своему усмотрению!  
Даниэль фыркает, сильнее сжимаясь. Обороняется, знает, что не прав и знает, что я тоже это знаю.  
\- Ну, считай, что это мой отпуск. Я все равно никуда не собираюсь.  
Я снова беру его за плечо, разворачивая к себе, не давая заново включить игру.  
\- Дело не в этом! Дело в том, что ты взял эти деньги, не спросив меня. У нас на них были совершенно другие планы, а вовсе не покупка совершенно не нужного нам телевизора! Да и вообще, где старый?  
Я вижу, как его глаза сужаются, он всегда щурится, когда злится на меня.  
\- «У нас» были планы или у тебя? У меня никаких планов не было! Я, если ты не знаешь, никуда не собирался, ты ведь не пускаешь меня туда, где мне хотелось бы побывать! А старый телевизор я выбросил, он меня совсем заколебал!  
Я чувствую, как начинаю злиться все сильнее с каждым его словом. Вместо того, чтобы извиниться, он пытается переложить ответственность на меня.  
\- Ты сам согласился на такие условия! Мы оба знаем, что так будет лучше. Если ты не помнишь, то не я один испугался тогда, в Дублине. И тебя все устраивало последнее время. Ты же знаешь, что мы всегда можем выбрать что-то, что устроит нас обоих. В конце концов, я же согласился на лыжный курорт! – я вздыхаю, чтобы успокоиться. Надо вести себя сдержанней, иначе я ничего не добьюсь. – Ты вернешь этот телевизор, и мы купим другой, поменьше и подешевле. А разницу ты на карту вернешь сам.  
Его глаза вспыхивают злостью, Даниэль скидывает мою руку с плеча нервным жестом, берясь обеими руками за геймпад.  
\- Я ничего возвращать не буду. Хочешь куда-то поехать, едь без меня. Такой отпуск мне не нужен, спасибо.  
И квартира снова взрывается грохотом выстрелов и взрывов.  
Я вздыхаю и иду на кухню. По опыту знаю, что сейчас разговаривать с ним бесполезно. Он злится на меня и на себя одновременно, потому что знает, что не прав и потому, что я указал ему на это. А про отпуск… Мог бы раньше спокойно поговорить со мной, мы бы придумали что-нибудь…  
Через полчаса я уже не злюсь, просто устал от шума и хочу есть. Но когда я зову Даниэля ужинать, он демонстративно отворачивается. Яркий экран и огромная коробка мозолят глаза немым укором. Кажется, я правда переборщил… Он не привык оставаться без работы не по своему желанию, сразу после учебы у него все было хорошо с поиском заказов… Конечно, он расстроен, а я так напал на него. Мне даже становится стыдно… Ровно до того момента, как на мою просьбу прикрутить немного звук, чтобы не нервировать соседей, он не одевает демонстративно наушники, снова погружаясь в игру. Тогда я снова начинаю злиться и ухожу в спальню, не обращая на него внимания. Не хочет со мной говорить, пусть. Сам же первый придет мириться.  
*****  
Я ухожу рано утром, отмечая, что Даниэль не пошел ко мне в спальню, улегшись на диване. Думаю о том, чтобы прикрыть его пледом, но злость побеждает, и я просто ухожу на работу, предвкушая весь день в плохом расположении духа.  
В середине дня я пишу ему смс, вспоминая давнишний случай, когда он после ссоры со мной отказывался есть.  
«Ты ел сегодня?»  
Ответ мне приходит почти сразу, что и неудивительно, потому что телефон у него всегда под рукой.  
«Я не говорю с тобой. Ел.»  
Немного сомневаюсь, но все же спрашиваю, понимая, что он может сказать это просто, чтобы от меня отделаться.  
«Чем докажешь?»  
На что мне в ответ приходит фото тарелки с бутербродами. Ну, хоть сейчас, может, поест, обычно ему жаль потраченного времени, так что вряд ли он их выкинет.  
Когда я прихожу домой, там поразительно тихо. Телевизор стоит молчаливым напоминанием о ссоре, коробка выброшена. Все, теперь с этим монстром мне придется жить, потому что без упаковки его вернуть нельзя, если вообще было можно. Даниэля я нахожу в спальне, где он сидит с ноутом, что-то быстро строча. Одного его взгляда достаточно, чтобы я понял, что мы еще в ссоре и не разговариваем. Я вздыхаю и ухожу на кухню, готовить ужин себе и обед (завтрак?) ему. Засыпаю я в гостиной под бормотание нового монстра, который оказывается не таким уж и плохим, по крайней мере, передачи на Дискавери с него смотреть правда удобней.  
Я просыпаюсь укрытый пледом и уложенный поудобней. Даниэль явно заходил в гостиную, что является хорошим знаком. Значит, уже не так и злится. Может, сегодня нам удастся помириться. Я заканчиваю не так поздно, может… Не знаю, пригласить его куда-нибудь, когда вернусь домой? В конце концов, это же всего лишь деньги.  
Перед уходом я захожу в спальню и целую спящего Даниэля в щеку. Он вздыхает и ловит мою руку во сне, слегка улыбаясь. Может, и правда помиримся.  
И по закону подлости, конечно, именно сегодня меня задерживают на работе каким-то внеочередным совещанием, в котором я абсолютно не вижу смысла, как, впрочем, и во всех остальных.  
Когда я уже спешу домой, меня нагоняет смс-ка.  
«Я приготовил тебе ужин, но ты не пришел. Ужин в холодильнике. Ненавижу тебя.»  
Я вздыхаю, убирая телефон обратно в карман. Ну что же, видимо, я опять сплю на диване, но хоть готовить самому не придется, уже прогресс…  
Мы проводим в режиме боевых действий еще два дня, когда я окончательно устаю от этой игры в молчанку. Даниэль упорно отсиживается в спальне чем-то занимаясь, про приставку он не вспоминает. Я готовлю еду на двоих и она, кажется, исчезает из холодильника, что я считаю хорошим знаком. Под конец второго дня, когда я уже готов принять на себя всю вину и идти просить прощения, Даниэль, лучась довольством и чувством собственного превосходства, выкладывает передо мной на стол пачку фунтов.  
\- Вот. Здесь даже немного больше. Считай, это проценты за прошедшее время.  
Я с удивлением смотрю на деньги.  
\- Что это?  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Деньги за телевизор, как ты и просил. Я возвращаю их тебе. На карту положишь сам.  
Я вздыхаю. Вот паршивец, снял же со счета, чтобы эффектно выложить передо мной.  
\- Откуда?  
Он смотрит на меня как на идиота.  
\- У меня был заказ, помнишь? Я его сдал, получил деньги и даже добавку за то, что так быстро закончил. Так что…  
И он отворачивается. Я вижу, что ему стыдно за то, что он сделал.  
Я встаю и сгребаю его в объятия, не давая вырваться.  
\- Глупый. Не в деньгах дело было, - Даниэль пытается высвободиться из моих объятий, но я все еще сильнее его. Некоторое время я молчу, прежде чем продолжить. – Ты мог просто сказать мне. Я бы попробовал тебе помочь. Ну или, по крайней мере, помог бы установить телевизор, если это было так необходимо.  
Он замирает, а потом робко обнимает меня в ответ. И это мое «прости», как я понимаю, вместе с деньгами. Большего я, видимо, в этот раз не добьюсь.  
\- Мне нужен был толчок. Дальше все стало просто.  
Я снова вздыхаю.  
\- Ладно… Пойдем, сделаю тебе ужин, добытчик. И нет, на счет деньги кинешь сам, мне лень возиться.  
Он впечатывает мне в бок кулак, хмурясь. Но я уже вижу, что мы помирились.  
И мы чуть не ссоримся снова, когда я умудряюсь побить его в его же собственной любимой игре в тот же вечер.


	21. Экстра 10: 2009 год.

Апрель 2009 года, Лондон  
Филипп  
Вести себя романтично после восьми лет отношений весьма проблематично. Сложно бывает придумать что-то такое, чего мы еще не делали вместе, но иногда хочется провести вечер как-то по-особенному, тем более, если это вечер субботы, после которого не надо на работу, можно спокойно выспаться и вообще…  
Поэтому ничего удивительного в том, что я сижу на кровати и кормлю Даниэля с рук клубникой со взбитыми сливками. Он жмурится каждый раз, когда откусывает кусочек от сладкой ягоды. Все, пожалуй, слишком похоже на приторный романтичный фильм, но мне, в сущности, плевать. Мы проводим время вместе так, как нам обоим нравится. Остальное – не важно. Тем более что для меня это – повод накормить его нормально, а не так, как он обычно питается. Отсюда и предшествовавший всему романтический ужин, и клубника…  
Я улыбаюсь своим мыслям, думая о том, что мне никуда завтра не нужно идти, можно заняться домашними делами, поваляться в кровати, приготовить нормальный завтрак-обед-ужин, может кино посмотреть днем.  
И я пропускаю момент, когда настроение Даниэля меняется, неуловимо и стремительно, как это бывает иногда.  
\- Ау! Ты укусил меня!  
Я трясу рукой, все еще чувствуя на своих пальцах острые зубы. Укус получился чувствительным и неприятным.  
\- Ты смотрел на меня и ухмылялся, - он выглядит обиженным, хотя я понять не могу, чем мог его обидеть.  
\- Нет! Я улыбался. Тебе и своим мыслям! С чего ты вообще взял, что я над тобой смеюсь? – я, что, самоубийца – делать так. Будто я не знаю, как он не любит, когда я отношусь к нему несерьезно?  
Даниэль отворачивается, отставляя подальше миску с клубникой и тарелку со сливками. Складывает руки на груди, выглядя крайне недовольным. Обиделся на то, чего я даже не делал. Если я хочу и дальше нормально проводить вечер, мне нужно сейчас извиниться и как-то загладить свою вину, но мне самому становится обидно. Почему я должен страдать от его плохого настроения? Почему я обязан извиняться за то, чего не делал?  
Сползаю с кровати. Даниэль остается на ней, не смотря на меня.  
\- Я пойду в гостиную. Ты знаешь, где меня искать, если передумаешь.  
На это он ничего не отвечает мне, демонстративно смотря в стену. Я вздыхаю и ухожу.  
На мою удачу по спортивному каналу идет футбольный матч. Не то, чтобы я был фанатом какого-то определенного клуба, но есть своя красота в том, как играют профессионалы. Через несколько минут я даже начинаю по-настоящему болеть за выбранного наугад участника. Злость и недовольство рассеивается в простых и чистых эмоциях, которые мне дает просмотр матча. В спальне подозрительно тихо, но я стараюсь не подавать виду, что прислушиваюсь к тому, что происходит там.  
Через полчаса Даниэль появляется в гостиной, протягивая мне миску с остатками клубники.  
\- Твоя половина.  
Я перевожу взгляд с экрана на него, как бы показывая, что жду еще кое-чего. Он мнется, отворачивается на мгновение, а потом смотрит мне в глаза уже уверенней.  
\- Прости, я вспылил. Ты не виноват, просто… С работой проблемы, не обращай внимания.  
Я жду еще секунду, если вдруг он решит рассказать мне, в чем именно дело, но он молчит, и тогда я забираю у него ягоды и тяну за руку на себя, заставляя сесть рядом со мной на диване. Телевизор продолжает взрываться криками болельщиков и взволнованными словами комментаторов. Даниэль прижимается к моему боку и протягивает мне одну ягоду, я беру ее и кладу себе в рот.  
\- Спасибо, - молчу секунду, а потом теснее обнимаю его. – Мог бы просто сказать, что тебе все это не по душе, я бы, хм, не трогал тебя лишний раз.  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Ты так старался. И мне правда все понравилось, просто… - снова вздыхает, рассеяно вертя в руках очередную ягоду, - ничего, я справлюсь. Прости, ты совсем не виноват.  
Я киваю и целую его в макушку. Мир восстановлен, это радует меня. Мы сидим вместе и досматриваем матч. Даниэль тоже втягивается, недовольно шипя, когда его команда (он выбрал противоположную моей, кто б сомневался!) делает какую-нибудь ошибку. В результате побеждают «мои» ребята, и я с торжеством смотрю на Даниэля, который, как ни странно, улыбается мне в ответ. Потом он встает и тянет меня за руку, заставляя встать вслед за ним. Я смотрю на оставшуюся клубнику.  
\- Кстати, а где сливки?  
Он легко пожимает плечами.  
\- Я их съел. Они бы испортились, пока я ждал тебя в спальне, - и он слегка улыбается мне, прикрывая глаза.  
Я фыркаю и подхватываю его на руки, неся обратно в спальню. Он притворно вырывается, но я вижу, что он не против. Раз уж он испортил мне вечер, теперь ему придется за это передо мной извиниться!

Июнь 2009 года, Лондон  
Филипп  
Я все еще расслабленно лежу на кровати, когда слышу донесшийся из кухни звук падения, а потом вскрик, по которому сразу понятно, что что-то случилось. И скорее всего – плохое.  
Мне нужно лишь несколько секунд, чтобы натянуть на себя футболку и домашние штаны и, забыв про тапки, босиком кинуться туда, откуда были слышны тревожные звуки. Картина, которая мне открывается, заставляет меня испуганно упасть на колени рядом с Даниэлем. Он держится за правый локоть и болезненно жмурится, часто дыша. Я бегло осматриваю его руку, но перелома, вроде бы, не вижу.  
\- Что случилось?  
Он переводит на меня взгляд, прижимая поврежденную конечность к себе так, будто я тут же кинусь ему ее дергать.  
\- Я поскользнулся и упал, - он снова морщится, с досадой смотря на руку. – Болит теперь…  
Я вздыхаю, а потом все же заставляю его дать мне руку посмотреть. Он делает это неохотно и каждый раз охает, когда я осторожно прощупываю ее.  
\- Ну, хорошая новость – у тебя нет открытого перелома.  
Даниэль фыркает и болезненно усмехается.  
\- Ха-ха, очень смешно. Спасибо, это я и так вижу, - он с сомнением смотрит на руку. – Придется ехать в больницу?  
Я качаю головой, отпуская его руку, давая ему возможность устроиться поудобней.  
\- Похоже на то. Я не врач и не могу сказать, нет ли у тебя закрытого перелома или трещины. Нужен рентген. Да и даже если это просто ушиб, врач посоветует что-нибудь, чтобы было не так больно.  
Даниэль вздыхает. Все еще не любит больницы, любые, и перспектива ехать туда его явно не радует. Но потом он щурится, смотря на меня, и снова усмехается, уже не так болезненно. Первая волна боли явно отступила, а вместе с ней и паника.  
\- Интересно, что врач подумает, когда меня увидит, - и он кивает на свое плечо, на котором красуется весьма красноречивый кровоподтек.  
Я слегка краснею и отворачиваюсь. Знаю, что у него на спине все куда интересней, чем видно на руках. У нас обоих вышла тяжелая неделя, так что эта суббота должна была стать желанным выходным, но…  
\- Если ты думаешь, что так заставишь меня оставить тебя дома, то ты ошибаешься. Если врач спросит, - я вздыхаю и снова кошусь на отметину, оставленную мной не далее, как пару часов назад, - то я все объясню.  
\- А если он подумает, что это ты надо мной учиняешь домашнее насилие?  
Он все еще смотрит на меня ехидно, но я вижу в его глазах затаенную надежду.  
Я качаю головой.  
\- Нет, ты меня не отговоришь. Мы едем в больницу. И если будет нужно, я со всем разберусь.  
Даниэль разочарованно вздыхает. Он надеялся этим небольшим спектаклем заставить меня никуда не ехать, но его идея заранее была обречена на провал. А если это перелом? Или что похуже? Нет уж, нам нужно к врачу.  
Я помогаю ему подняться, а потом и одеться, потому что теперь правая рука у него почти не действует. Все, что нужно одевать выше пояса вызывает болезненные стоны, но на мое предложение одеть что-нибудь попроще, например, футболку, он одаривает меня таким взглядом, что я тут же затыкаюсь. Ладно, если хочет мучиться, то пусть.  
Я вызываю машину, когда мы уже почти готовы выходить.  
Когда мы садимся в кэб, Даниэль снова болезненно морщится.  
\- Так и знай, скажу, что ты меня мучаешь, и тебя посадят за домашнее насилие.  
Я вздыхаю, а потом аккуратно треплю его по голове, вызывая недовольное шипение.  
\- Тебе никто не поверит, ты не выглядишь, как жертва систематических побоев, - хмыкаю, складывая руки на груди. – Да и неужели я похож на домашнего тирана?  
Даниэль надувается и не разговаривает со мной, пока машина не останавливается.  
Хорошо, что наша больница находится недалеко, потому что там мы оказываемся буквально через пятнадцать минут. Как только мы выходим из машины, и перед нами предстает ярко освещенное здание, Даниэль недовольно морщится. Я понимаю, почему у него есть предубеждение перед психиатрией и психологией, но вот его отвращения к обычным больницам я понять не могу.  
Нас принимает к себе дежурный врач, поскольку тот, к кому мы записаны обычно, сейчас выходной, а ждать два дня, чтобы записаться на прием я не готов. Тем более, что вместе с паникой спал и адреналин, и, кажется, за это время у Даниэля рука начала болеть только сильней.  
Когда его вызывают в кабинет, Даниэль смотрит на меня несчастными глазами, так что я подбадривающее киваю ему и беру в руки журнал со столика, когда за ним закрывается дверь.  
Мне приходится просидеть в коридоре одному совсем не долго. Даниэль выходит не больше чем через двадцать минут, рука у него забинтована эластичным бинтом и висит на перевязи. Выглядит он куда лучше, чем до захода в кабинет, так что я предполагаю, что ему дали обезболивающее. Дверь закрывается не сразу, и я ловлю на себе немного странный взгляд врача, прежде чем встаю с кресла.  
\- Ну как?  
Даниэль пожимает плечами и морщится от того, что это тревожит руку. На ближайшее время ему придется научиться себя беречь.  
\- Ушиб и легкое растяжение, даже рентген не понадобился, - потом он хитро смотрит на меня, наклонив голову. – Врач сказал, что мне в моем состоянии надо больше отдыхать.  
При этом он подчеркивает слова «мое состояние». Что же это маленькое чудовище наговорило совершенно незнакомому человеку?  
Я вздыхаю.  
\- Хорошие новости. Мы можем ехать домой?  
Он кивает и передает мне бумажку с рецептом.  
\- Да, только в аптеку зайдем, за обезболкой. А потом можем ехать.  
Я киваю в ответ и беру его за здоровую руку. Мы направляемся домой.

Август 2009 года, Лондон  
Даниэль  
\- Даниэль, пожалуйста!  
Я с суеверным ужасом смотрю на черно-белый комок меха, который уже ухитрился оставить половину своей шкуры на моих штанах, и теперь ластится, надеясь, что ему перепадет что-то со стола.  
\- Мэри, мне правда кажется, что это плохая идея… Отдай ее в кошачью гостиницу на время отпуска, почему нет? Помнишь ту рыбку? Она сдохла!  
Мэри умоляюще приподнимает брови.   
\- Она умерла от старости. Это нормальный для нее срок жизни.  
\- Я буду забывать ее кормить!  
\- Она напомнит. Или попроси Филиппа.   
\- Я не очень люблю животных.   
\- Зато она тебя очень любит!  
\- Я не уверен, что Филипп согласится…  
\- Уговори его!   
Я вздыхаю. Мэри уезжает в отпуск, со своим не-помню-как-зовут парнем. И ее просьба взять на передержку кошку совсем не вызывает у меня восторга. Не хочу возиться с этим пушистым созданием целую неделю!   
\- Я могу заезжать и кормить ее… - жалкая последняя попытка.   
\- Нет. Ты забудешь. И это сложнее. И она заскучает в одиночестве. Даниэль, я столько лет работаю твоим семейным психологом, причем бесплатно, так помоги же и мне с моей личной жизнью. Ты у меня парня увел, в конце концов!  
Я возмущенно смотрю на Мэри.   
\- Вы же расстались к тому времени уже почти год как!  
Она фыркает.   
\- Не важно. Так возьмешь?  
Я вдыхаю, понимая, что отвертеться не получится.   
\- Ладно… Ты победила. Как это кормят?  
\- У «этого» есть имя. Ее зовут Сицилия.   
Глупое имя.   
*****  
Я вхожу в квартиру тихо, ставя пакет с туалетом-кормом-игрушками-мисками и прочей кошачьей ерундой в коридоре. Переноска с подозрительно затихшей животиной (орала всю дорогу!) остается там же. Теперь надо прокрасться к Филиппу. И начать издалека.   
\- Привет!  
Филипп улыбается, отрываясь от чтения какой-то статьи.  
\- Привет. Прости, увлекся, не слышал, как ты вошел.   
Я сажусь рядом на диван.   
\- Слушай… Мэри же нам хороший друг, да?  
Филипп откладывает статью.   
\- Ммм, да, а что? У нее проблемы? Нужно одолжить денег?  
Мотаю головой.   
\- Нет-нет… Просто я согласился помочь ей с одной проблемой…   
Из коридора доносятся звуки, которые только больной на голову смог бы назвать мяуканьем. Скорее – горловой вопль. Я виновато пожимаю плечами.   
\- Это всего на неделю.  
Филипп выглядывает в коридор.   
\- А деньгами нельзя было откупиться?  
*****  
Я с удивлением наблюдаю картину – мой парень пытается подкупить животное. Что-то, звучащее как строка из меню дорогого ресторана, эта пушистая тварь показательно игнорирует. Филипп мученически вздыхает и достает дорогой, но менее сложный по названию сухой корм.   
\- Я же люблю животных! Почему она меня ненавидит?  
Пожимаю плечами.   
\- Ну, может, ты ей просто не нравишься?  
Филипп смотрит на меня, словно я вступил с кошкой в заговор против него.   
\- Тогда почему ей нравишься ты? Ты-то к ней равнодушен.   
\- Ну, я часто бывал у Мэри, и возможно она меня запомнила.   
Мурчащий комок меха подходит ко мне, вынуждая почесать себя между ушами. Благодарит за ужин. Филипп с раздражением смотрит на нас.   
\- А ведь это я тебя кормил неблагодарная тварь!  
Улыбаюсь.   
\- Ну что ты, я высоко ценю то, что ты сегодня приготовил ужин.   
*****  
Я замираю, выворачиваясь из рук Филиппа, и прикрываюсь ладонью от поцелуя.   
\- Что не так?  
Филипп отстраняется, слегка обиженно глядя на меня, и я киваю на угол кровати.   
\- Она смотрит.   
Филипп оборачивается.   
\- Даниэль, это всего лишь кошка!   
Скриплю зубами. Это глупо, но…  
\- Она смотрит. Убери ее.   
Филипп раздраженно встает, подхватывая брыкающиеся тельце на руки, и выдворяет кошку за дверь в коридор. В ее распоряжении все равно остается еще кухня и гостиная. Я улыбаюсь.   
\- Мой герой! Спас нас от страшного зверя!  
Филипп тоже усмехается и запускает руку мне в волосы, легонько массируя кожу головы. Хочется закрыть глаза и самому замурлыкать, как коту.   
\- Ну, теперь, когда нас ничего не отвлекает…  
Жуткий вопль обиженного животного прекрасно сочетается со звуками скребущих по двери когтей. Филипп мученически закатывает глаза.   
\- Попробуем это игнорировать?  
Вздыхаю.  
\- Мне кажется, тогда она процарапает дверь насквозь…  
*****  
\- Ну почему она меня ненавидит?  
Я лениво поглаживаю свернувшееся на коленях животное и поднимаю глаза от книги.   
\- И что она натворила на этот раз?  
Филипп злится.   
\- Она изгадила мне футболку!  
Я брезгливо отворачиваюсь, почуяв не самый приятный на свете запах. Хорошо, что кошачий лоток Филипп взял на себя.   
\- Не надо было оставлять ее на полу.   
\- Я оставил на стуле, а она ее скинула. Почему она любит тебя и ненавидит меня?  
Поглаживаю животное.   
\- Не устояла перед моим обаянием.  
На секунду я и правда верю, что Филипп швырнет в меня испачканной вещью, и кошка с недовольным мявом оказывается на полу.   
*****  
\- Я убью ее!  
Филипп смотрит, как я мечусь по квартире, пытаясь отыскать пушистое отродье.   
\- Она сожрала провод, я убью ее!  
Филипп вздыхает.   
\- Боюсь, Мэри не оценит смерть своей любимицы.   
\- Мне сейчас все равно, что подумает Мэри! Где эта тварь?  
Филипп ловит меня в кольцо рук и прижимает к себе. К моему сожалению, он сильнее меня, и вырваться не удается.   
\- Успокойся. Купишь новый. Она же просто животное и не понимает, что творит.   
Он целует меня в висок, и я думаю, что это и правда крайне глупо, так злиться из-за кошки… Я вздыхаю и целую его, обнимая. Филипп всегда знает, как меня успокоить… А мерзкая тварь материализуется у моих ног, протираясь о домашние штаны. Филипп вздыхает.   
\- Есть хочет. Надо покормить.   
*****  
Я выхожу в гостиную, зевая и мечтая о чашке кофе, чтобы наконец-то проснуться. И останавливаюсь, разглядывая царящую там идиллию – кошку на коленях у Филиппа, и моего Филиппа – с блаженным выражением лица поглаживающего животное по гладкой шкуре. Хмыкаю.   
\- Да…. Сильный и независимый мужчина!  
Филипп отмахивается, но осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть мурчащий на коленях комок.   
\- Смотри, мы все-таки поладили!  
Я улыбаюсь его гордому выражению лица.   
\- Ты молодец. Я в тебя верил. Ты помнишь, что ее завтра возвращать?

Октябрь 2009 года, Лондон  
Даниэль  
\- Ты не разбираешься в компьютерах. Я разбираюсь, ты – нет!  
Филипп мученически вздыхает  
\- Ты разбираешься в программировании, а не в компьютерах. Для тебя компьютер работает на магии, а в чем-то разбираться ты начинаешь, только гладя в свой черный экран. А я профессор физики, между прочим! Дитя средневековья, ты слабо представляешь себе, что такое электрический ток.  
Перепалка длится уже минут десять, и никто из нас не помнит, с чего она началась.  
\- Представь себе, представляю. Я сдавал физику. Тебе, если ты не помнишь. Ты мне «отлично» поставил. А твое владение компьютером, «уверенный пользователь», ограничивается умением запустить ворд.  
Филипп хмурится.  
\- Это неправда.  
Отмахиваюсь.  
\- Прости, еще эксель, и ты в состоянии составить запрос в гугл.  
Филипп открывает рот, чтобы что-то еще возразить, но внезапно начинает кашлять. Я мгновенно забываю о перепалке  
\- Что с тобой? Ты заболел?  
Филипп мотает головой, отмахиваясь.  
\- Простыл немного. Ничего, что бы не вылечил горячий чай. Не беспокойся.  
Я обеспокоенно смотрю на него. Параноидальные мысли почти сразу захватывают меня целиком. От воспаления до рака легких. Нет. Нет, глупости. Я все-таки касаюсь лба Филиппа рукой. Температуры вроде бы нет…  
\- Может тебе не ходить завтра на работу? Отлежись…  
Филипп качает головой. Трудоголик… В смысле, очень ответственный человек, конечно же.  
\- В пятницу? Какой смысл? Лучше отработаю и отлежусь на выходных.  
Качаю головой.  
\- Не уверен, что это мудрое решение… Ладно, давай тогда хоть чаю с лимоном сделаю.  
Филипп улыбается мне и притягивает, целуя куда-то в макушку. Иногда разница в росте весьма удобна… Ему.  
\- Спасибо.  
А на следующий день с работы Филипп приходит совершенно больным. Я слышу, как открывается дверь, и выхожу встречать его, и мне остается только укоризненно покачать головой.  
\- Я же говорил, что тебе не стоило сегодня ходить на работу!  
Филипп вздыхает.  
\- Да, да, ты был прав.  
У него побледневшее лицо, больные глаза, и жар, теперь чувствующийся без всяких градусников. На тот раз уговорить его сразу отправиться в постель не составляет труда, Филипп жалуется на головную боль и кашляет. Плохой признак…  
Уложить в кровать, заварить чай, соорудить прохладную повязку. Когда я одеваюсь, Филипп подозрительно смотрит на меня.  
\- Куда ты собрался? Бросишь меня страдать в одиночестве?  
Мобильник, кошелек, ключи… Вроде бы все.  
\- Я быстро. В аптеку. Судя по всему, чаем тут не обойдешься, как бы ты на то не надеялся.  
Выходные проходят совсем не так, как мне бы хотелось. Впрочем, сильно подозреваю, что и у Филиппа были совершенно другие планы. Я перетаскиваю ноут в спальню, слежу, чтобы он вовремя принимал лекарства, заставляю есть. Филипп почти все время спит, а я клянусь себе, что как бы он не возражал, если к понедельнику ему не станет лучше – вызываю врача. Он бы так и сделал. И еще показываю себя конченным мазохистом, когда начинаю читать в сети все, что можно найти по имеющимся симптомам. Только больше пугаю себя. Здравый смысл твердит – это всего лишь простуда, а вот паранойя с этим совсем не согласна…  
Ночью Филиппу становится хуже. Я пью кофе, меняю охлаждающую повязку, и приношу новые чашки с чаем. И меряю температуру каждый час, пока не начинают действовать жаропонижающие. К утру Филиппу становится лучше, температура падает, и когда он, наконец, просыпается, то выглядит гораздо лучше. Я улыбаюсь ему и целую в лоб, наклонившись, заодно проверяя температуру. Филипп улыбается.  
\- Не спал всю ночь?  
Удивляюсь:  
\- Ты же спал, откуда знаешь?  
Филипп фыркает, и я вижу, что к нему действительно возвращаются его энергия и жизнерадостность.  
\- От тебя мятой пахнет.  
\- И что?  
\- То, что ты жуешь мятную жвачку, когда пьешь кофе, чтобы перебить запах.  
Вздыхаю.  
\- Это потому что ты вдруг решил, что меня нужно лишить единственной слабости.  
Филипп приподнимает бровь.  
\- Единственно гастрономической слабости.  
После моего признания о возможной смерти от сердечного приступа, Филипп ополчился на кофе. Я по мере возможности пытаюсь защитить свое право на этот напиток. Качаю головой.  
\- Тебе нужно в душ. Мне – перестелить кровать.  
Филипп притягивает меня к себе, но в последний момент, передумав целовать, просто обнимает. Непонимающе смотрю на него.  
\- Еще заразишься. Придется тебя выхаживать. Эй, я же болен!  
Не такой уж сильный тычок в бок. Ничего страшного не сделает. Он заслужил.


	22. Экстра 11: 2010 год.

Март 2010 года, Лондон.  
Даниэль  
8.00  
Просыпаюсь от ощущения чужого взгляда на себе и приоткрываю один глаз, натыкаясь на внимательные голубые глаза, пристально смотрящие на меня. Филипп улыбается мне, отодвигаясь и тут же расплываясь – все же надо… Какие-нибудь витамины есть, что-нибудь с черникой, или гимнастикой для глаз заняться? Зрение падает значительно, и меня это слегка беспокоит. Впрочем, пока все не критично. Щурюсь на него и кошусь на часы.  
\- Доброе утро.  
Филипп целует меня в плечо, и я, фыркнув, заползаю поглубже под одеяло.  
\- В такую рань – недоброе. И ты колючий.  
Филипп обиженно хмыкает.  
\- Ты заставляешь всех нормальных мужчин чувствовать себя мучениками! Мало того, что ты – несчастный горец и не стареешь, так еще и бриться тебе не надо.  
Отмахиваюсь от него, блаженно зарываясь в подушки.  
\- Хорошая экология большую часть жизни и генетический сбой. Я мутант. И если ты не дашь мне выспаться, у меня проявятся какие-нибудь супер-способности, и тебе не поздоровится!  
Филипп пытается стянуть с меня одеяло.  
\- Ну и во сколько ты лег?  
Но я не отвечаю, накрывая голову подушкой. Хочу спать. Достаточно поздно, чтобы не вставать сегодня так рано. Слышу, как включается вода в душе, и снова засыпаю.  
13.00  
Пора вставать. Да, однозначно пора вставать. Зевая, бреду на кухню. Мне нужна чашка кофе, чтобы начать соображать. Я выспался, но голова все еще мутная. На кухне обнаруживается тарелка с бутербродами и записка, что Филипп вернется домой пораньше. Отлично! Запиваю бутерброды кофе и уже под душем начинаю потихоньку чувствовать себя человеком.   
16.00  
Поворот ключа. Выхожу встречать Филиппа. Он, усмехаясь, приподнимает бровь.   
\- Ух ты, ты не за работой!  
Качаю головой и обнимаю его, прижимаясь и вдыхая его запах. Родной. Уютный. Никогда не надоест.  
\- Сегодня нет. Привет.  
\- Привет.   
Легкий и быстрый поцелуй, не подразумевающий никакого продолжения.  
\- Как на работе?  
Болтовня. Обед, приготовленный на двоих. У Филиппа – какая-то недописанная статья. Ему надо поработать.  
17.30  
\- Нет, нет, нет… Ну нет же! О, черт, нет!!!  
\- Даниэль, ты мне мешаешь!  
Оглядываюсь через плечо.  
\- Ох, извини, я постараюсь потише.  
Филипп недовольно косится на меня. Да, знаю, он не фанат компьютерных игр. И недоволен, что я трачу на них свое время.  
\- А тебе работать не надо?  
Отмахиваюсь.  
\- А у меня сегодня выходной.  
\- Ты же нигде не работаешь! У тебя нет графика!  
\- Именно поэтому я себе объявил сегодня выходной! Не мешай, я буду потише.  
Филипп встает, и когда я снова запускаю игру, перегибается мне через плечо.   
\- Зомби? Серьезно? А у тебя нет плохих ассоциаций?  
Хмыкаю.  
\- Не-а, к тому же, у меня тут есть автомат! Это сильно упрощает жизнь!  
20.00  
\- Филипп, ужин!  
\- Мммм, да, иду.  
Я все еще люблю ему готовить, ну надо же, прошло столько лет… Мы болтаем о пустяках, строим планы на его отпуск, обсуждаем новые фильмы… Я люблю такие вечера. Я любуюсь Филиппом, внутренне удивляясь, почему теперь он так заморачивается из-за своей внешности и возраста. Помниться, когда я походил на оживший труп, он убеждал меня, что я чуть ли не самый красивый человек на планете! И теперь вот у него какие-то проблемы с самовосприятием… Кризис среднего возраста? Для меня он все так же красив, да и не во внешности дело. Я люблю его. И я не представляю себе жизни без него. Один мой знакомый потерял жену – ужасная трагедия. Я как-то спросил его, когда прошло немного времени, как он живет теперь? Он ответил, что встает в семь, приезжает на работу и работает до девяти. Говорит – просто отлично, так рано никого нет, никто не мешает… И скачивает из сети уроки вроде «как погладить рубашки» и «как сварить картошку». А глаза у него были… Такие тоскливые… Я не смог бы жить без Филиппа. Если есть высшие силы, то, пожалуйста, как бы эгоистично и мерзко это ни звучало, как бы я не боялся смерти, что бы не ждало меня после нее, пусть я не увижу смерти Филиппа. Я не смогу без него жить.   
23.00   
Филипп стаскивает с меня очки, заставляя недовольно щуриться, чтобы разглядеть его лицо. И целует меня. Наш секс может быть и не похож на захватывающую бурю страсти, как когда-то, по крайней мере, в этот раз, но мне это и не нужно. Я позволяю ему все, что он любит – вплетать пальцы в мои волосы, прикусывать шею, целовать татуировку, растягивать подготовку до того момента, когда я, задыхаясь, не начну простить его сделать что-нибудь, все что угодно… Я люблю его. Я шепчу это ему, прижимаясь после к нему, пряча где-то на груди слезы и дрожа всем телом.   
\- Я люблю тебя.   
Он прижимает меня к себе, словно боится, все еще боится, что я могу куда-то сбежать. Как глупо.   
\- Я тоже тебя люблю.   
Я знаю, что он сейчас заснет. А я либо промаюсь еще как минимум час, прислушиваясь к его дыханию, либо сдамся и пойду за книгой, чтобы почитать перед сном… Но пока я слишком расслаблен и счастлив, чтобы что-то делать, поэтому слегка дремлю у него на плече. Я люблю тебя. Я не представляю своей жизни без тебя. 

Октябрь 2010, Лондон  
Филипп  
Мы оба стоим и улыбаемся, хлопая в ладоши. Только что Мэри вышла замуж за своего Генри, и теперь она счастливая стоит у алтаря в объятьях своего мужа. Все вокруг готовы поздравлять молодую пару, но в первую очередь, конечно, подходят родственники, а потом уже друзья. Я наклоняюсь к Даниэлю и шепчу ему прямо в ухо:  
\- С тебя желание.  
И вижу, как улыбка стекает с его лица, заставляя меня улыбаться еще сильнее, ведь я выиграл в нашем маленьком споре.  
Год назад мы сильно поспорили. Генри и Мэри встречались тогда уже полгода, и я видел, что они оба настроены на серьезные отношения, но Даниэль, почему-то считал иначе.  
\- Да они расстанутся! Даю им год, максимум. Мэри постоянно мне на него жалуется, - он яростно печатал что-то в этот момент, так что я подошел и наклонился, заставив его посмотреть мне в глаза.  
\- А я говорю, что они поженятся через год. Ты так плохо знаешь женщин, что неудивительно, что ты так считаешь. Мэри любит его, потому и злится. Они привыкнут друг к другу, и это пройдет.  
Даниэль фыркнул и вернулся к своей программе.  
\- А я говорю, что нет. И ты меня не убедишь.  
Я взял его за подбородок и заставил повернуть голову к себе.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда предлагаю спор. Кто выиграет, получает с проигравшего любое желание, абсолютно, все, что угодно. Идет?  
Даниель усмехнулся и пожал мою протянутую руку.  
\- Идет!  
И вот теперь мы стоим в церкви, поздравляя нашу общую подругу и ее мужа. Мэри смеется, обнимая Даниэля.  
\- Кажется, ты проиграл спор. И, кажется, ты влип, судя по тому, как твой парень усмехается.  
Он нервно поводит плечами и хмыкает.  
\- Как ты могла меня так подвести? Вам срочно надо развестись, а то он меня просто съест!  
Мэри фыркает и пожимает плечами.  
\- Уж прости. Не могу сказать, что я не специально.  
Я наклоняюсь и целую ее в щеку, пока Даниэль и Генри пожимают друг другу руки. Она шепчет мне на ухо.  
\- Отомсти ему за то, что в меня не верил.  
Я подмигиваю ей, и мы смеемся вместе.  
Пока мы едем домой, Даниэль все пытается узнать у меня, что за желание я у него потребую. Но я держусь стойко. На самом деле, у меня давно была одна мысль, но я думал, что воплотить ее в жизнь будет невозможно. Но теперь… Я лишь загадочно улыбаюсь в ответ на его вопросы и говорю, что он сам скоро все узнает.  
****  
Следующие пару дней я демонстративно, вслух решаю, что бы мне такое придумать.  
\- Может, нам записать домашнее порно? Как думаешь? Я бы купил камеру получше, штатив. Может, даже софиты взял в аренду…  
Даниэль кривится, прихлебывая кофе из своей чашки, десятой, кажется, по счету, которая стоит у него на столе.  
\- Боже, если ты меня слышишь, избавь меня от этого ужасного человека. Такого я точно не заслужил.  
Я фыркаю.  
\- А мне казалось, ты атеист.  
Он раздраженно ставит кружку на стол.  
\- А я резко уверовал сейчас.  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Ну, хорошо. Не порно, так не порно. Вычеркиваем.  
И вижу ужас в его глазах.  
\- У тебя еще и список есть?  
Я лишь загадочно улыбаюсь.  
Следующее мое предложение встречает еще меньше восторга.  
\- Может, нам сходить на нудистский пляж?  
Мне кажется, я, наконец, умудрился шокировать Даниэля, потому что он замирает с вилкой в руках. Мы ужинаем, и кусочек картошки падает обратно в тарелку, так и не донесенный до рта.  
\- Но сейчас же октябрь!  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Ничего, я подожду лета. Желание срока годности не имеет, так что я просто потерплю.  
Даниэль стонет, закатывая глаза.  
\- Тогда уж лучше порно. Боже, за что мне это?!  
Я хмыкаю.  
\- Ты сам в это ввязался. Ладно, вычеркиваем.  
В следующий раз я сижу с ноутбуком на диване и подзываю Даниэля, который проходит мимо, неся в руках связку каких-то проводов.  
\- Как тебе кажется, мы могли бы взять в аренду вот это в качестве исполнения желания?  
Я слышу, как провода с шелестом выпадают у него из рук.  
\- Ты с ума сошел?! Я не буду этого делать!  
Я качаю головой.  
\- Ты мне обещал. Ты проиграл в споре. А такой долг – это святое.  
Он стонет сквозь зубы, и я почти чувствую, как его пальцы ложатся мне на горло, чтобы задушить. На экране раскрыта страничка с БДСМ игрушками в аренду, и там красуется что-то, назначение чего, если честно, я и сам не очень понимаю. Но выглядит достаточно внушительно. В любом случае, это никогда не было вариантом, мне лишь хочется немного поиздеваться над Даниэлем, вот и все. И нет, я не слишком жесток, это точно.  
\- Ладно, вычеркиваем.  
Он фыркает.  
\- Ты каждый раз меня так спрашиваешь, будто мое мнение имеет какое-то значение для тебя.  
Я пожимаю плечами, захлопывая крышку ноута.  
\- Может и имеет, как знать.  
Он рычит и поднимает провода с пола.  
\- Ты невозможен!  
В следующий раз мы лежим в кровати, готовясь ко сну. Редкий случай, когда мы ложимся вместе, а не я засыпаю в холодной одинокой кровати. Даниэль при свете ночника читает какую-то фантастику, периодически хмыкая на что-то, что веселит его в книге. Мои слова заставляют его вздрогнуть.  
\- А может, стоит пригласить какую-нибудь девушку к нам третьей? У тебя нет на примете никаких знакомых?  
Кажется, это все же немного перебор, потому что после этих слов на мое лицо опускается подушка.  
****  
Через полторы недели после свадьбы Мэри я приношу в дом длинную плоскую коробку и заталкиваю ее под кровать, чтобы Даниэль не увидел ее раньше времени. Туда же идет пакет с броским названием на нем и коробка поменьше.  
Даниэль встречается сегодня с заказчиком, поэтому будет поздно. Я кладу бутылку шампанского в холодильник и принимаюсь за ужин.  
Когда в замке поворачивается ключ, у меня уже все готово. Остается зажечь свечи и подать ужин на стол.  
Даниэль выглядит немного усталым, но довольным. Я выхожу в коридор, вытирая руки полотенцем.  
\- Привет. Ты приготовил ужин? Спасибо, мы с этим придурком только кофе и пили, целый день ничего не ел.  
Он чмокает меня в щеку и проходит в гостиную. Дверь в кухню открыта, поэтому Даниэль останавливается, когда его взгляд цепляется за накрытый скатертью стол, сервированный по всем правилам.  
Он оборачивается ко мне, и я вижу в его глазах подозрение.  
\- У нас сегодня ведь не годовщина, так? Я точно помню, что нет.  
Я улыбаюсь и качаю головой. Мое таинственное молчание заставляет его только больше нервничать.  
\- Тогда что за праздник? Не припомню, чтобы что-то важное случалось в октябре…  
Я мягко улыбаюсь и говорю так вкрадчиво, как могу.  
\- Сегодня время выплачивать долги, Даниэль.  
Он неуверенно смотрит на меня.  
\- Неужели, твое желание – романтический ужин при свечах?  
Я качаю головой.  
\- Почти. Мой руки и приходи в спальню.  
И сам ухожу, чтобы все подготовить.  
Я слышу, как в ванной включается, а потом выключается вода, а потом Даниэль осторожно, будто ступая по минному полю, заходит в спальню. Когда он видит то, что лежит на кровати, его глаза расширяются.  
\- Нет. Нет, ты не заставишь меня. Нет. Этого я делать не буду!  
В конце я даже слышу панические нотки в его голосе. Я улыбаюсь и пожимаю плечами.  
\- Оставишь долг без оплаты? Покроешь себя позором? Неужели твоя совесть выдержит это.  
Если бы взгляд мог убивать, я лежал бы мертвым на полу в ту же секунду. Даниэль трет ладонью лицо, а потом подходит ближе к кровати.  
\- Сам будешь на меня все это надевать.  
В коробке на кровати лежит длинное, зеленое вечернее платье. А также все, что прилагается к такому наряду, включая кружевное нижнее белье.  
Даниэль рассматривает все это, проводит по платью рукой, щупая гладкую ткань, а потом поворачивается ко мне.  
\- Как ты вообще все это купил? Уверен, что оно на меня налезет?  
Я хмыкаю.  
\- Мне попалась очень милая и понимающая девушка в магазине, я сказал ей, что ты мне проспорил, и она помогла мне все подобрать, в том числе и это, - и я достаю из-за спины черные туфли на каблуке.  
О, нет, вот этот взгляд точно бы убил меня, если бы первому не удалось.  
****  
Одеть мужчину в женскую одежду оказывается не так и просто. Даниэль все время жалуется. Ноет, пока я старательно затягиваю на нем то, к чему крепятся чулки. Морщится, когда натягивает на себя кружевные трусики. Недовольно стонет, когда я помогаю ему надеть чулки. И практически рычит, когда я, наконец, надеваю на него платье. Не то, чтобы у меня был какой-то фетиш на мужчин в женской одежде, но то, как Даниэль краснеет и смущается, явно стоило того. Весь его вид выражает раздражение пополам со смущением, и выглядит это просто потрясающе.  
Последними я отдаю ему атласные перчатки, которые он уже натягивает сам, без моей помощи. Я отхожу на пару шагов и смотрю на него. Это выглядит… Интересно и волнующе. Даниэль пытается не смотреть мне в глаза, старательно наблюдая за окном. Я подхожу к нему и запускаю руку в длинный разрез на платье, поглаживая его ногу тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Ты выглядишь очень соблазнительно.  
Он фыркает.  
\- А ты ужасный человек. И вообще, я чувствую себя глупо. Насмотрелся? Можно снимать?  
Я качаю головой, продвигаясь рукой выше, заставляя его еще более отчаянно краснеть.  
Когда я оттягиваю резинку его кружевных трусиков и кладу туда маленькое вибрирующее яйцо, его лицо вытягивается, и он смотрит на меня так, будто не может поверить в то, что произошло.  
\- Теперь ужин, - я демонстративно помахиваю пультом управления у него перед носом. – Мне сказали, что радиус действия всего пять метров, так что не отходи от меня далеко.  
Даниэль сглатывает, и я беру его за руку. Ему никогда не нравятся подобные игры, по крайней мере, поначалу. Белье, которое я взял достаточно узкое, чтобы заставить эту маленькую штучку прижаться к нему плотно. Продавец в магазине уверял меня, что она достаточно сильно вибрирует, чтобы воздействовать как изнутри, так и снаружи.  
Мы идем в кухню, и я подаю на стол приготовленный ужин. Даниэль сидит напряженный, кажется, даже забыв о том, как он выглядит. Но только ровно до того момента, как он дотрагивается рукой до своего открытого плеча, что заставляет его снова покраснеть и бросить на меня раздраженный взгляд. Я лишь ухмыляюсь в ответ.  
Вибрирующую игрушку я включаю тогда, когда мы начинаем есть. Даниэль вздрагивает, и я вижу, что мой план подействовал. Он слегка ерзает на стуле, ему явно стало неудобно.  
\- Расскажи мне, как прошла встреча с заказчиком?  
Он снова кидает на меня раздраженные взгляд, пытаясь поудобней переставить ноги.  
\- Тебе ведь на самом деле не интересно, да? Ты просто изображаешь светский ужин. Кстати, мог бы тоже приодеться для меня.  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Во-первых, ты не прав, мне правда интересно. А во-вторых, это не я проиграл, так что платить тебе.  
Он фыркает, снова ерзая, а потом раздраженно выдыхает.  
\- Это было обязательно? Мне немного неудобно, знаешь ли.  
Я старательно киваю, а потом вспоминаю, что в холодильнике еще лежит бутылка шампанского, и встаю, чтобы достать ее.  
\- Конечно. Иначе было бы не так весело. И вообще, мне стало казаться, что в последнее время я перестал тебя удивлять.  
Даниэль фыркает.  
\- Казаться – правильное слово.  
Я наливаю нам обоим по бокалу и предлагаю тост.  
\- За оплату всех долгов.  
Даниэль морщится, но тоже поднимает свой бокал.  
****  
Нельзя винить ни меня, ни его в том, что мы оба расправляемся с ужином слишком быстро. Шампанское ударяет нам в голову. Даниэль стонет, когда я наклоняюсь и целую его в шею.  
\- Филипп…  
Он вздрагивает от каждого моего прикосновения, он перевозбужден, и я ясно вижу это. Я подхватываю его, его руки в атласных перчатках обвивают мою шею. Мы целуемся, пока я несу его в спальню. Туфли падают где-то по дороге, и я забиваю на них. Потом подберем, все потом.  
Я опускаю Даниэля на кровать, он извивается в моих руках и стонет мне в рот. Скользкая ткань платья струится под моими руками, будто его облили маслом. Я рычу, задирая подол и стягивая с него эти чертовы кружева. Яйцо выпадает, продолжая вибрировать, лежа на кровати. Я натыкаюсь на него рукой и откидываю подальше, чтоб не мешалось.  
Не знаю, что это – шампанское, платье, настроение или что-то еще, но Даниэль совсем не возражает, когда я не даю себе труда раздеть его. Он только тянет ко мне руки, снова и снова повторяя мое имя, целует меня, не желая отпускать. Но мне, все же, надо раздеться. И эта задержка заставляет разочарованно застонать нас обоих. Кажется, я лишился майки, так рьяно Даниэль с меня ее стягивал.  
Так странно ощущать атлас на голой коже, когда он гладит меня по спине ладонями. Так странно залезать в вырез платья и не находить там мягкой женской груди. Все странно и непривычно в этот вечер. Мы оба торопимся, я готовлю Даниэля со всей возможной тщательностью, но очень спешу. И он тоже спешит, подгоняя меня.  
\- Давай. Я же не хрустальный, не сломаюсь.  
Я закусываю губу, задирая его ноги к себе на плечи. Чулки ощущаются слишком гладкими под моими ладонями. Весь Даниэль слишком гладкий, неуловимый, как русалка. И в то же время невозможно реальный, когда он прикусывает мои губы в поцелуе.  
Мы двигаемся быстро, лихорадочно, будто у нас на все совсем немного времени. Даниэль беспрерывно стонет, хватает меня за волосы и за руки. Я целую его шею, заставляя согнуться почти пополам. Он всхлипывает, и я беру его член в руку, понимая, что и сам почти на грани…  
Платье испорчено, кажется, невосстановимо. Мы лежим рядом, голова Даниэля покоится на моем плече, я рассеянно глажу его по голой руке. Он тяжело дышит, все еще немного вздрагивая.  
А потом я чувствую, как он поднимается, опираясь на локоть, и поворачиваюсь к нему. Он серьезно смотрит на меня, а потом тычет пальцем в грудь.  
\- В следующий раз, когда тебе захочется одеть на меня юбку – покупай мне килт!  
Я фыркаю.  
\- Но ты же не шотландец!  
Он усмехается в ответ.  
\- Ну, уж побольше всяких тут французов.  
Я щиплю его за голое плечо, заставляя зашипеть.  
\- Знаешь, эта шутка не была смешной даже в первый раз.  
Он только ухмыляется, а потом наклоняется и целует меня.


	23. Экстра 12: 2011 год.

Апрель 2011, Лондон  
Даниэль  
Филипп хмурится и двигает по доске фигуру, и я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не закричать «да!», настолько я рад его ошибке. Вместо этого я сдвигаю своего черного ферзя и улыбаюсь торжествующей улыбкой.  
\- Шах и мат, Лафреск! Я выиграл.  
Филипп недоверчиво рассматривает доску, словно не может поверить, что проиграл и все ищет подвох, но нет, все честно, и я абсолютно честно обыграл его в шахматы. На желание. Боже, я ждал этой возможности полгода! Я не злопамятный, но до сих пор скреплю зубами, открывая шкаф. Уж не знаю, с каким лицом Филипп отдавал то треклятое платье в химчистку, но оно до сих пор висит на вешалке, напоминая мне о проигранном споре. И не выкинешь же – обидится. Хотя подозреваю, что и это было сделано исключительно, чтобы позлить меня. Филипп стонет сквозь зубы и закатывает глаза.   
\- Ладно, ты и правда выиграл. Хотя ума не приложу, как тебе это удалось!  
Цокаю языком.   
\- Ты просто не можешь осознать, что технический склад ума тут не только у тебя. Удар по гордости?  
Филипп фыркает.   
\- Переживу. Ладно, чего ты хочешь? Я никогда не поверю, что ты уломал меня на партию на желание, не придумав до этого коварный план!  
Улыбаюсь. О, да! Я просто обязан тебе отомстить!  
\- О, ну, все просто, я думаю, ты справишься. Неделя без секса.   
Филипп хмурится.   
\- И только-то?   
Качаю головой.   
\- Без секса – для тебя. Это, кстати, включает в себя попытки сбежать в одиночестве в душ, ты меня понял?  
Филипп складывает фигуры на место, качая головой.   
\- Поверить не могу, что ты настолько мстителен!  
\- Я полон сюрпризов!  
Сегодня воскресенье.   
Соблазнять своего любимого человека после десяти лет совместной жизни – не такая простая задача, но я очень стараюсь. Хотя и прошли те времена, когда Филипп сходил с ума от страсти, стоило мне просто оказаться рядом, он все еще, бесспорно, меня любит и все еще, без сомнения, меня желает. Так что я рассчитываю хорошенько помучить его.   
В понедельник я отсыпаюсь до вечера и готовлю ужин. И выхожу встречать Филиппа в коридор в его рубашке. Только в ней. Он фыркает, целуя меня на пороге.  
\- Грубовато. Но выглядишь потрясающе.   
Я улыбаюсь ему.   
\- Я только начал, не волнуйся.   
Во вторник я стиснув зубы и ненавидя весь мир встаю вместе с ним и пью кофе, чтобы не отключиться в течении дня. Работаю днем, ноет голова, глаза слипаются и в целом чувствую себя просто отвратительно, но считаю, что возможность мести того стоит. Вечер. Ужин. Милая болтовня, я с интересом выслушиваю жалобы Филиппа на студентов, совершенно не думающих о надвигающихся экзаменах. Ближе к вечеру иду в душ, и после ныряю под одеяло, не утруждая себя натягиванием никакой одежды. О, спать без одежды мне не впервой – иногда нет сил ни на то, чтобы тащиться в душ, ни на то, чтобы хоть как-то одеться, но сейчас смысл не в этом. Прижимаюсь к Филиппу, который читает перед сном книгу… Просплю целые сутки! Вставать рано – отвратительно. Кладу голову ему на плечо и закидываю ногу на бедро. Да, так гораздо лучше. Хочу спать…  
\- Все еще грубо, Даниэль.   
\- Еще пять дней, не волнуйся. Спокойно ночи.   
И я отключаюсь почти сразу – сказывается недостаток сна.   
В среду я целую Филиппа, прижимая его к стене, запуская руки под домашнюю футболку, заставляя отвечать мне, целую долго, страстно, отрываясь от него только тогда, когда у меня начинают плавать перед глазами черные тени… И только после того, как чувствую, что Филипп пытается перехватить инициативу. Ухожу отстреливать монстров на диван под неодобрительное бормотание.   
В четверг я подкрадываюсь вечером к Филиппу тогда, когда он в третий раз со стоном потирает шею. Еще бы… Он сидит над своей статьей уже четвертый час, и я принес ему – уже сбился со счету какую – чашку чая. Осторожно касаюсь сведенных усталостью мышц, массирую плечи и шею, пока он со стоном не откидывается на спинку стула, поддаваясь моим рукам. Я не тороплюсь, старательно разминая затекшие мышцы, и когда Филипп блаженно жмурится, растаяв под моими руками, наклоняюсь и слегка прикусываю его за ухо.   
\- Ты такая зараза!  
Наигранно удивляюсь, проводя напоследок кончиками пальцев по его шее:  
\- Кто – я? Ты меня с кем-то путаешь!  
В пятницу Филипп получает полноценный массаж, лежа в постели. Массаж, вперемешку с поцелуями и дразнящими прикосновениями. Когда он ловит меня, опрокидывая на кровать, я качаю головой:  
\- Нет. Помнишь? Еще нет.   
Он вздыхает.   
\- Ты же и над собой издеваешься!  
Улыбаюсь.   
\- Ничего. Ради тебя я готов собой пожертвовать!  
В субботу вечером Филипп хмурится, когда я ловко продеваю шарф сквозь спинку кровати, связывая его запястья.  
\- Это еще зачем?  
Улыбаюсь, медленно раздеваясь и складывая одежду.   
\- Чтобы ты мне не мешал.   
Я редко так делаю, можно сказать – никогда, но сейчас самое время забыть про стыдливость, особенно, когда Филипп смотрит на меня такими голодными глазами. Я устраиваюсь перед ним, медленно двигая рукой и покусывая губы, чтобы не застонать.   
\- Это подло, Даниэль.   
\- Ммммм, да.   
Маленькое шоу для него – никто не говорил, что я должен отказывать себе в удовольствии. Собственная рука – не самая лучшая замена, но его взгляд обжигает кожу не хуже прикосновений. Закрываю глаза, откидываю голову, отдаваясь собственному ритму.   
\- Даниэль…  
Голос Филиппа хрипловатый, и я заинтересованно открываю глаза, стараясь не торопиться. Филипп облизывает губы и указывает взглядом на часы, показывающие, что уже за полночь. Наступило воскресенье.   
\- Завтра понедельник, знаешь…  
Я киваю, двигая рукой все быстрее, пока не выгибаюсь со стоном, закусывая губы…   
Тяну за конец шарфа, освобождая Филиппу руки, и прижимаю к его теплому боку, разморено закрывая глаза и вслушиваясь в очень, очень спокойное и размеренное дыхание.   
У меня совершенно сбит режим, и я не выспался накануне, поэтому просыпаюсь я ближе к вечеру… С пристегнутыми к изголовью кровати руками.   
\- Филипп!  
Филипп отвлекается от книги.   
\- Что?  
Я от возмущения несколько секунд не знаю, что сказать.   
\- Развяжи меня немедленно!  
Он косится на часы.   
\- Нет, развяжу через три часа сорок восемь минут. А что такое? Тебе нужно в туалет?  
Рычу на него.   
\- Нет! Просто – развяжи!  
Филипп улыбается, возвращаясь к книге.   
\- И не подумаю  
****  
\- Мне скучно!  
\- Потерпи, осталось совсем немного.   
Перехожу на французский:  
\- Vous - une personne horrible.  
Филипп усмехается мне поверх книги.  
\- За столько лет я эту фразу уже выучил.   
Шиплю, так и не возвращаясь к английскому.   
\- Croyez-moi, je viens avec quelque chose de plus original!  
Филипп закатывает глаза.   
\- Не нужно знать язык, чтобы понять, что ты ругаешься.   
Кривлюсь.   
\- У меня руки затекли!  
Филипп костится на часы.   
\- Час и двадцать минут. Потерпи.   
****  
\- Филипп…  
Он поднимает на меня глаза, продолжая размеренно двигать рукой.   
\- Филипп, это мелочно…  
Получаю в ответ усмешку.   
\- Не более чем мстить за то, что произошло полгода назад. И тебе понравилось.   
Сжимаю зубы.   
\- Филипп…  
Он приподнимает бровь.  
\- Филипп… Пожалуйста…  
Филипп замирает и задумчиво смотрит на меня.  
\- А знаешь, я бы мог тебя так оставить. Просто, чтобы ты знал, насколько это неприятно!  
Вздрагиваю. Нет…   
И ахаю, когда он разводит мне ноги.  
\- …Но не буду. Потому что я страшно скучал. Хотя ты и заслужил.   
Он заставляет меня стонать и дергать руками от злости, что я не могу обнять его, прижаться к нему, я забываю, что зол на него за подобную выходку, и я могу только выстанывать его имя, запрокидывая голову и закрывая глаза.  
\- Даниэль… Посмотри на меня.  
И, как когда-то, я не могу отказать ему в этой просьбе, распахивая глаза и проваливаясь в его сосредоточенный и восхищенный взгляд, которым он держит меня до самого конца…  
Пока я пытаюсь отдышаться, прижавшись к нему, он рассеянно массирует мне руки. Недовольно бормочу ему в шею:  
\- По плану мучиться должен был ты…  
\- Планы тебе никогда особенно не удавались. Но если тебе это так важно – да, ты вел себя эту неделю отвратительно.   
Прикусываю его за шею.  
\- Это совершенно не то, что я хотел услышать!  
Филипп смеется и целует меня, а у меня не остается сил, чтобы злиться на него.   
\- Но ты был совершенно очарователен. А могу я получить массаж без всяких споров на желания? Мне понравилось?  
Я чувствую себя сонно и бормочу, пока он натягивает на нас обоих одеяло.  
\- Я подумаю.

7 мая 2011 год, Лондон  
Филипп  
Сегодня на редкость теплый день, и я уговариваю Даниэля оторваться от работы и выйти со мной куда-нибудь. Мы долго пререкаемся, прежде чем он настаивает на зоопарке. Я хмыкаю, но не говорю ему, насколько это странно будет выглядеть. Ладно, будем делать вид, что ребенка мы просто где-то потеряли…  
Солнце светит по-весеннему ярко, листья на деревьях распускаются, цветы зацветают. Весь мир выражает радость и довольство, но мне почему-то не хочется радоваться. Мы ходим от одной клетки к другой, вокруг нас стая детишек, которые шумят и перебегают туда-сюда. Я рассеянно наблюдаю за ними. Иногда я думаю о том, что хотел бы иметь детей, но…  
\- Филипп, посмотри, ну посмотри же! Там жираф с четырьмя рогами! Почему ты не смотришь?!  
А, ну да, у меня уже есть один. И по причине крайней безалаберности нас обоих, мы даже не можем завести собаку. Однажды, правда, Даниэль притащил какую-то птичку с поломанным крылом. Нам пришлось возить ее в ветеринарку, делать уколы (мне) и кормить (Даниэлю), но через неделю она почувствовала себя лучше, и мы ее отпустили. Не то, чтобы Даниэль потом по ней сильно скучал. Даже рыбка, у которой была авто-кормушка, умудрилась у нас подозрительно быстро сдохнуть…  
Иногда, как сейчас, я впадаю в жуткую меланхолию, наблюдая за ним. Ему уже 30, но он не выглядит на свой возраст. Да, время, когда он выглядел, как подросток прошло, но сейчас ему точно не дашь больше 25. Даже я в его возрасте однозначно выглядел старше. И почему-то даже очки не прибавляют ему возраста…  
****  
Даниэль с восторгом наблюдает, как плавают гиппопотамы, а я наблюдаю за ним. Он свесился вниз так, что мне кажется, будто он сейчас упадет, хоть я знаю, что это и не так. Сегодня тепло, но ветер все еще холодный, поэтому на нем пальто, пусть и расстегнутое. В сочетании с небрежно завязанными в хвост волосами и уже заношенными джинсами, это все создает ощущение, что Даниэль – студент первых курсов, который решил прогуляться в свой выходной. Не хватает только очаровательной спутницы, которая, впрочем, может сейчас и появиться. Я вижу, как на него смотрят девушки, которые стоят неподалеку. Я мрачнею еще больше и засовываю руки поглубже в карманы куртки, сжимая кулаки. Идея прогуляться, которая казалась мне такой привлекательной, больше такой не кажется. Мне хочется взять его за руку и увести отсюда, но я подавляю этот порыв. Я делаю это не для себя. Даниэль в последнее время занят каким-то крупным проектом. Он пытался мне объяснить, но я в программировании разбираюсь примерно также, как он в термодинамике, так что я ничего не понял, кроме того, что это очень важно и очень срочно. Так срочно, что он даже есть забывает, если я не звоню ему или не ставлю будильник. И сегодня я решил, что ему пора отвлечься, таким раздраженным и усталым он стал.  
Вообще, в последнее время мы отдалились друг от друга. Может, сказывается работа, которой стало только больше со временем. Я с ностальгией вспоминаю то прекрасное время 10 лет назад, когда моя загрузка заключалась в нескольких парах в неделю. А может, я предполагаю, Даниэль слегка разочаровался во мне со временем… Мы вместе уже 10 лет, я не становлюсь моложе, а он почти не стареет, как будто где-то в шкафу у нас спрятан проклятый портрет. Возможно, прошла острота чувств, забылась близость, которая была между нами, пока наши жизни висели на волоске, и он понял, что я не совсем то, что ему нужно.  
Я все еще рассеяно наблюдаю за группкой девушек. Одна из них наблюдает за Даниэлем как-то по особенному, что я сразу понимаю, что он ей понравился. Остальные хихикают и что-то приободряющее говорят ей. Вероятно, предлагают подойти и познакомиться.  
Я так внимательно наблюдаю за девушками, что не замечаю, как ко мне подходит Даниэль. Он пихает меня в бок и улыбается, прогулка явно пошла ему на пользу.  
\- Что, на девушек заглядываешься? Я тебя уже не устраиваю? – я слышу в этом, безобидном на первый взгляд, вопросе нотку ревности, и меня слегка отпускает.  
Я улыбаюсь ему в ответ, стараясь не портить настроение своей мрачностью.  
\- Скорей уж девушки заглядываются на тебя. Я просто наблюдаю, чтобы успеть украсть тебя раньше, чем одна из них все-таки решится.  
Даниэль фыркает и берет меня за руку.  
\- Ревнуешь? Приятно слышать, а то я уже боялся, что перестал тебе нравиться, такой ты мрачный в последнее время.  
Я одергиваю себя, чтобы не сказать «посмотрел бы на себя», потому что знаю, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Вместо этого я переворачиваю его руку так, чтобы тыльная сторона оказалась сверху и целую в запястье. Даниэль довольно жмурится. Я украдкой бросаю взгляд на девушек, которые разочарованно разворачиваются и идут к выходу.  
\- Разве такое может произойти? Скорее уж наоборот, это ты должен бросить меня…  
\- И найти себе кого-то помоложе? – Даниэль смеется. – Брось говорить глупости, ты сам знаешь, что это не так. Пошли, я голоден и устал ходить. Тут есть кафе, в нем подают хотдоги и колу. Что может быть лучше в зоопарке?  
И он и правда тащит меня в местное кафе, которое заполнено до отказа детьми и мамашами. Мы еле находим столик, я приношу нам по паре хотдогов и по стакану газировки. Не то, чтобы я был любителем такой еды, но иногда хочется съесть чего-нибудь неполезного.  
Мы сидим за столиком, едим сосиски в булке, вокруг нас носятся дети. Даниэль улыбается и мурлычет какую-то песенку себе под нос. Он, как всегда, ест быстрее меня. Видимо, сказывается еще не выветрившаяся студенческая привычка есть на ходу. Пока я дожевываю свой второй хотдог, Даниэль достает из кармана пальто свой монструозно большой телефон, и я слышу, как щелкает затвор камеры.  
\- Эй, что ты делаешь?  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Снимок на память. Ты так уморительно выглядел с надутыми щеками, что я не удержался.  
Я вздыхаю. В последнее время он, кажется, немного помешался на фотографировании всего подряд, в основном меня, но я надеюсь, что это скоро пройдет.  
\- Мне бесполезно просить тебя удалить его, да?  
Даниэль кивает с очень довольным видом, допивая свою газировку.  
\- Тогда пошли, нам обоим пора вернуться к работе.  
****  
Дома мы оба садимся в разных концах комнаты. Даниэль продолжает мучить свой ноут так, что тот начинает, как мне кажется, жалобно гудеть. А я пытаюсь дописать статью для журнала по результатам моих последних исследований. Я сижу над ней уже неделю, но не могу придумать ничего дальше нескольких строк. Срок сдачи приближается, что заставляет меня нервничать еще больше, отчего я ничего не могу придумать.  
Когда я в очередной раз тру глаза, устав смотреть на белый экран, меня со спины обнимает Даниэль.  
\- Мне показалось, что ты обиделся. Прости, я удалю фотографию, если тебе правда так неприятно.  
Интересно, он что, думал об этом все это время?  
Я мотаю головой, прижимаясь щекой к его руке.  
\- Нет, я не обиделся. Просто… - вздыхаю. – Эти девушки, знаешь… Напомнили мне, насколько ты моложе меня. Я чувствую себя стариком, особенно в последнее время. Я постоянно устаю. Я понимаю, что дело в том, что у нас обоих много работы и никакого отдыха, но…  
Даниэль фыркает и разворачивает меня к себе лицом, а потом садится мне на колени. Стул жалобно скрипит от увеличившегося веса.  
\- Перестань. Это все глупости, ты сам это прекрасно знаешь, - он проводит рукой по моему лицу. – Мне кажется, что ты совсем не изменился, будто я только вчера тебя встретил.  
Я грустно качаю головой.  
\- Не льсти мне, я видел себя в зеркало и знаю, что это не так. Я не становлюсь моложе, Даниэль, и мне кажется, что в какой-то момент тебе будет не хватать того, что я могу тебе дать.  
Он фыркает и стукает меня кулаком по груди.  
\- Ты про постель что ли? Перестань, мы уже тоже не 20 лет, и я не ожидаю от тебя секса в туалете в пабе, знаешь ли.  
Я ухмыляюсь и качаю головой.  
\- Вообще-то я не только об этом. Но спасибо, что подал мне неплохую идею.  
Даниэль знает, что нужно сказать, и мое настроение потихоньку начинает исправляться.  
\- Эй, я это в шутку, знаешь ли?! – он смеется, и я не могу удержаться и целую его.  
Мы так давно не целовались нормально, просто не было времени. Ни на что не было времени. Когда я снова чувствую вкус его губ, я понимаю, что скучал. И отсюда произрастала моя тоска. Я очень скучал по тебе, слышишь? Интересно, скучал ли ты по мне?


	24. Экстра 13: 2012 год.

Январь 2012 года, Лондон  
Филипп  
Я приезжаю, как только могу, забивая на очередное ненужное заседание на кафедре, отбиваясь от предложений коллег посидеть вместе в пабе в пятницу вечером. Когда Даниэль звонил, у него был слишком злой и растерянный одновременно голос, чтобы я задерживался где-то.  
Я почти врываюсь в палату, оставляя испуганную медсестру за дверью. Я даже не успел раздеться, так и вошел – в пальто и намотанном на шею шарфе. Первое, что я вижу – огромный, противно-лиловый синяк у Мэри на лице. А второе – злой взгляд Даниэля, о который я почти спотыкаюсь. Он явно считает, что я приехал недостаточно быстро.  
Я выдыхаю, киваю Генри, который потерянно сидит на стуле и держит свою жену за руку, а потом присаживаюсь на единственный свободный стул в палате и беру Мэри за свободную руку.  
\- Ты как?  
Она отмахивается, а потом морщится. Голова у нее забинтована и явно болит.  
\- Ничего, нормально. Врач говорит, что может даже и сотрясения нет, - Мэри вздыхает, пожимая мою руку. – Жалко только кошелек, который мне Генри подарил недавно, он мне нравился.  
Ее муж тут же вскидывает голову, уверяя, что купит ей точно такой же. Мэри улыбается ему, говоря, что это совершенно не нужно.  
\- Как это вообще произошло? Не помню, чтобы у тебя была привычка ходить по темным подворотням.  
Мэри снова вздыхает и слегка пожимает плечами.  
\- Он схватил меня за ручку сумки и затащил в подворотню, ты угадал. Я сумку отдавать не захотела, тогда он меня ударил. А головой я уже приложилась сама – о стену дома, - Мэри смотрит в сторону, а я вижу, что, не смотря на показную храбрость, у нее в глазах страх. – Хорошо, что рядом кто-то проходил. Он и вызвал скорую и полицию. А я его даже не поблагодарила.  
Я чувствую, как во мне закипает злость. Иррациональное чувство, Мэри больше не моя девушка, она мой друг, но чувство такое, будто обидели кого-то из моей семьи.  
\- Как он выглядел? Ты уже описала его полиции? – тем страннее для меня, что этот вопрос задаю не я, а Даниэль. У него тоже злой, глухой голос, и глаза такие, каких я у него еще не видел …  
Мэри снова качает головой.  
\- Волосы вроде темные, на нем шапка была, я не рассмотрела. Высокий…  
\- А какие-нибудь приметы? Он хромал? Или может у него был акцент?  
Она пожимает плечами.  
\- Не знаю. Я испугалась, не запомнила…  
\- А может….  
Я сжимаю руку Даниэля, которая лежит у него на колене.  
\- Мэри, мы выйдем на секунду, ладно?  
Она кивает, удивленно смотря на меня. А я почти выволакиваю Даниэля из палаты за руку. Он тут же вырывается из моей хватки и зло смотрит на меня. Я знаю, что он злится на кого-то другого, того неизвестного подонка, который ограбил Мэри, но мне все равно становится жутко.  
Хорошо, что в больнице толстые стены, но я все равно стараюсь говорить потише.  
\- Что это ты там устроил? Это было похоже на допрос! Мэри нужно отдыхать, не приставай к ней.  
Даниэль скрещивает руки на груди, защищаясь. Я только сейчас замечаю, что на нем мятая рубашка и домашние джинсы. Он явно приехал по первому зову.  
\- Филипп, он чуть не убил ее. Этот ублюдок должен заплатить за то, что сделал с Мэри, - он говорит тихо, почти шипя.  
И только тогда, в этот самый момент я понимаю, зачем Даниэль так подробно расспрашивал Мэри о том, как выглядел преступник. И тогда я тоже скрещиваю руки на груди.  
\- И как ты собирался его найти? Ты же не полицейский, не детектив. И я никогда не замечал за тобой таких наклонностей, - я вздыхаю и развожу руки в мирном жесте, стараясь его успокоить. – Даниэль, дай полиции делать свою работу. Они найдут его. И он получит положенное наказание.  
Даниэль резко встряхивает головой, не уступая моим уговорам.  
\- Нет. Он сядет на пару лет, и все. Он заслуживает более серьезного наказание, чем пара лет почти государственного курорта.  
Я тяжело вздыхаю, а потом делаю шаг по направлению к нему и хватаю его за руку, заламывая за спину, заставляя прижаться к себе. Хорошо, что в коридоре в этот момент никого.  
Даниэль вздыхает, запрокидывая ко мне лицо. У него все еще взбешенный, страшный взгляд. И я вспоминаю тот момент, когда видел у него именно этот взгляд. Тот момент, та секунда, когда он не был уверен, что я – это я, и был готов выколоть мне глаз или вырезать сердце, если потребуется. Меня прошибает холодным потом, но я стараюсь не показать неуверенности и страха в глазах, будто имею дело с бешеным зверем. Впрочем, это недалеко от истины. И это напоминание меня совсем не радует. Из любимых мною глаз на меня смотрит убийца, которым Даниэль был когда-то давно, почти 200 лет назад.  
\- Ты не будешь искать его. И ты не тронешь его, ты понял?  
Даниэль открывает рот, чтобы возразить, и тогда я чуть усиливаю нажим, заставляя его рвано вздохнуть.  
\- Ты понял меня?  
Тогда он кивает, и из его глаз пропадает страшное темное нечто, что так напугало меня.  
\- Я понял, Филипп. Я не трону его. И не буду искать. Можешь отпустить меня, а то я слышу, что там кто-то идет по коридору.  
Я вздыхаю и выпускаю его руку из своей хватки. И тут же получаю кулаком в бок.  
\- Больно, знаешь ли.  
Я фыркаю, а потом обнимаю его, слегка потирая плечо. Я действительно испугался, и пытаюсь скрыть за этими действиями свой страх.  
\- Прости. Только помни, что ты обещал мне не делать глупостей, ладно?  
Даниэль недовольно ворчит, но из моих объятий не вырывается. Значит, не злится.  
\- Ладно. Пошли, Мэри там, небось гадает, куда мы пропали.  
Я киваю, и мы возвращаемся в палату. Мэри уже улыбается, видимо, Генри успел сказать ей что-то веселое, пока нас не было. Мы садимся на свои стулья, но руку Даниэля я так и не выпускаю.  
*****  
Мэри отпускают через пару дней, и Даниэль, конечно же, помогает ей добраться домой, потому что она настояла на том, что этот бездельник (простите, фрилансер) может помочь ей без ущерба для работы, в то время, как мы с Генри в понедельник оба обязаны быть на местах в тот момент, когда ее выпишут.  
Когда я возвращаюсь домой, Даниэль ощутимо напряжен. От него фонит злостью, и я ежусь, когда вхожу в квартиру.  
\- Привет.  
\- Они ничего не делают! Они до сих пор не нашли его!  
И это мне вместо «привет» и поцелуя… Я вздыхаю.  
\- Дай им время, Даниэль. Полиция не может быть везде. Они найдут его. Но это не так просто, свидетелей мало. Ты сам знаешь.  
Он фыркает и уходит на диван, где начинает с особым цинизмом давить пешеходов в какой-то гонке. Я вздыхаю и ухожу на кухню, готовить ужин, который мне никто не обеспечил.  
Едим мы почти в молчании. Даниэль жует свою порцию и бросает на меня недовольные взгляды. Я под его этими взглядами чувствую себя неуютно, еле дожидаюсь конца этого ужина. Тем не менее, за еду он меня благодарит. А потом опять уходит на диван. Я снова вздыхаю, а потом собираю посуду.  
Когда я подхожу к нему со спины, он все еще вымещает злость на ни в чем не повинных ботах. Я слегка стискиваю кулаки, а потом длинно выдыхаю, успокаиваясь, находя свою точку равновесия.  
\- Даниэль, подойди.  
Он даже вздрагивает, и мне это нравится. А потом подходит и смотрит на меня.  
\- Пойдем.  
И тут он тоже не возражает. Как и не возражает, когда я прошу его раздеться и встать на колени. Я так хорошо знаю эту спину… И совсем не люблю, когда она напрягается, будто Даниэль готов к нападению, откуда бы оно ни пришло. Нам обоим нужно успокоиться…  
От первого удара он вздрагивает, как и всегда. От пятого начинает тихо постанывать. А от десятого вскрикивает. Я не считаю удары и не заставляю его делать это. И поэтому только интуицией ловлю тот момент, когда он соскальзывает в бездну, теряя сознание. Только поэтому успеваю подхватить его, не давая упасть.  
Даниэль тяжело дышит, но я чувствую, как напряжение отпускает его. Медленно, по капле, но…  
\- Как ты?  
Он открывает глаза, у него пьяный, расфокусированный взгляд. Ему приходится сморгнуть, чтобы увидеть меня.  
\- Лучше. Спасибо.  
Даниэль отводит взгляд, теснее прижимаясь ко мне. Я стараюсь касаться его спины аккуратно.  
\- Я испугался… За Мэри. Она – моя семья. И я испугался, что потеряю ее, - он резко вздыхает. – А ты был так спокоен. Не могу понять, как ты можешь быть спокоен?  
Я качаю головой, поглаживая его по волосам, пока он цепляется за мою рубашку.  
\- Я тоже испугался. Просто… Мой страх ничем не поможет. Нужно просто дать стражам правопорядка выполнить их работу. Они найдут его. На улице было много народу, кто-то должен был его видеть. Да и камеры на дорогах должны помочь. Даниэль, ты никак не поможешь Мэри, если сядешь за убийство. Ты нужен ей здесь, а не в тюрьме.  
Он хмыкает, а потом поднимает на меня взгляд, и я, наконец, вижу, что из его глаз исчезло то страшное выражение.  
\- А я думал, ты меня покроешь. Растворишь труп в кислоте.  
Я фыркаю в ответ.  
\- Я физик, а не химик. И ты пересмотрел сериалов, - стараюсь сделать свой голос серьезней. – Пожалуйста, не делай глупостей, от которых никому не будет пользы.  
Он кивает, наконец, соглашаясь со мной.  
\- Не буду, обещаю, что не буду.  
Я киваю в ответ и аккуратно прижимаю его к себе, стараясь стереть тот страх, что он поселил во мне. Я не питаю иллюзий, я знаю, с кем живу… Но иногда напоминания об этом бывают так не кстати.  
*****  
Через неделю грабителя ловят. Оказывается, что он уже сидел за подобные преступления, поэтому его срок резко увеличивается, что заставляет Даниэля радостно улыбаться. А Мэри он отводит на курсы самообороны.

Лондон, сентябрь 2012 г.  
Даниэль  
Перед тем как уснуть, часто кажется, что падаешь в бездну…  
\- Нам надо расстаться.  
Сердце пропускает удар, и мне кажется, что я ослышался. Я глупо переспрашиваю:  
\- Что?  
Филипп морщится и отступает на шаг от меня.  
\- Нам нужно расстаться. Прости. Я устал, и… Много «и». Ты сам их знаешь.  
Я не могу поверить в то, что он говорит что-то подобное.  
\- Нет, постой… Нам нужно поговорить… Если тебя что-то не устраивает, я мог бы…  
Филипп смотрит на меня холодными голубыми глазами. Как на чужого.  
\- Меня не устраиваешь ты. Прости.  
И он уходит, закрывая за собой двери нашей квартиры…  
Я пытаюсь найти его, но никто не знает, куда он пропал. Я пытаюсь дозвониться до него, но у него отключен телефон. На работе говорят, что он взял отпуск, и где его найти никто не знает. Даже с Мэри он не связывался… Я не знаю, что делать…  
Так проходит неделя.  
Я вздрагиваю от каждого резкого звука в квартире – мне мерещится поворот ключа в замке. Я не работаю, чаще всего я просто лежу на кровати, зарывшись лицом в его подушку, пытаясь уловить его запах, хожу по дому в его рубашках. Эту неделю я верю, что он вернется. Я не знаю, ем ли, потому что не могу вспомнить, когда ел в последний раз. Когда я прохожу мимо дивана и вижу брошенную там книгу – с закладкой посередине – у меня подгибаются ноги, и я рыдаю, съежившись на полу, закусив запястье, чтобы заглушить крик. Я в отчаянье.  
Через неделю я понимаю, что он не вернется.  
А через две я покупаю порошок у подозрительного наркоторговца, стоящего в темном переулке, и теряю счет времени. После этого я не помню ничего, кроме легкости, даруемой белой отравой, и презрения к себе в минуты просветления. Почему я всегда ищу утешения такими путями? Или мне просто не хватает смелости, к примеру, достать нож и провести лезвием вдоль запястья? Я царапаю кожу на руках кончиком ножа, но не могу решиться. Это слабость… Слабость и страх.  
Но хуже всего то, что когда со слишком быстро бьющимся сердцем я выныриваю из звенящей пустоты, я вижу Филиппа, стоящего посреди разоренной квартиры. Я больше не сплю на кровати – лежу на полу, замотавшись в одеяло. Мне хочется застонать и исчезнуть, раствориться, не видеть того презрения, с которым он смотрит на меня. Не слышать холодного:  
\- Я так разочарован.  
Когда он поворачивается и уходит, и я знаю – на этот раз навсегда…  
*****  
Я просыпаюсь, почти скуля от ужаса, от удушливого ощущения, что все пропало, от сдавившей сердце совсем не иллюзорной боли в груди. Не знаю, чем я себя выдаю, но это будит Филиппа, хотя, возможно за столько лет его сон стал чутким к моим кошмарам. Это моя вина, что сейчас он щурится на неяркий свет прикроватной лампы, обеспокоенно приподнявшись на локте.  
\- Даниэль?  
И эта вопросительная интонация. Я знаю, что он спрашивает, все ли со мной в порядке, но сейчас у меня просто нет сил что-то объяснять, говорить… Ни на что нет сил, поэтому я тяну его на себя, притягиваю ближе, вдыхая знакомый запах, прячась от приснившегося сна, обнимая его и чувствуя его руки на своих плечах. Все в порядке. Мой Филипп. Здесь, со мной, все в порядке… Я никогда не привыкну к ночным кошмарам. Хорошо, что Филипп всегда оказывается рядом.  
\- Даниэль, все нормально? Что-то приснилось?  
Я прижимаю пальцы к его губам, шепча:  
\- Тссс… Молчи.  
И целую. Мне не нужны разговоры, не хочется объяснений, и чашка успокоительного чая – совсем не то, что мне сейчас нужно. Мне хочется почувствовать, что он рядом, что он по-прежнему принадлежит мне, что ничего страшного не произошло и ничего не изменилось. Филипп – как всегда чуткий к моим желаниям – ловит мое настроение, гладит по волосам и целует в ответ. Совсем немного времени нужно, чтобы он проснулся окончательно, чтобы потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы в светлых глазах загорелось не только беспокойство за меня. К тому же я очень старался направить его интерес в определенную сторону. Филипп вопросительно смотрит на меня, и я качаю головой, откидываясь на подушки. Нет. Хочу побыть эгоистом и почувствовать заботу и нежность. Филипп понятливо хмыкает. Мы не разговариваем, да это и не нужно, потому что его ведет желание, а меня – попытка сбросить ужас, давящий на сердце, последствия кошмара. Мы вместе столько лет, и он прекрасно знает, как увлечь меня, как заставить забыть о… Вообще обо всем, как выбросить все лишние мысли из головы, скользя руками по его влажной от пота коже, запрокидывая голову и вскрикивая, когда его зубы находят мое горло. Хорошо. Как же хорошо…  
После мне слишком лениво, чтобы даже укрыться, поэтому я слежу за Филиппом из-под ресниц, чуть улыбаясь, наслаждаясь ощущением, что он рядом, что он тут, что все в порядке. Филипп качает головой.  
\- А я помню время, когда ты был милым стеснительным мальчиком.  
Мне лень тянуться, поэтому я лишь вяло взмахиваю кулаком, обозначая намеренье.  
\- Ты не помнишь меня «мальчиком». Я сам себя таким не помню. Когда мы познакомились, я был взрослым, самостоятельным мужчиной.  
Филипп фыркает.  
\- Только по меркам твоего времени. Ты выглядел как подросток, и определенно не производил впечатления «взрослого мужчины».  
Фыркаю в ответ. Ему удалось меня развеселить.  
\- Во-первых, говорить о «моем времени» уже глупо, спустя столько лет. Я вполне человек этого времени, об этом говорит хотя бы то, что у меня телефон новее твоего на пару тысячелетий.  
Филипп кривится. Он, кажется, в противовес мне недолюбливает новомодную технику. А еще физик… Хотя мне часто кажется, что дай ему такое задание, и он из проволоки, скотча и картона соберет андронный коллайдер.  
\- А, во-вторых, по меркам «твоего времени» я даже полностью совершеннолетним не был, если ты так смотришь на этот вопрос, – презрительно фыркаю, – педофил.  
Филипп смотрит на меня притворно-возмущенно.  
\- Ты НЕ настолько молодо выглядел! И определенно перешагнул возраст согласия.  
\- Ты выкрал меня из сумасшедшего дома. Мое согласие могло и не быть на сто процентов адекватным решением.  
Я улыбаюсь, а Филипп смотрит на часы.  
\- Пойдем завтракать? Мне ложиться все равно уже глупо.  
*****  
Голова тяжелая и больная, кошмар вымотал меня, и я все четче понимаю, что работать сегодня не буду – провожу Филиппа на работу и, наверное, забьюсь под одеяло с книжкой, да так и проваляюсь до вечера. Отвратительный сон. И голову не прочищает даже чашка кофе. Филипп, уже одетый, допивает свой чай и жует какой-то бутерброд. В свое время он пытался прочесть мне лекцию на тему «здоровое питание включает в себя необходимость завтракать», но, во-первых, мой завтрак наступает где-то в его обед, а, во-вторых, меня мутит от мысли о еде – то ли виноват ранний подъем, то ли все еще последствия сна, который хочется стряхнуть с себя, но который приклеился липкой паутиной.  
\- Ты знаешь, я могу видеть будущее.  
Филипп отставляет чашку с чаем, уставившись на меня, и я жалею, что эта фраза вообще вырвалась – я не хотел бы обсуждать с ним… Все слишком сложно. И тем более не хотел бы начинать такой разговор, когда ему до выхода на работу осталось минут двадцать. Я отмахиваюсь.  
\- Забудь. Вечером поговорим.  
Филипп хмыкает и качает головой.  
\- Да, у меня будет великолепный денек, учитывая подобное заявление, да еще и выданное с таким выражением лица. Я весь день буду думать, что меня машина собьет по дороге домой – не иначе. Ты что имел в виду?  
Я вздыхаю.  
\- Не так… Не совсем будущее. То есть… в большинстве случаев это и не будущее – а несбывшиеся варианты… Тогда, со сферой…  
Я пытаюсь подобрать слова, но это сложно – как объяснить, что такое цвет, не указывая на примеры. Как объяснить красный цвет? Невозможно. Хотя ты точно знаешь, что это.  
\- Я знаю, что видел… Что мне предоставили выбор – показали все возможные варианты будущего.  
Филипп хмурится.  
\- Но ты говорил… В смысле ты никогда не рассказывал про «все».  
Я вздыхаю.  
\- Потому что я их не помню. Я подозреваю, что если бы помнил – сошел с ума окончательно. Нет, я не помню всего, что видел. Но при этом я все равно их знаю. И иногда… Они мне снятся. И иногда я не могу отличить знание того будущего, которое выбрал от того, которое никогда не сбудется…  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что правда знаешь будущее?  
Я качаю головой.  
\- Не так. Знаю, да. Но не помню. Я знаю, чего пожелал, но не помню, как оно должно воплотиться.  
Филипп ежится. Вполне заметно.  
\- Ну и фатализм. То есть – все предопределено? – он усмехается. – Твоим желанием?  
Я вздыхаю.  
\- Моим выбором. Да.  
Кошусь на часы. Десять минут. Заглядываю Филиппу в глаза.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю тебя?  
Филипп смотрит на меня серьезно. Он умеет быть серьезным, когда мне это необходимо.  
\- Да, конечно. Что тебе приснилось?  
Вздыхаю.  
\- Что ты бросил меня. Мне приснилось, что ты бросил меня.  
Филипп жмурится на секунду, а потом достает из кармана телефон. Я удивленно смотрю, как он набирает номер.  
\- Ало, привет. Да… Помнишь я прикрывал тебя в том месяце, а? Я неважно себя чувствую, не подменишь меня сегодня? Да? Славно, отлично. Спасибо! Пока.  
Филипп откладывает телефон и, встав, притягивает меня к себе, а я, облегченно закрыв глаза, обнимаю его в ответ. Его рука путает мне волосы, поглаживая по голове.  
\- Эй… Я тоже тебя люблю. И не брошу. В конце концов… Тебе мог присниться и обычный, человеческий кошмар. Все в порядке.  
Его «все в порядке» всегда меня успокаивает.


	25. Экстра 14: 2013 год.

Май 2013 года, Лондон  
Даниэль.   
Я со стоном разгибаюсь, потирая шею. Наверное, стоит прислушаться к Филиппу, все же мне уже не двадцать, и не сидеть по несколько часов в не самой удобной позе. «Позвоночник тебе отомстит!» - любимая страшилка Филиппа. Он мне мстит уже пару лет, но жаловаться этому паникеру я не собираюсь. Потом не отделаюсь от «Даниэль, сходи к врачу. Даниэль, сходи на массаж. Даниэль, когда ты в последний раз плавал?». Нет уж.  
Кошусь на часы. Четыре утра… Пора спать, Филипп опять обиделся, что ему приходится засыпать без меня. Причем сам же жалуется и на свет, и на шум компьютера, и на щелканье клавиш, но упорно по вечерам тащит меня в постель часов в одиннадцать – слишком рано по моему личному режиму. Создается ощущение, что если бы не его паранойя на тему меня и не прописанных врачом лекарств, он бы мне снотворное по вечерам в ужин подсыпал. Но теперь мысль об уютной кровати и спящем в ней Филиппе кажется гораздо привлекательней, чем несколько часов назад, и я крадусь в спальню, стараясь не разбудить его. На тумбочке привычно горит лампа – за столько лет вместе Филипп привык оставлять для меня свет рядом с кроватью всегда, даже не зная, доползу ли я до спальни ночью или уже под утро.   
Растянуться на кровати так приятно, что я с трудом сдерживаю довольный стон и придвигаюсь к Филиппу. Теплый, никакого обогревателя не нужно, спокойное дыхание, знакомый запах – все это успокаивает меня, когда я закрываю глаза. Уснуть так – очень приятно…  
*****  
В день похорон не шел дождь. Хотя мне казалось, что такой штамп обязательно должен быть. Но нет – никакого дождя… Впрочем и солнечно не было. Тогда бы можно было хотя бы злиться на природу за вопиющее несоответствие. Но нет – редкие крупные облака, на фоне сероватой дымки, затянувшей небо. Не мрачно, не солнечно. Никак. Обычный день.   
Я не занимался ничем связанным с похоронами. Я, кажется, совсем ничего не делал с того самого момента, в больнице, когда… Не может быть. Это не правда. Очередной кошмарный сон, я обязательно проснусь. Я проснусь, и все будет в порядке, нет, нет, это не может быть правдой, нет…  
\- Даниэль?  
Я вздрагиваю и перевожу глаза на Мэри.   
\- Нормально. Я в порядке.   
Она ни капли мне не верит, и ее можно понять, потому что я лгу, совершенно точно лгу – я не в порядке. Мой мир рухнул, и я… Не знаю, что делать. Не знаю, что делал бы, если бы не Мэри. Всю организацию похорон взяла на себя она. Мэри наш лучший друг, и Филипп сам всегда говорит – на нее можно положиться… Говорил… Нет. Не может быть. Просто не может быть… Не думать.   
Странное оцепенение, не дающее мне думать, не позволяющее ни на чем сосредоточиться, не позволяющее даже различать лиц – однообразных лиц в черном обрамлении вокруг, оцепенение прерывающееся только отчаянным «не может быть!», когда мне хочется схватиться за голову и закричать, чтобы кто-нибудь мне сказал, что это не правда, что этого, конечно же, не было, или, хотя бы, что это только сон… Боже мой, что мне теперь делать…  
Во время похорон я просто стою, даже не пытаясь в чем-то участвовать. Люди что-то говорят, и я осознаю, что тоже должен что-то сказать, но не могу. Что я скажу? Что он был для меня всем? Что я не знал человека лучше его? Что я ничем не заслужил его, что я любил его, люблю его?.. Это не те слова, которые я готов говорить при людях – большинство из них – приятели Филиппа. Я плохо их знаю, они для меня чужие люди, боже... Я стараюсь держаться поближе к Мэри, которая взяла на себя роль живого щита – ограждает меня от всех, кто хочет сказать мне что-то большее, чем «я соболезную». Я не могу говорить с людьми. Я не могу их слышать. Я хочу домой.   
В самом конце я понимаю, что у меня нет цветов – не купил, но Мэри кладет мне в руки букет – красные хризантемы и каллы. Филипп любит красивые, слегка дешевые, но символичные жесты… Ему и правда понравится. Я благодарно киваю Мэри и оставляю букет рядом с камнем. Я хочу домой.   
Проходит время. Я не считаю. Не знаю, сколько я не выхожу из дому. Но проходит достаточно времени, чтобы Мэри решилась меня растормошить, попытаться растормошить.   
\- Даниэль, он не хотел бы, чтобы ты хоронил себя! Не хотел бы. Пожалуйста… Хотя бы из дома выйди, погуляем в парке, погода сегодня хорошая… Сходи в магазин – нельзя постоянно пользоваться службой доставки!   
Я качаю головой.   
\- Я не могу, Мэри. Прости.   
Она пытается снова и снова, а я смотрю на нее и отчаянно ей завидую – она живая. Она всегда будет живая, ее муж рядом, но если что, останутся ее дети… А мне не осталось ничего. Я умер вместе с ним тогда, и я не могу заставить себя жить снова. Как бы Мэри не надеялась, что время сгладит, я знаю, не сгладит. Я был… Слишком привязан к нему, слишком любил его… Я надеялся уйти раньше. И теперь я не знаю, что мне делать.   
Спустя еще какое-то время я выхожу из дома. Я еду на кладбище – один, я никого не хочу видеть. Я покупаю в ларьке цветы – букет красных роз «обозначающих любовь», и от их запаха у меня начинает болеть голова. Я ненавижу розы, но они кажутся мне наиболее подходящими сейчас. Филипп бы понял – не одобрил, но понял бы. Я знаю точно, он понял бы, что я имею в виду.   
Я приезжаю очень рано, никого нет, и оставляю свой букет у камня, стараясь не смотреть на него. Я, наверное, плакал, потому что слишком поздно замечаю, что у меня мокрое лицо. Голос срывается на шепот:  
\- Как ты мог? Как ты мог оставить меня? – я стискиваю руки в кулаки. Ноет сердце. – Я не могу без тебя… Как ты мог меня оставить?...   
Я ухожу с кладбища с отвратительным чувством – я приходил не для того, чтобы обвинять, но… Я всегда был эгоистом. Уже потом, дома, сжавшись в комок и спрятав лицо в ладонях, я шепчу «я люблю тебя!»   
Сердце ноет уже с неделю, но идти к врачу я не собираюсь. Нет Филиппа, который мог бы меня загнать к нему. Прошло четыре месяца. Четыре месяца без него. Так долго, слишком долго, дни, наполненные бесконечным кошмаром – целых четыре месяца. Даже если бы я помнил, я уверен, эти четыре месяца были худшими в моей жизни. Сегодня, ложась спать с привычной острой болью в груди, я понимаю – я не проснусь. И я испытываю облегчение. Мне правда становится легко, и куда делось мое стремление выжить любой ценой? Смерть перестала пугать меня. Я не знаю что там, не верю в бога, не знаю во что верить, но вдруг там что-то есть? Маленькая надежда гораздо лучше безнадежного существования. Я закрываю глаза, и мне снится Филипп.   
*****  
Я выдираюсь из сна не как обычно – муторный липкий кошмар не желает отпускать меня, и когда мне, наконец, удается открыть глаза, я не сразу понимаю, что наконец-то проснулся. Тающая боль в груди – все, что остается мне в напоминание о страшном сне. И тоска, всеобъемлющая, страшная тоска, ужас и неверие. Я вцепляюсь в Филиппа, прижимаясь к нему, и, конечно же, бужу, потому что ему все равно вставать через полчаса… Филипп сонно моргает и, разглядев меня, обнимает, и я слышу в его голосе напряжение.   
\- Что такое, Даниэль? Страшный сон?  
Я киваю. Страшный сон. Кошмар. Ужасный, тягостный, муторный кошмар…   
Филипп обнимает меня крепче. И я позволяю себе прижаться к нему, почувствовать, что все в порядке, это был всего лишь сон… Тем более я помню, как выглядели мои руки в том сне… В любом случае, лет пятьдесят у нас в запасе еще есть, а это не мало!

Ноябрь 2013 года, Лондон  
Филипп  
Дочке Мэри чуть больше года, и она – очаровательное создание. Вот конкретно сейчас она сидит в своем специальном стульчике и с упоением бьет ложкой по поверхности пюре, разбрызгивая его во все стороны. Мэри улыбается и отбирает у дочки ложку.  
\- Дорогая, так нельзя! Девочки не должны быть неряхами.  
Малышке это не нравится, и она возмущенно кричит, пытаясь забрать ложку из рук мамы обратно.  
Я улыбаюсь им обеим. Они выглядят так замечательно, так гармонично вместе. Генри тоже с улыбкой смотрит на жену, поглаживая ее по руке.  
\- Да ладно, пусть себе. Все равно пол придется мыть, после того, как она разлила сок, - он с сомнением смотрит по сторонам. – И стены…  
Я фыркаю, не могу удержаться, видя, какое выражение появляется у Мэри на лице. Она любит дочку, в этом нет сомнений, но она точно была не готова к тому, сколько беспорядка в дом приносит младенец. В ее чистый и вылизанный дом.  
Я любуюсь их семьей, такой правильной, замечательной семьей, любящими друг друга людьми. Я улыбаюсь, пока не натыкаюсь на тоскливый взгляд Даниэля, который сидит рядом со мной. Я отворачиваюсь сразу, теряя все свое веселье. Это – то, о чем мы не говорим. Он знает, что я хотел бы детей. А я знаю, что он знает, и что ничего не может с этим поделать. Дети и Даниэль не совместимы, по крайней мере, на долгий срок. Хотя Джули обожает его и почти научилась выговаривать его имя. Ну, насколько это может сделать годовалый ребенок. Ну, Мэри говорит, что она пытается сказать именно это. И в общем и целом она тоже ему нравится, но… Нет, мы оба знаем, что ребенок в нашем доме – будущий готовый психопат. Не с кошмарами и паранойей, которая преследует нас обоих до сих пор. В таком климате ребенок просто не имеет шансов вырасти нормальным. Нам даже домашние животные противопоказаны, если вспомнить ту несчастную рыбку.  
\- Даниэль, подержи ее, мне нужно последить за ужином.  
Он вздрагивает, как от испуга, но берет девочку на руки, стараясь одновременно не прижимать ее к себе слишком сильно и не уронить.  
\- Почему Генри не может подержать ее? Это же он ее отец, в конце концов!  
Мэри кривится, постукивая лопаточкой о край сковородки.  
\- У него на руках она постоянно плачет. А я не выдержу, если она заплачет снова. А тебя она любит, видишь? – Мэри благосклонно улыбается Даниэлю, указывая на притихшую Джули у него на руках.  
Девочка выглядит просто зачарованной и осторожно тянется к воротнику его рубашки, заглядывая ему в глаза. Даниэль тяжело вздыхает и прижимает ее к себе чуть надежней.  
\- Если б ты была постарше, мы могли бы поиграть во что-нибудь.  
Я подсаживаюсь поближе, стараясь стереть из памяти воспоминание о его тоскливом взгляде.  
\- О, у тебя еще будет время! Только Мэри тебя съест, если ты дашь ее дочке играть в ужастики. Так что придется тебе закупиться какими-нибудь детскими играми.  
Мэри согласно хмыкает мне от плиты, а Даниэль смотрит на Джули уже чуть более спокойно, чем минуту назад. Но я все равно вижу в глубине его глаз ту тоску, которую заметил там раньше.  
Ужин проходит спокойно, мы болтаем о пустяках. У Генри и Даниэля оказывается куда больше общего, чем я думал, хотя бы те же игры, которые оба просто обожают. Мэри чуть не стонет, когда они начинают обсуждать способы прохождения какой-то новой игрушки. Я улыбаюсь ей, стараясь подбодрить.  
Домой мы едем почти в полном молчании. Даниэль не смотрит на меня, разглядывая пассажиров нашего вагона. Я стараюсь не издавать ни звука, будто пытаюсь заговорить бурю.  
И мои опасения полностью подтверждаются, когда, стоит мне сесть за стол на кухне, Даниэль садится напротив и серьезно смотрит на меня.  
\- Нам надо поговорить.  
Я качаю головой.  
\- Нет, не надо. Я уже знаю, к чему нас приведет этот разговор, и нам лучше его не начинать.  
Даниэль повторяет мой жест, опираясь подбородком на переплетенные пальцы.  
\- Я видел, как ты смотрел на нее сегодня, - он вздыхает, отводя взгляд в сторону. – Ты ведь хотел бы детей, не так ли?  
Я молчу. Разве я могу сказать что-то сейчас? Все и так очевидно. Зачем говорить о том, что и так ясно.  
\- Филипп? – в его голосе слышится нетерпение.  
Я тяжело вздыхаю.  
\- Да, хотел бы. Но я знаю, что это невозможно… Не для нас, таких, какие мы есть.  
Даниэль вскидывает на меня взгляд, явно принимая укор на свой счет.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
Я быстро поднимаю руку, не давая ему закончить, пока он не начал глупую ссору, которая нам точно ни к чему.  
\- Я всего лишь хочу напомнить тебе, что у нас не выжила даже рыбка. Да и цветы надолго не задерживаются. Мы с тобой со своей работой и загруженной социальной жизнью смогли уморить даже кактус, который не требовал особых усилий, - я вздыхаю и улыбаюсь через силу. – Даниэль, я хочу сказать, что мы оба слишком безответственные для ребенка. Как бы мне этого не хотелось.  
Он сникает, видимо, принимая мои объяснения.  
\- Мы могли бы попробовать…  
Я качаю головой.  
\- Ребенок – это не котенок, которого ты можешь отдать в добрые руки, если вы не уживетесь. Ребенок – это навсегда. Это то, что меняет твою жизнь, без возможности повернуть назад. Тут нельзя попробовать, это слишком ответственное решение.  
Я решаю не упоминать о том, что мы оба до сих пор иногда просыпаемся с криками посреди ночи, так сильны кошмары, которые мучают нас вместе и по отдельности. И про то, что маленький ребенок уж точно не может все время спать при свете. А еще он кричит по ночам. И пачкает вещи. И много-много другого. Если бы мы были другими людьми, если бы… Я тоже отворачиваюсь, смотря в сторону. Нет, мы те, кем являемся. И глупо мечтать что-то изменить. Уже поздно.  
\- Я поработаю. Не жди меня, ложись спать.  
Даниэль встает и уходит в гостиную. Я вижу, как он весь будто сжимается. Кажется, его этот разговор расстроил больше, чем меня. Но мне не остается ничего, кроме как пойти в кровать. Бесполезно ждать его, если он собрался работать до утра.  
*****  
Утром я осторожно целую Даниэля в лоб и ухожу на работу, оставив ему записку о том, что завтрак ждет его в холодильнике.  
Студенты и другие рабочие обязанности загружают меня настолько, что я почти забываю о разговоре, который был накануне. Поэтому я сильно удивлен, когда Даниэль ловит меня на пороге и тащит в спальню, почти не давая раздеться. Он валит меня на кровать, заставляя с усилием выдираться из рубашки, стаскивая с меня брюки. Я слышу, как пряжка ремня звонко ударяется об пол. Его зубы точно оставят следы на моей шее, но мозг отключается, и мне все равно. Придумаю что-нибудь завтра, не хочу думать сейчас…  
Он отдается мне отчаянно, с такой страстью, которую я редко могу в нем пробудить. Его стоны заставляют меня взрыкивать от удовольствия, его глаза ловят меня в ловушку, в которой мой мир схлопывается до маленькой черной точки, чтобы разлететься на осколки секундой позже…  
После мы лежим обнявшись. Рубашка собралась подо мной неудобным комком, но мне лень двигаться, чтобы вынуть ее из под спины. Даниэль тяжело дышит и прижимается ко мне, слегка вздрагивая. И я очень пугаюсь, вдруг почувствовав слезы у себя на плече.  
\- Эй! Ты чего? Я сделал тебе больно?  
Он мотает головой и прижимается только сильнее, не давая мне заглянуть ему в глаза.  
\- Нет… Просто… - он резко вздыхает, явно стараясь успокоиться. – Я все время вспоминаю, как ты смотришь на Джули… И… Прости, я знаю… Я понимаю, что не могу дать тебе этого. Все, что угодно, кроме этого… Дети просто не для меня…  
Я вздыхаю и прижимаю Даниэля плотнее к себе, поглаживаю по голове, стараясь успокоить.  
\- Даже если я и хотел бы иметь детей… То, что ты рядом со мной куда ценнее этой гипотетической возможности. И я бы не променял это даже на целый выводок карапузов с моей фамилией, - я целую его в макушку, потому что он так и не поворачивается ко мне. – Веришь мне?  
Даниэль кивает, хотя я и не чувствую в нем уверенности.  
Я хмыкаю и глажу его по плечу, выводя пальцем на нем узоры.  
\- Хотя если моральные терзания вызывают в тебе такую бурю страсти, то я не против того, чтобы ты терзался и дальше. Оно того стоит!  
Прилетевший мне в бок кулак заставляет меня ухмыльнуться только больше. Даниэль выбирается из моих объятий, возмущенно сопя.  
\- Ты просто ужасный человек! Тебе точно нельзя даже близко приближаться к детям! – он натягивает через голову домашнюю майку, заставляя меня улыбнуться уже теплее. – И, кстати, ужин на столе.

24 декабря 2013 года, Лондон  
Филипп  
\- И молоко не забудь! И сухари для панировки!  
\- Да, Ваша Светлость, - бурчу себе под нос, но Даниэль все равно слышит и недовольно хлопает дверью за моей спиной.  
Конечно, лифт сломан. Конечно, никто не будет чинить его до конца праздников. Иногда мне кажется, что нам пора купить машину и переехать в мамин дом. Да, тогда исчезнут деньги от аренды, но… Если подумать хорошенько, не так уж они нам и нужны. Я бы на работу ездил, а Даниэль вообще может из квартиры не выходить, когда работает. Даже шторы задергивает, говорит, что внешний мир его отвлекает.  
Четыре этажа вниз и еще пара остановок, которые я бы мог проехать на автобусе, но я решаю пройтись. Наша квартира превратилась в форменный кавардак. Даниэль заявил, что хочет отметить Рождество нормально, видимо, вспоминая о прошлом, которое нам испортила и его и моя работа. Поэтому в этом году у нас будет семейный праздник со всеми вытекающими.  
Я уже прошел через испытание елкой. Ее надо было установить под постоянные критичные замечания о том, что она стоит не так. То она кривилась вправо, то влево. Даниэль ее чуть ли не с линейкой проверял, пока я старался удержать это колючее страшилище от падения. Затем ее надо было еще и украсить. Мне досталась почетная роль – стоять с коробкой с украшениями в руках. Из всех игрушек на елку я повесил только звезду на верхушке, и то, потому что выше ростом. Не могу сказать, что получилось плохо – елка выглядит как фотография с обложки журнала, но… Я вздыхаю, вспоминая как мы с мамой украшали нашу простую искусственную елку. Тогда бабушка с дедушкой еще были живы, и мы жили в маленькой квартире. Елка была искусственная и даже сравниться не могла бы с красавицей, которую мы купили в этом году, но… Было в этом что-то действительно семейное, теплое и уютное. А сейчас наша квартира выглядит как рекламный проспект фирмы по продаже недвижимости, и за всем этим великолепием семейность и домашнее ощущение как-то потерялось.  
В гипермаркете столько народу, что мне кажется, будто сюда съехался весь Лондон, хотя я и знаю, что это не так. В основном это такие же растерянные мужчины разных возрастов, как и я. Их жены тоже послали в магазин срочно за продуктами, которые забыли купить раньше. Но что я-то тут делаю? У меня же даже жены нет! Ах, да…  
Я медленно продвигаюсь по рядам, складывая в тележку нужные продукты, радуясь, что их не так много. И еще радуясь тому, что у меня на каждой руке не висит по шумному ребенку. Кажется, я впервые действительно рад, что у меня нет детей. Только подумаю о том, что дома мог бы быть еще один Даниэль… Я ежусь и сворачиваю к кассам. Зная свою удачу, могу на что угодно поспорить, что наш ребенок пошел бы характером не в меня.  
Наконец, я вырываюсь из душного плена огромного магазина и застываю на парковке с пакетами в руках. Если бы курил, сейчас бы точно закурил – настроение соответствует. Но я просто вдыхаю морозный воздух, наблюдая, как в небо уплывает пар от моего дыхания. В кармане возится мобильный, я вытаскиваю его и прижимаю к уху плечом.  
\- Да, скоро буду, да. Тут была очередь. Да, не забыл.  
Обратно я еду на автобусе, чтобы побыстрее оказаться дома. На пороге меня встречает встрепанный и недовольный Даниэль, забирает из рук пакеты и удаляется в сторону кухни. Меня он туда не приглашает, сегодня я там – нежеланный гость. Но я не возражаю, а решаю немного прибраться, навести последний лоск. По телевизору идет какое-то рождественское шоу, все преувеличенно радостные и праздничные. Это мне не мешает, даже вносит какую-то свою лепту в атмосферу.  
В какой-то момент Даниэль выходит из кухни и устало падает на диван.  
\- Все. Утка будет готова через час, ее надо будет вынуть из духовки. А в остальном – все.  
Я улыбаюсь и сажусь рядом, привлекая его к себе. Впервые за этот долгий день он улыбается мне в ответ и кладет голову на плечо.  
\- И так ты себе представляешь семейный праздник?  
Даниэль фыркает, но пожимает мою руку.  
\- Не могу же я опозориться перед твоими друзьями. Опять.  
Я качаю головой.  
\- Они и твои друзья тоже.  
Он хмыкает.  
\- Мэри – да. Остальные… Скажем так, я неплохо к ним отношусь. А моих друзей ты недолюбливаешь, - я пытаюсь возразить, но он прикладывает ладонь к моим губам, не давая сказать и слова. – Не спорь, я об этом знаю.  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Вы даже разговариваете на непонятном языке. Да и как можно называть друзьями людей, с которыми ты общаешься в основном в сети?  
Даниэль слегка тянет меня за волосы, выражая неудовольствие.  
\- Меня все устраивает. И их тоже. Разве остальное важно?  
Я вздыхаю.  
\- Нет, не важно.  
Еще минуту мы сидим и тупо пялимся в телевизор, а потом Даниэль вскакивает, заставляя встать и меня, и тащит меня в душ. Конечно, мы же должны выглядеть прилично… Кому должны? У меня нет ответа, но, видимо, аристократические замашки не так-то просто вытравить.  
*****  
Когда часы отсчитывают последнюю минуту уходящего года, я наливаю нам шампанское и загадываю желание. Каждый год я загадываю одно и то же и пока ни разу не разочаровался, судьба любит меня и исправно исполняет мое желание.  
Бокалы сталкиваются с приятным звуком, пузырьки взвиваются в глубине. Свет выключен, только все еще бормочет телевизор да горят огоньки на елке. Даниэль улыбается мне через стол, а я думаю о том, что хотел бы знать, что загадал он.  
После ужина мы оба валяемся на диване, оттащив стол в сторону, лениво переключаем каналы, пытаясь найти тот, где идет какая-нибудь рождественская комедия. Даниэль лежит у меня на плече, обхватив меня рукой за плечи, я поддерживаю его, чтобы он не сползал. По всем канонам мы должны бы заняться неистовым рождественским сексом на шкуре у камина, но у нас нет шкур, да и камин заменяет разве что заставка на экране компьютера. Нам обоим лень шевелиться. Это был долгий и хлопотный день. Завтра придут Мэри с Генри и Джули, может, завернут мои университетские коллеги или кто-то из однокурсников Даниэля, с которыми он еще поддерживает отношения. Но все это – завтра. А сейчас я могу просто лежать, перебирая его волосы, не думая ни о чем. давно я не чувствовал себя так спокойно.  
Я подтягиваю Даниэля к себе повыше, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.  
\- Я люблю тебя. С Рождеством.  
Он улыбается и целует меня. Я закрываю глаза и на внутренней стороне век вижу разноцветные пятна от елочной гирлянды.


	26. Экстра 15, заключительная: 2014 год.

Май 2014 года, Лондон.  
Даниэль.  
Я вступаю в страшный сговор против Филиппа. Моим союзником выступает Мэри. Именно она помогает мне подобрать кольцо – в страшной тайне! Мэри мой старый друг и вместе со мной смеется над приготовлениями. Я сообщаю ей ужасную тайну:  
\- Я просто должен сделать это первым! Просто обязан, понимаешь? Потому что если и тут он украдет у меня ведущую роль, он нос задерет до небес!  
Мэри ходит со мной по ювелирным. Мэри помогает мне выбрать шампанское. Мэри перед уходом ободряюще обнимает меня.   
\- Все будет хорошо, Даниэль, не нервничай!  
Я улыбаюсь ей в ответ.   
\- Я и не сомневаюсь. Ни в нем, ни в себе.   
Она машет мне с лестницы.   
\- Вот за это он тебя и любит!  
Филипп возвращается сегодня с конференции, и уже позвонил, сказал, что взял такси и скоро будет дома. Я встречаю его как всегда в коридоре и обнимаю.   
\- Ого. Ты не в домашнем.   
Да, я постарался! Я одет в костюм, даже волосы оставил лежать по плечам, как ему нравится. Я тяну его в комнату – я накрыл там. Тихо играет музыка. И Филипп потрясенно качает головой.   
\- Меня не было пару дней, а такой ужин, еще и при свечах… Обычно это моя прерогатива.   
Я улыбаюсь ему. У меня в груди сладко-колко свернулось предвкушение. Мне одновременно и страшно, и я весь дрожу от нетерпения – посмотреть на его лицо… И услышать его ответ.   
Мы ужинаем, я позволяю Филиппу открыть шампанское, хоть он и притворно-неодобрительно качает головой… Вот. Играет та песня. Та, под которую мы когда-то так давно танцевали первый раз. Я поднимаюсь, отставляя бокал, и Филипп, видимо решив, что я хочу вспомнить тот момент и пригласить его потанцевать, поднимается тоже. Я жестом останавливаю его, когда он тянется меня обнять, и глубоко вздыхаю. Кажется, я побледнел. Внезапно мне становится очень, очень страшно. А если?.. Я не даю себе времени задуматься и опускаюсь перед Филиппом на одно колено. У него шокировано округляются глаза, когда я достаю кольцо и протягиваю ему.   
\- Филипп Лафреск, ты выйдешь за меня?  
Несколько секунд он молчит. А потом возмущенно восклицает:  
\- Нет! Я не могу поверить! Это должен был сделать я!  
Я обижено хмурюсь.   
\- Нет? Столько лет совместной жизни, я делаю тебе предложение, и получаю в ответ – нет?!  
Он замолкает и только шокировано качает головой. Я кашляю, намекая, что все еще стою перед ним на коленях и жду ответ. В конце концов, он машет на меня рукой и смеется.   
\- Да. Да, ты просто ужасен, но да. Конечно.   
И вздергивает меня на ноги, целуя так, что я чуть не роняю кольцо, и потом ухитряюсь надеть его не с первой попытки. Я счастлив. Я так счастлив, и я надеюсь, что он чувствует то же самое. 

Август 2014 год Лондон.  
Даниэль  
\- Мэри, я прошу тебя!  
\- Нет, Даниэль. У меня ребенок, я не могу.  
\- Кажется, у тебя еще и муж есть? Он не может на один вечер остаться с твоим ребенком. Ты мне очень нужна!  
\- А у тебя, кажется, есть жених. Почему он не может помочь тебе с подготовкой свадьбы?  
\- Мэри! Я прошу тебя.  
Тяжелый вздох с той стороны трубки.  
\- Ладно, хорошо… Но ты обязан мне.  
\- Все что пожелаешь!  
\- Не так просто, дорогой. Один свободный вечер с МОИМ мужем. Ты посидишь с ребенком.  
Дорогая цена. Задумываюсь.  
\- Обязательно я?  
Сколько возмущения, и это еще только по телефону!  
\- Даниэль, ты – стрелочник! Не вздумай приплетать Филиппа! Он, в отличие от тебя, работает!  
\- Во-первых, я работаю. Во-вторых, Филипп не будет против…  
Покашливание за спиной, но я отмахиваюсь от вошедшего в кухню Филиппа.  
\- А в-третьих, вот пойдет она в школу, и ты сама будешь просить, чтобы он с ней позанимался!  
\- Даниэль, моей дочери два года! А твой жених – доктор наук по физике!  
\- Я уверен, что считать и писать он тоже умеет.  
Возмущенный стон я также игнорирую. А протянутую чашку чая забираю с благодарным кивком.  
\- Так как, договорились?  
\- Ты – эгоист и манипулятор. Но ладно, хорошо. Встретимся в пять.  
\- Спасибо! Ты – лучшая.  
Опускаю трубку.  
\- Сегодня я сбегу от тебя, нужно кое-что решить.  
Филипп хмурится.  
\- Решить по поводу свадьбы? Без меня?  
Я улыбаюсь и быстро целую его.  
\- У тебя ужасный вкус. Не хмурься, это правда. Я искренне люблю в тебе романтика, но не доверил бы тебе выбрать костюм на свадьбу, не говоря уж об остальном. И к тому же, ты правда хочешь всем этим заниматься?  
Филипп вздыхает и притягивает меня в объятья.  
\- Не то, чтобы… Просто мне хотелось бы участвовать.  
Я улыбаюсь.  
\- О, ну, ты поучаствуешь, - хмурюсь, – ты же не собираешься сбегать из-под венца?  
Филипп хмыкает, но я все равно улавливаю в нем какое-то напряжение. Это заставляет меня вывернуться у него из рук и заглянуть в глаза.  
\- Эй… Что случилось?  
Филипп качает головой. Я знаю, что он хочет спросить меня уверен ли я, и знаю, что не спросит – потому что ответ очевиден. Кризис среднего возраста – по крайней мере, Мэри утверждает именно так. Что-то о том, что Филипп думает, что я его брошу из-за разницы в возрасте, и что это – ответственный шаг… Его неуверенность заставляет нервничать меня. Я беру его за руку.  
\- Пошли, невеста.  
Филипп фыркает.  
\- Эта подготовка делает тебя невыносимым.  
Я качаю головой и толкаю его на кровать. У нас есть еще пара часов до того как надо будет ехать встречаться с Мэри, и я собираюсь потратить их на то, чтобы Филипп не мучил себя и меня ненужными мыслями.  
Поэтому опрокинуть его на кровать легко и прижать плечи к кровати, пресекая попытку подняться – тоже. И потянуть за светлые пряди, целуя и успокаивающе поглаживая по вискам.  
\- Почему ты нервничаешь? Или передумал и не знаешь, как мне сказать?  
Филипп фыркает и мотает головой.  
\- Конечно, нет, просто…  
Машу рукой. Мне не интересно, что он себе навыдумывал.  
Филипп жмурится, когда я прикусываю ему ухо, и вздрагивает, когда мои руки скользят по его животу под домашней футболкой. Я знаю, что у меня прохладные руки, и на контрасте его кожа кажется обжигающе-горячей. Я стаскиваю с себя рубашку.  
\- Раздевайся. Пожалуйста.  
Филипп раздевается, и это позволяет мне прижаться к нему, почувствовать тепло его кожи всем телом. Проследить руками как напрягаются от моих прикосновений мышцы… Из-за чего Филипп комплексует? Он в прекрасной форме, а мне… Даже через десять лет не стать таким как он – недостаточно широкая кость. Пусть он твердит мне сколько угодно, что я красив, но я знаю, что во мне нет той мужественности, той силы, какая есть в его красоте. И спустя столько лет эта сила все еще меня завораживает, все еще заставляет желать его. И дело не только во внешности.  
Филипп покусывает губу и рвано выдыхает под моими руками, а у меня в груди сладко ноет от власти, которую можно получить над ним. Я знаю о себе многое, чего не хотел бы знать. И знаю, что меня привлекает власть над другими, и что самое сладкое – власть над теми, кто сильнее тебя. Потрясающе. Но если быть совсем честным, то ни о какой власти я не думаю, не отводя глаз от шеи Филиппа, когда он запрокидывает голову. Я думаю о том, что ничего не поменялось за эти годы, о том как сладко сводит сердце в груди, и это чувство не имеет ничего общего с накатывающим возбуждением, это не страсть, заставляющая меня вцепиться пальцами в его бедра, оставляя царапины и синяки, это – то, что заставило меня рискнуть своей жизнью и целым миром ради него. Мне удается продержаться достаточно долго, и я замираю на секунду, наблюдая, как Филипп с глухим стоном вздрагивает и закусывает губу, и только после этого позволяю себе провалиться в черноту страсти, дрожа и шепча ему:  
\- Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя…  
Филипп всегда приходит в себя быстрее и накидывает на нас простыню, потому что лежать становится прохладно.  
Я думаю о том, что нужно успеть сходить в душ, и у меня есть еще какое-то время на это – и выпить чашку чая, да… Но пока вставать слишком лень, слишком хорошо лежать, прикрыв глаза, и прижиматься в теплому и чуть влажному от пота Филиппу.  
\- Венеция.  
Филипп тоже приоткрывает глаза.  
\- Что?  
\- Я хочу в Венецию после свадьбы. Нам положен медовый месяц.  
Голос Филиппа становится напряженным.  
\- Даниэль…  
Я хмурюсь.  
\- Бога ради, Филипп! Там нет никаких древних захоронений, языческих капищ или неисследованных алтарей!  
Филипп думает с минуту, после чего ерошит мне волосы.  
\- Хорошо, как скажешь. Пусть будет Венеция. Пока она не утонула.

Сентябрь 2014, Лондон  
Даниэль.  
\- Раз, два, три… Раз, два, три… Раз, два, три… Не сбивайся!  
Филипп раздраженно трясет головой.   
\- Напомни, почему я это делаю?  
Мне хочется закатить глаза. Второе занятие. Всего второе. А уже столько попыток сбежать! Филиппа эта часть подготовки, кажется, утомляет больше, чем все остальное. Что можно понять – с остальным нам помогают друзья, а тут ему приходиться мучиться одному. Точнее со мной. Точнее – он считает, что я его мучаю, а по мне – так он издевается надо мной! Ведь есть же у человека чувство ритма, так почему это так сложно?  
\- Потому что через месяц у нас свадьба. Потому что на свадьбе мы будем танцевать. Танцевать, а не топтаться на месте под медленную музыку!   
Филипп со вздохом выпускает меня из рук.   
\- Слушай, но зачем все это? В смысле, кому это все надо?  
Смотрю на него, надеясь, что он читает все предназначенные ему муки за эти слова в моем взгляде.   
\- Затем, что это моя свадьба. Затем, что я хочу танцевать. С тобой. Так что, отвечая на твой вопрос – это надо мне!   
Филипп кривится, но снова подходит ко мне, и я вкладываю свою руку в его ладонь.   
\- Сбегу из-под венца!  
Шиплю.   
\- Не посмеешь! И… Начали. Раз, два, три… Раз, два, три… Не смотри под ноги! Смотри на меня!  
\- Как я могу не смотреть под ноги? Как мне тогда следить за тем, что я делаю?   
Мы снова останавливаемся. Это просто мучение какое-то!  
\- Слушай, чтобы управлять своим телом, совсем не обязательно смотреть! Это же всего лишь вальс, он не настолько сложен!   
Филипп устало трет лицо руками.   
\- Не настолько сложен для тебя.   
\- Мне тоже сложно! Мне же приходится перестраиваться, ведешь-то ты! А если ты не перестанешь изображать умирающего, то вести в танце на нашей свадьбе буду я!   
Филипп страдальчески смотрит на меня.   
\- Да ради бога, если это избавит меня от этих мучений!  
Я склоняю голову к плечу, задумчиво хмурясь.   
\- Ну-ка, вставай. Сейчас попробуем.   
Заставляю его положить руку мне на плечи и сам легко касаюсь его спины.   
\- Я буду вести. Ритм ты помнишь. Ничего сложного – просто не смотри вниз и повторяй за мной. И – Раз, два, три…  
Теперь получается легче. Следовать за мной ему легче, чем следить за своими движениями, и мы кружимся по небольшой комнате до того момента, как, забывшись, не врезаемся в диван. Филипп со смехом опрокидывает меня на него, и я притворно злюсь.   
\- Ладно, я буду вести! Все равно тебе придется хоть немного потренироваться, ты же не хочешь опозорить меня на моей же свадьбе?  
\- Это и моя свадьба тоже…  
\- Не хочешь?  
Филипп усмехается и целует меня.   
\- Нет. Но так, ты прав, будет гораздо проще, если тебе уж так нужен этот несчастный танец.   
Месяц спустя в светлом зале я поддерживаю Филиппа в своих руках, ведя его в танце, и шепчу ему одними губами «Раз, два, три… Раз, два, три…». 

Октябрь 2014, Лондон  
Филипп  
Мой мальчишник назначен не на день перед свадьбой, а за несколько дней. Замечательно помню, как один из моих приятелей чуть не опоздал на свою свадьбу, потому что был мертвецки пьян накануне. Конечно, я не собираюсь пить. И, конечно, это скорее традиция, чем действительная необходимость. Глупо оплакивать свободную жизнь, по сути, будучи замужним человеком уже 13 лет.  
Поэтому все это – скорее просто посиделки в пабе с друзьями и коллегами, чем настоящая отвязная вечеринка, какими мальчишники показывают в кино.  
Собирает меня туда, как ни странно, мой будущий супруг. На мой вопрос о том, собирается ли он сам праздновать, Даниэль лишь пожимает плечами и улыбается.  
\- Посидим с Мэри, наверное.  
Я вздыхаю. За всю нашу совместную жизнь у Даниэля так и не появилось настоящих близких друзей, кроме Мэри, конечно. И мне немного жаль, что я не могу взять его с собой, он сказал, что это будет глупо и не по правилам.  
Даниэль бросает на меня последний критический взгляд и проводит по моим плечам, расправляя последние складки на рубашке. Он настоял, чтобы я выглядел "прилично", как он выразился. И вот я иду на собственный мальчишник в рубашке и брюках, почти при полном параде, еле отвоевав себе возможность не брать пиджак. Даниэль довольно смотрит на меня.  
\- Ну все, увидимся завтра.  
Я вздыхаю и обнимаю его, крепко прижимая к себе. Разъехаться на последнюю неделю тоже было его идеей, чтобы обновить ощущения или как-то так. Но завтра мы договорились пообедать вместе, так что у нас будет немного времени друг для друга.  
\- Я надеюсь на твое благоразумие, никаких распутных девок и не пей слишком много, - он притворно хмурится.  
Я фыркаю.  
\- Ты сам выбирал паб, в котором я сегодня буду, и прекрасно знаешь, что никаких "распутных девок" там нет.  
Даниэль хмыкает и пожимает плечами.  
\- Просто страховка, чтобы ты не сбежал из-под венца.  
Я тихо вздыхаю. Конечно, он старается сделать вид, что это шутка, но я каждый раз вижу неподдельный страх в его глазах, когда он говорит это.  
\- Куда ж я денусь.  
За это я получаю тычок в плечо и, наконец, выхожу за дверь. До паба можно доехать на автобусе. Когда я приезжаю туда, меня уже ждут друзья и стакан пива на столе. Я широко улыбаюсь и понимаю, что скучал по ним по всем. Чем больше лет проходит, тем становится сложнее увидеться вот так, нашей большой и шумной компанией. Жены, дети, работа и многое другое разъединяют нас теперь.  
Роберт хлопает меня по плечу, вырывая из невеселых мыслей.  
\- Ну что, и тебя окольцуют!  
Я морщусь и пожимаю ему руку.  
\- Странно было бы, если бы этого не произошло, они столько лет вместе, - это уже Джо.  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Вы все прекрасно знаете причину, - я улыбаюсь.  
Мои друзья достаточно спокойно когда-то приняли новость о моем новом спутнике жизни. Подозреваю, тут немалую роль сыграли влияние Мэри и обаяние Даниэля, который, когда хочет, может очаровать кого угодно.  
За столом было шумно, мы вспоминали наши юношеские похождения, учебные годы, говорили о семьях и детях, немного о работе. Жизнь сильно разбросала нас, некоторым моим друзьям пришлось приехать в Лондон, чтобы поздравить меня.  
Я улыбался, пока у меня не начали болеть щеки. И вот теперь я сижу, понимая, что устал праздновать. Я хочу домой. И хочу, чтобы Даниэль был там. Видимо, старость догнала меня...  
Я достаю телефон и быстро набираю смс: Я скучаю. Скорей бы все закончилось. Я люблю тебя.  
Телефон тихо мигает, говоря, что сообщение отправлено. Через несколько минут я получаю ответ: Я тоже люблю тебя. Все будет хорошо.  
И я не могу удержаться и улыбаюсь, пока кто-то не окликает меня. Праздник продолжается.

Октябрь 2014, Лондон  
Филипп  
Я волнуюсь с самого утра, сам не могу понять, почему. Вроде бы, в моем возрасте, после стольких лет стабильных отношений у меня нет повода думать, что Даниэль может не прийти на нашу свадьбу, тем более, что он сделал мне предложение.  
Мы решились разъехаться на последнюю неделю. Не то, чтобы нас волновали приметы, потому что они не имеют к нам никакого отношения, но почему-то нам обоим показалось, что так будет правильнее. Поэтому Даниэль собрал все необходимое и уехал ночевать в дом к Мэри, надеясь, что ее муж будет не против такого гостя. Хотя, вроде, они там все очень хорошо ладят, почти спелись, даром, что они же ему и устраивали его мальчишник. Он так и не рассказал, что же там такой происходило, но когда мы встретились дома в предпоследний вечер, он был подозрительно весел, хоть и утверждал, что больше одного бокала вина не пил.  
И вот я волнуюсь настолько, что еле завязываю галстук, когда одеваюсь в свой костюм. Все шилось на заказ, а потому сидит очень непривычно, тем более, что до этого такие пиджаки я не носил. Он будто прилегает сильнее, стесняя движения, заставляя двигаться скованно.  
За мной заезжает Ричард. Он улыбается мне, когда я спускаюсь к нему.  
\- Ну что, счастливый жених, волнуешься?  
Я не вижу смысла отрицать и киваю, теребя запонки в манжетах рукавов.  
\- Не волнуйся, все будет зашибись. Вы же уже 13 лет вместе, вряд ли он возьмет и передумает сейчас.  
Мы едем в церковь. Ее мы выбирали вместе. Небольшую, не в центре, все скромно и тихо, почти по-домашнему. Мы подъезжаем за полчаса до церемонии, гости уже почти все собрались. Ко мне подходят наши общие знакомые, друзья Даниэля, мои друзья. Все поздравляют, хотя еще ничего не произошло. Даниэля еще нет, но я не удивлен. И все равно волнуюсь.  
Когда до начала церемонии остается 10 минут, я встаю к алтарю, ожидая, что он вот-вот войдет в дверь. Часы на моей руке слишком громко отсчитывают минуты. 10-9-8-7-6-5-4…  
За минуту до начала двери распахиваются. Я вижу, как Даниэль делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоить дыхание, а потом спокойно идет ко мне. Где-то пару месяцев назад я шутил на тему белого платья, но я не думал, что он воспримет мои слова… Не буквально, нет, но…  
На нем ослепительно-белый смокинг, настоящий, с этими фалдами за спиной. Ни единой черной ниточки, отчего его волосы стали еще темнее. Я заворожен, еле успеваю себя одернуть, чтобы не открыть рот. За Даниэлем идет Мэри, платье не скрывает. а скорее подчеркивает округлившийся живот. Она несет букет белых калл и красных хризантем, такой же, как я подарил ему в самый первый раз. Оказывается, мы оба это помним.  
Когда Даниэль подходит ко мне, я улыбаюсь как умалишенный. Кажется, я пропускаю всю церемонию мимо ушей, просто смотря ему в глаза. Очухиваюсь только тогда, когда он уже одевает кольцо мне на палец. рядом стоит Ричард и протягивает мне подушечку, на котором лежит второе кольцо. Мне кажется, что мир вокруг тормозит, когда надеваю свое кольцо на палец Даниэлю. А потом наклоняюсь и целую его. В поцелуе он шепчет мне: «теперь ты мой», и я улыбаюсь ему.  
На выходе из церкви гости осыпают нас рисом, а букет мы кидаем в четыре руки. Мы все перемещаемся в ресторан, который мы сняли для этого вечера. Я помню лишь смутные образы, людей, которые жали мне руку, поздравляли, кто-то фотографировал все на память, кто-то произносил тосты. А я только смотрел в глаза Даниэля и понимал, что я снова до одурения счастлив, как тогда, когда мы очнулись посреди ночного Гайд-парка и почувствовали себя невозможно живыми.

Это сплетенье миров, мой любимый,  
Самый тревожный из всех перекрестков.  
Ты – неизменный, надежный и сильный,  
Выбрать тебя – это было так просто.

Эти пути – словно тонкие нити,  
Мне до крови они резали пальцы,  
Дверь нараспашку – все бросить и выйти?  
Или смириться со всем и остаться?

Все поглотит голубое сиянье,  
Выбор – любая откроется дверца,  
Я в полусне твое слышу дыханье,  
Я не могу без тебя, мое сердце.

Это мой выбор – не нужно бояться,  
Нашей судьбы вижу сотни сплетений,  
Я уже выбрал – я выбрал остаться,  
Я выбираю тебя без сомнений.


	27. Бонус 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Честно говоря, под маркировкой "Бонус" будут идти совсем крохотные драблы-зарисовки, без даты привязки (ибо могли случиться когда угодно). Думал, выкладывать или нет, но раз уж они написаны, пусть лежат в куче с остальной графоманией)  
> И да, замечательный читатель, эту зарисовку я посвящаю тебе, спасибо за теплые слова!

Губы кривятся, словно от сильной боли,  
Я разрываюсь от нежности и от страсти.  
Ты, улыбнувшись мне, скажешь, что всем доволен,  
Я иногда забываю дышать от счастья.

Я ничего не скажу, ты все знаешь, правда?  
Дай мне лелеять пригоршню пепла – гордость.  
Просто будь рядом – сегодня, вчера и завтра,  
И успокой, заглуши мне больную совесть.

Мне повезло – из отчаянья, боли, страха,  
Я отыскал путь к тебе, ты – дороже мира.  
Песня, что ты не слышишь, мне – словно плаха,  
Только так сладка, меж пальцев стекая, сила.

Свет фонаря по углам разгоняет тени,  
От самого себя вновь и опять бегу я.  
Я, позабыв про все, преклоню колени,  
Я буду счастлив, руки твои целуя.

Даниэль  
Я путаю сны и видения и не уверен, что проснулся, когда Филипп трясет меня за плечи, повторяя «Все в порядке, все в порядке, я тут, все нормально!». Горло саднит, горит лампа, а по углам комнаты все еще прячутся тени, тени, в которых обитают монстры, голоса в голове не замолкают, хоть я и проснулся, и, застонав, я стискиваю голову руками. Пусть они замолчат, пожалуйста, я проснулся, горит лампа, голосов нет, нет монстра за дверью, я не слышу его шагов, это нереально…  
Филипп испуганно притягивает меня к себе, и, видимо я говорил вслух. Мне хочется процарапать виски, вынуть обвиняющие крики… Я схожу с ума. Я понимаю это, когда чувствую, как отчаянно вцепляюсь ногтями себе в кожу голову, поцарапав лицо и оставив несколько прядей, запутавшихся между пальцев.  
\- …Я схожу с ума…  
Филипп лишь сильнее прижимает меня к себе, что-то проговаривая, что я даже не разбираю, просто, зажмурившись, вцепляюсь ему в плечи, прижимаясь, слушая его голос, ощущая тепло его кожи. Это все нереально, нереально…  
…Я не знаю, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем я открываю глаза и делаю глубокий вдох, пытаясь отдышаться после припадка. Наверное, достаточно, потому что все мышцы сводит от напряжения, и приходится приложить усилие, чтобы разжать пальцы. На Филиппа я решаюсь поднять глаза не сразу, но сразу натыкаюсь на внимательный, очень обеспокоенный и изучающий взгляд. Сглатываю, потому что не уверен, что могу говорить. Выходит хрипло и тихо.  
\- Прости… Прости. Я в порядке. Уже в порядке.  
Филипп осторожно выпускает меня из рук и заглядывает в глаза.  
\- Точно? Ты кричал во сне…  
Я делаю еще один глубокий вдох.  
\- Да. Да…  
Филипп слегка расслабляется и выдыхает.  
\- Ты напугал меня…  
\- Прости…  
Я думаю о том, что ему тяжело со мной. Не нужно себя обманывать, я знаю точно, что ему тяжело со мной, любому бы было тяжело, я действительно сумасшедший, я – совсем не то, что Филипп хотел бы для себя, я знаю это… Мне становится тяжело дышать от чувства вины за то, что из-за меня его жизнь совсем иная, не такая, какой он себе ее представлял… Я отступаю на шаг и шепчу, глядя ему в лицо.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Он кивает. Он не понимает…  
\- Да, я тоже тебя люблю… Что с тобой?  
Мне хочется извиниться, сразу за все, за то, что он встретил меня, за то, что полюбил, за то, что со мной его жизнь никогда не будет простой, такой, какой он хотел бы, что у него никогда не будет детей, за то, что он просыпается от моих криком по ночам, за то, что вынужден заботиться обо мне… Мой Филипп… Тот, ради кого я отбросил все – свое прошлое, свою чистую совесть, свое время. Тот, ради кого решалась судьба мира – мне было плевать на мир, важен был только он… Но я не спрашивал его мнения, я все решил сам, я не спрашивал, и у него не было выбора, что если это все – лишь результат моего желания? Мне становится страшно… Но потом я снова смотрю на него и думаю о том, что насколько бы огромной ни была моя вина перед ним, я не смог бы выбрать иначе. Ведь я люблю его.  
Я люблю его. Я знаю это, но в этот момент не могу сказать ни слова, настолько у меня перехватывает горло от нежности, никак не связанной со страстью. Поцеловать его кажется мне сейчас неуместным, а иначе я не знаю как выразить всю благодарность, любовь, восхищение, которое я испытываю по отношению к нему… И я, пошатнувшись, делаю шаг, почти падаю перед ним на колени, пропуская мимо ушей удивленное «Ты что?..». Прижимаюсь щекой к прохладной коже его рук, целую их, как целуют иконы, только я не верю в Бога. Бог нужен, чтобы было за что держаться в этом мире. Я же держусь за него, он нужен мне, но просить не оставлять меня кажется сейчас эгоистичным, слишком эгоистичным, чтобы высказывать эту просьбу вслух – и я просто целую его руки, не зная как показать иначе то, что чувствую…  
Филипп растерян, почти силой заставляет меня встать, обнимает, успокаивающе шепчет: «Ну что ты, не надо, все в порядке, пойдем, я заварю тебе чай…». Но я не хочу чай, я вымотан, у меня слипаются глаза, я слишком устал, и, кажется, переоценил свои силы и слегка надорвался за последние пару недель… Я прислоняюсь к Филиппу, закрыв глаза, и чувствую, как он подхватывает меня на руки, чтобы перенести в кровать, и сейчас я не против. Я прижимаюсь к нему под одеялом, отогреваясь, чувствуя исходящий от него уют и надежность… За этот срыв стыдно мне будет завтра, а пока я слишком устал и очень хочу спать.


	28. Бонус 2

Филипп

Я задерживаюсь, чтобы настроить сейф и спрятать в него документы и те деньги, которые мы взяли наличкой. Отель по отзывам очень приличный, в другие-то Даниэль и не соглашается ездить, но осторожность все равно не помешает.  
Я бросаю на номер последний взгляд, вроде все в порядке, и закрываю за собой дверь. Отпуск. Спокойный, тихий, без неожиданностей, которых в нашей жизни и так слишком много, на мой вкус. Поэтому мы – тут, на модном и людном курорте, а не где-нибудь посреди Румынии или еще чего, что больше бы устроило моего неугомонного парня. Конечно, ему куда интересней было бы поехать куда-нибудь, где можно таскаться по бесконечным экскурсиям в старинные замки с привидениями.  
Я вздыхаю и подхожу к лифтам, нажимая на кнопку. Из соседнего номера выходит пара, и я придерживаю двери, чтобы они успели зайти. Девушка улыбается мне, а я улыбаюсь ей в ответ. Иногда, на краткий миг, мне хочется, чтобы все было проще. Но потом это чувство быстро проходит без следа. Я слишком люблю его, чтобы действительно хотеть другой жизни.  
Лифт мелодично тренькает, когда приезжает на первый этаж, двери открываются с тихим шелестом, и я слышу легкую мелодию. Кто-то играет на пианино, которое я мельком видел в зале ресторана. Я пропускаю пару вперед и делаю первую пару шагов по небольшой лестнице, которая, собственно, и ведет в ресторан. И застываю. Я даже не удивлен. То есть, конечно, я очень удивлен, но где-то в глубине души я знал, что так просто должно быть. За инструментом сидит Даниэль. Он будто чувствует мой взгляд, потому что поднимает на меня глаза. Мы смотрим друг на друга, он не отпускает меня, а мне становится иррационально неловко. Я чувствую себя девушкой-из-фильма, той самой, которая заходит в ресторан отеля, а там ее избранник играет на рояле. По всем канонам мне стоит сейчас подойти к нему и опереться бедром о пианино, но я стою, конечно же, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает кровь.  
Даниэль улыбается мне, продолжая играть, я краем глаза вижу, как перешептывается пара, с которой я ехал в лифте. Мне неловко, но при этом невероятно приятно. Это подарок, для меня, и я это понимаю. Даниэль играет для меня, и сколько бы сейчас не было людей рядом, он все равно будет играть только для меня.  
Мелодия заканчивается на высокой ноте, которая еще несколько мгновений звенит в воздухе. Даниэль моргает, будто у него закружилась голова, а потом отводит взгляд, отпускает меня. И делаю несколько неуверенных шагов к нему, будто до этого не мог пошевелиться. Хотя почему будто…  
Я улыбаюсь, подходя к Даниэлю.  
\- Ты не говорил, что умеешь играть.  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Я не знал. До сегодняшнего вечера. Не помнил.  
Мы снова встречаемся взглядами, и я точно понимаю, что не хочу никакой иной жизни. Она мне просто не нужна. Разве можно променять нашу любовь на что-то?  
Даниэль берет меня за руку, легко сжимая мои пальцы своими.  
\- Пойдем ужинать?  
Я киваю в ответ и чуть крепче сжимаю его руку.  
\- Да, конечно, идем.


	29. Бонус 3

Выбрось листы, те, что были мной собраны вместе,  
Склеены кровью, размыты отравой-водой.  
Выбрось слова, мы тогда еще не были вместе,  
Выброси все, я тогда не встречался с тобой.

Выброси исповедь, сказку о боли и страхе,  
Я не хочу вспоминать, никогда не хотел.  
Что тебе в этом гнилом, неразборчивом прахе,  
Знанье, что всех моих сил так ничтожен предел?

Выбрось, пожалуйста, мой приговор перед Богом,  
Я и без них не смогу смыть с души своей кровь.  
Эти страницы сказали тебе слишком много,  
Эти слова, я боюсь, уничтожат любовь.

Я сохранил их, теперь я об этом жалею,  
Просто сожги их, развей над водой и забудь.  
Пусть эта тайна останется только моею,  
Только моим пусть останется проклятый путь.

Не береги, не храни и не прячь под вещами,  
Черную душу мою, весь мой страх и позор.  
Ты – тот единственный, кто теперь что-то решает,  
Вдруг ты решишь, что пора изменить приговор?

Я не касаюсь их, в них много крови и грязи,  
Я узнаю в каждом слове свой подчерк и слог.  
Я узнаю свою руку в строк скомканной вязи,  
Я бы забыл еще раз, если б только я мог.

Тот, кто писал это, тратил чернила и свечи…  
С этих времен утекло слишком много воды.  
В час, когда страх и вина снова сядут на плечи  
Просто скажи мне «Все это писал здесь не ты».

Даниэль

Я нахожу его случайно, в шкафу, под рубашками. И застываю, смотря на сверток. Странно, он все еще завернут в ткань, которой когда-то обернул его Филипп, сто лет назад… К сожалению, не буквально. Я забыл, зачем именно открыл шкаф, просто не могу отвести взгляда от свертка на полке, мне кажется, что и он смотрит на меня – оттуда, из-под ткани… Попахивает безумием, а от подобных мыслей мне лучше держаться подальше. Нужно просто положить рубашку обратно, закрыть ящик и забыть, снова забыть, я же не вспоминал о нем… Но я все равно беру свой дневник в руки. Почти против воли разворачиваю ткань, надеясь, что время, вода, кровь – все что угодно – давно уничтожили эти страницы, что они стали совсем нечитабельны, что в моих руках просто мусор, который можно со спокойной совестью отправить на помойку и не вспоминать о его существовании… Но под кожаной обложкой листы почти целы. Да, кое-где чернила размыла вода, кое-где остались бурые пятна крови, теперь кажущиеся мне слишком толстыми листы бумаги пожелтели, словно им и правда за сотню лет, словно они пережили все те годы, что прошли с момента, как были написаны слова, а не перескочили через время… Но все равно их можно прочесть. Слова вполне читаемы… Держа дневник, как ядовитую змею, я сажусь с ним на диван, не читаю слова, просто разглядываю. Потрепанная обложка, многие листы вырваны, просто собраны под ней, но не скреплены, вот это – моя кровь, а это, вероятно, уже Агриппы… Мелькает мысль, что историки бы многое отдали за эту вещь… Если бы она могла пройти экспертизу на возраст. И это приносит облегчение – то, что мой дневник, все равно признают подделкой, он слишком… новый, для дат, которые там проставлены. Подчерк в начале аккуратный и ровный – точно так же я пишу и сейчас – потом становится все более торопливым. Мне снова хочется взять лист бумаги и ручку и написать любую фразу из дневника, но я знаю что увижу. Подчерк совпадет и не будет сомнений, что все это написано именно моей рукой. В конце – уже разрозненные фразы, почти не имеющие смысла… ни для кого, кроме меня. «Замок слабый…», «Есть дыра в полу…», «Проход перекрыт…». Очнувшись без следа воспоминаний, не слишком доверяешь своей памяти. Я записывал все, что мне казалось важным.  
Что мне делать с ним сейчас? Единственный, кому бы я решился его показать – Филипп, но Филипп уже читал его, он знает… Как он решился остаться со мной, узнав правду? Я не имею больше права лгать себе – я знаю о себе правду, я знаю, что я могу совершать… Ужасные вещи. И получать от них… Удовольствие. Удовлетворение. Власть над другим человеком – слишком сладкая отрава для меня. Я закрываю глаза и стискиваю кулаки, прогоняя прошедшую по спине дрожь, я знаю сладость этой власти. Я не могу уступить своим слабостям, потому что мои слабости слишком опасны. И это не алкоголь или наркотики, как боится Филипп. Какое значение могу иметь наркотики, когда где-то в Ирландии под белыми камнями поет мне Сфера? Как может соблазнять вино, когда ты можешь кого угодно поставить на колени, заставить умолять о пощаде… Я слишком слаб, чтобы не бояться поддаться искушению силой…  
Я снова заворачиваю дневник в ткань. Что мне с ним делать? Сжечь? Бросить в Темзу и забыть о его существовании? Я останавливаю сам себя. Нет. Я хочу все забыть, но мне нельзя забывать. Я знаю о себе слишком много. Пусть будет напоминанием, как шрамы, чтобы я точно не забыл. Чтобы никогда в жизни… Никогда. Филипп верит в меня и не видит во мне убийцы, способного наслаждаться чужими страданиями, но, ради него, я не могу позволить себе быть таким слепым… Но и дома оставлять эту вещь я тоже не хочу. Сниму ячейку в банке. Положу туда. Если… Со мной что-то случится, Филипп получит все. И тогда пусть он решает, как распорядиться этой вещью, а пока… Пусть лежит и напоминает мне о том, на что я способен, и чего я ни в коем случае не должен допустить. Даже не ради себя – моя душа уже потеряна. Ради него. Ведь он в меня верит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Забавный факт: Даниэль, конечно же, забудет о снятой в банке ячейке, а его завещание будет написано на Мэри, так что ее когда-нибудь ждет весьма интересный сюрприз.


	30. Бонус 4

Даниэль маялся бездельем уже неделю, закончил большой заказ, так что объявил себе отпуск и, в основном, валялся на диване, смотрел запоем сериалы и больше не делал ничего, даже ужином меня не встречал, не смотря на то, что времени у него было предостаточно. На мои вопросительные и недовольные взгляды я получал только виноватое пожатие плечами и проповедь о том, что в отпуске надо отдыхать, а не заниматься домашними делами.  
Так что я совершенно не удивляюсь, когда, придя домой, слышу бормотание телевизора из гостиной.  
\- Я дома!  
В ответ слышу что-то неразборчивое. Иногда он становится действительно невыносимо отдаленным, слишком самостоятельным. Иногда я скучаю по тем временам, когда Даниэль спрашивал меня, перед тем, как что-нибудь сделать. Теперь ему мой совет точно не требуется.  
На телевизоре – действительно сериал, и я с удивлением узнаю в нем «Секретные материалы». Я не могу сходу определить серию и даже сезон, но видно, что это уже что-то не из первых. Даниэль напряженно следит за происходящим на экране, не отвлекаясь, рядом на столике стоит чашка с чаем, даже по виду давно холодная. Я подхожу и легко целую его в макушку, он делает ответное движение, как делают кошки, не то, чтобы отвечает, просто отмечает, что заметил мое присутствие.  
\- Ты вообще ел сегодня?  
Даниэль машет рукой.  
\- Не отвлекай, тут самое интересное…  
Я вздыхаю и иду в спальню переодеваться, бросая на пороге.  
\- Не думал, что ты будешь интересоваться пришельцами.  
Готовлю ужин тоже я. Надо признаться, то, что Даниэль так и не стал заниматься никакими домашними делами, по крайней мере, прокачало мой уровень готовки, потому что накормить моего парня можно только если еда его заинтересует. Нет, конечно, я не готовлю как шеф-повар в ресторане, но, по крайней мере, это теперь больше стало похоже на то, чем кормила меня мама когда-то.  
Серия заканчивается, за ней начинается другая, я приношу тарелку с ужином и буквально ставлю ее Даниэлю на колени. Он мельком улыбается мне. Видимо, сериал его действительно зацепил.  
Мы вместе смотрим серию, но я пропустил все, что было до и слишком плохо помню сериал, чтобы до конца понять что происходит. Тем более, что это, судя по всему, какая-то сюжетная арка, которую надо было смотреть с самого начала.  
Ужин заканчивается, и я еще немного занимаюсь домашними делами, мою посуду, убираю какие-то вещи на место. Кажется, Даниэль действительно устал от того заказа, раз на него напал такой ступор, что он постоянно пялится в телевизор и больше ничего не делает. Надо будет поговорить с ним об этом, когда он, наконец, придет в себя.  
Я еще какое-то время сижу с ним вместе, читаю журнал. Могу себе позволить – завтра выходной, так что не нужно так рано вставать. Даниэль в какой-то момент приваливается ко мне на плечо, заставляя меня улыбнуться.  
Вдруг, я осознаю, что стало тихо, и Даниэль смотрит на меня серьезным взглядом, поставив очередную серию на паузу.  
\- Когда ты рассказывал о Гренландии, ты говорил мне, что там был какой-то аналитический прибор или что-то подобное, ты еще сказал, что он выдал тебе что-то странное. Что это было?  
Я удивленно смотрю на него, не сразу вникая, что именно он имел в виду, но Даниэль не отворачивается и даже берет меня за руку. Немного покопавшись в памяти, я понимаю, что именно ему хочется узнать.  
\- А… ты об этом… Ну, там был какой-то приборчик, анализатор ДНК, мне нужно было пройти в одно помещение, а он как раз был пропуском туда. В общем, он выдал что-то странное о том, что мое ДНК не соответствует человеческому, - усмехаюсь, вспоминая. С годами эта история перестала быть для меня такой болезненной, постепенно стала забываться. – Бред, конечно, но и не удивительно, на той чертовой станции ничего нормально не работало и ломалось от одного прикосновения.  
Даниэль еще какое-то время смотрит на меня, а потом снова прижимается к моему плечу.  
\- Я люблю тебя, даже если ты не совсем человек.  
Я возмущенно фыркаю и отнимаю у него руку.  
\- Что значит, не совсем? Я точно, на все 100% человек!  
Даниэль кивает, смотря на меня очень серьезно, но я вижу, что его забавляет мое возмущение.  
\- Конечно-конечно, но только прибор утверждал обратное…  
Я складываю руки на груди и демонстративно не смотрю на него. Сам не понимаю, почему меня это так злит. Может, потому что я всегда искренне хотел верить, что избавился от этого навсегда, а теперь Даниэль, пусть и не специально, заставляет меня сомневаться, заставляет начать думать о том, во что это может вылиться…  
\- Я же говорю, там ничего не работало! И этот хренов прибор – наверняка тоже! – я вздыхаю, стараясь успокоиться. – Иногда я обманываю себя, наивно полагая, что живу с нормальным человеком, но ты быстро заставляешь меня перестать заблуждаться.  
Даниэль тоже возмущенно фыркает и отворачивается от меня, наконец.  
\- Я тоже иногда обманываю себя, наивно полагая, что живу с человеком.  
Шах и мат, конечно, он оставил последнее слово за собой. Настроение окончательно портится, я встаю с дивана и поворачиваюсь к нему спиной.  
\- Я иду спать, а ты – как хочешь.  
Ухожу в спальню и вскоре после того, как ложусь, слышу, как в гостиной опять начинает работать телевизор. Не знаю, почему, но эта ссора вывела меня из себя. Наверное, потому что всю эту неделю я будто жил дома один. Я засыпаю, все еще злясь на Даниэля.  
Просыпаюсь я потому, что он сильно вцепляется в меня и загнанно дышит. Я сразу чувствую, как во мне просыпается паника, как и всегда, когда я не понимаю, что происходит, и не знаю, как ему помочь. Даниэль смотри на меня дикими глазами, все еще во власти кошмара, так что я сразу забываю и о ссоре и о его мерзком поведении, обнимая его, успокаивая своим теплом.  
Он прижимается ко мне так, будто бы кто-то может отнять меня у него прямо сейчас.  
\- Если что-то случится, я все МИ-6 разнесу ради тебя, ты же знаешь, у меня есть способ, веришь?  
Он говорит это тихо, и я совсем не понимаю, что происходит.  
\- Ты вообще о чем? Что тебе такое приснилось?  
Даниэль качает головой и слегка расслабляется, привычно растекаясь по мне, закрывая глаза.  
\- Просто скажи, что веришь.  
Я киваю.  
\- Верю, конечно.  
Он улыбается, я чувствую это, даже не видя его лица.  
\- Хорошо.  
А потом легко вздыхает и засыпает. Оставляя меня в полнейшем недоумении по поводу того, что произошло…  
Зато утром, видимо, в качестве компенсации, я получаю завтрак в постель. Видимо, отпуск, наконец, закончился.


	31. Бонус 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Посвящаю этот маленький бонус Rararushka <3  
> Если б не Ваши комментарии, я б никогда не собрался разобрать драбблы по мальчикам, которые накопились за последние три года)
> 
> ПыСы: Судя по карте в Амнезии, замок Александра находится где-то под Калининградом, так что замешательство Даниэля вполне понятно.

6 октября, 20** год.  
Дувр, Белые скалы.  
Даниэль

Сильный ветер постоянно бросает мне в лицо волосы, как я ни пытаюсь их пригладить. Стоило взять хоть что-то, чтобы убрать их, хотя бы в хвост, потому что… У меня есть расческа, но на таком ветру она не имеет смысла. А еще мне холодно, и я невольно ежусь – пальто не справляется с ветром. Поэтому я благодарно жмурюсь, когда Филипп обнимает меня со спины, укутывая в свое тепло.   
– Сегодня ветрено. И зябко.   
Я прижимаюсь к нему спиной, и затылком чувствую его улыбку.   
– Замерз?  
Да. Но я качаю головой. Несмотря на неудобства, мне нравится вид, и я хочу задержаться тут подольше.   
– Нет, не сильно.   
Белые скалы завораживают меня. Но не тем, чем привычно удивляют туристов, хотя не могу сказать, что меловая стена не поражает воображение. Они красивы, безусловно, и я рад, что мы приехали сюда, просто… Эти скалы были тут и раньше. До того, как по улицам начали ездить автомобили. До того, как в Дувр провели интернет. До того, как небо стали прорезать белыми полосами самолеты. Они стояли тут до того, как родился Филипп, и, что самое удивительное, до того как, родился я. Альбион… Эти скалы дали красивое имя моей стране. И я у меня странно перехватывает горло, от того, что они не изменились, что они почти вечны. Я не могу не думать, что именно эти скалы я видел, покидая Англию тогда… Слишком давно, и для истории и для меня самого. Пусть моя память не сохранила этого события, но я знаю, что когда-то я уже смотрел на эти скалы. И они были все теми же – величественными, незапятнанно белыми, гордо вздымающимися над водой. Точно так же шумели волны, точно так же кружились над водой бакланы. Эти скалы – будто часть моего ожившего прошлого. Я никогда не смогу воспринимать так Лондон, он слишком изменился. Тауэр в окружении небоскребов выглядит… не так.   
А белые скалы – вечны.   
– Ты не помнишь их? – Филипп угадывает мои мысли.  
Я качаю головой.   
– Не уверен. Не помню, в нормальном смысле. Я знаю, как они выглядят, но… Я это видел сам? Или просто увидел фотографию в сети? Я не знаю. Не могу быть уверен. Но когда-то я видел их, когда уезжал в Прус… – Запинаюсь. В Германию? В Россию? Как сказать правильно теперь? – К Александру. Все так сложно… Мир изменился. А они – нет.   
Филипп молчит некоторое время, и я уверен, что он просто не знает, что сказать.   
– Ты отлично справляешься. Правда.   
Киваю. Конечно. Столько сил приложено к тому, чтобы я «справлялся». Но об этих усилиях, об охватывающей меня панике каждый раз, когда я сталкиваюсь с чем-то незнакомым и непонятным… Об этом я не хочу рассказывать Филиппу. Не хочу выглядеть слабым.   
Я не уверен, что тоскую по своей прежней жизни, я ее не помню… А по тому, что помню в своем времени не тоскую точно! Но что-то все же есть… Ощущение, что я навсегда останусь чужим в этом времени, в этом изменившимся мире… К тому моменту, как родился Филипп, я должен был быть уже мертв…   
Филипп. Внезапно давящий камень на сердце исчезает, и я улыбаюсь. Все это не важно. В этом мире и этом времени у меня есть он. Я смотрю еще раз на скалы и отворачиваюсь.   
– Красивые. Но стало, и правда, холодно. Пойдем, поищем место, где сможем согреться?  
Филипп кивает и убирает от моего лица растрепанные пряди, чтобы быстро поцеловать, а потом закутать в шарф. Его шарф. Мне нравится, как он пахнет, но совершенно не нравится расцветка.   
– Да, кажется, неподалеку я видел кафе.


	32. Бонус 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Этой истории никогда не происходило, да и не могло произойти.  
> Это просто один из невозможных вариантов.

Никогда  
Лондон,   
Филипп. 

Выходя из университета, я смотрю на часы на руке. Они показывают около шести вечера, я немного задержался, отвечая на вопросы группы студентов, у нас завязался интересный спор, так что я слегка потерял счет времени. Наверное, Даниэль уже начинает беспокоиться, поэтому я достаю из кармана мобильник, когда мне на плечо ложится чья-то рука.  
– Мистер Лафреск?  
Я оборачиваюсь и вижу мужчину в темном костюме с абсолютно непримечательной внешностью, мимо такого пройдешь и не запомнишь. Я автоматически киваю, не успевая нажать на кнопку вызова.  
– Да, это я. Могу чем-нибудь помочь?  
Мужчина кивает, не улыбаясь, и это меня мгновенно напрягает, в животе поселяется неприятное чувство, и я медленно опускаю телефон обратно в карман.  
– Прошу вас проехать с нами. – И только тут я замечаю припаркованный у обочины тоже совершенно ничем не примечательный автомобиль, на таком мог бы ездить клерк средней руки. – Вы же не хотите, чтобы с Даниэлем что-то случилось?  
О, сразу перешли к угрозам. На ум мгновенно полезли мысли о шпионских романах и Джеймсе Бонде, но я задавил глупую, совсем подростковую восторженную мысль, что меня хотят завербовать в шпионы. Это все совершенно не выглядело, как вербовка, а если так, то им надо срочно менять кадровую политику.  
– Хорошо. – Я киваю и сажусь в машину, замечая в ней второго мужчину, почти копию первого. – Вы не могли бы подсказать мне, куда…  
Договорить я не успеваю, мне в шею втыкается тонкая игла, и в глазах мгновенно темнеет.  
***  
Я прихожу в себя в абсолютно белой комнате, лежа на кушетке в белой футболке и белых же матерчатых штанах. На мне нет ни обуви, ни даже носков, ремня на поясе тоже нет, и куда испарились мои вещи, я не имею ни малейшего представления. Вокруг меня – белые стены, а кроме кушетки тут ничего и нет. В голове все еще шумит, очень хочется пить, поэтому я сажусь, сжимая виски руками. Стены гладкие, а у двери нет ручки с моей стороны, зато есть маленькое слуховое оконце. Я, пошатываясь, добираюсь до двери и стучу кулаком в толстое стекло, не надеясь, что меня кто-то услышит. В голове будто включен белый шум, будто мой мозг не хочет осознавать всю дерьмовость ситуации, в которой я оказался. Так же было в Гренландии, когда подо мной сломалась лестница, ведущая в тоннели, и потом, когда Туурнгайт отпустил меня без сил и какого-то плана спасения. Так было, когда Кларенс полностью захватил мое тело. Потому что если бы я все осознал, я бы, наверное, свернулся на полу и заплакал. Даниэль бы очень испугался, увидь он меня таким. Он вообще плохо переносит мою слабость.  
Но пока я ничего не осознаю, а на мой стук, как ни странно, включается динамик под потолком, который я не заметил, потому что он тоже покрашен в белый.  
– Доброе утро, мистер Лафреск. Сейчас вам принесут завтрак. Настоятельно советую вам сидеть на кровати, если вы не хотите неприятных последствий.  
Я хочу что-то ответить, но динамик щелкает, отключаясь, поэтому я просто ругаюсь себе под нос.  
Завтрак действительно приносят, молчаливый и исключительно неприветливый санитар в белой одежде, у которого рука в обхвате – с мою голову. На мой вопрос, где я, он только слегка поворачивает голову в мою сторону и уходит. Поэтому я ем завтрак – вполне приличную яичницу с беконом, стараясь гнать от себя любые негативные мысли. Отчаяние мне сейчас ничем не поможет, нужно собраться и понять, как выбраться отсюда. Домой. К Даниэлю.  
Мысль о нем запускает целый круг невеселых дум. Я не знаю, где я, не знаю, сколько времени прошло, у меня отняли телефон, и я даже не знаю день сейчас или ночь. Даниэль, наверное, с ума сходит и поставил на ноги пол Лондона. Не сказать, чтобы в этот раз меня это не радовало. Конечно, все это место и эти люди выглядели так, что просто обращение в полицию вряд ли могло спасти ситуацию. Но мысль о том, что в этот раз я не один, и кто-то может что-то сделать грела меня, пусть это и было эгоистично.  
Я кладу на кровать пустой поднос, и почти сразу открывается дверь, будто за мной следили. Хотя почему будто… Входит давешний амбал, и я встаю, просто потому что мне некомфортно находиться в компании человека, который настолько выше меня.  
– Следуйте за мной. – Он поворачивается ко мне спиной, и мне, в общем-то, ничего не остается.  
Пол холодит голые ноги, мне некомфортно в чужой одежде. Коридор за стенами моей камеры оказывается менее похожим на психушку, больше – на оборонное предприятие. Стены обшиты листами металла, под потолком светят лампы дневного света. У меня нет ни малейшего понятия, куда мы идем, но мы, в конце концов, заходим в одну из дверей, за которой меня ждет сидящий за столом человек в белом халате. Мой проводник остается за дверью, а я сажусь на стул напротив человека в халате.  
– Здравствуйте, Филипп. Я же могу вас так называть?  
Я пожимаю плечами, будто у меня есть выбор.  
– Где я?  
Человек снова улыбается, складывая руки домиком перед собой на столе.  
– Меня зовут доктор Смит, и мы с вами находимся в исследовательском центре.  
Я хмыкаю, складывая руки на груди. С каждой минутой мое положение кажется все более безвыходным, но я стараюсь не поддаваться отчаянию.  
– Это же ваша ненастоящая фамилия, так?  
Доктор Смит безмятежно улыбается в ответ, и я понимаю, что он не скажет.  
– Хорошо, тогда, все же, скажите, где мы?  
– Как я уже сказал, мы с вами находимся в исследовательском центре. – Он наклоняется, сверкнув на меня глазами и переплетя пальцы на столе. – Мы давно наблюдаем за вами, Филипп, и вы представляетесь нам интересной фигурой.  
Будто из неоткуда он достает пухлую папку с документами, где на первой странице я вижу свое фото, и по позвоночнику у меня пробегает холод. В папке действительно много всего, документы, фотографии, краем глаза я вижу даже наши фото с Даниэлем, снятые явно откуда-то из-за угла, так, чтобы мы не заметили. А мы и не заметили, даже предположить не могли.  
Доктор Смит снова очаровательно улыбается.  
– Некоторое время назад вы ездили в Гренландию. – Он пресекает все мои возражения жестом руки. – Не отпирайтесь, мы все знаем. И также знаем, что вы смогли проникнуть на секретную базу организации, которая называет себя «Древними». Они были уверены, что о нем не знает никто, но мы знаем все, от правительства ничего не скроешь.  
Улыбка доктора становится акульей, а я сглатываю. Правительство. Что может быть хуже…  
– И мы прекрасно знаем, какие исследования там проводились. Знаем про вирус.  
Слово падает тяжелым камнем, а я на секунду прикрываю глаза, перед которыми встает неоново-зеленая надпись «нечеловеческая ДНК». Тогда я понадеялся, что это просто ошибка в работе не слишком надежного старого оборудования, понадеялся, что это просто глюк, на той станции и так ничего не работало. А потом… Потом я как-то просто забыл, тем более, что в больницу я не попадал, и анализ крови мне делать не приходилось.  
– Я вижу, что вы поняли, о чем я, – продолжает, тем временем, доктор. – Я предлагаю вам добровольно помочь нам в наших исследованиях.  
Я стараюсь выглядеть и звучать уверенно, хотя сам чувствую, как дрожат сложенные на груди руки.  
– Пожалуй, я откажусь. Во мне нет ничего особенного, да и я даже не слишком хорошо помню, что там происходило. Знаете, стрессовые воспоминания, все такое.  
Доктор еще раз остро улыбается.  
– Конечно, это ваше право, но… мы могли бы в таком случае привлечь к нашим исследованиям вашего любовника. – Он кивает на мое удивленное выражение лица. – Кто знает, насколько заразен тот вирус, возможно, в его крови мы найдем что-то интересное. Да, наши исследования небезопасны, вполне могут привести к летальному исходу, но… Раз вы откажетесь, придется работать с тем, что есть.  
Я замираю, перед глазами мгновенно проносятся картины одна страшнее другой. Даниэль… Даже если я его не заразил, в чем я вполне уверен, он все равно особенный. Кто знает, что они смогут найти и как использовать…  
– Естественно, если вы согласитесь, Даниэля никто не тронет…  
Я закрываю глаза, дрожу. Мне страшно, настолько страшно, что если бы я стоял, у меня подогнулись бы колени. Но… Нет чего-то, что остановило бы их, и они получат меня, так или иначе.  
– Я согласен, – мой голос слишком тихий, слишком напряженный.  
Доктор кивает и слегка хлопает в ладоши.  
– Отлично, тогда приступим сейчас же! Начнем с полного МРТ, а дальше посмотрим. – Он нажимает на какую-то кнопку, и санитар входит к нам. – Проводите мистера Лафреска в исследовательскую лабораторию.  
И я встаю со стула, чтобы выйти за дверь.

Никогда  
Лондон  
Даниэль

Филипп не приходит домой в пятницу.   
Не отвечает на звонки. Не просто не отвечает, его телефон выключен. Он опаздывает уже на три часа, и я точно знаю, что-то случилось. Я могу успокаивать себя первые полчаса, даже час, но на самом деле я знаю, случилось что-то плохое. Я боюсь даже сказать самому себе об этом, потому что мне кажется, что если я, даже мысленно, облеку это ощущение в слова, оно станет реальным. Материальным. Уже сбывшимся. Поэтому я звоню Мэри, и по моему взволнованному голосу она понимает, что я правда испуган. Пытается меня успокоить, и я, конечно, соглашаюсь с тем, что, да, еще рано волноваться… И после этого обзваниваю все известные мне номера знакомых и друзей Филиппа, надеясь, что хоть кто-то мне ответит, потому что иначе я начну обзванивать больницы…   
На, кажется, седьмом звонке мне отвечает кто-то из коллег Филиппа из университета, его голос звучит подозрительно напряженно, он говорит, чтобы я не волновался и, скорее всего, ничего не случилось, но я почти умоляю рассказать мне, что он знает.   
Филиппа забрали после работы, какие-то люди, выглядели серьезно, в костюмах, подошли к нему возле университета, и он сел с ними в машину. Сам, но выглядел напряженным. Я обнаруживаю себя сидящим на полу в углу комнаты, словно пытаюсь спрятаться от монстров… Я слышал когда-то, что люди хуже чудовищ, и всегда отрицал это, чудовищ я боялся больше, чем людей, но сейчас я думаю, что был неправ. Некоторые люди могут сами становиться чудовищами. Я, например. Или чудовища в костюмах могли забрать моего Филиппа.   
Конечно, я пытаюсь идти в полицию. У меня принимают заявление, обещают позвонить, Мэри приезжает ко мне и успокаивает, придумывая тысячу причин, почему все еще может быть в порядке. Я киваю и отвечаю ей, что знаю. Я не ем уже третий день.   
На пятый в нашу квартиру стучится человек, не из полиции, он показывает какие-то документы, которые, как я понимаю, подтверждают, что он работает на правительство, но я не очень разбираюсь в департаментах. Он выражает мне свои соболезнования и говорит, что Филипп погиб, его тело нашли лишь вчера, видимо, какой-то несчастный случай. Я спрашиваю, могу ли я его увидеть, он отвечает, что нет, и гроб мне обязательно выдадут для похорон. И спрашивает, не замечал ли я за ним каких-либо странностей. Я отвечаю, что никогда не замечал ничего подобного.   
Конечно нет. Конечно.   
Мэри предлагает помощь с похоронами, а я покупаю билет в Дублин.   
Я знаю точно, что Филипп жив. Потому что нет ни единого шанса, что я мог бы выбрать эту судьбу. А значит, он точно жив, я знаю. Когда самолет садится в Дублине, Мэри отчаянно пытается дозвониться мне, но я отключаю телефон. Я осознаю, как это жестоко и несправедливо по отношению к ней, но я должен сосредоточиться.   
До древних могильников я добираюсь с экскурсионной группой, потому что не умею водить, и, оказывается, очень легко потеряться, если действительно этого хочешь. На самом деле никто особенно не ищет отставших, а работники комплекса не слишком внимательно обходят территорию. Всем хочется домой, выпить горячего чаю, отдохнуть. Кому будет нужен старый могильник поздно вечером? Я осторожен и не прикасаюсь к камням, хотя я чувствую, как в голове поселяется туман, мешающий думать, словно я давно не спал… Хотя, я не спал давно. И не ел. Стоило, вероятно… Я поем и высплюсь, когда все закончится.   
Я прячусь недалеко от могильников, наблюдая, как люди покидают это место. Когда становится темно, и я больше не вижу людей, я подхожу к закрытому решеткой входу. Замок – ерунда, из тех, что легко вскрывается с помощью отвертки и куска проволоки, я вожусь с ним минут семь, пока он не щелкает.   
Не сложней, чем открыть старый замок иглой в тот момент, когда за спиной слышны шаги монстра. А свет зажатого в забух фонарика гораздо удобней масляной лампы.   
Я знаю, что должен сделать, но все равно боюсь. Впрочем, мой страх никак не мешает моей руке самой потянуться к резным спиралям на камне, словно я давно сдерживал пружину, и сейчас она, наконец, распрямилась…  
Меня охватывает экстаз и покой, когда я снова вижу Ее песню. Она плывет голубыми волнами, зовет меня, обещает, и мне остается лишь пойти следом…  
Словно отвлеченно я понимаю, как мне удалось пройти мимо монстров в замке Александра, Сфера, теперь более понятна мне, чем тогда, сама ведет меня, подсказывает, куда идти, когда стоит ускорить шаг, а когда – спрятаться. И когда мои руки ложатся на каменную поверхность стены, я не чувствую боли, только смотрю на свою ладонь, по которой стекает кровь. Кровавая плата… Да. Все правильно. Каменная стена раскрывается передо мной, и я вижу Ее.   
На минуту я даже забываю, зачем я здесь, забываю о своей цели, о своем страхе, даже забываю о Филиппе, я только восхищен Ею, зачарован ее песней, ее потусторонним сиянием… Я подхожу к ней медленно, хотя хочется бежать, и, уже протянув руку, вспоминаю о своей цели.   
Я чуть не отшатываюсь от Нее, потому что не знаю, что случилось бы со мной, не вспомни я о цели, Филиппа со мной нет, некому контролировать мой разум, и пусть страх темноты в заброшенных гробницах разгоняла ее яркая песня и слабый свет фонарика, некому охранять мой здравый рассудок, а я уже никогда не смогу доверять себе. Что если бы я коснулся Сферы, не сформулировав свое желание, куда бы унесла меня ее сила, пусть уже не враждебная мне, но все равно непостижимая?  
Сфера не добрая и не злая, она – концентрированная сила, и ей нет разницы, на что направлять свое могущество. Она может помочь мне или уничтожить меня и не заметит различия.   
Поэтому я формулирую свое желание. Не словами, всей душой, я желаю, чтобы мне вернули моего Филиппа. И кладу окровавленную ладонь на Сферу.   
Она понимает меня, она обволакивает меня своим сиянием, шепчет, поет мне, что все будет хорошо. И я позволяю ей то, что она хотела – воспользоваться мной, чтобы покинуть этот мир. И она уходит, оставляя мне каплю своей силы. Порез на ладони больше не кровоточит, но светится голубым. Я сжимаю руку, чувствуя силу уничтожить мир. Повернуть время. Или вернуть моего Филиппа. Просто с этой сферой все немного сложнее… она не страдала, не была разбита, не поняла моего горячего желания и просто оставила мне силу. Я раскрываю ладонь. Первый шаг. Мне нужно сделать первый шаг, и это… Голубое сияние обволакивает меня, и я теряю сознание.   
Я прихожу в себя в нашей квартире, в Лондоне. Я не ел и не спал уже несколько дней, я сбился со счета, но я не чувствую ни усталости, ни голода. Я одеваю перчатки, хоть на улице еще очень тепло, но я не знаю, один ли я вижу голубой свет на моей ладони.   
А того, у кого я мог уточнить такие вещи, сейчас пока еще нет рядом.   
Как когда-то я интуитивно шел по замку, как нашел Сферу в подземелье могильника, в Лондоне я нахожу здание, ничем не отличающееся от других, только охрана на входе внушительная. Я захожу в здание, и меня словно не замечают, пока я иду по коридорам. Я нахожу человека, я не знаю, как его зовут, но это совершенно неважно, потому что когда я касаюсь его, он ведет меня вперед, мне остается лишь держать руку на его плече. Я напряжен и сосредоточен, но я не боюсь, потому что нет ничего в мире, что могло бы меня остановить сейчас.   
Когда открывается дверь, я чуть сильнее сжимаю пальцы, и безымянный человек падает на пол, а я не знаю, жив он и просто потерял сознание, или я убил его. Я не знаю и не хочу знать. 

Никогда  
Лондон  
Филипп

Следующие несколько дней я, конечно, не могу назвать худшими в моей жизни, но… Они нашли что-то в моей крови в первый же день, и тогда начались тесты. От простых, типа различных медицинских исследований, до облучения меня различными волнами, в том числе и радиацией. Им не хватает моей крови, им нужен живой объект, нечеловеческий объект. Доктор Смит все время находится поблизости, радостно потирая ладони, когда очередной тест оканчивается так, как он ожидал. Они явно знают о вирусе «Туурнгайт» гораздо больше, чем знали исследователи Убежища. От всех этих тестов, от препаратов, которые мне вводят, а также от бесконечных анализов крови я чувствую, как физически слабею. Мне становится хуже с каждым днем, и я теряю чувство времени… Все делится на до сна и после. Но даже спокойный сон для меня – роскошь, потому что возвращаются кошмары, наполненный тьмой и холодом, наполненные змеиным, заползающим во все уголки сознания голосом Кларенса. Наполненные туманом, в котором я слышу голос Даниэля, но никак не могу его найти.  
Так что в какой-то момент, я не знаю, когда, я оказываюсь один в большой и пустой белой комнате, которых тут есть в достатке. Я жду очередного теста, не зная, что это будет. До этого был тест с низкими частотами, у меня болит голова, а перед глазами все плывет, поэтому я сначала думаю, что у меня начались галлюцинации, когда в комнату заходит очередной мало запоминающийся мужчина, а вслед за ним – Даниэль. И на несколько секунд я на полном серьезе решаю, что все-таки рехнулся потому что ему точно совершенно нечего тут уделать! Я вижу его глаза, в них страх в смеси с яростью. Мужчина падает у его ног, а Даниэль кидается ко мне, и я еле успеваю его подхватить, потому что он вцепляется в меня и дрожит, стискивая мои плечи. У него очень нездоровый вид и это пугает не меньше, чем сам факт того, что он в моих руках – до ужаса реальный.   
– Откуда ты здесь?! Ты должен уйти! Они обещали, что не тронут тебя, если я соглашусь на все! – я говорю слишком быстро, слишком невнятно, но и не получаю ответов на свои вопросы, Даниэль только прижимается ко мне, не говоря ни слова. Он выглядит безумным, как во время приступов, но не напуганным.   
Если честно он выглядит жутковато.   
Мы оба вздрагиваем, когда слышим чужой голос.  
– Эй! Что ты тут делаешь?! – это мой вечный проводник под два метра ростом, а за ним – люди с автоматами.  
Конечно, везде камеры, Даниэль не могу пройти незамеченным. Это чудо, что он добрался сюда, и потом я спрошу, как он это сделал, но потом, может быть… А сейчас мне надо его защитить.  
Я делаю шаг вперед, закрывая Даниэля своим плечом.  
– У нас был договор. Вы обещали, что не тронете его. Почему тогда он здесь?!  
Вперед из толпы выходит доктор Смит, и теперь на его лице нет улыбки, только злость.  
– Я не знаю, как он пробрался сюда, но это должно быть исправлено. Стреляйте. Постарайтесь не попасть в объект, он нам еще нужен.  
Я задыхаюсь, я пытаюсь мгновенно придумать выход, но тут Даниэль встает передо мной и снимает с руки перчатку, которую я даже не заметил. И я вижу, что его ладонь сияет синим. И сразу понимаю все. Дублин. Древний курган. Сфера. Вот как он прошел. Я не могу определиться, обожаю я его в этот момент или зол на него за риск.   
– Что за черт?  
Впервые вижу доктора в таком смятении. А Даниэль оборачивается и мягко улыбается мне.  
– Все будет хорошо. Я обещаю.  
И люди с автоматами, двухметровый амбал и доктор Смит падают, как подкошенные, и я не уверен, живы ли они, и я не уверен, что хочу, чтобы были.  
Даниэль поворачивается ко мне, и я вижу, насколько он бледный. Он касается рукой моей груди и тихо просит:  
– Поцелуй меня.  
Я хотел бы знать, насколько это может ему повредить, он выглядит больным и измотанным, а я даже не могу понять, что на самом деле с ним происходит. Мгновение я взвешиваю все за и против, но у него такой просящий взгляд, что я плюю на все, наклоняюсь и обнимая его, прежде чем провести ладонью по волосам и утянуть в поцелуй. Я скучал. Я безумно скучал, и Даниэль, судя по всему, тоже.  
Когда поцелуй заканчивается, я чувствую, как у меня кружится голова. Даниэль смотрит на свою руку, которая все еще светится синим, а потом нас обволакивает сияние, как в жутких катакомбах, казалось бы, сотню лет назад…  
Мы оказываемся дома в одно мгновение. Даниэля шатает, и я не отпускаю его, не даю упасть.  
Он как-то беспомощно смотрит на меня, прежде чем сказать:  
– Я люблю тебя… Я… Я, кажется, сейчас потеряю сознание, но не пугайся… Это потому что я, кажется, не ел и не спал несколько дней… Все будет хорошо, я обещаю… Теперь все будет…  
И он отключается, оседая у меня на руках. И я остаюсь в нашей квартире с бессознательным Даниэлем и кучей вопросов, на которые не получил ответов. Но это не важно, это подождет. Я подхватываю Даниэля на руки и иду в нашу спальню. Нам обоим не помешает хороший сон…  
***  
На самом деле, из всех симптомов осталась только головная боль, которая, скорей всего – всего лишь остаточная психосоматика. А вот Даниэлю явно досталось больше, потому что когда я встаю, он все еще спит, будто в обмороке. Даже не пошевелился за ночь ни разу, по крайней мере, лежит в той же позе, что я его уложил. Как ни странно, у меня больше никаких плохих симптомов не осталось, все как испарилось, не то, чтобы я этому не рад. И не то чтобы я не знал кого за это благодарить.   
Я иду на кухню, готовить завтрак себе и моему парню, который умудрился снова довести себя до голодного обморока. Правда, стоит признать, что в этот раз у него был повод. И, правда, я ему безумно благодарен… За все. Кожа покрывается мурашками при воспоминании о том месте, где мне пришлось провести несколько дней, которые, как оказалось, были стерты из реальности. Я абсолютно автоматически взглянул на телефон Даниэля, который сам же и оставил вчера на тумбочке, и он показал мне субботу, утро того дня, когда я впервые проснулся в белой комнате без окон. Но я уже ничему не удивляюсь. Видимо, когда дело касается Даниэля, возможно все. Чтоб не остаться психом лучше не слишком-то задумываться над тем, что мой Даниэль, худой, с очаровательно-несовременными манерами, проблемами с психикой, своими слабостями, мой Даниэль, которого я привык защищать и оберегать, на самом деле вполне способен управлять подобными силами и проворачивать такие фокусы.   
Хочешь остаться в своем уме – не задумывайся над тем, что твой парень – гребанный демиург.   
Завтрак для меня состоит из пары яиц и сосисок, того, что не нужно долго готовить. А вот голодающие дети Африки получают овсянку, сколь бы велико ни было мое к ней отвращение. Правда, с сахаром, чтобы у этой мерзкой каши был хоть какой-то вкус. Ну и чай, конечно. Придется мне последить, чтобы Даниэль на какое-то время отказался от кофе…  
Когда я приношу поднос в постель, Даниэль открывает глаза, моргая на свет, видимо, разбуженный моим отсутствием и шумом из кухни.  
– Филипп…  
У него слабый голос, и он выглядит измученным, так что мне даже как-то неловко выглядеть настолько здоровым. Вообще, Даниэль напоминает мне себя самого уже, кажется, сто лет назад, в самом начале нашего знакомства.  
И мне приходится отставить поднос, потому что Даниэль обнимает меня изо всех сил, прижимаясь щекой к животу, что-то шепча, я не могу разобрать, что. Только глажу его по голове и говорю, что все в порядке, теперь – точно в порядке.  
Когда он завтракает, все не может оторвать взгляд от моего лица, так что мне приходится напоминать ему про еду. Наверное, если бы не я, он бы и не вспомнил про такую незначительную вещь, как то, что человеческий организм плохо обходится без еды. Да и ест он быстро, торопясь закончить, просто чтобы успокоить меня. И когда он, наконец, отставляет тарелку, его руки мгновенно оказываются под моей футболкой, а губы – на моей шее. Я обнимаю его, вдыхаю родной запах и понимаю, что еще мгновение, и я просто разорвусь. Я благодарен ему, я снова обязан ему своей жизнью. Я даже не знаю, как я могу выразить это словами, поэтому я осторожно беру его за подбородок и целую, прямо в губы шепча ему «спасибо».  
Даниэль отвечает на поцелуй с пылом, которого сложно было бы от него ожидать, учитывая его состояние. Он тянет вверх мою футболку, проявляя редкую инициативу. Он гладит кончиками пальцев меня по груди, наощупь, будто пытаясь понять, не появилось ли на мне новых шрамов. Но их нет, если не считать следов от уколов на сгибе локтя, до разрезания меня они дойти не успели.  
Мы оба быстро оказываемся без одежды, и я на секунду зажмуриваюсь, потому что… Я скучал. Безумно, дико. Боялся и скучал – это были два моих основных занятия. На самом деле, все эксперименты были физически безвредными, наверное, они хотели выжать максимум из меня, прежде чем порезать на кусочки, так что я не испытывал дикого ужаса. Но каждый вечер я закрывал глаза и вспоминал Даниэля, думая о том, что могу больше его никогда не увидеть, зная, что не увижу, скорей всего. Так что я задыхаюсь, когда легко кусаю его за шею, вырывая стон. Когда чувствую его руки на своих плечах. Когда провожу языком по его груди, задевая сосок, и чувствую, как он дрожит. Когда слышу, как срывающимся голосом он зовет меня. Мне не хватает воздуха, будто легкие стали меньше. И я понимаю, что могу вдохнуть полной грудью только тогда, когда снова поцелую своего Даниэля. В этот момент он действительно кажется мне непостижимым и невероятным, почти не человеком. И он выгибается мне навстречу, прижимается всем телом, вздрагивая и цепляясь за меня руками так, будто видит в последний раз. Я чувствую животом его возбужденный член, и понимаю, что не могу больше ждать. Мне нужно… Выразить то, насколько мне не хватало его, нужно забыть страх и отчаяние, боль и одиночество.  
Смазка и презервативы находятся в тумбочке. Даниэль тихо шипит, когда я готовлю его, может, чуть слишком небрежно. Но он не останавливает меня, наоборот, скорее подгоняет. И когда я вхожу, он тихо и жалобно стонет, скрещивая лодыжки у меня на пояснице. Я стараюсь, очень сильно стараюсь двигаться медленно, но выходит плохо. Тем более, когда Даниэль кусает меня за ухо и шепчет «быстрее».  
Мы кончаем почти одновременно, друг за другом. Мне стоит только прикоснуться к его члену, когда Даниэль выгибается, запрокидывая голову, и сперма заливает мою ладонь. И я кончаю вслед за ним, зажмуриваясь до ярких точек перед глазами, чувствуя, как шумит в ушах кровь. Больших усилий мне стоит упасть рядом с ним и избавиться от презерватива, видя, как Даниэль все еще задыхается.  
Еще несколько минут у нас уходит на то, чтобы восстановить дыхание, чтобы просто поговорить.  
– Я уже примерно понял, как ты это сделал, но, все же, ты не мог бы объяснить? – у меня немного хриплый голос, так что мне приходится откашляться, чтобы в горле перестало першить.  
– Я не знаю. – Даниэль пожимает плечами, а потом поворачивается и прижимается ко мне, начиная выводить на моей груди круги, как всегда, когда волнуется. – Я просто попросил Ее, и Она откликнулась на мою просьбу. А дальше… Ты все видел сам.  
Я вздыхаю, и некоторое время молчу, Даниэль выводит странные символы у меня на коже, будто рисуя оберег.  
– И что теперь? – Пожалуй, этот вопрос для меня – самый сложный. – Нам надо продать все, добыть новые документы и уехать куда-нибудь в Новую Зеландию?  
Даниэль снова пожимает плечами, и я чувствую, как он улыбается.  
– Не думаю. Я попросил, чтобы тебя больше никогда не искали, так что, вероятно, эта проблема решена.  
Я кошусь на него.  
– Ты случайно не уничтожил разведывательное управление Британии? Так, под горячую руку?  
В ответ на это я получаю полный укоризны взгляд и молчание. После чего снова обнимаю его, выдыхая, чувствуя, как в груди исчезает волнение, будто завязавшее все мои органы в узел и не дававшее мне нормально дышать.  
– Ладно, если что, Британия как-нибудь справится. – Я смотрю на часы, которые показывают самое начало дня. – У нас впереди еще два выходных, чем займемся?  
Даниэль закрывает глаза, а потом тянется и целует меня, запуская пальцы в волосы. Я улыбаюсь в поцелуй.  
– Отдохнем. У нас у обоих была очень тяжелая неделя.  
И я получаю еще один поцелуй. Отдохнуть – звучит как отличный план.


	33. Бонус 7

В общем и целом, я не собирался так одеваться, просто разбирался в шкафу и на самой верхней полке в углу нашел старые вещи, еще со студенчества. Ничего такого, чего не было бы у подростка середины восьмидесятых: несколько футболок с лого разных рок-групп, пара бандан с концертов, потертые джинсы и, конечно же, косуха. Шикарная, кожаная, мечта любого парня, с заклепками и характерным скрипом, стоит натянуть ее на плечи. Короче, целая коробка прошлого, которое я бережно собрал и засунул куда подальше, когда закончил учебу. Так что, в общем и целом, я не собирался этого делать, но мне было интересно, налезут ли на меня эти вещи спустя долгие годы или их окончательно можно выкидывать, потому что надежды на то, что Даниэль станет донашивать мою чудесную косуху, не было.  
Как ни странно, даже в джинсы я втискиваюсь и хмыкаю, без особого труда застегивая пуговицу на поясе. Удивительно, я думал, что значительно изменился в размерах за это время. Следом идет застиранная футболка с логотипом Pink Floyd, а потом и сама куртка, лишь слегка жмущая в плечах. Я смотрю на себя в зеркало, и голову слегка ведет, будто я вернулся на десять лет назад и смотрю на себя того, молодого, будто я могу сказать себе что-то, посоветовать и все исправить. Я моргаю и ощущение исчезает.  
Когда я захожу в гостиную, Даниэль что-то яростно печатает на ноутбуке, периодически заправляя за ухо выбившуюся из хвостика прядь нервным движением. Поэтому от звука моего голоса он даже немного вздрагивает.  
\- Посмотри-ка, что я нашел.  
Даниэль поднимает на меня взгляд и внимательно осматривает сверху вниз и обратно.  
\- Что это?  
Я ухмыляюсь и трогаю куртку за полу.  
\- Моя старая одежда, еще из студенчества. Я так на концерты ходил, - я показываю ему козу и высовываю язык, вспоминая своих музыкальных кумиров. Музыку-то я до сих пор слушаю, а вот одеваться так уже себе позволить не могу, на работе не поймут.  
Даниэль откладывает ноутбук и встает, будто я дал ему повод отвлечься. Он подходит ко мне и трогает куртку за отворот, слегка морщась, но в его глазах я вижу интерес, который ему не скрыть.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, люди так одевались?  
Я киваю.  
\- И сейчас одеваются, просто я – нет.  
Он качает головой.  
\- Но это же ужасно, выглядит так неаккуратно, кожаная куртка, как у какого-то лесника, - Даниэль поднимает на меня взгляд. – И куда же ты в этом ходил?  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- На концерты, - видя озадаченный взгляд Даниэля, я понимаю, что он скорее представляет себе что-то вроде концерта симфонической музыки и не может представить меня в такой одежде на подобном мероприятии. – На рок-концерты. Знаешь, пиво, громкая музыка, девочки в коротких юбках. Девчонки любят кожаные куртки.  
Даниэль сверкает на меня глазами и фыркает, явно недовольный моей ремаркой насчет девушек.  
\- Ужасно, современная молодежь просто ужасно развлекается. Хорошо, что ты такое больше не носишь, это просто кошмар. А уж тем более – такие концерты, - он снова фыркает, но кладет руку на полу куртки, слегка сжимая ее в пальцах, слышится характерный звук. - Девушки... в коротких юбках… тоже мне…  
Даниэль продолжает кончиками пальцев гладить куртку, будто оторваться не может. А я осторожно беру его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя. У него немного расфокусированный взгляд, так что глаза кажутся бездонными. Не то, чтобы я рассчитывал на такой эффект, но кожаные куртки явно нравятся не только девушкам в коротких юбках. И я целую его, думая, представляя, как бы оно было, родись он на пару сотен лет позже, в одно со мной время. Целую глубоко, чувствуя, как он закидывает руки мне на шею. И Даниэль совершенно не сопротивляется, когда я подхватываю его на руки и несу в спальню, потому что на диване лежит его чертов ноутбук, а значит место уже занято.  
Мы падаем на кровать, она слегка скрипит, покорно принимая наш вес. Даниэль стягивает с меня куртку, что-то невнятно шепча, я слышу слово «девушки» и усмехаюсь. Он ревнивый, хотя так сразу и не скажешь, потому что воспитание не позволяет ему показывать это на публике.  
Куртка, футболка и джинсы с нижним бельем летят куда-то в угол. Мне вытряхнуть Даниэля из домашней футболки и разношенных джинсов куда легче. И вот, я уже чувствую под руками его голую кожу, переворачиваю его на спину, так что он сверкает на меня глазами, ногтями слегка царапая мне спину, подтягивая к себе. Я действительно чувствую себя на десяток лет моложе, будто Даниэль – просто парень, с которым мы познакомились на каком-то концерте или на вечеринке. Это – как моя несбыточная мечта, желание сделать свою жизнь чуточку проще. Но я не жалуюсь, вовсе нет, я счастлив, что мы оба здесь и сейчас такие, какие есть.  
Я снова целую его, слушая его стон, оставляю засосы на его шее и плечах. Даниэль лихорадочно водит руками по моей груди и рукам, хватает за запястья, так что я, в конечном итоге, беру его за руки и завожу их за голову, придавливая его к кровати. Он тяжело дышит и смотрит на меня, пока я готовлю его, лишь иногда прикрывая глаза и вздыхая чуть глубже. Первое движение получается чуть слишком резким, нетерпеливым, так что Даниэль стонет, но не дает мне остановиться, сам целует меня, путаясь пальцами в волосах. Я закрываю глаза. Не нужна мне простая жизнь, если за нее придется заплатить им, то я не согласен…  
После мы оба лежим, пытаясь отдышаться, а Даниэль привычно вычерчивает узоры на моей груди пальцами. Я бездумно смотрю в потолок, а потом хмыкаю пришедшей в голову мысли.  
\- А сказал, что тебе не нравится такая одежда.  
\- Мне и не нравится, - Даниэль пожимает плечами.  
Я ухмыляюсь.  
\- Тогда отдадим это все барахло в какой-нибудь фонд помощи ночлежкам? Как считаешь?  
Даниэль фыркает и кусает меня в плечо, выражая неудовольствие.  
\- Кому такое нужно? Пусть лежит на верхней полке.  
Потом он грустно вздыхает, я сразу чувствую, как он напрягается.  
\- У меня там клиент, - он расстроенно смотрит на меня.  
Я вздыхаю.  
\- Иди давай, быстрее закончишь, быстрее пообедаем.  
Даниэль кивает, встает одним плавным движением, заставляя меня завистливо хмыкнуть, а потом хватает с пола мою футболку и натягивает на себя.  
\- Футболка ничего, - он фыркает и быстро скользнув в свои джинсы уходит обратно в гостиную, оставляя меня в смешанных чувствах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Хочу сказать огромное спасибо Солнечной Вишенке, которая вдохновила меня своими артами разобрать старые запасы и вытащить из них еще одну зарисовку!  
> Арты, кстати, потрясные, всем срочно заценить:  
> https://b.radikal.ru/b02/1907/ce/645b35716845.png  
> https://d.radikal.ru/d41/1907/30/0d681027cf99.png  
> https://c.radikal.ru/c11/1907/39/771de1c9e1b7.png


End file.
